Harry Potter i Kryształ Śmierci
by zywek
Summary: Syriusz nie zginął. W świecie czarodziejów pojawiają się nowi ludzie, o których nikt nic nie wie. Dumbledore dokonuje przełomowego odkrycia. Czy przywróceni do życia będą wstanie pomóc w nadchodzącej wojnie Czarodziejów?
1. Dziwny sen

Była bezchmurna noc. Wszyscy w domu przy Privet drive 4 smacznie spali. Smacznie z wyjątkiem jednego chłopca. Tym chłopcem był Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który przeżył, nazywany również Wybrańcem. Harry nienawidził być Wybrańcem. Gdyby, przed kilkunastoma laty Przepowiednia dotycząca Jego i Voldemorta nie została wygłoszona, Harry wiódłby sobie beztroskie życie ze swoimi rodzicami, a kto wie, może i z rodzeństwem? A tak, niestety Harry musiał mieszkać z krewnymi, którzy go nienawidzili z całego serca. Vernon często go bił, ale Harry nie uskarżał się. Nie mówił nigdy o tym zakonowi. Harry miał bardzo dziwny sen. Śnili mu się jacyś trzej przyjaciele. Nie byli oni z Anglii jak udało mu się wywnioskować. Nie był wstanie zrozumieć, w jakim języku rozmawiali. Po kilku chwilach, jakby zauważyli, że Harry o nich śni, przerzucili się na płynny Angielski.

\- Jak myślisz, Czy ten cały Hogwart to prawda? - Zapytał blondyn blondyna.

\- Cris, ja nic nie wiem. - Odpowiedział ten drugi.

\- Czytałeś książki o Potterze? - Zapytał Cris.

\- No pewnie, że czytałem, ale przecież w rzeczywistości nie ma nikogo takiego! Niby jak Ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Że co, że pójdziemy sobie do tej szkoły i co? Przecież tutaj mamy znajomych i przyjaciół! Przecież ja mam dziewczynę!

\- Emily? - Parsknął Cris. - Przecież Ona już nie jest Twoją dziewczyną. Zostawiłeś ją już dawno temu.

\- No dobra, ale ja nie chcę tam iść. Co ja tam niby będę robił? Tam są jakieś czuby, których nie polubię i oni mnie zresztą też nie!

\- Skąd Ty to wiesz? - Wtrącił się czarnowłosy.

\- Bądźmy realistami. Przecież jestem psychopatą, sam tak mó wiłeś.

\- A ten znowu zaczyna. - Mruknął Cris..

\- Ja nie znowu zaczynam, tylko jeszcze nie skończyłem.

[ Herb, wyluzuj trochę, bo spinasz się strasznie.

Harry już nic z tego nie rozumiał. Kto to u diabła jest! Jaki niby oni mogą mieć związek z nadchodzącą wojną, albo z niedawno zmarłym Syriuszem. Gdy tylko pomyślał o Syriuszu, poczuł się gorzej, nawet we śnie. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie robił nic sensownego, poza leżeniem w swoim pokoju i bezcelowym gapieniem się w sufit. Ciotka nie raz i nie dwa wrzeszczała, by zszedł na śniadanie, albo wziął się wreszcie do roboty, bo ogrodowy trawnik nie jest przystrzyżony idealnie co do milimetra, W pokoju Dudziaczka nie jest wysprzątane i takie różne. Harry miał już tego dość. Tym czasem Herb, Cris i ten trzeci dalej się ze sobą wykłócali.

\- Nie ma niczego takiego, i już! Nie pójdę tam! Choćby sam Dumbledore się tu...

Trzask! W pokoju przed nimi pojawił się jakiś starzec o jasnoniebieskich oczach w długiej szacie do ziemi i z śmieszną tiarą na głowie.

Harry zastanawiał się, co on tam robi. Przecież oni nie są jacyś arcyważni, i nic nie znaczą dla nadchodzących wydarzeń, Przynajmniej nic na to nie wskazywało. Oni przecież nawet nie wierzyli w magię!

\- Witajcie moi kochani - Odezwał się radośnie Dumbledore i obdarzył szerokim uśmiechem wszystkich dokoła.

\- Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem Dyrektorem szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart - Kontynuował. - Chciałbym zabrać was, abyście wreszcie zaczęli uczęszczać do szkoły, która jest najlepsza pod każdym względem dla was. Nie wiedzieliście o tym, że jesteście czarodziejami?

\- Ale czarodzieje nie istnieją - Mruknął Herb.

Dumbledore wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią od niechcenia. W tym właśnie momencie pojawiło się przed nim stado radośnie rozćwierkanych ptaszków.

\- Normalnie jak na tym filmie - Stwierdził Herb.

\- Jakim filmie? - Zaskoczony Dumbledore nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- NO, przecież jest 7 książek o Harrym Potterze, i na podstawie tych książek nakręcone zostały filmy...

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

\- A tak, faktycznie. Coś takiego miało miejsce.

Harry Chciał jak najprędzej się obudzić i napisać do tego starego piernika. Jak on mógł mu nie powiedzieć! Jest dokładnie tak samo jak z tą przepowiednią! Ile jeszcze rzeczy on przed nim ukrywa!

\- Zostaniecie przyjęci na szósty rok nauki. Niedługo otrzymacie listę niezbędnych rzeczy do kupienia. Można je kupić na ulicy pokątnej. Pewnie nie wiecie, gdzie ona jest? No nic, poproszę Hagrida, by wam ją pokazał. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się pierwszego września. Pociąg Hogwart Express odjeżdża z peronu 9 i 3/4 na dworcu King's Cross. Wchodzicie na peron 9 i idziecie w kierunku barierki oddzielającej peron 9 i 10. Jeśli będziecie się bać, możecie zacząć biec. Nie przejmujcie się, Nie wpadniecie na nią. Jak mi się uda, zabiorę was pod koniec wakacji w miejsce, w którym będziecie bezpieczni i z którego Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele, którzy są wam doskonale znani z filmów wyruszą do Hogwartu.

\- Na Grimmauld Place? - Zapytał Cris.

\- Zgadza się. - Odpowiedział Dumbledore uśmiechając się radośnie.

Herbert pomyślał sobie, że ten człowiek się ciągle uśmiecha. Ciekawe, kiedy pękną mu wargi.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Herbercie, nie pękną. - Rzekł Dumbledore Patrząc na Herberta, który skulił się pod tym przenikliwym spojrzeniem jasnoniebieskich oczu, w których błyskały radosne ogniki.

\- No, to do zobaczenia młodzieży. - Powiedział Dumbledore i zniknął z donośnym trzaskiem.

Harry obudził się cały zlany potem. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak dziwnych snów. Kim byli Ci ludzie, ten Cris. Herbert i... Tak właściwie nie pamiętał imienia tego trzeciego. Chyba się nie przedstawiał. Skąd oni się wzięli i wreszcie o jakich oni u diabła filmach mówili!

\- Śniadanie!

Harry westchnął Ciężko i z postanowieniem, że dzisiaj jednak zejdzie na dół, zwlekł się z łóżka. Rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju i westchnął ciężko. Od przyjazdu Na wakacje minął już prawie miesiąc. W tym czasie w jego pokoju zdążyło nagromadzić się wiele niepotrzebnych rzeczy jak np. Papierki po czekoladowych żabach, które dostawał od swoich przyjaciół. Klatka Hedwigi już dawno wymagała wysprzątania, a sama sowa od dawna odmawiała przebywania w niej.

Harry westchnął jeszcze raz z myślą, że kiedyś będzie musiał wziąć się w garść i ogarnąć ten bałagan. Tak przecież nie da się żyć! Z nieszczęśliwą miną powlókł się na dół.

\- Jak Ty wyglądasz! Zróbże coś ze sobą! - Wydarła się ciotka Petunia patrząc na Harry'ego z odrazą.

\- Też miło mi cię widzieć, ciociu. - Powiedział Harry i sięgnął po swój kawałek grejpfruta. - No tak, Dudley na diecie, nikt nie je normalnych posiłków - Mruknął pod nosem.

\- Nie narzekaj, tylko jedz! Po śniadaniu masz iść przystrzyc trawnik. Nie był strzyżony od tygodnia.

\- Tak, ciociu.

\- A później masz iść do Siebie i więcej mi się dzisiaj nie pokazywać na oczy! - Ryknął Vernon.

\- Tak, wuju.

\- Tak, ciociu, tak, Wuju - Przedrzeźnił go Vernon. - Wziąłbyś się wreszcie do roboty a nie całymi dniami leżał i się nad sobą użalał.

Tragedia, Trawnik nie był strzyżony od tygodnia pomyślał Harry i wyszedł.


	2. Zebrania

\- Wezwałem was, Moi kochani śmierciożercy, abyśmy porozmawiali sobie o tym, co się dzieje teraz w świecie czarodziejów. To niedopuszczalne, by szlamy pobierały nauki i zajmowały czołowe stanowiska w Ministerstwie Magii! To my, potomkowie czystych krwi czarodziejów powinniśmy sprawować władzę w ministerstwie. Opracowałem plan, który ma na celu podporządkowanie ministerstwa nam, czystej krwi czarodziejom. Malfoy, Jak twoje relacje z knotem?

\- Dobrze, panie.

\- Jak myślisz, czy Jakby sekretarka Knota jakimś cudem zniknęła ze świata żywych, Zostałbyś uczyniony sekretarzem jaśnie panującego ministra?

\- Nie jestem tego pewien. Knot nie ma do mnie całkowitego zaufania, a to wszystko przez tego Pottera. Gdybyś panie mógł...

\- Cisza! Nie pytałem się ciebie co mógłbym zrobić, tylko czy mógłbyś zostać sekretarzem. A skoro odpowiedź już uzyskałem, a nie jest ona zadowalająca to może odrobina bólu sprawi, że się trochę poprawisz? Crucio!

Przez posiadłość Lorda Voldemorta przetoczył się potężny wrzask. To Lucjusz Malfoy był torturowany za to, że nie zadowolił swego pana w pełni. Severus snape roześmiał się w duchu. Jemu się obrywa, a ja sobie spokojnie siedzę ukryty w Hogwarcie i żaden szaleniec mnie nie torturuje.

\- Czy chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, Severusie? - Zapytał Voldemort nie przerywając torturowania Lucjusza.

\- Ja tylko myślę, panie mój, że Dumbledore może jak zwykle stanąć nam na drodze.

\- A więc na co czekasz, Severusie, pozbądź się Dumbledore'a, a ja wtedy zabije chłopaka i będę panował nad światem po wszystkie czasy! Nikt nie zaszedł nigdy tak daleko jak ja na drodze ku nieśmiertelności.

Okrutny, zimny śmiech Voldemorta w straszliwy sposób komponował się z wrzaskiem torturowanego wciąż Lucjusza. Voldemort nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, rozparł się wygodnie na swym tronie. Po pięciu minutach nieustających tortur znudziło mu się, więc przerwał zaklęcie i powiedział do Lucjusza.

\- Może to nauczy Cię posłuszeństwa, Lucjuszu. Skoro nie możesz zostać sekretarzem naszego szanownego ministra, podporządkuj sobie jego sekretarkę.

\- To niewykonalne, panie. - Wyjęczał Lucjusz i skulił się przed nadchodzącą kolejną falą tortur.

\- Jak niewykonalne! - Ryknął wściekły Voldemort. - Nie znam słowa niewykonalne! Albo coś jest wykonalne, albo giniesz!

\- tt tak, pp panie.

Voldemort radośnie zatarł ręce i zachichotał. Pomyślał sobie, że Chłopak już niedługo będzie jego. Skoro będzie miał na swoje usługi całe ministerstwo, to chłopak już mu nie ucieknie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziecie mnie jak wtedy, w tej sali przepowiedni. Jeszcze wam tego nie przebaczyłem. Ja nigdy nie przebaczam i nie zapominam tego, czego moim sługom wykonać się nie udało.

Wszyscy skulili się słysząc te słowa. Jedynie Severus stał wyprostowany, z kamienną twarzą jak uprzednio. On nie miał się czego obawiać. Był najlojalniejszym sługą Czarnego Pana, oraz szpiegiem dla zakonu Feniksa, ale o tym nie wiedział nikt poza zakonem. Severus miał nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie Czarny Pan się o tym nie dowie, W przeciwnym wypadku Severus mógł powoli zacząć żegnać się z życiem.

\- Severusie, mam nadzieję, że mój plan zabicia tego starego piernika wypali. - Stwierdził Voldemort nie wyjawiając Severusowi szczegółów planu.

\- Ale panie, jak ja mam to zrobić? Nie powiedziałeś mi kiedy to ma się dokładnie stać, ani w jakich okolicznościach.

\- Jak najszybciej, Severusie, jak najszybciej. Chyba nie muszę cię uczyć jak się zabija? Pamiętaj, że jeśli nie uda ci się wykonać tego zadania, zostaniesz surowo ukarany, natomiast jeśli ci się uda, zostaniesz sowicie wynagrodzony. Będę np. mógł spróbować ożywić tą szlamę Evans, o której życie tak błagałeś piętnaście lat temu.

\- Dziękuje, panie. Na pewno cię nie zawiodę. - Powiedział Severus i skłonił się nisko.

\- Tak tak, Severusie, chyba musisz już iść. Zdaje się, że Dumbledore wzywa cię na herbatkę z Feniksem. - Wysyczał Voldemort.

\- Tak, panie. - Odpowiedział Severus myśląc, że tam raczej na pewno będzie mógł spodziewać się herbatki zamiast tortur.

Severus skłonił się jeszcze raz po czym opuścił salę zebrań.

\- Panie - Odezwała się Bellatrix. - Jest jedna zaleta naszej porażki w ministerstwie.

\- Tak? Mogłabyś łaskawie oznajmić mi jaka, bo ja jakoś żadnej zalety tej porażki nie dostrzegam. Może po prostu jestem starym głupcem, który nie dostrzega zalet, jak sądzisz, Bellatrix?

\- Nie, mój panie - Powiedziała Bellatrix i spojrzała na swego pana z uwielbieniem. - Po prostu, zabiłam mego kochanego kuzynalka, a chłopak go kochał, więc teraz biedny Harry nie może się pozbierać po utracie swego ukochanego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Może masz racje - ucieszył się Voldemort. - Teraz zapewne będzie łatwiej mi go podejść. Pewnego dnia nie wytrzyma i ucieknie spod opieki głupiego Dumbledore'a, a ja wtedy go dopadnę i zamorduje!

\- Na pewno tak będzie, mój panie - Powiedziała Bellatrix.

\- No dobrze, moi kochani śmierciożercy, nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie uznaję za zakończone. Możecie już odejść. A Ty Glizdogonie, zostań jeszcze na chwilę. Musisz odebrać nagrodę za znakomite wykonanie zadania, które Ci powierzyłem

Glizdogon skulił się i podszedł do przodu ku swemu panu.

Severus był przerażony. Co jeszcze wymyśli ten szaleniec? Od momentu, w którym przyłączył się do niego żałował, że to zrobił. Żałował, że nie posłuchał Lily. Ehhh, Lily... Gdy o niej pomyślał zrobiło mu się ciężko na sercu. Gdyby jej posłuchał, życie wszystkich mogłoby teraz wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Chociaż w sumie, Potter nie zabiłby Voldemorta w halloween osiemdziesiątego pierwszego, więc terror trwałby nieustannie do dziś. Może to i dobrze, że umarła... Skarcił się za takie myśli. Ale jak on, u diabła, miał zabić Dumbledore'a! Przecież to niemożliwe. Ale przecież dla czarnego pana coś, co było niemożliwe po prostu nie istniało. Albo coś było możliwe, albo żegnasz się z życiem. Severus nie chciał umierać. Pomimo tego, że w swym życiu podjął kilka złych i nieodpowiedzialnych decyzji, i może nie miał dla kogo żyć na tym świecie, to jednak był człowiekiem, a ludzie, gdy mogą jeszcze pożyć raczej nie chcą umierać. Ale i tak nikt by po mnie nie płakał pomyślał sobie. Potter nawet by się cieszył. Nie byłoby już na świecie tego znienawidzonego nauczyciela eliksirów, który wiecznie się czepia i odejmuje punkty za byle co. Gryffindor nie miałby na kogo narzekać, w końcu ile razy starał się jak mógł, by utrudnić gryfonom zdobycie pucharu. McGonagall nie miałaby do niego wiecznych pretensji o... Ehhh, dość tego użalania się nad sobą pomyślał. Trzeba udać się na Grimmauld Place zdać raport z postępków czarnego pana. Chwycił różdżkę, obrócił się w miejscu i zniknął, by pojawić się wiele setek mil dalej.

Na Grimmauld Place 12 Atmosfera była jak zwykle ponura. Nastroju nie poprawiał nawet fakt, że już za kilka dni miało się tu pojawić młode pokolenie, czyli Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny, czyli jedyni, którzy jeszcze uczęszczali do Hogwartu. Dumbledore był pewien, że sprowadzi tu też trzech nowych uczniów, którzy mieli od tego roku zacząć uczęszczać do Hogwartu na szósty rok nauki, chociaż, jak później sobie uświadomił, nie wiedzieli oni nic o przedmiotach, których będą się uczyć. Zaraz później przypomniał jednak sobie o tym, że jeden z nich mówił mu, o siedmiu książkach... Zaraz, o siedmiu książkach? Dumbledore był zaskoczony. Przecież jakikolwiek Autor podjął się tego zadania, dotychczas mógł napisać ledwie pięć książek, nie wspominając już o sześciu, a co dopiero siedem! No nic, będę musiał dopytać się ich jak to właściwie jest pomyślał i przeszedł do piwnicy, w której znajdowała się jadalnia i jednocześnie główne miejsce zebrań zakonu Feniksa. Wszyscy mieli się za chwile pojawić, aby omówić to, w jaki sposób przetransportują Harry'ego do siedziby głównej, którego dnia się to odbędzie oraz kto podejmie się tego zadania, a także obecną sytuację w świecie czarodziejów. Gdyby Syriusz żył Pomyślał Dumbledore, na pewno ucieszyłby się z przyjazdu Harry'ego. Syriusz, jak reszta huncwotów, nie licząc Glizdogona, nie lubił siedzieć w zamknięciu. Harry odziedziczył to po ojcu pomyślał Dumbledore. Cóż, on, stary, doświadczony czarodziej robił to dla większego dobra. Nie wierzył w to, co mówili jego przyjaciele. Przecież Dursleyowie nie mogli aż tak strasznie traktować Harry'ego. Nie mieli prawa go głodzić, był dla nich zbyt ważny. Przynajmniej tak myślał. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. W przyszłości za tą pomyłkę przyjdzie mu sporo zapłacić.

Już po chwili na Grimmauld Place 12 zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze osoby, po czym przechodziły od razu do jadalni.

\- Siadajcie moi mili, siadajcie - Powiedział Dumbledore zasiadając u szczytu stołu.

\- Czekamy jeszcze na kogoś? - Zapytała Tonks

\- Fletcher i Snape - Powiedział Lupin.

\- Ten stary pijak nie powinien tutaj przychodzić! Kradnie co popadnie! - Wykrzyknęła Molly.

\- Ależ kochanie, uspokój się. On jest pełnoprawnym członkiem zakonu Feniksa, tak jak ty czy ja, więc ma prawo do uczestniczenia w zebraniach - Powiedział jej mąż kładąc żonie rękę na ramieniu.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy - Odpowiedział jak zwykle poważny Lupin, który był dzisiaj wyjątkowo zdenerwowany. - Na prawdę nie mamy się o co kłócić. Jeśli Albus zdecyduje o wyrzuceniu Mundungusa z zakonu, tak się stanie. Jak na razie nic takiego nie nastąpiło, więc nie macie się o co kłócić.

\- Proszę o ciszę - Powiedział Dumbledore. - Chciałbym zacząć.

\- Jeszcze snape...

\- Tak, wiem, Alastorze, ale nie możemy czekać w nieskończoność.

Dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy Dumbledore wypowiadał te słowa, w kuchni na Grimmauld Place rozległ się suchy trzask i przed nimi pojawił się śmierciożerca. Wszyscy powstali i jak jeden mąż wyciągnęli różdżki i wycelowali w przybysza.

\- Uspokójcie się! To Snape! - Wykrzyknął ktoś. W panującym zgiełku nikt nie był wstanie rozpoznać, czyje to słowa.

\- No dobrze - powiedział Dumbledore. - Zacznijmy. Sytuacja na świecie czarodziejów jak sami wiecie jest tragiczna. Lord Voldemort rośnie w siłę. Musimy być zjednoczeni, aby móc go pokonać. Musicie wiedzieć, że pod koniec roku wyjawiłem Harry'emu treść przepowiedni.

Po tych słowach podniósł się ogólny zgiełk. W ogólnym harmidrze można było rozróżnić takie słowa jak "Ty ją znałeś" albo "Dlaczego znów nic nam nie powiedziałeś"

\- Cisza! - Warknął Snape. Wszyscy zamilkli

Normalnie jak na lekcji pomyślał.

\- Tak - Kontynuował Dumbledore - Znałem treść przepowiedni. Dowiedziałem się o niej kilkanaście lat temu, od nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa.

Przecież ona jest obłąkana pomyśleli wszyscy z wyjątkiem Snape'a. To on był tym, który podsłuchał przepowiednie i doniósł czarnemu panu jej treść. Niestety, przynajmniej tak wtedy myślał, nie udało mu się podsłuchać całej przepowiedni. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby udało mu się usłyszeć całą przepowiednie, Lily by nie zginęła? Szybko jednak odrzucił te myśl i skupił się ponownie na słowach Dumbledore'a.

\- Jak wszyscy wiecie, Harry będzie musiał zabić Lorda Voldemorta.

Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się po wypowiedzeniu imienia czarnego pana.

\- Dajcie spokój - Warknął Moody. - Boicie się jakiegoś głupiego imienia, a przecież ono i tak nie jest prawdziwe.

\- Słusznie, Alastorze - Kontynuował Dumbledore. - Nie należy bać się imienia, które nie jest prawdziwe. Severusie, zdradzisz nam, co też szykuje Tom na najbliższy czas?

\- Czarny pan, ma zamiar dopaść Pottera.

\- Nic nowego - warknął Moody.

Właśnie w tym momencie Severus wyszarpnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie. - Rozległ się spokojny głos Dumbledore'a. Zabrzmiał on, jakby Albus był pogodzony z losem.

Severus zawahał się. Nie chciał zabijać tego człowieka. Zawdzięczał mu przecież wolność, co prawda ograniczoną, ale i tak. Pomyślał sobie, że jakby przed laty nie udał się do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o pomoc, dzisiaj tkwiłby w siedzibie Lorda Voldemorta jako zwykły śmieć, którego można torturować bez ustanku.

\- Masz również zadanie, tak? - Zapytał Dumbledore nic sobie nie robiąc z tego że wciąż jest na celowniku.

\- Później - wysyczał Snape.

\- A więc tak. Kontynuował Dumbledore jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

\- Albusie! Czyś ty oszalał! - Oburzyła się Minerwa. - Ten człowiek chciał cię zabić!

\- Do prawdy? - Zapytał Dumbledore. - Myślę, że Severus nie miałby ze mną szans w uczciwym pojedynku. Nieprawdaż, Severusie?

\- Tak myślę, Dumbledore.

\- No dobrze, przejdźmy dalej. Sprowadzę Harry'ego tutaj najszybciej, jak się da. Wiem, że ten dom może mu przypominać o Syriuszu, ale ten dom jest najbardziej chronionym miejscem, które znam, z wyjątkiem Hogwartu oczywiście.

\- Nie można by zabrać go do nory? - Zapytała Molly. - Ten dom śmierciożerców na nikogo nie działa uspokajająco, a na pewno Nie pomoże Harry'emu pozbierać się po śmierci Syriusza.

\- Myślę, że w chwili obecnej nie jest to możliwe. Zwłaszcza, że Severus niestety co nieco z tego zebrania będzie musiał donieść Voldemortowi. Tom na pewno będzie pytał się jak przebiegła herbatka z zakonem Feniksa. Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania?

\- Ja mam. Kiedy przetransportujemy Harry'ego do siedziby? - Zapytał Lupin.

\- Zajmę się tym w najbliższym czasie, Remusie - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Skoro to już wszystko, możecie się rozejść. Ciebie Severusie będę prosił o pozostanie jeszcze chwilę, czuje, {że mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia.


	3. Supertajne przejście

Harry, ukończywszy pracę, które ciotka mu przydzieliła, nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Postanowił przejść się po okolicy, ponieważ od dawna tego nie robił. Był ciekaw, czy coś się zmieniło w okolicy, w której mieszkał. Przeszedłszy kilkaset metrów stwierdził, że wszystko jest jak zwykle nienaganne. Równiutkie trawniczki, Donice z kwiatami poustawiane w równych rzędach... Zaraz, pomyślał sobie. Po co donice, skoro w ogrodach można sadzić kwiaty bezpośrednio w ziemi?

\- Głupota ludzka - mruknął sam do siebie. Poszedł dalej. Po kilku krokach zobaczył dziwną ulicę, której nigdy tu nie widział. Skręcił w nią, ale nie uszedł nawet dwudziestu kroków, gdy na jej końcu zobaczył bandę Dudleya, która znęcała się nad jakimś biednym dzieciakiem. Po chwili rozpoznał tego dzieciaka. No nie, znów on? pomyślał. Sam nie mógł nic zrobić, a różdżki nie mógł użyć. Mógł tylko bezradnie wpatrywać się w to, jak banda Wielkiego De katuje Marka. Rok temu było dokładnie to samo, i Harry także o tym wiedział. Nie pamiętał, czy sam to widział, czy ktoś mu powiedział. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Zauważył jakąś ścieżkę. Nie namyślając się długo skręcił w nią. Przecież i tak był obserwowany przez zakon, więc nie ma się czym martwić, tak sobie myślał krocząc w nieznane. Szedł już dość długo, a końca ulicy jak nie było widać, tak nadal nie widać. Wreszcie, zmęczony, przysiadł opierając się o jakiś mór i nagle jego górna część ciała znalazła się na tak dobrze znanej mu ulicy.

To nie możliwe. Przecież to nie może być możliwe. Harry myślał gorączkowo. Przechodził tamtędy tysiące razy i nie widział tego zaułka, z którego odchodziła ta ścieżka. Zaraz, skąd wziął się tu ten mór? Przecież wcześniej go nie było. Wstał z ziemi, otrzepał się i przeszedł całkowicie na ulicę pokątną, uprzednio założywszy Kaptur na głowę tak, aby nikt go nie rozpoznał. Nie chciał przecież, żeby Dumbledore dowiedział się o tym, że jego złoty chłopiec sam wędruje po świecie. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że Zakon Feniksa i tak go obserwuje 24 godziny na dobę. Zapamiętał dokładnie miejsce tajnego przejścia po czym rozejrzał się po okolicy. Ulica Pokątna wcale nie zmieniła się od jego ostatniej wizyty tutaj. Zorientował się, że znajduje się przy sklepie bliźniaków Weasleyów. Oni nie mogli go zobaczyć, Na pewno donieśliby Dumbledore'owi. Jednak było już za późno. Bo właśnie w tej chwili, Gdy Harry o tym pomyślał, Pojawił się przed nim Fred.

\- Sie masz, Harry! Co u ciebie słychać? Po co ci ten kaptur na głowie? Pewnie nikt z zakonu nie wie, że uciekłeś. O matko, Harry! Jesteś genialny! Uciec tak sprzed nosa zakonu... No no, Harry, nikt się po tobie tego nie spodziewał – Stwierdził Fred podchodząc do Harry'ego i uścisnął mu dłoń na powitanie.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Fred, ale ja tu jestem tylko przechodem. Przepływem właściwie – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Tak tak, jasne, Wielki, słynny Harry Potter nie ma czasu odwiedzić Weasleyów w ich sklepie ufundowanym właśnie przez niego – dodał George wychodząc ze sklepu. – Nie gadaj, tylko właź.

Harry nie miał wyjścia. Podążył za bliźniakami do ich sklepu i aż zdziwił się na to, co tam zobaczył. Bezgłowe kapelusze, lipne różdżki, łajnobomby to był tylko niewielki skrawek asortymentu, który Harry zdążył dostrzec zanim Fred pociągnął go na zaplecze.

\- No to teraz musisz powiedzieć mi, jak się tu dostałeś. Czyżby przez nasze supertajne przejście, które zaprowadzi cię, dokąd tylko chcesz? – zapytał.

\- Przeszedłem tu przez tajne przejście – Odpowiedział Harry – Ale jakim cudem ono znalazło się w Little Whinging?

\- No bo widzisz, zrobiliśmy je z myślą o Tobie. Przecież siedzisz tam całe wakacje u tych mugoli, którzy się nad tobą znęcają. Pomyśleliśmy sobie, że będziesz chciał odwiedzić nas w naszym sklepie, i nie pomyliliśmy się. Nieprawdaż?

\- Miałem to w planach jak będę na Pokątnej przed pierwszym września – powiedział – Ale, skoro już tu jestem...

\- skoro już tu jesteś, to musisz coś kupić – powiedział Fred i pociągnął Harry'ego z powrotem do sklepu. – Zapomniałem dodać, że kupujesz wszystko na koszt firmy.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, przecież nie mogę, przecież musicie zarabiać...

\- przypomnieć Ci, kto nam ufundował sklep? – zapytał Fred.

\- No już dobrze, niech wam będzie.

Harry był szczęśliwy. Wreszcie wyrwał się od Dursleyów. Nie musiał wykonywać bezsensownych prac, które jego ciotka mu wymyślała, a co najważniejsze, po wykonaniu ich, nie musiał bezczynnie gapić się w sufit tak, jak to robił przez prawie miesiąc.

\- Widziałeś już (nie)lipne różdżki? – zapytał George.

\- Nie, a co to takiego?

\- Fred! Nie pokazałeś mu (nie)lipnych różdżek! – Krzyknął George do Freda.

\- Właśnie miałem to zrobić – powiedział Fred ciągnąc Harry'ego przez cały sklep do miejsca, gdzie po sam sufit piętrzył się stos podłużnych pudełek, w których pan Ollivander sprzedawał różdżki.

\- Oto są nasze najnowsze produkty, przeznaczone tylko dla znajomych, którzy nie są jeszcze pełnoletni, a więc nie mogą używać czarów. Harry, bierz sobie – powiedział George.

\- NO co Ty, i tej różdżki nie wykryje ministerstwo? Super! – wykrzyknął Harry biorąc sobie jedną.

\- no pewnie, że nie. W dodatku tej różdżki teraz będziesz mógł używać tylko ty, bo ją sobie wybrałeś – dodał Fred. – jak chcesz, mogę Ci pokazać.

\- Jasne – powiedział Harry wręczając Fredowi różdżkę.

\- Drętwota! – wykrzyknął Fred celując w George'a, który, padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

\- Przecież to miało nie działać. – powiedział Fred nie dowierzając w to, co się stało.

\- Żartowałem! – powiedział George, podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Dobra, Harry, trzymaj to, a my musimy powrócić do obsługiwania klientów. Sam zresztą widzisz... – Fred machnął rękoma pokazując Harry'emu potężny tłum, który rozszalały po sklepie oglądał coraz to nowsze gadżety. – Jeszcze nam tu sklep zdemolują.

\- Jasne – powiedział Harry. – Pooglądam sobie a potem wracam do Dursleyów. Wuj może wpaść we wściekłość, gdy się nie pojawię przed Dudleyem.

Harry przeszedł się po sklepie oglądając wszystko to, co mógł dostrzec, omijając szerokim łukiem dział z napisem Cód-Miód czarownica. Takie rzeczy go nie interesowały, a poza tym, przecież nie był czarownicą. Gdy już zobaczył wszystko, co tylko możliwe, wyszedł ze sklepu i odnalazł tajemne przejście. Przeszedł przez nie, i po dość długim marszu znalazł się z powrotem w Little Whinging. Teraz musiał odnaleźć Dudleya, aby dowiedzieć się, czy nie będzie miał lania od wuja.


	4. Ucieczka

Harry był przerażony. Co będzie, jak się spóźni? Co będzie, jak Dudley już jest w domu? Takie myśli nachodziły go nieustannie, gdy pędził przez całe Little Whinging w poszukiwaniu znienawidzonego kuzyna. Wuj na pewno znów go pobije – pomyślał Harry i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Był już zmęczony, ale musiał pędzić, żeby znaleźć Dudleya. Nie mógł się spóźnić! Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby się spóźnił. A jakby spóźnił się dobrą godzinę… Zapewne wzdrygnąłby się, gdyby w tym momencie nie został zaskoczony. Chociaż w sumie to wcale nie było tak zaskakujące. Przecież Dumbledore musiał pilnować go na każdym kroku. Od razu jednak przypomniał sobie o tajnym przejściu i natychmiast zganił sam siebie w myślach. Nie mógł myśleć o tym w jego towarzystwie. Przecież on był mistrzem Legilimencji.

\- A gdzie to się szlajasz, Potter – wysyczał Snape. – czy ciebie nie nauczono, że o tej porze powinieneś siedzieć w domu, zwłaszcza w tych niebezpiecznych czasach?

\- Akurat pan nie powinien mi nic mówić na temat tych niebezpiecznych czasów! – krzyknął oburzony Harry. – sam pan wcale nie jest lepszy! Ciągle mnie szpiegujecie, jakbym mógł gdzieś wam uciec.

Mówiąc te słowa Harry pomyślał sobie przez chwilę na temat tego, że przecież coś takiego właśnie miało miejsce, i to właśnie dzisiaj! Gdyby Snape wiedział…

\- O czym bym wiedział? – Snape wnikliwie wpatrywał się w oczy Pottera. Jak on mógł zapomnieć! Ten nietoperz przecież był mistrzem w czytaniu w myślach! Harry pomyślał, że ciekawie będzie gdy się jeszcze z nim trochę posprzecza. Przecież tutaj nie może mu odebrać punktów, więc nic mu nie zaszkodzi.

\- Przecież już dzisiaj uciekłem – Mruknął – a wy nawet tego nie zauważyliście. Zniknąłem wam sprzed nosa! – Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Pozwoli pan, że jednak sobie pójdę. Jak sam pan powiedział „w tych niebezpiecznych czasach" zostałem nauczony, by siedzieć w domu. A poza tym, Wuj pewnie się niecierpliwi.

\- No tak, kochana rodzinka tęskni za złotym chłopcem Gryffindoru. Jak dobrze pamiętam, Twoja matka i Petunia nienawidziły się, więc pewnie nikt się o ciebie wcale nie martwi. Mało to, jestem skłonny stwierdzić, że nikt by nie płakał, gdybyś na zawsze odszedł od nich. – Snape był zadowolony. Myślał, że udało mu się wyprowadzić Pottera z równowagi. Po chwili jednak się zdziwił słysząc odpowiedź chłopaka.

\- No tak, w sumie ma pan rację. Więc pewnie wcale nie będą płakać, gdy odejdę…

Harry miał dość. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę Privet drive 4, aby spakować swoje rzeczy i już na zawsze opuścić Dursleyów. Nie zdołało go zatrzymać nawet rozpaczliwe wołanie Snape'a.

\- Potter!

Zaraz zaraz – pomyślał. Przecież Snape Nigdy nikogo nie wołał rozpaczliwie. Nie zaprzątał jednak sobie głowy tymi niepotrzebnymi myślami, które przecież i tak nie miały sensu i bez zwłoki podążył na Privet Drive. Nie wiedział, że Dudley już dawno był w domu i cieszył się na myśl, co spotka Harry'ego, gdy tylko pojawi się na progu domu wujostwa. Harry sam był zaskoczony, gdy otworzył drzwi. Nie spodziewał się tego, co tam zastanie.

\- Okropny chłopcze! – ryk rozwścieczonego Vernona niósł się po całym domu. – Dudziaczek już dawno wrócił do domu a Ty gdzie się szlajasz! To tak jesteś dla nas wdzięczny? Dbaliśmy o Ciebie, karmiliśmy, ubieraliśmy, traktowali jak własnego syna, a Ty tak nam odpłacasz, co? Już ja się z Tobą policzę!

\- No tak, jak własnego syna. Biliście mnie ciągle! – odparł Harry. I tak nie miał już nic do stracenia. I tak miał zamiar wynieść się stamtąd jak najszybciej.

\- Nie pyskuj!

Trzask! To Vernon rozwścieczony do tego stopnia, że całkowicie przestał nad sobą panować uderzył Harry'ego w twarz. Harry stracił na moment ostrość widzenia. Twarz piekła go niemiłosiernie, ale wykrzesał z siebie jeszcze odrobinę rozbawienia

\- A ja myślałem, że to dziewczyny dają z liścia chłopakom, jeśli ci na zbyt wiele sobie pozwolą – Harry powiedział to prawie z uśmiechem na twarzy, a na pewno uśmiechał się w myślach.

\- Jak śmiesz! – Vernon doszczętnie stracił panowanie nad Sobą. Rzucił się na Harry'ego z furią w oczach. – Zabije cię! Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz!

W tym momencie Harry nie miał nic do stracenia. Wyjął z kieszeni swoją (nie)lipną różdżkę i w ostatnim momencie wycelowawszy w wuja wypowiedział zaklęcie, po którym Vernon padł na podłogę nieprzytomny. Harry ledwo uniknął bycia przygniecionym ogromnym cielskiem swego oprawcy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy pomaszerował na górę do swojej sypialni, aby spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wynieść się z tego domu wariatów jak najprędzej. Nie zastanawiał się nawet gdzie pójdzie. Albo wynajmie sobie pokój w dziurawym kotle, albo pojedzie z bliźniakami do nory. Tam na pewno przyjmą go z otwartymi ramionami. Chociaż sam już nie wiedział. Przecież nie odpisywał do przyjaciół na listy od początku wakacji a to już, 29 dni! Jak mógł o nich zapomnieć! Przecież oni byli z nim w tych najtrudniejszych momentach… Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że on sam jak zwykle musiał mierzyć się z Voldemortem. No i znów przypomniał sobie o przepowiedni. Czy będzie musiał zginąć? Co będzie, jak nie zwycięży, jak da się zabić? Cały świat czarodziejów straci nadzieję na wybrnięcie z tej ciężkiej sytuacji, w jakiej znajdował się teraz, i na pewno wszyscy popadną w skrajną histerię. Przecież On był dla nich ostatnią deską ratunku, chociaż tego nienawidził. Nie mógł teraz się poddać i załamywać. Wszyscy go potrzebują. Czym prędzej spakował się i wyszedł. Nie obchodziło go wujostwo. Sami tego chcieli – pomyślał sobie. Przecież oni znęcali się nad nim całe jego życie, więc czemu on miałby odmówić sobie tej przyjemności. Harry zastanowił się nad skuteczną metodą pokonania śmierciożerców, i bardzo nie chciał, ale wciąż dochodził do jednych i tych samych wniosków. Drętwotą ich się nie pozbędą. Trzeba używać niewybaczalnych.

\- Ciekawe co na to powie Dumbledore – mruknął sam do Siebie. Na pewno nie będzie zadowolony. Nie spodoba mu się to, że jego złoty chłopiec Gryffindoru doszedł do takich wniosków. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że nie miał racji...

\- Ron! – Przez całą posiadłość Weasleyów potoczył się wściekły głos pani Weasley. – Długo jeszcze będę czekać na te jajka!

\- No już, już – Odkrzyknął niechętnie Ron i zszedł na dół, by pójść do kurnika po te nieszczęsne jajka. – Ginny nie może Ci ich przynieść?

\- Ginny jest u Siebie – odpowiedziała Molly. – Pewnie znów koresponduje ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- No tak – Ron pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. – Jakby nie mogła znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Tak w ogóle, to już przeszedł jej Harry?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale ja wciąż czekam! Idź do tego kurnika i przynieś mi te jajka! – Molly była już zniecierpliwiona.

\- No już, już – powiedział Ron stwierdzając, że chyba jednak lepiej zrobić to, o co go proszono. Przez ostatni miesiąc nie był zadowolony. Nie miał żadnych wieści od swojego przyjaciela, a co było równie ciekawe, Hermionie też nie odpisywał na listy. Ron zastanawiał się, czy Harry się tu zjawi, albo czy zjawi się w te wakacje przynajmniej na Grimmauld place? Przynajmniej w swoje urodziny, które notabene są już za 2 dni! No nie, co ja mu dam – pomyślał Ron. Zaraz jednak stwierdził, że tym będzie przejmować się kiedy indziej, albo, co najlepsze, da mu jakąś książkę o Quidditchu, albo plakaty jego ulubionej drużyny. Ron skrycie marzył o zostaniu kapitanem drużyny, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że to przecież Harry zasługuje na to stanowisko bardziej niż on. Przecież on nawet nie grał w drużynie. Jednak nadal miał nadzieję, że McGonagall jakimś cudem wybierze jego zamiast Harry'ego. Podążył niespiesznie w stronę kurnika po te nieszczęsne jajka, po czym zaniósł je do kuchni.

\- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał.

\- może trochę grzeczniej? – Zapytała Ginny w tym właśnie momencie wchodząc do kuchni. – Pamiętaj, że rozmawiasz z mamą. Gdyby nie ona, to nie byłoby cię na tym świecie.

Radośnie uśmiechnięta Ginny to nie było coś nowego, jednak Ron miał już tego dość.

\- Co się tak szczerzysz?

\- a co, nie wolno mi?

\- Normalnie zachowujesz się, jakbyś wygrała milion galeonów – mruknął Ron. – też bym tak chciał.

\- To znajdź sobie dziewczynę – Stwierdziła Ginny, po czym uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Oo, Ronuś się marze – Roześmiał się Fred, który znikąd pojawił się w kuchni. Dla Rona to było zbyt wiele. Postanowił czym prędzej się ulotnić, jednak Fred, przeczuwa wszy to, szybko zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Nie nie, nie tak szybko. Mam dla ciebie bardzo radosną nowinę. Nie uwierzysz w to, co Ci właśnie powiem – mruknął Cicho Fred tak, by nikt oprócz Rona i Ginny tego nie usłyszał i pociągnął ich na górę.

\- Ginny, idź stąd – powiedział Ron. – To informacja dla mnie, nie dla Ciebie.

Ginny zniesmaczona pufnęła tylko, po czym opuściła pokój Rona trzaskając drzwiami.

\- To co za arcyważną nowinę masz mi do przekazania? – spytał niecierpliwie Ron.

\- Otóż, mój kochany braciszku, nie uwierzysz jak Ci powiem, że…

Fred uwielbiał trzymać tak Rona w niepewności. Napawał się tym, że Ron skręca się z niecierpliwości na to, co ma mu do przekazania.

\- Harry był u nas w sklepie – powiedział wreszcie Fred. Nie chciał już dłużej tego przeciągać.

\- Co! Gdzie, jak, kiedy? Zakon mu pozwolił? – Ron poderwał się jak oparzony. – Czy on jeszcze tam jest?

\- Nie, to było kilka godzin temu. I wyobraź sobie, że nasz Harry uciekł sprzed nosa zakonu! Teraz zapewne śpi, albo męczy się ze swoim wujostwem. No, albo śpi. Ty też powinieneś iść spać, nie sądzisz? Mały Ronuś powinien być grzecznym chłopcem, a grzeczni chłopcy o tej porze już śpią.

\- Zamknij się! – Ron zrobił się nagle cały czerwony. – Jak ja Cię nienawidzę!

\- Tak tak, braciszku, ja Ciebie też nie. Postaramy się z George'em ściągnąć Harry'ego tutaj 31 lipca. Co Ty na to?

\- Byłoby super! – ucieszył się Ron. – Przecież to jego urodziny!

\- No widzisz, a teraz jak grzeczny chłopczyk idź spać. Już późno – powiedział Fred i poczochrał Ronowi włosy.

\- Idź stąd! – Ron zdenerwował się nie na żarty. Nie lubił, jak ktoś traktował go jak małego chłopca. Przecież miał już 16 lat!

\- Dobra już, dobra, idę sobie. Tylko pamiętaj co Ci teraz powiem. Nie wychodź z domu, bo na każdym kroku czyhają śmierciożercy i porywają małe, niegrzeczne dzieci. – Po tych słowach Fred ze śmiechem opuścił pokój Ronalda.

Ron zacisnął zęby w bezsilnej złości. Nigdy nie lubił tego, jak traktowali go starsi bracia, ale na razie nic nie mógł na to poradzić.


	5. Pies i jeleń

Wielki, czarny pies wraz z jeleniem szaleli sobie po pięknych, bujnych, zielonych łąkach. Pies myślał, jakby tu dobrać się do ministra. Bo to, że przecież dobrać się doń trzeba, o tym wiedział każdy. Jak on śmiał zataić przed wszystkimi wydarzenia z ministerstwa magii?! O tym przecież powinien wiedzieć każdy! Sam najstraszniejszy czarodziej XX w. pojawił się w ministerstwie, a on co? Wydał oświadczenie w prasie, że wszyscy się przecież przewidzieli, i żadnego Lorda Voldemorta tam nigdy nie było i nigdy nie będzie, bo sztab aurorów 24 godziny na dobę ministerstwa pilnuje. Oczywiście Korneliusz Knot był człowiekiem strachliwym, więc nigdy nie użył tego nieprawdziwego przecież imienia Toma Riddlea, który rozpowiadając swoim sługom, jakiej to on nie ma czystej krwi, sam był „plugawym mieszańcem". Ucząc nienawiści do osób „szlamowatej" krwi, jednocześnie sam uczył nienawiści do samego siebie. Ale o tym przecież nikt nie wiedział. Pies podjął decyzje w mgnieniu oka. Będzie musiał postarać się o wyjście faktów na jaw. Sami jego słudzy go znienawidzą i pozostanie sam! A wtedy pokonanie go to będzie pestka. Harry nie będzie musiał sobie tym zaprzątać głowy. Ten biedny chłopak miał i tak wystarczająco rzeczy na głowie. W tym momencie Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok. I tak musi mieć tych wstrętnych Dursleyów na karku. Będzie trzeba go stamtąd zabrać jak najszybciej. Niech tylko Dumbledore załatwi możliwość ujawnienia się Jemu i jego przyjaciołom. Bo to, że pies jeszcze żyje, było właśnie zasługą Dumbledorea. Ten starzec okazał się wartym chodzących o nim pogłosek, że był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem XX w a jednak pokonać Lorda Voldemorta nie mógł. Postanowił jednak wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, i oddać Harryemu to, co mu zabrano w dzieciństwie.

Harry postanowił dotrzeć do dziurawego kotła Błędnym rycerzem, ponieważ nie chciał, aby ktoś zauważył tajne przejście. Po zamordowaniu Vernona i Petunii Dursley i wymazaniu pamięci Dudleyowi Harry wcale nie czuł się z tym źle postanowił ustanowić dom pod nr. 4 przy Privet Drive jako tajny schron dla Gwardii Dumbledorea. BO to, że odbudować Gwardię będzie trzeba, to było oczywiste, przynajmniej dla Harryego. Szkoda, że Syriusz nie żyje. Byłby ze mnie dumny – pomyślał Harry. Ciekawe co powiedzieliby o tym jego Matka i Ojciec. Matka pewnie stwierdziłaby, że jest taki sam jak ojciec i przestrzegłaby Harryego przed pakowaniem się w kłopoty. Ojciec natomiast zapewne poklepałby go po plecach mówiąc, że jest z niego syn ojca. Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Jeszcze nigdy od początku wakacji nie miał tak dobrego Humoru. I nie zepsuła mu go nawet wizyta Dumbledorea i chęć zabrania Harryego na Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore powiedział coś wtedy na temat nowych twarzy, ale Harry był zbyt zaabsorbowany swoim nowym pomysłem na zabijanie ludzi, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Na kolację mamy dziś to co zwykle – powiedział pan Andriej – czyli: Chleb, masło, wędlinkę, a to co? Jakiś nowy gatunek. Warzywa, i to co panowie lubią najbardziej.

\- Buły! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy.

\- tak jest. No więc, powstańcie i…

Codzienną przemowę pana Andrieja przerwało wkroczenie kogoś niespodziewanego. Kogoś tak niespodziewanego, że pani Lawrence wypuściła z rąk dzbanek z Herbatą, który z donośnym hukiem i dźwiękiem rozlewającej się herbaty rąbnął o ziemię. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż ryknęli tak głośnym śmiechem, że aż powypadały szyby z okien. Pani Lawrence natomiast cofnęła się z przestrachem pod ścianę myśląc, co znowuż za dziwak wkracza na nieswoje terytorium. Przecież każdy powinien mieć umówioną wizytę. Pan Grzmotić natomiast stwierdził, że to za wiele na jego organizm i opuścił stołówkę.

\- Przyniosłam jeszcze węd…

Wchodząca w tym momencie na stołówkę pani Dorea zobaczywszy to, co zobaczyła, znieruchomiała. Następnie jak w zwolnionym tempie, trzymany w rękach talerz z dodatkową porcją warzyw i drugi z dodatkową wędliną zaczęły wyślizgiwać jej się z rąk. Już po chwili rąbnęły donośnie o ziemie, co spowodowało jeszcze większą salwę śmiechu. Chris podniósłszy się ze swojego miejsca wyrżnął kolanem w stół, i z głośnym jękiem cofnął się do tyłu. Zapomniał jednak, że za nim stoi krzesło. Potknął się, skręcił w celu uniknięcia upadku, ale upadku nie uniknął. I już za chwile z rozpostartymi ramionami i niemym krzykiem na ustach zaliczył glebę. Pan Andriej natomiast pomyślał, że za chwile ów przybysz pomyśli sobie, że to jest szkoła nieudaczników, więc szybko postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Po chwili zidentyfikował jednak tego przybysza, i zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. Z chaosem nieopanowanych myśli w głowie podążył z wyciągniętą ręką w stronę samego Albusa Dumbledorea, który postanowił zaszczycić swą obecnością tę cudowną szkołę, w której nikt nie był wstanie sam utrzymać się na nogach, a co gorsza, nikt nie był wstanie utrzymać się sam przy stole, nie mówiąc już o tych, co utrzymać czegoś nie potrafili. Nie dość, że leciały talerze i dzbanki z jakże cenną herbatą, leciały jeszcze szklanki, talerzyki i widelce, a nawet kwiatki z parapetu postanowiły jakimś cudem zejść na ziemię. Tylko że w ich przypadku zejść oznaczało nic innego, jak po prostu rąbnąć o podłogę, rozsypując na około ziemię i kawałki potłuczonych doniczek. Same kwiaty natomiast po tym wypadku nie nadawały już się do niczego. Dumbledore jednak, jak na wykwalifikowanego czarodzieja przystało , bo przecież był wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem i nikt w to nie wątpił, w mig zaprowadził porządek. Wyciągnął swą piękną różdżkę z połów swego podróżnego płaszcza, w którym raczył przebywać, i machnąwszy nią, przywrócił wszystko, a nawet wszystkich do stanu sprzed jego przybycia, po czym podał rękę panu Andriejowi.

\- Witam szanownego pana. Pan musi być opiekunem tej przemiłej grupy.

\- Ależ również miło mi pana widzieć, Dumbledore – powiedział pan Andriej. – Wcale nie słyszałem sarkazmu w pańskim głosie.

\- Ależ skąd. Mówię to z uśmiechem jak zresztą sam pan widzi.

\- W jakiej sprawie przybywa pan w nasze skromne progi? – zapytał pan Andriej.

\- Przybywam zabrać stąd trzech uczniów. Trzech znakomitych uczniów, którzy zasłużyli, by cofnąć się w przeszłość i zmienić bieg wojny. Wojny, która pochłonęła tyle niewinnych żyć. Zapewniam pana, gdy rozwiążemy swoje problemy, oddam panu pańskich wychowanków w stanie co najmniej nienaruszonym. Może nawet w stanie jeszcze lepszym niż są teraz…

\- Którzy uczniowie są tak doskonali? – spytał zaskoczony pan Andriej.

\- Herbert Backfield, Cristopher Night i Michael Middleton.

\- toż to przeciętniacy! – oburzył się pan Andriej. – Nawet lekcji nie chce im się odrabiać. No, panowie, co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Jakie talenty skrywacie przed światem, że sam potężny Dumbledore ze świata, który podobno nie istnieje pofatygował się by was stąd zabrać? Czekam na wyjaśnienia!

\- Ależ panie Andrieju, porozmawiamy o tym na górze, a chłopcy w spokoju się spakują – powiedział nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem starzec.

25 minut później Christopher, Herbert i Michael byli w drodze na Grimmauld Place 12


	6. Z innej perspektywy

\- Pamiętasz jak prosiłeś mnie bym wyjawił ci kto wydał was Voldemortowi? – spytał Syriusz Jamesa.

\- Pamiętam to i pamiętam także, że nie chciałeś mi tego powiedzieć będąc święcie przekonany, że w jakimś stopniu mogłoby to przyczynić się do pogorszenia mojego i tak niezbyt dobrego wtedy stanu zdrowia – odparł Rogacz wygodnie rozsiadając się w fotelu przed kominkiem i sięgając po butelkę ognistej whisky.

\- Po długich pertraktacjach z naszym szanownym wybawicielem i z naszym Zdrowym Rozsądkiem stwierdziłem – powiedział Syriusz sięgając po potężny kufel i przelewając sobie do niego całą zawartość pochwyconej wcześniej butelki – mogę być pewien, że na pewno pogorszy to Twoje samopoczucie i zniszczy jakiekolwiek szanse na przywrócenie huncwotów do porządku dziennego. Oczywiście Remus nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, i nasz stary wilk trzyma się całkiem dobrze. Jednakże, będąc przyjacielem twym od lat, możemy uznać, że to ja między innymi przyczyniłem się do tego. Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? – spytał Syriusz Jamesa wypijając połowę zawartości kufla. – Pamiętasz, jak chciałeś uczynić mnie strażnikiem tajemnicy? Pamiętasz, jak ci odmówiłem i stwierdziłem, że taki wybór byłby oczywisty i pamiętasz, kogo ci zasugerowałem? Pamiętasz, kogo po moich namowach wybrałeś? – spytał Syriusz z wymalowanym na twarzy poczuciem winy po czym opróżniwszy kufel do dna przywołał sobie ze spiżarni kolejną butelkę i uczynił z nią to samo co z poprzednią.

\- Pamiętam, że zasugerowałeś mi Glizdka, i pamiętam, że on był naszym strażnikiem. I co, że to niby on miałby nas wydać? – spytał powątpiewająco James.

\- A któż inny mógłby…

\- Nie wierzę… - powiedział James. – On nie miał prawa tego zrobić! Nie mógł dołączyć do tego, tego…

James nie wierzył własnym uszom. Przyjaciel, którego zawsze uważał za trochę przygłupiego, przyjaciel, który płatał z nimi figle w Hogwarcie a jednocześnie przyjaciel, który zawsze chciał być taki jak reszta Huncwotów mógł zrobić coś takiego? Jak on śmiał? Przypomniał sobie dziwne zniknięcia Glizdogona w ostatnim czasie. To, jak rzadko się spotykali i to, że nie było go nawet na ślubie jego i Lily. Gdy tylko o niej pomyślał poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Dumbledore wciąż walczył o przywrócenie Lily do stanu sprzed śmierci, a jednocześnie aby Harry nie utracił ochrony danej mu w momencie, gdy poświęciła dla niego swoje życie. James tak chciałby zobaczyć Harryego ale Dumbledore stwierdził, że to jeszcze nie czas. Za każdym razem, gdy James pytał go o to, mówił, że to jeszcze nie czas, i że na pewno uda mu się zobaczyć z synem jeszcze w tym roku. James wtedy oburzał się, i wykrzykiwał Dumbledoreowi, że jak to w tym roku? Przecież nie widział własnego syna przez 14 lat! Miał prawo go zobaczyć! Na co Dumbledore stwierdzał, że dla większego dobra niech pozostanie tu, gdzie teraz jest, czyli na Grimmauld place. Dumbledore zapowiedział także, że dzisiejszego wieczora do kwatery głównej zakonu Feniksa mają przybyć nowi ludzie, których nikt nie zna, i którzy mają pomóc im w wygraniu wojny, która zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

\- O czym myślisz, Rogaczu? – spytał przyjaciela Syriusz.

\- Myślałem trochę o Harrym i o wojnie i o tym, co Dumbledore mówi, gdy chce się zobaczyć z własnym synem – mruknął James. – Przecież mam do tego pełne prawo.

\- Zapewne wkrótce i tak tutaj przybędzie, więc nie masz się o co martwić i na pewno niedługo go zobaczymy. Szkoda tylko że Lily jeszcze tak źle się czuje. – powiedział Syriusz i pociągnął zdrowy łyk ze swojego w połowie opróżnionego kufla.

\- Może masz rację. – Odpowiedział James.

Po chwili zauważył stan swojego przyjaciela. Zmarszczył brwi, lecz nic nie powiedział. Przecież nie był u Siebie w domu i nie miał tu nic do gadania. Syriusz miał prawo pić bez umiaru. James znów pogrążył się w myślach na temat swojego syna i powoli wracającej do zdrowia Lily, by skończyć pół godziny później gdy przybył Dumbledore z trzema chłopakami na oko w wieku Harryego.

\- To są…

Tyle tylko zdążył powiedzieć Dumbledore gdy któryś z nich przerwał mu i zaczął przedstawiać nowo przybyłych.

\- Ja, ten piękny i uroczy…

\- Taaaa, chyba w snach – Wtrącił się drugi.

\- Wysportowany, cudowny… - kontynuował pierwszy. – Najsilniejszy, i w ogóle naj naj naj, jestem Christopher, ale w związku z tym, że nienawidzę tego imienia, mówcie mi longmen. Ten tamten… - Podniósł rękę i zaczął wymachiwać nią na około, po czym grzmotnąwszy drugiego w plecy kontynuował. – Ten no, co go teraz klepie po przyjacielsku po plecach, się nazywa Herbert Backfield i jest podobnie jak ja nieziemsko przystojny.

\- Ty to nazywasz klepaniem po plecach? – zapytał Herbert Longmena. – Żeś mi prawie nery odbił…

Christopher wzruszył tylko ramionami i począł dalej przedstawiać zgromadzonych.

\- A ten… - Znów począł wymachiwać rękoma, a natrafiwszy na Dumbledoreea bezceremonialnie wyrwał mu różdżkę z ręki, skierował ją w ostatniego chłopaka i mruknąwszy jakieś niezidentyfikowane zaklęcie kontynuował dalej. – Ten, tamten, przystojniaczek, piękny i uroczy jak my wszyscy, nazywa się Michael Middleton i jak my wszyscy pochodzi z przyszłości. Ups, Panie Dumby, tego chyba miałem nie mówić.

\- Nie koniecznie. Czy mógłbyś oddać mi moją różdżkę? Myślę, że będzie mi dzisiaj potrzebna.

\- Ale, eee… No mi przecież też będzie potrzebna! – powiedział Chris i machnąwszy różdżką wyrwał z rąk Syriusza Kufel, z którego tamten miał się napić i jednym, płynnym ruchem różdżki wylał mu całą zawartość na głowę. – Tak wyglądasz jeszcze przystojniej Syriuszu. – powiedział na koniec i oddał różdżkę Dumbledoreowi.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś dzieciaku! – zdenerwował się Syriusz. – Miałem zamiar jeszcze to wypić. A teraz jak ja wyglądam?

\- Bosko – stwierdził James zataczając się ze śmiechu. – Tak chyba nawet lepiej niż wcześniej.

Na szczęście Syriusz należał do ludzi, którzy potrafili śmiać się z samych siebie, więc się wcale nie obraził, tylko roześmiał się tak jak jeszcze nigdy przez ostatnie dwa lata. Teraz już niczego mu nie brakowało. Odzyskał starego przyjaciela, który był dla niego jak brat. Czasem trochę żałował, że Glizdogon wybrał taką, a nie inną drogę. Cóż, czasu nie da się cofnąć – pomyślał.

\- Cóż, moi drodzy, na mnie już czas. Spróbuje ponownie namówić Harryego aby chciał tu przybyć, lecz nie sądzę, że mi się to uda. Ci trzej panowie prawie wszystko wiedzą o naszym świecie poza tym, czego nie widzieli, a w związku z tym, że tu jesteście, możecie im opowiedzieć o tym czego nie wiedzą i ewentualnie w najbliższym czasie, gdy już uda mi się sprowadzić tu Harryego będziecie mogli udać się na Pokątną. Panowie zobaczycie, co się zmieniło od waszej ostatniej wizyty tam. Zapewniam was, że sklep bliźniaków Weasleyów zapewni wam wiele rozrywki na tamten dzień.. – powiedział Dumbledore i pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi opuścił Grimmauld Place deportując się w nieznane.

\- Czy nie sądzisz, Syriuszu, że nie jest zbyt mądre to, żeby tak sobie tu można było się aportować i deportować stąd? – spytał Herbert. – Przecież te czuby od Voldzia znając adres, bo przecież Severus na pewno nie zachowa sobie tego w tajemnicy, będą mogli się tu aportować i narobić tu rzeźni. A już na pewno twoja kochana kuzyneczka Bellatrix.

\- Nawet mi o niej nie wspominaj – wzdrygnął się Syriusz. – nadal w snach wpadam za tą cholerną zasłonę i nijak nie mogę się zza niej wydostać.

\- To w jaki sposób znalazłeś się właściwie wśród żywych? – zapytał James.

\- Bo widzisz…


	7. To, co odebrane dawno temu zostało zwróc

Dumbledore udał się w poszukiwaniu Harryego na ulicę Pokątną, ponieważ jak mu ostatnio powiedział Snape, Harry zwykł udawać się tam aż cztery razy przez ostatnie dwa dni. Dumbledoreowi rzecz jasna się to nie podobało, ale co on mógł z tym zrobić? Naturalnie, że nic. Zwłaszcza, że jego ojciec, o którym Harry nic nie wiedział wszcząłby istnie magiczną wojnę, do walki, w której na pewno nie zawahałby się użyć różdżki. Albus musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że ten młody człowiek gdyby nie zginął czternaście lat temu teraz na pewno godnie zastąpiłby go w Wizengamocie. Na szczęście Dumbledore był genialnym czarodziejem, który w jakiś nieznany nikomu sposób przywrócił do życia tych wszystkich, którzy w ostatniej wojnie zginęli z rąk Lorda Voldemorta. Niestety na razie nie udało mu się wymyślić skutecznego lekarstwa dla tych, którzy zostali potraktowani cruciatusem aż do utraty zmysłów, ale rzecz jasna pracował nad tym przez cały czas, jaki mógł poświęcić tej sprawie, a jednocześnie kazał pani Pomfrey przygotowywać lekarstwa dla Lily i dbał o to, aby Harry zbyt wcześnie nie utracił chroniącej go magii miłości. Miłość to potężna magia – pomyślał Dumbledore. Zdołała obronić małego chłopca przed śmiercią z rąk tego, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać. Po tych przemyśleniach Dumbledore ruszył przez pokątną, bo w czasie tych przemyśleń zdążył się na niej aportować. Zdawać by się mogło, że nie jest możliwa aportacja z natłokiem myśli w głowie, ale jak wszyscy wiedzą, dla Dumbledorea nie ma rzeczy niemożliwej, poza zabiciem Lorda Voldemorta oczywiście, przynajmniej na razie. Przynajmniej Harry nie będzie musiał sobie zaprzątać tym głowy – pomyślał. Gdyby wiedział, że Syriusz myślał tak samo, pewnie podjąłby inne środki, aby zapobiec temu, co się miało stać już niedługo. Ale przecież gdyby to wiedział, to wcześniej rozprawiłby się z Tomem Riddleem. Nie wszyscy ludzie zdołali posiąść dar jasnowidzenia jak ta, która wypowiedziała wielką przepowiednię. Po wejściu do dziurawego kotła Ku niemu od razu ruszył Tom, aby się z nim przywitać i zapytać, czy napije się czegoś lub czy chce wynająć pokój. Dumbledore grzecznie odmówił, po czym zapytał czy nie ma tu Harryego. Bo dla Dumbledorea to, że Harry mógł tutaj przebywać było logiczne. Gdzie mógłby się udać, skoro nie było go ani w norze, ani w kwaterze głównej? Tom udzielił mu informacji i Dumbledore ruszył pod wskazany numer pokoju. Gdy już doszedł, kulturalnie zapukał do drzwi i gdy usłyszał, że może wejść, przestąpił próg i rozejrzał się. Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że chłopak musiał być tu już jakiś czas, bo panował wszędzie bałagan bardzo charakterystyczny dla nastolatka.

\- profesorze Dumbledore – Harry skinął głową. – Co pana tu sprowadza?

\- Ty, mój chłopcze – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Chciałbym zabrać cię do kwatery głównej. Myślę, że ucieszysz się z tego, co tam zastaniesz.

\- A co mogę tam zastać! – Wybuchnął Harry. – Syriusz nie żyje. I przez kogo to? Oczywiście przeze mnie! Bo ja muszę mieć te głupie wizje, nikt, tylko ja!

\- Ależ spokojnie, mój chłopcze – odpowiedział jak zwykle opanowany Dumbledore. – Przecież powiedziałem, że ucieszysz się z tego, co tam zastaniesz. Myślę, że powinienem nawet rzucić na Ciebie zaklęcie…

\- Żadnych zaklęć!

\- które uchroni cię od zawału serca – dokończył niezrażony wybuchem chłopca Dumbledore.

\- Co? To jest takie?

\- pewnie, że jest. Nie powoduje ono żadnych skutków ubocznych, także nie masz się o co martwić. – Wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

Dumbledore był zaskoczony. Harry nie zwykł się nigdy nikomu, a przynajmniej jemu żalić z tego, za co się obwinia, a przynajmniej Dumbledore nie pamiętał takich sytuacji. (Należy wziąć poprawkę na to, że sam nie pamiętam jak było, ale zdarzały się o wiele większe odskocznie od kanonu, więc się nie czepiajcie jakby coś :D przyp. Aut) Dumbledore był już starym człowiekiem, i nie miał obowiązku pamiętania wszystkiego, co się w życiu zdarzyło, chociaż pamiętał takich sytuacji bardzo wiele.

Harry bardzo niechętnie dał się namówić na wyjście ze swego przytulnie urządzonego pokoju w dziurawym kotle na Grimmauld Place, ponieważ z tym domem miał tylko smutne, przynajmniej dla niego w tym czasie wspomnienia. Postanowił jeszcze zadać Nurtujące go pytanie Dumbledoreowi, który może znać na nie odpowiedź.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore? Dlaczego zabijanie przychodzi mi z taką łatwością?

\- Cóż – odrzekł Dumbledore. – Myślę, że będziemy musieli przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę. Za dużo rzeczy przed tobą ukrywałem Harry, ale postanowiłem, że koniec już tajemnic. Skoro masz pokonać Lorda Voldemorta musisz wiedzieć o wszystkim, co cię do zwycięstwa nad nim przybliży.

\- W takim razie – odezwał się ponownie Harry – co jest tego przyczyną?

\- Nie tutaj, chłopcze, nie tutaj. Udamy się najpierw do mojej rezydencji, a tam się wszystkiego dowiesz.

\- Wszystkiego? – Zapytał Harry. Miał pewne obawy co do tego, co znaczy dla Dumbledorea słowo wszystko.

\- Powiedziałem, że dość tajemnic, to dość tajemnic – uciął dyskusje Dumbledore. – Złap mnie za ramię, będziemy się teleportować.

\- Ja nie mogę się teleportować. – Zauważył Harry.

\- Teleportujemy się we dwóch – powiedział Dumbledore. – Teleportacja łączna.

Harry złapał za ramię Dumbledorea i obaj znikli z ulicy Pokątnej z głośnym trzaskiem, bowiem Dumbledore nie miał już ani chęci, ani siły na bezdźwięczną teleportację, przynajmniej tego wieczora.

Harry wiedział, że teleportacji nie polubi, jednak wiedział, że będzie musiał się jej nauczyć jak najszybciej, ponieważ po tym, co się dowiedział wiedział, że nie będzie mógł w każdej chwili polegać na zakonie, który w momencie jakiegoś niespodziewanego wydarzenia uchroni go przed atakiem śmierciożerców. Właśnie znajdowali się przed drzwiami Grimmauld Place 12. Dumbledore jednak nie miał zamiaru wpuścić Harryego do środka tak od razu. Musiał przekazać mu jeszcze jedną bardzo ważną informację, bez znajomości której Harry nie powinien wchodzić do środka.

\- Zanim wejdziemy, chciałbym przekazać ci jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną informację. Otóż w kwaterze głównej znajdują się 4 osoby, których nie znasz, w tym jedna, którą miałeś okazję widzieć tylko na zdjęciach. Trzy osoby są nowymi uczniami, którzy zapewne dołączą do gryffindoru. Chociaż z tego, co mi wiadomo ekipa gryffindoru tego roku znacznie powiększy się o osoby w twoim wieku. – Powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Co pan ma na myśli? – Spytał Harry.

\- To nie jest nic tajnego, ale dowiesz się we wrześniu – odparł Dumbledore i otworzył drzwi zachęcając Harryego do wejścia do środka. Wnętrze domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 jak zwykle nie nastrajało optymistycznie, lecz Harry zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że coś mu się nie zgadza. Co na wieszaku robił płaszcz Syriusza, który, jak Harry dobrze pamiętał, Syriusz miał na sobie w tę pamiętną noc w ministerstwie Magii? Harry nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Dumbledore kazał mu przejść do salonu na pierwszym piętrze skąd dochodziły dość dziwne odgłosy jak na ten dom i ten okres, bo ktoś się tam śmiał. Śmiał to mało powiedziane, ktoś zapewne właśnie w tym momencie płakał ze śmiechu podczas, gdy Harry przypominał sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone w tym domu z Syriuszem, a których przecież nie było wcale tak wiele. Przypomniał sobie ten mroczny czas, gdy Pana Weasleya pogryzł wąż Voldemorta i gdy przybyli właśnie na Grimmauld Place. Przypomniał sobie, jak bał się przyznać wszystkim, że to on był tym wężem, bo bał się reakcji ich wszystkich, a co najważniejsze, przypomniał sobie grobową atmosferę jaka panowała w tym miejscu po ich przybyciu. A teraz? Teraz jakieś śmiechy, stuki, dziwne nawoływania, jakby ktoś więcej niż jedna osoba zamieszkiwał ten dom, a przecież od śmierci Syriusza nie powinno być tu w zasadzie nikogo, nie licząc osób, które zbierały się na najbliższe zebranie zakonu, a przecież zebrania chyba teraz nie było, bo tam się raczej nikt nie śmiał. Zazwyczaj omawiane były sprawy związane z bezpieczeństwem świata magicznego, które wcale nikogo nie śmieszyły. Po udaniu się na górę i otworzeniu drzwi do salonu Harry stanął jak wryty. Po podłodze ze śmiechu tarzał się Syriusz, który powinien nie żyć, a na kanapie przed kominkiem siedział jego nieżyjący ojciec. Mało tego, jacyś trzej nieznani mu zapewne w jego wieku chłopcy również tarzali się po podłodze ze śmiechu. Na stoliku stała cała masa opróżnionych butelek raczej nie po piwie kremowym, bo tamte wyglądały inaczej. Dumbledore popchnął lekko Harryego, aby ten wszedł do pokoju i sam wszedł za nim, machnął różdżką, a wszystko było już w porządku, tzn. nie było butelek. Cztery osoby nadal tarzały się ze śmiechu, a piąta nadal siedziała na kanapie i z uśmiechem patrzyła na to przedstawienie. Harry zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, z czego oni się tak śmieją, zanim Dumbledore nie przemówił.

\- Moi drodzy. Zapowiedziałem, że niedługo wrócę, a więc jestem i przyprowadziłem ze sobą gościa.

Dumbledore machnąwszy ręką w kierunku Harryego usiadł w fotelu i wyczarował sobie puchar z niezidentyfikowanym płynem, po czym napił się z niego solidny łyk.

\- któż by pomyślał, że nasz zacny poczciwy Albus Dumbledore, który sam za naszych czasów wlepił nam nie dwa szlabany będzie teraz z nami pił przy jednym kominku! – Powiedział James.

Dumbledore odchrząknął i wskazał Harryemu miejsce obok swego ojca. Harry niepewnie podszedł i spoczął na wskazanym przez Dumbledorea miejscu, jednak nic nie mówił.

\- będziesz tak siedział, Harry? Nie przywitasz się z tatą? – Spytał Dumbledore.

\- eee… - wyjąkał Harry. – Cześć…

James uśmiechnął się i uścisną wyciągniętą przez Harryego dłoń.

\- Pewnie nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie zapoznanie ojca z synem – mruknął Syriusz nadal krztusząc się ze śmiechu. – Ale spokojnie, jeszcze się do siebie przyzwyczaicie i nie będzie was można rozróżnić!

\- ha ha, bardzo śmieszne – powiedział zdenerwowany Harry. – Przecież ja się tego nie spodziewałem i zapewne gdyby nie to zaklęcie, dostałbym zawału serca albo jakiegoś porażenia mózgu, i musielibyście mnie oddać do Św. Munga na przymusowe leczenie, które zapewne nigdy nie miałoby końca, więc i oddawanie mnie tam też nie miałoby sensu.

\- a coś ty tak pesymistycznie nastawiony do świata, Haruś – spytał jeden z tych nowych.

Po chwili rozległ się jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech Syriusza.

\- Haruś, ha, ha, dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem?

\- Nie jestem żaden Haruś, tylko Harry, a tak w ogóle to skąd mnie znasz? – Spytał Harry.

\- Ciebie nie da się nie znać – powiedział ten sam, co wcześniej nazwał Harryego Harusiem. - Jesteś przecież złotym chłopcem Dumbledorea i wybrańcem. Ups, sorka panie psorze, jak coś, to ja nie powiedziałem tego.

\- Dobrze, Chris, udam, że tego nie słyszałem. A teraz może przedstawię Ci naszych nowych uczniów. Ten, który powiedział do Ciebie Haruś, swoją drogą całkiem ciekawie to brzmi, nazywa się Christopher Night, ale mówi, że nie znosi swojego imienia i żeby mówić do niego longmen. Tamten to Herbert Backfield, i jest nieziemsko przystojny jak sam zauważyłeś. Natomiast ten…

\- Michael – powiedział ten podając Harryemu dłoń.

\- No właśnie. – Dokończył uśmiechnięty Dumbledore. - To co, ja może was zostawię?

\- ależ zostań Albusie – powiedział James. – Napijemy się, pogadamy jak starzy kumple, nie rozmawialiśmy przecież tyle lat!

\- faktycznie starzy, chociaż Ty wcale nie jesteś taki stary – powiedział radośnie Dumbledore. – Zdaje mi się, czy masz teraz dwadzieścia jeden lat?

\- Nie, trzydzieści pięć. – Odparł James.

\- No tak, ale w sumie nie wyglądasz na tyle. Lily przecież też nie…

Dumbledore ze smutkiem zaczął uświadamiać sobie ponownie, ile tym młodym ludziom odebrano w przeszłości.

\\- Ja jednak już pójdę, a Ty Harry porozmawiaj sobie z ojcem. Nie widzieliście się przecież tyle lat! Poopowiadaj mu o tym wszystkim, o czym nie powiedziałeś mi podczas naszej rozmowy. A jutro zapewne pójdziecie na pokątną i odwiedzić twoją Matkę. Są przecież twoje urodziny! – Powiedział Dumbledore i wyszedł.

Harry, gdy już trochę poznał się ze swoim ojcem stwierdził, że wcale nie jest on taki jak o nim mówił Snape. Był bardzo inteligentnym, mądrym człowiekiem z wyjątkowo rozwiniętym poczuciem humoru. Np. gdy podczas jednej z dziwniejszych akcji, gdy Herbert prawie z płaczem wyciągnął ze swej torby coś, co przypominało książkę, ale było większe. Później się okazało, że jest to laptop, czymkolwiek on by nie był. Po włączeniu go jednak się okazało, że nie ma jakiegoś Internetu, więc Herbert stwierdził, że jedzie do domu. Następnie uświadomił sobie, że do domu nie pojedzie, a jeszcze później, że jak nie ma Internetu to nie ma też facebooka, czy czegoś takiego, przez co wpadł niemalże w furię, na co ojciec Harryego rozładował atmosferę trafnym stwierdzeniem, że jak nie ma teraz to na pewno kiedyś się pojawi, i już wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Herbert z myślą, że jak teraz nie ma Internetu, ale kiedyś będzie i będzie facebook, a Syriusz jak zwykle się śmiał.

\- Co go dzisiaj napadło? – Spytał tatę Harry.

\- Nasz kochany Syriuszek trochę przesadził z ognistą – powiedział James. – Dlatego pamiętaj Harry, dobrze ci radzę, pij jak najwięcej!

\- Kremowe piwo chyba – mruknął Harry. – Nikt mi nie sprzeda.

\- To już moja w tym głowa, żebyś miał to, co w danym momencie potrzebujesz – stwierdził James. – A teraz trzeba iść spać, jest już… O na Merlina, 2 w nocy… Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Gdy Harry się obudził była dopiero godzina siódma. Chociaż raczej trafniejsze byłoby stwierdzenie, że został obudzony, gdyż na niego zostało wylane całe wiadro wody. Za tym stali, bo jakże by kto inny, Chris, Herbert i Michael. Harry miał ochotę ich zabić, ale wolał się powstrzymać i iść spać. Przecież były jego urodziny! Gdy już wszyscy wstali postanowili udać się na pokątną tak, jak to było w planach, Następnie do Św. Munga a potem z powrotem wrócili na Grimmauld Place by świętować w zaciszu domowego wnętrza. Chociaż może nie koniecznie zaciszu, bo do późnych godzin nocnych po całym domu rozlegały się przeróżne śpiewy i hałasy.


	8. Zło jest wszędzie

Ta noc była wyjątkowo mroźna jak na pierwszego sierpnia. Zazwyczaj pierwszego sierpnia temperatura w nocy nie spadała poniżej pięciu stopni, jednak tej nocy było inaczej. Temperatura wynosiła zaledwie 1 stopień i z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz zimniej. Ostatni przechodnie na londyńskich ulicach spieszyli w kierunku swoich domostw, a sznur samochodów ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Londyn nie spał nawet nocą. Gdyby ktoś teraz otworzył okno stwierdziłby, że jest zima, a nie lato. Latem przecież nie było tak mroźnie. Temperatura spadła do tego stopnia, że na stojących na parkingach samochodach zaczął osadzać się lód, a na trawnikach szron. Nikt nie wiedział, ale był to pierwszy etap planu realizowanego przez Lorda Voldemorta, który miał na celu zdobyć władzę nad światem ponad wszystkie czasy. Ostatniego wieczoru, gdy Harry i jego przyjaciele a także Ojciec świętowali urodziny Harryego, Voldemort zakończył pracę nad pierwszym z wielu zaklęć działających na nieograniczony obszar. Voldemort nie wiedział jednak, że to zaklęcie zużyje olbrzymią część jego mocy, i że samo doprowadzenie się do porządku zajmie mu tak wiele czasu. Gdyby to wiedział na pewno postąpiłby inaczej. Ale przecież Lord Voldemort był mimo wszystkich swych złych występków tylko człowiekiem, a człowiek na błędach się uczy, toteż Lord Voldemort nic sobie nie robił z tego, że z minuty na minutę robił się coraz słabszy. Jego żądza przejęcia władzy nad światem była tak potężna, że nie straszne mu było stracenie mocy na pewien czas. Nie pomyślał także wtedy o Dumbledorze, który na pewno wykorzysta tą chwilę nieuwagi i przechyli szalę zwycięstwa w nadchodzącej wojnie na swoją stronę. Było już -20 stopni i z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz zimniej. Nagle na całym świecie pojawiła się mgła. Mgła, jakiej nie widziano nigdy wcześniej. Mgła, w której kotłowały się jakieś dziwne kształty zabijające na swojej drodze wszystko, co popadło. Nigdzie nie było ratunku. Żadne zaklęcia, przynajmniej tak myślał Voldemort, nie uchronią nikogo przed tym kataklizmem, który nieuchronnie wisiał nad światem tej nocy. Tej straszliwej nocy, którą wiele czarodziejów zapamięta do końca swego życia, choć nie wiadomo jak usilnie próbowaliby pozbyć się tych wspomnień z głowy, to one i tak powrócą. Powrócą i będą ich gnębić do końca życia. Minęła godzina, dwie, cztery, robiło się coraz zimniej i zimniej. Po czterech godzinach i piętnastu minutach wszystko się skończyło, jednak świat nie był już taki, jakim go zapamiętali ludzie. Rośliny poumierały, drzewa pousychały, zwierzęta wyginęły. A przecież był środek lata! Lord Voldemort opadł wyczerpany na podłogę i stracił przytomność, a śmierciożercy nie wiedzieli co się stało i uciekli.

\- Albusie! – Minerva McGonagall wpadła do gabinetu dyrektorskiego w hogwarcie łapiąc oddech tak łapczywie, jakby biegła przez całe błonia bez najmniejszej przerwy. – widzisz to, co się dzieje? – spytała wskazując dłonią okno.

\- Widzę, moja droga, widzę – odparł Dumbledore. – jednak nie wiem, co obecnie mógłbym z tym zrobić, poza przeczekaniem tego. Na pewno kiedyś mu się znudzi.

\- mu? – spytała Minerva.

\- To jest jeden z planów Lorda Voldemorta. Pamiętam, że Severus coś mi o tym powiedział jeszcze zanim wyrzuciłem go z zakonu.

\- Wyrzuciłeś Severusa z zakonu? – spytała nie dowierzając w to co słyszy Nauczycielka transmutacji. – w takim razie kto nam będzie teraz dostarczał informacje o posunięciach tego, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać?

\- Zrobiłem to dla dobra ogółu – powiedział Dumbledore. – Severus dostał bardzo trudne zadanie, do którego będzie potrzebował wiele ciszy i spokoju, dlatego też postanowił sam dobrowolnie zrezygnować z nauczania w Hogwarcie.

Zaskoczenia Minerwy nie dało się opisać. Severus nigdy przecież nie rezygnował z niczego dobrowolnie, tak jak przed laty nie zrezygnował z dołączenia do śmierciożerców. Po pewnym czasie, w którym żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało żadnego słowa, odznaka Dumbledorea zawibrowała sygnalizując połączenie przychodzące.

\- To od Jamesa – powiedział Dumbledore. – zwołam zebranie. Na Grimmauld Place dostaniemy się kominkiem. Bądź gotowa za 15 minut.

\- oczywiście. – powiedziała Minerva.

\- Syriusz! – rozległ się krzyk Jamesa. – Syriusz! Szybko!

\- Rogacz, czy ty musisz budzić mnie w środku nocy? – spytał zaspany Syriusz. – Gdzie jest tak w ogóle ten lek na kaca?

\- Nie gadaj do mnie jak jesteś w innym pokoju – odpowiedział James. – nie lubię mówić do ciebie przez ścianę, a nawet przez podłogę i jeszcze jedną podłogę!

Syriusz nie mógł nic poradzić, musiał zwlec się z łóżka i zejść do salonu, aby rozmówić się z rogaczem na temat budzenia go w środku nocy. Ubrał na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i jakieś spodnie, po czym ruszył na dół po drodze mijając zaspanego Harryego, Herberta, Chrisa i Michaela, którzy byli czymś przestraszeni i o czymś zawzięcie dyskutowali. Syriusz nie był jednak tym zainteresowany, toteż zignorował ich kompletnie i podążył do salonu.

\- i co się drzesz? – spytał Syriusz Jamesa. – Nie widzisz, że śpię?

\- Skoro tu zszedłeś – odparł James uśmiechając się do wchodzącego Syriusza – to oznacza, że najwyraźniej nie śpisz. I bardzo dobrze. Zobacz, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Syriusz wyjrzał przez okno i…

\- Co jest! – wykrzyknął. – gdzie się podział trawnik!

\- Nie chciałem cię budzić. To wydarzyło się już jakiś czas temu. Siedzę sobie na kanapie, aż tu nagle patrzę, a szyba zaczyna pękać pod wpływem niskiej temperatury na zewnątrz. Musiało być z -50 stopni, bo przecież ta szyba została kilkukrotnie wzmacniana zaklęciami, więc tylko przy nadzwyczaj niskiej temperaturze mogła zacząć pękać.

\- Rogaczu mój kochany, przecież mamy lato – zauważył Syriusz. – na zewnątrz może być minimalnie 10 stopni, ale nie -50! Coś musiało ci się pomylić po tej wieczornej popijawie.

\- Nic mi się nie pomyliło. Gdy już temperatura wyniosła ok. -60 stopni…

\- ta, może jeszcze -100? – spytał drwiąco Syriusz. – A ja jestem Albus Dumbledore.

\- Pojawiła się dziwna mgła, której nie byłem wstanie zidentyfikować i się obijała o tą pękniętą szybę, a gdzieś głęboko w tej mgle poruszały się jakieś dziwne kształty, które rozwaliły trawnik. – dokończył James nic sobie nie robiąc z dziwnego nastawienia Syriusza. Przed laty przywykł do tego, że Syriusz nie wierzył we wszystko co mówił, a potem się okazywało, że James miał racje. Taki już był Syriusz, i James właśnie za to go lubił i cenił, że nie jest łatwowierny. Ale swoją drogą Jamesowi przecież powinien wierzyć, bo byli przyjaciółmi przecież już tyle lat! Natomiast za oknem znów zaczął się horror.

\- Ha! – wykrzyknął James. – miałem rację!

Syriusz był zaskoczony. To, co się działo na zewnątrz przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie i najśmielsze wyobrażenia Syriusza. Spadającą temperaturę można było zauważyć patrząc na magiczny termometr, który nie był tylko termometrem, bo pokazywał jeszcze ciśnienie, wilgotność powietrza itd. W tej chwili ciśnienie wynosiło 1080hPa i rosło, temperatura spadała i wilgotność rosła. Syriusz zastanawiał się, co to za zaklęcie. Nie znał go, a Syriusz był doświadczonym czarodziejem i znał bardzo wiele zaklęć, więc jeśli czegoś nie znał, to musiało być to albo zaklęcie czarno magiczne, którymi Syriusz się brzydził, albo musiało powstać zasadniczo niedawno np. wtedy, gdy Syriusz był za zasłoną.

\- Chłopaki! Chodźcie do salonu! – zawołał James. – ogłaszamy stan najwyższego skupienia!

Po chwili w salonie zaroiło się od fruwających piór, strzępków pergaminu i innych dziwnych niezidentyfikowanych przedmiotów. Sprawką tego zamieszania była jak zwykle nasza trójca.

\- Czy wy się możecie wreszcie uspokoić! – stracił cierpliwość Syriusz. – ileż można zachowywać się jak gówniarze!

\- Do końca życia! – odkrzyknął Chris.

\- W takim razie możesz wrócić z powrotem na górę, bo nam tu się przyda tylko ten, który potrafi myśleć racjonalnie i nie zachowuje się jak debil – powiedział wściekły Syriusz. – twoje zachowanie przekracza wszelkie granice.

\- No co? – spytał zdezorientowany Chris. – przecież ja nic nie robię! Oni wcale nie są lepsi! A ty jak zwykle czepiasz się mnie!

\- Przestań wrzeszczeć! – krzyknął Harry. – głowa mnie boli!

\- i dobrze! Było tyle nie pić!

\- A kto mi ciągle polewał? – spytał Harry.

\- A kto ciągle wypijał? – spytał Chris.

\- Ta dyskusja jest bez sensu. Idę spać – stwierdził Herbert, po czym wyszedł z salonu.

\- spójrzcie za okno – przerwał kłótnie bezceremonialnie James. – widzicie to, co ja?

\- Jak Syriusz szedł na dół próbowaliśmy go zatrzymać i mu to powiedzieć, ale tak pędził, że nie zwrócił na nas uwagi – powiedział uskarżając się Chris. – a przecież tak się staraliśmy!

\- Jakbyście się starali to by wam się udało – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Powiadomię Dumbledorea – powiedział James i wyciągnął z kieszeni odznakę zakonu, która umożliwiała bezpośrednią komunikację ze wszystkimi jego członkami niezależnie, gdzie się znajdowali i jakie czynności obecnie wykonywali. Miało to rzecz jasna swoje plusy i minusy, ale Dumbledore przewidział to, więc było można uaktywnić różne zabezpieczenia uniemożliwiające takie operacje. James skontaktował się z Dumbledoreem, który rzecz jasna już o wszystkim wiedział, a Dumbledore zwołał zebranie zakonu, które miało mieć miejsce już za piętnaście minut w jadalni.

Nigdzie nie można się ruszyć. Wszędzie ta straszliwa mgła, zimno i ciemno. Laura miała tego dość. Nie lubiła zimnych nocy, a zwłaszcza, że przecież były wakacje i nie miało prawa być tak zimno i jeszcze ta dziwna mgła… Laura wzdrygnęła się i nakryła się cała kołdrą.

\- to ci nic nie da, maleństwo – usłyszała nad sobą męski głos.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała przerażona.

\- odkryj się. – rozkazał głos.

Laura wykonała to, co jej rozkazano i prawie krzyknęła ze strachu. Przed sobą miała najdziwniejszego mężczyznę, którego widziała w całym swoim piętnastoletnim życiu, a widziała całkiem sporo rzeczy. Wiedziała co mógł chcieć ten mężczyzna, ale nie miała zamiaru mu nic dać, jednak on nie miał zamiaru o nic ją prosić. Skoro coś chciał, to albo to dostawał, albo było źle. Bezceremonialnie zdarł z Laury wszystko to, co miała na sobie i wpatrywał się jak urzeczony w nagie ciało dziewczyny, która właśnie w tym momencie zaczęła krzyczeć jak najgłośniej tylko mogła. To obudziło domowy alarm, który skutecznie umiał rozprawiać się z intruzami, więc i z tym poradził sobie w mniej niż pięć sekund bezceremonialnie wyrzucając go w mgłę za oknem, z której nigdy już nie wrócił. Natomiast Laura skuliła się pod kołdrą i zaczęła najzwyczajniej w świecie płakać, a temperatura spadała, spadała i spadała. Mgła gęstniała i gęstniała. Gdy Laura trochę się uspokoiła uświadomiła sobie, że jutro wszystko będzie inne. Jedyną jej myślą teraz było to, aby jak najszybciej się dostać do szkoły, z której list dostała przed tygodniem. Wtedy zastanawiała się, co ona niby tam będzie robić, ale po pewnym czasie ujawniły się jej zdolności. Z tego, co wyczytała, powinno to się stać w wieku siedmiu lub ośmiu lat, więc Laura stwierdziła, że jest z nią coś nie tak, chociaż za pewne czy tak jest czy nie dowie się już w Hogwarcie. Byle do pierwszego – pomyślała i zasnęła. A mgła gęstniała i gęstniała…


	9. Przekomarzanki

\- czy wy jesteście poważni? Przecież oni nie będą chcieli nam pomóc. Stwierdzą, że to zbyt niebezpieczne w tych czasach i na pewno nam nie pomogą – stwierdził Michael.

Czwórka znajomych rozmawiała na temat proszenia huncwotów o prywatne lekcje robienia dowcipów i ani magii. Harry i Chris twierdzili, że huncwoci to ludzie chętni do pomocy i o wielkim wykształceniu w psoceniu, Herbert nie miał zdania, natomiast Michael był jak zwykle nastawiony pesymistycznie do świata.

\- w takim razie co będziemy robić jak za oknem wciąż jest to! – wrzasnął wściekły Chris i rzucił się z pięściami na Michaela, który z wrzaskiem słyszalnym na każdym piętrze Grimmauld Place zaczął biegać dookoła pokoju.

\- Mam was dość, idę spać – powiedział Herbert i skierował się w kierunku drzwi, jednak przebiegający tamtędy Michael wpadł na niego z ogromną prędkością jak na tak mały pokój i obaj runęli na ziemię jeden na drugiego. Herbert walnął głową w ziemie z potężnym hukiem i aż go zamroczyło.

\- Dobra, panowie, trza coś ustalić – powiedział Chris. – Przecież tego tak nie zostawię, przynajmniej ja! A ty, Pottuś?

\- Nie jestem Pottuś… Ale ja też chciałbym się czegoś nauczyć i np. Biegać z Remusem podczas pełni – powiedział Harry i rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku. – Jednak mam wątpliwości, czy faktycznie będą chcieli nas nauczyć… Przecież widzisz, co się dzieje.

To mówiąc Harry wskazał ręką okno, a raczej poza nie. Na zewnątrz nadal mgła przetaczała się przez wszystko co możliwe. Raz było jej coraz mniej, później znów wydawało się, że jest wszędzie aż po same gwiazdy, których nie było wcale widać. Gdyby ktoś chciał na podstawie świata za oknem zorientować się, która jest godzina, zapewne nie byłby wstanie tego stwierdzić. Harry wiedział czyja to sprawka. Od samego przebudzenia bolała go blizna, która od bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic nie dawała mu się aż tak we znaki, teraz jednak bolała cały czas. Od czasu do czasu Harry Pocierał ręką czoło, jednak to nic nie dawało. To nic nigdy nie dawało. Harry nienawidził Voldemorta za to, ile krzywdy mu w życiu wyrządził, chociaż jak ze zdumieniem zauważył, ta nienawiść nieco opadła, gdy odzyskał rodziców i Syriusza. Jednak mimo wszystko nienawidził go za to, ile niewinnych osób wymordował przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Potter!

Harry wzdrygnął się.

\- Snape?

\- Jaki Snape! – krzyknął Chris wprost do ucha Harryego. – To ja, matole! Ustalimy wreszcie coś?

\- Po prostu chodźmy i ich zapytajmy – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Harry. – Nie chce mi się bawić w jakieś podchody.

Wszyscy poza Michaelem zerwali się z zajmowanych miejsc i popędzili na dół. Michael jednak też poszedł, aczkolwiek niechętnie, więc Chris musiał go ciągnąć za sobą za kark.

\- Chodź no! Co będziesz tam sam siedział, a tak to się czegoś nauczysz przydatnego. Wiesz, może znają jakieś fajne zaklęcia, które Ci pomogą poderwać jakąś laskę – powiedział mu do ucha.

\- Nie mam zamiaru nikogo podrywać! – odmruknął Michael. – W ogóle po co mi jakaś dziewczyna. Będzie tylko miałczeć i przeszkadzać. Przytul mnie, daj buziaczka… Bla, bla, bla!

\- Idiota jesteś – powiedział Herbert. – Ja tam mam zamiar z tego skorzystać. Może Emily do mnie wróci?

\- Ty chyba jesteś głupszy niż myślałem. – Stwierdził Chris i ruszył na dół.

\- Ja po prostu mam nadzieję, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! – krzyknął za nim Herbert i również podążył na dół.

\- Ta, nadzieję, i będziesz żył w takich złudzeniach do końca życia?

\- Jak będę musiał to tak.

\- Jesteś głupi.

\- A ty głupszy.

\- Panowie, dorośnijcie wreszcie. Jak mamy się czegoś uczyć to bądźmy poważni przynajmniej na chwilę – powiedział Michael.

\- Ee tam, daj spokój! Ty to wiecznie chodzisz ponury i poważny. Trza korzystać z życia i się uśmiechnąć! No nie, Herbert? – spytał Chris.

\- Taaa, ja tam korzystałem z życia jak Emily…

\- Emily, Emily, Emily! Skończże wreszcie gadać jedno i to samo! – zniecierpliwił się Harry. – Kto to niby jest ta Emily że tak o niej trajkoczesz jak najęty? Założę się, że nikt z was nigdy o nikim tak ciągle nie gadał jak on o tej swojej Emily.

\- Ouu, Harry, mylisz się. Nasz kochany Mike poderwał jakoś niedawno taką super laskę, że to najlepsza du… eeee, znaczy, najśliczniejsza dziewczyna w naszej byłej szkole! On też wtedy ciągle Kate, Kate, Kate, Katherine, Jaka ona jest cudowna, jakie ma nieziemskie cia…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ pięść rozwścieczonego Michaela rąbnęła go prosto w twarz, więc Herbert z donośnym hukiem potoczył się po schodach na sam dół. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jego krzyk.

\- nieziemskieeeeeee ciaaaaaaałooooooooo!

\- Zamorduje Cię! – wrzasnął Michael i ruszył po schodach na sam dół, by dopaść Michaela. Nie zauważył Syriusza, który właśnie wyszedł z jadalni w piwnicy i wchodził po schodach. Co ciekawe, Syriusz też go nie zauważył, więc Michael wpadł na Syriusza i obaj potoczyli się po schodach lądując na jęczącym z bólu Herbercie, któremu prawie udało się podnieść. Natomiast Chris i Harry zaśmiewali się stojąc bezpiecznie między pierwszym i drugim piętrem.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie! – krzykną Syriusz przygnieciony Michaelem. – Przecież takie zachowanie jest…

\- Ty nam nie mów – odkrzyknął z pierwszego piętra Chris – jakie jest to zachowanie, bo ja Ci chyba nie muszę mówić, jak w psiej postaci posuwałeś nogę McGonagall jeszcze za czasów szkolnych! To w porównaniu do tamtego to jest nic!

\- Skąd Ty o tym wiesz!

\- A widzisz, się czyta, się wie – stwierdził Chris i wszedł do salonu tym samym kończąc dyskusję na ten temat.

Gdy już Michael zszedł z Syriusza, a ten wstał, Herbert mógł wreszcie się podnieść, a że Herbert był nieraz człowiekiem złośliwym, to żeby jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyć Michaela pędząc na górę krzyczał: „Kate! Kate! Jesteś boska! Śnie ciągle o tobie, wyobrażasz to sobie?"

\- Ja go naprawdę zamorduje – westchnął Michael – czy on musi mi ciągle to przypominać?

\- to co było z tą, no, jak jej tam? Kate? – spytał Syriusz ruszając za Michaelem na górę do salonu.

\- Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać. Może kiedyś… Może kiedyś Ci powiem.

\- Rozumiem. Też tak kiedyś miałem. Była kiedyś taka jedna cudowna dziewczyna w Hogwarcie, ale ona wybrała innego, czy raczej została zmuszona do małżeństwa. Czysta krew i te sprawy. Zresztą, Dumbledore mówił, że sporo wiecie, więc pewnie wiesz, o co chodzi.

Michael zatrzymał się z wrażenia.

\- Akurat o tym chyba nie słyszałem – odpowiedział – ale to wydaje się być przykra sprawa.

Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zorientował się, jak beznadziejnie brzmią one w stosunku do tej sytuacji.

\- Przepraszam. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w wypowiadaniu słów współczucia czy coś.

\- Spoko – powiedział Syriusz – po prostu bądź sobą, a zobaczysz, że będzie dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż może Ci się wydawać. A teraz chodźmy wreszcie do tego salonu, bo chyba mieliście do nas jakieś pytanie.

Michael wraz z Syriuszem weszli do salonu i zaległa niemalże grobowa cisza. Nikt nie kwapił się do przedstawienia pomysłu, o który niektórzy się prawie pobili. Wszyscy pomimo zapewnień Harryego i Chrisa bali się odmownej odpowiedzi, a odpowiedzi odmownej przecież nie chcieli usłyszeć. Każdy z nich chciał postawić na swoim i byli gotowi zrobić wszystko, byleby uzyskać potrzebne im nauki. Chris i Herbert chcieli znać jakieś zaklęcia, żeby dziewczyny na nich leciały, Michael właściwie niewiadomo, co chciał, a Herbert chciał, by wróciła do niego Emily. Pewnie gdyby zapytać Michaela stwierdziłby, że bardzo by chciał mieć z powrotem Katherine tylko dla siebie, ale wiedział, że skoro ona już go nie chce, to nie można jej do niczego zmuszać.

\- Powiedzcie – odezwał się James – co was tak nurtuje.

Cisza.

\- powiecie wreszcie? – zniecierpliwił się James.

Cisza.

\- W takim razie możecie sobie iść do Siebie – powiedział Syriusz. – No chyba, że chcecie się z nami napić kremowego piwa, bo tylko to zostało.

Wszyscy przyjęli ten pomysł z niemą radością i już po chwili siedzieli na fotelach przed kominkiem delektując się kremowym piwem, jednak nadal była cisza.

\- Przecież my nie gryziemy – zapewnił James. – Nie wyrywamy uszu, nie wieszamy na łańcuchach pod sufitem jak Filch…

\- Kiedy to było? – wzdrygnął się Herbert. – Jak on robi takie rzeczy, to ja chyba zostaję tutaj na rok szkolny.

\- Pamiętam – powiedział Syriusz – że ostatnim rocznikom jak przyszliśmy do hogwartu na pewno to robił, ale później Dumbledore zabronił takich praktyk.

\- I bardzo dobrze! – krzyknął Chris. – To jakiś sadysta jest!

\- Ale chyba nie o tym chcieliście rozmawiać? – spytał ponownie James. – Bez powodu na pewno nie przychodzicie, a na pewno nie przychodzicie rozmawiać o Filchu.

\- Ty powiedz!

\- Taa, na pewno. To był twój pomysł, więc sam sobie mów – odparł potrącony przez Chrisa Michael.

\- Ciągle ja!

\- A kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł! – krzyknął Herbert. – Wyciągnęliście mnie z łóżka tylko po to, żeby się kłócić, a gdy znów chciałem iść spać, to ten – Herbert machnął ręką w kierunku Michaela – wpadł na mnie i prawie przez niego umarłem!

\- taaa, na pewno. – odparł Michael i wzruszył ramionami. – Jak chcesz to zaraz możesz umrzeć, jak cię dopadnę za to, co wygadywałeś o mej pięknej Kate!

\- Ona już nie jest twoja, chyba Ci nie muszę przypominać. – Odparł Herbert.


	10. Nieprzewidziane konsekwencje

\- Chodzi nam o to, abyście nauczyli nas jakichś przydatnych zaklęć – powiedział wreszcie Harry. –

Chodzi nam głównie o to, żeby móc się bronić, bo Dumbledoreowi nie do końca można ufać. Nie chciał mi wyjawić przepowiedni przez te wszystkie lata, przez które byłem narażony na niebezpieczeństwo!

\- Michael będzie pewnie chciał nauczyć się jakichś zaklęć, przez które dziewczyny będą leciały na niego dosłownie, jak kot na kotkę, albo kotka na kota, nie wiem. Chyba nie miałem nigdy kota – roześmiał się Syriusz. – Założę się, że pierwszym jego celem będzie biedna Kate.

\- biedna! – wykrzyknął oburzony Mike. – Ona tak manipuluje ludźmi, że to raczej ja jestem biedny, ale nie ona!

\- wykorzystuje to, co mama w genach dała – stwierdził z uśmiechem Chris. – Należy zauważyć, że jest w tym dobra.

\- chyba aż za dobra. Możemy wreszcie skończyć ten temat i przejść do tego, po co tu przyszliśmy?

\- Łapo, pozwól na chwile – powiedział James. – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Po tym stwierdzeniu James bezceremonialnie wyciągnął Łapę z salonu i poszli gdzieś porozmawiać poważnie, a Harry, Herbert, Chris i Michael zostali sami sobie z mętlikiem w głowach. Po pięciu minutach znudzony Herbert wyjrzał przez okno i zaskoczyło go to, co zobaczył.

\- zobaczcie! – wykrzyknął. – Mgła zniknęła!

\- No wow – skomentował Michael. – Zauważyłem to jak weszliśmy tutaj. O czym ty znów myślisz? Pewnie o tej swojej dziwnej Emily.

\- Ona jest kochana, a nie dziwna! Sam jesteś dziwny – warknął Herbert. – Kate jest dziwna a nie Emily. Emily jest taka słodka i cudowna, delikatna i…

Przerwał mu potężny wybuch śmiechu. To Chris dał upust swym emocjom i zaśmiewał się tarzając Się po podłodze.

\- Słodka… hahaha… Ja nie mogę, jak ona jest słodka to ja jestem królem Albanii…

\- Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne – burknął Herbert. – Na pewno jest taka, a przynajmniej była.

\- No właśnie, dobrze myślisz! Była, a teraz taka nie jest i już nigdy taka nie będzie i możesz sobie ją w ogóle darować, bo to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – powiedział Michael.

\- Tak jak ty Kate!

\- O nie, ja nie odpuszczę. Ona jeszcze będzie moja!

\- taaa, chyba w snach – powiedział Herbert.

\- w snach to nie tylko jest moja, ale także robimy wiele innych, bardzo pożytecznych rzeczy.

\- Np. jakich? – spytał złośliwie Chris.

W tym momencie Michael zrobił Się cały czerwony. Czerwone było wszystko. Widoczny kawałek szyi, policzki i nawet uszy.

\- Ouuu, Michael, ostro! – roześmiał się Herbert. – nie mówiłeś, że jest aż tak.

\- A ty to co! – zdenerwował się Michael. – Ja przynajmniej jak śpię, to jestem cicho! A ty…

Tego było zbyt wiele dla Herberta. Był teraz zdenerwowany nie na żarty. Postanowił rozwiązać po męsku tą sprawę tak, aby Michael raz na zawsze się od niego odczepił. Nie zwrócił uwagi na swoje postępowanie, bo jak pamiętał, z Michaela często wszyscy żartowali, a on się tym rzadko przejmował, więc pomyślał, że ten sobie żartuje. Przecież nie może się czepiać o coś takiego. Przecież to nie było nic złego. Rzucił się na niego i zaczął go okładać pięściami. Michael zdążył się uchylić przed pierwszym ciosem, lecz nie zdążył uchylić się przed następnymi, i ciosy zaczęły na niego spadać jak grad. Do tego starcia wtrącili się jeszcze Chris i Harry i wszyscy zaczęli się tłuc. Każdy każdego jak popadło. Po głowie, po plecach, po zębach, ktoś chyba nawet komuś trafił w ucho. Michael stwierdził, że to za mało, więc jakimś cudem zdołał na chwilę wyrwać się Herbertowi, chwycił pierwszą butelkę z kremowym piwem ze stołu, otworzył ją i chlusnął jego zawartością na Herberta, który sam zaczął, a

teraz go bije. Wszyscy podchwycili ten pomysł i każdy każdego zaczął oblewać kremowym piwem, ale po jakimś czasie ono się skończyło, więc zaczęli w siebie rzucać butelkami, a że butelki były szklane, to konsekwencje tego były dość poważne. Gdy Syriusz i James wrócili do salonu, Harry miał rozciętą głowę, Herbert nie miał trzech przednich zębów, Chris miał rozciętą wargę i prawie urwane ucho, Michael zaś był w najbardziej opłakanym stanie, ponieważ jakimś cudem dostał butelką tak w głowę, że stracił przytomność i nijak nie dało się go docucić.

\- I wy chcecie uczyć się zaklęć, po których staniecie się jeszcze potężniejsi? – spytał ze złością James. – Po co wam te zaklęcia? Pewnie chcecie Się tłuc na korytarzach hogwartu? O nie, ja do tego nie przyłożę różdżki.

\- Oj tam, Rogaczu, nie ma co się tak denerwować. Nie pamiętasz już, co my robiliśmy jak byliśmy w ich wieku? – spytał z uśmiechem Syriusz i strzelił Michaela w twarz, co dało natychmiastowy efekt.

\- My… My… Ganialiśmy się z Lunatykiem i…

\- i robiliśmy psikusy wszystkim – dokończył Syriusz. – Oni teraz są naszymi zastępcami, jak jeszcze w zeszłym roku Weasleyowie! Więc wyluzuj, i zabieramy się do pracy.

\- A ani magia? – spytał Chris. – Chcielibyśmy, przynajmniej ja bym chciał móc zmieniać się w jakieś superzwierze.

\- No dobra, to może od tego zaczniemy – powiedział James. – Każdy człowiek może być animagiem i ma swe ukryte zwierze, tylko musi je odkryć. To, w co się zamienicie zależy od waszego charakteru…

Okazało się, że to wszystko nie jest takie trudne. Trzeba było tylko umieć przywołać swoją magię w odpowiednim momencie, zagłębić się w swój umysł jak się tylko da i pomyśleć o zwierzęciu, w jakie się zmienimy, a przynajmniej tak nam się wydaje. Na razie Harryemu, Chrisowi, Herbertowi i Michaelowi nic nie wychodziło poza przywołaniem swojej magii, ale to już było coś! Jak stwierdzili Huncwoci, im samo przywołanie magii zajęło dwa miesiące. Rozmawiali także dzisiaj na temat zaklęć przyciągających kobiety, i tak oto wszyscy mieli niemrawe miny, bo to okazało się być wcale nie mniej trudne niż zamiana w zwierzę. Huncwoci postanowili zrobić chłopakom psikus i rzucić na nich zaklęcie, które miało uaktywnić się dzisiejszej nocy i miało wywołać sen, który odzwierciedla ich największe marzenia, ale rzecz jasna Harry, Herbert, Chris i Michael nic o tym nie wiedzieli. Co to by był za psikus, gdyby same ofiary znały jego skutki? Huncwoci nie wiedzieli, że osoby, o których będą śnić również będą śnić ten sam sen. Gdyby to wiedzieli i wiedzieli co potem się wydarzy, a także czego ofiarami będą, na pewno by się powstrzymali.

Noc była ciepła i bezchmurna. W domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 wszyscy smacznie spali. W pokoju na drugim piętrze spały cztery osoby, które miały dzisiaj wyjątkowo intensywne sny.

Zawsze podobały mu się jej jasne włosy, chociaż detale mogłyby być nieco okazalsze, ale nie ma na co narzekać. Darowanej dziewczynie nie zagląda się w… No właśnie, w co? Herbert już się tym nie przejmował tylko oddał się przyjemności całowania się ze swoją ukochaną. Lubił się z nią drażnić, więc przerwał pocałunek, który z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz namiętniejszy i delikatnie się od niej odsunął. Dostrzegł oburzenie na twarzy i poczuł satysfakcję. Zabawi się tak jak ona nim, chociaż sam nie wiedział skąd się ta myśl wzięła. Ponownie delikatnie musną wargami jej, a następnie zjechał ustami na szyję i zaczął delikatnie całować i przygryzać skórę zjeżdżając coraz niżej. Dziewczyna nie protestowała, a przecież trzeba korzystać z życia. Wszyscy mu mówili, jaką jest prostą osobą, jednak on nie chciał w to wierzyć. Miał okazję Się o tym przekonać, gdy wsunął jej rękę pod bluzkę i zaczął dotykać jej nagiego ciała. Nagle ze wszystkich stron otoczył go potężny wrzask.

\- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kate! Wracaj!

Herbert obudził się i zorientował się, że to był tylko piękny sen…

Chris był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował i jak się tu znalazł. Wiedział, że jest w całkiem przestronnym pokoju, którego ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi zajmowały półki z najrozmaitszymi księgami, książkami, książeczkami i zeszytami, dziennikami, pamiętnikami i innymi teczkami z mniej interesującymi rzeczami. Na fotelu siedziała całkiem zgrabna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna na oko w jego wieku. Od razu, gdy na nią spojrzał spodobała mu się. Miała idealną figurę, była drobna, ale nie za mała i co najważniejsze, niczego jej nie brakowało. Po prostu ideał kobiety. Chris uświadomił sobie, że ona na niego czeka. Podszedł do fotelu, podniósł dziewczynę sam siadając na fotelu i posadził ją sobie na kolanach.

\- Długo musiałam na Ciebie czekać kochanie – powiedziała z wyrzutem spoglądając na niego oczami koloru nocnego nieba.

\- Przepraszam. Nie byłem wstanie pojawić się wcześniej. A tak właściwie to gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- Jak to gdzie! – zdenerwowała się. – Przecież jesteśmy u mnie w domu! Już nie pamiętasz jak często zabierałam cię tu zeszłego lata?

\- eee, nie – odparł Chris i przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. – To w zasadzie jesteśmy razem od zeszłego lata?

\- Nie pamiętam, ale pamiętam, że byłeś moim częstym gościem, a Ty tego nie pamiętasz!

W jej oczach pojawiły się niechciane łzy i spłynęły po policzkach. Ze złością otarła je dłońmi myśląc, że zachowuje się jak jakaś histeryczka. Przecież on zapewne żartował tak jak już nie raz podczas trwania ich związku. Nagle poczuła coś dziwnego.

\- To może oddamy się przyjemniejszym zajęciom? – spytał Chris mrugając do niej i uśmiechając się tak, jak uśmiechał się tylko dla niej. Nagle zrobiło jej się gorąco, chociaż wiedziała, że nie powinno. Nie robili przecież tego pierwszy raz. Zawsze, gdy tak na nią patrzył, była wstanie zrobić dla niego wszystko i robiła wszystko to, o co ją poprosił. Nigdy niczego od niej nie żądał, tylko prosił. Gdy czegoś nie chciała zrobić nie naciskał, bo wiedział, że na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Tej nocy Chris i Susan robili coś więcej niż tylko całowanie się, przynajmniej Chrisowi i Susan tak się zdawało. Nagle ze wszystkich stron rozległ się straszliwy wrzask.

\- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kate! Wracaj!

Chris usiadł na łóżku, przetarł oczy i zorientował się, że to był tylko sen. Tylko piękny sen…

Michael nie wiedział, co tutaj robi. Pamiętał jedynie, że poszedł normalnie spać, a teraz znajdował Się w swojej starej szkole, w pokoju swojej ukochanej, która, o dziwo, również się tam znajdowała, i wcale nie była na niego zła za tak bezceremonialne wtargnięcie. Z tego co zauważył Kate leżała w łóżku. Musiała albo się niedawno położyć, albo jeszcze nie wstać. Przecież była dopiero pierwsza w nocy. Michael pomyślał, żeby jak najprędzej się stąd ulotnić. Nie dość, że co noc o niej śnił, to teraz ten sen wydawał się jakby realniejszy. Nie zdążył zrobić nawet jednego kroku w kierunku drzwi, gdy został przywołany tym głosem, który tak uwielbiał.

\- Idziesz?

Michael nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Odmówić jej czy spełnić jej prośbę? Druga opcja wydawała się być bardzo kusząca, ale ona była świetna w te gierki, i mogła po prostu chcieć się nim znów zabawić, a tego Michael by nie zniósł. Po chwili jednak zdecydował się na drugą opcję i podszedł do niej.

\- skąd się tu wziąłem? – zapytał.

\- to nic nie pamiętasz? – spytała ze słyszalnym smutkiem w głosie.

\- Nie bardzo, a co? Robiliśmy coś, co warte było zapamiętania poza tym, czego pamiętać nie chcę czyli tego, że ze mną zerwałaś?

\- Nie zerwaliśmy! Przecież jesteśmy ze sobą już prawie miesiąc… Jesteś moim chłopakiem i jednym z chłopaków, z którymi byłam najdłużej!

\- to w takim razie co ja tu robię? – spytał mocno zdezorientowany Michael.

\- Wpadłeś do mnie na noc i jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, to nic nie robiliśmy. Po prostu się przytulaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. To, co tak najbardziej lubiłeś robić jeszcze miesiąc temu!

\- Możesz nie krzyczeć? – spytał. – Zaraz tu ktoś przyjdzie.

\- No i trudno, bo ty nie pamiętasz, a powinieneś. Jak mi powiesz, że nie pamiętasz tego, co mi zrobili na jednej z imprez, to cię stąd wyrzucę.

\- eee…

Michael miał mętlik w głowie. Znał tą dziewczynę, ale czuł, że tak jakby jej nie zna. Mówiła o rzeczach, których on sam nie pamiętał, ale skoro jeszcze kiedykolwiek mieli być razem, musiał rozegrać to w taki sposób, żeby wyszło na to, że wszystko jest ok.

\- No pewnie, eee, że tak…

\- Przecież widzę, że kłamiesz…

Nigdy nie lubił widzieć smutku na jej pięknej twarzy. Lubił, gdy się uśmiechała. Lubił, gdy śmiała się z tego, co mówił, choć takich sytuacji było niewiele. Lubił słyszeć jej dźwięczny śmiech. A teraz co? Teraz widział smutek w jej oczach, zaciśnięte usta i drżenie ciała, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać.

\- Byłeś dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie – kontynuowała. – Kochałam cię. Wiesz co? Nadal cię kocham! A Ty mnie nawet nie pamiętasz.

Nagle Kate w tempie błyskawicznym zaczęła się od niego oddalać. Michael krzyknął ile sił w płucach.:

\- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kate! Wracaj!

Usiadł na łóżku, przetarł oczy, podrapał się po głowie i stwierdził, że niestety to był tylko sen. Chociaż może i stety, bo zapewne gdy ona się przebudzi, to nie będzie tego pamiętać. Przecież nie da się śnić o tym samym jednocześnie, chyba, że jest się naprawdę blisko siebie.

Harry doskonale wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. Był to pokój Ginny w Norze. Ale dlaczego akurat jej? Ciągle zadawał sobie to pytanie i ciągle nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Przecież żeby o niej śnić musiałby czuć do niej coś więcej, a z tego co wiedział, nie czuł do Ginny nic więcej poza tym, że kocha ją jak siostrę. Zauważył ją obserwującą go z przeciwległego kąta pokoju.

\- Czyli jednak miałam rację! – wykrzyknęła. – Wiedziałam, że to się wreszcie stanie! Teraz mogę już zerwać z Deanem i będziemy szczęśliwi!

\- O czym Ty mówisz? – spytał zdezorientowany Harry.

Ta sytuacja podobała mu się coraz mniej. Nie wiedział co i po co tutaj robi, a co najważniejsze, nie wiedział, na Merlina, dlaczego Ginny miałaby zrywać z Deanem. Czyżby dla niego? Od razu wyrzucił tą niedorzeczną myśl ze swojej głowy. Przecież to było chore. Ron by go zabił, gdyby się dowiedział, że Harry podrywa jego młodszą siostrzyczkę.

\- Wymyśliliśmy z huncwotami coś takiego, że podczas waszej nauki rzucą na was takie zaklęcie, które aktywuje się, gdy będziecie spać. Ma się przyśnić wam wasze najskrytsze marzenie. Zapomniałam im tylko powiedzieć, że osoba, o której będziecie śnić, bo nie może to być rzecz, będzie śnić razem z wami i będziecie mogli się z nią normalnie porozumiewać. Więc skoro jestem twoim najskrytszym marzeniem, to może…

\- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież Ron mnie zabije!

\- Skoro jesteś tchórzem, to proszę bardzo. Ale wiedz, że ja tak łatwo nie odpuszczę i teraz wiem, że ty też czujesz do mnie coś więcej niż tylko sympatię, ale jeszcze tego nie wiesz!

Po tych słowach Ginny rozpłynęła się, a Harry się obudził. Potarł bliznę, po czym wtulił głowę w poduszkę i zasnął ponownie, Nie zdołał go obudzić nawet krzyk Michaela:

\- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kate! Wracaj!

\- Słyszałeś to, Rogaczu? – spytał Syriusz Jamesa siedzącego na fotelu przed kominkiem w salonie przy Grimmauld Place 12. – Zaczyna Się.

\- Sprytnie to wykombinowała ta ruda córka Weasleyów – powiedział James.

\- Zabiję was! – wrzasnął wpadający do salonu Harry.

Za nim biegli również pozostali marzyciele, czyli Herbert, Chris i Michael. Byli równie wściekli co zadowoleni, z wyjątkiem Michaela i po części Chrisa. Chris nie zdołał niestety ustalić kim była tajemnicza dziewczyna z jego snu. Może miał ją poznać w Hogwarcie? Harry chwycił pierwszą z brzegu poduszkę z kanapy i cisnął nią przez cały pokój. Zdołał jakimś cudem trafić Syriusza prosto w głowę. Syriusz stwierdził, że tak tego nie zostawi i nikt w jego własnym domu nie będzie w niego rzucał jego własnymi poduszkami, po czym podniósł rzuconą przez Harryego poduszkę i cisnął nią w Jamesa. Ten nie pozostał mu dłużny i w salonie rozpętała się największa w tamtych czasach bitwa na poduchy.


	11. Weasleyowie przybywają

Harry miał dość. Budził się już któryś raz z rzędu tej nocy, a po każdym przebudzeniu zasypiał i miał coraz gorsze sny. Najpierw była w nim Ginny, i aż mu się gorąco zrobiło jak sobie przypomniał co robili. Potem Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę. Potem Lord Voldemort wyrywający flaki jakiegoś zwierzęcia i wypijający jego krew, następnie Chris obrywający klątwą cruciatus, potem jego ojciec wymiotujący przez całą długość korytarza aż po Remusa wyrywającego mu wszystkie kończyny, z genitaliami włącznie. Harry chciał się obudzić. Chciał się obudzić i nie śnić o tak makabrycznych rzeczach. Już wolał śnić o pięknej Ginny. Ginny, w której zakochał się właśnie tej nocy. O Ginny, o której marzył. O Ginny, której pragnął tu i teraz! Niech tu przybędzie, niech się pojawi, niech go obudzi! Jego prośby zostały wysłuchane, jednak to nie Ginny go budziła, tylko Chris. Zwykłe metody pobudki nie działały, więc przywołał sobie kubeł zimnej wody, rzucił nań zaklęcie bezdennego dna i zaczął wylewać nigdy niekończącą się zawartość kubła wprost na śpiącego Harryego, który wreszcie się obudził. Wielki wrzask przetoczył się przez cały pokój na drugim piętrze.

\- Night, przestań lać tą wodę! – wrzeszczał Harry. – Jest zimno!

\- Oooo, nasz królewicz Pottuś wreszcie się obudził…

\- Nie jestem niczyim królewiczem, dotarło to wreszcie do Ciebie?

\- Nie, musisz mi to wyjaśnić spokojnie i bez nerwów.

\- Nie, jestem, żadnym, królewiczem!

\- Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz? – Chris udawał, że płacze. – Nikt mnie tu nie lubi i jestem taki samotny!

\- Ojej, biedactwo – westchnął Mike i wtulił się z powrotem w poduszkę.

\- Co biedactwo! Jestem zmęczony i spragniony…

\- czego ty niby możesz być spragniony? – spytał powątpiewająco Harry. – Może mi powiesz, że miłości?

\- Tylko wody – mruknął Chris i poszedł na dół po wodę. Po chwili jednak wrócił i zauważył, że Harry kładzie się z powrotem spać.

\- nie będziesz spał! – wrzasnął Chris i zaczął ponownie oblewać Harryego zimną wodą.

Harry nie czekał długo, tylko wyszedł z łóżka, zabrał Chrisowi kubeł z wodą i sam zaczął go oblewać. Chris natomiast z wrzaskiem wypadł z pokoju i zbiegł po schodach do jadalni w piwnicy, więc Harry pobiegł za nim ciągle próbując oblać go wodą. Nie dość, że zalane były całe schody, to jakimś cudem mokre były też głowy skrzatów porozwieszane tu i ówdzie. Po chwili do jadalni wpadli również zziajany po długim biegu James z jeszcze większym niż zwykle bałaganem na głowie, Herbert, który mruczał coś pod nosem o tym, że nie mógł znów spać podczas, gdy wczoraj przez cały dzień do późnej nocy tłukli się poduszkami i Michael, który jak zwykle narzekał na czym świat stoi.

\- Co tam mruczysz? – spytał Chris Michaela.

\- że jak zwykle z samego rana musicie się awanturować, nie dajecie ludziom spać, bijecie się, rzucacie jakimiś papierkami, kawałkami potłuczonych kałamarzy tak właściwie zastanawiam się dlaczego tu się nie używa normalnych długopisów, oblewacie się wodą i wreszcie wrzeszczycie na cały dom!

\- i dobrze! Nieprawdaż, Harruś?

\- No pewnie, że nie.

\- nie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Chris. – Ty mówisz, że to niedobrze? To za chwilę będzie jeszcze lepiej!

\- czy ty się możesz wreszcie uspokoić? – spytał właśnie wchodzący do jadalni Syriusz. - To naprawdę jest denerwujące, gdy każdego ranka budzę się we własnym domu, słyszę jakieś wrzaski, łomoty. Nawet śniadania nie można spokojnie zjeść!

\- Wyluzuj, Syriuszku. - powiedział z uśmiechem Chris i oblał Syriusza wodą.

\- Szybciej! – poganiała wszystkich pani Weasley. – Szybciej! Oni nie będą na nas czekać!

\- Mamo, przecież oni i tak nic nie robią – zauważył Fred. – jak sobie poczekają cały dzień to się nic nie stanie. Czy oni w ogóle wiedzą, że my przybywamy?

\- Mówiłam Albusowi żeby im przekazał, ale był tam ostatnio pierwszego sierpnia w nocy, więc nie wiem – odpowiedziała pani Weasley. – Powinni wiedzieć, a jak nie wiedzą, to zrobimy im niespodziankę.

Ginny była podekscytowana. Już dzisiaj zobaczy się z Harrym! Jednak przypomniała sobie ostatni sen i posmutniała. On nie będzie chciał z nią być… Ginny nie wiedziała dlaczego. Przecież mieli ze sobą tyle wspólnego i on ją kochał. Gdyby jej nie kochał to by mu się nie przyśniła. Tego samego ranka od razu po przebudzeniu napisała do Deana, że koniec z nimi i że ona nie ma zamiaru mieć już nigdy z nim nic wspólnego. Może to wydawać się śmieszne, że zerwała listownie, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Najważniejszy dla niej był Harry, który gdzieś tam, na Grimmauld Place, właśnie na nią czekał i zapewne właśnie teraz jadł śniadanie.

\- Ron! Rusz się! – krzyknęła pani Weasley. – Nie będziemy na Ciebie czekać pół dnia!

\- To wszystko wina Freda. Gdzieś mi podział mój najnowszy plakat!

\- Uuu, biedny Ronuś nie ma plakaciku? – zażartował Fred. – To tragedia dla całego świata! Nikt nie przeżyje bez najnowszego plakaciku ulubionej drużyny Ronusia.

\- Możesz się zamknąć? – spytał Ron.

\- Mogę, ale nie muszę – odpowiedział Fred. – Jak mi zapłacisz, wtedy pomyślę.

\- Materialista z Ciebie straszny – zdenerwował się Ron. – Wszystko tylko byś robił za pieniądze!

\- Jakoś trzeba podtrzymywać rodzinny interes – wtrącił się George – żywność przecież sama się nie kupi, produkty do sklepu same nie wyprodukują, a przecież żeby mieć z czego je wyprodukować, trzeba również kupić odpowiednie ingrediencje. Wszystko, mój kochany braciszku, w dzisiejszych czasach dostępne jest tylko i wyłącznie za pieniądze.

\- Ale mój spokój nie jest dostępny za pieniądze, tylko za waszą łaskawość!

\- Masz rację, więc nie będziemy łaskawi i spokoju mieć nie będziesz.

Po zmuszeniu Chrisa do uprzątnięcia całego domu wliczając w to porozwieszane wszędzie głowy skrzatów wszyscy domownicy zasiedli w swym standardowym miejscu przesiadywań, czyli w salonie przed kominkiem na kanapach lub fotelach, albo, jak kto woli, na podłodze. Wszyscy standardowo popijali różne napoje. Od piwa kremowego począwszy, na ognistej skończywszy. Jakiś przeciętny człowiek zauważyłby, że codziennie tu się pije. Zapewne by stwierdził, że w tym domu mieszkają same pijaki i nie ma tam żadnych przyzwoitych ludzi. Oczywiście każdy wie, że by się pomylił, bowiem James i Syriusz popijali jednocześnie ucząc Chrisa, Harryego, Herberta i Michaela nowych zaklęć. Ten przeciętny człowiek gdyby się o tym dowiedział powiedziałby zapewne, że uczenie po pijaku wcale nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Otóż nic bardziej mylnego. Jak któregoś dnia stwierdził Syriusz, po pijanemu mu się lepiej myśli. „W tej starej głowie nie za wiele oleju już pozostało, a to, co pozostało działa lepiej po trunku niż przed" tak wtedy powiedział, na co całe społeczeństwo zebrane w salonie ryknęło gromkim śmiechem i powróciło do nauki. Wtedy uczyli się zaklęć zwodzących tak, aby żadna peleryna niewidka nie była im więcej do niczego potrzebna chociaż Harry uparł się, że nie chce znać żadnych zaklęć, bo mu wystarczy jego peleryna, której nigdy nikomu nie odda. Powracając jednak do czasów teraźniejszych.

\- Wiecie o tym, że dzisiaj przybywają Weasleyowie? – spytał Syriusz.

\- Mamy coś na normalne sny? – spytał Michael. – Dzisiejszej nocy śniły mi się takie rzeczy…

\- Które współczesnemu nastolatkowi śnią się co noc? – spytał James.

\- bardzo śmieszne!

\- Weasleyowie? – spytał Herbert. – Ta wielka zwariowana rodzinka?

\- To właśnie ta. Ta, co ma siódemkę dzieci i wieczny bałagan na podwórku – dokończył Chris. – Jak możesz ich nie znać?

\- Czy ja powiedziałem, że ich nie znam?

\- Tak to wyglądało. To o której przyjeżdżają? – spytał Chris.

\- Jak będą, to będą – stwierdził James.

Zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowo, rozległo się potężne łomotanie do drzwi.

\- Nie no, za chwile obudzą obraz mojej kochanej mamusi – powiedział zdenerwowany Syriusz. – Czy oni nie mogą być ciszej!

Jakby na przekór rozległo się jeszcze głośniejsze łomotanie do drzwi i wrzask matki Syriusza.

\- Szlamy! Plugawcy! Bezczeszczą dom moich przodków!

\- Zamknij się! – wrzasnął Syriusz.

\- Jak śmiesz! Zostałeś wydziedziczony! Wyrzekłeś się własnej rodziny!

Nic więcej nie zdążyła powiedzieć, ponieważ rozwścieczony Syriusz machnął różdżką i zasłony zasunęły się z powrotem na swoje miejsce, a James podążył otworzyć drzwi. Po ich otwarciu dało się słyszeć wrzaski, że przecież Pani Weasley ich nie tak wychowała, że Oni kimkolwiek by nie byli są niewychowanymi bachorami, którzy nie mają żadnej kultury, że się nie dobija do nieswojego domu jak do obory…

\- To do obory się w ogóle puka? – spytał Herbert.

\- Jesteś bezczelny! – ryknęła pani Weasley wchodząc do domu.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał Herbert? – A mnie się tam zdaje, że pani potomstwo jest niewychowane i totalnie bezczelne, że aż to przekracza ludzkie pojęcie!

\- Idź sprzątać! Trzeba ten dom śmierciożerców doprowadzić do stanu…

Dopiero po chwili pani Weasley rozejrzała się po domu i aż otworzyła usta z zaskoczenia. Można było stwierdzić, że dom wygląda lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jakimś cudem zniknęły głowy skrzatów, które porozwieszane tu i ówdzie psuły tylko estetykę. Jedyne co pozostało po starym, mrocznym domu Blacków to obraz pani Black wiszący sobie i przeszkadzający każdemu, kto mówi trochę głośniej, niż normalnie, np. pani Weasley.

\- Idź posprzątaj pokój – poprawiła swą poprzednią wypowiedź pani Weasley. – Na pewno masz ogromny bałagan. Możesz być pewien, że później to sprawdzę!

\- Tak, bo pani sobie myśli, że sobie tu pani przybywa nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo po co, i będzie pani każdym rządzić? – spytał Herbert z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – To ja pani na starcie mówię, że mi pani nigdy nie będzie mówić, co mam robić, bo ja tu przyjechałem do Syriusza i Jamesa i tylko ich będę się słuchał. Jak mi powiedzą, bym wziął kubeł, napełnił go wodą, rzucił zaklęcie bezdennego dna i zaczął oblewać cały dom, to z pewnością bym to zrobił, ale oni raczej nigdy nie kazaliby mi sprzątać!

Ginny z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na Freda.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytała.

\- Nie wiem. Wiem na pewno, że gościu byłby świetnym psotnikiem – powiedział Fred. – zapewne i tak godnie nas zastąpi w tym roku w Hogwarcie.

Tak wściekłej Molly Weasley nikt jeszcze nigdy na oczy nie widział. Nikt nie przeczy, że Herbert zachował się po chamsku, ale to, co później zrobiła, to przekracza wszelkie pojęcie. Chwyciła pierwszą lepszą szmatę i zaczęła okładać Herberta po głowie mówiąc coś o niewychowanych dzieciakach. Herbert zaczął uciekać, więc pani Weasley zaczęła go gonić. Biegali tak po całym domu, aż któryś z pozostałych domowników nie wytrzymał i podstawił nogę biegnącemu na przedzie Herbertowi, który wyłożył się jak długi na środku przejścia między jadalnią a schodami i wyjściem na zewnątrz. Biegnąca za nim pani Weasley nie zauważyła tego, potknęła się o leżącego Herberta i rąbnęła wprost na niego łamiąc mu zapewne wszystkie możliwe do złamania kości, ponieważ jak każdy wie, pani Weasley nie należała do osób chudych. Najdziwniejsze było to, że zamiast przestać wrzeszczeć, ta zaczęła krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej coś o nieumiejących biegać dzieciakach, co to nie chcą jej słuchać i później wyjdą na złych ludzi, jak Fred czy George, którzy nawet nie skończyli szkoły.

\- To ile SUMów zdali pani synowie? – wycharczał Herbert

\- Więcej niż ty kiedykolwiek! – wrzasnęła jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczona pani Weasley.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – wyjęczał Herbert. – Ja jestem bardzo mądrym i skromnym człowiekiem.

\- To tak jak ja! – ucieszył się Syriusz. – Jestem jednocześnie skromnym, mądrym, pięknym i cudownym człowiekiem!

Harry musiał szybko schować się przed Ginny, dopóki ta go jeszcze nie zauważyła. Nie chciał się z nią teraz kłócić, a jednocześnie nie chciał powiedzieć jej czegoś przykrego, co by już na zawsze zniweczyło plany Harryego. Miał zamiar z nią chodzić, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Harry musiał najpierw od swojego ojca dowiedzieć się, jak miał postępować z kobietami. Nie wiedział przecież, co one lubią. Jakieś kwiatki i inne takie według Harryego duperele, które nic nie wnoszą do życia, przynajmniej jego. No cóż – pomyślał. Będzie musiał pogadać o tym z ojcem. Ale to jutro. Dzisiaj musi pogadać z Ronem i przedstawić mu jego nowych przyjaciół. Miał również nadzieję, że Ron zaakceptuje ich i nie będzie zazdrosny. O Hermionę się nie martwił, bo ta była otwartą osobą i lubiła poznawać nowych ludzi, więc zapewne nie będzie miała nic przeciwko poszerzeniu ich paczki o nowe osoby.


	12. Śmierć ministra i przekomarzanek cd

Kolejne dni w domu przy Grimmauld Place nie różniły się zbytnio od tego, w którym przybyli Weasleyowie z wyjątkiem tego, że pani Weasley nie przygniatała już nikogo swym cielskiem, a Herbert nie był tak bezczelny jak wtedy, gdy powiedział pani Weasley, że nie będzie jej słuchał. Po incydencie z panią Weasley wszyscy ci, którzy choć trochę znali się na medycynie, czyli jedna osoba w tym domu musiała naprawić kości Herberta, które nie były w najlepszym stanie. Wszystkie żebra miał połamane, mało tego, w niejednym miejscu. Po uleczeniu Herberta, Harry, Herbert, Chris i Mike spędzali większość czasu z Huncwotami na nauce zaklęć, które mogą im się przydać w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym, lub tych, które mogą, aczkolwiek nie koniecznie muszą im się przydać w tym i następnym roku szkolnym, jak np. poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie na żyrandol, aby spadł na konkretną osobę czy inne wcale nie śmieszne katastrofalne w skutkach głupstwa, jak to określiła któregoś dnia pani Weasley. Było to piętnastego sierpnia po śniadaniu, gdy wszyscy porozchodzili się po całym domu. Harry, Herbert, Chris i Mike oraz Huncwoci zajęli swoje standardowe miejsce, czyli salon na pierwszym piętrze. Rozmawiali właśnie na temat, czy by nie zaproponować Irytkowi, aby w jakiś przez siebie tylko znany sposób, umilił życie nauczycielom. Nie wnikali jak, chcieli tylko, aby nauczyciele nie mieli życia w tym roku i aby musieli użerać się z Irytkiem jeszcze częściej, niż to było rok czy dwa lata temu. Pewnego dnia wpadli na pomysł, aby w jakiś widowiskowy sposób wzbogacić ucztę powitalną o jakieś świetne efekty np. wywołać bitwę na jedzenie, albo jak to zwykli robić bardzo często, zacząć oblewać wszystkich wodą.

\- Mnie tam to się już przejadło. Ani to śmieszne, ani ciekawe. A potem człowiekowi zimno – mruknął niechętnie Herbert. – I przebierać się trzeba… Eeee, nuda.

\- Ty znów narzekasz? – spytał Chris śmiejąc się szaleńczo. – Mnie tam to nadal śmieszy i jest zabawne, a chyba cała w tym frajda, żeby musieli się przebierać! Może podejrzymy jakieś piękne laski…

\- Ty chyba przesadzasz! – stwierdził oburzony Harry. – Ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

\- A idź Ty… słaby jesteś. A może się boisz, że jakaś cię przyłapie?

\- No i co? Niech przyłapie – stwierdził Mike. – będzie zabawniej.

\- OO to to to, to mi się podoba! – wykrzyknął radośnie Chris.

Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że oblewanie wodą wcale nie jest nudne w szczególności, że można by dobierać różną temperaturę tej wody. Natomiast któregoś dnia Harry przechadzając się samotnie po piwnicach GP napotkał dziwne pomieszczenie, do którego wszedł nie namyślając się długo, ale natychmiast z niego wybiegł z powodu przeraźliwego wrzasku. Po tym incydencie musiał pójść do Huncwotów, aby ci uzdrowili jego biedne uszy, które ucierpiały co nieco w tym nieistniejącym starciu z niewidzialnym krzykaczem i nigdy więcej nie odwiedzał piwnic. Innego zdania był Chris, który stwierdził, że chciałby się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób ten wrzask został stworzony i niezwłocznie podążył do Syriusza, w celu wyciągnięcia od niego informacji na temat piwnic i tego, co się w nich znajduje. Syriusz był dobrym człowiekiem, więc bezzwłocznie udzielił Chrisowi wszelkich znanych mu informacji i Chris podążył do piwnic. Odnalazł komnatę, której położenie opisał mu Harry, wszedł do niej i rzucił na ścianę naprzeciw, jak to opisał Syriusz, zaklęcie rozbrajające. Nastała cisza. Chris rzucił zaklęcie detekcji rzucanych zaklęć, i poza swoim rozbrajaczem wykrył mnóstwo dziwnych zaklęć, które sobie zapisał, po czym z kilkoma zwitkami pergaminu wrócił na górę do wszystkich, by pochwalić się swoją zdobyczą. Wszyscy jednogłośnie uznali rzucony mimochodem pomysł, aby to zaklęcie rzucić podczas trwania uczty powitalnej, a następnie oblać wszystkich lodowatą wodą tak, aby wszyscy z wrzaskiem zaczęli uciekać gdzie tylko nogi poniosą. Drzwiami, oknami i czym tylko się da. Najbardziej chłopaków ucieszyła ewentualna reakcja dziewczyn. Wszystkich czterech, z wyjątkiem Rona, który niedawno także dołączył do czwórki przyjaciół, ale stwierdził, że za bardzo uwzięli się na dziewczyny, które nic złego nikomu nie robią. Herbert natomiast rzucił komentarz w stylu, że Ronuś się zakochał i dlatego nie chce dręczyć dziewczyn. Ron odpowiedział, że dziewczyny ładnie wyglądają, i nawet jak się zakochał, to jemu nic do tego, Na co Chris spytał go, czy jakby ktoś podwalał się do jego siostry, to też by twierdził, że niczym złym jest robienie jej na złość. Ron odpowiedział, że raczej nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby umawiać się z jego siostrą. Harryemu wydało się to dziwne. Ginny miała zgrabną figurę i potrafiła przyciągać wzrok chłopaków a przynajmniej jego, więc nie wiedział o co Ronowi chodzi. Dwudziestego trzeciego byli zmuszeni jak twierdził Herbert i Mike, zadowolony jak Harry i obojętny jak Chris przebywać z Ginny, która nie miała czym się zająć więc postanowiła wpaść do swoich starszych kolegów żeby pośmiać się z nimi z różnych głupot, które nawzajem sobie opowiadali. Na początku było nieco niezręcznie, ponieważ chłopaki czyli Chris, Herbert i Mike nie znali do końca Ginny, a przecież przeczytali książki. Tam jednak nie było jej zbyt wiele, więc musieli ją trochę bardziej poznać. Potem już cały dzień upłynął im na wzajemnym dokuczaniu, przekomarzankach i innych wygłupach. Zrobili nawet mini bitwę na poduszki! Jednak to nie było to, co z Huncwotami. Wieczorem jak zwykle zeszli na kolację wciąż się śmiejąc. Pani Weasley spytała ich co ich tak bawi na co nie otrzymała zadowalającej odpowiedzi, więc dała sobie spokój. Po zjedzeniu kolacji piątka przyjaciół udała się na codzienne lekcje u huncwotów. Dzisiejszego wieczora czwórce przyjaciół udało się swe górne i dolne kończyny zamienić w ich zwierzęce odpowiedniki. Chris był wilkiem o jasnej sierści, gdzieniegdzie przetykanej pasmami czerni, Harry był jeleniem jak jego ojciec, Herbert koniem, a Mike Gepardem. Ron nie zdążył jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie nauczyć się tej czynności, jednak niewiele już mu brakowało.

\- Czy wy wiecie, że mamy w piwnicy całkiem niezłą siłownię? – spytał któregoś razu Chris.

\- Jak to! – zdziwił się Harry. – Przecież jej tam nie zauważyłem!

\- Bo nie patrzysz gdzie łazisz, tylko leziesz przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mijasz.

\- Tak tak, a ty zamiast się przechwalać jaki genialny jesteś powiesz wreszcie, gdzie ona jest? – zdenerwował się Mike.

\- O niee! Sami musicie do tego dojść.

\- Ogarnij się! – wrzasnął Herbert. – Gadaj gdzie ona jest!

\- Ojej – zacmokał Chris – chyba będziesz musiał nauczyć się uzyskiwać informacje. Takim tonem na pewno ode mnie nie wydobędziesz żadnych informacji potrzebnych do zlokalizowania ewentualnego położenia obiektu twoich zainteresowań. Poza tym, po co ty będziesz tam chodził? Przecież Emily to i tak już zamknięty rozdział.

\- Skąd wiesz! Może to wcale nie jest prawda! Poza tym, weź się nie wtrącaj w nieswoje sprawy i gadaj!

\- To mam się nie wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, czy gadać? – spytał z uśmiechem Chris.

\- Masz się nie wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, ale udzielić mi potrzebnych informacji na temat położenia siłowni w naszej piwnicy!

\- Właśnie! – przyłączył się do nalegań Harry. – Mógłbyś powiedzieć, gdzie to jest!

\- Ty i tak masz już Rudą w garści – odparł z uśmiechem Chris. – Tobie to nie jest do szczęścia potrzebne.

\- No i co? – spytał Harry. – Jakbym trochę przypakował to byłbym przystojniejszy i…

\- I więcej dziewczyn by się za tobą oglądało – dokończył Chris. – A nie sądzisz, że to mogłoby nie spodobać się Ginny?

\- Ale wtedy byłbym przystojniejszy i bardziej bym jej się podobał!

\- Ale podobałbyś się nie tylko jej!

Niespodziewanie dyskusję chłopców przerwała Ginny, która z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi do ich pokoju i wpadła doń niczym huragan. Już po jej minie można było stwierdzić, że coś wyprowadziło ją z równowagi.

\- Widzieliście to! – wykrzyknęła rozpaczliwie. – Jak oni mogli to zrobić!

To mówiąc podała Michaelowi, ponieważ był akurat najbliżej Proroka Codziennego, którego pierwszą stronę zdobiło zdjęcie ministra, a pod nim nagłówek: „Minister nie żyje".

Jak donoszą Aurorzy, minister został odnaleziony dzisiejszego ranka martwy w swoim gabinecie. Czy czarodziejski świat nie ma już żadnych szans z Tym, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać? Bo to, że on stał za tą zbrodnią było dla wszystkich faktem dobrze znanym. Nie była wstanie pomóc nawet prywatna armia ministra, składająca się z trzydziestu Aurorów brygady uderzeniowej, ponieważ nikt z nich nie widział nic intrygującego tej nocy. Jak mówi dowodzący Brygady, James Thomson, ochrona całego budynku nie zauważyła nic dziwnego tej, jak i poprzedniej nocy. Czy w takim razie nie ma już dla świata czarodziejów żadnego ratunku? Wprost z ministerstwa magii dla Proroka Codziennego Rita Skeeter.

\- Nie wierzyłbym tej babie – mruknął Harry. – Jedyne co robi najlepiej, to tylko przekręca, naciąga i kłamie. Ile ona wygaduje na mój temat! Jedyne, co najchętniej bym zrobił, to dorwał tą babę i zrobił z nią coś takiego, że…

\- A ja myślałam, że wolisz mnie niż jakieś stare babska – zażartowała Ginny.

Harry jednak zbyt poważnie wziął sobie te słowa do serca i zaczął się natychmiast tłumaczyć.

\- To nie tak! Ja nie chciałbym przecież nic z nią robić takiego, co by mogło…

Harry zrobił się cały czerwony.

\- Ty jesteś o wiele ładniejsza i w sumie to masz lepszą figurę i…

\- A ja myślałam, że mnie kochasz! – droczyła się dalej Ginny. – A we mnie pociąga cię jedynie moja figura!

Ginny zaczęła udawać, że płacze. Harry natomiast zdenerwował się, bo nie wiedział jak może jej wytłumaczyć swoje słowa.

\- Oj Pottuś, Pottuś – mruknął Chris. – Ty to się nigdy nie nauczysz zachowań kobiet.

Harry zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, tym razem ze złości.

\- A ty to co! – ryknął na Chrisa. – Sam nie jesteś lepszy! Ciągle tylko się z każdego naśmiewasz i nikomu nigdy nic nie doradzisz!

\- Zacznij czytać książki – odparł Chris. – To jest moja dobra rada na dzisiejszy dzień dla ciebie.

\- Książki są nudne! Aż mi się robi niedobrze jak słyszę słowo książki.

\- Bo ty jesteś głupi – wtrącił się Michael. – Książki są nieocenionym źródłem wiedzy.

\- To co z tą Skeeter? – spytał złośliwie Chris. – Co byś chciał z nią zrobić, że aż Ginny robi się zazdrosna?

\- Zamknij się! – zdenerwował się Harry. – Ty nic nie rozumiesz!

\- Ha! Ja nic nie rozumiem! Rozumiem więcej niż Ci się wydaje. Np to, że Skeeter podoba Ci się bardziej niż Ginny, tylko nie chcesz zranić tej małej i nie chcesz jej tego powiedzieć!

\- Nie jestem mała! – oburzyła się Ginny.

\- Nie no, wcale – stwierdził Chris. – Sięgasz mi może do klaty, i Ty twierdzisz, że nie jesteś mała?

\- Wyżej!

\- No dobra, może dwa centymetry wyżej.

\- Bo to nie jest tak, jak myślicie! – warknął Harry.

\- To może nam wyjaśnisz! – powiedziała rozpaczliwie Ginny.

\- Ale…

Harryemu przerwał głośny szloch Ginny, która wtuliła się w Chrisa i rozpłakała się na dobre. Harry nie zauważył tego, że mrugnęli do siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Jak on może mnie tak ranić. J Ja, J ja, Ja go tak Kocham, a, a on mnie nie!

\- Ej, Malutka, nie płacz… Na pewno się wszystko ułoży… – wypowiedział te puste słowa Chris. – Ja tego na pewno dopilnuje.

\- Nie prawda! O On, On mnie już nie kocha! A przecież ten sen…

\- Cicho! – krzyknął Harry.

\- Ojoj, Pottuś, chyba masz nam wiele do opowiedzenia – odparł Chris. – Nie powinieneś przed nami trzymać w tajemnicy, że śniłeś o Tej właśnie dziewczynie! A ja już sobie zakładałem, że jak nie znajdę tamtej laski, co to mi się przyśniła, a swoją drogą całkiem ładniutka była, to będę podbijał do tej rudej istotki, a ty zniweczyłeś moje plany!

\- Ale ja nie czuję nic do Skeeter! – kontynuował poprzedni temat Harry, jakby nie usłyszał poprzedniej wypowiedzi Chrisa. – Wy nic nie rozumiecie! Ona ciągle wygaduje różne bzdurne rzeczy na mój temat, a ja miałbym…

Harryemu przerwało wtargnięcie Rona do pokoju. Ten jednak zatrzymał się w drzwiach i aż zbladł. Po chwili jego wrzask słyszalny był w całym domu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz! Przecież chodzisz z Deanem! A teraz zachowujesz się jak jakaś. Jakaś…

\- Dokończ! – odkrzyknęła Ginny stając przed Ronem z rządzą mordu w oczach.

\- Siemano Ronuś! – przerwał tą kłótnię Mike. – Co tam ciekawego u Ciebie? Napijesz się z nami kremowego? Jest takie dobre!

\- Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy! – wrzasnął Ron. – Muszę chronić swoją siostrę przed tym wariatem, który nie trzyma łap przy sobie!

\- Masz coś do mnie! – ryknął Chris wstając z fotela.

\- A żebyś wiedział! – odryknął Ron rzucając się z pięściami na Chrisa.

Już po chwili obaj niegdyś przyjaciele tłukli się na środku pokoju. Wiadomym dla wszystkich było, że tą potyczkę zwycięży Chris, był on bowiem lepiej zbudowany od Rona i dzięki temu silniejszy. Nie minęła minuta, gdy Ron leżał przygnieciony cielskiem Chrisa na podłodze.

\- Nie rzucaj się na silniejszych, cieniasku. – Powiedział mu Chris, po czym wstał i podniósł Rona i rzucił go na fotel. – Poza tym, twoja szanowna siostra nie jest taka, za jaką ją uważasz, a ja trzymam łapska przy sobie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

\- Panowie, ja mam dość tych kłótni i wrzasków, i chyba stąd wychodzę – mruknął Herbert. – Poza tym, chyba trochę o czym innym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej, zanim ten furiat tu wszedł.

Ron poczerwieniał ze złości. Nikt nie będzie go obrażał!

\- Nie obrażaj mnie w moim własnym domu!

\- Jakim twoim domu? – spytał Mike. – Przecież jesteśmy w domu Syriusza.

\- To może Harry wreszcie nam wytłumaczy, co ma zamiar robić ze Skeeter. – stwierdził Chris i rozsiadł się wygodnie na zajmowanym wcześniej miejscu.

\- Ginny jest o wiele lepsza od Skeeter. Jest ładniejsza, poza tym to wolę dziewczyny albo w swoim wieku albo młodsze…

\- A Chang? – przerwała mu Ginny.

\- Chang to jedna wielka pomyłka – powiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami – poza tym, Podobasz mi się od jakiegoś czasu, no i ten śmieszny sen, który mój szanowny kochany Ojczulek z moim szanownym kochanym Ojczulkiem Chrzestnym wywołali chyba coś znaczył nie?

\- Zaraz! Siłownia! – wykrzyknął Herbert. – Gdzie jest ta siłownia!

\- W piwnicy. – Odparł Chris i wyszedł z pokoju, aby zaprowadzić wszystkich na siłownię.

\- Po wieczorze ciężkich ćwiczeń wszyscy wrócili do pokoju. Jedyne na co mieli teraz ochotę, to porządna wyżerka i sen, lecz najpierw musieli wziąć prysznic, bo jak stwierdziła pani Weasley, strasznie śmierdzieli. Po pochłonięciu kolacji i cowieczornych czynnościach udali się do pokoju i dyskutowali zawzięcie o tym, kto więcej wycisnął i kto będzie silniejszy w przyszłości albo kto się będzie bardziej podobał dziewczynom. Ta dyskusja nieomal przerodziła się w kłótnie, jednakże do pokoju zajrzała pani Weasley i kazała iść spać, więc chłopaki stwierdzili, że pertraktację odłożą na jutrzejszy dzień. Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru udawać się spać. Wiedział, że to szalone, jednak tej nocy planował jeszcze odwiedzić pewną rudą osóbkę.

\- Co on wyprawia! – zdenerwował się James. – Molly przecież kazała im iść spać! Czy ty to widzisz, Syriuszu?

-Spokojnie, rogaczu, przecież nic złego się nie dzieje.

\- Jak nic złego się nie dzieje!

\- Ciszej, bo pobudzisz wszystkich.

\- I tak nikt nie śpi! A w szczególności mój syn! Idę tam. Muszę go powstrzymać. Przecież on wszystko zepsuje!

\- Jak teraz tam pójdziesz, to ty wszystko zepsujesz, a nie on. Poczekaj chwilę, zapowiada się ciekawe przedstawienie.

\- nie no…

Ta noc była wyjątkowo radosna. Harry przemierzając piętra Grimmauld Place myślał nad tym, co za chwilę się stanie. Martwił się, czy Ginny nie wyrzuci go z jej pokoju i nie zacznie wrzeszczeć na cały dom. Nie wiedział przecież, co sobie pomyśli o wizytach o tak późnej porze. Po chwili znalazł się przed drzwiami jej pokoju. Zapukał cicho, lecz żadnej odpowiedzi z drugiej strony drzwi nie usłyszał, zapukał więc ponownie. Nagle za nim rozległo się głośne buu!

\- Czy to nie za późno na odwiedziny? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem Ginny.

\- Nie strasz tak! – ofuknął ją Harry. – Prawie umarłem ze strachu!

\- Wejdź do środka – powiedziała Ginny.

Harry otworzył drzwi pokoju, przepuścił dziewczynę pierwszą, wszedł za nią i zamknął drzwi. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co chce zrobić nie jest może najmądrzejsze. Postanowił jednak brnąć w to dalej.

\- W takim razie, panie Potter, co pana do mnie sprowadza? – spytała udawanie poważnym tonem Ginny.

\- Chciałem się właściwie dowiedzieć, jak to będzie z nami.

\- To już zależy od Ciebie.

\- Ale jak to! Przecież Ty podobno też coś do mnie czujesz…

\- Nazywaj to po imieniu.

\- i chyba też chcesz ze mną być!

\- Hmm, po dzisiejszym co usłyszałam o Ricie, co byś chciał z nią zrobić, to nie jestem już tego taka pewna. – powiedziała Ginny.

\- Ale przecież potem się wytłumaczyłem! – oburzył się Harry. – Ja już nie wiem, o co wam chodzi.

\- Ale liczy się pierwsze słowo – odparła z uśmiechem Ginny. – Poza tym, za bardzo się denerwujesz. Jeszcze w tak młodym wieku nabawisz się zmarszczek, i co wtedy będzie? Nie będziesz mi się tak podobał jak teraz. W ogóle, to po co chodzisz na siłownię? Przecież nie musisz pakować ani nic, żeby mi się podobać.

\- Ale jestem chuchro – odpowiedział Harry.

\- No cóż, to wszystko wyjaśnia.

\- To mogę z Tobą chodzić?

\- Hmm, muszę się zastanowić, czy chce chodzić na siłownię, a ty musisz się zastanowić, czy chcesz mieć dziewczynę bardziej umięśnioną od ciebie.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! – zdenerwował się Harry.

\- A o co?

\- Czy będziesz moją dziewczyną?

\- Hmm, muszę się zastanowić...

Harry się wściekł. Czy te dziewczyny nie mogą być wreszcie normalne i przestać się bawić? Kilka tygodni temu jeszcze mówiła co innego, a dzisiaj musi się zastanowić! Nie mówiąc nic odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Będąc za drzwiami usłyszał jednak słowa Ginny.

\- Szybko się poddajesz, Kochanie.

\- I jak, Pottuś? – spytał Harryego Chris po wejściu do pokoju.

\- Daj spokój. Raz mówi co innego, teraz że się musi zastanowić, to jakaś paranoja totalna jest!

\- Powiedziała coś może jak wychodziłeś?

\- że „Szybko się poddajesz, kochanie".

\- No, to jeszcze nic straconego.

Z tą myślą Harry zasnął, bo przecież jeszcze nic straconego.

\- Co za wiewióra – uśmiechnął się James. – A ja chciałem tam iść…

\- No widzisz, to znak, że stary Kundel jednak jeszcze co nieco wie na ten temat.

\- Nie myślisz, że to tak trochę głupio ich podglądać?

To mówiąc James zakończył zaklęcie monitoringu rzucone na przyjaciół i Ginny.

\- Może faktycznie – odparł Syriusz. – No nic, Rogaczu, teraz można iść się napić.


	13. Hogwarcie, nadjeżdżamy!

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się w znacznie gorszym humorze niż dzień wcześniej. Nie miał ochoty na żarty, ani wygłupy ze swoimi kolegami, jednak oni mieli zupełnie inne plany.

\- I jak tam, Barry? – spytał Chris.

W pokoju nastało przejmujące milczenie. Nikt nie chciał przerwać ciszy. Każdy z niecierpliwością czekał na odpowiedź Harryego, jednak on cały czas milczał. Po chwili Chris zniecierpliwił się i klepnął go w ramię.

\- Trotter!

\- O kim Ty mówisz? – warknął Harry.

\- Oj, Barry, Barry… Jaki ty jesteś głupi. Kobiety takie są. Raz tak, a raz nie. Raz chcę do Ciebie, a raz spieprzaj, zboku. Sam nie raz miałem takie same problemy, więc teraz po prostu je zdobywam, dla samego zdobycia. To jest o wiele bardziej przyjemne niż związywanie się z jedną na stałe. Popatrz tylko, same korzyści! Jak Cię jedna nie chce, to zawsze masz drugą, trzecią no i zapewne czwartą. Zauważ jeszcze, że dziewczyny w XXII w. są bardzo chętne!

\- Ale ja jej nic nie zrobiłem! I w ogóle co ty wygadujesz! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim idiotą.

\- Trotter, Trotter… Przecież sobie żartowałem, sztywniaku jeden!

\- Nie jestem żaden Trotter, Barry, Harruś, Pottuś, Barry Trotter ani Twoje inne dziwne wymysły!

\- Oj, Harruś, Harruś… – powiedział Chris i pogłaskał Harryego po głowie.

\- Weź łapy!

\- Nie!

\- Zabieraj!

\- Nie!

\- Znowu się drzesz? – spytał Herbert. – Ludziom spać nie dajesz. Mam dość waszych wrzasków! Całę szczęście, że już za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy stąd i będę miał święty spokój.

\- Nieee, Herbi. Tam będziesz wstawał jeszcze wcześniej! Przecież będziemy musieli tworzyć jakieś radosne wydarzenia, a ty spać będziesz? Ooo nie nie nie! – wrzasnął Chris i rzucił się na Herberta zabierając mu kołdrę.

\- Oddawaj to! – wrzasnął Herbert.

\- Nie krzycz na mnie!

\- To oddaj mi moją kołdrę!

\- Patrz, już jest dziesiąta. Trzeba wstawać!

\- Niee. Wszystko mnie boli.

\- Było trzeba wczoraj tak nie targać – wtrącił się do rozmowy Michael. – Wstawaj i nie jęcz.

Herbert nie miał innego wyjścia. Z niezadowoloną miną zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, by wykonać codzienne poranne czynności. Przemył twarz i wrócił do pokoju.

\- Złazimy na dół? – spytał.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, jednakże wszyscy jednocześnie ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Wiadome było, że przecież w czterech się nie przecisną przez nie, toteż zaczęli się przepychać. Jakimś cudem jako pierwszy wyszedł Chris, któremu udało się przepchnąć nie przykładając do tego zbyt wielkiej siły. Gdy już zeszli na dół i udali się do jadalni. Spotkali w niej jedynie Syriusza czytającego przy stole proroka codziennego.

\- Umarł ktoś znany? – spytał Harry.

\- Na Merlina! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś. Nieee, tylko to samo, co wczoraj. Wszyscy zastanawiają się co się stało z ministrem. Voldemort nie wychyla nosa ze swojej dziury.

\- Ciekawe co się z nim stało – spytał Chris.

\- A co, już za nim tęsknisz? Mnie tam go wcale nie brakuje. – powiedział Harry. – Chociaż to dziwne, bo od kilku tygodni wcale nie boli mnie blizna.

\- To dość niepokojące – powiedział Syriusz. – Jakby cie bolała blizna, to byśmy przynajmniej wiedzieli, czy coś kombinuje czy nie.

\- Może sam siebie zabił? – spytał z nadzieją Harry.

\- Taa, na pewno. Czarny pan zabijałby sam siebie… A to dobre. – zaśmiał się Syriusz.

\- No co! Ta mgła na pewno nie należała do najłatwiejszych zaklęć. Nawet chyba Dumbledore nie wie co to jest.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – spytał zaniepokojony Syriusz.

\- Sam mi powiedział jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. – odparł Harry.

Syriusz uspokoił się.

\- Już myślałem, że znów kombinujecie coś żeby podsłuchiwać zebrania zakonu – zażartował. – Całe szczęście, że nie.

Syriusz nie wiedział, że chłopaki i tak wiedzą wszystko. Nawet wszystko to, o czym się nie mówiło publicznie, czyli o czym się nie rozmawiało w wolnych chwilach np. jak ktoś chciał coś przedyskutować przy herbacie poza zebraniem np. w gabinecie Dumbledorea w Hogwarcie.

\- Oj Łapciu… I tak wszystko wiem – powiedział radośnie Chris.

Syriusz się przeraził.

\- Co wiesz!

\- Np to, że obwiniasz się za coś, co zrobiłeś 15 lat temu.

Syriusz nie miał zamiaru dyskutować na ten temat z Chrisem. Obaj z Rogaczem pracowali nad pewną rzeczą i dzisiaj właśnie nadszedł dzień wyjazdu.

\- Dobra, bachory. Co wy na to, aby udać się nad morze? – spytał. – Od razu mówię, że nie przyjmuję odmownych odpowiedzi!

\- Jakie? Jakie? – pytał podskakując Chris.

\- Ciepłe – stwierdził wchodzący do jadalni James. – Na pewno wam się spodoba. Byłem tam z Lilką w podróży poślubnej.

\- Ahhh, jakie to słodkie – stwierdził Michael.

\- Ty to siedź Cicho! – wrzasnął Chris. – Tobie to wiecznie coś nie pasuje!

\- Jakby jechała z nami Kate, to by mi pasowało! – odkrzyknął Michael.

\- Możemy po nią wpaść – stwierdził Syriusz – pakujcie się i jedziemyyyyy!

Gdy wszyscy się już spakowali i byli gotowi do drogi, Syriusz jak obiecał Michaelowi, udał się do domu Kate, aby spytać jej, czy nie ma nic przeciwko udania się z nimi nad morze. Zdziwił się tym, co zobaczył już na miejscu. Kate wykonywała pewne bardzo podniecające czynności z jakimś obleśnym grubasem, a wydawane przy tych czynnościach odgłosy przypomniały Syriuszowi stare, dobre czasy. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł jej twarz. Była ona wykrzywiona w wyrazie ogromnego cierpienia i bólu, jednak wydawane przez nią odgłosy przeczyły temu, co widział. Syriusz otrząsnął się i czym prędzej deportował się stamtąd, aby poinformować Michaela o zaistniałej sytuacji. Po przybyciu do salonu zauważył sowę dobijającą się szaleńczo do okna. Wpuścił ją, odebrał list i będąc szaleńczo dziobany przez sowę, czym prędzej ją wypuścił. Otworzył list i przeczytawszy go postanowił, że wróci po nią, aby ją zabrać od tego złoczyńcy. Jak postanowił tak też zrobił. Deportował się do jej domu, ogłuszył tego obleśnego grubasa, odwrócił się, aby pozwolić jej doprowadzić się do porządku i deportował się z nią z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. W salonie czekali już na nich wszyscy mieszkańcy. Pani Weasley od razu przypadła do Kate i zaczęła ją wypytywać, czy nic jej nie jest.

\- Trochę mi słabo – wyszeptała i straciła przytomność.

\- Black! Coś ty jej zrobił! – ryknął Michael.

\- Człowieku! Opanuj się! Ona już była w takim stanie! Tak w ogóle to chodź, mamy sobie do wyjaśnienia parę kwestii dotyczących właśnie niej.

Michaelowi opadła szczęka. Jak ktoś śmiał krzywdzić jego biedną, małą Kate! Nie był wstanie pojąć tego, co Syriusz do niego mówił. Przecież to nie możliwe! Nigdy mu nie mówiła, żeby było aż tak źle. Nigdy mu się na nic nie skarżyła. Właśnie to w niej cenił sobie najbardziej. Była twarda, a przynajmniej taką udawała. Michael nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę była kruchą istotką, która potrzebowała jedynie trochę miłości. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to ciągnęło się już od początku wakacji, że nie miała czasu na trochę wytchnienia. Albo to, albo pomoc siostrze. Michael obiecał Syriuszowi, że będzie ostrożny. W tym samym czasie Harry, Herbert, Chris i Ron zastanawiali się, co się tak właściwie stało. Kate przybyła do nich z Syriuszem w bardzo złym stanie, można by nawet zażartować, że została połknięta przez aligatora, a następnie wypluta, przeżuta, połknięta i znów wypluta, choć to trochę zbyt makabryczne stwierdzenie. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach i była cała zakrwawiona.

\- Jak myślicie, co jej się stało? – spytał wstrząśnięty tą całą sytuacją Harry.

\- No jak to co, matołku? – spytał niedowierzająco Chris. – dla mnie to jest logiczne. Ktoś ją poważnie skrzywdził, a nasz kochany Mike nie spocznie, dopóki nie znajdzie tego, kto to zrobił. I my mu w tym pomożemy! Zrobimy mu takiego psikusa, że…

\- A ty znów zaczynasz? – spytał oburzony Herbert. – Tobie to tylko psikusy w głowie!

\- No a co byś innego chciał? – wściekł się Chris. – Ty byś tylko siedział rozmarzony i myślał o tej swojej Emily!

\- Ja przynajmniej mam o kim myśleć! – odgryzł się Herbert. – Ty nie masz o kim myśleć, więc przestań wreszcie się rzucać!

\- Jak nie? – spytał niedowierzająco Chris. – Ja mam swoją ślicznotkę, która na pewno mnie nie porzuci.

\- Taaa, jakiegoś blondasa – stwierdził złośliwie Herbert.

\- A twoja to co! – wrzasnął Chris. – Sama jest blondyną i Ty na to nie narzekasz, a do mnie się czepiasz! Poza tym ona jest śliczna, i jest bardziej ponętna niż Twoja Emily, która nie jest Twoja! No, i przynajmniej ja mam na co się pogapić, w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie…

Dla Herberta to było już zbyt wiele. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga, pomyślał sobie rzucając się z pięściami i rządzą mordu w oczach na Chrisa. Chris odskoczył w bok i Herbert rąbnął całym ciałem w ścianę. Chris przygniótł go całym ciężarem do ściany i wysyczał mu w twarz, żeby przestał fikać, bo mu pokaże, na co stać jego twarde pięści.

Trzydziestego pierwszego wszyscy, poza Kate oczywiście, udali się na pokątną po niezbędne zakupy do Hogwartu. Różdżek nikt nie musiał kupować, ponieważ Harry, Herbert, Mike i Chris mieli swoje (nie)lipne różdżki od bliźniaków Weasleyów, a Ron miał swoją starą różdżkę, której nie miał zamiaru wymieniać. Po udanych zakupach udali się na lody do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, które były wyśmienite jak zwykle zresztą. Gdy już każdy zjadł tyle lodów ile był wstanie, wrócili na Grimmauld Place i zaczęli się pakować na jutrzejszy wyjazd do Hogwartu.

\- Uważajcie na siebie, kochaneczki – powiedziała z rozrzewnieniem pani Weasley ściskając każdego z nich. – A ty, moja kochana, trzymaj się tych chłopców. Oni cię ochronią, zobaczysz.

Kate uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Taa, im tylko dowcipy w głowie.

\- Zobaczysz, że mam rację. A Michaelowi naprawdę na Tobie zależy!

\- Wybaczy mi pani, ale jakoś po ostatnim nie mam ochoty wchodzić w związki.

Kate uśmiechnęła się smutno do Pani Weasley i wsiadła do pociągu za chłopakami.

\- Mogę usiąść z wami? – spytała Chrisa.

\- Jasne! – odparł z radością Chris.

Gdy już znaleźli sobie przedział i każdy wygodnie się rozsiadł, przyszedł do nich coroczny problem, czyli Draco Malfoy ze swoją elitą. Harry się wściekł. Myślał, że chociaż tę podróż spędzą bez tego idioty.

\- Co, Potty, Nie zmieniłeś towarzystwa? – zagadnął Malfoy. – A już myślałem, że coś z Ciebie będzie. A ty siedzisz z tymi kochasiami szlam, tą szlamą i tym kimś, kto wygląda, jakby nie było jej stać na porządne ciuchy! Wiesz co, Chyba niżej niż Ty to już nikt nie upadnie.

Draco spojrzał na Kate i powiedział.

\- Wiesz co, mała, jak mi zapłacisz, mógłbym ci załatwić jakieś lepsze ciuchy. To w czym chodzisz przestało być modne jakieś sto lat temu. Jak będziesz chciała, mogę Cię nawet przelecieć…

Malfoy nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ pięść rozwścieczonego Michaela zatrzymała się na jego podbródku. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że Malfoy wyleciał za drzwi i rozpłaszczył się na ścianie naprzeciw. Chris w tym samym momencie przytulał zapłakaną Kate mówiąc, że ta Fredka nie jest warta jej uwagi i nie ma się po co przejmować tymi słowami, bo jest piękną dziewczyną i nie potrzebuje niczego do tego, by przyciągać wzrok chłopaków.

\- A, Ale ja nie chce przyciągać wzroku chłopaków…

\- Skoro wolisz dziewczyny…

\- Zamknij się głupku – powiedziała przez zęby i żartobliwie uderzyła go w ramię.

Chris skrzywił się i zaczął rozcierać swe Obolałe ramię.

\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić! – chlipnął. – Ja cie tu próbuje pocieszyć,, a ty mnie bijesz!

\- Ojej, straszne – powiedziała Kate. – Napisz do mamusi… Ona na pewno przyśle ci pudełko czekoladowych żab i wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

\- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. – powiedział smutno Chris. - A to ramie mnie tak boli…

\- Pomasować? – spytała Kate uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Dobra, już mi przeszło. A ty zamiast uśmiechać się smutno, lepiej uśmiechnij się radośnie i wyjrzyj za okno.

Kate opadła szczęka. Nigdy nie spodziewała się ujrzeć na oczy tak pięknego widoku. Pociąg zbliżał się do stacji w Hogsmeade.

\- Hej! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony Michael. – Już tu jesteśmy? Powinniśmy się przebrać!

\- No co Ty nie powiesz. - Warknął Herbert.

\- Przestań warczeć! – zawył Chris.

\- Ciszej! – Miauknął Mike.

\- Odbiło wam? – zaryczał Harry.

\- Co się tu dzieje? – spytała zaniepokojona Kate.

\- Aaaaaa, chyba nam odbiło. – stwierdził z uśmiechem Chris. – Hogwarcie, nadjeżdżamy!

Ceremonia przydziału właśnie dobiegła końca. Harry, Herbert, Chris i Michael a wraz z nimi Ron czekali z niecierpliwością na to, co się za chwilkę miało wydarzyć.

\- Jest! – krzyknął Harry.

W tej właśnie chwili na sali rozległ się przerażający głos.

\- Chris, Harry, Herbert, Michael i Ronald przedstawiają wam radosną nowinę! To, jest, basen!

W tej właśnie chwili wielka sala zamieniła się w wielki basen wypełniony po brzegi ciepłą wodą, a wszyscy jakimś cudem mieli na sobie odpowiednie stroje do pływania, a co ciekawe, nikt się nie topił. Wszyscy zaczęli się radośnie bawić w wodzie, tylko Minerwa McGonagall Patrzyła na to z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię, jednocześnie starając się utrzymać się w jednym miejscu. Gdy każdy już miał dość, Harry, Chris, Herbert, Michael i Ron powiedzieli jednocześnie: „Koniec psot!" i wielka sala wróciła do swojego dawnego wyglądu.


	14. Dropsiarz

\- Skoro nasi przyjaciele przywrócili już naszą salę do porządku, chciałbym teraz coś powiedzieć. – powiedział Dumbledore, a podczas gdy mówił jedzenie zniknęło z talerzy.

\- Ej no – westchnął Ron – ja miałem zamiar jeszcze to zjeść! Jestem głodny!

\- Ronald! – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zachowuj się!

\- Oo, Hermi… Nie widziałem Cię…

\- Bo ty nie widzisz nic poza swoim talerzem.

\- Jak już powiedziała Tiara przydziału – kontynuował Dumbledore – musimy się zjednoczyć. Lord Voldemort rośnie w siłę i nic go nie powstrzyma. Byliście świadkami niesamowitego pokazu umiejętności, jaki miał miejsce na początku sierpnia. Lord Voldemort zabił wtedy bardzo wiele zwierząt, jak i roślin. Od pewnego czasu jednak Tom Riddle pozostaje w ukryciu. Przypuszczam, że stworzenie tej mgły kosztowało go wiele wysiłku.

\- Wy też to widzieliście? – spytała przerażona Hermiona.

\- No pewnie! – uśmiechnął się Chris. – Byliśmy wtedy na Grimmauld Place z j…

Harry szturchnął go w bok.

\- Juuuuhuuuuu! Wreszcie Hogwart!

\- Z kim byliście na Grimmauld Place? – spytała Hermiona patrząc na Chrisa badawczo.

\- z Moim kotem, który nazywa się jamnik. – odpowiedział Chris.

\- Harry, czy ty coś przed nami ukrywasz? – spytała Harryego Hermiona.

\- No co ty, Hermiono, jakbym mógł?

\- To powiedz mi, z kim byłeś na Grimmauld Place!

\- Z kotem jamnikiem. – odpowiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami.

\- Czy ty wiesz w ogóle co to jest jamnik? Jamnik to pies, a nie kot!

\- Tak, ale to był taki kotopies. Albo piesokot, już sam nie pamiętam.

\- Harry, co ty bredzisz? – spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona.

Tymczasem Dumbledore, jakby nigdy nic, kontynuował swoją przemowę.

\- Jak dobrze wiecie, przedmioty kupione w Czarodziejskich Dowcipach Weasleyów są surowo zakazane, nie licząc (nie)lipnych różdżek, których zalecałbym używać. Dzięki nim, Ministerstwo nie będzie mogło zabronić wam rzucania zaklęć poza murami szkoły.

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono. Jestem zdrowy na umyśle. Pamiętasz bunt?

\- Jak mogłabym go zapomnieć! – wyszczerzyła się Hermiona. – Masz zamiar w tym roku to kontynuować z nimi? – spytała wskazując ręką Herberta, Chrisa i Michaela.

\- jeszcze nie wiem, ale to całkiem dobry pomysł. – odparł Harry. – Tak swoją drogą, to ile osób jest w tym roku w Gryffindorze?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Ej, dobra, dobra, gołąbeczki jedne! – ryknął Chris zapominając, ze znajduje się w wielkiej sali, i że przemawia Dumbledore.

Profesor McGonagall obdarzyła Chrisa jednym ze swoich onieśmielających spojrzeń. Chris nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Spokojnie, pani psor! – krzyknął do niej. – Nic się nie dzieje, wszystko w porząsiu.

\- Ja widzę, panie Night. – odkrzyknęła do niego. – Ale zachowuje się pan bardzo nieodpowiednio. Przemawia Dyrektor, a ty krzyczysz na całą salę!

\- Ahhh, przepraszam, następnym razem postaram się krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej.

Hermiona kopnęła go w nogę pod stołem.

\- Eee, tzn ciszej!

\- Mam nadzieję, panie Night. A teraz proszę pozwolić dyrektorowi kontynuować.

\- Tak jest. – Chris podniósł się i zasalutował.

\- Proszę usiąść, panie Night. – powiedział życzliwie Dumbledore. – I tak już kończyłem. No, do łóżek!

\- Tak jest! – ryknął Chris i zasalutował, po czym jako pierwszy wyszedł z wielkiej sali.

Chociaż wyszedł nie jest tu właściwym stwierdzeniem, ponieważ wyleciał z niej na pełnym pędzie. Dopiero za drzwiami zorientował się, że nie wie gdzie jest wieża Gryffindoru, więc poczekał na Hermionę i Rona, którzy byli prefektami. Wszyscy razem, bo dołączyli do nich jeszcze Harry, Mike i Herbert, udali się do pokoju wspólnego i zaczęli dyskutować na temat przemowy Dumbledorea, z której nie usłyszeli prawie nic. Hermionę dziwiło dziwne zachowanie Chrisa. Po spytaniu się go, czy zachowuje się tak ciągle i uzyskaniu odpowiedzi pomyślała, że ten rok będzie naprawdę ciężki, po czym udała się do swojego dormitorium.

\- Hermiona! – krzyknął za nią Michael. – Czekaj!

Michael rzucił się do schodów do damskich dormitoriów. Rzucił na nie zaklęcie, aby nie zamieniły się w zjeżdżalnię, następnie złapał Hermionę i ściągnął ją do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Ej, co Ty robisz! – pisnęła Hermiona.

\- Ciii, potrzebuje rozmowy.

\- Ale, ale ja nie mogę Ci pomóc!

\- Ciszej!

Michael zabrał Hermionę do pokoju życzeń. Wiedział, ze ten pokój nikomu nie pozwoli wejść do środka, jednak wolał się upewnić i rzucił na drzwi od strony wnętrza zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające zanim przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać. – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Ściągnąłeś mnie tu w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć mi, że chcesz porozmawiać? – spytała oburzona Hermiona. – Człowieku, co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Przecież jakby nas ktoś zobaczył…

Michael niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Rzeczywiście gdy teraz o tym pomyślał wydało mu się to trochę ryzykowne, jednak nie pozwolił Hermionie wyjść i przerwał jej wpół zdania.

\- Hermiona! Chodzi o dziewczynę i naszego nowego nauczyciela obrony.

\- A co z nim nie tak?

\- Co ci mówi nazwisko Blackmoon?

\- Blackmoon… Blackmoon… Blackmoon… Bl…

\- No właśnie. Ten człowiek znęcał się nad nią przez całe wakacje!

\- Musimy pójść do dyrektora. – powiedziała Hermiona i wstała z miejsca, aby już w tej chwili udać się do dyrektora.

Oboje wyszli z pokoju i udali się do gabinetu Dyrektora. Po dojściu na miejsce Hermiona zauważyła.

\- Przecież nie znamy hasła!

\- No to co? – spytał Michael po czym rzekł do Chimery: „spier** stąd" i Chimera posłusznie usunęła się i Michael i Hermiona mogli wejść do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Może tak byś nie przeklinał? – spytała Hermiona patrząc z wyrzutem na Michaela.

\- Ale patrz, odsunęło się. – powiedział radośnie Michael i wszedł na schody.

Hermiona nie miała wyjścia i podążyła za nim. Już po chwili znaleźli się przed gabinetem Albusa Dumbledorea. Zanim którekolwiek zdążyło zapukać rozległ się głos dyrektora.

\- Proszę wejść.

Michael nacisnął klamkę i przekroczył drzwi do gabinetu. Hermiona weszła za nim i zamknęła drzwi. Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku i trzymał dłonie splecione przed sobą. Zdawał się być zamyślonym człowiekiem, mimo to kazał im usiąść na fotelach po czym poprosił,aby wyjaśnili mu w jakiej sprawie tu przychodzą.

\- Bo widzi pan – zaczął Michael – musi pan zwolnić naszego nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

\- Dlaczego miałbym zwolnić Charlesa Blackmoon'a? – spytał zaskoczony Dumbledore.

\- Bo widzi pan, to jest człowiek, który krzywdzi dziewczyny! – wybuchnął Michael. – On…

\- Ależ panie Middleton, nie mam jakichkolwiek dowodów na to, że faktycznie tak jest – odpowiedział Dumbledore uśmiechając się radośnie. – Zresztą nawet jakbym miał, to potrzebujemy nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, więc i tak bym go nie wyrzucił ze szkoły. Chyba, że ma pan jakiegoś kandydata na to stanowisko, więc słucham.

\- Np łapa.

Hermionie opadła szczęka.

\- Przecież Syriusz nie żyje!

\- Ależ panno Granger, zapewniam panią, że Syriusz żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze, tak jak James i Lily, która wróciła już niemalże do zdrowia.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy z przerażenia.

\- Ożywił ich pan? – spytała ze strachem.

\- Miałem taką możliwość. Wystarczyło tylko jedno zaklęcie i ci, którzy zginęli z rąk samego Lorda Voldemorta w poprzedniej wojnie mogli wrócić do nas i walczyć z nami, by pokonać zło.

\- Czyli jeśli już zwyciężymy Voldemorta, to oni znów umrą? – spytał Michael ze smutkiem. – Nie chciałbym, aby Syriusz i James znów umarli!

\- Ależ panie Middleton, wątpię, żeby miało tak się stać. – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Czyli nic pan nie zrobi! – wrzasnął wściekły Michael. – Dziewczyny będą…

\- Panie Middleton! Chyba pan przesadza! Nie ma pan na to żadnych dowodów, więc proszę mnie nie prosić o tak bzdurne rzeczy!

Hermiona po raz pierwszy słyszała krzyczącego Dumbledore'a. Szybko chwyciła więc Michaela za rękę i wyciągnęła z gabinetu.

\- Co ten stary dropsiarz sobie wyobraża! Przecież on nic nie rozumie! Najpierw przez wszystkie lata trzymał Snape'a, który jest śmierciożercą, a teraz przyjmuje do pracy kogoś, komu zależy tylko na tym, żeby zgwałcić jak największą liczbę dziewczyn!

\- Uspokój się! Na pewno coś wymyślimy! Słyszałeś o buncie?

\- No pewnie, kto by o nim nie słyszał.

Następnego ranka Michael obudził się dość późno, bo jak zauważył wszyscy byli już na nogach.

\- Oo, nasza śpiąca królewna – powiedział złośliwie Chris – Masz szczęście, że już wstałeś. Dumbledore tu był i cię szukał.

\- Dropsiarz? Niby czemu? – spytał Mike.

\- Ha, a to dobre! – ryknął śmiechem Chris. – Dropsiarz! Założę się, że będzie zachwycony, gdy usłyszy swoje nowe przezwisko.

\- Myślę, że już słyszał. Wywrzeszczałem je wczoraj w nocy za drzwiami jego gabinetu.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Chris.

\- No co, nie chciał wywalić Blackmoon'a ze szkoły, to trudno. Sami się tym zajmiemy. Nie prawda?

\- A jak! – powiedział ochoczo Herbert. – Co mogę zrobić?

\- Bunt? – spytał Michael.

\- Dobry pomysł! Doprowadzimy go do szaleństwa!

\- Ale co wy macie zamiar zrobić? – spytał Harry. – Czy wy macie jakieś dowody poza nazwiskiem? Przecież to może być jakiś zbieg okoliczności!

\- Człowieku, czy Ty wiesz co mówisz? On jest przestępcą! – wrzasnął Michael.

\- Człowieku, czy ty wiesz co mówisz? Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów! – odkrzyknął Harry.

\- Wiesz co? Ty zawsze będziesz człowiekiem dropsiarza! A myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i mi pomożesz! Ale skoro tego chcesz, to ja już dzisiaj zmieniam dormitorium.

\- Taaa, i gdzie się przeprowadzisz? – spytał złośliwie Harry wiedząc, że Michael nie ma się gdzie podziać.

\- Zamieszkam u dziewczyn, albo w pokoju życzeń. U dziewczyn będę miał przynajmniej w nocy na co popatrzeć, a w pokoju życzeń będę miał wszystko, czego zapragnę. Może jak zażyczę sobie Kate, to może mi ją stworzy!

\- Ty jesteś jakiś nienormalny! – wrzasnął Herbert. – Skoro ty możesz mieszkać u dziewczyn, to ja też chcę! Poza tym, pokój życzeń nie ma prawa tworzyć żyjących istot!

\- Ty nie będziesz! Tylko ja mam taki przywilej!

\- Ty nie masz żadnych…

Kłótnie chłopaków przerwały otwierające się drzwi do ich dormitorium. Do środka zajrzała McGonagall i przeraziła się tym, co zobaczyła. Po całym dormitorium walały się strzępki porozrywanej pościeli, skrawki pergaminów, przybory do mycia i inne niezidentyfikowane przedmioty. McGonagall potoczyła wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych i zaczęła na nich wrzeszczeć.

\- Co wy sobie wyobrażacie! Jesteście pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie i już drzecie się na całą wierzę! Słychać was za obrazem Grubej Damy!

\- Przepraszamy – powiedział Harry. – Mieliśmy tu małe nieporozumienie, ale już je rozwiązaliśmy.

\- Nic nie rozwiązaliśmy! – ryknął Michael. – Albo dropsiarz wywali Blackmoon'a albo ja się zwalniam ze szkoły!

McGonagall poczerwieniała ze złości.

\- Jak ty się wyrażasz o dyrektorze!

Zdawać by się mogło, że nie może krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, jednak jej się to jakoś udało.

\- No tak, jak na to zasługuje! – ryknął wściekły Michael. – On nie potrafi nawet utrzymać porządku we własnej szkole! Najpierw panoszą się po niej śmierciojady, teraz jakiś niedorobiony kretyn przychodzi, a dyrektor co? Ot tak po prostu daje mu robotę, bo nie znalazł się żaden inny kompetentniejszy człowiek na to stanowisko! A ja panią zapewniam, że Syriusz Black bardzo chętnie by się zgłosił, gdyby ktokolwiek zaproponował mu te pracę, tak samo jak James!

\- Czy przypadkiem nie chodzi panu o pannę Blackmoon? – spytała McGonagall uważnie patrząc na Michaela. – Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy oboje noszą to samo nazwisko?

\- Nie, nie wydaje się pani – odpowiedział Michael – tylko chodzi o to, że nikt mi nie wierzy.

\- Zapraszam pana. Idziemy do dyrektora. – powiedziała McGonagall i opuściła dormitorium, a wraz z nią Michael.

\- I jak myślicie? – spytał Chris. – Wywalą go?

\- Ale kogo? – spytał nieprzytomnie Harry.

\- No jak to kogo? Blackmoon'a przecież! – odparł Chris.

\- Eee, wątpię. Dropsiarz chyba musiał poświęcić trochę czasu, by znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby nauczać. – stwierdził Harry. – Poza tym, ciekawe czy Syriusz i mój ojciec faktycznie chcieliby nas uczyć. Moglibyśmy dalej kontynuować lekcje!

\- Nie wpadłem na to – mruknął Chris. – Dobra, chodźmy na śniadanie.

Ron ochoczo skinął głową i pierwszy przepchnął się do drzwi. Po zejściu do pokoju wspólnego chłopaki zostali otoczeni przez dziewczyny z piątego i szóstego roku, które wypytywały się, co się działo u nich w dormitorium i dlaczego Michael został zabrany do dyrektora, z wyraźnie wściekłą profesor McGonagall. Chris aby uniknąć dalszych nieprzyjemnych pytań uciął dyskusję wrzaskiem:

\- Umbridge!

\- Gdzie? – spytał Harry.

\- Cicho, przecież chcieliśmy iść na śniadanie. – powiedział Chris ciągnąc Harry'ego i Herberta w stronę grubej Damy. Po dość krótkim przepychaniu się przez zatłoczony pokój wspólny, w którym wszyscy próbowali wypatrzyć Umbridge, przyjaciele zdołali wydostać się na korytarz. Po chwili usłyszeli za sobą błagalny głos:

\- Ej, poczekajcie na mnie!

\- Zapomnieliśmy o kimś? – spytał Chris.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba Ron się gdzieś odczepił. Tak się szarpałeś, że wcale mu się nie dziwie.

\- No trudno, ja nie będę tu stał. Głodny jestem. – stwierdził Chris i puścił się pędem w stronę wielkiej sali.

\- Stój! – wrzasnął Harry i zdążył chwycić Chrisa za rękaw.

Chris nie miał zamiaru dać sobie spokoju z podążaniem w kierunku wielkiej sali i zaczął się wyrywać. Harry jednak nie chciał odpuścić, więc obaj stali szarpiąc się na środku korytarza. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Herbert przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem. Sam jak na razie nie miał zamiaru uczestniczyć w tej szarpaninie, ale warto było zobaczyć jak wtłoczony w swoją skórę Chris szarpie się z Harrym, który był od niego mniej napakowany, a jednak jakimś cudem cały czas utrzymywał się prawie w jednym miejscu. Po chwili zza obrazu Grubej Damy wytoczył się Ron z śladami Szminki na policzkach i aż stanął w miejscu, gdy zobaczył to, co zobaczył.

\- Eee, chyba się pomyliłem – wyjąkał i już miał zamiar cofnąć się do obrazu grubej damy i wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, jednak Harry mu to uniemożliwił.

\- Ron, chodź tu! Pomożesz mi z tym matołkiem.

\- Ja nie jestem Matołkiem! – ryknął Chris i zaczął jeszcze zacieklej wyrywać się Chrisowi.

Ron podążył w stronę harry'ego i złapał Chrisa za drugie ramię.

\- Tak właściwie – spytał ron – to po co my się szarpiemy? Przecież chyba i tak mieliśmy iść na śniadanie, a wy na mnie nie poczekaliście! Ale skoro już tu jestem, to możemy udać się do wielkiej sali, bo jestem głodny!

\- Chciałem właśnie na Ciebie poczekać – mruknął Harry i puścił Chrisa.

\- Ale ja nie! – powiedział ze złością Chris. – Muszę uzupełnić siły, by móc dzisiaj cały dzień wszystkich męczyć.

\- Kogo chcesz męczyć? - spytał Herbert.

\- Nie wiem. – Chris wzruszył ramionami. – Może McGonagall, Albo Flitwicka… Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Dropsiarza! – krzyknął Herbert. – Zasłużył sobie!

W tym samym momencie w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu trwała zażarta dyskusja opiekunki domu Lwa z Dyrektorem.

\- Ty nie widziałeś, co ten człowiek robi! On zamordował tylu mugoli, że wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby był po stronie Voldemorta! – krzyczała rozwścieczona McGonagall.

\- To ty nic nie rozumiesz! – Dumbledore również zaczął krzyczeć. – Nie mam żadnego innego kandydata na to miejsce!

\- Syriusz Black! – wrzasnęła McGonagall. – Jak chcesz, mogę nawet teraz po niego pójść na Grimmauld Place! Z pewnością się zgodzi!

\- Ależ proszę bardzo! Skoro tak bardzo nalegasz, przyprowadź tu pana Blacka i porozmawiam z nim na ten temat!

Minerwa nie zwlekała ani chwili. Podążyła w stronę kominka, nabrała garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucając go do kominka sama do niego wchodząc powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Grimmauld Place 12!

I już po chwili zniknęła całkowicie w płomieniach, by pojawić się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Po chwili wróciła do gabinetu Dyrektora wraz z rzeczonym Syriuszem Blackiem, który był z czegoś bardzo zadowolony. Syriusz bez pytania rozsiadł się wygodnie w wyczarowanym przed chwilą przez samego siebie fotelu naprzeciw dyrektora i spytał:

\- Tak więc, szukasz kompetentnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

\- Niestety tak. Ci dwoje – to mówiąc spojrzał na profesor McGonagall i Michaela, którego Syriusz wcześniej nie zauważył – mówią, że Blackmoon to zły człowiek, że gwałci dziewczyny i morduje mugoli.

Syriusz się wściekł.

\- Przyjąłeś Blackmoon'a! To największy błąd jaki mogłeś popełnić!

\- Oboje próbujemy mu to uświadomić – powiedziała McGonagall – jednak On nam nie wierzy.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze! – powiedział Dumbledore. – Masz tę posadę, a pan Blackmoon w trybie natychmiastowym zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły.

\- Nareszcie – warknął Michael i opuścił gabinet dyrektora mrucząc pod nosem: – Dropsiarz.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem? – spytał Syriusza. – Przecież jestem dropsiarz!

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do pudełka, wziął jednego dropsa i spytał:

\- To jaki jest plan lekcji?

\- Tym zajmie się Minerwa – powiedział złośliwie Dumbledore. – Skoro tak nalegała, aby Cię tu przyjąć, będzie musiała ponieść tego konsekwencje – dodał żartobliwie.

\- Ależ Albusie! – wykrzyknęła McGonagall udając oburzoną. – Jak możesz dawać mi jeszcze więcej pracy! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będziesz musiał dać mi podwyżkę?

\- Dlaczego miałbym niby dawać Ci podwyżkę? – spytał Dumbledore.

\- Im więcej pracy, tym więcej pieniędzy – powiedziała złośliwie się uśmiechając McGonagall i opuściła gabinet.

\- Widzisz Syriuszu, co ja tu muszę przechodzić w tej szkole? – zażartował Dumbledore.

Michael wpadł do dormitorium i stanął jak wryty. Wszystko było posprzątane, łóżka pościelone. Postanowił ruszyć się z miejsca i sprawdzić zawartość szaf i łazienkę, i aż opadła mu szczena, gdy zobaczył stan wszystkich półek w szafie i zawartość mikroszafek w łazience. Wszystko było ładnie i zgrabnie poskładane w szafie, a w szafeczkach w łazience wszelkie kosmetyki były poukładane według ich przeznaczenia. Chłopaków, ani sprawcy tego całego zamieszania jednak nigdzie nie było. Michael nie lubił porządku. Wolał mieć w szafie nieskładny bałagan, w którym tylko on się łapał. Przeszukał całe dormitorium. Sprawdził pod łóżkami, za szafą, po zewnętrznej stronie okna, ale nigdzie nie było ani sprawcy tego całego zamieszania, ani chłopaków. Po chwili spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad wejściem i klepnął się w czoło, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, zbiegł po schodach, dopadł obrazu Grubej Damy i wybiegł na korytarz po czym podążył w kierunku wielkiej sali. Po wejściu zdawać by się mogło, że wszystkie miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru są już pozajmowane, jednak Chris i Harry przesunęli się nieco i Michael wcisnął się między nich.

\- Widzieliście ten nieporządek w naszym dormitorium? – wydyszał.

\- A, się posprząta – powiedział Chris machając jednocześnie ręką i wywracając potężny dzban z sokiem dyniowym.

\- No właśnie się nie posprząta, bo mówiąc „nieporządek" mam na myśli porządek!

\- Co! – ryknął Herbert. – Ktoś posprzątał nasze dormitorium!

\- No właśnie, ja jestem ciekaw kto – mruknął Harry niby przypadkiem patrząc się na podejrzanie wesołą Kate.

\- No co, uśmiechać się nie można? – spytała obdarzając Harry'ego jednym z „tych" uśmiechów. – Zresztą, mieliście tam taki bałagan, że po prostu nie mogłam przejść tamtędy obojętnie...

Harry z wrażenia aż upuścił trzymany w dłoni kufel pełen piwa kremowego. Chris jednak wykrzywił się i spytał morderczym głosem:

\- Co zrobiłaś?

\- Sprzątnęłam, a co?

Chris wstał z miejsca i ruszył w jej kierunku. Kate przeraziła się i wstała z miejsca, po czym zaczęła uciekać Chrisowi.

\- Stój, przecież nic Ci nie zrobię! – wołał za nią Chris.

\- Na pewno! Jesteś taki jak wszyscy! – krzyknęła po czym wybiegła z wielkiej sali.

\- Co zrobiłeś, durniu jeden! – rozległ się wściekły wrzask Michaela. – Teraz to już nigdy nikomu nie zaufa, a tym bardziej mi!

\- No i bardzo dobrze! Po co miałaby Tobie ufać? – wyszczerzył się Chris. – Zawsze może zaufać mi!

\- Tyyyyyyyy! - wrzasnął Michael i rzucił się w pogoń za Chrisem, który nie czekając na to, co Michael miał zrobić, dwie sekundy wcześniej puścił się pędem w kierunku ogromnych wrót od wielkiej sali.

Hermiona przysunęła się do Harry'ego i spytała go:

\- Masz mapę?

\- Aa – Harry klepnął się w czoło – no pewnie, że mam.

Po chwili wyciągnął Mapę i stukając w nią różdżką mruknął:

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Po chwili ukazała się cała mapa Hogwartu. Harry i Hermiona pospiesznie przeszukiwali mapę w poszukiwaniu tej jednej kropki z imieniem Katherine Blackmoon. Po chwili Hermiona ją znalazła i wskazała Harry'emu jej położenie. Kate znajdowała się w nieużywanej sali na drugim piętrze. Harry i Hermiona pospiesznie zerwali się od stołu i pobiegli na drugie piętro. Wpadli do nieużywanej sali, w której była Kate i przerazili się tym, co zobaczyli. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, a obok leżała różdżka.

\- Priori incantatem – mruknęła Hermiona celując swoją różdżką w różdżkę leżącą na podłodze.

Harry'ego przeraziło to, co zobaczył. Z różdżki wyleciały widmowe norze. Hermiona zakończyła zaklęcie, ponieważ dla niej to wystarczyło, by wysnuć odpowiednie wnioski.

\- Musimy ją zabrać do pani Pomfrey! – krzyknął Harry.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wylewitowała Kate na niewidzialne nosze, po czym ruszyła w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Już po chwili byli na miejscu, a pani Pomfrey bezceremonialnie ich wyrzuciła i zakrzątnęła się przy pacjentce.

\- Zabiliście ją! – ryknął wściekły Michael. – Jak mogliście! Myślałem, że was znam! Myślałem, że nie jesteście zdolni do morderstwa!

\- co Ty bredzisz? – spytał zaniepokojony Harry. – Może masz gorączkę?

Podszedł do Michaela i sprawdził jego temperaturę.

\- Nieee, gorączki nie masz… To może ktoś Ci coś dosypał do jedzenia?

\- Ogarnij się, idioto jeden! Zabiłeś moją kochaną Kate!

\- Jak za moment się nie ogarniesz, to Ciebie zabije! – wrzasnął wściekły Harry. – Nie będziesz mnie oskarżać o coś, czego nie zrobiłem!

\- To skąd tam ta krew!? – spytał Michael.

\- Gdzie krew?

\- No w tej sali na drugim piętrze!

\- Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

\- Zostawiłeś mapę na stole, więc sobie sprawdziłem, gdzie jesteście! A potem jak już sobie stamtąd poszliście, to zapomnieliście posprzątać, więc doskonale widziałem całą podłogę we krwi!

\- Na Merlina – szepnął przerażony Harry.

\- Co na Merlina! Gdzie na Merlina! Na Voldemorta może jeszcze, co!? Jesteś cholernym mordercą! Zabiłeś moją kochaną Kate! – wyjęczał Michael i zalał się łzami.

\- Hej, Mike – powiedziała Hermiona przytulając Michaela – przecież wszystko z nią w porządku. Zanieśliśmy ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, więc za kilka dni powinna dojść do zdrowia.

\- Nie prawda! – jęknął Michael. – Ona właśnie umiera i za chwilę zejdzie z tego świata, a ja nawet nie zdążyłem się z nią pożegnać.

\- Ale co ty wygadujesz? – spytała Hermiona jednocześnie gładząc Michaela po włosach. – Przecież ona żyje i leży w skrzydle szpitalnym. Chodź Harry, pokażemy mu, że mamy racje.

\- Ja nigdzie nie idę! – wrzasnął Michael i z całej siły zaparł się nogami o stolik, który przewrócił się z wielkim hukiem.

\- Mike, ja cię bardzo proszę, ty się ogarnij – powiedział Harry prawie tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

\- Nie! Nigdzie z wami nie idę! Mnie też zamordujecie, a potem moje ciało zawleczecie do skrzydła szpitalnego…

\- Nie rób z siebie idioty – warknął Harry – drętwota.

Wściekły Harry wywlókł Michaela z pokoju wspólnego i zawlókł go do skrzydła szpitalnego, cisnął go obok łóżka Kate, po czym rzucił na niego Rennervate.

\- Ty! Zabiłeś mnie! – wrzasnął Michael.

\- Taa, a ty teraz jesteś trupem i mówisz do mnie zza światów – sarknął Harry.

\- No pewnie! Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

Po chwili Michael zauważył leżącą na łóżku Kate, więc podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do niej, złapał ją za rękę i wyczarowawszy sobie krzesło usiadł przy jej łóżku.

\- Chodźmy stąd. – powiedziała Hermiona wyciągając Harry'ego ze skrzydła szpitalnego.


	15. Szaleństwo

Po opuszczeniu skrzydła szpitalnego Harry i Hermiona udali się w drogę powrotną do pokoju wspólnego, a że ze skrzydła szpitalnego do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów nie było bardzo daleko, doszli tam w przeciągu niecałych pięciu minut. Gdy już doszli podali hasło Grubej Damie i weszli do środka. Spotkali tam Rona, któremu pokrótce przedstawili aktualną sytuację na temat Kate i stanu, w którym obecnie się znajduje. Ron się przeraził i spytał ich, dlaczego to zrobiła. Harry i Hermiona nie wiedzieli więcej, niż sam Ron, toteż stwierdzili, że nie wiedzą. Po chwili w pokoju wspólnym pojawiła się Ginny i poczerwieniała ze złości, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego i Hermionę siedzących dość blisko siebie.

\- Myślałam, że wiesz, co do niego czuje! – Krzyknęła Ginny. – Myślałam, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką! Uważałam Cię za swoją starszą siostrę, a ty co robisz! Odbijasz mi faceta!

Hermiona wstała z kanapy, na której siedziała między Ronem, a Harrym i podeszła do Ginny próbując ją uspokoić:

\- Ależ Ginny, ja nic nie czuję do Harry'ego!

\- Zaraz! – wtrącił się Ron. – Przecież mówiłaś, że uczucie do Harry'ego już ci przeszło!

\- Ale nic mi nie przeszło, a tak poza tym, to ganiacie razem po całym zamku, i Romilda Vane widziała was na piątym piętrze, jak się całowaliście! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona Ginny.

\- My niby mielibyśmy się całować? – spytała Hermiona nie dowierzając w to, co słyszy. – Harry, czy ty to słyszałeś?

\- No nie, ja nie mogę! – powiedział Harry krztusząc się ze śmiechu. – Ginny, nie dramatyzuj. My po prostu szliśmy tamtędy w poszukiwaniu oblubienicy Michaela.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było okłamanie Ginny, czego nie chciał robić. Ale przecież na drugie piętro nie idzie się przez piąte piętro, tym bardziej z wielkiej sali!

\- Harry, skąd ty znasz takie słowa? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Się czyta, się zna – mruknął Harry wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym, to nie jest teraz ważne. Chciałbym uświadomić Ginny, że się nie całowaliśmy.

\- Wiesz co, Harry, a ja naiwna myślałam, że Ty coś do mnie czujesz. A ty pewnie chciałeś tylko pocałować mnie kilka razy, rozdziewiczyć i wyrzucić, jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia do kosza. – kontynuowała dramatyzowanie Ginny. – Ale ja się tak nie dam załatwić! Jeszcze będziesz biegał za mną, albo latał za mną na swej miotle!

\- Ale Ginny! Nie całowaliśmy się, i nigdy nie będziemy się całować! – powiedziała zdenerwowana Hermiona. – Czy to w końcu do ciebie dotrze?

\- Udowodnij! – wrzasnęła zrozpaczona Ginny.

\- Niby jak!

Tym razem i Hermiona nie powstrzymywała się od głośnego krzyku.

\- Robisz awanturę o nic! Kocham Harry'ego…

\- No właśnie! Tylko, że ja też kocham Harry'ego i nie pozwolę Ci go odebrać!

\- Jak brata – kontynuowała Hermiona – no i pewnie on też kocha mnie jak siostrę. Prawda, Harry?

\- No pewnie! Kocham Hermionę jak siostrę! – odpowiedział Harry.

\- To udowodnijcie, że się nie całowaliście!

\- W jaki niby sposób mamy ci udowodnić, że się nie całowaliśmy? – spytał Harry.

\- No, w ten sposób też możesz mi udowodnić, że mnie kochasz. – powiedziała Ginny uśmiechając się promiennie do Harry'ego. – Musisz mi to udowodnić.

\- Ale nadal nie wiem, w jaki niby sposób miałbym ci udowodnić to, że czuję do ciebie coś więcej…

\- Nazywaj to po imieniu – przerwała Ginny.

\- niż uczucie, jakim darzę Hermionę. – dopowiedział Harry.

\- Przyjaźń pomiędzy kobietą, a mężczyzną nie istnieje. Niech to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze, Potter! – zdenerwowała się Ginny. – Jest albo miłość, albo przyjaźń i tak przerodzi się w miłość, jednocześnie psując dobre relacje pomiędzy wami!

\- Co ty ćpałaś, Ginny? – spytał Ron siostrę. – Ja jakoś jestem przyjacielem Mionki i ona chyba nie chce ode mnie nic więcej.

\- Jesteś ślepy, Ronald! – powiedziała zdenerwowana Hermiona i pobiegła do swojego dormitorium.

Ron wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

\- Co ja takiego zrobiłem? – spytał Harry'ego.

\- Kobiet nigdy nie zrozumiesz – odparł Harry. – To tak dziwne istoty, że ja właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego nie są takie, jak my.

\- Ej, może tak przestaniecie nas obrażać? – spytała jakaś dziewczyna siedząca w niedalekim kącie pokoju.

Po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, że była to dziewczyna ze snu Chrisa.

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Chrisa? – spytał Rona.

\- Nie. Od tego incydentu w wielkiej sali nigdzie go nie widziałem. Znaczy, tutaj go nie było. Nie możesz sprawdzić na mapie?

\- No właśnie nie wiem, gdzie jest. Michael powiedział, że chyba zostawiłem ją w wielkiej sali na naszym stole. – powiedział Harry i podążył ku wyjściu z pokoju głównego.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął Ron. – Idę z tobą!

\- Nie musisz się tak drzeć, Ron. – upomniał przyjaciela Harry. – Zaraz nas cały zamek usłyszy.

\- Dobra już, dobra. – powiedział Ron.

Przyjaciele udali się do wielkiej sali. Tam, jak dobrze powiedział Michael, na stole Gryffindoru znajdowała się mapa Huncwotów.

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się z rozmachem i stanął w nich rozwścieczony, a jednocześnie smutny i zatroskany Dumbledore. Zauważył Michaela siedzącego przy łóżku Kate i trzymającego ją za rękę.

\- Proszę ją natychmiast puścić, panie Middleton! Już i tak wyrządził jej pan wystarczającą krzywdę raniąc ją do tego stopnia, że musiała przez pana się pociąć! – ryknął Dumbledore tak, że aż po niespełna pięciu sekundach ze swojego pokoiku wyszła wściekła pani Pomfrey i już miała zamiar zacząć wrzeszczeć na tego, który robi hałas, ale zorientowała się, że to sam dyrektor, więc czym prędzej schowała się w swym pokoiku z powrotem.

\- Co pan mówi, panie dyrektorze!? – spytał niedowierzająco Michael. – Ja jej nic nie zrobiłem!

Dumbledore nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać dziwnych tłumaczeń tego chłopaka, a ponieważ zauważył, że Kate powoli się budzi podszedł do krzesła, na którym siedział Michael i zamiast wyczarować sobie swoje własne, bezceremonialnie zrzucił go z niego i zajął jego miejsce. Michael już miał zamiar zacząć protestować, gdy Dumbledore wstał, chwycił go za ramiona i wyrzucił ze skrzydła szpitalnego tłumacząc to tym, ze pacjentka musi mieć teraz święty spokój i nikt nie powinien jej przeszkadzać. Wrócił do niej, usiadł na krześle i zapytał:

\- Jak się czujesz?

Kate nie odpowiedziała.

\- Jak chcesz, mogę Ci wymazać te wspomnienia. – zaoferował Dumbledore.

\- To tylko wspomnienia. To nie zmieni tego, co mi się stało. – odpowiedziała Kate tak smutnym głosem, że gdyby ptaki ją słyszały to na pewno ze smutku pospadałyby na ziemię.

\- Magia może wszystko – powiedział Dumbledore. – Mogę zawołać pani Pomfrey i możemy wszystko naprawić.

\- Skoro tak – powiedziała Kate – to róbcie co chcecie. Mi i tak już nic nie zaszkodzi.

Dumbledore zawołał panią Pomfrey. Ta potwierdziła tylko jego domysły. Pielęgniarka podała jej eliksir bezsennego snu i Kate zasnęła, a Dumbledore wraz z Poppy naradzali się, co zrobią w tej sytuacji. Po pięciu minutach rozmowy, która nieomal przerodziła się w kłótnie oboje doszli do tego, że mogą spróbować, choć było to dość ryzykowne, ponieważ nikt jeszcze nie próbował tak złożonych zaklęć na ludzkim organizmie. Po godzinie przekleństw, pięciu rozbitych fiolek z eliksirami, trzech porwanych bandażach, jednej połamanej różdżce na szczęście była to ta od bliźniaków Weasleyów i tyleż samo zszarganych nerwów Kate wróciła do pełnego zdrowia. Pełnego czyli takiego, w którym była przed wszystkimi przykrościami, które spotkały ją w życiu. Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie.

\- No, pani Pomfrey, myślę, że teraz możemy się napić za zdrowie naszej zdrowej pacjentki. – powiedział.

\- Też tak myślę – odpowiedziała Pielęgniarka. – Myślę także, że Kate jutro będzie mogła wrócić do przyjaciół.

Michael kroczył sam przez zamkowe korytarze. Był wściekły. Jak Dumbledore mógł go oskarżać o coś, czego nie zrobił! Przecież on nie skrzywdził Kate, tylko ten cholerny Blackmoon, a potem Chris zaczął się za nią uganiać jak jakiś ostatni idiota! Czy oni wszyscy naprawdę nie rozumieli, co ona przeszła w swoim życiu? Nigdy nie była oszczędzana. Zawsze musiała pomagać innym czy tego chciała czy nie. W większości przypadków jednak Kate sama chciała pomagać ludziom. Była wrażliwą dziewczyną o dobrym sercu, jednak nikt tego nie dostrzegał. Dla innych liczyła się tylko powłoka zewnętrzna, która z wiekiem i tak przecież nie będzie tak piękna jak teraz. Michael niestety sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że przyciągała wzrok, a w szczególności chłopaków. Dziewczyny patrzyły na nią jedynie z zazdrością. Wcale nie była wysoka i nie miała długich nóg, ale były ładne. Poza tym, miała całkiem spore… Dość, pomyślał. Nie mógł myśleć o niej w inny sposób, niż jak o swojej siostrze. Co z tego, że mu się podobała? Co z tego, że czuł do niej coś więcej niż tylko siostrzaną miłość? Co z tego, że chciał od niej czegoś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźni? Ona nie chciała i podobał jej się inny, jego własny przyjaciel, który, gdy się tylko o tym dowiedział, nagle przestał myśleć o Emily, ale mimo wszystko nie myślał o Kate jako swojej dziewczynie. Myślał o innej dziewczynie, która mu się podobała, więc ignorował Kate. Oczywiście jej się to nie podobało, ale przecież nie miała zamiar wchodzić w związki, tak przynajmniej powiedziała pani Weasley. Wspominała coś, żeby nikt jej do niczego nie zmuszał, ani nie nakłaniał, gdy nie będzie czegoś chciała. Nikt się jej nie sprzeciwiał, a poza tym, to był dopiero drugi września. Tak w zasadzie, to ten drugi września powoli już dobiegał końca, a Kate leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym. Michael pomyślał, że znacznie trudniej jest być dla niej nikim niż przyjacielem. Myślał, że znaczy dla niej coś więcej, niż zwykły kolega, którym nie był. Zdawało mu się, że jest jej przyjacielem. Jeszcze na Grimmauld Place zadał jej kilka pytań. Na kilka nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ale i tak nie były one takie, jakie chciał usłyszeć. Był załamany jak nigdy wcześniej. Tak podminowany nie był nawet wtedy, jak z nim zerwała. Zrobiła to dla większego dobra, tak przynajmniej wtedy powiedziała. A teraz? Michael westchnął ciężko. Teraz podobał jej się jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Przyjaciel, z którym mógł pogadać o wszystkim. Przyjaciel, który nigdy go nie opuścił chociaż nie znali się tyle, ile znali się z Chrisem. Teraz Michael wiedział, że będzie musiał schować się w cień. Znów w cień. Znów jego przyjaciółką będzie samotność. Samotność, która zawsze jest i nigdy go nie opuści. Wszechobecna, wszechwiedząca, zawsze istniejąca. Pogrążony w tak czarnych myślach Michael nie zauważył, że dotarł już pod sam portret Grubej Damy. Podał więc hasło i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Po chwili zauważył Harry'ego. Podszedł do niego i zajął miejsce obok niego na kanapie. Po chwili jego bębenki uszne zaatakował potężny wrzask.

\- Mój kochany Harry nie jest gejem!

To jakaś ruda dziewczyna wydzierała się na cały pokój wspólny. Po chwili Michael rozpoznał ją. To była Ginny.

\- Ty jesteś jakąś wariatką! Idę po McGonagall. – stwierdził wściekły Michael i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

Po pięciu minutach, przez które Ginny zdążyła wpakować się Harry'emu na kolana, zostać zrzuconą na podłogę, ponownie się wpakować i zostać ponownie zrzuconą. Ron zdążył pójść do dormitorium, wrócić z zatyczkami do uszu dla siebie i Harry'ego a Chris zdążył podejść do swej lubej, w pokoju wspólnym pojawiła się Minerwa McGonagall w towarzystwie Michaela i już drugi raz jednego dnia została negatywnie zaskoczona. Tym razem powodem jej niezadowolenia była Ginny Weasley, która jak opętana miotała się po całym pokoju wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach, że Harry jest tylko jej i nikt nie ma prawa jej go odbierać. Żaden chłopak ani żadna dziewczyna, nawet kot Hermiony, Krzywołap, został przez nią wygoniony z kolan Harry'ego, gdy tylko ośmielił się na nich wygodnie umościć.

\- Co pani wyprawia, panno Weasley? – spytała McGonagall próbując przekrzyczeć rozszalałą Ginny.

\- Próbuję nie dopuścić tych szaleńców do mojego cudownego Harry'ego Pottusia! – odparła Ginny.

McGonagall nie zwlekała dłużej, tylko wywlokła szarpiącą się i wrzeszczącą jeszcze głośniej Ginny z pokoju wspólnego i zaprowadziła ją do gabinetu dyrektora mając nadzieję, że Albus nie upił się do nieprzytomności. Nie miała zamiaru mieć na głowie całej szkoły. Myślała, że dyrektorowi pozostało jeszcze trochę rozsądku w głowie na stare lata. Po dojściu do posągu Chimery podała hasło, a posąg usłużnie pozwolił im przejść. Weszli na kręcone schody. Po chwili znaleźli się przed gabinetem dyrektora, więc McGonagall zapukała i nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła do gabinetu.

\- Mamy problem, Albusie – powiedziała. – Na Ginny ktoś musiał rzucić zaklęcie szaleństwa albo jakieś inne zaklęcie, które zmusiło ją do tak dziwnych zachowań.

\- Tak? – zdziwił się Dumbledore. – A co takiego robi panna Weasley, że masz takie podejrzenia?

\- W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru zachowuje się, jakby zwariowała. Wrzeszczy na każdego, że dobiera się do Pottera, który niby jest jej chłopakiem podczas gdy Harry z tego co wiem, to wcale nie jest jej chłopakiem – powiedziała McGonagall. – Zresztą, na kota panny Granger też wrzeszczała, że dobiera się do Harry'ego, a jak wiadomo, koty wolą koty!

\- No tak. – powiedział Dumbledore i w zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie. – W takim wypadku, co mam z nią zrobić?

\- Sprawdzić, jakie zaklęcie na nią rzucono! – powiedziała McGonagall.

\- No tak. – powiedział Dumbledore i machnął różdżką. – Eee, zwykłe imperio.

\- Zwykłe imperio! – oburzyła się McGonagall. – Na moją uczennicę rzucono imperiusa, a ty mówisz, że to zwykłe imperio!

\- Cóż mogę poradzić? – spytał Dumbledore wzruszając ramionami. – Stało się. Można jedynie mieć nadzieję, że to się już nie powtórzy.

\- Albusie! Jak Ty możesz to mówić! Uczennica w twojej szkole została ofiarą zaklęcia imperio!

\- Idźcie już stąd! – zdenerwował się Dumbledore. – Chcę w spokoju pić!

\- A może Ty jesteś ofiarą jakiegoś zaklęcia? – spytała McGonagall. – Poczekaj, zaraz sprawdzę.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i po sprawdzeniu uroków rzuconych na Dumbledore'a uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Myliłam się. Wybacz.

\- Dobrze już – Dumbledore machnął ręką. – Niech panna Weasley opuści już mój gabinet. Trzeba opić zdrowie panny Blackmoon.

\- Słyszała pani, panno Weasley? – spytała McGonagall. – Może pani już iść do siebie. Albo nie. Chciałabym zamienić z panią słówko.

\- Bo widzi pani, panno Weasley, miłość to nie zabawa – powiedziała McGonagall. – Nie może pani powiedzieć, że kocha pani pana Pottera podczas, gdy lepiej znacie się zaledwie od końca zeszłego roku. Czyż nie tak?

\- No tak – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Ale ja już od dawna czuję coś do Harry'ego.

\- Ale nie możesz tak go sobie przywłaszczać! Skąd wiesz, że on cokolwiek do ciebie czuje?

\- Przez ten sen na wakacjach.

\- Ahhh, Potterowie – mruknęła McGonagall. – Zawsze byli zdolnymi uczniami, choć zbyt często rozrabiali.

\- Opowiadali trochę, ale myślę, że nie wszystko – powiedziała Ginny. – Zresztą, Syriusz nie jest Potterem.

\- Nie, ale Syriusz zamieszkał z Jamesem, gdy mieli po szesnaście lat. – Powiedziała McGonagall. – No dobrze, Idź już do siebie. Jednak nadal myślę, że jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, żebyś mówiła, że kochasz Harry'ego. Aby kogoś kochać musiałabyś znać tego kogoś przynajmniej kilka lat, akceptować jego wszystkie wady i słabości. Nigdy nie próbować go zmieniać. Cieszyć się, gdy on się cieszy, dodawać mu otuchy w chwilach słabości. Czy jesteś na to gotowa, panno Weasley?

Obraz Grubej Damy odsunął się, ukazując wchodzącą rudą Ginny. Podeszła do Harry'ego ze spuszczoną głową i powiedziała smutnym głosem:

\- Przepraszam… Ja, byłam pod zaklęciem i, i w sumie to nawet nie pamiętam, co robiłam… Wybaczysz?

Cały pokój zamilkł. Nie było słychać nawet jednego szeptu czy głośniejszego oddechu. Harry podniósł się z kanapy i zmierzył Ginny przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Zrobiłaś ze mnie pośmiewisko na cały pokój wspólny, a może i na cały zamek! – powiedział przez zęby.

\- Przepraszam!

\- Teraz to przepraszasz, tak? A wcześniej to było co! Robiłaś awanturę każdemu, kto chciał się do mnie zbliżyć! Czy ty myślisz, że jestem twoją własnością? To ja ci mówię, że nie jestem twoją własnością. Zresztą ja się dziwie, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam po tym, co mi powiedziałaś na Grimmauld Place!

\- Ale co ja ci takiego powiedziałam? – spytała Ginny.

\- Ja chciałem z tobą chodzić, a ty się mną zabawiłaś po prostu…

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zresztą, nie wiem czy chcę o tym gadać i nie wiem, czy ci wybaczę. Gdybyś cokolwiek do mnie czuła, to byś się nie zachowywała tak, jak się zachowałaś.

Ich rozmowę przerwał odsuwający się obraz Grubej damy. Do pokoju wspólnego wtoczył się Dumbledore, trzymający w dłoniach miseczkę z cytrynowymi dropsami.

\- Czy wszyscy dziś oszaleli? – spytał Chris.

\- Dzień dobry, Dryfoni! Jestem Bambus Numblemore i przyszedłem was poczęstować mymi znakomitymi wyrobami jakimi są… Cytrynowe klopsy! Ktoś się skusi na klopsiczka?

\- Na Merlina – szepnął Michael. – Wszyscy dzisiaj powariowali…

\- No co, nikt z was, tak oddzielnych i ważnych Dryfonów nie skusi się na przepysznego, cieplutkiego, własnej roboty cytrynowego klopsiczka? – spytał zawiedziony Dumbledore, czy raczej Numblemore.

\- To może ja się skuszę – powiedział Michael i podszedł do Dumbledore'a trzymającego w dłoniach miseczkę z cytrynowymi dropsami.

\- Ho ho! Mamy jednego śmiałka, dobrowolnie zgłaszającego się do konkursu zjedz najwięcej cytrynowych klopsów. Rywalizuje on z… Uwaga, samym sobą! Wielkie brawa! – wydzierał się Dumbledore. – No co jest? Dlaczego nikt nie bije braw!?

Po chwili cały pokój zaczął niemrawo klaskać.

\- No, to mi się podoba. – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Panie Middleton, proszę wziąć klopsa i go zjeść.

Michael wziął jednego dropsa i zjadł.

\- Wielkie brawa dla pana Michaela! Wygrał on konkurs Kto zje najwięcej cytrynowych klopsów! Zdobywa on całą miskę cytrynowych klopsów! – wrzeszczał uśmiechający się Dumbledore, po czym rzucił miseczką z cytrynowymi dropsami w Michaela i uciekł z pokoju wspólnego.

Dropsy rozsypały się po całym pokoju wspólnym i ich ilość zaczęła się gwałtownie zwiększać, aż po chwili cały pokój zasypany był cytrynowymi dropsami.

\- Ja stąd wyjeżdżam! – wrzeszczał Michael. – Ja się poddaje! To miały być domowej roboty klopsiki, a nie jakieś cukierasy, które się podwajają i podwaja…

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ stale podwajająca się liczba cytrynowych dropsów, zwanych również cytrynowymi klopsami, całkowicie go przysypała.

Dumbledore podszedł do zbroi stojącej samotnie na korytarzu i rzekł do niej.

\- Witaj, cudowna zbrojo! Nazywam się Bambus Numblemore i przyszedłem zmusić cię, abyś wzięła udział w konkursie kto zje najwięcej cytrynowych klopsów!

Zbroja nie miała wyjścia, więc zgodziła się na wzięcie udziału w konkursie kto zje najwięcej cytrynowych klopsów.

\- Proszę weź tego klopsa i go zjedz. – powiedział Dumbledore.

Zbroja posłusznie wzięła dropsa z miseczki i go zjadła.

\- Zwyciężyła pani w konkursie kto zje najwięcej cytrynowych klopsów! W nagrodę wygrywa pani miskę własnoręcznie robionych cytrynowych klopsów! – wrzasnął Dumbledore po czym rzucił w zbroję miską z dropsami i uciekł.

Zbroja nie zdążyła złapać miseczki, a ta upadając na ziemię potłukła się na kawałeczki i dropsy rozsypały się po całym korytarzu. Już po chwili ilość dropsów zaczęła się potrajać. Po niespełna pięciu minutach cały korytarz po sam sufit zasypany był cytrynowymi dropsami. Następnego dnia Syriusz Black obudził się w wyśmienitym humorze. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że czeka go samotne oddropsianie całego zamku.


	16. Gryzące dropsy i Miłosne rozterki

Obudziwszy się Syriusz Black doświadczył dziwnego olśnienia. „Przecież James siedzi sam w domu! – pomyślał. To jednak nie zdołało pogorszyć jego znakomitego humoru. – Jak Lilka wróci do zdrowia, to nie będzie sam". W tak znakomitym humorze otwarł drzwi od swych komnat i… Wielka fala napływających ze wszystkich stron dropsów wrzuciła go z powrotem do sypialni. Syriusz nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swych czynów wyciągnął różdżkę i machnąwszy nią wymruczał:

\- Inanimentum *.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać by się mogło, że nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak jakby się dokładniej przyjrzeć można by stwierdzić, że dropsy znikają. Z korytarza nadal całym strumieniem wsypywały się dropsy, które znikały w nicości. Po pięciu minutach nieustannie napływających dropsów Syriusz był już trochę zmęczony podtrzymywaniem zaklęcia. Wytworzenie pustki tak, aby nie rozszerzyła się poza skrawek tej komnaty wymagało wiele mocy i. Syriusz stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, której koniec świecił się lekkim czerwonawym blaskiem, a dropsy wsypywały się i znikały w czeluściach niczego. Po dziesięciu minutach Syriusz zauważył sufit w korytarzu za drzwiami. „Ufff. – pomyślał. – Zaraz koniec tego. Jak zwykle coś mi z rana musi zepsuć humor. Całe szczęście, że przez tydzień nie ma lekcji". Musiało minąć jeszcze następne dziesięć minut, aby poziom dropsów na korytarzu stał się znośny i aby osoba przeciętnego wzrostu zapadała się w nich jedynie do pasa. Po kolejnych siedmiu minutach i trzydziestu ośmiu sekundach zniknęły prawie wszystkie dropsy. Syriusz zostawił jedynie garść dropsów i zakończył zaklęcie. Postanowił przejść się po wszystkich piętrach i zajrzeć do wszystkich sal, aby sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie zostało więcej dropsów. W całym zamku nie było ani śladu dropsów. Zajrzał jeszcze do Gryffindoru i znów runęła na niego ściana dropsów, więc ponowił zaklęcie i zniknął wszystkie dropsy znajdujące się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. To, co zobaczył na podłodze, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wszyscy byli martwi, a przynajmniej tak się Syriuszowi wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Ze strachem podszedł do pierwszej leżącej osoby i sprawdził jej puls. Na szczęście był. Słaby, ale był. Dla Syriusza teraz tylko to się liczyło. Kolejne dziesięć minut zajęło Syriuszowi przetransportowanie całego Gryffindoru do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey była zaskoczona i aż oniemiała z powodu tak wielu pacjentów. Gdy już przetransportował wszystkich i wytłumaczył pani Pomfrey całą sytuację, zorientował się, że wśród tych wszystkich osób brakuje Hermiony. Wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, przystanął w korytarzu i pomyślał chwilę. Skoro nie było jej w pokoju wspólnym, to pewnie jest u siebie w dormitorium, albo w pokoju życzeń. Uspokojony udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, aby porozmawiać sobie z nim na temat częstowania całej szkoły dropsami.

W gabinecie dyrektorskim Albus Dumbledore siedział przy swym biurku trzymając się za głowę. Nie był wstanie znaleźć w swych zapasach eliksiru na kaca. Może to się wydawać śmieszne, ale tak, Dumbledore właśnie miał kaca i nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Nigdy nie był dobry z eliksirów, a nauczyciela tego przedmiotu w szkole nie było. Pomyślał o zatrudnieniu na to stanowisko Lily Potter, ale po chwili jednak wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy, ponieważ musiałby również ściągnąć Jamesa. „Chociaż, jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, nie byłby to taki zły pomysł. – pomyślał". Postanowił że spróbuje zatrudnić Lily na to stanowisko. Przecież wróciła już prawie całkowicie do zdrowia, a do końca tego tygodnia i tak lekcji nie będzie, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. Dla Dumbledore'a priorytetem było dobre samopoczucie uczniów. Żałował tego, że nie wierzył Michaelowi. Gdyby wcześniej wytropił Blackmoon'a pewnie nie doszłoby do tego, co się stało w wakacje. Rozmyślenia Dumbledore'a przerwały otwierające się drzwi do gabinetu. Do gabinetu wszedł wściekły Syriusz Black. Dumbledore liczył się z tym czarodziejem, ponieważ był on jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. Przypomniał sobie akcję, na którą wysłał Jamesa i Syriusza przed kilkunastoma laty. Wrócili z niej bardzo zadowoleni, ponieważ jak oni stwierdzili, samochody to całkiem dobra broń na śmierciożerców **. Po chwili Syriusz przerwał milczenie.

\- Ile wczoraj wypiłeś?

\- W sumie to już sam nie pamiętam.

\- No to źle. Wyobraź sobie, że zasypałeś cały zamek dropsami!

Dumbledore'owi opadła szczęka. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że upił się do tego stopnia.

\- Skoro tak, to w jaki sposób się tu dostałeś? – spytał.

\- Posprzątałem to. – odparł Syriusz. – Muszę Ci powiedzieć, że dziś rano miałem znakomity humor, zanim wlewająca się do mojej sypialni fala dropsów mi go nie zepsuła. No i jeszcze Gryfoni…

\- Co z nimi?

\- Są w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Wszyscy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Tylko Hermiona uniknęła bycia zasypaną cytrynowymi dropsami, bo wcześniej udała się do swojego dormitorium. Reszta zaś przebywała w pokoju wspólnym, więc zostali zasypani, i leżeli pod dropsami przez całą noc.

\- No ale dropsy przecież nie są ciężkie. Są niewielkie i można by było się spod nich wydostać – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Może i można by było, gdyby nie było ich tak wiele, że sufit został wypchnięty piętnaście centymetrów do góry. – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Już sobie przypominam. Chyba rzuciłem na nie zaklęcie rozmnażające, które wykrywało ich ruch – powiedział Dumbledore. – Jeśli się ruszały, to się podwajały i podwajały.

\- Bardzo mądre – wysyczał Syriusz. – Na pewno dzieciaki będą zadowolone, gdy im o tym powiesz.

\- Każdemu się zdarzy coś zrobić, Syriuszu. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać tej prześmiesznej akcji z McGonagall?

\- Nie, nie musisz, a teraz wychodzę. Idę pomóc Pani Pomfrey. – powiedział Syriusz i wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami.

Po wyjściu z gabinetu Syriusz udał się w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego, aby sprawdzić stan gryfonów. Niestety ich stan nie zmienił się zbytnio od momentu, w którym ich tu przyniósł. Pani Pomfrey jednak zapewniła go, że już nie długo ten stan rzeczy ulegnie zmianie. Syriusz pomyślał więc, że uda się na Grimmauld Place, aby porozmawiać z Jamesem. Był tak wściekły na Dumbledore'a, że nie zważając na osłony antydeportacyjne obrócił się w miejscu i zniknął, aby pojawić się wiele mil od Hogwartu.

Od ostatniej wizyty Syriusza na Grimmauld Place nie zmieniło się nic. Dom nie sprawiał wrażenia opuszczonego, bo opuszczony nie był. Przecież mieszkał tam James i niedługo miał wprowadzić się również Remus, który jakoś długo nie dawał znaku życia.

\- James! – krzyknął Syriusz.

Syriuszowi nikt nie odpowiedział. Przeraził się, bo myślał, że Voldemort dostał się tu i porwał Jamesa, aby go ponownie zabić. Po pięciu minutach przeszukiwania domu i wrzeszczenia na całe gardło imienia przyjaciela Syriusz usłyszał otwierające się drzwi na piętrze i głos Jamesa:

\- Co tam?

Syriusz wspiął się po schodach i spojrzawszy na Jamesa zagwizdał.

\- No no, Rogaczu, cóż to za panienka cię tak urządziła?

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, łapo, a przysięgam, że Ty nigdy nie będziesz tak urządzony. – powiedziała jakaś kobieta.

Po chwili Syriusz rozpoznał ten głos.

\- Lilka! – wrzasnął i rzucił się do drzwi, wpychając Jamesa do wnętrza pokoju.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, łapo – powiedział James. – My właśnie…

-Tak tak, gołąbeczki – uśmiechnął się Syriusz – ale macie jeszcze całe życie, żeby nacieszyć się sobą. Tym czasem mamy pewne problemy w Hogwarcie.

\- No dobra, łapo – powiedziała Lily zakrywając się kołdrą. – Mógłbyś stąd wyjść? Chciałabym się ubrać.

\- Proszę bardzo – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. – Nie wstydź się.

\- Syriusz! – krzyknęła oburzona Lily. – Wyjdź stąd!

\- No już, już – mruknął Syriusz. – wychodzę. Tylko nie krzycz na mnie! Poza tym, jest już jedenasta, a wy…

\- To nie twoja sprawa, kiedy to robimy! – oburzyła się Lily. – Przez piętnaście lat byłam pozbawiona możliwości…

\- No dobra! Niech będzie! Tylko nie krzycz, i już wychodzę! – powiedział Syriusz i wyszedł.

\- Może dokończymy to, co nam przerwano? – powiedziała Lily do Jamesa.

Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku James i Lily zeszli do salonu, by porozmawiać z Syriuszem na temat problemów w Hogwarcie. Byli trochę zaniepokojeni, że coś stało się ich synowi.

\- To co się tam stało? – spytał James.

\- Nie uwierzycie w to, ale Dumbledore się upił do tego stopnia, że postanowił zaczarować swoje dropsy tak, aby się podwajały, gdy któryś z nich się poruszy, przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem.

\- A jaki to ma związek z problemami? – spytał zniecierpliwiony James. – Co z tego, że się podwajały?

\- A no to – kontynuował Syriusz – że Dumbledore postanowił rozsypać je po całym zamku. No i chyba nie muszę mówić, co się dalej stało?

\- Co z Harrym,? – spytała zaniepokojona Lily.

\- Ahh, nic – mruknął Syriusz. – Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, tak jak cały Gryffindor.

\- Cały? – spytał James.

\- Cały. – odpowiedział Syriusz.

\- Musimy tam iść! – stwierdził James. – Lily, pakuj potrzebne rzeczy i lecimy do Hogwartu.

\- Nie gorączkuj się tak, Rogaczu – Uspokajał Jamesa Syriusz. – Choć muszę przyznać, że to całkiem dobry pomysł.

\- No widzisz, jeszcze jestem wstanie kreatywnie myśleć – wymamrotał James.

\- Ależ ja nie powiedziałem, że nie. Tylko chodzi mi o to, żebyś się nie gorączkował.

James uśmiechnął się. Zdawać by się mogło, że wcale nie słyszał słów Syriusza.

\- Będziemy mogli podsunąć dzieciakom kilka pomysłów na psoty – powiedział uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

\- No no, rogaczu, któż by pomyślał, że w tak podeszłym wieku ty masz nadal w głowie psoty – uśmiechnął się Syriusz.

\- Podeszłym? – spytał James. – Jestem młodym człowiekiem!

\- Niewątpliwie – powiedział Syriusz.

\- No co? – spytał James wzruszając Ramionami. – Dumbledore jest przynajmniej trzy razy starszy ode mnie.

\- Ahhh, poczciwy staruszek. Jednak musisz przyznać, że czasem mu odbija.

\- Niestety.

Do salonu wróciła Lily ciągnąc za sobą ogromną walizę.

\- Dobra, możemy iść – powiedziała.

Syriuszowi opadła szczęka.

\- Masz zamiar zabrać to wszystko ze sobą? – spytał.

\- No pewnie! – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Lily. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może nam się przydać.

\- Ahh, te kobiety – mruknął James.

\- Coś mówiłeś, kochanie? – spytała przesłodzonym głosem Lily.

\- Niee, wydawało ci się. – odpowiedział James patrząc na nią z miłością.

\- Dobra dobra, gołąbeczki, mamy misję do wykonania – przerwał tę radosną chwilę Syriusz.

\- Łapo, jak mogłeś! – spytała Lily udając obrażoną i żartobliwie uderzyła Syriusza w ramię.

\- Ała! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Moje biedne ramię! Co ja teraz zrobię?!

\- Ojej – zaszlochał James. – Naszego kochanego Łapcie boli Ramię. Jak myślisz, Lily, zrobimy coś z tym? Jeszcze nam umrze z bólu.

\- Hmm, No nie wiem, nie wiem. Przeszkodził nam dzisiaj – odpowiedziała Lily uśmiechając się.

\- Jak możecie! – lamentował dalej Syriusz. – Nie zostawiajcie mnie tak!

\- No cóż, James, chyba musimy iść do Hogwartu, nieprawdaż? – spytała Lily.

\- Tak tak, kochanie. W pełni się z tobą zgadzam – odpowiedział James. – Wrócimy dziś wieczorem Syriuszu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i złapał się Jamesa, który właśnie w tej chwili się deportował. Aportowali się na drodze prowadzącej z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade. Cała trójka spokojnym krokiem zbliżała się do bram Hogwartu. Po ich przekroczeniu puścili się pędem w stronę zamku. Pierwszy do wrót zamku dotarł James i zaczął się przechwalać swym spektakularnym zwycięstwem nad tamtą dwójką. Syriusz natomiast nie miał zamiaru słuchać przechwałek Jamesa i szarpnął za klamkę wielkich wrót, wbiegł do zamku i puścił się schodami na górę. Lily poszła w ślady Syriusza, a James został sam przed drzwiami zaskoczony tym, że nikt go nie chciał słuchać. Po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za jego żoną i najlepszym przyjacielem, a przynajmniej próbował, bo nigdzie nie mógł ich znaleźć. Przystanął na szóstym piętrze i zastanowił się chwilę. Po chwili skierował się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Stanął w drzwiach i aż opadła mu szczęka. Wszyscy Gryfoni leżeli wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało. Na podłodze, na łóżkach… James nie mógł tego znieść. Podszedł do swojego syna i sprawdził, czy jeszcze żyje. Potem wściekły udał się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Dumbledore powoli dochodził do siebie, gdy nagle ciszę zakłóciło natarczywe walenie do drzwi.

„Któż to może coś znów ode mnie chcieć? – pomyślał."

\- Otwarte! – krzyknął, iż nie sądził, że ten ktoś, kto tak natarczywie się dobijał do drzwi, usłyszy normalne zaproszenie.

Drzwi otwarły się z potężnym hukiem i do środka wkroczył nie kto inny, jak sam James Potter, który od razu zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, Dumbledore! Żeby mój własny syn, i cały Gryffindor musieli leżeć przez twoją głupotę w skrzydle szpitalnym! Takie zachowanie nie przystoi takiemu staremu człowiekowi!

\- Spokojnie, James. Usiądź, to wszystko ci wytłumaczę – powiedział jak zwykle opanowany Dumbledore.

\- Nie chcę słuchać twoich tłumaczeń! – wydarł się jeszcze głośniej James. – Żądam informacji, dlaczego w ponoć najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na ziemi mój syn leży w skrzydle szpitalnym!

\- Przydusiły go dropsy – odparł Dumbledore.

\- Dropsy! Te dropsy! – wrzeszczał James wskazując miseczkę z dropsami stojącą na biurku Dumbledore'a.

\- Tak, te dropsy – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Dumbledore.

\- Jak te niegroźne cukierki mogły komuś zrobić krzywdę! Poza tym, cukierki nie umieją chodzić.

W tej właśnie chwili jeden drops wytoczył się z miseczki i ugryzł Jamesa w palec. James szarpnął ręką i gapił się na cukierek z niedowierzaniem.

– O tym mówiłem – powiedział Dumbledore uśmiechając się. – Dropsy same poszły i przysypały Gryfonów.

\- Tak, a ja jestem Merlinem – powiedział ze złością James.

Po tym stwierdzeniu drugi drops wyszedł z miseczki i oba zaczęły gryźć Jamesa w ręce. James spojrzał na Albusa z nienawiścią, więc kolejne cztery dropsy wyszły z miseczki i zaczęły gryźć Jamesa. James zaczął wrzeszczeć z przerażenia.

\- Zrób coś z tym, a nie tak siedzisz!

\- No cóż – Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami. – Musisz mnie przeprosić.

\- Nie przeproszę cię, bo przez ciebie moje jedyne dziecko i wszyscy jego koledzy leżą w skrzydle szpitalnym! – wrzasnął rozwścieczony James i zaczął się miotać, aby uwolnić się od dropsów, zawzięcie gryzących jego ręce.

Po ostatnich słowach Jamesa jeszcze więcej dropsów, czyli ok dwudziestu wypełzło z miseczki i zaczęło gryźć już nie tylko ręce Jamesa, ale zaczęły wspinać się wyżej. Gryzły już również jego uszy.

„Cóż to za dziwny rytuał – pomyślał James. – Dlaczego uszy, a nie np. twarz?".

Na głos jednak powiedział, czy raczej spytał:

\- Dumbledore, czyś ty do końca zwariował?

\- Możliwe – odpowiedział starzec. – Teraz jednak musisz mnie przeprosić.

\- Nie zrobię tego! – krzyknął James. – Doprowadziłeś Gryffindor do stanu, w którym nie nadają się do niczego, poza wyleczeniem!

\- No dobrze – westchnął Dumbledore. – Na razie ci daruje.

To powiedziawszy machnął różdżką, a dropsy potulnie wróciły do swej miseczki i czekały na kolejną ofiarę ich ostrych ząbków. James natomiast odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął drapać się tam, gdzie pogryzły go te złośliwe cukierki, które powinny być martwe. Dumbledore podniósł się ze swego fotela, wyszedł zza biurka i wskazując Jamesowi drzwi zapytał:

\- Może udamy się do skrzydła szpitalnego aby zweryfikować, czy to, co mówisz jest rzeczywiście prawdą?

\- Ależ proszę bardzo! Przed chwilą tam byłem.

Gdy Dumbledore i James pojawili się w skrzydle szpitalnym, Dumbledore musiał przyznać Jamesowi rację. Przeprosił go i po chwili zauważył, że Szóstka uczniów już nie śpi. Jak można było się domyślić, byli to Chris, Harry, Herbert, Michael i Ron, a także Hermiona. Albus udał się do pani Pomfrey a James przysłuchał się rozmowie Rona z Hermioną.

\- Hermiona, ja bym chciał Cię przeprosić za to wczoraj – powiedział zakłopotany Ron stojąc przy łóżku Hermiony. – sam nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło.

\- Oh, Ron! Nic się nie stało – zapewniała Hermiona.

\- Naprawdę?

\- No pewnie! Sama nie wiem, dlaczego się na Ciebie obraziłam i wybiegłam z pokoju wspólnego. Chociaż nie, wiem, ale Ci nie powiem.

\- Hermiona, proszę Cię. Zrobię wszystko!

\- Oh, Ron, czy ty czasem nie mógłbyś być bardziej domyślny?

Po tych słowach przy Ronie i Hermionie pojawiła się reszta paczki.

\- Domyślny – powiedział Chris.

\- Rozmyślny – kontynuował Herbert.

\- Panowie, a może jeszcze to przemyślmy? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie Harry.

\- Na Merlina, idźcie stąd! – denerwował się Ron.

\- Idźmy stąd – powiedział Chris.

\- Spsoćmy coś – kontynuował Harry.

\- Niech się o tym dowie ktoś! – dokończył Herbert.

\- Jakbyście nie zauważyli, to właśnie z Ronem mamy poważną rozmowę. Więc może opuścicie nas i dacie nam spokojnie porozmawiać? – spytała z nadzieją Hermiona.

\- Poważną rozmowę… – powiedział Michael.

\- wygłośmy przemowę… - kontynuował Chris.

\- O tym, co tu Ron z Hermioną robią… - deklamował Harry.

\- I niech się nauczyciele prędko dowiedzą… - mówił Herbert.

\- To wnet tu wpadną i rozróbę zrobią! – dokończyli wszyscy.

\- Wy jesteście nienormalni! – oburzyła się Hermiona, która miała już dość tych beznadziejnych popisów.

\- Nienormalni… – powiedział Michael.

\- Niepoważni… - kontynuował Chris.

\- I dlatego tacy fajni! – skończyli wszyscy i ukłonili się przed wściekłą Hermioną i czerwonym Ronem.

\- Ouuuu, Ronuś, czyżbyś… - mówił Herbert.

\- Się zakochał? – dokończył Chris.

\- Nie twoja sprawa! – ryknął wściekły Ron i sięgnął na stolik po różdżkę Hermiony.

\- Oddaj to! – krzyknęła właścicielka różdżki. – to moje!

\- No i co! – wściekał się Ron. – ja tego teraz potrzebuję, aby się raz na zawsze rozprawić z tymi… Tymi… Tymi, bałwanami!

\- Chciałbym ci przypomnieć – powiedział Harry – że sam należysz do tej bandy bałwanów.

\- Nie, bo nie zachowuje się tak jak wy – burknął Ron.

\- Czyli jak? – spytał wyprowadzony z równowagi Chris i wycelował różdżkę w Rona. – Nie będziesz mnie obrażał!

\- Nikogo nie obrażam – wymamrotał przestraszony Ron

\- Nie, wcale. Nazwałeś Nas bandą… Bandą bałwanów nas nazwałeś! – ryknął rozwścieczony Chris i już miał rzucić zaklęcie, gdy do akcji wkroczył wszystkiemu przyglądający się James.

\- Chris, opuść ten patyk, bo jeszcze komuś oko wydłubiesz – powiedział James.

\- Że ja niby? –

\- Tak. Oddaj mi to. Skąd to wziąłeś?

\- To jest moja różdżka, a bo co?

\- Ahh, Weasleyowie – mruknął James oddając różdżkę Chrisowi. – Tobie zaś – teraz zwrócił się do Rona – radziłbym zapytać, czy zechciałaby uczynić ci ten zaszczyt i być twoją dziewczyną. Bo czujesz do niej coś więcej, tak?

Jamesowi za potwierdzenie wystarczyło to, że Ron zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy.

\- No, na co czekasz?! – wykrzyknął z radością. – pytaj! Pytaj, a ja i panowie, się ulotnimy.

Powiedziawszy to bezceremonialnie wygnał czwórkę przyjaciół ze skrzydła szpitalnego wychodząc jednocześnie za nimi i zamykając drzwi. Nikt nie zauważył zaklęcia wyciszającego rzuconego na pozostałą część pomieszczenia. Dało im to upragnioną ciszę i spokój, więc wreszcie mogli poważnie porozmawiać. Nikt nie zauważył również, że Dumbledore nie był objęty tym zaklęciem, więc wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się z uśmiechem.

\- To jak to wreszcie jest? – spytał Ron tym samym przerywając panującą od kilku minut ciszę.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć?

\- No nie wiem, wiesz? Może byś wywnioskował z tego, co Ci powiedział… Ojciec Harry'ego!

\- James? A co on niby może mi powiedzieć o tych sprawach?

\- Nie mów do niego po imieniu, Ronald! On jest od Ciebie starszy i należy mu się szacunek!

\- Tak, tylko że sam mi pozwolił, a zresztą, nie o tym tu rozmawiamy.

Hermiona była zdumiona tępotą Rona. Jak ktoś, kto był tak znakomitym strategiem nie potrafił się domyślić tego, co ona czuje?

\- Ron, proszę Cię. – w głosie Hermiony dało się słyszeć lekką nutę rozpaczy. – ja ci tego nie mogę powiedzieć.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał nic nierozumiejący Ron.

\- Bo nie!

\- Ale czemu?!

\- No bo nie!

\- Te kobiety – westchnął Ron. – same z nimi problemy.

\- Wy często też nie jesteście lepsi – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak, a co my niby robimy?

\- Jesteście z dziewczyną tylko dla jej idealnego pod każdym względem ciała, a potem chcecie ją przelecieć i zostawić.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś była Ginny. Zresztą, Harry przecież nie miał zamiaru z nią zrobić nic takiego.

\- A skąd wiesz? Siedzisz w jego ciele?

\- To oczywiste – kontynuował Ron jakby wcale nie usłyszał słów Hermiony – że dziewczyna go podnieca, chociaż w sumie to nie wiem dlaczego. Dla mnie Ty jesteś o wiele piękniejsza i…

W tym momencie Ron zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi.

\- Kontynuuj – poprosiła Hermiona.

\- Jakby Ginny nie była moją siostrą, to chyba i tak bym nie zwrócił uwagi na nią w ten sposób.

\- Zwróciłbyś, zwrócił. No a to że Harry'ego podnieca to jest właśnie to, co mówiłam. Podoba mu się jej ciało i myśli, co by mógł z nią robić. To chyba normalne w tym wieku, no nie?

Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Na Merlina, co ja wygaduję?

\- Ekhem, chyba masz rację, moja droga – odezwał się wszystkiemu przysłuchujący się Dumbledore. – Miłość to bardzo potężna magia, aczkolwiek pożądanie jest jej złą siostrą.

\- No ale chyba skoro już jestem ze swoją partnerką w dość długim związku, to chyba nic złego, że jej pragnę? – spytał Ron.

\- Ależ panie Weasley, zapewniam pana, że pragnienie drugiej osoby dla siebie, zwłaszcza gdy jest to kobieta, nie jest czymś niemożebnie złym. – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Podoba nam się jakaś dziewczyna, więc powinniśmy ją o tym fakcie uświadomić, czy zgadzasz się ze mną, panno Granger?

\- Ee, tak mi się wydaję.

\- Skoro tak – powiedział Dumbledore – to teraz faktycznie zostawię was samych, abyście mogli „w spokoju" porozmawiać. – powiedział Dumbledore i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Zapytasz mnie wreszcie, Ron?

\- E, ale po co? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a co zrobię, jak się nie zgodzisz, zepsuje to naszą przyjaźń.

\- A skąd wiesz, że się nie zgodzę?!

\- czemu niby miałabyś się zgodzić? Przecież jestem tylko Ronem, który wiecznie ma problem z odrabianiem zadań domowych i jest osobą dość mało inteligentną.

\- Jesteś prawie tak samo inteligentny jak ja!

\- Nie dorastam ci do pięt, Hermiono!

\- Czyli mnie nie zapytasz?

\- Nie.

\- Jak sobie chcesz! Ale nie licz na to, że gdy już się na to zdobędziesz, to się zgodzę!

\- Dlaczego miałabyś się zgodzić teraz, a nie zgodzić się np. za dwa miesiące?!

\- Bo teraz, a nie za dwa miesiące. – powiedziała Hermiona po czym wyszła z łóżka i wypchnęła Rona za drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. – I tak ci nic nie jest, a ja chcę się ubrać, więc możesz sobie stąd iść.

\- Ale ja jestem chory! – krzyczał Ron zza zamkniętych drzwi.

\- Chyba na głowę! – odkrzyknęła Hermiona.

Chris, Harry, Herbert, Michael i James zmierzali opustoszałymi korytarzami Hogwartu w stronę obrazu Grubej Damy. Po dotarciu na miejsce Chris podał hasło i cała piątka mogła wejść do środka. James zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Syriuszowi udało się pozbyć się wszystkich dropsów.

„No nic – myślał. – Później go o to zapytam".

Na podłodze walały się kawałki betonu. James wycelował w sufit i mruknął:

\- Reparo.

Po czym kawałki betonu uniosły się i powędrowały na swoje miejsce.

\- No, to pokój wspólny macie już naprawiony – powiedział James. – Przejdę się jeszcze sprawdzić, jak tam dormitoria.

Po wyjściu Jamesa czwórka przyjaciół rozsiadła się w fotelach, a Harry zapalił ogień w kominku.

\- Jak myślicie, Ron zapyta Hermionę o chodzenie? – przerwał milczenie Harry.

\- Hmmm, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mi się nie wydaje – powiedział Chris. – wydaje się być zbyt mało rozgarnięty żeby się domyślić, że Hermiona chciałaby z nim chodzić nawet po tym, co mu James powiedział, co według mnie jest dziwne.

\- Eee, nie przesadzaj – powiedział Michael. – to byłoby chore. Przecież po takim czymś to nawet pierwszoroczny Ślizgon wiedziałby o co chodzi.

\- Ślizgoni wcale nie są gorsi niż my – wtrącił się Chris. – doprawdy nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie próbujecie się z nimi pogodzić.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie Harry'ego i Malfoy'a rozmawiających spokojnie na korytarzu? – spytał Michael. – Ja jakoś nie za bardzo. Zresztą Malfoy będzie śmierciojadem czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

\- No dobra, Malfoy może nie – powiedział Chris. – Ale co macie do całej reszty?

\- Jakiej reszty? – spytał Harry. – Nikogo więcej nie znam, poza Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, którzy są gorylami Malfoy'a, a w dodatku nie potrafią używać mózgu.

\- Może i tak – powiedział Chris. – co wy na to, żeby pójść do dziewczyn?

\- A po co? – spytał Michael.

\- No jak to po co? Popatrzeć, albo doprowadzić je do furii. – odparł Chris.

\- Albo niekoniecznie do furii – powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Michael wyobrażając sobie co mógłby robić z Kate.

\- No no, stary! – wykrzyknął z radością Chris. – Widzę, że zaczynasz się rozkręcać!

\- No i dobrze. Kiedyś w końcu trzeba nie?

Jak postanowili, tak też zrobili. Opuścili pokój wspólny Gryffindoru nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, że James może ich szukać. Szybko przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu, aby dostać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po dojściu do celu i wejściu do środka każdy z nich chciał udać się w inną stronę, jednak Chris powstrzymał ich mówiąc.

\- Najpierw Hermiona, a potem reszta. Może będziemy mieli szczęście i natrafimy na Ronusia.

Czwórka przyjaciół podeszła do łóżka, na którym wcześniej leżała Hermiona. Jednak byli zasmuceni, ponieważ najwyraźniej przeczuwając, co miało nastąpić postanowiła wraz z Ronem i większością Gryffindoru ulotnić się ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Dziwne – mruknął Harry. – nigdzie przecież ich nie było.

\- No właśnie! Powinniśmy ich mijać jak szliśmy – zauważył Chris. – no chyba, że znaleźli jakieś tajne przejście, o którym nic nie wiemy.

\- Hm – mruknął ponownie Harry – hm, hm, hm, hm hm…

\- co ci, zaciąłeś się, czy co? – spytał Herbert.

\- hm, hm, hm…

\- Ej, Chris, co byś teraz z nim zrobił?

\- Hyhm…

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział na pytanie Herberta Chris. – zaraz pójdę po panią Pomfrey.

\- Mam! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Harry.

\- Co? – spytał Chris.

\- Ee, chyba jednak nie. Gdzie jest mapa?

\- Zgubiłeś mapę?! – wrzasnął Michael. – Jak mogłeś zgubić tak cenny artefakt?!

\- Możesz przestać się drzeć? – spytał Herbert. – Głowa mnie już od tych wrzasków boli.

\- No i co z tego! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz jesteśmy skazani na same niepowodzenia?

\- Dobra – powiedział Chris – przecież się znajdzie.

\- To może ich poszukajmy? – zaproponował Michael. – Przecież i tak raczej tu nie wrócą.

Wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Postanowili przemierzyć cały zamek wzdłuż i w szerz. Gdy byli na siódmym piętrze Harry przypomniał sobie o pokoju życzeń. Tam znaleźli Kate. Michael był załamany tym, co zobaczył.

W tym samym momencie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru Jamesa trafiał szlag.

„Gdzie oni poleźli! – myślał".

Jak na złość nie mógł znaleźć mapy. Gdyby ją znalazł, z pewnością zlokalizowanie ich nie zajęłoby mu wiele czasu. Po pięciu minutach daremnego przetrząsania dormitorium chłopców szóstego roku James zszedł na dół do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Hermiona – czy tego pan szuka?

W rękach miała uruchomioną mapę Huncwotów. James odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz bez przeszkód może znaleźć Chrisa, Harry'ego, Herberta i Michaela.

\- wiesz gdzie oni są? – spytał po chwili.

\- Przed chwilą weszli do pokoju życzeń – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Myślę, że Michael nie będzie w najlepszym stanie gdy się tu pojawią.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał James.

\- no, bo jego „dziewczyna" jest tam z innym, i po prostu może to spowodować to, że nie będzie w najlepszym stanie psychicznym. No i niewiadomo czy się nie pobiją.

\- Hm. – mruknął James. – Ja na jego miejscu bym dał sobie z nią spokój.

\- To tak jakby pan powiedział, żebym ja dała sobie spokój z Ronem – powiedziała Hermiona. – Ron to Ron, ale bez niego moje życie byłoby nudne. No i oczywiście bez Harry'ego. Znamy się od pierwszego roku i niczego nigdy nie byłam tak pewna jak naszej przyjaźni. Były nie raz jakieś kłótnie i byliśmy niezgodni w kilku sprawach, ale na razie jest w porządku.

\- James – powiedział James wyciągając rękę w stronę Hermiony.

\- Hermiona – odpowiedziała Hermiona ściskając dłoń Jamesa.

\- Przyjaźń to piękna sprawa – powiedział James – jednak jak widzisz ja, łapa, lunatyk i Glizdogon nie skończyliśmy najlepiej. Nie spodziewałem się po Glizdogonie tego, co zrobił. No ale cóż, ludzie się zmieniają.


	17. Pierwszy szlaban

Cóż ma począć człowiek, dla którego wszystko jednego dnia zostało odebrane? Gdy wszystko to, co kochał i co cenił w życiu zostało mu brutalnie wyrwane przez łapska rzeczywistości? Cóż ma ze sobą zrobić? Jak ma się nie zamartwiać, gdy widzi ukochaną swą w ramionach innego? Gdy widzi, że uśmiecha się do innego i z innym wymienia spojrzenia? No i cóż ma począć, gdy jeszcze poprzedniego dnia uważał ją za tylko swoją aż do śmierci? Nic nie może z tym począć, bo taki jest los. Zabiera wszystko to, na czym nam najbardziej zależy nie zważając na to, że możemy mieć przez to gorszy dzień, albo nawet i dwa. Nie zważa na to, że nasze życie traci sens. Los jest okrutny. Z nim nie ma żartów. Michael przekonał się o tym wchodząc do pokoju życzeń, w którym Kate lizała się z innym, i to lizała się na jego oczach. O tym nie można powiedzieć nic innego jak to, że było to okropne. Okropne dla Michaela jak i dla jego przyjaciół. Wiedzieli oni, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, że byli sobie nawzajem podporą w złych dniach, pocieszali się nawzajem, gdy coś poszło nie tak. A teraz co? Co teraz będzie z nimi? Czy już na zawsze rozdzieli ich nienawiść, jaką w tej chwili żywił do Kate Michael? Czy zdołają naprawić to, co Kate zepsuła? A najważniejsze, czy będą mieli zamiar to naprawiać? Mina Michaela nie zwiastowała nic dobrego, toteż Chris, Harry i Herbert chwycili wierzgającego i wrzeszczącego wściekle Michaela i wywlekli z pokoju życzeń. Postanowili wyjść z nim na błonia. Myśleli, że świeże powietrze ukoi nieco nerwy przyjaciela i pomoże mu podjąć odpowiednie wnioski. Jednak tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego Michael wpadł w jeszcze większą furię i zamienił się w swą zwierzęcą postać, by po chwili zniknąć w lesie. Chris, Harry i Herbert niezwłocznie zrobili to samo i już po chwili czwórka zwierząt wściekle tratowała cały zakazany las. Spędzili w lesie dwa dni i dwie noce. Pewnej nocy natknęli się nawet na wilkołaka, więc pokazali mu, gdzie raki zimują i więcej już nie zjawiał się w lesie, ponieważ był martwy. W Zamku wszyscy martwili się o czwórkę przyjaciół. Jednak James zapewniał ich, że na pewno nic z nimi nie będzie, ponieważ widział przez któreś z okien szybką ich przemianę i był z nich dumny, że zdołali nauczyć się Animagii w niespełna dwa miesiące. Po powrocie do zamku Harry, Herbert i Chris myśleli, że dwudniowe leśne szaleństwo ostudziło nieco zapędy Michaela i nie będzie on wszczynał bójek z tym, przez którego był w tak złym stanie, jednak się pomylili. W piątkowy wieczór Michael udał się na samotną przechadzkę po zamku, ponieważ jak to on stwierdził, potrzebuje się przewietrzyć. Dla Chrisa i Herberta było to dziwne, ale Harry powiedział im, że on też raz na jakiś czas mimo tego, że już się na czymś wyżył lubił chwilę pozostać sam. Michael jednak nie był sam. Poszedł do Jamesa i zabrał mu mapę huncwotów. Potem wypytał naczelnych plotkarzy Hogwartu z kim prowadza się Kate Blackmoon, a gdy już dowiedział się tego, co wiedzieć potrzebował, prędko odnalazł na mapie kropeczkę podpisaną znienawidzonym nazwiskiem. Sprawdził, gdzie on się znajduje i stwierdzając, że się zabawi, udał się do Sali transmutacji gdzie znów obściskiwał się z Kate. Ponownie serce rozpadło mu się na widok tego, co zobaczył. Tym razem jednak nie było z nim przyjaciół, którzy mogliby go powstrzymać od mordobicia. Stanąwszy w progu Michael zaczął rzucać docinkami w stronę Kate i jej nowego „przydupasa" jak go teraz nazywał.

\- No to ile ci zapłacił żebyś mu dała? – zwrócił się szaleńczo się śmiejąc do Kate.

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała Kate. – poza tym to nawet jak, to to nie jest twoja sprawa.

\- Co jeszcze nie?! Jak jeszcze nie?! Gdzie jeszcze nie?! - wrzeszczał Michael. – Wszyscy was widzieli! Poza tym to jeszcze niedawno była moja sprawa, bo byłem z Tobą! A ten zapchlony plugawiec wlazł z buciorami w moje życie, i mi Cię odbił.

Ostatnie słowa Michael wypowiedział drżącym od nagromadzonych emocji głosem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź wypadł z Sali transmutacji wrzeszcząc:

\- A z tobą jeszcze sobie porozmawiam, tylko tym razem w pełnowymiarowym pojedynku!

Nie zauważył, że tamten tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo i powrócił do obłapiania swej towarzyszki, która nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Michael na drżących ze zmęczenia nogach udał się do dormitorium szóstego roku i nie zdjąwszy nawet ubrań wwalił się do łóżka w tym, w co ubrał się dwa dni temu i poszedł spać. To samo zrobili również jego trzej pozostali przyjaciele, którzy byli z nim na wypadzie do lasu, tylko że oni mieli nieco więcej rozumu, bo przebrali się w pidżamy. Przez resztę piątkowego dnia i całą noc w całym dormitorium szóstego roku było słychać cztery potężne chrapania. Dało się nawet od czasu do czasu usłyszeć pojedyncze słowa wypowiedziane przez sen takie jak zapłacił czy dała. Michael nigdy nie mówił przez sen, nigdy także nie chciał się z nikim bić. Był raczej człowiekiem o spokojnym usposobieniu. Nigdy bez potrzeby nie ruszał się z miejsca, toteż mało osób wiedziało o jego istnieniu, aż do momentu pojawienia się jego w czarodziejskim świecie. Dołączył do wspaniałej grupy figlarzy, którzy mieli zamiar roznieść Hogwart w pył przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji. Jednak ostatniego wieczoru nie to zaprzątało jego myśli. Obiekt jego myśli oczywiście wszyscy dobrze znają.

Gdy sobotniego popołudnia nadal stojąc na schodach do dormitorium szóstego roku można było słyszeć cztery potężne chrapania, Hermiona postanowiła ich obudzić. Ron stwierdził, że dobrze by było, bo on przez to nie mógł spać. Hermiona wpadła do dormitorium i zalała je wodą, po czym z niego wybiegła. Po chwili w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów wszyscy w nim przebywający usłyszeli cztery wściekłe wrzaski. Hermiona zatarła ręce.

„No, przynajmniej się obudzili – pomyślała".

Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że pożałuje swego czynu. Po chwili drzwi do dormitorium szóstego roku otwarły się z hukiem i po schodach zaczęła spływać woda. Przed nią szedł wściekły Chris prowadzący różdżką wodę. Po zejściu do pokoju wspólnego skierował różdżkę w stronę dormitorium dziewcząt, a woda posłusznie popłynęła w ich kierunku. Chris stwierdził, że tej wody jest nieco mało, więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Już po chwili w stronę dormitoriów dziewcząt pędziła rozszalała fala, która po dotarciu do swego celu, czyli drzwi, wywaliła je i wpadła do dormitorium siejąc spustoszenie.

\- Jak mogliście! – krzyczała Hermiona. – Czy wy wiecie, ile ważnych rzeczy tam miałam? Wszystkie podręczniki i wypracowania!

\- No, a my nic tam nie mieliśmy, wiesz? – burknął Michael. – Poza tym, chciałaś wojny, to ją będziesz mieć.

\- A ja niby co wam zrobiłam, że i moje rzeczy musieliście zalać? – spytała jakaś dziewczyna, której nikt z czwórki przyjaciół nie mógł w tym momencie rozpoznać.

Ron wykazał się wielką inteligencją i szybko kojarzył fakty. Po chwili powiedział do przyjaciół:

\- Jej też powinniśmy zalać rzeczy.

Harry, Herbert, Chris i Michael szybko domyślili się, kim owa dziewczyna jest.

\- No co ty, Ron – powiedział Chris. – Ona zasługuje na o wiele cięższą karę za to, co zrobiła.

\- Tak, jasne. Ciekawe co wam zrobiłam – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Nie nam – powiedział Herbert – ale jednemu z nas, czyli tak jakby nam. Trzymamy się razem i razem wymierzamy sprawiedliwość.

\- Tak, jasne – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Łamiąc po drodze wszystkie możliwe punkty regulaminu.

\- No akurat to się nie liczy – powiedział Chris. – dla większego dobra, jak to mawia Dumbledore.

\- Tak, na pewno. Złamiesz wszystkie punkty regulaminu tylko po to, żeby się zemścić na jednej osobie?

\- No pewnie, że tak. Bo ta osoba zraniła jednego z nas, czyli zraniła także nas. Ron, mam nadzieję, że nie popierasz Hermiony?

Ron pomyślał chwilę.

\- No w sumie – powiedział – pewnie, że tak. Przecież jesteśmy paczką.

\- Ronald! – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Nie będziesz nikogo bił!

\- Hermiono – powiedział Chris. – żyjemy w świecie magii. Tutaj nikt nikogo nie musi bić.

\- Ale ja mogę obić ryja temu plugawcowi, co mi dziewczynę odbił – powiedział Michael. – Zresztą, ciekawe ile jej zapłacił za to, że będzie udawać jego dziewczynę.

\- Nic mi nie zapłacił! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. Nie jestem dziwką, w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie!

Tego już dla Michaela było zbyt wiele. Byłby rzucił się na Kate z pięściami, gdyby nie Chris który w jednej chwili usadził go na miejscu po prostu bezceremonialnie rzucając go na najbliższy fotel i powiedział:

\- Daj spokój, stary. Ona przecież mimo wszystko jest dziewczyną. No i zobacz, ile jest mniejsza od Ciebie…

\- no i co z tego? Eehh, nie chce mi się nawet na nią patrzeć. Idę znaleźć tego plugawca i tym razem mi nie ucieknie.

\- Z tego co pamiętam to ostatnim razem to ty uciekałeś – powiedziała Kate. – zresztą i tak nie masz z nim szans.

\- Ouu, dziewczynko – powiedział Chris – ja tam nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Pamiętaj, że w wakacje uczyli nas dwaj Huncwoci.

Michael wstał z miejsca i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Chris natomiast sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej złożoną mapę huncwotów. Sprawdził gdzie znajduje się obecnie aktualny „chłopak" Kate, a potem gdzie znajduje się Michael. Jednak było już za późno. Michael właśnie dopadł typka i zapewne właśnie teraz obrzucali się jakimiś zaklęciami. Trwało to już jakiś czas i żaden z nich nie odpuszczał. Właściwie to ciężko było stwierdzić, czy się biją, czy po prostu rozmawiają, ponieważ kropki z ich nazwiskami wcale nie zmieniały swojego położenia.

\- Panowie – powiedział Chris. – chyba musimy się tam przejść.

Chris wskazał mapę ręką. Kate szybko nachyliła się do przodu i wyrwała mu ją z ręki, jednak Chris zdążył w jakiś sposób zakończyć zaklęcie ujawniające, więc dziewczyna trzymała w ręku jedynie stary kawałek pergaminu.

\- No i niby co wy tam widzicie? – spytała. – Tu przecież nic nie ma.

\- Naucz się patrzeć, dziecko – powiedział Chris. – a teraz mi to oddaj.

\- No chyba nie. – powiedziała.

\- Dawaj to, dziewczyno. – ostatnie słowo Chris wypluł z siebie jakby nazwanie Kate dziewczyną było dla niego największą przykrością. – Nie mam zamiaru się z Tobą użerać.

Podszedł do niej i bezceremonialnie ją obezwładnij. Nie zważając na krzyki dziewczyny zabrał jej mapę i po złożeniu jej i wsunięciu do kieszeni cała czwórka ruszyła na pomoc Typkowi, gdyż jak wiedzieli, Michael na pewno doskonale sobie poradził. Niepokoiło ich jednak to, że kropki nie zmieniały położenia. Czyżby Michael obezwładnił go i po prostu się na nim wyżywał? Było to dość niepokojące zwłaszcza, że w swoim repertuarze miał dość sporo ciekawych zaklęć, których jeszcze nigdzie nie wypróbowali, a nie chcieli, żeby to się stało bez nich. Bardzo chcieli zobaczyć ich skutek. Gdy doszli do miejsca, w którym na mapie byli Michael i Ziomcio, nikogo tam nie było. Wszyscy byli przerażeni, oczywiście z jednym wyjątkiem. Chris właśnie w tej chwili przypomniał sobie, że pewnego dnia w wakacje Huncwoci zdradzili im bardzo ważne zaklęcie, po którego rzuceniu nawet jak mapa dostanie się w ręce wroga nie będzie potrafiła odnaleźć tego, na którego to zaklęcie zostało rzucone, a jego pozycją na mapie będzie ostatnia znana przez mapę pozycja.

\- No to drops – mruknął Chris. – teraz to sobie możemy jedynie umówić się z naszymi dziewczętami na randki.

\- No chyba zapomniałeś – rzekł Harry – że na większość zaklęć istnieje przeciwzaklęcie. Oddawaj to.

To mówiąc Harry wyrwał mapę z rąk Chrisa i powiedział stukając w nią różdżką:

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś jeszcze gorszego.

Po czym mapa powiększyła się dwukrotnie i ukazywała dwukrotnie więcej, również nieruchome kropki Michaela i Ziomalcia zniknęły i pojawiły się w pokoju życzeń. Tym razem jednak nie były nieruchome. Obie kropki okrążały się nawzajem jakby w jakimś starożytnym i dawno już przez czarodziei zapomnianym tańcu.

\- Aj tam – mruknął Chris. – po prostu mi się nie chciało.

\- Dobra dobra, nie czas na pogawędki, tylko musimy iść ziomeczka ocalić, bo Mike jeszcze zdolny tam go zmęczyć na śmierć, a potem ożywić i zabić – powiedział Harry.

\- Dobra, dobra, już idziemy – powiedziała pozostała trójka i wszyscy ruszyli pędem w stronę pokoju życzeń.

Pędząc przez pół zamku nie zważali nawet na mijanych nauczycieli. I tak oto na szóstym piętrze Chris staranował profesor McGonagall. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, jedynie obrócił głowę i wciąż biegnąc przed siebie taranował innych uczniów jednocześnie wrzeszcząc przeprosiny dla zbierającej się z ziemi profesorki. Po chwili zniknęli za rogiem. Gdy dotarli do pokoju życzeń okazał się on zamknięty i nikt nie mógł do niego wejść. Cała czwórka pospiesznie zastanawiała się, którego zaklęcia mógł użyć Michael, aby zapieczętować wejście do pokoju. Po pięciu minutach milczenia Chris wreszcie przerwał ciszę, jednak nie było to tak przez nich oczekiwane zaklęcie.

\- Cholera jasna! Co on sobie wyobraża?!

\- Spokojnie, Chris. – powiedział Herbert. – Nerwami na pewno nic nie zdziałamy.

\- No tak, ale nie mogę nic wymyślić.

Herbert postanowił dać sobie spokój z zabawą w wymyślanie zaklęć, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Rzucił na miejsce, w którym miały pojawić się drzwi najsilniejsze zaklęcie burzące jakie znał. Potężna energia rozniosła ścianę na drobny mak. Niestety był jej nadmiar, więc Herbert obrócił się i spuścił ją ze smyczy. Nikt się nie zdziwił, że zniknęła połowa ściany z oknem i samo okno wyleciało jak z armaty. Następnego dnia zapewne ktoś znajdzie je na środku zakazanego lasu. Najważniejsze teraz było to, że ściany już nie było. Jednak to nie był jeszcze koniec, bo utrzymujące tajemniczość tego pokoju zaklęcia wciąż były na swoim miejscu, więc przyjaciele zamiast przed ścianą stali przed zasłoną. Wzięli się do rozbrajania zaklęć. Po pół godzinie udało im się skończyć i mogli bezpiecznie, tak przynajmniej uważali, wejść do pokoju. Zdziwili się, gdy znaleźli się w środku, bo ściana wróciła na swoje miejsce. Jednak oni byli już po drugiej stronie i mogli przyglądać się walczącym. Tylko, że nikt nie walczył. Mike i ten drugi stali sobie spokojnie przy oknie wychodzącym na jakiś ogród i rozmawiali o Kate. Czwórka przyjaciół była zaskoczona. Przecież jeszcze przed momentem okrążali siebie nawzajem. Co się z tym stało, dlaczego się nie biją? Nikt tego nie wiedział. Chris postanowił przerwać tą wzruszającą rozmowę, ponieważ zauważył wycelowaną w Michaela różdżkę.

\- Panowie, co z wami? – spytał.

Michael otrząsnął się, jednak ten drugi tego nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej zaklęcie, którego na niego wciąż rzucał przestało działać. Musiało to być dziwne zaklęcie, bo trzeba je było ciągle podtrzymywać, a imperiusa chyba nie było trzeba ciągle podtrzymywać. Michael oszołomił tego, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiał po czym podszedł do przyjaciół.

\- Ahh, moi przyjaciele. – powiedział nieprzytomnym głosem. – Gdyby nie wy, to by tu chyba wszystko ze mnie wyciągnął.

\- A co z ciebie wyciągnął? – spytał Chris.

\- Eee, nic sensownego dzisiaj. Jeszcze nawet nie zaczął mnie porządnie przepytywać. Chyba nawet nie wiedział, o co ma mnie pytać. Ciągle pytał, co mnie z nią łączyło.

Michael skrzywił się.

\- Zresztą… - powiedział wzruszając ramionami i spuszczając głowę. – O tym pogadamy kiedy indziej w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach.

\- Dobra, stary. – powiedział Chris. – Co zrobimy z tym tutaj?

\- Nazwisko Riddle z czymś mi się kojarzy – powiedział Michael. – zresztą, on jakimś cudem nie jest w Slytherinie.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę.

\- No cóż – mruknął. – Zabierzmy go stąd. Zabarykadujmy np. w nieużywanej Sali w lochach. Może mieć jakieś interesujące informacje od Voldemana.

Wszystkim się ten pomysł spodobał, więc cała piątka wywlokła Toma Riddle'a z pokoju życzeń przez drzwi, które się właśnie teraz zregenerowały i pojawiły na swoim miejscu. Tak jak powiedział Harry, postanowili zamknąć go w nieużywanej Sali w lochach. Po zrobieniu tego przyjaciele udali się z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego, aby nikt się o nich nie martwił, jednak nie wyszło to tak, jakby tego chcieli. Już od samego obrazu Grubej Damy dało się słyszeć wściekłe wrzaski Hermiony wypytującej uczniów, gdzie też podziali się jej przyjaciele i chłopak. Wszyscy poza Ronem się zdziwili. Ron natomiast zrobił się cały czerwony i schował głowę w dłoniach. Po chwili wszyscy słyszeli jego mamrotania pod nosem o nieodpowiedzialnych długojęzycznych dziewczynach.

\- Długojęzycznych? – spytał złośliwie Michael.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Ron. – mnie przynajmniej kobieta nie zdradza.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Ron zamyślił się.

\- Bo zbyt krótko ze sobą jesteśmy.

\- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?! – oburzył się Harry. – Jak mogłeś to przed nami zatajać?

\- Poza tym, jak to wyszło? – spytał Chris. – Przecież chyba nie starczyło ci odwagi, żeby ją o to zapytać.

\- Nie no – powiedział Ron – w sumie to nawet nie chciałem, bo bałem się, że to zepsuje relacje między nami, i że będziemy się kłócić. No, ale zapytałem i na razie jest ok.

\- No to teraz ja i Ginny. – mruknął Harry. – Ale nie wiem, czy chciałbym być z kimś, kto nie potrafi nad sobą panować.

\- Oj tam, stary – powiedział Chris. – daj spokój z tym „Nie potrafi nad sobą panować". Przecież każdemu się może zdarzyć coś. Czyż nie tak? Zresztą, podobno była pod jakimś zaklęciem. Z tego co pamiętam próbowała ci to wyjaśnić przed tym, jak zostaliśmy pobici przez dropsy. Swoją drogą dać się załatwić cukierkom… To chyba nie był nasz najlepszy start.

\- Ale wszyscy z naszego domu dali się załatwić. – warknął Herbert. – Dla mnie to jest jakaś totalna paranoja.

\- No cóż – mruknął Michael. – tak to już jest.

\- Powracając do tematu dziewczyn – rzekł Chris do Michaela – masz zamiar tak sobie ją odpuścić?

\- A co mogę innego zrobić?

\- No tak. Jak sobie ją odpuścisz, to na pewno do ciebie wróci. – wtrącił Harry. – Ja wiem, że mało wiem o kobietach, ale one chyba lubią jak się przy nich robi z siebie debila, chociaż ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić, bo nie muszę.

\- No tak – mruknął Michael. – ty nie musisz, a Kate chyba to pasuje. Jak się ją łapie za cycki i za dupę…

\- Panie Middleton! – krzyknęła idąca korytarzem profesor McGonagall. – Cóż to za wulgarne słownictwo!

\- Czy ja wiem… - krzyknął Michael wzruszając ramionami. – Dla mnie to w sumie jest chyba normalne. Dziewczynki lubią, jak się im mówi, że mają fajne cyce i że by się z chęcią przygryzało ich sutki…

\- Prymityw. – powiedziała wychodząca z pokoju wspólnego Ginny. – Facetom tylko jedno w głowie. Harry, możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

\- Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

\- Ok. – uśmiechnęła się. – Będę czekać.

\- Panie Middleton, dostaje pan szlaban. Dziś wieczorem w gabinecie pana Filcha. I jutro także.

\- Za co?! – oburzył się Michael.

\- Za wulgarne słownictwo!

\- Ale dziewczyny XX wieku takie są. To taka moda – powiedział Chris. – one to lubią.

\- Pan też ma coś do powiedzenia, panie Night? – spytała lodowatym głosem McGonagall.

\- Jedynie prawdę. – odpowiedział Chris.

\- Ziomuś ma racje – wtrącił się Herbert. – możemy mieć wszyscy szlaban. Wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni co do tego.

\- W takim razie pan, panie Middleton, przychodzi do mnie dziś o godzinie 20. Pan, panie Night, do pana Filcha o 20, pan Backfield do profesora Blacka o 20, pan Weasley do pana Pottera, pan Potter natomiast spotka się z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Wzywał pana.

\- Czego Dumbledore może ode mnie chcieć?

\- Panie Potter, trochę szacunku do starszych. – zdenerwowała się McGonagall. – Profesor Dumbledore jest dyrektorem szkoły i jako takiemu należy mu się szacunek.

\- Taa, na pewno – powiedział Chris. – a jak zasypał nas wszystkich dropsami to też mu się szacunek należał?

\- Tak, panie Night. Niezależnie co zrobił profesor Dumbledore, należy mu się szacunek. Nie obchodzi mnie, co pan o tym myśli. Zachowujcie się. Mam inne sprawy do załatwienia niż niańczenie was.

\- Oj, pani profesor – powiedział Herbert – nie byłaby z pani dobra mama.

\- Pan, panie Backfield nie powinien się tym interesować. Za chwilę dostanie pan kolejny szlaban, jeśli nie przestanie pan wygadywać takich głupot!

\- Dobrze, dobrze – powiedział Herbert. – Może już sobie pani stąd iść, bo jeszcze pani żyłka pęknie.

\- Szlaban! Jutro o 20 w moim gabinecie.

\- Wszyscy się pod tym podpisujemy! – wrzasnęli wszyscy za odchodzącą McGonagall. Jednak ta ich nie słuchała.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru było wyjątkowo tłoczno, ponieważ był środek weekendu. Nikomu nie chciało się siedzieć na błoniach, bo była brzydka pogoda, ani w dormitoriach, bo raźniej było zejść do pokoju wspólnego i pośmiać się ze wszystkimi. Przez obraz grubej Damy przeszła właśnie piątka przyjaciół. Wygonili jakichś pierwszaków z fotela obok dziewczyn i rozsiedli się komentując jakieś wydarzenie, które miało miejsce przed chwilą. Poza tym zachowywali się dość dziwnie, jakby coś knuli. Hermionie się to nie podobało. Nie chciała, by dostali szlaban.

\- Czy wy coś knujecie? – zapytała.

\- Nie mylisz się. – powiedział Chris wzruszając ramionami. – Przynajmniej będzie trochę weselej.

\- Chcecie dostać szlaban?

\- Już dostaliśmy.

\- Co znów zrobiliście?

\- Znów? Dopiero zaczynamy. Akurat przechodziła McGonagall i…

\- Któryś z nas powiedział, że dziewczyny lubią być traktowane jak suki – dokończył Herbert.

\- No co Ty, stary, powaliło Cię? Nikt tak nie powiedział – zaprzeczał Chris.

\- No dobra – mruknął Herbert. – ale coś w tym guście.

\- Zdaje mi się, że nie lubią – powiedziała Hermiona. – no przynajmniej ja chyba nie.

\- No cóż – warknął Michael.- ty pewnie nie, ale ta…

Michael pokazał środkowym palcem Kate.

\- To w ogóle nie podlega dyskusji…

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

\- Ale nie możesz porównywać wszystkich do niej – powiedziała kładąc rękę na ramieniu Michaela. – na pewno kiedyś spotkasz kogoś bardziej normalnego.

\- Tylko, że jak na razie to ja nie chcę nikogo bardziej normalnego, jak ty to powiedziałaś. Jakbyś nie wiedziała, to ja też jestem normalnym nastolatkiem, który uwielbia świetną muzykę i piękne dziewczyny. To wam też miałem powiedzieć. – zwrócił się teraz do pozostałej czwórki. – W ogóle chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie tyle osób. Tam wam powiem to, co mi leży na sercu jeśli chcecie to słyszeć.

\- Jasne, stary! Musisz nam wszystko opowiedzieć, a my postaramy się ci pomóc! – powiedział ochoczo Chris.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Chris jest człowiekiem, który bardzo lubi pomagać. Gdy ktoś miał jakiś problem, zawsze mógł się zwrócić do Chrisa, a gdy ten będzie mógł mu pomóc, to zawsze ą pomoc otrzyma. Tym bardziej jeśli chodzi o jego przyjaciela, który właśnie teraz stracił najważniejszą dla siebie osobę. Najlepszym miejscem na wysłuchanie wszystkiego był pokój życzeń, aczkolwiek nikt z piątki przyjaciół nie wiedział, czy ktokolwiek poczynił odpowiednie kroki, aby naprawić wyrządzone przez nich szkody. Po chwili jednak przekonali się, że wszystko jest w porządku i pokój czeka na tego, kto go będzie potrzebował. Weszli do środka i rozsiedli się na pojawiających się właśnie fotelach przed kominkiem, w którym huczał wesoło ogień. Chris pomyślał o czymś mocniejszym do picia dla przyjaciela. Po chwili trzymał w ręce szklaneczkę z whisky. Podał ją przyjacielowi. Michael opróżnił ją jednym haustem i zamyślił się. Nie wiedział, czy go nie wyśmieją, chociaż nie wiedział skąd w ogóle wzięła się ta myśl w jego głowie. Przecież wszyscy byli jego przyjaciółmi i wszyscy, może z wyjątkiem Hermiony byli w jakimś stopniu zorientowani, co było pomiędzy nim a nią. Teraz nawet już nie chciał wypowiadać jej imienia, chociaż przecież znaczyła dla niego sporo więcej, niż ktokolwiek z nich. Oni to rozumieli. Specjalnie wzięli go tutaj, aby wygadał się i nie dusił w sobie nic. Trzymanie w sobie wielu emocji nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, więc skoro ma się z kim pogadać o tym i owym to należy to zrobić. Tak podobno mówiono. Jednak Michael nie wiedział, czy chciałby żalić się przyjaciołom. Każdy z nich miał swoje, mniejsze lub większe problemy. Nie chciał dokładać im zmartwień. Jednak przecież przyszedł tu za nimi sam, z własnej woli, więc wypadałoby teraz coś powiedzieć. Hermiona jednak mu to udaremniła zadając najgłupsze pytanie w tym miejscu i w tym czasie.

\- Widzieliście Malfoy'a?

\- Co ma do tego Malfoy? – spytał Harry. – Przecież on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Może i nie, ale nie było go w zamku od momentu, w którym i wy znikliście. – dopowiedziała Hermiona. – Wcale się o niego nie martwię, jednak jest to dość niepokojące.

Przyjaciele zamyślili się.

„Czyżby ten Wilkołak był nim? – myślał gorączkowo Chris. – W takim wypadku na pewno nie powiedział Ojcu, kto go pogryzł".

„Kogo spotkaliśmy w lesie? – myślał w tym samym momencie Harry. – Wilkołak, ale nie. On nie może być Malfoy'em".

Herbert nie miał ochoty na żadne przemyślenia dzisiaj. Michael natomiast miał co innego na głowie niż jakąś fredkę, która nawet sama się nie potrafi w zamku dopilnować.

\- Dobra, stary – powiedział Chris. – mów, a Malfoy'em zajmiemy się jutro.


	18. Problemy Michaela, Voldemort atakuje

\- Najbardziej dobija mnie to, że się do niej przyzwyczaiłem. – mówił dalej Michael. – Trudno mi będzie po prostu teraz przejść obok niej obojętnie i nie powiedzieć cześć, albo nie położyć jej rąk na ramionach i powiedzieć czegoś, o czym doskonale wie, że jest prawdą, ale nie chce się do tego przyznać. No i tak jak mówiłaś Hermiono, żebym znalazł sobie kogoś normalniejszego. Ale co to da, gdy będąc z kimś wciąż będę myślał o niej? Przecież takie coś z góry jest skazane na niepowodzenia.

Wszyscy zamyślili sie nad słowami Michaela. Dla Hermiony wydawały się one prawdziwe, aczkolwiek miała co do tego pewne wątpliwości. Przecież gdy się kogoś kocha, a chce się dla tej osoby jak najlepiej, to nie próbuje jej się na siłę zmieniać, tylko akceptuje się ją taką, jaką jest.

\- No dobra, ale skoro ją kochasz, to może nie powinieneś jej zmieniać. – powiedziała Hermiona. – Skoro jej dobrze jest tak, jak jest, to niech będzie tak, jak jest.

\- Tak, na pewno – warknął Chris. – Czy ty dziewczyno nie rozumiesz, że żaden chłopak nie pozwalałby swojej dziewczynie na puszczanie się na boki gdy ta jest z nim?

\- Ale o jakim puszczaniu się mówimy? – spytała Hermiona. – Przecież chyba nie wylądowałaby z kimś w łóżku?

\- A skąd wiesz? Ona jest tak nieprzewidywalna, że to się w głowie nie mieści. Nie ma żadnych skrupułów. Lubi być obmacywana nawet, gdy nie jest z tym kimś, i to jej nie przeszkadza.

\- Jak miałoby to jej przeszkadzać, skoro to lubi? – zauważył Ron.

\- No normalnie – powiedział wzruszając ramionami Michael. – nie jest z tobą, a ty możesz tak po prostu pchnąć na ścianę i sobie pomacać. No i jeszcze jakby reagowała na to w jakikolwiek sposób. Ja doprawdy nie wiem, czy wszystkie dziewczyny takie są... W sumie jakby to był jej chłopak czy coś, no to OK. No ale cóż, najwidoczniej chce się kształcić w zawodzie taniej dziwki...

\- Teraz to chyba przesadzasz. – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Może po prostu to lubi.

\- Taak, teraz to lubi, a za rok jak skończy szkołę będzie lubiła jak ktoś jej będzie publicznie łapska w majtki pchał...

\- Czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? Jest jeszcze młoda i nie koniecznie musi skończyć pod latarnią o ile wiesz, co to znaczy.

\- Wiem, Hermiona, wiem. Żyłem w mugolskim świecie tak samo długo, jak ty.

\- Dobra, Mike, upiłeś się i tyle. – powiedział Chris szaleńczo się śmiejąc. – Przestań już wyczarowywać sobie te szklaneczki whisky, bo nam tu jeszcze do dormitorium nie dojdziesz.

\- Aj tam. – mruknął Michael. – Tak jest łatwiej gadać. Albo... Pójdę na podryw.

Podnoszącego się z miejsca Michaela zatrzymał jednak krzyk bólu wydany przez Harry'ego. Chłopak leżał na podłodze zwijając się z bólu i wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy. Ręce przyciskał do swego czoła, z którego obficie skapywała krew. Tym samym Lord Voldemort dał znak życia, którego od miesięcy próżno było wypatrywać. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Nikt nie wiedział, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Hermiona jako pierwsza otrząsnęła się z tego stanu zaskoczenia i spróbowała oderwać ręce Harry'ego od czoła. Chłopak jednak zaczął jej się wyrywać, więc szturchnęła Chrisa w ramię i wspólnymi siłami zdołali odsłonić czoło Pottera. To, co ujrzeli nie prezentowało się zbyt dobrze. Blizna pulsowała czarnym światłem i krwawiła.

\- Chyba najsensowniejszym wyjściem będzie pójście po Dropsiarza – zakomunikował Chris. – sami nic nie zdołamy zrobić.

\- Masz rację. – powiedziała Hermiona. – Ja szybko pobiegnę po profesora Dumbledore'a a ty tu go popilnuj.

\- O nie, moja droga. – warknął Chris. – Ja biegnę po Dropsiarza, a ty tu zostajesz i pilnujesz Pottusia.

Chris wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego, w którym Ron Michael i Herbert wciąż nie mogli pozbierać się z tego dziwnego stanu otępienia. Chris zastanawiał sie, czy to przypadkiem nie była jakaś forma magii umysłu. Czytał gdzieś kiedyś, że tą starożytną magią potrafiło posługiwać się niewielu czarodziejów w dzisiejszym świecie. Do elity magów umysłu należał Voldeman, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape i Syriusz Black. To ostatnie nazwisko nieco zdziwiło Chrisa, gdy to przeczytał, jednak teraz stwierdził, że faktycznie tak musiało być, skoro zdołał sam wydostać się zza zasłony. Miejsce za zasłoną było jakby takim umysłowym portalem do przeszłości. Syriusz musiał faktycznie bardzo kochać Harry'ego, skoro postanowił porzucić swą przeszłość i wyciągnąć zza zasłony swój umysł razem z ciałem.

Przerwał swe przemyślenia, ponieważ właśnie teraz dotarł do Chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Wykorzystał sposób Michaela sprzed kilku dni i już po chwili siedział w fotelu przed biurkiem zmartwionego czymś dyrektora.

\- Poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem? – spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.

\- Nie. – powiedział Chris. – Mam z nimi dość nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

\- Ahh. – mruknął Dumbledore. – No tak. W takim razie co cię do mnie sprowadza? Mniemam, że pan Potter?

\- Skąd pan to wie? – spytał zaskoczony Chris.

\- No cóż. – mruknął Dumbledore. – Profesor McGonagall została poproszona, aby mu przekazać, że oczekuję go dziś o 20. Nie zjawił się, więc myślę, że właśnie w jego sprawie tu przychodzisz.

\- To już 20? – przeraził się Chris. – Na Merlina...

\- Czy coś się stało, panie Night? – spytał Dumbledore.

\- Aah, mieliśmy szlaban. Ale Harry jest w pokoju życzeń wraz z Hermioną, Ronem oraz Herbertem i Michaelem, bo tam rozmawialiśmy i jakoś tak nam czas szybko zleciał. Potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy, ponieważ chyba zaatakował go Voldeman. Jego blizna świeci jakimś przerażającym czarnym światłem i strasznie krwawi.

\- Tak przeczuwałem – mruknął zaniepokojony Dumbledore – właśnie w tej sprawie chciałem się z nim dziś spotkać. Chciałem, aby kontynuował lekcję oklumencji z Syriuszem Blackiem. Jak dobrze wiesz, rodzina Blacków należy do najlepszych magów umysłów na świecie. Swoimi umiejętnościami przewyższają nawet mnie.

\- Gdzieś czytałem. – powiedział Chris. – No ale teraz jest nam pan potrzebny w pokoju życzeń.

\- Tak tak. – rzekł Dumbledore. – Już idziemy.

Dumbledore wybiegł ze swojego gabinetu a za nim pędził Chris. Był lekko zaskoczony, że Dumbledore potrafi tak szybko biegać. Po chwili dotarli przed pokój życzeń. Po wejściu do środka Dumbledore podszedł do Pottera i dotknął jego czoła. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Dumbledore wyczarował niewidzialne nosze i położył na nich chłopaka.

\- Zaniosę go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie jest z nim najlepiej – powiedział. – Szlabany macie odwołane.

Nikt się z tego specjalnie nie cieszył. Woleli mieć szlabany niż oczekiwać na wiadomości ze skrzydła szpitalnego na temat stanu zdrowia ich przyjaciela. Wszyscy postanowili wrócić z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego. Musieli pomóc dowlec się Michaelowi, który nieco przesadził z ognistą. Gdy doszli do pokoju wspólnego i Chris zrzucił Michaela na kanapę przed kominkiem Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i usprawiedliwiając się tym, że ma do odrobienia jakieś prace domowe poszła do siebie. Przed kominkiem zostało czterech przyjaciół. Po chwili Michael zasnął i w całym pokoju wspólnym można było słyszeć jego chrapanie.

\- Nie no, ja mam już tego dość. – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Chris. – Przez cały tydzień jakieś problemy. Najpierw ta zdradziecka plugawa... Zrobiła to, czego robić nie powinna, teraz Michael się upija i Voldeman atakuje. To chyba mnie przerasta.

\- Aj tam. – mówił Ron śmiejąc się. – Nie raz było gorzej. Teraz nie jest tak źle. W sumie myślałem, że po tym całym powstaniu sami wiecie kogo będzie gorzej, ale jak na razie nikomu krzywdy nie zrobił.

\- Nie, wcale. – warknął Herbert. – A ta mgła w wakacje?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale w Quidditcha da się nadal grać, więc nie jest tak źle.

\- Tobie to tylko Quidditch w głowie. – narzekał dalej Chris. – Chyba idę do mojej dziewczyny.

\- Przecież ty nie masz dziewczyny.

\- Jak ja nie mam dziewczyny? Ja mam nawet dwie, albo i trzy mógłbym mieć.

Ronowi opadła szczęka. Nie z powodu tego, co w tej chwili usłyszał, ale dlatego, co, a raczej kogo zobaczył za kanapą dokładnie za Chrisem. Po chwili było jednak za późno. Drobna, dziewczęca dłoń chwyciła Chrisa za nadgarstek i przerzuciła sobie nad głową. Z wielkim hukiem Chris wylądował za swoją dziewczyną. Jeszcze przez chwilę mógł bezkarnie gapić się na jej tyłek, jednak to nie trwało długo. Dziewczyna odwróciła się przodem do niego, więc teraz jedyne co mógł obserwować, to jej zaciśnięte pięści pędzące na spotkanie z jego twarzą. Zanim jednak Chris stracił zęby, dziewczyna rozmyśliła się i usiadła obok wciąż leżącego na plecach Chrisa. Po chwili odezwała się niemal przyjaznym tonem zabarwionym jednak lekką nutką wściekłości.

\- Pójdziemy gdzieś dzisiaj? – spytała. – Tylko ty i ja. Wiesz co to znaczy?

\- Hmmm – mruknął Chris. – nie.

\- Że nie chce wtedy widzieć twoich dwóch innych dziewczyn! – krzyknęła. – Zresztą, nigdy nie chcę ich widzieć. Zabraniam Ci mieć kogoś poza mną. W ogóle powinnam z Tobą zerwać...

\- Ale tego nie zrobisz, bo wiesz...

\- Tak, wiem – powiedziała Uśmiechając się radośnie. – że nie masz żadnych trzech dziewczyn razem ze mną.

\- Hmmm – mruknął znów Chris. – to ta randka dzisiaj?

\- No a kiedy, jutro?

\- Ja tam mogę i dziś, i jutro – powiedział Chris. – ale nie może to być między 18 a 20.

Susan opadły ramiona.

\- No to kiedy niby?

\- No jak kiedy? – zdziwił się Chris. – O 20:01 np.

\- Mhm – mruknęła. – na pewno znajdziesz mnie w minutę. Z pewnością to, co tam knujecie, jest bardziej wartościowe i pasjonujące od spotykania się ze mną. Tylko szkoda, że mi tego nie powiesz wprost.

\- Włączył ci się moduł zazdrości, czy co? – spytał wyprowadzony z równowagi Chris.

\- Czyli chcesz się ze mną spotkać? – spytała z nadzieją Susan.

\- Ahhh, dziewczynko. – westchnął Chris. – No pewnie, że chcę.

\- To teraz się nie ruszaj. – powiedziała dziewczyna i stanęła nad Chrisem w rozkroku. Z cichym chichotem rzuciła się na chłopaka. Już po chwili cały pokój wspólny wrzeszczał z uciechy. Tylko Ron nie miał się z czego cieszyć. Ile dałby, żeby szaleć tak z Hermioną i widzieć w jej oczach tyle szczęścia i miłości. Ron jednak musiał dać sobie czas. Przecież nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Hermiona odebrałaby to, co chciał zrobić. Byli przecież ze sobą od niedawna. Chociaż Chris z Susan też chyba nie byli ze sobą blisko, a teraz robili takie rzeczy! Rona dopadła zazdrość. Wściekły wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego i udał się w nieokreślonym kierunku. Niestety nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia. Wszyscy byli zajęci dopingowaniem Chrisowi i Susan, a Hermiona była w swoim dormitorium.

Czwartek, czwarty września, godziny popołudniowe.

W ministerstwie panował tak wielki rozgardiasz, jakiego nigdy tam nie było. Czarodzieje potykali się o własne płaszcze. Każdy każdemu podstawiał nogi i nikt nie był wstanie zapanować nad chaosem. Po chwili rozległ się potężny głos niosący się przez atrium:

\- Złazić z drogi, matoły! Minister idzie!

Całe czarodziejskie zgromadzenie obecne w tym momencie w atrium przestało wykonywać swoje czynności, które i tak nic nie wnosiły i rozstąpiło się. Korytarzem z ludzi kroczył minister magii. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto nie lubi ruszać się z miejsca. Na twarzy miał kilkudniowy zarost. Obecny tam Albus Dumbledore nie był zachwycony nowym ministrem. Ten człowiek mu się nie podobał.

„Jeśli ten człowiek ma rządzić światem magii, to ja umywam ręce – pomyślał".

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już dawno on powinien zająć to stanowisko, jednak lubił pracować w szkole mimo tego, co myślano o nim tego roku w zamku. Jego przemyślenia przerwał minister mówiąc:

\- To gdzie jest ten mój gabinet?

Szef biura aurorów oddelegowany do oprowadzenia ministra po ministerstwie westchnął ze złością.

\- Mówiłem już panu, panie ministrze, że jest na pierwszym piętrze. – warknął.

\- Nie warcz na mnie, młody człowieku. – ryknął minister. – Już za chwilę wprowadzam nowe zarządzenia które pomogą wam dorwać śmierciożerców. Jakby ktoś mnie potrzebował, to jestem u siebie.

To mówiąc Gregory Night oddalił się pospiesznie w stronę wind i już po chwili z donośnym brzękiem zasuwającej się kraty jednej z wind zniknął z oczu czarodziejów obecnych wciąż w atrium ministerstwa.

\- Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków! – krzyknął Dumbledore.

Po chwili atrium pozostało puste nie licząc ochroniarzy, którzy jak zwykle siedzieli na swoich stanowiskach. Jeszcze ostatniego dnia panowania Knota zdołał on wymyślić coś dość sensownego, aczkolwiek nie zdołało mu to ocalić życia. W atrium musiało być obecnych zawsze trzech aurorów sprawdzających, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku.

Dwa dni później w Hogwarcie Harry Potter leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Po umysłowym ataku Lorda Voldemorta chłopak czuł się nieco dziwnie, jednak z minuty na minutę wracała mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Słuch również mu się wyostrzał, po chwili więc usłyszał rozmawiających półgłosem profesora Dumbledore'a i pani Pomfrey.

\- W jakim on jest stanie? – spytał Dumbledore.

\- No cóż. – mruknęła pani Pomfrey. – Nie mogę nic poradzić na to. Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać będzie mógł nadal atakować go w ten sposób. Chyba, że ktoś nauczy go obrony umysłu.

\- Ah, o to się nie martw. – powiedział Dumbledore. – Tym zajmę się ja, albo jego ojciec Chrzestny.

\- W takim razie już dziś może wrócić do przyjaciół.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Nie miał się czym przejmować, skoro już dziś mógł wrócić do przyjaciół. W celu odsunięcia od siebie jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, że nie śpi, poleżał jeszcze chwilę i popatrzył się w jakiś punkt na ścianie. Gdy dyrektor opuścił skrzydło szpitalne pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że nie będzie go tu dłużej trzymać mimo tego, że była już 21, więc wypuściła go ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry poszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy był przed obrazem grubej Damy zaczął słyszeć takie wrzaski, jakby nieopodal znajdował się stadion, na którym narodowa reprezentacja Wielkiej Brytanii rozgrywała właśnie decydujący mecz Quidditcha. Wiedział jednak, że tak nie jest, więc był bardzo zaskoczony tym hałasem. Podał hasło grubej Damie i wszedł do środka. Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Chris i jakaś ślicznotka całowali się na oczach całego wiwatującego pokoju wspólnego. Po chwili dziewczyna oderwała się od Chrisa i spojrzała na Harry'ego. Jej spojrzenie mówiło „Bierz". Wskazała ręką Ginny. Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru robić z siebie idioty. Chris natomiast śmiał się z czegoś. Po chwili spojrzał na dziewczynę i coś powiedział. Z daleka wyglądało to dość śmiesznie. Dziewczątko łapczywie łapało oddech, jakby siedziała minutę pod wodą, a Chris dawał jej do zrozumienia, że go to wcale nie rusza. Harry podszedł bliżej i usłyszał słowa Chrisa:

\- Musisz się bardziej postarać, maleńka. – mówił. – Na razie bardzo mnie to nie rusza, choć nie mówię, że wcale. Sama zresztą widzisz.

Susan rzuciła się na Chrisa i wpiła mu się w usta. Chris przewrócił się na podłogę i przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej do siebie. Po chwili odsunął ją od siebie i warknął:

\- To jest niesprawiedliwe. To nie jest legalne i tak sie robić nie powinno. Ja się na to nie zgadzam, i dopóki jesteśmy razem, to tak robić nie będziesz, ja się nie zgadzam. Nie zgadzam się...

Dziewczyna położyła mu dłoń na ustach.

\- Bądź cicho, kochanie – powiedziała słodkim głosem. – ty możesz robić ze mną to, co chcesz, a ja nie?

\- No dobra. Niech ci będzie. – powiedział Chris i wziął Susan na ręce.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że Ginny coś od niego chciała. Wyszukał ją wzrokiem wśród kłębiącego się w całym pokoju wspólnym tłumu i przepchnął się do niej.

\- Cześć – powiedział. – chciałaś pogadać?

Ginny wstała i chwyciła Harry'ego za rękę. Pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytał Harry.

\- Hm, chyba do pokoju życzeń. – odpowiedziała.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu. Był silniejszy od dziewczyny, więc dziewczyna również się zatrzymała i spojrzała na Harry'ego z rozdrażnieniem.

\- O co Ci chodzi? – spytała z rozdrażnieniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam dość nieprzyjemne wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem z dzisiejszego dnia. – odpowiedział chłopak. – Poza tym, zawsze możemy pogadać w naszym dormitorium.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się.

„Hm – pomyślał Harry. – pewnie myśli sobie, że proponuje jej coś niemoralnego".

\- Spokojnie, przecież nic Ci nie zrobię. – powiedział Harry kładąc rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny.

Ginny spuściła głowę.

\- A może chcę, żebyś mi coś zrobił? – spytała patrząc na Harry'ego z miną zbitego psiaka.

\- Ale nie jesteśmy ze sobą – powiedział Harry.

\- No i? – spytała Ginny.

\- Dobra, pogadamy o tym u mnie. – zadecydował chłopak i pociągnął Ginny z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego.

Po zaprowadzeniu porządku w ministerstwie Gregory Night wydał rozporządzenie, nakazujące wszystkim obywatelom bycie bezwzględnymi wobec śmierciożerców.

\- Jak śmierciojad cię zaatakuje, to chyba nie będzie używał drętwoty czy innych śmiesznych zaklęć, co nie? – tak mówił na zwołanej przez siebie konferencji.

Wyjaśniał tam również tylko i wyłącznie zaufanym osobom jak działa zaklęcie ukrycia. Ponieważ jak stwierdził, „kameleona każdy może unicestwić". To zaklęcie wynalazł sam Albus Dumbledore, więc musiało być niezawodne. Tak uważał każdy kto je poznał. Pozwalało ono, przynajmniej na razie, skutecznie ukryć się przed rzucanymi przez śmierciożerców zaklęciami i potraktować ich jakimś zaklęciem. Gregory sam dokładnie sprawdził działanie tego zaklęcia. Nie chciał, by już na samym początku jego politycznej kariery został uznany za ministra, który nic nie robi i boi się Lorda Voldemorta. Gregory nie bał się tego imienia. Wiedział, że to imię wcale nie jest prawdziwe. Również ten temat poruszył na konferencji. Stwierdził, że „Kto boi się imienia Lorda Voldemorta boi się wszystkiego, co nie jest prawdziwe". Taka była prawda, iż każdy kto znał choć trochę Toma Riddle'a wiedział, że samozwańczy Lord nie ma z Lordem nic wspólnego. Postanowił być okrutnym ministrem. Od razu wyrzucił z Sali konferencyjnej tych, którzy drżeli słysząc Voldemort. Nie miał zamiaru pracować ze słabeuszami.

Obudził się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Z ostatniego dnia pamiętał tylko tyle, że on i jego dziewczyna byli na randce w kinie. Potem... Potem nie pamiętał już nic. Wstał i ubrał się w leżące obok łóżka ubrania. Pasowały na niego idealnie, jakby zostały wytworzone specjalnie dla niego. Nie wydało mu się to dziwne. Przecież w miejscu, w którym był wcześniej też tak było. Nagle gwałtownie rozbolała go głowa. Złapał się za nią i z jękiem zwalił się na podłogę. Po chwili ból głowy przeszedł, więc wstał i postanowił rozejrzeć się nieco. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, ani nie wiedział, dlaczego jest tam, gdzie jest. Nie miał jednak zamiaru przesiadywać jak głupiec w jednym miejscu. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Zszedł na dół i znalazł się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, w którym było kilkadziesiąt osób młodszych od niego jak i w jego wieku. Chłopak zdziwił się.

„Skąd na Zeusa wzięło się tu tyle ludzi? – myślał. – I gdzie ja jestem?"

Postanowił dowiedzieć się co on tu robi, więc podszedł do jakiegoś chłopaka.

\- Cześć, stary – zagadnął. – Jak u ciebie?

\- Hm, młody. – odpowiedział Harry. – Nie źle, a co?

\- No bo wiesz, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie ja jestem i co ja tutaj robię.

\- Hmm. – mruknął Harry. – Jesteś w Hogwarcie, szkole magii i czarodziejstwa. Przyjechałeś tu pierwszego września, by zgłębiać tajniki magii.

\- Dziwne. – powiedział chłopak. – Nic nie pamiętam.

\- Idź do McGonagall. – powiedział Harry. – Gdyby dyrektor był rozsądniejszy, wysłałbym cię do niego, ale ostatnio chyba się starzeje, więc może być nieco nieobliczalny.

\- Co to znaczy nieobliczalny? – spytał chłopak.

\- Ostatnio zasypał pół zamku cukierkami – odparł Harry. – no i zrobił jeszcze kilka takich rzeczy. Niektóre z nich nawet bezpośrednio zagrażały życiu uczniów, a raczej jednej uczennicy.

Chłopak pomyślał chwilę. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Jeśli znów znalazł się w miejscu, w którym nie jest jego dom i znów nic nie pamiętał, musiał być to kolejny spisek. Tylko dlaczego znów chciano rozdzielić jego i jego cudowną dziewczynę? Czy choć raz nie mogli zrobić czegoś tak, jak on by tego chciał. Postanowił jednak udać się do McGonagall tak, jak powiedział ten chłopak. Najpierw jednak musiał dowiedzieć się, gdzie też ta McGonagall mieszka.

\- Gdzie mieszka ta McGonagall? – spytał.

Harry wstał z zajmowanego wcześniej przez siebie fotela.

\- Chodź – powiedział – zaprowadzę cię.

Wyszli z tego wielkiego pokoju, jak go w myślach nazywał, i poszli w nieznanym mu kierunku. Po chwili doszli do jakichś drzwi. Harry zapukał. Po chwili rozległo się zaproszenie wypowiedziane niezbyt przyjemnym kobiecym głosem. Harry otworzył drzwi i przepuścił go przodem. Sam natomiast życzył mu powodzenia w rozmowie i wyszedł. Chłopak zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie z niezbyt wesołą miną.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza o tej porze, Jackson – spytała McGonagall.

\- Czy mogłaby pani sprawdzić, co jest nie tak z moją pamięcią? – spytał Jackson. – Obudziłem się tutaj właśnie o tej godzinie i nie pamiętam co ja tutaj robię, a nawet gdzie jestem.

Po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego Harry zastanawiał się, skąd zna tego człowieka. Nie znał nawet jego nazwiska,, ale powiedział mu, że przyjechał tu tak jak inni, pierwszego września. Harry nie wiedział, czy to była prawda czy nie. Wolał powiedzieć tak, żeby również upewnić się, że tak było. Jednak jakiś zwierzęcy instynkt mówił mu, że tego chłopaka nie powinno tutaj być. Dręczyła go również rozmowa z Ginny. Dziewczyna chciała z nim chodzić i prosiła go, aby postarał się zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło we wtorek. Jednak on nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby zapomnieć o tych upokarzających wydarzeniach. Ginny wtedy twierdziła, że Harry jest jej i tylko jej, i że nikt nie ma prawa nawet z nim rozmawiać, a co dopiero dotykać go czy chodzić z nim gdziekolwiek.

„W takim razie jak Huncwoci mieliby działać, skoro Ginny nadal by się tak zachowywała? – myślał Harry. – Musielibyśmy ciągle ją oszałamiać, co nie skończyłoby się najlepiej dla jej zdrowia".

Jednak Harry pamiętał również, że później zarzekała się, jakoby rzucono na nią jakieś zaklęcie. Podobno nie wiedziała jakie to było zaklęcie, ale podobno było trzeba je ciągle podtrzymywać. Do tego dochodziła sprawa Michaela i Kate. Nie wiedział, co było między tą dwójką wcześniej, ale z tego co Mike mu mówił, byli ze sobą jakiś czas. Po czym Michael został przetransportowany na Grimmauld Place, gdzie byli Huncwoci i Harry. Później był ten sen, gdzie Michael spotkał ją. No a potem w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji Syriusz z ojcem chciał zabrać wszystkich nad jakieś ciepłe morze, gdzie podobno był w podróży poślubnej z matką. Harry oczywiście w obecności swoich rodziców nie nazwałby ich ojcem i matką, ale teraz przecież ich nie było, a znał ich niezbyt długo. Oczywiście wyjazd nad morze się nie udał, bo Syriusz wrócił na Grimmauld Place z Kate, która delikatnie mówiąc, nie była w najlepszym stanie. Nikt jednak z nich, oprócz samego Michaela nie wiedział, co jej było, a sam Michael nie chciał nic na ten temat zdradzić nikomu, a skoro nie chciał tego powiedzieć nikomu, nawet im to znaczy, że sprawa musiała być na prawdę ciężka. Jednak pewnego wieczoru do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru zawitał Albus Dumbledore mówiąc, że z Kate jest już wszystko w porządku, ale żeby jej bardzo nie męczyć, bo może być jeszcze nieco rozchwiana emocjonalnie po tym, co się dowiedziała. Michael chciał się dowiedzieć, co się dowiedziała, wiec Dumbledore zaprosił go do swojego gabinetu na Herbatkę i tam mu podobno wszystko wyjaśnił. Oczywiście Nikt z pozostałej czwórki nie dowiedział się niczego aż do dzisiejszego wieczora, kiedy to pod wpływem ognistej Michael wszystko im wyjaśnił. Dla Harry'ego wydawało się, że to, co on przeżył w całym swoim życiu to była pestka w porównaniu do tego, co przeżył Michael. Gdy mu to powiedział to tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami i kazał mu nie bzdurzyć, po czym wychylił kolejną szklaneczkę ognistej. Harry musiał przyznać Michaelowi, że miał on niesamowitą odporność na alkohol. To przecież nie był zwykły alkohol, a on wypił tyle, że nie jeden dorosły już dawno leżał by pod stołem i bzdurzył. Harry postanowił dać sobie spokój na dzisiaj z przemyśleniami i położyć się spać.

„Jutro niedziela – pomyślał. – Ostatni dzień wolnego".

Zanim jednak udał się na spoczynek, zauważył na mapie w gabinecie profesor McGonagall kręcącego się niespokojnie tego, co podobno nic nie pamiętał. Zauważył, że ten zbiera się do wyjścia, więc postanowił po niego pójść, ponieważ pomyślał, że ten może zapomniał drogę do wierzy. Wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego i jeszcze raz spojrzał na mapę.

\- Chyba oszalałem – mruknął sam do siebie. – To nie jest możliwe.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na mapę. Pod gabinetem McGonagall widniała kropeczka z podpisem Percy Jackson. Zwiększył mapę do jej maksymalnych rozmiarów mówiąc, że knuje coś jeszcze gorszego i rozejrzał się dokładnie po zamku. Nie znał następnych siedmiu nazwisk. Nie kojarzyły mu się one z nikim, kogo zobaczył pierwszego września w wielkiej Sali.

„Leo – pomyślał. – cóż to za dziwne imię".


	19. Wyprawa

Mury zamku Lorda Voldemorta drżały od wściekłości pana tego miejsca. Voldemort właśnie przed chwilą zakończył kolejną nieudaną próbę ataku na Harry'ego Pottera, który jakimś cudem zdołał wyjść z tego niemalże bez szwanku. To rozwścieczyło Voldemorta do tego stopnia, że zaczął torturować wszystkie swoje sługi. Nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się, co do tego stopnia rozwścieczyło Voldemorta, jednakże to wyrwało mu się samo, gdy padając na ziemię i trzymając się za przeraźliwie bolącą głowę wywrzeszczał: „Przeklęty Potter!". Oczywiście wszyscy jego śmierciożercy natychmiast podążyli mu na pomoc, co rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej i doprowadziło go do tego stanu, w którym jest teraz. Tortury trwają już niemal dwie godziny i wszystkie sługi są już ledwo żywe. Voldemortowi jednak to nie wystarcza. Postanowił, że nie przerwie tortur dopóki Glizdogon nie wróci ze zwiadów w ministerstwie magii, oczywiście przynosząc mu znakomite wieści. Nie wiedział jednak, że znakomitych wieści nie będzie mu dane usłyszeć. Gdy po kolejnej godzinie przybył Glizdogon i przyniósł mu te straszne wieści o ustanowieniu nowego ministra, którego w świecie magii nie było i natychmiastowym zwołaniu konferencji, na którą Glizdogonowi nie udało się dostać, Voldemort wpadł w jeszcze większą wściekłość i zabił Glizdogona i posłał jego truchło do atrium ministerstwa Magii. Zapewne nie wiedział, że tym samym całkowicie uniewinnia Syriusza Blacka, pracującego obecnie w Hogwarcie na stanowisku Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Wydarzenie to cały czarodziejski świat zapamięta na wiele lat. Zakończył również tortury na dzisiejszy dzień i udał się do sali tronowej, ponieważ stwierdził, że to i tak jest bezcelowe, a w ten sposób pozbywa się ważnych dla siebie ludzi. Ważnych czyli takich, których może wykorzystać w nadchodzącej wojnie. Lord Voldemort nie wiedział również, że dzisiejszego wieczoru odwiedzi go kilka ciekawych osób na czele z ministrem. Gdyby o tym wiedział, zapewne obmyśliłby jakiś kolejny nieudany plan, aby ich pochwycić tym samym przejmując całe ministerstwo Magii. Nienawidził również tego, że jak zwykły człowiek musiał odpoczywać. Dochodziła właśnie trzecia w nocy, a Lord Voldemort czuł, że opadają mu powieki. Szybko więc zabezpieczył co cenniejsze rzeczy i udał się na spoczynek.

W tym samym momencie w gabinecie dyrektora trwała zażarta dyskusja pomiędzy właścicielem gabinetu, a ministrem, który pojawił się o tej właśnie porze w Hogwarcie, aby pomówić z dyrektorem na temat dzisiejszego wypadu.

\- Słuchaj mnie, Dumbledore! – warknął rozwścieczony Night. – Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z twoją głupotą i naiwnym poczuciem tego, że wszyscy mają dwie szanse. Ja mam jedną szansę i zamierzam ją dobrze wykorzystać, a nie tak jak ty! Siedząc na dupie na swoim fotelu przed swoim biurkiem wyposażonym jedynie w rozszalałe dropsy nic nie możesz zrobić! Ja dzisiaj zamierzam udać się do Riddle'a niezależnie od tego, czy będziesz mi towarzyszył czy nie. Zamierzam również zabrać stąd tych trzech uczniów niezależnie, czy mi na to pozwolisz, czy nie. Syriusz Black również pójdzie z nami. Byłoby mi niezmiernie miło, gdybyś raczył nam towarzyszyć, ale skoro stwierdzasz, że jesteś już na to zbyt stary, zrozumiem to! Jednak nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać, bo ci się to nie uda! Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co myślisz o mnie, jednak wiedz, że się grubo mylisz.

\- Ależ panie ministrze – odezwał się uprzejmie Dumbledore – nie mam zamiaru pana powstrzymywać skoro stwierdza pan, że to i tak na nic. Z radością oznajmiam również, że udam się z panem do siedziby Lorda Voldemorta.

Minister uśmiechnął się straszliwie.

\- Dobra, Dumbledore. – powiedział. – Plan jest następujący. Napiszę teraz sowę do Wielemorda, zapowiadając naszą wizytę. Ty natomiast nie zrobisz nic, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Ostrzegę go również, że jeśli spróbuje zrobić coś zagrażającego naszemu życiu, będzie miał o wiele większe zmartwienia niż wszyscy śmierciożercy ponownie zamknięci w Askabanie. Zrozumiałeś?

\- To czysta głupota! – ryknął Dumbledore. – Nie będziesz go ostrzegał. Jak wpadniemy do niego z zaskoczenia, od razu będziemy mogli aresztować wiele śmierciożerców!

\- Zamknij się! – ryknął jeszcze głośniej minister. – Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, co mam robić! Skoro mówię, że tak zrobię, to tak zrobię i tobie nic do tego!

Gregory zorientował się, że stoi z wyciągniętą różdżką w stronę Dumbledore'a. Opamiętał się szybko i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu.

\- Na celu mamy to, aby ustrzec go, by zebrał jak najwięcej sług. Wtedy my wparujemy do jego siedziby mordując lub aresztując wszystko co się rusza, sami jednocześnie dbając o nasze bezpieczeństwo – dokończył spokojniej. – czy taka odpowiedź ci pasuje, Dumbledore?

\- No dobrze – powiedział z niechęcią Dumbledore. – skoro pan uważa, że to będzie bezpieczne i że nic nikomu się nie stanie, mogę przystać na taką propozycję.

\- Nie mówię, że będzie to całkowicie bezpieczne, Dumbledore. – warknął Minister. – Jak wszystko, co się obecnie dzieje na tym przeklętym świecie. Zresztą, dość już tego gadania. Bierzmy się do pracy. Dziś o 18 wyruszamy do ekipy Voldemana. Idę wysłać mu sowę z informacją, że mamy zamiar pojawić się u niego w domostwie, i nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać, bo ci się to nie uda. Jesteś na to zbyt stary. A teraz zastanów się nad tym, co ci wyłożyłem. Masz wszystko jak na tacy, wystarczy tylko wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski i podjąć odpowiednie decyzje.

Minister wstał z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca i żwawym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je, wyszedł i trzasnął nimi, aż posypał się tynk ze ścian. Albus Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i udał się na spoczynek z myślą, że dzisiaj będzie ciężki dzień.

Po powrocie z Hogwartu, Gregory Night sprawdził w swoim biurze, czy nie musi jeszcze czegoś zrobić. Odkrywszy, że jest wolny dzisiejszej nocy, udał się do swojego domu. Dawno przecież nie widział się ze swoją żoną. Mogłoby to wydawać się dziwne, jednak Gregory nie mieszkał w Anglii. Ani czarodziejskiej, ani też mugolskiej. Codziennie rano, gdy szedł do pracy, musiał teleportować się z Polski aż do Anglii. Było to męczące, jednak Gregory jak na razie nie miał zamiaru zmieniać miejsca swojego zamieszkania iż wiedział, że Voldemort nie ma jeszcze zbyt wielu zwolenników w Polsce. Po aportowaniu się na drogę nieopodal jego domu, Gregory'ego zaskoczyło to, że w żadnym domu nie świeciło się żadne światło. Latarnie również były zgaszone. Do tego Panował niepokojący ziąb. Gregory szybko skierował się w stronę swojego domu, jednak już po chwili stanął w miejscu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Nad jego domem wisiał mroczny znak.

Severus Snape nienawidził udawać. Całe jego życie było jednym, wielkim kłamstwem. Ile by dał za to, aby być wreszcie sobą, tym, którym był gdy był młodszy. Nie mógł jednak przestać udawać. Teraz na przykład musiał przebywać w Hogwarcie, choć żadnego stanowiska już tam przecież nie zajmował. Jedyna myśl, która go cieszyła, to ta, że Lily również tam jest i że są wreszcie razem. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że to też było udawane i że ją też w ten sposób okłamywał, ale nie mógł przecież dopuścić do tego, że znów ją utraci na tyle lat. Nie zważał na konsekwencje. Musiał ją zatrzymać przy sobie. Gdy do gabinetu Blacka przyszedł Albus Dumbledore oznajmiając, że on i Michael, Herbert, Chris oraz Dumbledore i Minister udadzą się dziś do siedziby Lorda Voldemorta przeraził się. Wiedział, że czarny Pan zauważył już zniknięcie swego uniżonego sługi i wysyła wszędzie zastępy śmierciożerców w jego poszukiwaniach, tym samym tracąc wiele dobrych sług. Gdzieś w podświadomości wiedział, że Dumbledore doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie on jest prawdziwym Jamesem. Nikt nigdy jednak go nie znajdzie, przynajmniej tak myślał Severus, a przynajmniej to usilnie próbował wmówić sobie przez ostatni tydzień. Był przecież dobrze zakamuflowany i znajdował się w ponoć najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na ziemi. W miejscu, do którego Lord Voldemort nie ma wstępu, tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Nie wiedział jednak, że po dzisiejszej wizycie ma się to zmienić, i że Lord Voldemort również postanowi wpaść z wizytą do Hogwartu w niedalekiej przyszłości. Severus Snape jednak o tym nie wiedział i musiał dobrze grać swą rolę, aby nikt nie odkrył jego prawdziwego. Wiedział, że źle by to się dla niego skończyło, gdyby odkryli ten spisek. Musiał teraz nadal grać swą rolę, więc wyplątał się delikatnie z objęć Lily i szybko pobiegł do łazienki, aby jak zawsze doprowadzić się do porządku. Po piętnastu minutach dołączyła do Niego Lily. Do tej pory jednak zdążył już zatrzeć ślady swej bytności w tym miejscu i wtopić się w swego znienawidzonego wieloletniego rywala. Swoją drogą czasem zastanawiał się, kiedy to odkryją. Lily w łóżku zachowywała się, jakby doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest James, ale jakimś cudem nie powiadomiła o tym nikogo. Severus nie wiedział, że już dziś zostanie zesłany do Askabanu za wieloletnią służbę temu, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać. Tym czasem Severus wyszedł spod prysznica z Protestującą Lily na rękach bełkoczącą pod nosem coś w stylu „Wcale mnie nie zadowoliłeś, Severusiku".

„Zaraz – pomyślał przerażony Severus. – Ona powiedziała Severusiku? No nie, jestem spalony.".

Nie zdążył zrobić nic, bo już leżał sparaliżowany na podłodze. Nad nim stała Naga Lily z wyciągniętą różdżką w jego stronę.

\- Myślisz, że o niczym nie wiedziałam? – spytała lodowatym głosem. – Uknuliśmy to z Jamesem już dawno temu. Brzydzę się samą sobą i tobą, śmierdzielusie. Dziwie się Jamesowi, że po tym wszystkim chce jeszcze mieć ze mną cokolwiek wspólnego. Gdybym była nim, to już dawno wyrzuciłabym siebie z domu.

Już chciała rzucić mordercze zaklęcie, gdy jakieś ramiona objęły ją od tyłu i jakaś dłoń delikatnym, acz stanowczym ruchem wyrwała jej różdżkę. Wiedziała, że nie musi się niczego bać, gdyż od razu poznała ten dotyk.

\- Do niczego się nie nadajesz, Snape. – wysyczał James Potter stając przed Severusem. Ten drugi nie wiedział, w jaki sposób dał się tak zmanipulować. – No, to teraz może znajdziesz się tam, gdzie powinieneś być już od dawna, co?

\- Ymfff. – jęknął Snape.

\- Taak, taaak. Wiem. Jesteś bardzo smutny i żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś. – powiedział James. – Jednak wiedz, że ja nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego, że przez Ciebie musieliśmy przez całe lata być martwi!

James wiedział, że to wszystko było winą Glizdogona, ale Snape doskonale o wszystkim wiedział i nic nie zrobił. Gdyby coś zrobił, to może nawet James byłby wstanie przebaczyć mu wszystkie wyrządzone krzywdy.

Michael miał porządnego kaca. Wcale nie było to dziwne, ponieważ o ile dobrze pamiętał, dzień wcześniej pozwolił sobie na nieco więcej niż w normalnych okolicznościach, bo i okoliczności nie były normalne. Musiał przecież ze wszystkiego się wygadać, a co bardziej skłania do mówienia niż szklaneczka Whisky?

„No tak – pomyślał. – Gdyby to jeszcze była szklaneczka...".

Jego rozmyślania przerwał straszliwie głośny dźwięk chrapiącego jednego z mieszkańców dormitorium. Michael złapał się za głowę i jęknął, co też nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo jeszcze bardziej rozbolała go głowa. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Pamiętał, że gdzieś był jakiś eliksir na kaca, nie wiedział jednak gdzie. Zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął szukać, oczywiście starał się to robić jak najciszej. Po kilku minutach daremnego przetrząsania dormitorium usiadł zrezygnowany na swoim łóżku. Po chwili jednak złapał się za głowę i jęknął.

„No przecież jestem czarodziejem – pomyślał. – Ale ze mnie debil".

\- Masz rację. – odezwał się głos w jego głowie.

„No nie! – myślał. – Teraz jeszcze jakieś haluny".

Nie miał na co czekać. Musiał jak najszybciej przywołać ten nieszczęsny eliksir. Machnął różdżką i już po chwili trzymał w dłoni fiolkę z bezcennym płynem. Wypił kilka kropel i już po chwili poczuł się jak nowy. Zacierając ręce ze szczęścia postanowił, że pójdzie wziąć prysznic, a potem wypije sobie mocną, czarną kawę. Miał nadzieję, że pokój życzeń dostarczy mu przynajmniej trochę tego specyfiku.

„Nic tak nie pobudza do życia z samego rana jak zimny prysznic i gorąca kawa. – pomyślał i udał się pod prysznic".

Chris nie lubił wstawać wcześnie. Najchętniej gdyby mógł, dzisiejszego dnia nie wstawałby wcale. Jednak ktoś miał wobec niego zupełnie inne plany. W półśnie poczuł, jak ktoś wylewa na niego cały kubeł lodowatej wody. Chris jak oparzony wyskoczył z łóżka z wrzaskiem. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu sprawcy tego zdarzenia, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Po chwili kolejny kubeł zimnej wody wylał mu się wprost na głowę.

\- Wyłaź spod tej peleryny, durniu – warknął.

\- nie. – odpowiedział jakiś głos. Chris domyślił się, że był to Michael.

\- W co ty sobie ze mną pogrywasz? – spytał Chris. – Ja jestem zmęczony i jest weekend, więc mam prawo spać!

\- Nie masz prawa. – odpowiedział spokojnie Michael. – Nie będziesz spał, bo dziś idziemy do Voldemana.

\- Co?! – krzyknął Chris. – Gdzie?! Jak?!.

\- No – powiedział Michael – normalnie. Dzisiaj o 18, czy o którejś tam, jedziemy, do Voldemana. Do jego posiadłości, która nie wiem, gdzie się mieści, ale podobno wie to Dumbledore i twój brat. Bo on jest twoim bratem no nie?

\- Gregory? – spytał Chris. – No jasne! Zapomniałem o tym, że on jest moim bratem! Teraz możemy wariować w Hogwarcie i nic nam nikt nie zrobi!

Chris ze szczęścia wyciągnął skądś różdżkę i wylewitował wszystkich mieszkańców dormitorium wprost do pokoju wspólnego, po czym zrzucił ich bezceremonialnie na podłogę obok foteli i zaczął skakać i śmiać się jak wariat. Nie obchodziło go to, że cały pokój wspólny zamilkł i wszyscy przyglądają się temu widowisku z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien – burknął gramolący się z podłogi Herbert. – Ciekawe czy nie poprze Dumbledore'a i nie karze nam przestać wariować. Zresztą na razie i tak nic nie robimy.

\- No jakie nic nie robimy?! – oburzył się Chris. – A ten basen w poniedziałek tydzień temu?

\- No właśnie. – zauważył Herbert. – było to tydzień temu, a od tamtego czasu nic nie zrobiliśmy. Staczamy się, panowie.

\- Daj spokój, stary – Warknął Michael. – szarpiesz się o jakieś dowcipy, a my tu mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Ta, jakie niby? – spytał Chris. – mnie tam kręcą dowcipy. Lubię je robić i nikt mi tego nie zabroni, nawet mój dziwny brat.

\- Bardziej niż Susan? – spytał Herbert uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Nie masz teraz nic do roboty, stary? – spytał złowrogo Chris.

\- No właśnie nie. – odpowiedział Michael. – Właśnie teraz muszę cię podenerwować nieco, żebyś był bardziej wściekły na Voldka i może tam coś odwalimy.

\- Aaa, powiem mu, że mój szwagier był dziadkiem mojego prawnuka stopnia piątego od strony mojego nieżyjącego wujka, który był babcią mojego chrzestnego żyjącego w XIV w. w Polsce. – powiedział Chris śmiejąc się.

\- Taa – mruknął Michael – może jeszcze twój stryjeczny był pradziadem twojego dziada od strony matki będącej wtedy twoją stryjeczną siostrą, a jednocześnie matką chrzestną dla syna twojej córki twojego syna?

\- No pewnie – powiedział Chris. – to go na łopaty powali, a ja wtedy rąbnę mu pięścią między jego przecudne czerwone oczęta i Voldek odejdzie do krainy wiecznie zielonych świateł.

Przechodząca w tym momencie obok wciąż skaczącego i plotącego jakieś głupoty Chrisa Hermiona aż stanęła w miejscu i cały stos książek wyśliznął jej się z rąk, po czym z wielkim łomotem spadł na podłogę. Natomiast Chris nic nie zauważył i skakał nadal.

\- A potem zabierzemy go do Hogwartu i upijemy go Mugolską Wódą, wyciągniemy z niego wszystkie jego najskrytsze tajemnice i najbardziej zawstydzające sekrety. A potem otrzeźwimy go i wszystko mu powiemy, a potem ponownie go zamordujemy, znów ożywimy i zabijemy ponownie. I tak do końca, aż...

W tym momencie Chris potknął się o stos ksiąg i runął na podłogę z jeszcze większym hukiem. Po chwili klnąc na czym świat stoi zaczął gramolić się z podłogi. Gdy już wstał otrzepał się z nieistniejącego kurzu i podniósł książki, a następnie wcisnął je w ręce Hermiony mówiąc:

\- Przeszkodziłaś mi w świętowaniu cudownego wydarzenia, jakim jest posiadanie brata ministra i wyjazd dziś wieczorem do…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Michael rzucił się na niego przewracając go ponownie na podłogę i przygważdżając do niej. Ze złością syknął mu do ucha:

\- O tajemnicy pamiętaj, stary! Nie możesz tak sobie mówić o tym komu zechcesz. Nawet swojej dziewczynie nie możesz powiedzieć. Pamiętaj, że nie możemy być niczego pewni.

\- Do piwiarni – dokończył Chris. – Poza tym, stary, przesadzasz – warknął zrzucając Michaela z siebie. – Akurat moja dziewczyna nigdy nikomu nic nie powie. Nigdy nie naraziłaby nas na coś, co by zagrażało naszemu zdrowiu i bezpieczeństwu.

\- A brata twojego szwagra od strony twojego kuzyna brata Twojego przyjaciela twojej siostry?

\- Również nie.

\- Tak właściwie – przerwał im Herbert – w jaki sposób ona cię wczoraj tak po prostu chwyciła i przerzuciła przez siebie? Przecież tak się nie da, nawet cie nie zaatakowała.

\- Magia – mruknął Chris. – byłem pełen podziwu. Nawet myślałem, czy by nie podpytać ją o to zaklęcie, którego użyła i nie wykorzystać go w jakimś swoim celu.

\- Na pewno – powiedział Herbert. – na pewno ci powie.

\- Masz co do tego jakieś wątpliwości, stary? – spytał Chris.

Rozmowę przerwał Ron, który podszedł do nich.

\- Czemu żeście tak wcześnie wstali? – spytał ziewając. – Niedziela jest. Idziecie na śniadanie?

\- Jeszcze nie, nie przeszkadzaj teraz – warknął Herbert. – idź sam.

\- Dobra już, dobra – powiedział Ron. – Nie musisz się od razu rzucać.

\- Masz jakiś problem?

\- Skądże. Już sobie idę. – powiedział Ron i udał się w kierunku obrazu grubej Damy. Po chwili Hermiona wybiegła za nim rzucając Chrisowi mordercze spojrzenie.

„O co jej chodzi? – pomyślał Chris".

\- No cóż – odezwał się głos w jego głowie. – Kobiet nigdy nie ogarniesz.

\- Ej, stary, co to było? – spytał Michael. – Słyszałem twoje myśli w głowie, a potem ktoś jakby odpowiedział, że kobiet nigdy nie ogarniesz.

\- ehhh – westchnął Chris. – nie mam pojęcia i coraz mniej mi się to podoba.

\- Ja też dzisiaj słyszałem jakiś głos w głowie jak wstałem – powiedział Michael. – wtedy akurat podniosłem się z wyra i nie mogłem znaleźć eliksiru na kaca, więc po przeszukaniu całego dormitorium przypomniałem sobie, że jestem czarodziejem i stwierdziłem, że jestem głupi, że na to nie wpadłem wcześniej. No i ten głos powiedział, że mam rację, czy coś takiego, dokładnie już nie pamiętam.

\- Nie pamiętasz, co się działo rano? – spytał zaskoczony Herbert. – W takim razie coś jest z tobą faktycznie nie tak.

\- Oj daj spokój – wtrącił się Chris. – Przydałoby się iść na śniadanie. Głodny jestem.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów w brzuch Chrisa zaburczał głośno.

\- Jelenia bym mógł zjeść – mówił Chris zagłuszając burczenie swojego brzucha.

\- Myślę, że Harry'emu by się to nie spodobało – powiedział śmiejąc się Michael. – Zresztą, chyba żadnemu zwierzęciu nie spodobałoby się to, że jest zjadane.

\- Świnie jakoś są zjadane. – mruknął Herbert.

\- I kury – dodał Chris.

\- Kaczki zapewne też, ale co to ma do tego? – spytał Michael.

\- To, że jestem głodny – warknął z rozdrażnieniem Chris. – Chodźmy wreszcie na to śniadanie.

\- Było iść z Ronem – odwarknął Herbert. – Mnie tam się nigdzie nie spieszy.

\- Idziesz, ze, mną, na, śnia, da, nie! – ryknął Chris chwytając Michaela i Herberta za karki i wlokąc ich w kierunku obrazu wielkiej damy.

\- Dobra, dobra, stary! – jęknął Michael. – Potrafię sam iść.

Michael wyrwał się Chrisowi i szedł zupełnie samodzielnie w kierunku obrazu grubej damy. Chris natomiast ciągnął za sobą szarpiącego i wyrywającego się Herberta. Po wejściu do wielkiej sali wszyscy jedzący w niej śniadanie skierowali oczy w kierunku wchodzących, a Dumbledore wstał z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca i podążył szybko ku Chrisowi z zaniepokojoną Miną.

\- Czy coś się stało? – spytał, gdy znalazł się przy Herbercie i Chrisie.

\- Nie, panie psorze, tylko ten debil mnie tu przywlókł, a ja chciałem sam przyjść – warknął Herbert. – może mu pan kazać mnie puścić?

\- Panie Night – powiedział Dumbledore oficjalnym tonem. – Proszę puścić pana Backfielda. Pan Backfield zapewne sam potrafi doskonale przemieszczać się po korytarzach zamku, czyż nie tak, panie Backfield?

\- Oczywiście – wykrztusił Herbert ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

Chris nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał puścić Herberta, który odetchnął z ulgą i podążył w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru rozmasowując po drodze kark.

Dzień minął im w zasadzie dość spokojnie. Chris uganiał się gdzieś za swoją dziewczyną, która z radosnym piskiem uciekała mu po całym zamku. Chris jednak nie byłby Huncwotem, gdyby nie znał wszystkich tajnych przejść i za każdym razem udawało mu się pochwycić swą wybrankę. Potem chowali się na kilka godzin do pokoju życzeń, z którego Chris wybiegał z wrzaskiem i tym razem to jego dziewczyna goniła go po całym zamku. Rzecz jasna nie była Huncwotką, więc znalezienie Chrisa zajmowało jej nieco więcej czasu, ale przy tym świetnie się bawiła, doskonale radząc sobie ze wszelkiego rodzaju mylącymi korytarzami stworzonymi przez Chrisa. Chris był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności i bogatego zasobu zaklęć, jakim ta dysponowała. Myślał również, czy by nie dołączyć jej do ich paczki, ale nie mógł podejmować takich decyzji bez wiedzy reszty Huncwotów. Herbert natomiast szwendał się po zamku w poszukiwaniu Emily. Nie mógł jej znaleźć, ponieważ Chris przywłaszczył sobie mapę Huncwotów, a że był jej tylko jeden egzemplarz, to Herbert musiał być zdany na samego siebie i musiał polegać tylko i wyłącznie na swojej własnej pamięci na temat położenia różnych sal. Myślał nad skopiowaniem mapy Huncwotów tak, aby był przynajmniej po jeden egzemplarz na łebka, jednak stwierdził, że gdy choć jeden egzemplarz dostanie się w niepowołane ręce, to będą mieli ręce pełne roboty, aby odzyskać mapę, lub co jeszcze gorsze, posprzątać wyrządzone przez kogoś szkody. Ktoś na przykład mógł stwierdzić, że dostanie się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zrobi im tam całkiem niezły bajzel, a potem ucieknie i nikt go więcej nie znajdzie. Rzecz jasna Herbert nie protestowałby bardzo, gdyż sam nie lubił Ślizgonów, a najbardziej nieżyjącego już Malfoy'a, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego.

„To pewnie ta wieloletnia nienawiść mieszkańców domu Lwa do mieszkańców domu Węża – pomyślał".

\- Masz rację – rozległ się głos Michaela w jego głowie.

„Ej, czy ja już do końca zwariowałem? – pomyślał Herbert".

\- Jeszcze nie – ponownie usłyszał głos Michaela. – Po prostu w jakiś sposób możemy komunikować się chyba telepatycznie, jakoś tak to się nazywa.

„Stary, możesz wyjść z mojej głowy? – myślał Herbert".

\- Dobra już, dobra – odmyślał Michael. – Już sobie idę. Ale jak będziesz coś potrzebował, to myśl w moim kierunku, a na pewno usłyszę.

„Ja? – spytał w myślach Herbert. – Ja miałbym potrzebować do czegoś kogoś tak niezrównoważonego psychicznie jak Ty?"

\- No pewnie. – odparł Michael. – Ale zobaczysz, niedługo wymiana zdań w myślach stanie się tak swobodna, że do tego przywykniesz.

„Tak? – spytał Herbert. – A ty niby skąd masz tą umiejętność?"

\- Jeszcze jak byłem z Kate oboje jak najbardziej staraliśmy się panować nad swoimi myślami w swoim towarzystwie. – odpowiedział Mike. – Sam wiesz. Jakbyśmy nie opanowali tej sztuki, jakby mogło to się skończyć. Tak naprawdę ona udaje, że jest na wszystko gotowa, a tak naprawdę jest po prostu zbyt nieśmiała, żeby przyznać się do tego, że potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu.

„Ale cóż, kobiet nigdy nie ogarniesz – pomyślał sam do siebie Herbert, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało."

Po chwili usłyszał głos Chrisa w swojej głowie.

\- Ja właśnie mam dzisiaj okazję tego doświadczyć. Muszę uciekać przed własną dziewczyną! Do czego to doszło…

Nic sensownego już nie usłyszał, poza jakimiś bezsensownie poukładanymi myślami typu „Pomocyyyy" Albo „Dopadł mnie… Idę na szczaw..." Co nie miało żadnego sensu. Przecież dziewczyna Chrisa nie była chłopakiem. Natomiast Herbert nie widział tu nigdzie żadnego szczawiu. Chyba, że Chrisa wywiało kilkaset kilometrów stąd, co również było niemożliwe, gdyż teleportacja z zamku była niemożliwa dla zwykłego ucznia lub nauczyciela, z wyjątkiem dyrektora i ministra. Michael natomiast leżał na łóżku próbując zapomnieć o tym, o czym zapomnieć się nie dało, czyli o Kate. O jej cudownych oczach, puszystych włosach, delikatnych, zmysłowych ustach, wspólnych, zielonych nocach…

„Dość – skarcił siebie w myślach. – Przecież nie będziesz o niej myślał. Miałeś zapomnieć!".

\- No właśnie, stary – usłyszał głos Chrisa. – Miałeś zapomnieć.

Po chwili usłyszał głos Herberta.

\- Ale to tak jak ty byś chciał zapomnieć i nie myśleć o swojej Susan.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Chris. – To jest coś zupełnie innego. My jesteśmy ze sobą, a oni nie. Więc powinien zapomnieć, albo spróbować się do niej zbliżyć.

„Taa, jasne – myślał Michael. – Jak mam się do niej zbliżyć?".

\- No jak jak? – spytał nie rozumiejąc pytania Chris. – Normalnie. Podejść, pogadać, wybadać sytuację, dowiedzieć się, ile pamięta, a ile nie pamięta… Bardzo proste.

„Taa, bardzo proste – myślał Michael. – Jakoś dla mnie to nie jest proste. Ona pewnie nawet nie chce ze mną gadać".

\- Próbowałeś w ogóle? – spytał Herbert. – Nie próbowałeś, więc nie gadaj. Podejdź i pogadaj, a się dowiesz.

„No stary – myślał Michael. – Ale po co ja mam gadać, skoro ona może mieć tysiące innych facetów, którzy na pewno będą lepsi ode mnie?".

Telepatyczną rozmowę przerwało natarczywe walenie w drzwi dormitorium szóstego roku. Michael zwlókł się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Otwarte! – wrzasnął.

Przez chwilę ktoś po drugiej stronie bezskutecznie próbował otworzyć drzwi, po czym znów zaczął walić w nie pięścią. Po chwili doszły do tego również kopniaki.

„Dziwne – pomyślał. – Przecież przed chwilą były otwarte".

\- Kto tam! – wrzasnął.

\- To ja! – odwrzasnął mu ktoś z drugiej strony drzwi.

Michael domyślił się, że był to James. Postanowił powiedzieć mu, żeby wywalił te drzwi, bo jakoś nie chcą się otworzyć.

\- Słuchaj, stary – powiedział – jakoś nie mogę ich otworzyć. Znasz jakieś zaklęcie, którym je rozwalisz?

Po chwili James rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, po którym drzwi roztrzaskały się w drobny mak, natomiast na Jamesa rzuciło się stado dziwnie wyglądających ptaków. Po uporaniu się z nimi James wtoczył się do środka.

\- Dobra, Mike – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – nie długo wyruszamy wraz z Gregorym do chatyny Voldemana. Weźcie ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i pamiętajcie o tym, czego nauczyliście się w wakacje. No i oczywiście nie muszę Ci mówić, abyś przekazał to reszcie zgrai?

\- No pewnie – powiedział Mike. – Przekażę to im zaraz.

\- No to dobra – James odetchnął z ulgą. – To wy się szykujcie, a ja się zmywam stąd i idę po Syriusza. A wiesz, że ja nie powinienem w ogóle tam jechać?

\- Hmm. – mruknął Michael. – Nie sądzisz, że to byłoby dość dziwne, gdyby jego ofiara tak nagle wprosiła mu się na herbatkę?

James zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę po czym wzdychając ciężko powiedział:

\- Chyba to samo Lily miała na myśli. Niech ci będzie, zostanę.

\- No! – krzyknął z radością Mike i przybił piątkę z Jamesem. – Uważaj na siebie.

\- Ja mam na Siebie uważać? – spytał zaskoczony James. – To nie ja udaję się do paszczy lwa.

\- Chyba węża. – powiedział Michael. – Mnie tam się nic nie stanie, miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – uśmiechnął się James – no dobra, będę się zmywał.

Po wyjściu Jamesa Michael skontaktował się z przyjaciółmi i przekazał im najnowsze wieści również i to, że James jednak z nimi nie idzie. Chris stwierdził, że jest zasmucony, bo co on teraz zrobi bez drugiego swojego nauczyciela, na co Herbert stwierdził, żeby przestał robić sensację z czegoś, z czego sensacji robić nie powinien.

Godzina 17:30 nadeszła bardzo szybko. Przyjaciele udali się więc do gabinetu dyrektora szkoły, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Gdy dyrektor ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się do nich. Chłopcy widzieli jednak, że ten uśmiech był nieco wymuszony. Nie pytali, co się stało. Nie chcieli wiedzieć. Mimo to Herbert w głębi serca wiedział, o co chodzi Dumbledore'owi. Musi narażać osoby niepełnoletnie, choć tego nie chce. Jednak minister nalegał, więc Dumbledore musiał się zgodzić, więc z bólem serca się zgodził.

\- Będziemy uważać, panie Psorze – powiedział Herbert. – Nie będziemy rzucać jakichś głupich zaklęć, gdy nie będzie to konieczne.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

\- Dziękuje wam, moi chłopcy – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. – Wyruszamy już za moment. Na miejsce udamy się świstoklikiem. Nie chcemy, abyście się gdzieś po drodze zgubili teleportując się. Czy wiecie, jak działa świstoklik?

\- Ooh, ależ oczywiście – zapewnili wszyscy. – podróżowaliśmy już świstoklikiem.

\- No dobrze. – westchnął z ulgą Dumbledore. – W takim razie czekamy jeszcze tylko na Profesora Syriusza Blacka i szanownego Ministra. Chociaż nie wiem, czy się pojawi, gdyż dzisiaj w nocy Lord Voldemort zabił całą jego rodzinę.

\- Jak to całą?! – przeraził się Chris.

\- Chodzi o jego nową rodzinę. Jego żonę i nienarodzone dziecko. – powiedział Dumbledore. – Rodzice i siostry wciąż żyją i są bezpieczni na Grimmauld Place.

\- Z tego domu to się wariatkowo zrobi za moment. – warknął Herbert. – Może jeszcze ściągniecie tam całą rodzinę Weasleyów?

\- A dlaczego by nie? – spytał Michael. - Ja tam nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu, o ile będzie tam Kate.

\- Stary, przeginasz. – ryknął Herbert. – Nie ma żadnej Kate.

\- Stary, przeginasz! – ryknął Michael. – Nie ma żadnej Emily!

Kłótnię przerwało wtargnięcie ministra, który stanął w drzwiach i obrzucił wszystkich wściekłym wzrokiem, po czym zaczął wrzeszczeć:

\- Na dół! Ale już! Nie będę czekał na tą waszą śmierdzącą bandę leni! Gdzie jest Black?!

\- Tam gdzie go widziałeś! – wrzasnął Chris.

\- Słuchaj mnie, gówniarzu. – warknął Minister. – Nie będziesz się do mnie…

Chris jednak nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Słuchaj mnie, staruchu. – warknął prawie tak samo nieprzyjemnie jak minister. – Będę się do ciebie odzywał dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak ty do mnie i moich przyjaciół, a także obecnych tu Dumbledore'a i właśnie teraz wchodzącego drzwiami Syriusza Blacka.

\- Cześć Gregory. – powiedział od samych drzwi Syriusz. – czyżbyśmy mieli przyjemność wyruszyć z Tobą do pyska węża?

\- Oczywiście. – powiedział uśmiechając się Minister i jakby się lekko uspokajając. – Cieszę się, że ty zajmiesz się bezpieczeństwem tych dzieciaków. – mruknął wskazując ręką na Michaela, Chrisa i Herberta. – Nie chciałbym, aby stało im się coś złego.

\- Ależ Gregory – powiedział Syriusz kładąc w uspokajającym geście rękę na ramieniu Ministra. – Oni z pewnością będą wstanie sami doskonale zadbać o swoje zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział minister strząsając rękę Syriusza ze swojego ramienia. – W takim razie wierzę Ci i chyba możemy ruszać, czyż nie?

\- Ależ drogi ministrze – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Nalegam jednak, by ta trójka pozostała w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie masz nic w tej sprawie do gadania, starcze – warknął Gregory. – Już podjąłem odpowiednią decyzję na ten temat i nie mam zamiaru jej zmieniać. Chyba że ci, o których mowa mają coś przeciwko udaniu się do ryja węża.

\- Ee tam – powiedział Michael. – Może uda mi się zginąć po drodze… To ja nic przeciwko nie mam. Będzie tu ciszej beze mnie.

\- A ten znowu się użala – jęknął Herbert. – Ja też nie mam nic przeciwko, ale on tu zostaje albo przestaje jęczeć i idzie z nami.

\- oo nie, a ten znów jęczy, że tamten jęczy. – powiedział Chris po czym westchnął ciężko. – Jak oni przestaną jęczeć, to i ja mogę się przejść.

\- No dobrze – powiedział Minister. – Dość tych pogaduszek. Łapcie ten świstoklik i jedziemy.

Po chwili na środku gabinetu Dumbledore'a rozbłysło różnokolorowe światełko i wszyscy znikli, aby pojawić się wiele mil od zamku. Wiele mil od znanego przez nich świata. W miejscu surowym jak niegdyś, gdy świat dopiero powstawał. Tam, gdzie się pojawili, wszędzie wiła się niczym węże wszelaka roślinność, która utrudniała im przedzieranie się w kierunku chatyny pana tego miejsca, Lorda Voldemorta. Gdy byli bliżej, roślinność nagle znikła, jakby wszystko dookoła tego miejsca zostało wycięte zaledwie ostatniej nocy. Wszędzie w promieniu kilometra rozpościerała się goła ziemia, bez ani jednej roślinki. Syriusz dał znak, po którym wszyscy się zatrzymali, on natomiast wyciągnął różdżkę i zatoczył nią dziwny krąg w powietrzu. Po chwili kazał wszystkim zamknąć oczy i iść naprzód z wyciągniętymi rękami. Wszyscy posłusznie ruszyli do przodu i już po chwili dotknęli drzwi. Syriusz wymacał ręką klamkę i nacisnął ją, po czym pozwolił wszystkim otworzyć oczy. Weszli do środka. Naprzeciw drzwi z szerokim, złowieszczym uśmiechem stał gospodarz tego miejsca, sam Lord Voldemort. Chris uśmiechnął się szaleńczo i ruszył przed siebie z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Cześć, Voldek – powiedział na przywitanie.

\- Witaj, o nieznajomy, który raczyłeś odwiedzić mnie w tej samotni. – odpowiedział ponurym głosem Voldemort. – Jako, że jako pierwszy podszedłeś do mnie z przyjacielsko wyciągniętą dłonią sprawiłeś, iż wszyscy twoi przyjaciele obecni tutaj mogą udać się wraz z tobą na herbatkę do mnie. Zapraszam.

To mówiąc Lord Voldemort wskazał ręką przed siebie, a tusz przed nim znikąd pojawiły się drzwi, przez które tamten bez wahania przeszedł. Chris podążył za nim. Reszta nie miała wyjścia i poszła za nimi. Znaleźli się w niezbyt wielkiej komnacie zewsząd ozdobionej malunkami węży. Nie było ani kawałka wolnej przestrzeni. Na ścianach, na podłodze i na suficie namalowane były wszelkiego rodzaju węże. Lord Voldemort podszedł do stołu i gestem przywołał wszystkich. Gdy wszyscy z wielkimi obawami podeszli do stołu Lord Voldemort przerwał panującą ciszę.

\- Znajdujemy się w wężowej sali, moi mili. – powiedział swym tak dobrze wszystkim znanym zimnym, okrutnym głosem. – W tej sali nic wam stać się nie może, jednak nie daje jakiejkolwiek gwarancji, że po wyjściu z niej nie spotka was coś przykrego, więc jak na grzecznych, wiernych i posłusznych mych sługusów rozkazuje wam siedzieć w miejscu, w którym jesteście. Zajmijcie proszę miejsca, a Lambert przygotuje wam herbatkę.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli należne im miejsca Lord Voldemort pstryknął palcami, a przed nim pojawił się bardzo dziwny skrzat domowy. Ukłonił się swemu panu i spytał:

\- Czego pan sobie życzy, Sir?

\- Przygotuj herbatę dla mnie i dla mych gości. – rozkazał Voldemort.

\- Tak jest, sir. – powiedział usłużnie skrzat. – Już się robi, Sir.

Po chwili skrzat z cichym pyknięciem zniknął. Nie minęły nawet dwie minuty, a skrzat był już z powrotem, tym razem lewitując przed sobą ogromną tacę z przepięknymi filiżankami ozdobionymi wężami z herbatą.

\- Proszę, mój panie. – powiedział skrzat. – Czy coś pan sobie jeszcze życzy od Lamberta, Sir?

\- nie, mój drogi. – powiedział swym zimnym głosem Voldemort. – Możesz odejść. Gdy będziesz mi potrzebny, zawołam cię.

\- Tak jest, Sir. – powiedział radośnie skrzat i zniknął.

Syriusz wyciągnął różdżkę i sprawdził czy w herbatach nie znajduje się jakaś trucizna. Żadnej nie wykrył, a po chwili odezwał się Voldemort:

\- Ależ Black, spokojnie. Możesz być pewien, że nie chcę wam nic zrobić. Uwierz mi, że jakbym chciał, już dawno leżelibyście u mych stup błagając mnie o litość, lub śmierć. Ja jednak, uprzedzony przez jaśnie nam panującego i obecnego tu ministra zgodziłem się, abyśmy mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Nie wyrządzę wam również żadnej krzywdy, gdyż jak to napisał minister, Mogę mieć większe kłopoty, niż wszyscy moi Śmierciożercy w Askabanie, a że staram się jak najbardziej unikać kłopotów, więc postaram się dziś nic wam nie zrobić.

\- Starasz się unikać kłopotów? – spytał Michael. – Jednak kłopoty jakoś nie chcą unikać ciebie.

\- Ale to wina mojego szwagra. – wtrącił się Chris.

\- Z pewnością twój szanowny szwagier przystąpi do mnie, jeśli się dowie, co mam mu do zaoferowania. – powiedział Lord Voldemort.

\- Zapewne – powiedział Chris. – Nie masz nic wartego do zaoferowania, nie licząc bezustannych tortur. A szwagier mojego szwagra brata mojej siostry ze strony kuzyna mojej kuzynki mojego kuzyna dziadka szwagra prapociotka babci mojego wnuka mojej wnuczki nie jest zainteresowany zwijaniem się z bólu u twych stóp, ani tym bardziej błaganiem cię o litość. Tak więc ani ja, ani moi znajomi tu obecni, wliczając w to szanownie panującego do tej pory na stanowisku dyrektora Hogwartu Dumbledore'a, któremu nie udało się z ciebie zrobić nikogo więcej, jak rozwydrzonego, rozpieszczonego idioty nie mamy zamiar teraz, ani nigdy przystąpić do tej bandy zidiociałych tępaków, jakich nazywasz sługami swymi, z których ten jeden, który ponoć dostarczał informacje zakonowi jest obecny właśnie w Hogwarcie i jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już dziś znajdzie się w Askabanie wraz zresztą tych, których stąd zabierzemy.

Gdy Chris skończył swój monolog wszyscy wylecieli w powietrze, a Voldemort wraz ze swymi sługami zostali związani liną antyteleportacyjną. Voldemort jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i po prostu sam się rozwiązał siłą swojego umysłu. Po chwili stanął nad wszystkimi swymi sługami i wyciągnął ręce mrucząc coś dziwnego. Po chwili jego dłonie rozjarzyły się księżycowym światłem. To jednak nie zmieniło położenia śmierciożerców. Pojawiło się jeszcze więcej lin antyteleportacyjnych, które jeszcze ciaśniej owinęły się wokół śmierciożerców i po chwili znikli oni w rozbłysku białego światła. Voldemort upadł na podłogę i zaczął tarzać się wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy:

\- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Jak mogliście mi to zrobić!

Po chwili zaczął walić głową w ziemię. Trzej przyjaciele wyciągnęli ręce przed siebie i zaśpiewali:

\- Przybądź, o pradawny duchu, pierwotny władco tego miejsca, i ukaż tego, który śmie bezcześcić ziemię twą, plugawić krwią dobrą ziemie świętą. Przybądź Ty, który możesz wszystko i spraw, aby na ziemi nigdy już nie było zła. Przybądź, o wielki Mnichu i zbaw tych, którzy zbawienia potrzebują. Przybądź, wielki władco i oczyść tych, którzy potrzebują oczyszczenia.

Po chwili unieśli ręce jeszcze wyżej. Nagle wypłynęło z nich różowe światło i zapanowała ciemność nad Voldemortem wrzeszczącym z bólu. Po pięciu minutach przyjaciele osłabli i rozległ się dudniący głos, toczący się po równinach i pagórkach:

\- Nie da się nic zrobić. Są ludzie, którzy posiedli wiedzę, jak zniszczyć tą marną istotę. Pytajcie ich o drogę.

\- Wracamy do Hogwartu, szybko! – powiedział ostatkiem sił Herbert.

Dumbledore wyjął z płaszcza Świstoklik i wszyscy pojawili się znów w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, gdzie leżeli związani śmierciożercy.


	20. Przygotowania pełną parą

Wszędzie panował chaos. Dziwaczne instrumenty stojące jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej na stolikach i biurku w gabinecie Dumbledore'a teraz leżały roztrzaskane na kawałki na całej podłodze. Miseczka z cytrynowymi dropsami, o których nikt z obecnych tam, oprócz samego Dumbledore'a nie wiedział, że nie były szalone, stłukła się a dropsy wysypały się na leżących śmierciożerców i ministra, Dumbledore'a, Syriusza i trójkę przyjaciół. Nikt nie miał zamiaru podnosić się z podłogi. Była ona pewnego rodzaju wybawieniem od bezsensownego łażenia po świecie śmiertelników. Wątpliwe było również to, że komukolwiek się to uda. Wszyscy byli tak zmęczeni minioną podróżą, że myśleli tylko o ciepłym łóżku. Niektórzy myśleli również o cudownych dłoniach ich dziewczyn błądzących po ich ciałach, lecz była ich mniejszość. Nie mieli czasu na zaprzątanie sobie głowy bezsensownymi myślami, które męczyły i tak przecież zmęczone umysły. Herbert jednak, choć był wyczerpany, nie miał zamiaru leżeć bezczynnie podczas, gdy w Hogwarcie znajdowała się cała brygada śmierciożercza Voldemorta. Zamierzał coś z nimi zrobić i to jak najszybciej. Wyplątał się spod masy przepoconych ciał i popędził w kierunku drzwi nie zważając na to, że deptał wszystkich po kolei. Musiał czym prędzej dostać się do drzwi i powiadomić kogoś o zdrowych zmysłach o tym, co sie stało, i o tym, że śmierciojady spoczywają w gabinecie dyrektora.

„Trzeba ich jak najszybciej stąd wywlec – pomyślał. – Nie mogą tam leżeć".

Pędził korytarzami jak najszybciej mógł. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się i stwierdził, że to jest bez sensu. Musiał znaleźć mapę. Tak na pewno szybciej odnajdzie Jamesa, gdziekolwiek i z kimkolwiek aktualnie przebywał. Zastanowił się chwilę. Z tego co pamiętał, ostatnio miał ją Chris uciekający przed swoją dziewczyną. Nie chciało mu się wracać z powrotem do gabinetu dyrektora, więc po prostu ruszył przed siebie. Postanowił sprawdzić wszystkie sale na wszystkich piętra. Wiedział, że będzie to trudne, jednak nie zważał na to. Wiedział, że jak najszybciej trzeba zamknąć śmierciożerców w Askabanie albo najlepiej pozbyć się ich ze świata żywych. Po sprawdzeniu całego czwartego piętra miał dość. Nie wiedział, gdzie też może podziewać się James. Po chwili jakaś myśl wpadła mu do głowy. Postanowił sprawdzić gabinet nauczyciela Eliksirów. Z tego, co wiedział, tego przedmiotu w tym roku nauczać miała Lily. Popędził jak najszybciej tylko mógł do lochów, gdyż wiedział, że właśnie tam znajdował się gabinet nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Gdy już dotarł do drzwi, zapukał w nie i nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do środka, a przynajmniej próbował. Drzwi jednak okazały się być zamknięte. Naparł na nie z całej siły, jednak te nie ustępowały. Herbert wpadł we wściekłość. Nie lubił, gdy nie mógł znaleźć rozwiązania jakiegoś problemu. Tym bardziej, że ten problem trzymał przez wiele dziesięcioleci z największym, najbardziej zidiociałym i niezrównoważonym psychicznie czarnoksiężnikiem w dziejach ludzkości. Herbert znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, z której nie potrafił wybrnąć. Potrzebował pomocy kogoś dorosłego, najlepiej Jamesa, jednak nie mógł go znaleźć. Po chwili zrezygnowany udał się do gabinetu McGonagall. Nie wiedział jednak, że ta już o wszystkim wie i właśnie teraz z Jamesem dobijają się do gabinetu dyrektora. Gdyby o tym wiedział, na pewno przestałby bez sensu biegać po zamku w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek, kto pomógłby mu w rozwiązaniu problemu, który zdawał się być problemem nie do rozwiązania. Będąc przy gabinecie McGonagall usłyszał jednak jakieś dudnienie. Wiedziony jakimś instynktem postanowił iść za nim. Odgłos walenia doprowadził go do gabinetu dyrektora, przed którym stali ci, których poszukiwał w całym zamku. Przepchnął się między Jamesem i Lily i podszedł do tłukącej jakimś dziwnym młotem w Głowę Chimery profesor McGonagall i chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

\- Co też pan wyprawia, panie Backfield? – spytała oburzona właścicielka tegoż nadgarstka.

\- Próbuję powstrzymać panią przed bezsensownym tłuczeniem bezsensownym młotem w łeb tej martwej istoty. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Herbert. – Znam lepszy sposób na otwarcie tych drzwi. Zresztą, dziwi mnie, że pani nie zna hasła do gabinetu dyra. Przecież jest pani jego zastępczynią.

Herbert użył dobrze wszystkim nowym Huncwotom znanego sposobu i już po chwili cała czwórka wjeżdżała kręconymi schodami do gabinetu. Gdy już dostali się do środka przerazili się tym, co zobaczyli. Śmierciożercy musieli obudzić się z tego swoistego transu, w który zostali wprowadzeni mocą wielkiego, gdyż cała ludzka masa miotała się po gabinecie próbując uwolnić się z krępujących ją lin tak, aby stać się znów pojedynczą jednostką. Nie udawało im się to jednak, co doprowadzało ich do jeszcze większej furii i do jeszcze zacieklejszych prób uwolnienia się. Nic to jednak nie dawało. Po chwili Herbert zauważył, że James przeciska się, aby stanąć przed nim. W ręku trzymał różdżkę. Herbert nie słyszał, jakie James wypowiedział zaklęcie, jednak po chwili nicość wciągnęła śmierciożerców i w gabinecie nastała przerażająca cisza. James zakończył zaklęcie i z uśmiechem odwrócił się w kierunku Herberta.

\- Nie musisz się niczym przejmować. – powiedział. – Oni już nie wrócą.

\- Zatłukłeś ich? – spytał przerażony Herbert.

\- Nie. – powiedział James wzruszając ramionami. – Posłałem ich tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Czy nie o to ci chodziło?

Herbert zastanowił się chwilę i stwierdził, że James miał rację. O to właśnie mu chodziło. Jednak widząc unicestwianie bądź co bądź istot żywych nieco zrzedła mu mina.

\- Nie myślałem, że to tak będzie wyglądać. – wymamrotał.

\- Oj daj spokój. – powiedział James czochrając mu włosy. – Oni już nie wrócą.

\- Czyli tak samo można pozbyć się Voldka? – spytał z nadzieją zbierający się z podłogi Michael.

\- Niestety, na to pytanie nie znam odpowiedzi. – odpowiedział James. – Wątpię jednak, by dało się zniknąć go w ten sam sposób. Pewnie i tak by się odrodził.

\- Toś mnie pocieszył. – mruknął Michael. – Jakoś chyba nie mam ochoty użerać się z jego nadpsutą osobowością przez najbliższe nie wiem ile czasu.

\- Przestań narzekać i chodź na błonia. – powiedział Herbert i chwycił Michaela za bluzę. – Weź spróbuj jeszcze Chrisa dobudzić i idziemy.

\- Po co? – spytał Mike.

\- No jak po co? – zdziwił się Herbert. – Po wiesz co.

Michael potrząsnął Chrisem. Po chwili ten doszedł do siebie i spytał:

\- Po co mną tak trzęsiesz? Czyżby przyszła Susan?

\- Nie. – odpowiedział Michael. – Idziemy na błonia.

\- Aaa. – uśmiechnął się Chris. – Myślałem, że już nigdy mi tego nie zaproponujecie. Miałem dość już tego bezczynnego zastanawiania się nad wszystkim, co się przydarzyło. Choć tak szczerze wam powiem, że nie chce mi się dziś nigdzie ruszać.

Trójka przyjaciół bez pośpiechu wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora i skierowała się w kierunku zamkowych błoni. Chris zastanawiał się, po co go tam ciągnął. Przed chwilą jeszcze mógł wylegiwać się na podłodze dyrektorskiego gabinetu, zaścielonej cudownie miękkim dywanem. Chris chciałby mieć tak cudownie miękką narzutę na łóżko. Wtedy mógłby wylegiwać się cały dzień i nikt nie zmusiłby go aby zszedł na lekcje albo na śniadanie. Gdy już doszli na miejsce i rozsiedli się pod rozłożystym drzewem na skraju zakazanego lasu Herbert powiedział:

\- Mam pomysł.

\- Ej, stary – powiedział Michael. – Myślałem, że ciągniesz mnie tu wiesz sam dlaczego, a ty mi tu z jakimś pomysłem wyjeżdżasz?

\- No i co się drzesz? – spytał wściekły Herbert. – Już raz pomysłu mieć nie można?

\- Nie, bo ja mam lepszy – powiedział Michael. – Zrobimy psikusa Kate.

\- Nie, bo McGonagall. – warknął Herbert.

\- No dobra – powiedział Michael. – To ty organizujesz psikusa dla McGonagall, a ja z Chrisem zajmiemy się dobijaniem Kate.

\- Jak sobie chcesz. – roześmiał się Herbert. – No to będzie tak. Jutro na pierwszych dwóch lekcjach mamy Transmutację z Ślizgonami, więc zamiast Transmutacji, będziemy mieli lekcje wybijania okien.

\- Co ty bredzisz? – spytał Chris. – Niby jak masz zamiar to zrobić?

\- Zaklęcie podporządkowania. – odpowiedział z doskonale wyczuwalną dumą w głosie Herbert. – Gdzieś o nim czytałem i myślę, że byłbym wstanie je na nią rzucić.

\- Tak? – spytał powątpiewająco Chris. – A skąd wiesz, że nie będzie umiała się przed nim ochronić? Skąd wiesz, że nie zrobi tak, jak Potter z Imperiusem w czwartej klasie?

\- E tam. – mruknął Herbert. – Nie wydaje mi się.

\- No jak ci się nie wydaje! – ryknął niespodziewanie Michael. Jego ryk był tak głośny, że jakiś ptak w locie spadł na ziemię. – Przecież ona ma na pewno z 50 lat. Przeżyła pierwszą jatkę z Voldemanem, a tobie się nie wydaje, że będzie wstanie obronić się przed jakimś zaklęciem podporządkowania, które gdzieś przeczytałeś i pewnie nawet formuły nie pamiętasz.

\- Sam nie pamiętasz, durniu. – warknął Herbert.

\- No to jaka jest ta formułka? – spytał Michael uśmiechając się szyderczo.

\- Hm. – mruknął Herbert. – Hmm, gdzieś miałem ją zapisaną…

\- Widzisz. – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Michael. – Nic nie pamiętasz i jesteś słaby i nic nie osiągniesz. Nie będzie żadnego psikusa i żadnej lekcji wybijania okien.

\- ciebie za chwilę nie będzie. – warknął Herbert.

\- Chcesz się bić, świeżak? – spytał Michael podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- A proszę bardzo. – odpowiedział Herbert również wstając.

Po chwili dwaj przyjaciele zaczęli się tłuc i lać na środku trawnika, nieopodal zakazanego lasu. Chris patrzył na to z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że tak być nie może. Postanowił ich rozdzielić. Wstał z ziemi, otrzepał spodnie i ruszył do ataku. Już po niecałej sekundzie Michael leżał po drugiej stronie drzewa z związanymi rękami i nogami. Herbert natomiast rozglądał się nieprzytomnie dookoła w poszukiwaniu Michaela, aby przyłożyć mu pięścią w zęby. Michael jednak leżał za drzewem i wcale nie miał zamiaru się podnosić. Chris pomyślał przez chwilę, że nieco przedobrzył, jednak Michael po chwili jakimś cudem zdołał oswobodzić się z wiążących go lin, zerwał się z dzikim wrzaskiem i rzucił się na Herberta. Ten tknięty jakimś przeczuciem wystawił pięść, a Michael z rozpędu skleił z nim potężnego żółwika.

\- No to stary, jesteśmy kwita. – powiedział po chwili. – Jutro, to znaczy dzisiaj ja robię swój psikusek, a Ty jutro jedziesz z McGonagall.

\- Niech i tak będzie. – zgodził się niechętnie Herbert. – Chociaż ciekawiej byłoby, gdybyśmy zrobili obaj jutro.

\- Daj spokój. – powiedział Michael. – To moja prywatna zemsta. Słyszałem bowiem, że Umawia się na randki jednocześnie z dziesięcioma…

\- Oo Merlinie mój kochany! – wykrzyknął Chris. – Toż to paranoja totalna jest!

\- Ja tak twierdzę już od dawna. – powiedział Michael. – Dlatego planowałem zrobić coś z tym, a mianowicie miałem zamiar dostarczyć tym fagasom trochę rozrywki.

\- Że co przepraszam? – zdziwił się Chris. – Masz zamiar ją publicznie przelecieć?

\- No co ty! – odparł Michael. – Nie tknąłbym jej nawet wielkim, grubym kijem.

\- Kijem. – powiedział Herbert uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Chcesz w łeb? – warknął Michael.

\- No dawaj. – odpowiedział Herbert.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby Michael rzucił się z pięściami na Herberta. Już po chwili dwaj przyjaciele znów zaczęli się tłuc, tym razem z dala od Chrisa, czyli na środku błoni. Chris rzucił się do rozdzielania ich, jednak stwierdził, że to jest bez sensu. Nie mógł jednak stać tak bezczynnie, gdy jego dwaj przyjaciele tłukli się pod samymi oknami Hogwartu. Gdyby jakiś nauczyciel teraz wyjrzał przez okno, na pewno już byłby w drodze na dół, aby rozdzielić bijącą się młodzież. Chris nie mógł na to pozwolić. Machnął różdżką i pozwolił, aby Herbert i Chris zawiśli do góry nogami.

\- Będziecie wreszcie spokojni? – wrzasnął na całe błonia.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – odkrzyknął Michael.

\- Jak zawsze! – krzyknął po chwili Herbert.

Chris mógł opuścić ich na ziemię. Poczekał chwilę, aż przyjaciele dojdą do niego i zapytał:

\- To co masz zamiar zrobić z tą Kate, Mike?

\- przez dostarczenie rozrywki tym fagaskom miałem na myśli jedynie to, że można by wkraść się do dormitorium dziewczyn, pożyczyć sobie bieliznę ze stanowiska 0123456789, na którym Kate raz na jakiś czas pomieszkuje. Potem wywiesić ją nad obrazem grubej Damy, gdyż wszyscy jej „przyjaciele" są właśnie z Gryffindoru, więc jakby szli to mieliby cudowne widoki. Potem gdyby już się napatrzyli, to urządziliby sobie zbiorowe trzepanie kapucyna… Jakby im już się znudziło, to wszyscy jednocześnie rzuciliby się do jej dormitorium, aby umówić się z nią na randkę. Jak myślisz, co zrobiłaby przerażona, mała, bezbronna Kate, gdyby wszyscy dziesięciu nagle zaczęli się tłuc na środku jej dormitorium kto ma się umówić z nią pierwszy?

\- Zapewne poleciałaby do Dumby'ego i twój dowcip byłby skończony. – powiedział Herbert.

\- Ta, jasne. – warknął Michael. – Zaraz tam się skończy. Pewnie po prostu powie jej, że swoich adoratorów powinna umiejętniej trzymać przy sobie tak, aby jeden nie dowiedział się o drugim. Wtedy nasza mała, biedna, bezbronna, naiwna Kate strzeli foszka i stwierdzi, że Dumbledore ją okłamał, bo przecież mówił jej, że może przyjść do niego z każdym, nawet najmniejszym problemem, a teraz nie chce pomóc jej uporać się z jej naiwnymi chłoptasiami. Wtedy do akcji wkroczę ja i stwierdzę, że jestem jej chłopakiem i zapytam ich, co oni tu wyprawiają. Wtedy wszyscy naraz zaczną drzeć mordy na biedną, małą, bezbronną, naiwną, głupiutką Kate i skończy się to tak, jak ja tego będę chciał.

\- Mike. – powiedział Chris. – Ty jesteś nienormalny.

\- Ej no! – jęknął Michael. – Myślałem, że powiesz, że jestem genialny, mam cudowne pomysły itd., a ty mi wyjeżdżasz z takim czymś? Beznadziejny jesteś.

\- Tak, jasne. Wziąłeś pod uwagę to, że może pojawić się Hermiona i zniweczyć twoje cudowne plany na zgniecenie tej dziewczyny jak muchę? – spytał Chris.

\- Mhmm, jaaasne. Akurat pojawi się wtedy, gdy nie będzie potrzebna i na pewno weźmie jej stronę. Chyba jej też się nie podoba to, co ona robi, czyż nie?

\- Tak, może i jej się nie podoba – wtrącił się Herbert – ale ona nie będzie się w nic wtrącać. Na pewno nie zrobi tego, co ty, a jak zauważy, że rozwieszasz rzeczy jej współlokatorki z dormitorium, to na pewno nie zareaguje, wiesz?

\- No pewnie, że nie. – odpowiedział Michael. – Zresztą, ja też przecież się w nic nie wtrącam, tylko po prostu sobie z niej żartuje, a akurat tego nie ma prawa mi nikt zabronić. No chyba, że panna Wiem To Wszystko pójdzie do Dumby'ego, no to wtedy Dumby będzie musiał chcąc czy nie chcąc zareagować. Zresztą podejrzewam, że teraz ma więcej rzeczy na głowie związanych ze śmierciojadami, więc pewnie nie będzie miał czasu zaprzątać sobie głowy jakąś Kate.

\- A podobno tak ją kochasz i zrobiłbyś dla niej wszystko. Tak ją wielbisz, a teraz będziesz chciał zrobić jej coś takiego? – nie dowierzał Herbert.

\- No cóż. – odezwał się Chris. – Ja też tak myślę. Tak ubóstwiasz ją ponad wszystkie żyjące dziewczątka na tej planecie, a tu nagle wyjeżdżasz z takim czymś? Stary, jak chcesz ją mieć, to nie tędy droga.

\- Odpuśćcie sobie te śmieszne morały. – warknął Michael. – Nie mam zamiaru nawet ich słuchać. A ty – zwrócił się do Chrisa – Masz zamiar mi w tym pomóc, czy mam sobie radzić sam?

\- Nie no, stary! Nie mógłbym przegapić takiego super widowiska. – wykrzyknął Chris.

\- Taaa. – narzekał dalej Herbert. – O ile wam się w ogóle uda to zrobić. Tu jest tyle niewiadomych, że jak się coś nie powiedzie, to konsekwencje będą tragiczne.

\- Ty przestań narzekać! Ty się weź do roboty i idź doczytać na temat tego zaklęcia podporządkowania, które chyba nawet nie istnieje. – warknął Michael i ruszył w stronę zamku.

\- Ej! – krzyknął za odchodzącym przyjacielem Chris. – Czekaj na mnie! Przecież mieliśmy robić ten psikus!

Michael nie zatrzymał się, więc Chris i Herbert puścili się pędem za nim. Gdy wbiegli do zamku, zamiast zwolnić, Michael przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej i zniknął na jakichś odjeżdżających właśnie schodach. Chris nie miał zamiaru czekać, a Herbert również nie wydawał się być szczęśliwy z myślą, że będzie musiał czekać na następne, toteż obaj przyjaciele wskoczyli w ostatniej chwili na odjeżdżające schody i dopadli przyjaciela. Chwycili go za ramiona, aby utrzymać się na schodach, jednak ich ciężar okazał się większy, niż siła niczego niespodziewającego się Michaela. Wszyscy runęli w przepaść za schodami. Chris nie był wstanie teraz przypomnieć sobie, czy któryś z nich powstrzymał się od wrzasku w tamtym czasie. Wiedział jednak, że spadali dość długo, a gdy już rąbnęli o ziemię, musieli połamać sobie kilka kości. Nikt z nich jednak nie miał czasu narzekać, gdyż zobaczyli, że znaleźli się w jakiejś wielkiej bibliotece. Chris puścił się pędem w stronę jakichś książek, tak samo Michael. Herbert po chwili również podniósł się z ziemi i rozpoczął narzekanie. Chris jednak przerwał mu gdzieś z drugiego końca wielkiej biblioteki mówiąc:

\- Weź się do roboty, stary! Ta dziura w suficie nie będzie na nas wiecznie czekać!

I wszyscy wzięli się do roboty. Po chwili po całej bibliotece fruwały jakieś stare wycinki z gazet, księgi wielkości dwóch Chrisów, przez które nie przekopaliby się nawet czytając je przez 2 tygodnie bez żadnych przerw. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie mogą znajdować się potrzebne im zaklęcia, więc wertowali w pośpiechu wszystkie księgi, jakie im się napatoczyły pod rękę. Księgi zdrowotne, medyczne, kulinarne…

\- Nie no! – ryknął nagle Chris. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! Odstaw tą śmieszną księgę kulinarną, bo tam tego na pewno nie znajdziesz!

Michael upuścił trzymaną w dłoni książkę wprost w dół. Ogromna księga z wielkim hukiem uderzyła w podłogę, wzbijając w górę tumany kurzu. Chris wziął głęboki wdech i rozkaszlał się.

\- Czy ty jesteś normalny? – krztusił się Chris.

Michael wzruszył ramionami.

\- No to nie było specjalnie może? – warknął.

\- Dobra dobra. – wtrącił się Herbert. – Nie jęczcie tam, tylko szukajcie tego swojego rozwiązania.

\- A ty to co? – spytał Chris uśmiechając się złośliwie. Przypuszczał, że Herbert niczego nie znalazł i tylko się z nich nabija.

\- Ja tam swoje już znalazłem. – pochwalił się Herbert. – Mówiłem, że istnieje zaklęcie podporządkowania, to istnieje.

Michael wściekł się. Herbert znalazł już to, czego szukał, a on nie mógł jeszcze nic znaleźć. Z jeszcze większą złością przeszukiwał wszystkie księgi, jakie mu wpadły w ręce. Po pięciu godzinach znalazł to, czego szukał. „Zaklęcia na każdą okazję, dla wrogów i przyjaciół" niejakiego Barry'ego Lawrence'a. Michael zatarł ręce.

„Tutaj to na pewno musi być. – pomyślał".

\- Chris, chodź tu! – zawołał.

Po chwili usłyszał rumor spadających książek, przewracającą się drabinę i jęczącego gdzieś w tle Chrisa. Do tego doszedł jeszcze głos Herberta, który zdawał się pytać, co Chris tam wyprawia. Michael jednak nie słyszał dokładnie przez rozbrzmiewający zewsząd rumor spadających książek, łamiących się regałów, wyginających się drabin i walącego sufitu. Po minucie do Michaela podbiegł Chris i Herbert. Ten ostatni odezwał się:

\- Chyba nieco przesadziłem z tym zaklęciem tajemnicy.

\- Stary! – ryknął Michael. – Sprawdziłem to! Ta biblioteka ma już jedno zaklęcie tajemnicy! Wycofaj te swoje, ale już!

\- Finite incantatem. – warknął Herbert celując różdżką w sufit.

Już po chwili wszystkie skutki tragicznego rzucenia zaklęcia zapomnienia zaczęły się odwracać. Książki same wspinały się z powrotem na półki, drabiny same prostowały, a same regały zaczęły się same sklejać. Książka, którą trzymał Michael najwyraźniej również miała zamiar pójść w ślady swych poprzedniczek, jednak Michael chwycił ją mocniej i przytrzymał tak, że książka zaprzestała bezcelowych prób uwolnienia się i posłusznie pozwoliła się trzymać Michaelowi.

\- To co teraz zrobimy, jak już mamy to, co chcieliśmy? – spytał Chris.

\- Chodźcie. – powiedział Michael i udał się dokładnie w to miejsce, na które spadli. Rozkazał wszystkim stanąć dokładnie pod dziurą w suficie i powiedział:

\- My, przedstawiciele szkolnej elity Huncwotów pragniemy wydostać się z powrotem tam, gdzie być powinniśmy.

Już po chwili trójka przyjaciół pędziła w górę z zawrotną prędkością. Znów nikt nie wiedział, ile tak lecieli w górę. Gdy już otworzyli oczy znaleźli się znów na schodach. Tym razem jednak nikt nie miał zamiaru spadać. Schody dowiozły przyjaciół wprost pod obraz grubej Damy, która zaczęłaby prawić im morały, gdyby nie to, że Herbert podał hasło i przyjaciele weszli do pokoju wspólnego, w którym na pierwszy rzut oka nie było nikogo. Po chwili jednak Michael zauważył jakąś drobną postać siedzącą samotnie gdzieś w najdalszym kącie pokoju. Nie chciał tego robić, bo wciąż mu się podobała, jednak zrobił to.

\- Pokaż mi. – szepnął wskazując różdżką Kate i myśląc o tym, co chciał zobaczyć.

Wiedział, że to nie wyjdzie. Nie miało prawa wyjść. Nie potrafił zrobić jej żadnego dowcipu, gdyż zbyt o nią się martwił. Starał się jednak skupić na tej jednej myśli. Starał się skupiać tylko na tej myśli. Nic nie wychodziło. Spróbował opróżnić umysł i pomyślał jeszcze raz o tym, co chciałby zobaczyć. Po chwili już wiedział. Przerwał zaklęcie i rzucił na schody do dormitorium dziewcząt zaklęcia po kolei zamrażające i silencio. Odczekał chwilę i wbiegł do dormitorium chłopców szóstego roku, aby pożyczyć od Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę. Zauważył, że Harry śpi. Postanowił go nie budzić i sam wziąć sobie pelerynę. Gdy już trzymał ją w dłoniach i obracał się w kierunku drzwi, aby zbiec na dół usłyszał głos Harry'ego:

\- Tylko mi tego nie zgub, bo dostaniesz w czapę.

\- Oj tam, stary. – mruknął lekceważąco Michael. – Lepiej opowiadaj, co robiłeś cały dzień ze swą bogdanką.

Harry zrobił się nagle cały czerwony. Próbował powiedzieć coś sensownego, co wytłumaczyłoby te rumieńce, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Michael zaś pokładał się ze śmiechu.

\- Bardzo, bardzo śmieszne. – warknął Harry. – Poza tym, ona nie jest moją bogdanką.

\- Tak? – spytał Michael wciąż się śmiejąc. – To kim dla ciebie jest, skoro na jej widok ślinisz się jak małe dziecko, albo jak pies na widok kiełbasy?

\- Pies, na widok kiełbasy… – jęknął przerażony Harry. – Czemu ja o tym nie wiem?!

\- Jak nie? – zdziwił się Michael. – Przecież chyba sam dokładnie wiesz, że jak jest przy tobie to nawet słowa wypowiedzieć nie możesz. Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie? Zaproponuj jej chodzenie i miej to z bani.

\- Chodzenie. – jęknął Potter. – Zaraz! Mam zaproponować jej chodzenie?

\- Tak, jełopie.

\- TO idę! – wykrzyknął szczęśliwy jak nigdy Potter i wstał z łóżka. Założył na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i jakieś spodnie, po czym sięgnął pod łóżko i wyciągnął spod niego flakonik wypełniony jakimś płynem, z którego wziął potężny łyk i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – No, to idę.

\- Stary! – jęknął Michael. – Gdzie ty się wybierasz o tej porze?

\- Idę do Hagrida. – powiedział Harry. – Mam przeczucie, że właśnie tam powinienem się znaleźć.

\- Nie no! Miałeś iść do Ginny!

\- Nie! – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Harry. – Idę do Hagrida. Ty mi nie przeszkadzaj i idź zajmować się tym, do czego potrzebna była ci moja niewidka.

Harry przepchnął się obok Michaela i pędem wybiegł z dormitorium. Zbiegł po schodach i udał się w kierunku obrazu grubej Damy. Gdy już przeszedł na drugą stronę popędził prędko korytarzem. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać jej narzekań, że ktoś ją budzi o tak późnej porze. Przecież nie było późno. Wiedział, że musi jak najprędzej znaleźć się u Hagrida. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie ma się wydarzyć, wiedział jednak, że będzie to coś cudownego i nie będzie tego żałował. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy znalazł się na dole przed wrotami do zamku. Nacisnął ogromną klamkę i otworzył ciężkie wrota, które z donośnym skrzypieniem rozwarły się na całą szerokość i uderzyły w coś, czy raczej kogoś. Harry przeraził się. Wiedział jednak, że eliksir nie pozwoliłby, żeby spotkał osobę, przez którą mógłby dostać karę. Wiedział jednak, że coś musiało być nie tak, gdy zobaczył, w kogo uderzyły wrota. Z ziemi zbierał się Remus Lupin we własnej osobie. Harry ucieszył się jak jeszcze nigdy tego dnia. Rzucił się wyściskać dawno niewidzianego nauczyciela.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – powiedział z radością Harry ściskając Remusa. Po chwili jednak odskoczył do tyłu jak oparzony, o mało co nie wywracając się na schodach.

\- Ależ daj spokój, Harry. – Powiedział Remus uśmiechając się dobrotliwie i łapiąc Harry'ego. – Mów mi po imieniu. Przecież nie jestem już Twoim nauczycielem.

\- No dobrze. – zgodził się Harry. – Dlaczego nie było cię na Grimmauld Place? Nie chciałeś zobaczyć się z moim ojcem i Syriuszem?

Przez twarz Remusa przeszedł dziwny grymas, jakby bólu przemieszanego z radością.

\- Czyli Dumbleore'owi udało się to zrobić? – spytał uśmiechając się lekko. – Mówiłem mu, że może to mieć różne nieprzewidziane konsekwencje w przyszłości, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać. Choć może to i dobrze, że odzyskaliśmy ich wszystkich.

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że Remus wyglądał na załamanego. Nie wiedział, co jest tego przyczyną. Postanowił, że kiedyś spyta Remusa, co się stało, jednak wiedział, że teraz ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Pożegnał się z Remusem i ruszył w kierunku chatki Hagrida. Sam nie wiedział, co miał nadzieję uzyskać udając się właśnie tam, lecz wiedział, że musi jak najprędzej się tam znaleźć, bo za chwilę może być za późno.

Michael zszedł do pokoju wspólnego zaraz po tym, jak Harry wybiegł z dormitorium. Nie chciało mu się siedzieć pośród chrapiących współlokatorów, a poza tym miał tam pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Nie mógł jednak jej załatwić, gdyż zauważył, że Kate wciąż siedzi tam, gdzie siedziała, z jednym, dość istotnym wyjątkiem. Nie błądziła teraz wzrokiem gdzieś po ścianach albo suficie, tylko patrzyła wprost na Michaela. Michael zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Nie chciał zostać zauważony, a już tym bardziej nie przez nią. Po chwili Kate przerwała panującą w pokoju wspólnym ciszę mówiąc:

\- Mógłbyś robić to nieco bardziej świadomie.

\- że co? – zdziwił się Michael.

\- To zaklęcie się czuje, a ty mimo tego, że wiesz, że na ciebie nie nawrzeszczę za to, że interesujesz się tym, czym teoretycznie nie powinieneś się interesować, mógłbyś jednak mieć nieco więcej wyczucia. Szczególnie, że dla niczego niespodziewającej się osoby to wcale nie jest przyjemne, kiedy po całym ciele przelatuje ci coś jakby lodowata woda.

\- Ja wcale nie miałem zamiaru…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to teraz. – przerwała mu Kate. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, do czego ci to było potrzebne i nie wiem, co planujesz, ale bardzo cię proszę, by jak już masz zamiar się mścić nie ucierpiały na tym żadne inne osoby prócz mnie.

\- Jestem aż tak przewidywalny? – zażartował Mike.

\- Nie. – mruknęła Kate i spuściła wzrok. – Po prostu myślę, że nie puścisz mi tego wszystkiego płazem.

„Dobrze myślisz. – pomyślał Mike. Na głos jednak powiedział zupełnie co innego".

\- Ale dlaczego miałbym się na tobie mścić? Przecież nic mi nie zrobiłaś.

\- Mhm, na pewno… Dobra, idę spać. – powiedziała Kate i wstała z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca.

Michaelowi opadła szczęka. Nie wiedział, co w tej chwili powinien powiedzieć. Wiedział jedynie, że powinien się odwrócić, jednak jego ciało mówiło zupełnie co innego. Nienawidził się za to.

\- Przepraszam bardzo… Ty tak śpisz? – wyjąkał.

\- Ehh, ci faceci… – mruknęła Kate. – Tak, tak właśnie śpię. Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, hmm… chyba wszystko w porządku… – odpowiedział Michael i zaczerwienił się.

\- Podobam ci się. – zauważyła Kate. Posłała Michaelowi jeszcze jeden uśmiech i odwróciła się w kierunku schodów do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

\- Spostrzegawcza jesteś. – szepnął Michael. Nie wiedział, że Kate usłyszała dokładnie jego słowa.

Nie wiedział, co może z tym zrobić. Zdawało mu się, że jej też się podoba. Tylko co będzie, gdy znów podejmie zbyt pochopne wnioski i zrobi coś nie tak? Michael nie miał zamiaru znów popełnić tego samego błędu. Tego wieczoru postanowił już nie myśleć o Kate i jej…

\- No, stary. – powiedział Chris. – Chyba coś jest na rzeczy!

Michael podskoczył w górę i z łomotem spadł na podłogę. Po chwili podniósł się i wycelował różdżką w Chrisa, jednak gdy zauważył, że to właśnie Chris, opuścił różdżkę i spytał:

\- Czyś ty zwariował? Przecież mogłem tu dostać zawału serca.

\- Oj dobra, dobra. Przestań jęczeć i chodź po Laurę. Trzeba być pewnym, że twoja Bogdanka będzie miała jutro zajęcie, żeby przynajmniej przez chwilę nie zauważyła, że grzebiesz w jej rzeczach.

\- Daj spokój. – powiedział lekceważąco Michael. – Nie będę przecież grzebał w jej rzeczach, tylko sobie przywołam to, co będzie mi najbardziej potrzebne, a resztę zostawię w takim pięknym nieładzie, w jakim było wcześniej.

\- Chyba w wielkim, wszechogarniającym porządku. – roześmiał się Chris. – One raczej są przyzwyczajone do tego, że mniej więcej wiedzą, gdzie leży jaka bluzka itd.

\- Oj dobra, czepiasz się… – warknął Michael. – Trzeba teraz obudzić Laurę. Idziesz ze mną czy mam iść sam?

\- Dobra, idę przecież. – powiedział Chris i obaj ruszyli w kierunku dormitoriów dziewcząt. – tak w ogóle, to działa to zaklęcie zamrażające?

\- Hmm – mruknął Michael. – Powinno działać.

Michael zrobił jeden krok i postawił stopę na pierwszym schodku prowadzącym do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Nie włączył się żaden alarm, więc Michael popędził schodami w górę. Po chwili dobiegł do dormitoriów szóstego roku. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pachnącego różnymi perfumami dormitorium. Ktoś tak pomieszał wszystkie perfumy, że mieszanka całkiem przyjemnie pachniała. Po chwili usłyszał kroki Chrisa. Chris wszedł do dormitorium cicho zamykając drzwi. Chwilę zajęło im zlokalizowanie Laury, jednak po kilku minutach odnaleźli odpowiednie łóżko. Chris podszedł do śpiącej dziewczyny i położył jej dłoń na policzku. Laura obudziła się i spojrzała na Chrisa nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Po chwili podniosła się z wrzaskiem z łóżka. Chris szybko zatknął jej usta dłonią i objął delikatnie.

\- Ja i mój przyjaciel – powiedział Chris wskazując dłonią Michaela – potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

\- Akurat teraz? – spytała nieprzytomnym głosem Kate. – Miałam tak piękny sen.

Po chwili zorientowała się, co powiedziała i zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu.

\- Nieważne. – mruknęła patrząc na swoje stopy. – To czego ode mnie potrzebujecie?

\- Fajna pidżamka. – odezwał się Michael.

\- Ta, jasne. – powiedziała Laura lekko się czerwieniąc. – Na pewno przyszliście tylko, aby mi powiedzieć, że mam fajną pidżamkę?

\- Nie, ależ oczywiście, że nie. – powiedział uspokajająco Chris. – Zajmiesz jutro czymś Kate?

Laura westchnęła ciężko.

\- No tak, tego mogłam się spodziewać. – jęknęła. – To co znów kombinujecie?

\- A – mruknął Michael. – Takie tam. Potrzebujemy po prostu, byś w godzinach porannych trochę ją czymś zagadała. Wiesz, takie tam babskie sprawy. Co jest teraz modne, na jaki kolor pomalować paznokcie, co założyć do takiej, a takiej bluzki i takie tam.

\- Ja się na tym nie znam! – narzekała Laura. – W ogóle nie wiem, dlaczego nie pójdziecie z tym do panny „Wiem to wszystko"?

\- Bo przyszliśmy właśnie do ciebie, przez wzgląd na naszą, hm, przyjaźń? – powiedział Chris.

\- No dobra, niech wam już będzie – zgodziła się niechętnie Laura. – Mogę już iść spać?

\- Jasne! – odpowiedział Chris.

\- Na prawdę masz fajną pidżamkę. – dopowiedział Michael i obaj opuścili dormitorium dziewcząt szóstego roku.


	21. Transmutacja

Gdy Harry doszedł do chatki Hagrida, zapukał i po usłyszeniu proszę wszedł do środka. Nie zdziwił się wcale, gdy na wielkim krześle przy wielkim stole zauważył postać rudowłosej dziewczyny. Był przekonany, że właśnie tutaj ją znajdzie. Przecież właśnie po to wyszedł z zamku o tej porze. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, co ona robi tu w tak późnych godzinach wieczornych. Liczyło się dla niego teraz tylko to, że ona tu jest i może wreszcie poprosić ją o to, na co miał ochotę od dawna. Zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć choć jedno słowo, olbrzym Hagrid rzucił się go wyściskać. Harry zgnieciony w potężnym uścisku olbrzyma nie mógł złapać nawet jednego oddechu. Wyjęczał coś o bolących żebrach, więc Hagrid go puścił. Jednak po chwili położył mu swe dłonie wielkości pokryw od śmietników na ramionach i przypatrywał mu się zmrużonymi oczami. Po chwili odezwał się:

\- No, Harry! Co żeś robił przez ten ostatni tydzień, że żeś nie miał czasu, co by wpaść do starego Hagrida? Chyba, że żeś zapomniał już o swym starym przyjacielu, He?

\- No co ty, Hagridzie? – zdziwił się Harry. – Nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć przecież. Tak tylko wpadłem…

\- No ja myślę, że tak żeś tylko wpadł na chwilkę, cholibka. Pewnie w poszukiwaniu tej młodej Weasleyetki żeś tu przylazł, He?

\- Oj Hagridzie, to nie tak!

\- Dobra dobra, nie tłumacz się. Ja tam swoje wiem, he he he. No dobra dzieciaki. Lećcie, ale wpadnijcie kiedyś na herbatkę do starego Hagrida. Smutno tak samemu tylko z kłem tu siedzieć. Nie żeby kieł był niepotrzebny mi, oo nieee, ale wiecie jak to jest. Trza mieć do kogo gębę otworzyć, bo tak w samotności na starość to niedobrze siedzieć.

\- Ależ Hagridzie! – oburzyła się Ginny. – Przecież ty nie jesteś stary!

\- Coo tam, nie stary. – mruknął Olbrzym. – Pewnie, żem stary, pięćdziesiątka już na karku chyba ze szesnaście lat temu wskoczyła… Wy dzieciaki, to jeszcze młode jesteśta, nic nie wieta o starych ludziach. Noo, dobra. Dość tego gadania. Późno jest, zmykajcie, bo jeszcze ktoś alarm w zamku podniesie, że się szlajacie w nocnych godzinach po błoniach. Jakby mi jeszcze mało problemów było.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Harry.

\- Aj tam. – burknął Hagrid. – Pogadamy se jeszcze kiedyś, jak wpadniesz do mnie na herbatkę. Nie będę teraz gadał wam, bo już późno jest i musicie spadać. No, zmykajcie!

Hagrid wypchnął ich w pośpiechu za drzwi. Harry był zdziwiony, że tak szybko musiał opuścić ciepłą chatkę gajowego, jednak wiedział, że Hagrid miał rację. Gdyby ich ktoś zauważył, to na pewno mieliby wielkie kłopoty, że chodzą po błoniach o tej porze.

\- Gdyby nas teraz widziała profesor McGonagall – zagadnął Harry – to by pewnie stwierdziła, że czas na spacery mieliśmy przez cały tydzień.

\- Tak myślisz? – spytała Ginny uśmiechając się lekko.

\- No, bo wiesz – kontynuował Harry – jest dość późny wieczór, a my chodzimy po błoniach.

\- Pewnie dostalibyśmy szlaban – mruknęła Ginny. - Ale jeśli miałabym go spędzić z tobą, to wcale nie byłby dla mnie wielkim problemem i mogłabym dostać jeszcze jeden.

\- Na prawdę? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

\- Dlaczego wydajesz się być zaskoczony? – zdziwiła się Ginny. – Dla mnie to nie jest nic dziwnego, zresztą ostatnio rozmawialiśmy.

\- Nie wiem. – powiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami. – Dziś jednak nie może nam przytrafić się nic złego.

\- Tak? – spytała Ginny.

\- Mam po prostu szczęście. – odpowiedział Harry. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – zdziwiła się Ginny.

\- Bo to takie pytanie trochę…

Ginny zatrzymała się i stanęła przodem do Harry'ego. Podniosła lekko głowę do góry i spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko i rzekła:

\- O co chciałeś zapytać?

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przed chwilą miał w głowie całkiem zgrabną przemowę, w której nie zabrakło takich momentów jak wręczanie Ginny wyczarowanych przez siebie róż, jednak teraz nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – wymamrotał po chwili. – Nie mogę się skupić.

\- Jak?

\- No! – Harry machnął ręką. – Tak właśnie…

Ginny była rozbawiona tą sytuacją. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, o co Harry chciał ją zapytać, jednak miała świetny ubaw z tego, że nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa. Po jakimś czasie jednak zdobył się na odwagę i przysunął się bliżej. Chwilę później nachylił się do niej i spytał:

\- Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?

Ginny złapała Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku zamku. Harry zrobił bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę, jednak pozwolił się pociągnąć i już po chwili Harry i Ginny trzymając się za ręce pędzili przez błonia. Po chwili Ginny delikatnie wyswobodziła swą dłoń i pobiegła przodem. Harry puścił się za nią najszybciej jak mógł, jednak nie mógł jej dogonić. Ginny zaś ze śmiechem uciekała mu w ostatniej chwili, gdy zdawało się, że już ją złapał, już dogonił. Harry nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Wiedział, że zaplanował to sobie inaczej, jednak nic nie mógł teraz poradzić na to, że wyszło tak, a nie inaczej. W głębi serca miał nadzieję, że gdzieś u celu tego szalonego biegu będzie czekała odpowiedź twierdząca. Dużo się nie pomylił. Gdy dobiegali do schodów Ginny zwolniła i pozwoliła się złapać. Harry obrócił ją w swoim kierunku i aż zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Po tym zdawać by się mogło bezsensownym biegu zdawało mu się, że wygląda jeszcze piękniej, niż wcześniej. Harry wiedział, że może to nie jest poprawne, ale teraz miał wielką ochotę ją pocałować. Nie wiedział jednak, czy może to zrobić, bo nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na ważne dla niego pytanie. Ginny chyba zauważyła coś w jego oczach, gdyż zapytała:

\- Co pan ma zamiar zrobić, panie Potter?

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony gdyby przyznał jej się do tego, co miał zamiar zrobić, mogłaby się zgodzić albo nie, z drugiej strony gdyby zrobił to bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia, mógł po prostu dostać w twarz. Jednak zdecydował się na tą drugą opcję. Ginny zdawała się wiedzieć już na samym początku co mu chodzi po głowie, bo nie była tym wcale zaskoczona.

Po opuszczeniu dormitorium dziewcząt Chris i Michael postanowili, że dzisiaj tylko przygotują sobie zaklęcia na jutro, a z samego rana, ok. godziny piątej rano wstaną i skończą to, co zaczną właśnie teraz. Chris znalazł w jakiejś księdze zaklęcie, które umożliwi tylko niektórym osobom widzenie jakiegoś obiektu, Michael zaś przywołał z dormitorium dziewcząt to, co będzie potrzebne do urządzenia przedstawienia, i odwiedził własne dormitorium w poszukiwaniu tych, którzy umawiają się z Kate. Gdy już mieli wszystko to, co potrzebne, rozwiesili wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy nad obrazem grubej Damy. Gdy już wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, Michael i Chris mogli spokojnie wrócić do łóżka. Gdy byli na schodach do dormitoriów chłopców, Chris przypomniał sobie o jednym, bardzo ważnym szczególe.

\- Stary, rzuciłeś przynajmniej to zaklęcie widoczności? – spytał.

\- Ups – mruknął Michael. – Chyba zapomniałem.

Michael zawrócił z powrotem do obrazu grubej damy i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gruba Dama znów zaczęła narzekać, że ktoś ją budzi o tak późnej porze. Michael jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Rzucił na wiszącą nad jej obrazem bieliznę zaklęcie widoczności dla konkretnych osób. Gdy już zaklęcie było rzucone i Michael nie widział tego, co tam wisi, rzucił w myślach zaklęcie, które miało spowodować zbiorowe trzepanie kapucyna. Gdy miał pewność, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, mógł spokojnie udać się na spoczynek.

Piękne słońce zaglądało do dormitorium

szóstego roku, gdzie spali chłopcy. Wszyscy jeszcze pogrążeni byli we śnie. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak wyglądać powinno, z jednym tylko wyjątkiem. Obok łóżka Michaela kręciła się jakaś dziewczyna, która najwyraźniej czegoś szukała. Owa dziewczyna chyba nie była do końca pewna, czego tak właściwie szuka, toteż bez ładu i składu przewracała rzeczy Michaela w jego kufrze. Dziwić mogło również to, że przy tym nie robiła żadnego hałasu. Dla właściciela kufra straszne będą konsekwencje tego czynu, jednak na razie nikt się niczego nie spodziewał. Po chwili dziewczyna wyprostowała się coś trzymając w dłoniach. Wyglądała przy tym na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną. Musiała znaleźć to, czego szukała. Wyszła z dormitorium chłopców przez nikogo nie zatrzymywana. Michael uśmiechnął się i zamknął kufer, po czym przeciągnął się i wstał. Ubrał się w cokolwiek, co mu wpadło w ręce i zszedł na dół, by sprawdzić, czy tak starannie przygotowywany zeszłej nocy projekt odbędzie się dokładnie zgodnie z założeniami. Gdy już upewnił się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, postanowił poszukać Kate i zabrać jej to, czego szukała w jego kufrze, lecz niestety nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Nie wiedział również, co Chris zrobił z mapą. Postanowił więc wrócić do dormitorium, aby obudzić Chrisa i resztę mieszkańców.

\- Night! – wrzasnął od samych drzwi dormitorium. – Podnoś swą żałosną dupę i mów mi, gdzie jest mapa!

\- Eee, cooo? – spytał zaspany Chris. – Czego się drzesz?

Michael zniecierpliwił się.

\- Gdzie jest mapa, leszczu?! – wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej.

\- Co się drzesz! – zdenerwował się Erick.

\- Bo mam ku temu konkretne powody, Whiteman. – warknął Michael. – A teraz nie wpieprzaj się w nieswoje sprawy i lepiej idź się ogarnąć. Wyglądasz jak Kate po czterech dniach bez przerwy w klubie.

\- Co?! – ryknął Whiteman. – Co masz do mojej Kate?!

Michael złapał się za głowę i jęknął. Wiedział, że źle to rozegrał, jednak teraz nie mógł już się z tego wycofać. Wiedział, że musiał wymyślić jakieś przekonujące wytłumaczenie swoich słów, jednak jak na złość miał pustkę w głowie. Z pomocą jednak przyszedł mu Herbert, który podszedł do Ericka i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście rzekł:

\- Słuchaj, stary. Nie masz się co denerwować i drzeć. Widzieliśmy ją po prostu w klubie w te wakacje, dlatego Michael to powiedział.

To, co powiedział nie było nawet w ułamku procenta zgodne z tym, co Michael, Chris i Herbert widzieli. Kate wcale nie wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść po czterech nockach w klubie, jednak co się stało, tego nie wiedział nikt, rzecz jasna poza Dumbledore'em i Michaelem, który z nikim nie podzielił się tą tajemnicą, choć teraz podobno było już wszystko tak, jak w tym wieku być powinno. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, ilu miała chłopaków w poprzednim życiu Michael nie wiedział, czy ten stan rzeczy jest normalny.

\- Dobra, niech wam będzie. – powiedział ugodowo Whiteman. – Mam nadzieję, że żaden z was, leszcze, nie dobiera się do mojej ślicznotki?

\- No pewnie, że nie. – powiedział Michael ledwo ukrywając uśmiech.

„Szkoda, że ten półgłówek nie wie, co ją czeka za chwilę – pomyślał Michael w kierunku Chrisa i Herberta".

\- Muszę się z tym zgodzić. – odpowiedział mu w myślach Chris. – Ale będzie ubaw.

\- To gdzie jest ta mapa? – spytał Chrisa.

\- Tu ją mam. – odpowiedział Chris machając mapą przed nosem Michaela. – Ale ci jej nie dam.

\- Oddaj to! – krzyknął Michael.

\- Zamknij ryj, bo cię wypatroszę! – warknął Chris wyciągając kosę.

\- Odłóż to narzędzie mordu. – powiedział Herbert celując różdżką w Chrisa.

\- Panowie – wtrącił się Harry – spokojnie. Wszystko można rozwiązać pokojowo.

\- A ty co tak pokojowo nastawiony do świata jesteś, Pottuś? – spytał Herbert patrząc na Harry'ego morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Bo życie jest piękne i nie warto psuć sobie całego dnia przez jakieś zamieszki.

\- Jakie zamieszki?! – wrzasnął Michael. – Potrzebuję mapy, bo Kate mi coś z kufra podpieprzyła! Czy to dotarło do tego twojego zakutego łba?!

\- Ale nie musisz się drzeć, jakbyś był opętany – warknął Harry. – Zresztą nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać.

\- Ja się na tobie wcale nie wyżywam – tłumaczył się Michael. – Po prostu on ma mapę, a ja nie mogę znaleźć Kate. Potrzebuję znaleźć Kate, bo ona zabrała mi coś z kufra, a ja się potrzebuje dowiedzieć, czy w jakiś sposób mój dowcip nie odbije się na mnie!

\- Oj, staruszku. – powiedział z uśmiechem Chris. – Odbije się na tobie i to tak, że aż cię wypatroszę.

\- Nikogo tu nikt nie będzie patroszył. – odezwała się wchodząca właśnie teraz do dormitorium chłopców z szóstego roku Kate. – Trzymaj to. – wręczyła Michaelowi jakiś kawałek papieru.

\- Co to za szmata jest! – ryknął Michael. –- Co ty z tym zrobiłaś, dziewczyno! To już się nie nadaje do użytku!

\- To już wcześniej tak było – mruknęła Kate lekko się czerwieniąc i odwróciła wzrok. – Ja to tylko poprawiłam tak, aby nie nadawało się do użytku jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej.

\- Ktoś cię o to prosił? – wtrącił się Chris. – To miało dla nas bardzo wielką wartość. To było dla nas znaczeniem symbolicznym, jak nisko można upaść poprzez zazdrość i wściekłość tym właśnie uskutecznioną...

\- Przepraszam – odezwała się nieśmiało Kate. – Nie wiedziałam o tym.

\- Ty przepraszasz?! – ryknął jeszcze głośniej Michael. – Ty nie przepraszaj, ty pracuj nad sobą, dziewczynko!

Po chwili Michael uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął ręką na Kate. Oboje opuścili dormitorium szóstego roku z tajemniczymi minami. Michael pozwolił sobie nawet złapać ją za rękę. O dziwo nie protestowała. Michael nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, więc nie myślał nic. Po chwili wyrwał się i popędził schodami w dół przypomniawszy sobie, że miał uruchomić zaklęcie dowcipności, które wymyślili z Chrisem i Herbertem ostatniego wieczoru. Zaklęcie to uaktywniało szereg rzuconych wczoraj zaklęć na bieliznę Kate. Ta jednak zdawała się wiedzieć, po co Michael tak pędzi i rzuciła się w pogoń za nim krzycząc:

\- Akurat dziś musiałeś to robić?!

\- Sorry, taki lajf! – odkrzyknął Michael pędząc na złamanie karku po schodach w dół.

\- Oddaj, mi, moje, rzeczy! – krzyczała Kate.

\- Nie mogę! Muszę to zrobić! – wrzeszczał Michael.

Żadne z nich nie spostrzegło się, a już pędzili korytarzami Hogwartu potrącając uczniów i nauczycieli. Michael usłyszał z daleka krzyk Chrisa:

\- Paaamięęętaaaaj, staaarrrryyy, jaaak teeegooo nieeee zroooobiiiisz, toooo cięęęę wyyyypaaaatrooooszęęęę!

Michael więc miał większą motywację do uwolnienia się od pędzącej tuż za nim Kate. Na szczęście udało mu się ją zgubić na którymś zakręcie. Niestety, zgubiwszy Kate, zderzył się z samym dyrektorem Hogwartu, który spojrzawszy na niego łagodnie nic nie powiedział i po chwili odszedł w swoją stronę. Michael mógł wrócić do wierzy Gryffindoru i rzucić zaklęcie dowcipności. Gdy już znalazł się pod obrazem grubej Damy nie patrząc w górę rzucił zaklęcie na wiszące nad nim rzeczy i odetchnął z ulgą. Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i udał się do swojego dormitorium, aby zaciągnąć resztę hałastry na śniadanie.

\- Żebyś tylko o tym pamiętał, Whiteman. – mówił Chris. – Kate nigdzie i nigdy nie była twoja i nie będzie twoja, więc nawet nie masz czego u niej szukać. Jest zbyt ładna i mądra dla ciebie, więc możesz spadać na drzewo.

\- A co! – wrzasnął ten drugi. Michael doskonale słyszał ledwo powstrzymywaną wściekłość pobrzmiewającą w głosie Ericka. – Może mi powiesz, że chcesz mieć je dwie! Na to ci nie pozwolę!

\- Nie! – ryknął Chris. – Ona jest mojego przyjaciela, a nie twoja, ani nie moja. Chociaż ona pewnie sobie też z tego sprawy nie zdaje.

\- Więc skoro sobie z tego sprawy nie zdaje – mówił z nadzieją Whiteman – to ja jeszcze mogę jej zawrócić w głowie, a wam nic do tego!

Michael miał dość wysłuchiwania tej bezsensownej, według niego, dyskusji. Wszedł więc do dormitorium.

\- Panowie – powiedział – długo będziecie jeszcze kłócić się jak te panienki o łazienkę, czy pójdziemy wreszcie na śniadanie?

\- Idziemy! – ucieszył się Chris. – Zgłodniałem przez tego naiwnego leszcza.

\- Co z Ronem? – spytał niespodziewanie Herbert. – Czy on w ogóle wstał?

\- Rooooooooooooooooon! – ryknął Chris. – Podnoś Dupę z tego wyra! Idziemy na śniadanie!

\- Jeszcze pięć minut, Hermionko. – powiedział nieprzytomnie Ron.

\- Ja ci zaraz dam hermionkę! – wrzasnął Chris. Wyczarował sobie kubeł pełen wody i wylał go na śpiącego Rona. – To pomoże ci zapamiętać, że nie jestem żadną Hermionką!

Ron zerwał się jak oparzony i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Po kilku sekundach spojrzał z błyskiem mordu w oczach na Chrisa, który bez pośpiechu skierował się w kierunku wyjścia z dormitorium, a za nim ruszyła pozostała czwórka. Ron z niezadowoleniem wysuszył się różdżką, wyciągnął jakieś ubrania spod łóżka i w biegu ubrał się. W ten sposób dogonił czwórkę swoich przyjaciół.

\- No to możemy iść na te nieszczęsne śniadanie. – powiedział nieszczęśliwy Ron, jednak wydało go głośne burczenie brzucha. – Aaa, śniadanie!.

Ron puścił się pędem, a za nim biegła pozostała czwórka. Jakimś nieszczęśliwym trafem Michael wpadł wprost na Kate, która nie wahając się ani chwili szybko go pocałowała. Po chwili oderwała się od niego i powiedziała z uśmiechem:

\- Znów na mnie wpadłeś, Middleton.

\- A ty nadal nie umiesz całować, Blackmoon. – odparował Michael.

\- Spadaj! – powiedziała oburzona Kate. – To nie moja wina!

Michael zauważył, że Chris, Herbert, Ron i Harry odbiegli, więc puścił się pędem za nimi krzycząc na odchodne do Kate:

\- Pa pa, skarbie!

\- Niedoczekanie twoje! – krzyknęła Kate.

\- Eeej, mała, jeszcze będziesz moja, zobaczysz!

\- Mam taką nadzieję. – mruknęła Kate sama do siebie.

Herbert był zniecierpliwiony. Nie wiedział, gdzie szwenda się Michael. Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole Gryffindoru i konsumowali wszelakie smakołyki podane dzisiejszego dnia na śniadanie. Michaela zaś z nimi nie było. Herbert miał powoli tego dość. Podczas, gdy mogliby planować dalsze dowcipy, ten musi ganiać się za dziewczynami. Chris odgadując jego myśli odezwał się:

\- Chyba za jedną.

\- Nieważne – warknął Herbert. – To jest męczące. Miał tu z nami siedzieć, ale nie! On woli lizać się z tą swoją pięknością.

\- Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że jest ładna – wtrącił się Harry.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – warknął Herbert. – Choć mi i tak się tylko jedna podoba, a ty co, Pottuś, masz w planach odbić naszemu Michaelowi dziewczątko?

\- Po co mi dwie? Podaj mi te kotleciki, jak możesz.

\- Że co? – spytał zaskoczony Chris. – Jakie dwie?

\- No – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Ginny mi wystarczy.

\- Tylko spróbowałbyś powiedzieć co innego – wtrąciła się wyżej wymieniona. – Urwałabym ci interes…

\- Kotleciki z interesu Pottusia chyba nie byłyby najsmaczniejsze. – powiedział Herbert uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Z tego to byś chyba kotlecików nie zrobił – odezwał się z pełnymi ustami Chris. – Aż mi obrzydziłeś konsumpcję.

\- Chyba parówki – roześmiała się Ginny. – Czy raczej jedna parówka.

Harry wypluł wszystko to, co miał w ustach wprost na obrus przed sobą.

\- Możecie przestać o mnie gadać w ten sposób? – spytał robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

\- Co masz na myśli, kochanie? – spytała Ginny uśmiechając się słodko.

\- No tak – wymamrotał Harry – Jak by mnie tu nie było w ogóle, a zresztą, to co kogo interesuje…

\- Mnie to powinno interesować chyba, nieprawdaż?

\- A ty przypadkiem nie jesteś jeszcze za młoda na związki, dziecko? – spytał Herbert. – Potter nam tu jeszcze Kuratora dostanie, czy kogokolwiek kto się tu zajmuje sprawami gwałtów na nieletnich.

\- Herbert! – warknął Harry oblewając się sokiem dyniowym. – Przestań gadać takie bzdury!

\- O czym gadacie, drogie dzieciątka? – spytał Michael dosiadając się do stołu. Nie było wolnych miejsc, więc Michael wepchnął się między Chrisa a Herberta. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt tu nikogo publicznie nie chce przelecieć na tym że stole, z którego właśnie teraz biorę sobie tą przepyszną pieczeń, he?

\- Ja rozumiem, że tobie Kate nie dała, ale my tu może nie mamy takich problemów jak ty – odezwał się Herbert. – No przynajmniej ja.

\- Taaak – odgryzł się Michael. – Emily to ci na pewno da. Zresztą nawet nie gadaliście ze sobą ostatnio. Potter, oddaj mi te kotlety, bo zaraz zeżresz je wszystkie i biedny Huńćwok nie będzie miał co do gęby włożyć.

\- Przyszedł i zaraz żarcie zabiera no – jęknął Harry podając kotleciki Michaelowi. – Tak swoją drogą, to chyba powinieneś bardziej pilnować swojej dziewczyny. – dodał Harry wskazując ręką Kate siedzącą na kolanach jakiegoś Krukona.

\- Ee tam – mruknął lekceważąco Michael nabierając na widelec trochę ziemniaczków i wkładając je sobie do ust. – Może się chce całować nauczyć, a wie, że praktyka czyni mistrza, dlatego się do niego klei. Zresztą i tak mam ją w garści, więc niczym się przejmować nie muszę.

\- Typowe podejście nadętego idioty – skwitowała wstająca od stołu Ginny. – A pan, panie Potter, idzie mnie odprowadzić na lekcje.

\- Ej! – jęknął Harry. – Ja tu dopiero przyszedłem, a ty tu siedzisz już całe trzy godziny i mogłaś jeść ile chciałaś, a ja teraz muszę iść i… Eeee, tzn.

Harry wytarł twarz i dłonie i zerwał się od stołu po czym padł przed Ginny na kolana i zaczął przepraszać:

\- Wybacz, madame – skomlał żałośnie. – Kwiaty ci przynieść raczę, do stup padnę raczej, byś tylko moja miła, mi te krzywdę wybaczyła…

\- Oh przestań – roześmiała się Ginny. – Chodź!

\- No to pozbyliśmy się Pottera, który ani słowem nie raczył wyjaśnić nam, gdzie się zmywa – skomentował Herbert. – Ciekawe kto mu dał pozwolenie na opuszczenie nas tego zacnego poranka.

\- Ja – odparł Chris. – Przynajmniej Michael nie będzie wygłaszał teorii na temat uprawiania seksu na stole jadalnym.

\- Co? – Michael zakrztusił się jedzoną właśnie kanapką. – Ja nie wygłaszam żadnych teorii, tylko tak usłyszałem przechodząc gdzieś tutaj, żeby znaleźć sobie zajęte miejsce do zajęcia.

\- Zajęte, czyli wolne? – spytał zgryźliwie Chris. – Teraz możesz usiąść sobie gdzie indziej, bo Potter i ta Ruda wiewióra sobie poszli…

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Powiedział z pełnymi ustami Michael.

\- Nie mówi się z pełnym kłapaczem, Middleton! – warknął przechodzący obok Erick Whiteman.

\- Nie wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy, Whiteman! – warknął Chris.

\- My to chyba powinniśmy już stąd iść – odezwał się Herbert. – Mamy jeszcze ogarnąć te dowcipy, pamiętacie?

\- Ee tam – mruknął lekceważąco Michael. – Ja tam już swój ogarnięty mam. Niech tylko się pojawią pod obrazem i spojrzą w górę…

\- Ale będzie jazda! – mówił Chris zacierając ręce. – Będę miał ubaw jak nigdy wcześniej!

\- To ja w takim razie muszę was opuścić – mruknął Herbert. – Muszę iść ogarnąć podporządkowanie.

\- Oj stary, i tak ci się to nie uda – dogryzał Chris. – Po co tak kombinować?

\- Właśnie, że mi się uda. – warknął Herbert i wstał od stołu, po czym udał się w stronę wyjścia z wielkiej sali.

\- Następny focha strzelił chyba – mruknął Chris robiąc sobie kanapkę ze smalcem. – Ja tam w sumie nie wiem, co z tą młodzieżą się dzieje. Idę po cebulę do skrzaciarni.

Chris podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł z wielkiej sali. Postanowił udać się po cebulę do kuchni. Gdy doszedł pod obraz przedstawiający owoce połaskotał gruszkę i wszedł do środka.

Tymczasem Michael w spokoju spożywał śniadanie. Cieszył się, że nie musi z nikim bić się o miejsce przy stole i nie musi odprowadzać nikogo na lekcje, choć gdzieś w podświadomości pozwalał sobie na chwilę marzeń o tym, że Kate prosi go o odprowadzenie pod salę transmutacji, a on klękając przed nią i wyczarowując jedną czerwoną różę wręcza jej ją i całując ją w dłoń zapewnia o swej dozgonnej miłości, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem odprowadza ją pod salę transmutacji. Marzenia Michaela przerwało klepnięcie go w tył głowy. Po chwili na miejsce obok niego przysiadła się Laura i zaczęła:

\- Gdzież się podziali twoi przyjaciele, co, Mike? – spytała słodkim głosem. – A może już cię nie lubią i poszli coś broić bez ciebie, he?

Po chwili zauważyła siedzącego nieopodal Rona.

\- Ahh, przepraszam – powiedziała udając skruchę. – Nie zauważyłam Rona. Ale on siedzi i sobie spożywa śniadanie, a ty tu jesteś sam…

\- Odpuść sobie, mała – mruknął Michael. – Doskonale wiem, gdzie udała się reszta ferajny.

\- Tak? – uśmiechnęła się Blondynka. – W takim razie co powiesz na…

Michael zauważył, że Laura przysunęła się do niego bliżej, niż to konieczne w normalnych warunkach.

\- Ej, nie mam zamiaru się z Tobą…

Nie zdążył już nic powiedzieć. Na szczęście w tym momencie do wielkiej sali wszedł Chris trzymając w rękach kilkanaście wielkich cebul. Gdy zauważył, co Laura wyprawia, szybko podążył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru i oderwał dziewczynę od Michaela, po czym wepchnął się na miejsce między nią a Michaelem.

\- Co ty robisz, dziewczyno? – spytał patrząc na Laurę morderczym wzrokiem. – Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że u niego nie masz najmniejszych szans na cokolwiek ponad przyjaźnią, albo nawet koleżeństwem? W jego sercu teraz tkwi tylko i wyłącznie jedna dziewczyna, którą ty nie jesteś i zapewne nigdy nie będziesz, więc daruj sobie te żałosne scenki i idź do siebie.

Chris zauważył, że w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się raczej niechciane łzy, więc postanowił nieco załagodzić sytuację, więc szepnął jej coś do ucha, a ta po chwili wybiegła z wielkiej sali z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Widzisz, cieniasie, tak się to załatwia – powiedział Chris. – Chodź lepiej na tą lekcję wybijania tych nieszczęsnych okien.

\- To najpierw skonsumuj tą śmieszną kanapkę z tym smalcem – powiedział Michael. – Chyba z tym na lekcje nie pójdziesz.

\- Jak nie?! – oburzył się Chris. – To teraz patrz!

Chris zrobił sobie jeszcze jedną kanapkę i z dwoma wielkimi kanapkami ze smalcem udał się w stronę wyjścia z wielkiej sali. Michael nie miał wielkiego wyboru, więc podążył za Chrisem. Gdy doszli pod salę transmutacji, profesor McGonagall akurat zaganiała uczniów do środka. Gdy Chris przepchnął się przed samą McGonagall, ta spojrzała tylko z niechęcią na jego kanapki i mruknęła coś o młodzieży zabierającej jedzenie na lekcje i o tym, że w takim razie Chris zgłosił się na ochotnika do zamiany kanapek w to, co posłużyło do powstania zawartości tychże kanapek, czyli kawałka nieprzetopionej słoniny. Jednak Herbert mu to udaremnił wyciągając różdżkę i rzucając na McGonagall jakieś zaklęcie, które zdawało się nie działać. Herbert jednak usiadł na swoim miejscu i słuchał wykładu. Chris po chwili zrobił to samo.

\- Zamiana czegoś nadającego się do wykonania waszego zadania na lekcji jest dziecinnie prosta. Postaram się wtłoczyć wam do waszych głów zaklęcie, które może transmutować rzecz, na którą zostało rzucone w dowolną inną rzecz, o ile wiemy, jak to dokładnie wygląda. Zaklęcie to nie ma swego werbalnego brata. Należy umieć skupić się dokładnie na tym, w co chcemy zamienić nasz przedmiot i wycelowawszy w niego różdżką uwolnić drzemiącą w nas magię. To zaklęcie jest nieco podobne do animagii. W tej starożytnej dziedzinie magii również musimy skupić się na naszym wnętrzu. Skupcie się teraz jak najbardziej i transmutujcie to, co macie przed sobą w dość duże kamienie. Pomogą one nam na dzisiejszej lekcji.

To powiedziawszy McGonagall machnęła różdżką, a przed wszystkimi pojawiły się wielkie myszy. Dziewczyny zrobiły przerażone miny i zaczęły piszczeć, jednakże nie trwało to zbyt długo, gdyż jedno spojrzenie McGonagall wystarczyło, by wszystkie piękne istoty wróciły z powrotem na swe miejsca i z obrzydzeniem utkwiły swe oczy w biegających po ławkach zwierzątkach. Pierwsza przemogła się Hermiona i wycelowawszy swą różdżkę w stronę myszy zmarszczyła czoło i zmrużyła oczy. Nic jednak się nie działo. Po chwili w oczach Hermiony można było dostrzec ledwo widoczne zniecierpliwienie. Minęło kilka chwil, a Hermionie wciąż i wciąż nie udawało się zamienić myszy. Jednak po chwili Dało się słyszeć czyjś triumfalny krzyk z głębi klasy. McGonagall spiorunowała Laurę wzrokiem i wróciła do przechadzania się po klasie, Laura zaś trzymała w dłoni pulsujący niebieskim światłem kamień. McGonagall niespodziewanie utkwiła wzrok w Laurze i stanęła jak spetryfikowana. Po chwili jednak opanowała się i podeszła do Laury wyciągając różdżkę. Gdy była już bardzo blisko rzuciła zaklęcie accio na kryształ trzymany w dłoni Laury.

\- Dlaczego pani mi to zabiera? – spytała oburzona dziewczyna. – Przecież udało mi się wykonać zadanie i…

Laurze przerwał dźwięk rozbijanej szyby. Za rozbitym oknem zauważyła jej spadający kamień, który po chwili zniknął gdzieś odsyłany różdżką McGonagall. Laura spojrzała na swoją nauczycielkę z wyrzutem. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak piękny kamień został tak bezceremonialnie wyrzucony bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. McGonagall jednak postanowiła wszystko wyjaśnić. W tym celu udała się z powrotem do swojego biurka i rozpoczęła swą przemowę.

\- Otóż jak zdążyliście zobaczyć…

\- Po chwili jednak przerwała i spojrzała ze złością na resztę klasy.

\- Proszę nie przerywać pracy! Jak zauważyliście ten niezwykły niebieski kamień, w który panna Smith transmutowała swą mysz, którą otrzymała ode mnie jest bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczny. Panna Smith już nigdy nie będzie tą panną Smith, którą znaliście wcześniej. Mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć, o czym myślała podczas wykonywania zadania?

Laura speszyła się nieco i spuściła wzrok. Ponaglana jednak niecierpliwym i jednocześnie zaciekawionym spojrzeniem McGonagall odważyła się podnieść wzrok i nieśmiało powiedziała:

\- No… O śmierci…

\- To by się zgadzało – mruknęła sama do siebie McGonagall, jednak po chwili kontynuowała dalej swą przemowę. – Otóż panna Smith naznaczyła się śmiercią do końca swego teraz niezbyt długiego życia. Istnieje jednak ewentualna droga odwrotu od śmierci wywołanej dotykiem kryształu śmierci. Jest to przejęcie klątwy przez inną osobę, która sama zadeklarowałaby się to zrobić, osoba przeklęta, w tym przypadku panna Smith musiałaby wyrazić zgodę na śmierć kogoś innego zamiast niej.

Zewsząd dało się słyszeć głosy pełne współczucia. McGonagall jednak przerwała te chwilę i kazała wszystkim wrócić do pracy. Gdy po upłynięciu prawie całej pierwszej z dwóch lekcji przeznaczonych na dzisiejszą transmutację i gdy niemalże wszystkim udało się już wykonać zaklęcie innym lepiej, a innym gorzej McGonagall wyjaśniła im, co teraz mają zrobić.

\- Otóż to – machnęła różdżką i przed wszystkimi pojawiły się materiały do tworzenia okien, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało – są materiały, z których są stworzone nasze szkolne okna. Za zadanie macie stworzyć ramę okienną, wstawić w nią szybę a następnie ją wybić.

Trudno opisać rozgardiasz jaki zapanował w klasie transmutacji, jednak mimo tego większość uczniów ze zdumieniem wymalowanym na twarzach wzięła się do pracy. Po pół godzinie dało się słyszeć pierwsze dźwięki tłuczonych szyb. Oczywiście pierwszymi, którym udało się stworzyć własne okno i wytłuc szybę byli oczywiście Huncwoci oraz Hermiona i Laura. Ta druga nikogo nie dziwiła, jednak dość dziwnym było to, że ta dość nieśmiała Blondynka zdołała osiągnąć dokładnie tyle samo co Hermiona i to w jedną lekcję. Gdy na sam koniec lekcji prawie wszystkim udało się wykonać powierzone im zadanie, Herbert szybko zakończył zaklęcie i po usłyszeniu słów kończących lekcje dzisiejszego dnia jako pierwszy opuścił salę do transmutacji.


	22. Poszukiwania

McGonagall otrząsnęła się z niewidzialnego stanu otępienia i kazawszy wszystkim napisać trzy rolki pergaminu opisujący temat dzisiejszej lekcji wyszła z klasy i poszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Po chwili uczniowie również jeden po drugim opuszczali klasę transmutacji na krótką przerwę, w czasie której musieli udać się na następną lekcje.

\- Co teraz mamy, stary? – spytał Harry.

Nikt nie wiedział, do kogo Harry kieruje swe słowa, toteż nikt nie udzielił mu na nie odpowiedzi. Harry jednak nie przejął się tym zbytnio i po prostu przepchnął się przez tłum uczniów wychodzących spokojnie z klasy transmutacji i wyszedł na korytarz, tym samym znikając przyjaciołom z oczu. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni jego zachowaniem. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wszyscy starali się poznać jak najlepiej i trzymać się jak najbliżej siebie. Mieli w planach mnóstwo dowcipów na ten rok, a teraz jeden z członków ich bandy tak po prostu odłącza się.

\- No to co mamy teraz, starzy? – spytał Ron.

\- Nie masz swojego planu, Weasley? – warknął jakiś Ślizgon.

\- Uh, Riddle – powiedział Chris i spojrzał na Toma jak na ufo. – Co ty tu tak właściwie robisz? Czy my przypadkiem nie zamknęliśmy cię w lochach tam, gdzie twoje miejsce?

\- Pamiętaj, kochasiu szlam – wysyczał Riddle – że My, Ślizgoni, powinniśmy być przebiegli jak węże, dlatego też zawsze mamy jakiś plan. No nie, chłopaki?

\- I dziewczyny! – odezwał się znajomy, oburzony głos.

Herbert nie wiedział, co ma w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Obok Riddle'a i jego gromadki butolizów stała jego ukochana Emily. Wiedział, że nie jest z nią i teoretycznie nie może zwrócić jej uwagi ani zabronić jej niczego, ale musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby zeszła na złą, według niego drogę. Szybko więc podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramię. Już gdy to zrobił zauważył, że coś się nie zgadza. Jej skóra była bardziej szorstka i jakby bardziej owłosiona. Zabrał szybko dłoń i spojrzał na nią. Nic jednak nie zauważył, więc znów dotknął jej ramienia i znów miał takie przeświadczenie, że to nie jego Emily, tylko jakiś facet. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, ponieważ został rzucony na ścianę, a przed sobą zauważył rozwścieczonego Michaela.

\- Stary, jak mogłeś! – Krzyknął Michael patrząc nienawistnie na Herberta. – Jak śmiałeś dotykać mojej księżniczki?!

\- Stary, co Ci odbiło? – wtrącił się Chris. – To była moja dziewczyna, a wy nie będziecie mi jej podrywać!

\- O nie, panowie! – ryknął Ron. – To jest Hermiona i żaden z was nie ma prawa kłaść na niej swych brudnych łapsk!

Herbert wytrzeszczył dziko oczy i rzucił się z pięściami na Rona. Zapomniał jednak, że Michael trzyma go za bluzę pod ścianą, więc Herbert wepchnął Michaela na Rona, a ten potoczył się po podłodze jęcząc z bólu. Chris widząc, co się dzieje postanowił również włączyć się do walki i wtłuc swoim niegdysiejszym przyjaciołom za to, że dobierają się do jego ukochanej cudownej i pięknej dziewczyny. Już po chwili cała czwórka tłukła się pod klasą transmutacji a trójka Ślizgonów włącznie z tą „dziewczyną" ledwie powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Po chwili jednak zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Dziewczyna roześmiała się śmiechem, który nie przypominał wcale dziewczęcego śmiechu i rzuciła na siebie jakieś zaklęcie. Po chwili przed bijącymi się Huncwotami ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Vincent Crabbe. Nikogo z obecnych Gryfonów nie zdziwiło wcale to, że jak zwykle jako pierwszy otrząsnął się Chris i zaczął się wydzierać, żeby wszyscy się uspokoili i przestali się wreszcie lać, bo to na pewno nie doprowadzi do niczego mądrego. Michael odepchnął z całej siły Rona, który z donośnym łomotem uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę, zaraz przy Ślizgonach, którzy jednak zdążyli się w porę przesunąć. Gdyby nikt z nich się nie ruszył, to zapewne Ron wylądowałby na jednym z nich, a gdyby był to Crabbe czy Goyle to ani dla jednego, ani dla drugiego z naciskiem na tego pierwszego nie skończyłoby to się najlepiej, gdyż Ron odbiłby się od wielkiego, sięgającego niemalże dwa metry wprzód brzucha Goyle'a i roztrzaskałby się na ścianie spod której został odepchnięty. Herbert po chwili przestał się miotać po całym korytarzu i odbiegł w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym. Michael puścił się za nim z krzykiem: Obrona! Po chwili reszta paczki otrząsnęła się z tego dziwnego stanu otępienia i ruszyła pędem w kierunku sali obrony przed czarną magią. Gdy dobiegli na miejsce, Syriusz akurat zapraszał ostatniego ucznia przed nimi do środka. Spojrzał na nich, po czym uśmiechnął się i cofnął się zamykając drzwi. Chris zaczął tłuc pięścią w nie krzycząc, żeby Syriusz otworzył. Po chwili Syriusz zlitował się nad biednymi Gryfonami i wpuścił ich do środka nie pozwoliwszy sobie nie zauważyć, że spóźnili się na lekcje, na co Chris odpyskował, że przecież zamknął im drzwi przed nosem. Syriusz odrzekł, że znajdują się w szkole i żeby się zbyt nie spoufalali, gdyż wlepi im szlaban, po czym kazał im zająć miejsca i nie zawracać mu głowy tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak kłótnie. Po chwili Syriusz rozpoczął lekcje. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo po chwili przerwał mu jakiś uczeń pytając:

\- Panie profesorze, a pan przypadkiem nie jest mordercą tych trzynastu mugoli i nie powinien pan teraz siedzieć w Askabanie?

\- No to słuchajcie – powiedział Syriusz wygodnie rozsiadając się na biurku nauczyciela. – pierwszego listopada 1981 roku, kiedy jeszcze byliście tak mali, że zapewne tego nie pamiętacie, niejaki Peter Pettigrew, który niegdyś był naszym przyjacielem, zabił tych trzynastu mugoli, po czym różdżką pozbawił się palca i zamienił się w szczura, po czym zbiegł z miejsca wydarzenia. Gdy na miejsce zbrodni przybyli Aurorzy z ministerstwa, zobaczyli oni tylko mnie. Śmiałem się wtedy jak szalony, ale pozwoliłem się zamknąć w Askabanie na długi dwanaście lat.

\- W takim razie w jaki sposób nie stracił pan zmysłów? – spytał inny uczeń.

Syriusz podrapał się po brodzie i westchnął ciężko, po czym udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Bo widzisz. Przez te długie dwanaście lat spędzone w Askabanie jedyne, co trzymało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach to to, że byłem niewinny. Gdyby nie to, zapewne złamałbym się od razu, gdy trafiłem do więzienia. Dementorzy to najbardziej paskudne istoty, jakie istnieją na ziemi. Jak już dobrze wiecie, bo zdążyliście tego doświadczyć na trzecim roku w pociągu, a także na pewnym meczu, Dementorzy wysysają z ludzi ich najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia. To daje im energię… – Syriusz zamyślił się. Po chwili kontynuował. – Jest jakby dla nich pokarmem. Najbardziej jednak Dementorzy uwielbiają wysysać z ludzi duszę. Umożliwia im to pocałunek dementora – Syriusz wzdrygnął się. – Podobno strasznie to wygląda. Czy wiedzieliście, że ja również miałem zostać poddany pocałunkowi?

Milczenie, które nastało w klasie świadczyło o tym, że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Po chwili podnieśli się nowi Huncwoci i jako pierwszy tym razem odezwał się Herbert.

\- Potter Głupotter uratował cię z panną Wszystko Wiem…

\- Odleciałeś na Hardodziobie i potem gdzieś się ukrywałeś. W czasie turnieju trójmagicznego spotkałeś się z Pottusiem i panną Wszystko Wiem i Ronem w jakiejś jaskini w okolicznych górach. – dopowiedział Michael.

\- No, oczywiście jako pies. Jadłeś wtedy udka z kurczaka… No a potem zginął Cedrik i skończył się ten nieszczęsny turniej. Potem była walka w ministerstwie, a jeszcze przed nią Harry pojechał na jakąś tam część wakacji do twojego domu, który teraz wygląda o niebo lepiej, niż wtedy. No, a potem zginąłeś i nagle teraz jesteś. Jak to się stało? – spytał Chris.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Musicie mnie męczyć i to już na pierwszej lekcji?

Po chwili dało się słyszeć ryk Ślizgonów:

\- Nie! Nie chcemy o tym słuchać!

\- Nie mam zamiaru słuchać o tym, jak ten nadęty, plugawy wielbiciel szlam Dumbledore ratuje ci życie i wyciąga cię zza tej zasłony – warknął Crabbe. – Ja stąd wychodzę.

Vincent wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał go zimny głos Syriusza, który na pewno nie miał zamiaru pozwolić nikomu na opuszczenie jego pierwszej lekcji.

\- Siadaj, Crabbe! Nie obchodzi mnie to, co masz do powiedzenia. Jesteś na lekcji ze mną, i mnie, jako twojego opiekuna w tym momencie powinieneś słuchać. Nie obchodzi mnie również twoje zdanie na temat profesora Dumbledore'a, aczkolwiek nie zapomnę mu powiedzieć o twoim stosunku do niego. Nie zapominaj, że uczysz się tu całkowicie za darmo, więc trochę szacunku do starszych należałoby okazać. Nie obchodzi mnie również to, jaką drogą pójdziesz po zakończeniu tej szkoły, chociaż ten znak na twoim lewym przedramieniu wszystko wyjaśnia.

Wszyscy nagle zamilkli. W całej klasie pełnej uczniów nie dało się słyszeć nawet jednego szmeru. Po chwili Syriusz wstał i chwycił Crabbe'a za kark i wywlókł z sali. Goyle podniósł się z miejsca i zmierzył wszystkich Gryfonów nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Na dłużej wzrok zatrzymał na Hermionie, po czym utkwił wzrok w Huncwotach. Wyciągnął różdżkę, jednak nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, ponieważ już wisiał do góry nogami za kostkę na niewidzialnej linie. Nikt z obecnych w klasie nie byłby wstanie później wyjaśnić co się stało. Wszyscy wiedzieli jedynie to, że po rzuconym zaklęciu Ślizgoni wściekli się do tego stopnia, że zaczęli atakować wszystkich Gryfonów nie patrząc już na status krwi. Gryfoni jednak dzielnie bronili się, a nawet rzucali nieraz własne zaklęcia ofensywne przeciwko Ślizgonom, którzy miotali się jak opętani i w żaden sposób nie dało się ich uspokoić. Gdy Syriusz chciał wejść do sali, któryś z nich pozwolił sobie rzucić zaklęcie w jego stronę. Nie wiedział zapewne, że to nie będzie zbyt dobry pomysł. Już po chwili zaklęcie Syriusza rzuciło nim o ścianę , a następnie przywołało go do siebie. Syriusz jednym, leniwym machnięciem różdżki uspokoił wszystkich w klasie, po prostu zabierając im różdżki. Uśmiechając się szeroko zajął miejsce przy swoim biurku, a Ślizgona odprawił na jego miejsce.

\- No, no, tego się nie spodziewałem. Od tego miałem zacząć właściwą część lekcji, ale skoro wy doskonale wiedzieliście, że będę chciał to zrobić i sami urządziliście sobie pojedynek, to bardzo dobrze. Chciałbym was jednak przestrzec, byście robili to nieco mniej chaotycznie. Na dzisiejszej lekcji zajmiemy się…

Po skończonych lekcjach Huncwoci, tym razem wraz z Harrym, udali się na obiad. Harry'ego nieco dziwił ten nowy plan. Pamiętał, że we wcześniejszych latach obiad był jakoś w przerwie między lekcjami, a teraz takie zaskoczenie. Mimo tego cieszył się, gdyż wiedział, że cały dzisiejszy wieczór ma tylko dla siebie. Nie wiedział jednak, że reszta paczki miała zamiar pokrzyżować mu wszystkie plany.

\- To co planujesz dziś robić, Pottuś? – spytał Michael. – Nie mów, że idziesz z rudą gdzieś, bo i tak nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

\- No właśnie – mówił Harry z pełnymi ustami – miałem zamiar zabrać ją na jakiś cudownie romantyczny i w ogóle boski i zapamiętany do końca życia spacer na błoniach. A co?

\- Nie mówi się z pełną jadaką, to po pierwsze – warknął Michael. – Po drugie, t nie idziesz z rudą na żaden spacer, na żadnych błoniach, tym bardziej wcale zapamiętany on nie będzie, bo po prostu nie będzie istnieć. Nie idziesz tam dlatego, że idziemy do cudownej biblioteki wyszukać informacji o tym przeklętym krysztale śmierci, co by zdjąć z tego blondasa tą klątwę nieszczęsną, co mi się wcale nie uśmiecha!

\- A ja ci mówię – rzekł Potter – że nigdzie nie pójdę, bo jestem umówiony.

\- A ja ci mówię, że pójdziesz. – ryknął Chris uprzednio przeżuwając to, co miał w ustach. – Jesteś potrzebny nam, Huncwotom, a nie jakiejś wiewiórze, która rzuci cię i tak, zobaczysz, ja ci to mówię. Idziesz więc z nami i nie podlega to żadnej dyskusji. Nie masz w tej sprawie nic do gadania, tak samo Ron! – krzyknął na sam koniec Chris tak, aby Ron siedzący w najdalszym możliwym końcu stołu i obściskujący się właśnie z Hermioną miał szansę to usłyszeć.

\- Nie ma szans, stary! – odkrzyknął Ron przerywając pożeranie Hermiony. – Idę z Mionką na spacer na błoniach.

\- Nie idziesz na spacer na błoniach – wrzeszczał Harry – bo ja idę na spacer na błoniach!

\- Nikt z was nie idzie na spacer na żadnych błoniach! – wściekł się Chris. – Musimy iść znaleźć informacje o tym przeklętym krysztale. Rozumiecie to?

Harry skwitował to pogardliwym prychnięciem, po czym wstał od stołu i odszedł. Nie zdążył jednak daleko odejść, gdyż w pogoń za nim rzucił się Chris i Michael, oraz Herbert który skończył jeść, którzy szybko go złapali i zawlekli w stronę Rona, który chyba przeczuwał co ma się zaraz stać, gdyż czmychnął w ostatniej chwili z wielkiej sali zabierając ze sobą Hermionę. Herbert zapewne stwierdził, że tak być nie może, gdyż puścił Harry'ego i puścił się w pogoń za tamtą dwójką. Ganiał i ganiał ich po całym zamku, aż wreszcie tak ich zagonił, że zgubił samego siebie i ich gdzieś po drodze. Cicho mamrocząc przekleństwa pod adresem głupiego wiewióra i panny Wszystko wiem próbował odnaleźć się w tych wszystkich korytarzach i zaułkach, schodach i salach, jednak nie wychodziło mu to i z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły. Po jakimś czasie trzepnął się ręką w czoło i wyciągnął z plecaka mapę Huncwotóœ, którą pozyskał jakimś cudem dziś rano. Uaktywnił ją i spróbował wyszukać samego siebie wśród wszystkich innych uczniów, namalowanych kreskami korytarzy oraz tajnych wejść. Gdy już siebie odnalazł stwierdził, że spacer mu się przyda, gdyż zauważył Michaela na błoniach. Wyszedł więc z zamku i zlokalizował przyjaciela. Gdy podszedł do niego zauważył, że ten właśnie wyjął z kieszeni paczkę mugolskich papierosów. Podsunął paczkę Herbertowi, a ten wyjął sobie jednego i podpalił różdżką. Zaciągnął się i wypuścił dym w kierunku przyjaciela. Po chwili Michael odwdzięczył się tym samym.

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Chrisa? – zagadnął Herbert. – Mieliśmy szukać tego śmiesznego kryształu.

\- Nie. – odparł Michael wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. – Może sprawdź na mapie.

\- Jak skończę… – odpowiedział Herbert.

Gdy przyjaciele skończyli palić, pstryknęli pety gdzieś w stronę zakazanego lasu, a zanim te gdzieś upadły zdążyli je zniknąć różdżką. Herbert rozwinął mapę i wyszukał Chrisa. Po chwili westchnął ciężko i ruszył w stronę zamku.

\- Ej! – krzyknął za nim Michael. – Gdzie leziesz?!

Herbert wzruszył ramionami.

\- Idę po tego idiotę – mruknął. – Jak zwykle musi zabawiać się z tą swoją…

Herbertowi cisnęły się na usta różne epitety, którymi mógłby określić dziewczynę Chrisa jednak wiedział, że jest ona prawdopodobnie najlepszą partnerką dla jego przyjaciela, toteż powstrzymał się od tego i po prostu szedł dalej. Po chwili dogonił go Michael i dwaj przyjaciele ramię w ramię przemierzali błonia. Znalezienie Chrisa wcale nie zabrało im dużo czasu. W dodatku mieli szczęście, gdyż gdzie był Chris, tam był również Ron i Harry, więc cała piątka mogła wreszcie udać się do biblioteki

\- Panowie, ja nadal nie wiem, po co my to robimy – narzekał Harry. – Przepadła mi tak wyśmienita randka z moją pięk…

\- Milcz! – warknął Herbert. – Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać twoich jęków i narzekań jaki to ty jesteś biedny i poszkodowany. Ja też teraz mógłbym robić coś zupełnie innego, ale ty ubzdurałeś sobie, że jesteś wielce poszkodowany i to w dodatku jako jedyny, a ja ci właśnie uświadamiam, że nie tylko tobie się nie chce szukać informacji na temat tego badziewnego kamienia!

\- Ja też byłem umówiony i co? – spytał Ron z nieszczęśliwą miną wertując opasłą księgę o kamieniach szlachetnych i ich znaczeniu. – Najgorsze jednak w tym wszystkim jest to, że Hermiona ucieszyła się, że wreszcie robię coś pożytecznego.

\- No widzisz – powiedział Chris wertując inną księgę. – Coś mi się zdaje że tutaj tego na pewno nie znajdziemy.

\- Jak będziecie ciągle gadać – wtrącił się Michael – to na pewno nie znajdziemy nic do końca naszego pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Przyjaciele zabrali się do pracy. Poprosili bibliotekarkę, panią Pince o inne księgi, w których mogli znaleźć informacje na temat kryształu, tak przynajmniej im się wydawało. Jednak do czasu zamknięcia biblioteki żadnemu z nich nie udało się znaleźć nic interesującego, z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który w jakiejś księdze znalazł wzmiankę dotyczącą kryształu dusz. Gdy powiedział o tym przyjaciołom oni stwierdzili tylko, żeby nie czytał o bezsensownych rzeczach tylko zajął się tym, co powinien robić, czyli szukaniem informacji na temat kryształu śmierci. Do końca dnia siedzieli w bibliotece, ale nic nie znaleźli, toteż pozwolili sobie odpuścić na dzisiejszy wieczór, zresztą pani Pince chciała już zamknąć bibliotekę. Po powrocie do dormitorium nie myśleli o niczym więcej poza spaniem.

Wszyscy obudzili się niemal jednocześnie, co było dziwne, gdyż zawsze było tak, że jako pierwszy budził się Michael, który najczęściej budził resztę wylewając kubeł zimnej wody na głowę, albo otwierając okno i zabierając kołdry. Teraz jednak wszyscy obudzili się niemal jednocześnie. Jako pierwszy zerwał się Michael i wpadł do łazienki, głośno trzaskając drzwiami i nie zwracając uwagi na wściekłe wrzaski lokatorów. Wziął szybki, zimny prysznic i ubrał się w jakieś czyste ciuchy. Wyszedł z łazienki i obrzucił wszystkich wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- No i co się gapicie? – warknął.

\- Ale czemu ty się tak złościsz, mój przyjacielu? – spytał Chris. – Jeszcze ci żyłka pęknie…

Gdy skończył mówić, podszedł do wielkiej wierzy i zapuścił swą ulubioną muzę XXI w. czyli trap. Ci, co jeszcze nie wstali, zapewne teraz właśnie obudzili się z powodu potężnego basu, który kruszył mury. W tym czasie Herbert zdążył zająć łazienkę, jednak Chris nie przejmował się tym, gdyż mógł w spokoju posłuchać muzy. Pół godziny później wszyscy się ogarnęli i poszli na śniadanie. W wielkiej sali roiło się od sów roznoszących listy do Hogwartczyków. Ci, co prenumerowali proroka codziennego, zapewne dostali gazetę, w której Rita Skeeter pewnie znów narzekała na nieudolność ministerstwa. Nikt z huncwotów oprócz Harry'ego nie prenumerował proroka, więc nie musiał się martwić gazetą.

\- Co dziś mamy? – spytał Harry. – Może dziś zdążę pójść w jakiś… Eeee… ciemny kącik z moją lubą.

\- Tera runoznawstwo, potem ta nudna historia magii, na której pewnie pójdę spać, potem dwie obrony i wieczorem Astronomia – powiedział Michael. – Teraz dajcie mi spokojnie zjeść.

\- Dobra, dobra – powiedział lekceważąco Chris. – Co ty tak zdenerwowany dzisiaj jesteś? Wściekliznę masz czy co? Od samego rana się rzucasz…

\- Nie. – odpowiedział Michael. – Po prostu jak sobie myślę, że znów dzisiaj będę musiał ślęczeć w tej bibliotece i szukać informacji na temat tego głupiego kryształu i i tak nic nie znaleźć, to mnie szlag trafia. Zamiast robić to mógłbym sobie pójść podrywać Kate.

\- No tak, jeszcze jakby ona Ciebie chciała, to by było dobrze – roześmiał się Chris. – Zresztą, jestem o wiele lepszy od Ciebie, bo już mam dziewczynę. Jednak nade wszystko jestem pewien, że nigdy mnie nie zdradzi.

Dla Michaela to było zbyt wiele. Z rządzą mordu w oczach poderwał się od stołu i rzucił się z pięściami na Chrisa. Nie zdążył jednak zadać nawet jednego ciosu, gdyż został odrzucony różdżką z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- Panowie, ja bym was bardzo prosił o spokój dziś – powiedział Herbert stojąc z wycelowaną różdżką w Michaela. – Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na to, jak się tłuczecie na środku wielkiej sali, wprost przed oczami wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli.

Wszystkiemu przypatrywały się dziewczyny, które po tym, jak Herbert usadził z powrotem na miejscu Michaela, podeszły do chłopaków i Laura zagadnęła:

\- Pewnie biliście się, a przynajmniej próbowaliście się bić o dziewczynę?

\- Nie twój interes w tym momencie, Smith – warknął Michael. – Idź lepiej oddać się konsumpcji i nie zawracaj mi teraz głowy.

\- Pamiętaj, że rozmawiasz z dziewczyną! – oburzyła się Kate. – Trochę szacunku do osoby płci pięknej.

Michael speszył się nieco, jednak po chwili spojrzał hardo na swą ulubioną dziewczynę w całej szkole i powiedział buńczucznie:

\- Nie będę do nikogo miał szacunku, jeśli ten ktoś nie ma do mnie szacunku to po pierwsze, a po drugie nikt nie będzie mówił, że mnie nie chcesz i że jakbyśmy byli razem to byś mnie zdradzała!

Chrisowi wypadł widelec z ręki i spadł pod stół z donośnym brzdęknięciem.

\- Ty nie masz co gadać, debilu? – sarknął.

\- Ty też czasem myśl co kłapiesz – zripostował Michael. – Nie będziesz obrażał mojego kochanie!

\- Czy ty się przypadkiem nie zapominasz, kotku? – spytała Kate. – Z tego co pamiętam, to jeszcze jestem wolna.

\- No właśnie, wolna – podkreślił Michael. – Ale pamiętaj, że już nie długo. Zresztą i tak jesteś moja.

Michael przysunął się do Kate i objął ją ramieniem. Ta jednak wyswobodziła się i warknęła:

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Middleton!

\- Ale czemu ty się tak denerwujesz, kotku? – spytał nic nierozumiejący Michael. – Przecież nic złego nie robię!

\- Nie jestem twoim kotkiem! – oburzyła się Kate.

\- A co, może tego Whitemana, co nawet nie umie sobie widelcem do japy trafić?! – ryknął rozwścieczony Michael. – Zaraz się z nim rozprawię.

Michael już wstawał z miejsca, gdy Kate położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, więc usiadł ponownie, gdyż dziewczyna wyglądała na dość mocno rozwścieczoną.

\- Nie masz prawa interesować się jak, z kim, kiedy i gdzie się prowadzam, rozumiesz?!

\- Nie denerwuj się, bo ci się przedwczesne zmarszczki zrobią – zasugerował Michael. – A wiesz, wtedy nie będziesz już taka piękna jak teraz.

Ledwo skończył to mówić, a już pędził w kierunku drzwi wielkiej sali. Po chwili dopadł do nich i wypadł z wielkiej sali, głośno nimi trzaskając. Kate otrząsnęła się z szoku i spojrzała na Michaela, czy raczej na miejsce na którym siedział. Gdy spostrzegła, że już go tam nie ma, popędziła do wrót wielkiej sali krzycząc: „Zamorduje!". Reszta Huncwotów tylko uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała spożywanie śniadania.

Przez następne trzy tygodnie nic się nie zmieniło ani w sprawie kryształu, ani w sprawie relacji Emily vs Herbert. W tym czasie jednak Michael zdążył być z Kate, a nawet się z nią rozstać, oczywiście jak on później twierdził, to wszystko z jego winy. Prawda była jednak taka, że to Kate nie przykładała wagi do tego związku, więc postanowiła z nim zerwać, zanim jeszcze ten związek zdążył się rozwinąć. W szczęśliwych związkach, przynajmniej na razie, pozostawali Chris, Ron i Harry, którzy cieszyli się każdą chwilą spędzoną ze swymi partnerkami. Nadszedł jednak ten trzeci tydzień poszukiwań informacji. Herbert miał już dość bezsensownego ślęczenia w bibliotece, więc zaproponował rozwiązanie, które okazało się być bardzo trafne, czyli poszukanie wielkiej biblioteki, jak ją nazywał i poszukanie tam informacji o tym „nieszczęsnym" krysztale. Informacje te, jak to on twierdził i tak nikomu nie przydadzą się do niczego. Bo kto będzie tak mądry, by na siebie przejmować klątwę z tej „nudnej blondyny" jak nazywał Laurę. Wiedział jednak, że teraz nie może się wycofać, więc dnia trzydziestego września, po obronach przed czarną magią Huncwoci udali się na poszukiwanie wielkiej biblioteki. Nie musieli jej długo szukać, gdyż wiedzieli, że trafili do niej spadając ze schodów na pierwsze piętro. Udali się więc bezzwłocznie w tamto miejsce i znów spadli. Nie bali się teraz, że roztrzaskają się gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią, jednak podczas spadania towarzyszył im jednak ten dreszczyk strachu. Gdy już rąbnęli o podłogę wielkiej bibliotek, w całej biblioteki zapaliły się pochodnie, umieszczone na niewidzialnych uchwytach. Huncwoci mogli więc przystąpić do poszukiwań. Wiedzieli, że najbardziej prawdopodobne będzie, że znajdą to jak najszybciej, gdy się rozdzielą, więc każdy z nich udał się do innego działu. Chris poszedł do działu o kamieniach szlachetnych, Herbert kryształach, gdyż zdawało mu się, że tam właśnie umieszczona jest odpowiedź na ich pytania, Michael, Ron i Harry zaś udali się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, czyli zagłębili się w inne, nie mające żadnego związku ze sprawą działach, zapewne by wyszukać sobie tylko znane księgi. Zdawało im się, że przesiedzieli tam kilka godzin, jednak nie spędzili w bibliotece nawet dwudziestu minut, gdy po pomieszczeniu poniósł się triumfalny krzyk Herberta:

\- Mam to!

Wszyscy jak an komendę rzucili się w kierunku działu o kryształach, w którym przebywał Herbert. Gdy dopadli do niego zauważyli, że trzyma on w ręku opasłą księgę, otwartą na 666 stronie. Na samej górze strony, wielkimi literami napisane było: KRYSZTAŁ ŚMIERCI ORAZ JEGO ZASTOSOWANIA NA PRZESTRZENI WIEKÓW. Huncwoci zaczęli się przepychać i tłuc, żeby wyrwać księgę Herbertowi i jako pierwszym odczytać informacje. Herbert jednak odsunął się, aby nie zostać przypadkiem uderzonym i zaczął czytać, by po dziesięciu minutach skończyć i gwałtownie zblednąć. Odstawił księgę na jej miejsce i machnął różdżką, by rozdzielić swoich przyjaciół i przekazać im te straszne informacje.

Kate zastanawiała się, gdzie też podziali się Huncwoci, a konkretnie jeden Huncwot, z którym nie była w dobrych stosunkach ostatnio, jeśli tu można by mówić o jakichkolwiek stosunkach. Z tego co pamiętała, przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie znikali w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wieczorami. Nie wiedziała, czy szykują jakiś dowcip, po którym cały zamek będzie płakał ze śmiechu lub ze strachu, czy uczą się na lekcje, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, gdyż zawsze mieli bardzo dobre oceny z wypracowań i wszystkie oddawali zawsze w terminie. Sama również chciałaby mieć takie oceny, jednak nie miała ochoty się uczyć, gdyż była zajęta chłopakami. Szła korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, gdy usłyszała głos Herberta. Podążyła szybko w jego kierunku i zauważyła Huncwotów wspinających się po schodach żywo o czymś dyskutujących. Gdy ją zauważyli, szybko przerwali mówiąc, że dokończą później i popychając Michaela w jej stronę. Nie chciała żeby to tak wyszło. Nie mogła teraz narzekać, gdyż potrzebowała z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić wszystko, co między nimi zaszło.


	23. Emily

Prawie tydzień później Huncwoci wciąż zastanawiali się jak powiedzieć Laurze o tym, co ją czeka w najbliższym czasie. Nikt z nich nie wiedział również, kto z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli podjąłby się przejęcia klątwy na siebie. Przecież każdy chciał żyć ze swymi bliskimi i to jak najdłużej, szczególnie w tych ciężkich czasach, gdy nie wiadomo, którego dnia Voldemort zapuka do jego drzwi i rzuci śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Szóstego dnia rozmyślań, a był to poniedziałek, Harry stwierdził, że ma dość i nikt się nie dowie, co Laura zrobi jak się jej tego nie powie. Powiedział również, że po tej lekcji, a była to transmutacja zamierza podejść do Laury i jej po prostu powiedzieć, co ją czeka jeśli nie znajdzie się nikt, kto podejmie się przejęcia klątwy.

\- Ale przecież to ją rozkurwi! – wykrzyknął na całą klasę Chris. – Ona nie może o tym wiedzieć!

\- Panie night! – ryknęła McGonagall. – Cóż za wulgarnego słownictwa pan używa na mojej lekcji?! Gryffindor traci 10 punktów a pan ma jutro szlaban z profesorem Blackiem.

Michael zaśmiał się cicho. Na szczęście McGonagall tego nie słyszała.

\- Dobra już, dobra, pani psor – mruknął lekceważąco Chris. – Nie trza tak od razu łostro. Przecież jest dopiro październik…

Chris czknął, po czym kontynuował.

\- No, właśnie, chyba trochę wypiłem i się źle czuję, więc?

\- Co więc?! – spytała McGonagall.

\- He – mruknął Chris. – Bo widzi pani, ja jestem taki samotny…

\- Co ty bredzisz! – dało się słyszeć głos Susan, dziewczyny Chrisa. – Oni cię demoralizują!

\- o. – Chris utkwił mętny wzrok w swojej dziewczynie. – Co ty tu robisz, Caroline?

Herbert rąbnął Chrisa w ramię, aż ten prawie spadł z krzesła, lecz dalej miał tak mętny wzrok. Wzruszył więc ramionami i wstał, by wyjaśnić, co dzieje się z jego przyjacielem.

\- Pani profesor…

\- Siadaj! – warknęła McGonagall. – To nie ciebie się pytam i nie z tobą rozmawiam, więc nie odzywaj się niepytany, Backfield!

\- Ależ oczywiście, prze pani psor… Już se siadam, cholibka. Szkoda, że nie mogłem wyjaśnić tego, bo, niech skonam, wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Jaka Caroline! – oburzyła się Susan. – Nie jestem żadną Caroline…

\- Taaaak – wybełkotał Chris. – Chyba się nieco… Spiłem… I chyba muszę… się… żdżemnąć…

Nie powiedział już nic więcej. Jego głowa opadła na ławkę i pogrążył się we śnie. Profesor McGonagall nie chciała chyba już się z nikim użerać, gdyż powróciła do prowadzenia lekcji.

Po lekcji transmutacji Harry miał zamiar zrobić dokładnie tak, jak powiedział. Podszedł więc do Laury i grzecznie poprosił ją o chwilę na osobności. Dziewczyna zgodziła się niechętnie, gdyż domyślała się, o czym może chcieć rozmawiać z nią Harry. Oboje udali się na błonia, by w spokoju porozmawiać. Rozsiedli się pod rozłożystym drzewem i Harry wyczarował wielki kosz piknikowy wypełniony wszelkiego rodzaju smakołykami. Laura zdziwiła się nieco, gdyż nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po Harrym. Nie wiedziała, że ze wszystkimi dziewczynami rozmawiał w ten sposób o ważnych sprawach, czyli sprawach życia i śmierci. Była już dość mocno zniecierpliwiona, gdy Harry wreszcie przerwał milczenie i zagadnął:

\- Jak żyjesz?

\- Co to za pytanie? – spytała zdziwiona Laura. – Chyba nie o tym mieliśmy rozmawiać, no nie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- No właśnie o tym mieliśmy rozmawiać. To wszystko jest ze sobą ściśle powiązane.

\- jasne – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Jaki związek ma to, jak żyję z tym, że już zapewne niedługo umrę w męczarniach, zostanę pożarta przez kłębolota albo stanie mi się jeszcze inna dziwna i przykra rzecz, po której mnie już nie będzie na tym świecie?

\- Tak tak. – warknął Harry. – Użalaj się nad sobą. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że na świecie są osoby, które na pewno zginą i nie mogą nic z tym zrobić, a jednak starają się pomóc Ci i cieszyć się życiem.

\- Tak? – spytała rozgniewana Laura. – A niby co to za osoby?

W tym momencie za dziewczyną jak spod ziemi wyrosła rozgniewana Ginny Weasley, dziewczyna Harry'ego Pottera. Nie zważając na ostrzegawcze spojrzenie swego chłopaka złapała blondynkę za ramię i podniosła ją z ziemi, po czym spoglądając jej w oczy z doskonale zauważalną wściekłością warknęła:

\- Słuchaj, blondasie! To, że Harry zajmuje się tym, bo reszta jego przyjaciół stwierdziła, że bezpieczniej dla Ciebie będzie, jak nie będziesz tego wiedziała to nie znaczy, że masz się tak zachowywać i odtrącać wyciągniętą pomocną dłoń! Wszyscy w tej szkole jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i chcemy ci pomóc, więc przestań zachowywać się jak mała rozpieszczona, niewychowana księżniczka, co dostaje wszystko na swe zawołanie i porozmawiaj z nami szczerze!

Laura westchnęła ciężko, po czym spojrzała przepraszająco na Ginny, która nieco rozluźniła chwyt.

\- No dobra już – powiedziała zrezygnowana Blondynka. – I tak nie mogę z tym nic zrobić, więc niech wam będzie.

Dziewczyna chciała wrócić na swoje miejsce, ale Ginny ją uprzedziła i zajęła jej dawne miejsce. Spojrzała na Laurę wyzywająco, a ta nic nie powiedziała i usiadła obok rudowłosej. Po chwili milczenia Harry kontynuował wcześniejszy temat, który został przerwany wtargnięciem Ginny.

\- Oboje zgadzamy się z tym, że nie możesz umrzeć, więc ktoś – spojrzał na Ginny. Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego i pokręciła głową. Harry kontynuował. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym przecież!

\- Ja się na to nie zgadzam! – zdenerwowała się Ginny. – Masz wystarczająco zmartwień na głowie i nie potrzebujesz jeszcze tego! Nie może tego zrobić Chris albo Michael? Oni też zdają się ją dobrze znać. W ogóle to na pewno znają ją dłużej niż ty, więc doprawdy nie rozumiem dlaczego ciągle chcesz być w centrum wydarzeń!

\- Dobrze wiesz, że oddałbym wszystko za to, żeby mieć normalne życie! – warknął Harry. – Odkąd moi rodzice i Syriusz powrócili jest już trochę lepiej, ale sama doskonale wiesz, że nigdy nie będę normalnym chłopcem! Wiedziałaś o tym doskonale, gdy postanowiłaś zgodzić się być moją dziewczyną. Zdawałaś sobie sprawę z tego, co może się stać, i że przecież i tak muszę stanąć przed Voldemortem sam!

\- Ale to co innego! – upierała się rudowłosa. – W tym przypadku nie masz wyboru, ale wcale nie musisz tego robić!

\- Czy wy możecie mi wyjaśnić – przerwała im Laura – o co tak właściwie się kłócicie?

\- O tę nieszczęsną klątwę, którą ten pieprzony zbawca świata chce przejąć na siebie! – warknęła Ginny.

\- Dobrze! – krzyknął Harry i poderwał się z ziemi. – Skoro jestem tym pieprzonym zbawcą świata, to nie wiem w ogóle po co się ze mną zadajesz!

\- Co ci uderzyło do łba, Potter! Dobrze wiesz jak jest!

\- Ty też wiesz jak jest – zripostował Harry. – Dobrze o tym wiedziałaś od początku znajomości ze mną. Jednak teraz tobie coś nie pasuje i ja nie wiem dlaczego. Muszę to zrobić bo nikt inny nie musi zginąć, a i tak nie wiem czy przeżyję tą wojnę, więc jedno dodatkowe zmartwienie to jest nic w porównaniu z tym, co teraz mam na głowie.

\- Możecie się nie kłócić z mojego powodu? – spytała Laura uniemożliwiając Ginny powiedzenie czegoś, czego na pewno by później żałowała. – Jakoś sobie dam radę. Najwyżej umrę. Zresztą i tak tutaj nie przydam się i raczej wam w wojnie nie pomogę.

\- Nawet nie mów takich rzeczy! – oburzył się Harry. – Jak nie możesz pomóc w bitwie, bo czujesz się słaba w pojedynkach albo masz mało zaklęć, to możesz poprosić jakiegoś nauczyciela o dodatkowe lekcje albo uzdrawiać… Rannych na pewno będzie sporo, a zmarłych jeszcze więcej...

\- Możesz się zamknąć?! – spytała rozwścieczona Ginny.

\- No ale co ja niby złego robię? – spytał nic nierozumiejący Harry wzruszając ramionami. – Przecież tak się może stać i ja mogę zginąć i nic na to nie poradzę, więc…

\- Wybacz, ale nie chcę mieć chłopaka bez żadnych planów na przyszłość.

To powiedziawszy Ginny podniosła się i zaczęła iść w kierunku zamku, jednak nie uszła zbyt daleko gdy Harry zagrodził jej drogę. Laura wstała, odwróciła się i poszła do zamku. Nie chciała przeszkadzać Harry'emu. Szczególnie teraz.

Gdy Harry wrócił do zamku była już niemal trzynasta, a o trzynastej rozpoczynała się lekcja eliksirów. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego aktualny nauczyciel tego przedmiotu nie przeniósł klasy eliksirów gdzieś na wyższe piętra, na których przez okna mogłoby wpadać nieco więcej październikowego słońca. Harry wiedział, że znów zawali dzisiejszy eliksir i nie obchodziło go to wcale. Cieszył się z tego, że dobrze wywiązał się z tego co obiecał sam sobie. Nie lubił okłamywać ludzi, gdy to nie było konieczne. Zresztą wytrawny legilimenta i tak zapewne poznałby, gdyby kłamał, więc w jego obecności i tak nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. Nikogo takiego jednak nie było w zamku, więc w razie jakiegoś dowcipu można by bez obaw powiedzieć, że się nie wie, kto ten dowcip zrobił.

Po dwóch godzinach Eliksirów Huncwoci udali się do pokoju wspólnego, aby wreszcie usiąść i pogadać o tym, co powinni teraz robić. Michael miał znużoną, jak zwykle od rozmowy z Kate, minę.

\- Przestaniesz ty się wreszcie burzyć i wściekać na wszystko? – spytał Chris. – To dość denerwujące, gdy wszyscy wokół ciebie się uśmiechają. No i jak ktoś na nas patrzy, to ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie ma tego błysku szaleńca w oku i Huncwockiego uśmiechu na gębie.

Michael tylko wzruszył ramionami i rozsiadł się na fotelu przed kominkiem. Po chwili wyciągnął jakąś ogromną książkę i otworzył ją mniej więcej w połowie. Chrisa zdziwiło to nieco. Postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej informacji. Zauważył, że nie tylko jego to zaskoczyło, gdyż reszta Huncwotów również wgapiali się w Michaela.

\- Co to jest? – spytał Chris nawet nie oczekując jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- Książka – odparł Michael wzruszając ramionami. – Jest w niej wiele przydatnych informacji na różne tematy.

\- Np? – Chris nie dawał za wygraną.

– Np takich, jak zrobić, gdy ktoś, kto cię denerwuje,, bo cały dzień ci truję nad głową tym, że powinieneś się cały dzień szczerzyć, podbijać do dziewczyn, łapać je za dupy, a następnie przyciskać do ściany, całować, po kilku dniach przelecieć i zostawić, by się wreszcie zamknął!

\- Ojej – zagadnął Herbert. – Biedny jesteś.

\- I taki poszkodowany. – dodał Chris.

\- W ogóle ostatnio wyglądasz, jakby cię połknął ten, Kłębolot. – dopowiedział Ron.

\- Do ciebie, Chris, to ja się w ogóle powinienem przestać odzywać – warknął Michael. – Najpierw po pijaku pojawiasz się na transmutacji, a potem nazywasz swoją dziewczynę Caroline.

\- A co złego w tym jest,, że moja dziewczyna od teraz jest nieco inna, niż tamta? – spytał Chris. – Przecież mam prawo zmieniać dziewczyny tak szybko, jak mi się zachce i nikogo to nie powinno interesować. One zresztą też nie wyglądają na jakieś bardzo poszkodowane czy zasmucone tym, że już od nich odszedłem.

\- Ta, czyli niby zerwałeś z Suse? – nie dowierzał Herbert.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – rzekł Chris wzruszając ramionami. – Nic mi takiego nie powiedziała, że nie podoba jej się, gdy nazywam ją Caroline. No i nie powiedziała mi, że ze mną zrywa.

\- Tak – mruknął Herbert. – Nie ma to jak nie wiedzieć, czy własna dziewczyna z Tobą zrywa.

\- Ty to się nie odzywaj! – krzyknął Chris. – Ty nawet nie wiesz, czy ta twoja wcale nieistniejąca Emily w ogóle cię chce. Zresztą ja tu jej nawet nie widziałem.

\- Bo nie umiesz patrzeć – powiedziała jakaś wysoka, szczupła blondynka podchodząca do Herberta. – Idziesz ze mną? – zwróciła się do niego.

Gdy Herbert z wielkim bananem na twarzy ujął ją za rękę, Chris i Michael ledwo powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Nie musieli jednak długo udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdyż para trzymając się za ręce i gadając trudno stwierdzić o czym udała się do obrazu grubej damy i znikła za nim. Chris ryknął długo powstrzymywanym śmiechem. Po chwili dołączył do niego Michael. Obaj Huncwoci tarzali się po podłodze wspólnego rycząc ze śmiechu. Jakieś dziewczyny z młodszego rocznika spojrzały na nich z odrazą, ci jednak nie przejmowali się tym. Gdy uspokoili się trochę, zajęli z powrotem swoje stare miejsca przed kominkiem. Chris nie chciał przeciągać milczenia, toteż zapytał wszystkich:

\- Co o niej myślicie?

Zauważył jednak, że nikt go nie słucha. Harry siedział z Ginny na kolanach i całowali się. Gdyby nie to, że Ron również trzymał na kolanach swoją dziewczynę i również się z nią nie całował, zapewne zacząłby wrzeszczeć na Harry'ego, żeby zabierał swe łapska od jego kochanej siostrzyczki, albo żeby powstrzymał się przynajmniej na oczach tak wielu ludzi. Tylko Mike zdawał się go słuchać, choć miał dość przygnębioną minę. Obaj Huncwoci postanowili zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciół. W tym celu obaj wyciągnęli różdżki i jednym zaklęciem posadzili dziewczęta w fotelach na końcu pokoju, a drugim powiesili Rona i Harry'ego za kostki do dołu głowami. Cały pokój wspólny, który oczywiście wszystkiemu się przypatrywał ryknął gromkim śmiechem. Harry'emu i Ronowi jednak nie było do śmiechu. Zażądali ich natychmiastowego opuszczenia z powrotem na ziemię i pozwolenia im zajęcia się z powrotem tym, czym zajmowali się wcześniej, jednak Chris i Michael odmówili im twierdząc, że muszą przecież sobie pogadać a przez resztę wieczoru, gdy tylko pogadają dadzą im święty spokój. Harry i Ron zgodzili się niechętnie, więc Chris i Michael opuścili ich na ziemię. Chłopaki poderwali się szybko z ziemi i popędzili w kierunku swoich dziewczyn, jednak one nagle zniknęły. Harry zauważył Michaela celującego różdżką w miejsce, gdzie powinna być jego dziewczyna. Zdziwił się jednak, gdyż Michael machnął nią tylko i schował ją do kieszeni.

\- Co ty z nią zrobiłeś?! – ryknął rozwścieczony Harry wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni.

Zauważył po chwili, że już jej nie ma. To Michael szybkim zaklęciem rozbrajającym pozbawił Harry'ego jego głównej broni, zanim ten zdążył choćby mrugnąć oczami. Harry'ego rozwścieczyło to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co ty odwalasz?!

Michael i Chris jednak nie słuchali protestów swoich przyjaciół, tylko rzucili ich na fotele i rzucili wokół nich zaklęcie wyciszające, aby nikt z pokoju wspólnego dość zaaferowanego tym, co się działo nie usłyszał, o czym rozmawiają.

\- Pytałem się – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Chris – co myślicie o niej. Dla mnie wygląda na taką pustą lalę, co to zdradzać go ciągle będzie.

Michael skinął głową, potwierdzając przemyślenia Chrisa. On też myślał podobnie. Nie wiedział jednak, co można z tym zrobić. Zaklęcie wyciszające rzucone przez nich chyba przestawało działać, gdyż zanim jeszcze zauważyli Herberta wchodzącego wgłąb pokoju wspólnego usłyszeli, jak mówił do Emily, że dzisiaj to zrobią. Po chwili Herbert pocałował się z nią czule na pożegnanie i podszedł do chłopaków.

\- A wy co takie grobowe miny macie? – spytał Herbert.

\- Jakie grobowe? – spytał Michael. – Co grobowe? Grobowy to będzie twój pogrzeb, jak nam nie powiesz, co to za lafirynda jest i skąd ona się wzięła w twoim życiu!

\- Dlaczego cię to nagle tak zaczęło interesować? – spytał zaskoczony Herbert. – Zresztą przecież ją znasz. To przecież jest Emily.

\- Przecież jeszcze nie dawno wyglądała inaczej – mruknął Mike. – Na pewno nie wyglądała tak, jakby miała rozłożyć nogi przed każdym facetem, który...

Herbert rzucił się na Michaela i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył podnieść się z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca, pięść Herberta z dźwiękiem łamanych kości trafiła w szczękę Michaela. Michael nie pozostał mu dłużny i trafił go pięścią w nos. Gdy Herbert zbierał się z ziemi, Michael zdążył wyciągnąć różdżkę i naprawić sobie swoją złamaną szczękę. Herbert jednak nie zaprzątał sobie głowy swoim złamanym nosem, tylko znów przystąpił do obijania twarzy Michaela. Reszta Huncwotów otrząsnęła się jednak i ruszyła swemu przyjacielowi na pomoc. Po chwili Herbert siedział związany w fotelu i łypał groźnie na swoich przyjaciół.

\- O co wam tak właściwie chodzi? – warknął. – To, że Kate cię zdradzała, to nie znaczy, że z Em będzie dokładnie tak samo.

\- Ja się nie przyznaje do tego związku – burknął Michael. – Zostałem w to wrobiony i jak ostatni naiwniak dałem się po prostu podejść.

Michael postanowił dowiedzieć się, co Herbert ma zamiar dzisiaj z nią zrobić.

\- To co masz dzisiaj z nią zrobić? – spytał przyjaciela.

Reszta Huncwotów również przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie z zaciekawieniem. Chris przywołał sobie z kuchni butelkę ognistej whisky i popijał powoli jednocześnie patrząc na Herberta z niecierpliwością.

\- No jak co? – zdziwił się Herbert. – A co się robi z dziewczyną, gdy związek trwa już dość długo, a obie strony nie mają nic przeciwko?

Chris wypluł to, co miał w ustach wprost na dywan przed sobą i zwrócił na Herberta nieco mętny wzrok.

\- A, Ale jak nieco długo? – spytał zaniepokojony. – Przecież Ty jej nawet nie znasz, człowieku!

\- Nie krzycz! – skarcił go Ron. – Nie chcemy mieć na głowie reszty tej bandy.

\- Wskazał ręką resztę pokoju wspólnego.

\- No ale stary! – ciągnął dalej Chris. – Przecież ona zjawia się tu nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo po co i rozwala nam paczkę.

\- Ty też masz dziewczynę i jakoś ona nam paczki nie rozwala, a do mnie się czepiasz! Harry i Ron też dziewczyny mają i to też nam paczki nie rozwala!

\- No jak nie! – wściekł się Chris. – Rozwala, tylko ja potrafię znaleźć sobie taki czas, w którym akurat nikt nic nie robi, a reszta jakoś też w tym czasie idzie do swoich dziewczyn, tylko Ty zawsze jesteś jakimś ewenementem, który musi uprawiać seks ze swoją dziewczyną akurat wtedy, gdy ja miałem świetny pomysł na akcje! Zresztą ta lala jest jakaś pusta. Nie dość, że płaska jak decha, to jeszcze głupia i blondyna.

\- Ty masz coś do blondyn? – spytał Herbert patrząc złowrogo na Chrisa. Nie mógł się jednak ruszyć ze swojego miejsca, gdyż ciągle był przywiązany.

\- Tak, bo ciemnowłose dziewczęta są piękniejsze. Zresztą ona jest większa od Ciebie.

To powiedziawszy Chris zaczął śmiać się jak opętany. Postanowił jeszcze trochę ponabijać się ze swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ciekaw jestem, jak masz zamiar się do niej dobrać – mruknął. – Muszę to zobaczyć.

\- Nic nie będziesz oglądał, to nie twoja dziewczyna – warknął Herbert. – A teraz mnie rozwiążcie, bo muszę iść do siebie i się przygotować. A wy dzisiejszego wieczora macie zakaz wychodzenia z dormitorium.

\- No chyba cię coś pogrzało, stary – odparł Chris. – Mam zamiar dziś iść do mojej Suse i taki Herbert jak ty mi tego nie zabroni!

\- A ja muszę się wyspać – odezwał się Harry. – W niedzielę jest mecz. Tobie Chris radzę to samo.

\- Aj tam – mruknął lekceważąco Chris. – Najpierw to ja muszę iść przeprosić moją dziewczynę, potem pewnie gdzieś pójdziemy, a potem dopiero wrócę żeby się przespać i rozwalić Ślizgonów i w tym roku wreszcie zdobyć Puchar. Poza tym, niedziela nie jest jutro.

\- Może i masz racje – przyznał Harry. – W takim razie ja też idę do Ginny.

\- To ja idę spać – mruknął Ron. – Jak w niedzielę nie będę wyspany to nie będę dobrze bronił, a jak nie będę dobrze bronił to będzie słabo.

\- Co ty stary, masz zamiar spać do niedzieli? – spytał Chris. – Poza tym ty i tak słabo bronisz, nieważne czy się wyśpisz, czy się nie wyśpisz, czy zjesz śniadanie czy nie zjesz obiadu.

\- Ty – warknął Ron – to się nie odzywaj.

To powiedziawszy Ron i Michael, który dzisiejszego wieczoru nie miał co robić, udali się do dormitorium i nie chcieli nic słyszeć na temat Emily i Herberta, którzy dzisiejszego wieczoru mieli zamiar się ze sobą przespać. Michael stanął przy oknie i wpatrywał się w błonia. Po chwili zamyślenia odszedł od okna i podszedł do swojego łóżka. Z szkolnego kufra wyjął komputer i uruchomił go. Po uruchomieniu przywołał jakąś dziwną, wielką, drewnianą skrzynię, która po bokach miała przyczepione po dwa silniki, zapewne od jakiegoś starego motocykla. Michael wyjął mały odbiornik bluetooth na USB, podniósł wieko skrzyni i wpiął odbiornik w któreś z wolnych gniazd na płycie komputera pokładowego. Michael wiedział dokładnie, co robi. Wiedział, że w tych czasach gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, jakim sprzętem dysponuje mógłby mieć nie lada kłopoty. Musiał jednak to zrobić, bo chciał sprawdzić zdolności tego cacka. Po podłączeniu odbiornika na swoim komputerze wklepał w konsoli ciąg znaczków, i już po chwili miał dostęp do komputera pokładowego latającego pudełka, jak zwykł je nazywać. Podłączył go do Hogwarckiej sieci, której nadajniki opracowali z Chrisem, Jamesem i Syriuszem w trzecim tygodniu września i zamknął połączenie z maszyną. Potem wpisał nieco inny ciąg znaków i znów był podłączony do komputera pokładowego z tym, że teraz mógł sterować maszyną na dalszą odległość. Rozprostował palce i wstał. Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i usłyszał dziwne odgłosy z pokoju wspólnego. Nie przejmował się tym, gdyż wiedział, że to zapewne Herbert i Emily zabrali się za to, co mieli dzisiaj zrobić. Michael podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Wycelował różdżką w pojazd i jednym zaklęciem wyrzucił go wysoko nad Hogwart. Szybko podbiegł do komputera i wklepał komendę, która według niego miała uruchomić silniki. Nic się jednak nie stało. Michael sprawdził status wszystkich podzespołów wyświetlanych w polu po lewej stronie i widząc, że wszystko się zgadza, ponownie spróbował odpalić silniki. Tym razem jednak mu się udało, gdyż zanim jeszcze status silników zmienił się z 0 na 1, usłyszał je przez otwarte okno. Zwiększył ich moc do połowy i ustawił lot dookoła terenów Hogwartu na wysokości nieco większej niż najwyższa wieża. Autopilot działał świetnie. Gdy pudełko leciało pod wiatr, autopilot zwiększał moc silników, aby utrzymać prędkość, gdy leciało z wiatrem moc silników była zmniejszana. Po trzykrotnym obleceniu zamku wokół Michael znów usłyszał dziwne odgłosy z pokoju wspólnego. Tym razem były one nieco głośniejsze. Ciekawość wygrała nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, by się tam teraz nie pokazywać. Wylądował więc na wierzy astronomicznej i nie wyłączając silników zbiegł do pokoju wspólnego. To, co tam zobaczył usadziło go w miejscu. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i zszedł ze schodów i wybiegł na środek pokoju wrzeszcząc:

\- Aj, stary, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem!

\- Dobra, daj spokój – roześmiał się Paul. – Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że zmieniłeś orientacje…

\- Niee, raczej nie – powiedział Michael śmiejąc się. – W mojej głowie nadal jest ta jedna.

\- W ogóle zrobiłeś coś z tym? – spytał Paul.

Michael nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż przez obraz grubej damy przeszedł właśnie Chris i Herbert, którzy wrócili skądś trzymając w rękach po kilka butelek kremowego piwa i ognistej Whisky. Gdy zobaczyli swojego starego kolegę stojącego na środku ich pokoju wspólnego, wypuścili to, co mieli w dłoniach szybko rzucając na spadające butelki zaklęcie lewitacji i podbiegli uściskać przyjaciela.

\- No, stary! – krzyczał Chris. – Myślałem, że się tu nie zjawisz!

\- Gdzie Peter? – spytał Michael.

\- A idzie gdzieś tam – powiedział Paul machnąwszy ręką w kierunku obrazu grubej damy. – A jak u was? Są tu jakieś fajne dziewczęta do przepukania?

\- Ej! – ryknął Chris. – Porypało cię!

\- Dobra, luzuj! – uspokajał Paul. – Żartowałem se przecież nie? Mam dziewczynę przecież.

\- No, to ja mam taką nadzieję. Co panowie powiecie na to, byśmy wypili kilka kufelków kremowego? – spytał Chris.

\- No dobra – zgodził się Michael. – Możemy se gdzieś usiąść przy jakimś wolnym stoliku i zaraz je… Accio… No. Herb, kiedy ta twoja się tu pojawi?

\- A widzisz, Właśnie powinna tu być. Ahhh, jaka ona jest boska, gdy bym ją tylko miał, co ja bym mógł z nią zrobić, udowodnił bym moje zdolności i wtedy była by już tylko moja.

Jego koledzy wybuchnęli śmiechem, Paul powiedział z drwiną w głosie:

\- staary! Przecież ty nawet nie miałbyś czym tego udowodnić, zresztą ona nawet na ciebie nie leci.

Pozostała część grupy wybuchnęła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Herbert zerwał się gwałtownie od stołu potykając się o własne nogi i niemal przewracając na dywan, był to efekt wypitego wcześniej piwa. Chłopak zawisnął ze złowrogą miną nad kolegą i wysyczał:

\- odwołaj to, jeszcze się przekonamy.

Paul miał ochotę na dalszą dyskusję, ale Michael wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- dajcie spokój, przecież nie ma się o co kłócić.

\- No a ona już nie jest twoja? – wtrącił się do rozmowy Chris. – Dziś przecież mówiłeś, że już jesteście razem.

-Ja nic takiego dzisiaj nie mówiłem! – oburzył się Herbert. – Wszystko przekręcasz.

\- Dobra, starzy! – odezwał się Michael. – Weźcie się nie kłóćcie. Wypijemy to w końcu czy nie?

\- Masz racje – powiedział Herbert – Napijmy się.  
***

W tym samym czasie Emily wraz z koleżankami przebierała się w wyjściowe stroje.

\- Znowu, nie, mam, czego, założyć! – krzyknęła Emily przewracając wszystkie rzeczy w szafie.

\- Przecież masz tego mnóstwo – powiedziała Susan. – Wybierz coś.

Emily wyjęła krótką sukienkę podkreślającą jej zgrabny tyłek i samonośne pończochy, które sprawiały, że jej nogi wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła się przebierać.

\- Przecież nie idziesz na dyskotekę – stwierdziła jedna z dziewczyn mieszkających w dormitorium patrząc na jej struj.

\- No to co – powiedziała Emily. – Trzeba ładnie wyglądać. W końcu ten Herbert to całkiem nie złe ciacho. Idziecie ze mną? – zwróciła się do trzech koleżanek.

\- Chyba pójdziemy – odpowiedziała Susan. – I tak nie ma co robić, a na to swoje ciacho to uważaj, bo nie wiesz czego ono od ciebie chce.

\- No to co – odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami – i tak nic nie dostanie.

Schodząc do pokoju wspólnego natknęły się na chłopaków, Herbert zagwizdał pochylając się do Paula.

\- Zobacz jak ona wygląda – powiedział z westchnięciem.

Wymienił jeszcze kilka uwag ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a potem odwrócił się do dziewczyn i zawołał:

\- Może dotrzymacie nam towarzystwa?

Po krótkim zastanowieniu dołączyły do ich stolika. Herbert skinął na Chrisa, który wyciągnął spod stolika kilka ukrytych tam butelek Ognistej.

\- Napijecie się z nami? – zapytał Chris.

\- Z przyjemnością – odpowiedziała Susan uśmiechając się słodko do niego.

Rozmowa toczyła się wartko i zawartość butelki znikała w szybkim tempie. Po jakimś czasie Laura spytała zaniepokojona tak późną porą:

\- Może trzeba by było iść do dormitoriów? Późno już jest.

\- A gdzie tam! – stwierdził Chris przyciągając Susan do siebie i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. – Dopiero jest wcześnie.

\- Pamiętaj, że i tak jestem na ciebie jeszcze zła za Caroline – szepnęła mu do ucha. – I tak szybko ci chyba tego nie wybaczę.

Chris pocałował ją czule. W tym samym czasie wszyscy nie zwracając uwagi na całujących się Chrisa i Susan rozmawiali dalej. Rozmawiali o Quidditchu, o szkole, o dowcipach, o Quidditchu i jeszcze raz o Quidditchu. W końcu w niedzielę miał się odbyć mecz Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Mecze Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem były zapewne najbardziej emocjonującymi meczami corocznych rozgrywek. Wiadome było dla wszystkich, że Slytherin pała nienawiścią do Gryffindoru, a Gryffindor do Slytherinu. Gadali tak jeszcze z pół godziny. Nikt poza Emily nie widział rozwścieczonych spojrzeń Herberta rzucanych w stronę chłopaków i reszty dziewczyn, którzy w najlepsze sobie rozmawiali. Herbert chciał, żeby wszyscy już sobie stąd poszli i by mógł zostać z Emily sam na sam. Zauważył, że Laura podnosi się z fotela. Dziewczyna zachwiała się nieco. Zapewne było to spowodowane wypitym kieliszkiem Whisky. Michael zauważył ją i powiedział do wszystkich:

\- Laura ma racje! Chodźmy stąd i pogadamy sobie jeszcze jutro. Zresztą jest już dwudziesta trzecia.

\- To wy możecie iść a my z Emily zostaniemy jeszcze chwilę – powiedział Herbert.

Emily uśmiechając się powiedziała:

\- No dobra, posiedzę z nim chwilę.

Wszyscy oddalili się, a Herbert przesiadł się na fotel obok dziewczyny obejmując ją lekko ramieniem. Chwile siedzieli w ciszy. Nagle Emily zapytała Herberta

\- Lubisz mnie?

\- Nikogo tak nie lubię jak ciebie. – powiedział obracając głowę w stronę dziewczyny.

Ich twarze dzieliła coraz mniejsza odległość. Herbert patrząc głęboko w oczy dziewczyny pocałował ją, a jego ręce zbliżały się ku suwakowi jej sukienki. Oderwała się od jego ust pytając:

\- Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Ciiii. – powiedział chłopak całując ją ponownie.

Wypity alkohol działał na nią pobudzająco. Nie broniła się więcej. Pozwoliła sobie zatracić się w jego pocałunkach. Herbert powoli zaczął odpinać jej sukienkę. Czuła, że ma już mokro w majtkach. Przesiadła się na jego kolana odczuwając znaczne wypuklenie w jego spodniach. Herbert wstał i położył ją na kanapę zdejmując jej sukienkę i rozpinając stanik. Zaczął całować ją, przygryzać szyję, gdy Zawadził językiem o pierś gwałtownie wyprężyła się i jęknęła głośno. Zaczął zjeżdżać językiem coraz niżej, wiercić nim w pępku dziewczyny, potem przeszedł na uda pomijając jej rozgrzaną kobiecość.

\- Poliż mnie tam. – poprosiła.

Herbert nie zwrócił na to uwagi i zaczął dalej droczyć się z dziewczyną. Jej ręce wylądowały na jego rozporku odpinając go i wyłuskując twardą męskość chłopaka. Zaczęła pieścić go rytmicznymi posuwistymi ruchami. Herbert jęknął przeciągle pochylając się i zatapiając język w kobiecości dziewczyny, która przekręcając się wzięła jego męskość w usta. Jęcząc wspólnie zaczęli prawie szczytować gdy nagle usłyszeli chrząknięcie.

\- Chyba wam przeszkadzamy – powiedział Paul uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Za plecami Paula Herbert dostrzegł resztę Huncwotów.

\- Tak, przeszkadzacie – powiedział Herbert. – Wystarczająco już się napatrzeliście, to teraz stąd idźcie!

\- Zapomniałem książki – powiedział chłopak wycofując się z książką w dłoni i widocznym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach. – Poza tym, chyba trochę źle się do tego zabierasz.

\- Wypierdalaj stąd! – ryknął wściekły Herbert wstając z dziewczyny.

\- Ale tylko on, czy wszyscy? – spytał spokojnie Michael. – Bo jeśli tylko on, to ja sobie tu mogę spokojnie posiedzieć i poobserwować twe daremne wysiłki zaspokojenia tej dziewczyny.

\- Zniknijcie mi wszyscy stąd! – wrzeszczał Herbert.

Chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił trzy zaklęcia. Jednym otworzył drzwi do dormitorium szóstego roku, drugim wylewitował Huncwotów do dormitorium z hukiem upuszczając ich na podłogę, a trzecim zamknął drzwi.

Herbert pochylił się nad Emily celując penisem w jej szparkę.

\- Bądź delikatny – poprosiła ze strachem w głosie dziewczyna. – Ja jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłam.

Słowa te podnieciły go jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął powoli wprowadzać penisa w kobiecość dziewczyny. Poczuł nagle opór i pchnął z całej siły. Emily krzyknęła i łzy pociekły po jej policzkach. Herbert scałowując je zaczął się powoli poruszać. Powoli krzyki dziewczyny zamieniły się w jęki przyjemności. Wiła się pod nim i krzyczała. Herbert wbijał się w nią z całej siły czując, że Emily zbliża się do orgazmu. Mięśnie pochwy zaciskające się na jego penisie sprawiły, że i on doszedł razem z nią, szczytując padł z jękiem na jej ciało całując i pieszcząc piersi. Chwile leżeli, a ochłonąwszy zaczęli zbierać swoje ubrania. Herbert pochylając się do dziewczyny powiedział:

\- Kocham cię.

Ona rzucając mu się na szyję odpowiedziała:

\- Ja ciebie też.

Herbert pocałował ją czule jeszcze ten jeden raz tej nocy i rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów.


	24. Londyn

Po wygnaniu Huncwotów przez Herberta do ich własnego dormitorium, co na samym początku wydawało się śmieszne, chłopaki cały czas słyszeli coraz głośniejsze jęki rozkoszy z pokoju wspólnego. Zasłuchani w te cudowne odgłosy zapomnieli,, że istnieje coś takiego jak zaklęcie wyciszające. Nikt z nich, przynajmniej na razie, nie miał zamiaru zaprzątać sobie głowy tak przyziemnymi sprawami, jak wyciszenie pokoju. Zresztą, jak sami twierdzili, o to powinien zatroszczyć się Herbert. Przecież jak McGonagall jakimś nieszczęśliwym trafem usłyszałaby to, co się dzieje w pokoju wspólnym, a potem wpadłaby do pokoju i zobaczyłaby to, co by zobaczyła, zapewne zeszłaby na zawał. Huncwoci nie wiedzieli, czy bardziej przeraża ich wizja wpadającej do pokoju wspólnego McGonagall i wrzeszczącej na Herberta i Emily, że tylko romanse im w głowach, i że złamali szkolny regulamin, czy znalezienie McGonagall martwej następnego dnia pod portretem grubej Damy. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą dopuścić ani do jednego, ani do drugiego. Postanowili więc wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Chris podniósł się z ziemi i otworzył drzwi. Zajęło mu to dość dużo czasu, gdyż musiał rozpracować zaklęcie jakiego użył Herbert do ich zamknięcia. Nie byłby jednak Huncwotem, gdyby mu się to nie udało i już po chwili drzwi stanęły otworem. Wszyscy wyszli na klatkę schodową i otoczyli cały pokój bańką nieprzenikalności. Nie przepuszczała ona niczego, czego przepuścić nie powinna. W tym przypadku był to dźwięk. Ten, kto teraz wszedłby do pokoju nie zobaczyłby również nic, czego zobaczyć nie powinien, gdyż dorzucili do tego zaklęcie iluzji, które powodowało, że pokój wyglądał tak, jakby w nim nikogo nie było. Herbert mógł teraz zabawiać się ze swą panienką jak długo chciał. Ron cofnął się do dormitorium wpychając resztę Huncwotów do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi. Wszyscy doskonale widzieli jego zgorszoną minę. Chris postanowił przerwać milczenie. Dla niego seks nie był niczym nowym. Uważał to za świetną zabawę jak również świetny pretekst do bycia bardzo blisko ze swoją dziewczyną. Był jeszcze młodym człowiekiem i jak na razie dla niego była to świetna zabawa. Był uradowany tym, że jego dziewczyna jest zadowolona z każdych spotkań z nim.

\- Co ty, Ronuś? Przeraża cię to?

Ron zrobił się cały czerwony i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Nikt jednak niedosłyszał, co takiego to było, więc Huncwoci kazali Ronowi powtórzyć to, co powiedział. Ron kazał się im odczepić i ruszył w kierunku swojego łóżka. Nie uszedł jednak nawet pięciu kroków, gdy Michael rzucił się na niego i wyciągnął go z powrotem na środek pokoju.

\- Powtórz tamto i nie zachowuj się jak małe dziecko! – warknął Michael.

\- On jest jeszcze za młody! – wrzasnął Ron. – Przecież ona wygląda jak jakaś dziwka spod latarni…

Reszta Huncwotów uśmiechnęła się. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Rona z aprobatą. Ron rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym ziewnął szeroko Ruszył w kierunku swojego łóżka. Tym razem nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Przebrał się szybko w pidżamę i zasuwając kotary wlazł do łóżka. Już po chwili po całym dormitorium roznosiło się donośne chrapanie Rona. Reszcie nie pozostało nic innego, jak zrobić dokładnie to samo. Przebrali się w pidżamy i wleźli do łóżek. Prawie wszyscy zasnęli. Tylko Michael wiercił się niespokojnie. Zdawało mu się, że o czymś zapomniał. Po kilku minutach palnął się ręką w czoło i westchnął ciężko. Wygramolił się z pościeli i podszedł do swojego kufra, na którym stał jego wciąż włączony komputer. Program podglądu lotu był wciąż włączony. Pojazd stał tam, gdzie nim wylądował, czyli na wierzy astronomicznej. Michael oderwał pojazd od wieży i poleciał w kierunku okien wierzy Gryffindoru. Doleciawszy do okna dormitorium chłopców szóstego roku Michael wyłączył silniki odcinając dopływ paliwa. Podbiegł szybko do okna i otworzył je. Przywołał różdżką spadające pudełko i schował je pod kufrem. Teraz już mógł udać się spać. Ze szczęśliwą miną i z Kate w myślach zakopał się w pościeli i zasnął.

Albus Dumbledore siedział samotnie w swoim gabinecie. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co miał zamiar zrobić dzisiejszego wieczoru. Wiedział, że powinien zabrać chłopca ze sobą, jednak wcale mu się to nie podobało. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że obiecał Harry'emu, że będzie z nim szczery do samego końca.

„Do samego końca? – spytał sam siebie Dumbledore. – A kiedy ten koniec nadejdzie, czy będzie nam dane mieć wreszcie spokój i żyć niczym się nie martwiąc?"

Fawkes zaśpiewał jakąś piękną, uspokajającą pieśń. Dumbledore rozluźnił się nieco i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu przed biurkiem. Nadchodził już ranek, a Dumbledore nie zmrużył oka. Wiedział, że odbije się to na jego zdrowiu na starość, jednak nie przejmował się tym, przynajmniej na razie. Na głowie miał masę ważniejszych spraw niż zamartwianie się nad własnym zdrowiem. Musiał przecież udać się dziś na Grimmauld Place i zniszczyć ten medalion. Od dawna zdawało mu się, że zionie on czarną magią na mile, jednak nie był tego do końca pewien. Teraz jednak już wiedział. Po obejrzeniu wspomnień tylu ludzi dostrzegł wreszcie to, czego nie mógł dostrzec przez tyle lat. W niedalekiej przyszłości planował odwiedzić Toma i porozmawiać z nim jak za dawnych czasów. Chciał, by ten człowiek przynajmniej spróbował nawrócić się z drogi, po której kroczył. Dumbledore był bowiem człowiekiem, który każdemu dawał drugą szansę. Jeśli więc istniała jakakolwiek szansa na to, że Tom Riddle spróbuje zawrócić z obranej przez siebie drogi, Dumbledore będzie starał się pomóc mu ze wszystkich sił.

Głośne ziewnięcie rozległo się w dormitorium chłopców szóstego roku. Chris przeciągnął się i niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po dormitorium i zwrócił uwagę na koło wystające spod łóżka swojego przyjaciela. Starając się nikogo nie obudzić podkradł się do łóżka Michaela i zajrzał pod nie. To, co tam zobaczył wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Wiedział, że przyjaciel pracował nad czymś podobnym w poprzedniej szkole. Nie wiedział jednak, że prace zabrnęły tak daleko, i że pojazd jest już gotowy. Chris otrząsnął się po chwili i ruszył do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, a gdy skończył, obudził wszystkich w dormitorium głośnym wrzaskiem: Śniadanie! Ron podniósł głowę ze swojego posłania i rzucił Chrisowi jadowite spojrzenie. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i wyczarował wielki strumień wody, którym zmiótł wszystkich z łóżek i z dzikim wrzaskiem rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Zbiegł na dół po schodach i popędził do dormitorium dziewcząt. Zamroził schody, wbiegł po nich i cofnął zaklęcie. Podbiegł najciszej jak potrafił do dormitorium dziewcząt szóstego roku i wkradł się do środka, cicho zamykając drzwi. Podszedł do łóżka swojej dziewczyny i usiadł przy nim na podłodze. Po krótkiej chwili bezczynnego siedzenia Chris położył delikatnie dłoń na policzku swojej dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się. Po chwili zauważyła Chrisa i powiedziała:

\- Taką pobudkę mogłabym mieć codziennie.

Chris uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją lekko. Po niedługim czasie wstał i mówiąc coś na temat śniadania wyszedł. Był to jednak błąd. Za drzwiami dostrzegł resztę rozwścieczonych i mokrych Huncwotów, którzy na jego widok wyciągnęli różdżki i potraktowali go tym samym zaklęciem, co on ich kilkanaście minut temu. Już po chwili Chris dygotał z zimna. Gdy Huncwoci przerwali zaklęcie, Chris nie czekał dłużej, tylko szybko osuszył swoje ubrania i roześmiał się. Mijając przyjaciół powiedział:

\- Widzicie, ja przynajmniej umiem zaklęcie wysuszające.

Huncwoci ruszyli za nim i wszyscy poszli na śniadanie.

W wielkiej sali jak zwykle roiło się od sów, które robiąc niemniej hałasu niż uczniowie wyszukiwali swoich właścicieli, albo, w przypadku niewielkiej liczby sów, odbiorców Proroka Codziennego. Podchodząc do stołu Gryffindoru Huncwoci zauważyli dziewczyny, które w najlepsze rozmawiały ze sobą. Nieco ich to zdziwiło, gdyż dostały się one szybciej do wielkiej sali, niż oni. Było to tym bardziej dziwne, że Huncwoci przecież sporo czasu spędzili pod drzwiami ich dormitorium i nie zauważyli, by wychodziły. Nie zaprzątali sobie jednak głów długo tym niesłychanie szybkim pojawieniem się dziewcząt w wielkiej sali, gdyż przystąpili do konsumpcji tego, co było na stole. Potrawy znikały w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Po dwudziestu Minutach Chris Przerwał spożywanie śniadania i poklepał się po brzuchu.

\- No – powiedział. – Moje brzuszysko chyba już więcej nic nie zmieści.

\- Ja tam się wcale nie dziwię – skwitował Harry. – Zjadłeś tyle, ile ja zazwyczaj zjadałem w cały dzień.

\- Cóż – prychnął Chris. – Bo ty chuchro jesteś, to się nie ma co dziwić.

\- Ale przynajmniej spodnie mi na tyłku nie trzeszczą – zripostował Harry. – Niedługo nie będziesz miał się w co wtłoczyć.

\- He, he… – roześmiał się Chris. – Ale dlatego właśnie jestem taki piękny i cudowny i każda dziewczyna w szkole na mnie leci.

Chris poczuł jakąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Skonsternowany obejrzał się za siebie. To, co ujrzał zwaliło go z krzesła na podłogę. Nad pustym krzesłem ze złowrogą miną i rządzą mordu w oczach stała jego dziewczyna. Chris podniósł się i zrobił się nagle cały blady. Chciał wyjaśnić jej swoje słowa, jednak nic przekonującego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Postanowił jednak stawić czoła swej rozwścieczonej dziewczynie. Stanął naprzeciw niej i uspokajająco poklepał ją po ramieniu. Już po chwili jego ręka została brutalnie wykręcona do tyłu, a Chris ryknął z bólu.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, wygadując takie rzeczy? – wysyczała dziewczyna wprost do ucha Chrisa. – Nie będę tolerować takiego czegoś. Zresztą, wcale nie jesteś taki cudowny, jak sam mówisz. Jesteś w zasadzie przeciętny...

Chris szarpnął się. Mimo wielkiego bólu i świadomości, że jeszcze jeden taki ruch i dziewczyna złamie mu rękę, jakimś cudem zdołał jej się wyrwać i tym razem to on trzymał ją mocno. W oczach dziewczyny dostrzegł przebłysk zaskoczenia, jednak po chwili zniknął, więc zdawało mu się, że mu się przewidziało. Dostrzegł również coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej jeszcze przed chwilą płakała, gdyż na jej policzkach widać było zaschnięte łzy. Chris nie wiedział, czy to z jego powodu, jednak teraz się to nie liczyło. Przytulił ją delikatnie, a ona wtuliła się w niego, jakby zaraz miał umierać. Reszta Huncwotów postanowiła nie przeszkadzać im w tej chwili i zajęli się kończeniem śniadania. Zaraz jednak podeszła do nich McGonagall, która nie miała zbyt zachwyconej miny.

\- Co to są za czułości w miejscu publicznym, panie Night, panno Willow?

\- Ależ pani psor…

\- Nie jestem panią psor, Night! – warknęła McGonagall. – Chcesz dostać szlaban?

\- Jeden już mam i to dzisiaj, o ile pani pamięta – odwarknął Chris.- Z tego co pamiętam, to nawet pani mi go sama dała, więc jednego więcej mi już nie potrzeba. Zresztą, mam teraz na głowie inne zmartwienia a niżeli martwienie się jakimiś szlabanami.

McGonagall ze wściekłą miną postanowiła odpuścić. Po chwili zauważyła minę Susan i wiedziała, że zrobiła źle.

\- Przepraszam państwa… Nie wiedziałam, że…

\- W porządku, pani profesor – powiedziała dziewczyna smutnym głosem. – Nic się nie stało. Już sobie stąd idziemy.

Pociągnęła Chrisa za rękę i oboje wyszli z wielkiej sali. Wstąpili jeszcze na krótką chwilę do pokoju wspólnego, po czym udali się na lekcje.

Harry nienawidził lekcji transmutacji. Odkąd zaczął uczęszczać na ten przedmiot w trzeciej klasie, za każdym razem profesor Trelawney przepowiadała mu śmierć. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. Na dzisiejszej lekcji uczniowie mieli zajmować się wróżeniem z kryształowej kuli. Harry uważał to za śmieszne. Przez kilka poprzednich lat Harry'emu i Ronowi udało się świetnie zwodzić nauczycielkę i ta nie raz była zachwycona umiejętnościami Pottera. Tym razem jednak coś było nie tak. Od chwili, w której Trelawney podeszła do Pottera, Harry'emu ani razu nie udało się wprowadzić ją w błąd. Najpierw wymyślił, że w przyszłym tygodniu będzie gonić go stado rozwścieczonych Hipogryfów. Na koniec stwierdził pełnym dramatyzmu głosem, że niestety zostanie przez nich pożarty, co nauczycielka skwitowała pogardliwym prychnięciem i stwierdziła, żeby chłopak się bardziej postarał. Na co Harry stwierdził, że w takim razie wpadnie pod metro, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Trelawney. Harry nie miał już więcej pomysłów w głowie, więc palnął jedyne, co mu do głowy przyszło. Wszyscy w klasie zadrżeli na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika. Harry stwierdził, że Voldemort wparuje w Halloween do Hogwartu i wymorduje pół kadry nauczycielskiej. Gdyby Harry wiedział, że nauczycielka rozpęta mu takie piekło, w życiu by tego nie powiedział. Tym czasem jednak Harry to powiedział, a doprowadzona do furii Trelawney chwyciła go za szatę i zrzuciła bezceremonialnie z krzesła, po czym sama zajęła jego miejsce wrzeszcząc coś o kłamliwych, podstępnych, plugawych mieszańcach. Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się po niej takiej reakcji, toteż leżał na podłodze oszołomiony. Połowa klasy również nie mogła nadziwić się temu, jak profesor Trelawney potraktowała swój ulubiony obiekt, któremu tak wiele wróżyła. Nic jednak z tego, co twierdziła na lekcjach nie spełniło się do tej pory. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Gruby, jakby zwielokrotniony głos potoczył się po klasie. Wszyscy zamilkli i jak urzeczeni wsłuchali się w słowa Trelawney.

\- Takie samo już nic nie będzie, kiedy tego ranka słońce prędko wzejdzie. Mrok ogarnie wszystko, kiedy on nadejdzie, a wybraniec wyjdzie, naprzeciw wielkiej krzywdzie. Z trudem wielkim przyjdzie mu zaznać udręki. Na świat przyjdzie wielki, by zgnieść tego, co nienawidzi dobrego. Stanie się to dnia pierwszego, miesiąca wszystkim dobrze znanego.

\- Co za brednie! – ryknął Chris. – Jakiego miesiąca dobrze znanego! Tu wszystko jest niejasne!

\- Coś mówiłeś, kochanieńki? – spytała nieprzytomnym głosem Trelawney. – Chyba się trochę zdrzemnęłam.

Harry złapał się za serce. Tak bardzo nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tych słów. Wiedział, że tym razem Trelawney mówi prawdę. Coś takiego zdarzyło się w trzeciej klasie. Wywróżyła, że sługa czarnego pana powróci do niego i pomoże mu powrócić do sił. Tego samego roku Glizdogon uciekł i lord Voldemort powrócił do świata żywych. W myślach Harry już rozpoczął interpretowanie przepowiedni, czy czymkolwiek to było, jednak przerwał mu oburzony wrzask Rona.

\- Ta stara heretyczka znów sobie coś ubzdurała, a ty w to wierzysz!

Trelawney poderwała się z krzesła i rzuciła Ronowi jadowite spojrzenie. Harry pierwszy raz widział ją tak rozwścieczoną. Podniósł się z podłogi i zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce po czym wpatrzył się w kulę. Gdzieś tam, głęboko, dostrzegał jakieś niewyraźne cienie. Skupił się bardziej i wreszcie to dostrzegł. Obraz, który wyrył mu się w głowie niczym nie przypominał tych mglistych kształtów. W kuli dostrzegł postać lorda Voldemorta. Harry odwrócił głowę i… Tak przeraźliwego bólu nie czuł jeszcze nigdy. Z jękiem bólu Harry zwalił się na podłogę. Dotknął swojej blizny, która jeszcze nigdy nie bolała go tak mocno. Po chwili stracił przytomność.

Skrzydło szpitalne od początku roku nie miało wyjątkowo ani jednego chorego. Dzisiejszego dnia jednak do skrzydła zawitał nikt inny, jak Harry Potter we własnej osobie. Przyczyną jego złego zdrowia była oczywiście blizna, przez którą chłopak stracił przytomność. Wszyscy, którzy go znali wiedzieli, że Voldemort nigdy nie atakował umysłu chłopaka w tak brutalny sposób, gdyż chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie stracił przytomności. Tym razem jednak Voldemort musiał być dość rozwścieczony, lub zabijał własnoręcznie, gdyż wszyscy jego śmierciożercy tkwili w ministerstwie. Niedługo jednak mieli wrócić do swojego pana, o czym jeszcze nikt nie wiedział, poza Harrym oczywiście. Przy łóżku chłopaka zebrał się kilkoosobowy tłumek. Wśród osób, które były obecnie przy łóżku Pottera, znajdowały się również dwa zwierzaki. Wielki kocur i potężny, czarny pies wyglądający na ponuraka. Syriusz i Michael postanowili towarzyszyć chłopakowi w powrocie do zdrowia w swoich animagicznych formach. Po kilku godzinach nieustannego czuwania Harry wreszcie się przebudził. Usiadł na łóżku zdezorientowany i spróbował rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Nie dostrzegł jednak zbyt wiele, gdyż w całej tej aferze zgubił gdzieś swoje okulary. Po chwili Michael dostrzegł Harry'ego rozglądającego się po skrzydle i podał mu okulary, które tak naprawdę wcale nie zostały zgubione, tylko leżały na stoliku obok łóżka.

\- No, Barry – zagadnął Michael. – Wróciłeś wreszcie do żywych, nieprawdaż?

\- Prawdaż – mruknął Harry. – Ale mnie wszystko boli…

\- No cóż – Michael wzruszył ramionami. – Po takim ataku Walitorta to i mnie pewnie wszystko by bolało. Widziałeś może coś ciekawego?

\- Volde…

Harry przypomniał sobie, co zobaczył w swojej wizji. Głupcy nie będą już nigdy wymawiać jego imienia, które sieje postrach wśród wszystkich czarodziei.

\- Walitort, jak ty to sam powiedziałeś… No… już nie można mówić jego prawdziwego imienia. Jak je powiesz, to on pewnie się tu za chwilę zjawi i cię zamorduje… Więc… On chyba planuje napad na ministerstwo, by uwolnić wszystkich swoich butolizów

\- Ajajaj! – jęknął Michael. – To ja idę do Dumbledore'a, trza mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

\- Siadaj! – warknął Harry łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię. – Sam mu dzisiaj powiem. Przecież idę dzisiaj z nim na Grimmauld, żeby rozwalić ten medalion, który jest wiesz czym.

Przyjaciele nie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać o horkruksach, gdyż nie byli ani w swoim dormitorium, ani w pokoju życzeń. Teraz jednak to się nie liczyło. Harry musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się ze skrzydła szpitalnego, gdyż wieczór zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a wieczorem Harry miał udać się na Grimmauld Place, by rozwalić kolejnego horkruksa. Harry wstał i poszedł do gabinetu pani Pomfrey, który znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zapukał i wszedł do środka. Po upewnieniu się, że chłopakowi nic nie jest, pani Pomfrey postanowiła go wypuścić. Ucieszony Harry wyleciał jak z procy ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Michael podniósł się z zajmowanego miejsca i popędził za nim. Wszyscy, którzy siedzieli przy łóżku cierpiącego również wrócili do swoich spraw.

Harry popędził na spotkanie z Dumbledore'em. Wiedział, że nie był z nim umówiony na konkretną godzinę, jednak wolał mieć to już za sobą. Huncwoci nie musieli znać hasła do gabinetu dyrektora, gdyż posąg strzegący schodów do gabinetu usuwał im się z drogi, nim zdążyli wypowiedzieć jedno słowo, toteż gdy Harry wjechał kręconymi schodami ruchomymi przed drzwi gabinetu Dyrektorskiego, zapukał i po usłyszeniu, że może wejść, szybko wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem i przeglądał jakieś papierzyska. Gdy dostrzegł Harry'ego uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i zaproponował chłopakowi, by ten poczęstował się cytrynowymi dropsami. Harry miał dość nieprzyjemne wspomnienia związane z tymi cukierkami, toteż grzecznie odmówił i zapytał:

\- Panie dyrektorze? Kiedy idziemy po ten medalion?

Dumbledore roześmiał się.

\- Ah, Harry – powiedział. – Możemy iść, o ile jesteś już gotowy. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że to, co robimy jest ściśle tajne i chciałbym, abyś nie mówił o tym nikomu, poza twoją grupką przyjaciół, którzy mam nadzieję nikomu o tym nie powiedzą.

\- Oczywiście panie dyrektorze – odparł spokojnie Harry. – Nikomu poza nimi nie powiem o tym, co robimy.

\- W takim razie możemy ruszać – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Weź swą pelerynę niewidkę i spotykamy się przy drzwiach wejściowych za 5 minut.

Harry skinął głową na potwierdzenie, po czym wypadł z gabinetu dyrektora i popędził do swojego dormitorium po swoją pelerynę. Gdy już ją wziął, zbiegł prędko na dół i zauważył czekającego tam na niego dyrektora.

\- No, to chodź, Harry. – powiedział Dumbledore.

Obaj czarodzieje wyszli z zamku i udali się w stronę Hogsmeade, skąd mogli się bez przeszkód teleportować na Grimmauld Place. Gdy już byli na miejscu, Dumbledore udał się w kierunku drzwi i otworzył je, po czym wraz z Harrym weszli do środka i zaczęli poszukiwania. Dumbledore powiedział, że sprawdzi na parterze, zaś Harry miał się udać na pierwsze piętro. Harry mruknął coś o tym, że pewnie Dumbledore sam sobie znajdzie ten medalion i sam go zniszczy, a on, Harry będzie zmuszony bezsensownie przeglądać rzeczy innych mieszkańców. Dumbledore ostrzegł go i przypomniał mu, że obiecał, że będzie mu posłuszny. Powiedział również, że gdy coś znajdzie, to bezzwłocznie zawoła Harry'ego i będzie mógł zniszczyć horkruksa. Harry trochę się uspokoił i udał się na pierwsze piętro. Wszedł do pokoju, który latem zajmował ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rozpoczął poszukiwania. Gdy przekonał się, że w tym pokoju nic nie ma, Harry przeszedł do następnego i tak w kółko. Po godzinie Harry przeszukał już całe piętro. Chłopak postanowił zejść na dół i odszukać Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore siedział przy stole w kuchni. Dłonie jak zwykle splecione trzymał przed sobą. Zdawał się drzemać, jednak gdy Harry wszedł do środka, Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. Po jego minie Harry domyślił się, że Dumbledore wie, że Harry niczego nie znalazł. Gdy Harry przyjrzał się dyrektorowi dostrzegł, że ten musiał nie spać od kilku dni.

\- Panie dyrektorze? – odezwał się Harry.

Dumbledore ocknął się z zadumy i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Tak, chłopcze?

Harry wzdrygnął się. Przypomniał sobie, że jego wuj zawsze mówił do niego właśnie chłopcze. Szybko wyrzucił jednak te myśli z głowy i spytał:

\- Czy, eeee, wszystko w porządku?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

\- No pewnie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Chyba nawet wiem, gdzie może znajdować się ten nieszczęsny medalion.

\- Tak? – spytał Harry. – Ja naprawdę starałem się go znaleźć, ale…

Dumbledore przerwał mu niecierpliwym skinięciem ręki. Harry poszedł za nim do salonu na pierwszym piętrze. Dumbledore stanął na środku salonu i zawołał stworka. Harry chciał zaprotestować, jednak skrzat właśnie w tej chwili pojawił się przed Dumbledore'em i już miał zacząć narzekanie, jednak Dumbledore mu przerwał. Kazał mu przynieść medalion Regulusa Blacka. Stworek zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem, jednak zniknął, by po chwili pojawić się z powrotem z medalionem. Dumbledore zabrał mu medalion i odesłał z powrotem do pracy w Hogwarcie. Harry rozejrzał się za czymś, czym mogliby zniszczyć ten medalion, jednak wśród wielu z pewnością morderczych przedmiotów znalezionych w tym domu nie mógł znaleźć nic takiego, co byłoby zdolne zniszczyć medalion i unicestwić cząstkę duszy w nim umieszczoną. Dumbledore jednak miał coś takiego. Gdy Harry wrócił do salonu z bezradną miną, Dumbledore trzymał w ręku kieł bazyliszka i przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Każ mu się otworzyć. – polecił Dumbledore i stanął nad medalionem.

\- Ale że jak? – zdziwił się Harry.

Dumbledore westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

\- W mowie wężów każ mu się otworzyć. Widzisz tą literę? Wyobraź sobie, że to jest wąż i każ mu się otworzyć.

\- No dobra – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Otwórz się.

Medalion otworzył się. Jakimś cudem dusza w nim umieszczona przybrała postać jakiegoś młodego człowieka. Zanim jednak ów młody człowiek zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Dumbledore dźgnął tą zjawę, doprawił dźgnięciem medalionu i cząstka duszy Lorda Voldemorta zawarta w tym medalionie z jękiem umarła. Dumbledore jednym zaklęciem odesłał gdzieś medalion i stwierdził, że mogą już wracać, Harry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co powinien stąd wziąć do Hogwartu. Niczego takiego jednak nie znalazł, więc wyszedł za Dumbledore'em z domu i złapał dyrektora za ramię. Już po chwili obaj panowie byli na drodze prowadzącej z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade.

W tym samym czasie trójka przyjaciół zastanawiała się, jakby tu dostać się do Londynu. Za rok, gdy każdy z nich miałby już po 17 lat, teleportowaliby się po prostu do miasta i nikt by nie wiedział o tym, że zniknęli ze szkoły. Teraz jednak musieli wymyślić inny sposób na dostanie się do Londynu. Padały coraz bardziej absurdalne propozycje dostania się do miasta. Od ukradnięcia z najbliższego lotniska samolotu i wylądowaniu go na Hogwarckich błoniach i polecenia nim do Londynu i Wylądowania nim na Heathrow, poprzez wykorzystanie latającej maszynki Michaela, aż do odnalezienia oszalałego samochodu pana Weasleya i wykorzystanie go w roli transportu. Gdy Michael usłyszał ostatnią propozycję, ze śmiechu nieomal spadł z łóżka.

\- No co ty, stary? – spytał Michael płacząc ze śmiechu. – Jak niby go znajdziesz? Zakazany las jest dość spory, a mi się nie chcę biegać po całym lesie w poszukiwaniu tego dziwnego pojazdu, który nie mamy pewności, że gdziekolwiek nas dowiezie.

Chris mruknął coś o ciągle narzekających białkowcach i zaproponował stworzenie świstoklika. Był to dotychczas chyba najlepszy pomysł jaki padł od kogokolwiek w dormitorium, toteż Michael popędził do biblioteki i wrócił po chwili z opasłą księgą w rękach. Rzucił ją na najbliższe łóżko, które było łóżkiem Harry'ego. Nikt się tym nie przejmował, gdyż chłopaka nie widzieli w zamku od osiemnastej. Nikt jednak nie pamiętał dokładnej godziny, o której zniknął chłopak, wszyscy bowiem wiedzieli, że znajduje się w towarzystwie najwybitniejszego czarodzieja XX w. samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, dyrektora tej zacnej placówki. Przyjaciele zabrali się do wertowania księgi. Po chwili Chris znalazł potrzebne im zaklęcie.

\- Hm – mruknął chłopak. – Trzeba skupić się na celu. W myślach wymówić adres i powiedzieć portus. To chyba nie jest zbyt trudne. Hm… Aktywuje się myślą.

\- Jaką myślą? – spytał Herbert.

Chris zastanowił się i przewrócił kartkę.

\- Tu piszą, że aktywuje się myślą. To pewnie oznacza, że hm, trzeba chcieć, żeby się przenieść, czy jakoś tak.

-Co za brednie – jęknął Michael. – Znowu jakieś niesprecyzowane zaklęcia… A jak wylądujemy pod kołami metra, albo w jeszcze innym, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym miejscu?

\- Spoko – powiedział Chris. – Zrobię go na Charing Cross Road.

\- No dobra, dajesz – jęknął Herbert. – Chyba i tak gorzej być nie będzie.

Chris wyciągnął ze swojego kufra puszkę po mugolskim piwie. Wycelował w nią różdżką i mruknął jakieś zaklęcie. Nic specjalnego się nie stało. Chris jednak z uśmiechem dotknął puszki i skinął na przyjaciół, by ci zrobili to samo. Po chwili przyjaciele poczuli szarpnięcie. Świstoklik zabrał ich do Londynu, a przynajmniej Chris miał taką nadzieję. Okazało się, że wcale się nie mylił. Przyjaciele wylądowali naprzeciw dziurawego Kotła i rozejrzeli się z przestrachem. Przecież nikt nie mógł ich zauważyć. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że są poza Hogwartem o tej porze, na pewno już pakowaliby swe rzeczy i pędzili do domów. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

\- Ufff – westchnął Michael. – Chyba jestem na to zbyt stary.

\- Taa – mruknął Herbert. – Ja chyba też.

\- Nie narzekajcie! – warknął Chris. – Facet nazywa się David Jackson i właśnie dziś ma sprzedawać TO ulicznym gangom. Możemy odkupić od niego wszystko, ale myślę, że wystarczy nam kilka gramów.

Michael wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i mruknął jakieś zaklęcie. Różdżka wskazała kierunek, w którym powinni się udać, więc przyjaciele ruszyli w tym kierunku. Zauważyli, że w budynkach, które mijali nie paliły się żadne światła. Wydało im się to nieco dziwne, ale pomyśleli, że zapewne wszyscy domownicy już śpią. Przemierzali puste ulice Londynu i zaczynali powoli czuć zniecierpliwienie, jednak obrany przez nich kierunek musiał dokądś prowadzić, więc szli bez słowa. Nawet Michael nie jęczał, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, tylko szedł pogrążony w myślach. Po pół godzinie marszu Herbert stwierdził, że przydałoby się zrobić jakiś postój. Przyjaciele zgodzili się i ruszyli w kierunku najbliższej knajpki. Zamówili sobie po hamburgerze i coli i usiedli w stoliku najbardziej oddalonym od drzwi. Nie mieli zamiaru tej nocy dać się złapać. Gdy dostali swój posiłek, bez słowa przystąpili do konsumpcji.

\- To nawet dobre – stwierdził Michael. – myślałem, że będzie jakieś gumowe czy coś.

\- To nie Polska przecież. – skwitował Chris.

\- No niby tak, ale wiesz, jak to jest. Nie wszędzie dają takie dobre żarcie.

\- Przeciętne – mruknął Herbert. – Jadło się lepsze.

Chris pochłonął swego hamburgera jako pierwszy i postanowił się nieco rozejrzeć. Nie dostrzegł w knajpce żadnego podejrzanego typa. Zaraz po Chrisie skończyli jeść Michael i Herbert, więc przyjaciele mogli ruszać dalej. Wyszli z budyneczku i ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Dostrzegli go na ławce w parku. Zdawało się, że nie miał przy sobie nic, co mogło kogokolwiek zainteresować. Jednak jego dziwne zachowanie świadczyło o czymś zupełnie innym. Chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż 19 lat. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i był wyjątkowo chudy jak na swój wiek. Gdy przyjaciele do niego podeszli, chłopak podniósł się z miejsca. Był dość wysoki. Przyjaciele jednak nie przejmowali się niczym. Wiedzieli, że mogli go pokonać w walce wręcz. Mieli również różdżki, więc chłopak nie mógł stanowić dla nich zagrożenia. Michael dał znak Chrisowi i Herbertowi, żeby zostali tam, gdzie stali, a sam podszedł do chłopaka i chwilę z nim rozmawiał. Przyjaciele zauważyli, że chłopak wręcza coś Michaelowi. Michael dał mu kilka banknotów i wrócił do przyjaciół.

\- No to możemy lecieć do Hogwartu. – Powiedział i podał puszkę przyjaciołom.

Po chwili przyjaciele byli znów w swoim dormitorium. Chris zdziwił się nieco, gdyż nie pamiętał, żeby zrobił świstoklik w dwie strony, jednak Michael wyjaśnił mu, że sam rzucił zaklęcie na chwilę przed dotknięciem puszki. Chris uspokoił się i przyjaciele usiedli na łóżku Michaela.

\- No dobra – mruknął Herbert. – Dawaj to.

Michael wyjął z kieszeni małą paczuszkę. To właśnie w niej znajdowało się to, po co udali się do Londynu. Wyjął jeszcze z szafki trzy lufki i podał chłopakom. Delikatnie otworzył paczuszkę i różdżką nabił lufki. Przyjaciele odpalili i zaciągnęli się. Herbert zakrztusił się i prawie wypuścił z palców lufkę, jednak Michael szybko ją złapał i podał chłopakowi. Po wypaleniu jednej nic się nie działo. Przyjaciele postanowili trochę poczekać. Nie musieli czekać zbyt długo. Pierwszy zaczął śmiać się Michael. Zauważył bowiem przed sobą skąpo ubraną Kate, która szczerzyła do niego bielutkie ząbki. Dziewczyna nie miała na sobie nic poza koronkową bielizną. Uwodzicielskim gestem zapraszała go, by podszedł do niej. Chłopak wstał z miejsca i stanął przed dziewczyną. Po chwili usłyszał przeraźliwy wrzask Chrisa. Do jego świadomości zaczęły docierać pojedyncze słowa chłopaka.

\- Idą tu… Trzeba uciekać… Trzeba się stąd wydostać…

\- Popek. – mruknął Herbert i zwalił się jak kłoda na podłogę.

\- Nathalie! – wrzasnął Michael budząc wszystkich w dormitorium.

\- Co? Gdzie? – dopytywał się Chris. – Jaka Nathalie? Ładna chociaż?

\- Śliczna – powiedział z rozmarzeniem Michael. – Drobna, szczupła… Zgrabne nogi… No i wszystko na swoim miejscu… Ciekawe, czy jest w Hogwarcie.

\- Wiesz chociaż, jak się nazywała? – spytał Herbert podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Nathalie Anderson. – odparł Michael. – Ona jest piękna. Chyba się zakochałem. Wiem na pewno to, że muszę się zemścić na Kate, że mnie tak wystrychnęła.

\- No to dajesz! – powiedział Chris. – Masz już jakiś pomysł?

\- No pewnie! – wykrzyknął Michael. – Zrobimy tak.


	25. Mecz i zakupowe szaleństwa Kate

Niedzielny poranek nie należał do przyjemnych. Nikomu z dormitoriów szóstego roku, a w szczególności dormitoriów męskich nie chciało się wstawać. Harry miał jednak inne plany na ten poranek. Kilka dni temu dowiedział się o tym, co planują jego przyjaciele i uznał to za nieco dziwne. Dziwne to właściwie było mało powiedziane. Harry uznał to za co najmniej chore i nie właściwe. Jakkolwiek nienormalne były praktyki samej Kate, która w tak krótko jeszcze trwającym roku szkolnym miała aż dziesięciu chłopaków, wliczając w to przelotne związki z jego przyjaciółmi oczywiście poza Ronem i Chrisem, Jednakże Harry nie miał zamiaru pomagać im w tym przedsięwzięciu. Miał zamiar przeszkodzić im w tym ostrzegając Kate, że coś takiego mają zamiar zrobić i to jeszcze podczas meczu Quidditcha! Quidditch, zaraz po Ginny, był dla Harry'ego najważniejszy, więc nie zamierzał pozwolić by ktoś taki, jak ta gromadka dowcipnisiów zniszczyła grę. Jakimś cudem Chris rozchorował się przed samym meczem, więc na jego stanowisku pałkarza miało nie być nikogo, po czym Michael podsunął mu właśnie tą dziewczynę. Początkowo gdy Harry ją ujrzał, wyśmiał propozycję swoich przyjaciół. Dziewczyna nie miała nawet stu sześćdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu i była raczej szczupła. Silna, tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, również nie była. Po chwili nalegań ze strony Michaela jednak musiał zgodzić się na tą propozycję. Michael zapytany o to, dlaczego sam nie zagra na pozycji pałkarza w tym meczu stwierdził, że się do tego nie nadaje i nie ma takiej krzepy i siły, a to jest przecież najbardziej poza oczywiście inteligencją wymagane u pałkarzy, by ci potrafili silnie odbić tłuczek, jednocześnie mając na tyle rozwagi, by nie trafić jakimś cudem w zawodnika ze swojej drużyny i jednocześnie nie spaść z miotły. W tamtym momencie Harry w duchu śmiał się z przyjaciela. To przecież logiczne, że Michael zaraz poza Chrisem i Herbertem najlepiej nadawał się do drużyny Quidditcha. Ginny podsunęła mu jednego z zeszłorocznych zawodników, jednak Harry stwierdził, że niestety nie mają takiej siły rażenia. No bo kimże był Jack Sloper w porównaniu z Chrisem czy Herbertem, którzy na swoich pozycjach byli po prostu niezastąpieni? Harry nie miał jednak zamiaru teraz tego roztrząsać. Zwlókł się z łóżka i ubrał się pospiesznie, po czym już miał zamiar wychodzić do jednego z dormitoriów dziewcząt z szóstego roku, by ostrzec Kate, co też planują zrobić jego przyjaciele w najbliższym czasie, jednak przeszkodził mu Chris, który, jak się okazało, był całkiem zdrów. Wyskoczył z łóżka i rzucił się na Harry'ego przygniatając go do ściany. Spojrzawszy mu w oczy ryknął tak, że aż zatrzęsły się szyby w oknach i reszta lokatorów dotychczas smacznie sobie śpiących natychmiast się obudziła:

\- W imię przyjaźni, ty barani móżdżku, zakazuje ci do meczu ruszania twojego tłustego zadu z tego dormitorium!

\- Eee… – zdziwił się Harry. – Ale o co tak właściwie…

\- Nie ważne! – warknął Chris. – Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Jedyne, co teraz musisz wiedzieć to to, że nie powinieneś interesować się tym, dlaczego nie będę grał w tym durnym meczu. Nie powinno również ciebie interesować to, dlaczego mamy zamiar zrobić jej to, a nie co innego. Zrozumiano!?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i roześmiał się. Dla Chrisa jednak wcale nie było do śmiechu, więc wzmocnił chwyt na ramieniu Pottera i przycisnął go mocniej do ściany. Wtem zgłębi dormitorium dał się słyszeć szyderczy głos Michaela.

\- Co ty, stary. Masz zamiar się z nim całować, czy co?

Chris puścił Harry'ego i rzucił się na Michaela. Zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył w… Właściwie to w nic nie uderzył, gdyż Michael prześliznął się pod jego pięścią i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Chris jednak nie miał zamiaru odpuścić mu tej zniewagi. Podczas, gdy Chris puścił się w pogoń za Michaelem, Harry rozcierał zdrętwiałe ramię. Gdy przestał słyszeć wrzaski i tupot kroków swoich przyjaciół, obudził Rona, który jakimś cudem mimo tego hałasu nie obudził się jeszcze i obaj zeszli na śniadanie.

Po śniadaniu przyjaciele udali się na boisko Quidditcha. Harry wiedział, że będzie im się świetnie grało, gdyż była dość ładna jak na październik pogoda. Wiał lekki wiaterek, delikatnie mierzwiąc włosy Pottera. Było bezchmurne niebo. Ptaszki ładnie śpiewały w swych ptasich językach. Aż żyć się chciało. Co najlepsze, Chris zgodził się jednak zagrać w tym meczu, gdyż jak on stwierdził, Kate zrobi z siebie jedynie pośmiewisko, zwłaszcza dlatego, że dziewczyna nie była zbyt biegła w sztuce latania, która nie była przecież trudna. Z lataniem problemy miała jedynie Hermiona, która usilnie starała się nauczyć się latania z książek, co jest przecież niemożliwe. Harry chciał nawet któregoś dnia zabrać ją na trening na stadionie, jednak dziewczyna stwierdziła, że to nie na jej siły i lepiej będzie, jak pójdzie się pouczyć, co przecież nie wymagało latania na miotle. Harry nie chciał tego komentować. Wiedział, że mógł powiedzieć na ten temat kilka słów, jednak nie chciał pokłócić się ze swą przyjaciółką. Na dodatek jego relacje z Ronem ostatnio były niezbyt ciekawe, gdyż Harry więcej czasu spędzał z Chrisem, Herbertem i Michaelem lub Ginny, a Ron z Hermioną, więc siłą rzeczy nie rozmawiali już tak często jak wcześniej. Harry zaprowadził swą drużynę do szatni i kazał im się przebrać. Na stadionie było już słychać zwyczajowy hałas robiony przez zbliżających się uczniów, spragnionych ujrzenia dobrego meczu i podarcia się wniebogłosy. Dzisiejszy mecz komentować miał Michael, który nie brał udziału w rozgrywkach, jednakże był na liście rezerwowej Gryfonów, toteż gdy jeden z zawodników nieszczęśliwym trafem nie będzie wstanie kontynuować meczu, Michael wejdzie na boisko zamiast niego. Harry miał jednak nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie. Michael na treningach radził sobie nie najgorzej, lecz chłopak odmawiał regularnego pojawiania się na treningach, gdyż jak twierdził, w zimowych miesiącach woli przebywać w ciepłym pokoju wspólnym odrabiając zadania domowe, podrywając dziewczyny lub po prostu siedząc na fotelu przed kominkiem gapić się tępo w ogień. Harry jednak wolał wybrać Michaela na rezerwy niż kogoś, kto w ogóle nie potrafi utrzymać się na miotle. Michael przynajmniej potrafił latać. To, że wiedział mniej więcej, jak działają mugolskie samoloty nieco mu ułatwiało latanie, tak przynajmniej twierdził. Harry nie miał jednak pojęcia, ile wspólnego miało latanie na miotle z lataniem, czy raczej pilotowaniem samolotów i oczywiście nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Na głowie miał Voldemorta i więcej niepotrzebnych zmartwień nie było mu potrzebne. Za drzwiami rozległ się gwizdek i Harry dał znak do wymarszu. Siedem osób w szkarłatnych szatach wyszło z szatni i wzbiło się w powietrze, by okrążyć stadion w nieco popisowym locie. Po krótkiej chwili wszyscy wylądowali naprzeciw drużyny Slytherinu. Pani Hooch jak zwykle kazała kapitanom uścisnąć sobie dłonie i rozpoczął się mecz.

\- Drużyna Gryffindoru od razu przystąpiła do ataku – darł się w megafon Michael. – Night leci przed wszystkimi na swej błyskawicy. Na Merlina… Jak on mknie! Wyprzedził już wszystkich. Tłuczek świsnął mu obok głowy, jednak ten nie zwolnił! Już zbliża się do bramki Slytherinu, już robi zamach pałką, by rąbnąć nią Bletchley'a, i… Zaraz! Co on wyprawia! Przecież Night jest Pałkarzem, nie ścigającym...

Łup! Tłuczek rąbnął go prosto w twarz. Chris zachwiał się na swej miotle i spojrzał na pałkarza, który trafił w niego tłuczkiem. W jego oczach pojawiła się na chwilę żądza mordu, jednak jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko znikła i zawodnicy mogli grać dalej. Chris z rozwaloną twarzą prawie nic nie widział. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po trybunach i reszcie zawodników i gdy spostrzegł, że nikt nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi, dyskretnie wyciągnął różdżkę i naprawił sobie swą twarz. Tymczasem Michael nadal produkował się do megafonu.

\- Teraz Backfield, odbija tłuczka w zbliżającego się z dużą prędkością Urquharta, który zapewne miał zamiar zdobyć punkt dla swej drużyny. Kafla przejmuje Demelza, która notabene jest dość śliczną dziewczyną, która…

\- Middleton! – ryknęła McGonagall. – Nie tym miałeś się zajmować!

\- Pędzi w stronę bramki Slytherinu, omija Vaisey'a, który nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, Urquharta, który zatrzymał na dłużej wzrok na powiewających włosach dziewczyny, Warringtona i jest już sam na sam z bramkarzem… Bletchley… Czy obroni? Chyba obroni… Nie, nie obronił! Mamy dwadzieścia do zera dla Gryffindoru!

Wszyscy kibicujący Gryffindorowi ryknęli z radości. Każdy z nich cieszył się z tego, że drużyna, którym kibicują zdobyła kolejne punkty. Michael również cieszył się, jednak musiał powstrzymać się od darcia się wniebogłosy, gdyż wtedy zapewne zagłuszyłby cały stadion. Krzyczał tylko jak robili to komentatorzy w radiu po zdobyciu przez drużynę punktów. Teraz musiał skupić się ponownie na akcji. Tymczasem w powietrzu Harry wypatrywał znicza, którego jak na złość nie było nigdzie widać. Harper trzymał się w niedalekiej odległości od Harry'ego, bacznie go obserwując. Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, że jego przeciwnik poleci za nim, gdy Harry ujrzy znicza. Spojrzał w dół i zaczął prędko tracić wysokość. Miał zamiar tuż nad samą ziemią wzbić się szybko w powietrze. Wiedział, że jak dobrze wyliczy odległość, Harper prawdopodobnie rąbnie w ziemię. Harry skupił się i muskając stopami ziemię wystrzelił w powietrze. Wyrównał lot i spojrzał w dół. Szukający Slytherinu podnosił się z ziemi i dosiadał właśnie miotły. Dostrzegł, że Harry mu się przygląda i rzucił mu jadowite spojrzenie. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odleciał na drugą stronę boiska.

\- Zwróćmy uwagę na naszego szukającego, który lata niczym ptak. Potter nie ma skrzydeł, a w powietrzu czuje się zapewne swobodniej niż na ziemi…

\- Middleton! – ostrzegła McGonagall. – Jeszcze raz zboczysz z tematu, a wyrzucę cię stąd i sama będę komentować ten mecz!

\- Dobra już, dobra! – warknął Michael. – Już komentuję! A więc teraz Bell ma kafla, podaje do Weasley, Weasley mknie z kaflem na swym zmiataczu… Jej rude włosy… Dobra już, pani profesor, nie będę więcej… Powiewają za nią niczym… Eee… Co ona robi! Weasley upuściła kafla, który leci w dół.

Nagle kafla chwycił Chris i podleciał do Demelzy. Podając kafla dziewczynie uderzył pałką w tłuczek, który właśnie miał trafić w brzuch ścigającą Gryffindoru i odleciał na drugą stronę boiska, goniąc z pałką Kasjusza Warringtona.

\- Przy kaflu znowu Robins. Jak ta dziewczyna nieziemsko wygląda na miotle… Tak tak, pani profesor, już skupiam się na grze. Podaje do Bell, która podaje z powrotem do Robins, która… Weasley, Robins, Weasley, Bell… Wszystkie trzy ścigające mkną do pętli Ślizgonów… Na ich drodze zjawiają się pałkarze, czyli Crabbe i Goyle, którzy… Jednak Night i Backfield są szybsi. Night właśnie z niesamowitą siłą rąbnął pałką w tłuczek, który wbił się w tłuste, obleśne ciało Vincenta Crabbe'a. Crabbe'owi zapewne wcale nie jest do śmiechu. Obawiam się, że po tym meczu biedny Crabbe wyląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym z połamanymi żebrami… Weasley, Bell, Weasley sam na sam z Bletchley… Jak oni słodko razem wyglądają Sorry, Potter! I pani profesor też! Weasley, leci wprost na Bletchley'a, który obserwuje ją uważnie zastanawiając się, gdzie rzuci kafla… Weasley… Weasley znów upuściła kafla! Tym razem jednak nie miał kto go złapać… A nie, przepraszam! Bell, Robins, Jest! Trzydzieści do zera dla Gryfonów!

Tymczasem na drugim końcu boiska Potter dostrzegł znicza. Dostrzegła to jego drużyna i zatrzymali się w miejscu na swych miotłach.

\- Co jest z wami! – darł się Michael. – To, że Potter dostrzegł znicza nie oznacza, że możecie przestać grać! Zaraz… A, tak! Potter dostrzegł znicza! Ale co tam się dzieje, moi drodzy państwo! Warrington właśnie wyrwał pałkę Crabbe'owi i rąbnął Chrisa prosto w twarz. Pani Hooch, niech pani coś z tym zrobi! To chyba będzie najkrótszy i najnudniejszy mecz w dzisiejszym roku! Ale nie! Co ja mówię! Teraz dopiero zaczyna dziać się coś ciekawego…

\- Middleton! – ryknęła McGonagall wyrywając mu mikrofon. – Nie mów już dziś nic więcej!

\- Dobra już, Dobra! – wrzasnął Michael wyrywając mikrofon nauczycielce transmutacji. – Jak państwo doskonale widzą, drużyny postanowiły pokazać nam, jak brutalne być potrafią… Kończmy już to… Z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego!

Chris wściekł się. Przez krew na twarzy mało co widział. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w tłuczeniu pałką po głowie Kasjusza Warringtona, który zabrał pałkę zawodnikowi ze swojej drużyny, tym samym dezorganizując całą grę. Do Chrisa dopadł Herbert, który powstrzymał przyjaciela od zabicia Warringtona pałką. Chwycił przyjaciela za ramię i odwrócił w stronę Pottera, który właśnie złapał złotego znicza.

\- Taaak! – wrzasnął Michael. – Gryffindor wygrywa sto osiemdziesiąt do zera!

Chłopak nie zdążył powiedzieć już nic więcej, gdyż wielka, tłusta pięść Vincenta Crabbe'a rozkwasiła mu twarz, wybijając zapewne kilka zębów. Chłopak zagulgotał ze wściekłości i strzelił Crabbe'a na odlew w głowę. Ten zachwiał się na stanowisku komentatora i runął w dół z rozłożonymi ramionami.

\- Leci niczym ptak – skomentował podlatujący do Michaela Chris. – Poczekaj tu na mnie, zabiorę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Chris chwycił ciężkie cielsko Crabbe'a i przywiązał go do swojej miotły, po czym wrócił po Michaela. Chwycił przyjaciela za rękaw i ściągnął ze stanowiska komentatorskiego, po czym poleciał w kierunku zamku. Crabbe zawieszony na jego miotle obijał się czasem o jakieś małe drzewka, rosnące sobie tu i ówdzie. Gdy przyjaciele dostali się do zamku, Michael udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego ciągnąc za sobą Crabbe'a, którego żebra były zapewne w nie najlepszym stanie. Pani Pomfrey naprawiła Michaelowi jego szczękę i pozwoliła wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, więc chłopak udał się bezzwłocznie właśnie w to miejsce.

Lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Wszystko było już gotowe. Jego ukochani Śmierciożercy znów mogli mu służyć tak, jak dawniej. On, najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie nie bał się Dementorów. Nie miał żadnych szczęśliwych wspomnień, toteż ich obecność nie działała na niego w żaden sposób. Nie musiał zmagać się z napływem strasznych wspomnień, choć takich w jego kilkudziesięcioletnim życiu było bardzo wiele, gdyż Dementorzy nie żywili się strasznymi wspomnieniami, lecz tymi, które są najszczęśliwsze. Voldemort nie miał szczęśliwych wspomnień. No może z wyjątkiem jednego. Po sali spotkań rozniósł się straszliwy i zimny jak lud chichot Lorda Voldemorta.

„Ci głupcy nie wiedzą, na co się piszą – pomyślał. – Nikomu z nich nie uda się ujść cało z tej potyczki".

Siły Lorda Voldemorta były niezwyciężone, przynajmniej on tak myślał. Nie wiedział, że mylił się i to bardzo.

Rozmyślenia Voldemorta przerwało wtargnięcie do sali spotkań bardzo niespodziewanego gościa. Był to Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie. Voldemort podniósł się ze swego tronu i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z nieskrywaną irytacją, a także zaciekawieniem. Dumbledore odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i dwóch najpotężniejszych czarodziejów mierzyło się wzrokiem. Voldemort w końcu postanowił przerwać ciszę panującą w sali spotkań.

\- Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza, Dumbledore? – spytał swym zimnym jak lód głosem Voldemort.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i wyczarował sobie fotel, w którym zasiadł. Starzec spojrzał przenikliwie swymi jasnoniebieskimi oczami na Toma Riddle'a, który przyglądał się mu ze skrywaną wściekłością. Kimże jednak byłby Dumbledore, gdyby nie dostrzegł targających Riddle'em uczuć?

\- Ależ Tom – odezwał się Dumbledore. – po co te nerwy? Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać o twoich występkach.

Voldemort wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to możliwe. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swego wroga z nienawiścią i wyciągnął różdżkę. Dumbledore zrobił to samo i wstał z fotela. Obaj wrogowie mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Voldemort patrzył na Dumbledore'a z nienawiścią, zaś Dumbledore przyglądał się Voldemortowi z nieskrywaną ciekawością, niczym na jakiś nowy okaz w zoo. Voldemort podniósł różdżkę i wymówił swoje ulubione zaklęcie. Jednak Dumbledore był szybszy. Rozbroił swego rywala i jednym dodatkowym zaklęciem rzucił go na jego fotel i również zajął swoje uprzednie miejsce.

\- No więc tak jak mówiłem, Tom – odezwał się znów Dumbledore – przybyłem, by porozmawiać z tobą o twoim życiu.

\- Czego ty tak właściwie ode mnie chcesz! – wrzasnął wściekły Voldemort. – Wszystko doskonale wiesz! Sam przecież wprowadziłeś mnie w świat magii!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko, słysząc wybuch swojego dawnego ucznia. Wyciągnął swą różdżkę z połów swego podróżnego płaszcza i jednym jej machnięciem wyczarował sobie puchar jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego płynu. Napił się spory łyk i odstawił puchar na podłokietnik fotela. Spojrzał znów na Voldemorta i zamyślił się. Czy to możliwe, żeby ten człowiek zmienił się aż tyle w przeciągu tych kilkudziesięciu lat?

\- Wiesz co, Tom? – rzekł Dumbledore. – Czasem żałuje tego, że dostałeś ten list.

\- Co! – ryknął Voldemort. – Jak śmiesz!

\- Bo wiesz – mówił dalej Dumbledore. – Gdybyś nie dostał listu, twoja magia nie rozwinęłaby się do tego stopnia. Zapewne już po kilku latach straciłbyś całkowicie umiejętności magiczne. A pomyśl sobie, co by się wtedy stało?

\- Byłbym jednym z tych plugawych szlam – warknął Riddle. – Dobrze wiesz, jakie mam do nich podejście i jak bardzo ich nienawidzę!

\- Wiem, wiem, Tom – rzekł uspokajająco Dumbledore. – Wiedz jednak, że gdybyś był jednym z tych „szlam", jak ich nazywasz, na świecie nie działoby się tyle złego.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty plugawy obrońco tych nieprzydatnych do niczego istot! – ryknął znów Voldemort i zaczął szarpać się, jakby próbował oswobodzić się z niewidzialnych więzów.

\- Ależ Tom – mówił spokojnie Dumbledore. – Po co się tak denerwować? Przecież to też są ludzie, tak jak Ty.

\- Ja nie jestem człowiekiem i ty dobrze o tym wiesz, starcze!

\- Oh, mój drogi Tomie, ależ oczywiście, że jesteś człowiekiem – zapewniał Dumbledore. – Kimże mógłbyś być, jak nie człowiekiem?

Impreza dopiero się rozkręcała, a wszyscy gracze drużyny Gryffindoru byli już nieźle wstawieni. Jedynym trzeźwym z całej ekipy był sam kapitan, Harry Potter, gdyż stwierdził, że musi panować nad towarzystwem, aby nikt z nich nie zrobił czegoś, czego później mogliby żałować. Trzeźwy również pozostał Michael i Ginny, która, jak sama stwierdziła, nie lubiła zbytnio pić. Ta ostatnia siedziała właśnie na kolanach Harry'ego i coś szeptała mu do ucha. Michael zaś siedział z Kate na jednym z wielu foteli porozstawianym po kątach pokoju wspólnego tak, by nie przeszkadzać tańczącej hałastrze. Postronnemu obserwatorowi ciężko byłoby stwierdzić, o czym rzeczona dwójka rozmawia, gdyż rozmawiali dość cicho, a głośno grająca muzyka zapewniała im nieco więcej prywatności przed wszystkimi wścibskimi uszami. Rozmawiali tak i rozmawiali, aż Kate powiedziała coś, co zapewne Michaelowi się nie spodobało, gdyż ten zerwał się jak oparzony z fotela zrzucając jednocześnie dziewczynę ze swych kolan. Kate podniosła się oburzona z podłogi i spojrzała ze wściekłością swymi niebieskimi oczami na swego rozmówce. Ten jednak nic nie robił sobie z tego, że Kate patrzy na niego swymi cudnymi, jak on sam kiedyś stwierdził, oczętami i darł się na cały pokój wspólny, zagłuszając gwar tańczących, lekko podpitych przyjaciół i znajomych.

\- Ja się na to nie zgadzam, do cholery jasnej! – piłował się Michael. – Nie pójdziesz tam, bo będziesz narażona na niebezpieczeństwo!

\- Cicho, kretynie! – mruknęła Kate starając się uspokoić Michaela. – Chcesz, żeby dowiedzieli się o wszystkim?

Michael jednak nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną. Wiedział, że miał rację i nie miał zamiaru puszczać nigdzie dziewczyny samej, a na pewno nie z nim. Po kilku przekleństwach i groźbach pod adresem Kate, dziewczynie udało się jakoś uspokoić chłopaka. Pchnęła go z powrotem na fotel i wgramoliła mu się ponownie na kolana.

\- W takim razie idę tam z tobą – szepnął jej do ucha lekko je przygryzając. – Co ty na to, hmmm?

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się lekko i westchnęła.

\- No dobra, skoro musisz, to…

\- Co tam, gołąbeczki? – przerwał im Chris, który nie wiadomo skąd nagle znalazł się przy nich. – O czym tak szepczecie w tym ciemnym kącie, co?

\- Nie twoja sprawa, Night! – warknęła Kate starając się opuścić kolana Michaela. Ten jednak nie miał zamiaru od tak po prostu pozwolić jej odejść.

\- No co ty, Kate? – zdziwił się Chris. – Jak chcecie się gdzieś razem udać, to ja mogę przecież załatwić wam alibi.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Pomyślała, że to nie byłby wcale taki zły pomysł, by wtajemniczyć resztę bandy Huncwotów w to, co chciała zrobić, czy raczej musiała. Gestem dała znać Chrisowi, by ten zajął jakieś dogodne miejsce jak najbliżej nich i powtórzyła cały plan jeszcze raz, od samego początku. Chris nie zastanawiając się długo zgodził się, by udać się razem z nimi. Stwierdził nawet, że sam postara się, By w odpowiednim czasie powiadomić resztę paczki i przedstawić im ten plan. Po chwili jednak, spojrzał na Kate jak na wariatkę i spytał:

\- Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne?

\- Wiem – odparła dziewczyna. – Co jednak mam zrobić, gdy po prostu muszę?

Chris zamyślił się.

\- No dobra… – powiedział z niechęcią. – No to jak musisz, to zrobimy to w najbliższym czasie. Najlepiej po balu Halloweenowym, który nie wiem po co ma się odbyć w tym roku.

\- No właśnie przed! – oburzyła się Kate. – Muszę mieć przecież jakiś strój na to, nieprawdaż?

\- Prawdaż – mruknął zawiedziony Chris. – Nie mogłaś sobie wziąć niczego stamtąd jak byłaś w wakacje? Zresztą… Po co ja cię o to pytam. Przecież mogłaś sobie coś kupić na Pokątnej, albo możemy się udać do jakichś Mugolskich sklepów w Londynie. Co ty na to?

Michael palnął się ręką w czoło.

\- Że też ja na to nie wpadłem – powiedział sam do siebie jednak tak, by wszyscy to usłyszeli.

Chris uśmiechnął się Huncwocko.

\- No widzisz, stary Night też czasem myśli.

\- Jaki tam stary? – zdziwiła się Kate. – Jesteś z tego samego rocznika, co my wszyscy.

\- Oj tam – mruknął lekceważąco Chris. – Tak se tylko gadam przecież nie?

\- No dobra – odezwał się Michael, czym zaskoczył Chrisa. – To kiedy idziemy do tego Londynu?

\- Najlepiej jak najszybciej – odpowiedziała Kate. – Muszę mieć coś jak najwcześniej… Tzn… Muszę się udać tam jak najwcześniej, żeby się trochę porozglądać po sklepach, bo sama jeszcze nie wiem, co chcę sobie kupić…

\- Te dziewczątka – westchnął Chris. – Same z nimi problemy.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – wtrąciła się Susan, dziewczyna Chrisa, która właśnie przechodziła za jego plecami.

\- Nie no. Co ty, kotku? – spytał Chris. – Przecież wiem, że jesteście piękne itd. A żeby być jeszcze piękniejsze, kładziecie sobie na twarz tonę tapety i…

Dziewczyna zamknęła mu usta namiętnym pocałunkiem. Michael również miał ochotę na nieco luzu dzisiejszej nocy. Nie wiedział jednak, co na to Kate. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, a dostrzegłszy, że dziewczyna nie ma nic przeciwko, prawą rękę wplótł w długie, puszyste, cudownie pachnące włosy Kate. Lewą ręką zaś objął dziewczynę delikatnie, dłoń kładąc na krzyżu, po czym lekko musnął wargami usta przyjaciółki.

Poniedziałkowy poranek nie należał do przyjemnych. W szczególności dla drużyny Quidditcha i tych, którzy niedzielnego wieczora i wczesnej poniedziałkowej nocy pozwolili sobie na nieco więcej luzu niż zwykle. Wszystkich tych, którzy wypili więcej niż szklaneczkę whisky męczył potężny kac. Ron również należał do tych osób. Wystarczy, że się obudził, a już złapał się za głowę i wtulił się w poduszkę. Hałasy robione przez jego przyjaciół przy codziennych porannych czynnościach doprowadzały go niemalże do łez. Chłopak postanowił, że już nigdy w swoim życiu nie wleje sobie do ust ani kropli alkoholu. Po kilku minutach bezcelowego leżenia i narzekania w myślach na czym ten świat stoi, Ron postanowił zwlec się wreszcie z tego łóżka i doprowadzić się jako tako do porządku. Z niewyraźną miną podniósł się z łóżka i przeciągnął się, jak wielki, leniwy kocur. Chris podszedł do niego i wcisnął mu w dłoń jakąś buteleczkę z przezroczystym płynem, po czym ryknął mu do ucha:

\- Masz to, pijaku jeden! Wypij to, a na pewno ci zaszkodzi!

Po czym nie wiadomo skąd wziął kubeł pełen wody i wylał go Ronowi na głowę. Ron otrzepał się jak pies i spojrzał na Chrisa z nienawiścią.

\- Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a nogi ci z dupy powyrywam! – wrzasnął Ron.

\- No co! – ryknął Chris. – Chcesz się lać, Świeżak!

Chris wyszarpnął z kieszeni różdżkę i machnąwszy nią krótko wyczarował sobie kosę, po czym zrobił nią potężny zamach. Ron odskoczył i wrzasnął z przerażenia. Przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu Michael uszczypnął się mocno nie dowierzając w to, co widzi. Podniósł się szybko z łóżka i podbiegł do Chrisa. Wyrwał mu kosę z ręki i uderzył go mocno pięścią w ramię.

\- Człowieku! – ryknął. – Chciałeś go zabić?

\- No pewnie, że nie – odparł Chris. – Co ty się tak rzucasz? Przecież bym go nie trafił!

\- Dobra, panowie, ja tam idę do Kate – stwierdził Michael dając spokój całej sprawie. – Miałem jej pomóc dostać się do Londynu po te jej śmieszne zakupy… Ja doprawdy nie wiem…

Chris uciszył Michaela gestem i zapytał:

\- To obiecałeś jej to dzisiaj?

Michael wzruszył ramionami.

\- A bo co? – spytał.

\- No, bo i ja może bym się z wami przeszedł…

\- No dobra – zdecydował Michael. – Możesz iść. Zresztą dziewczątko i tak nie będzie miało nic do gadania, bo idzie ze mną, a jak chcę kogoś zabrać, to sobie zabiorę tego ktosia. Potter!

\- Jeszcze chwila, kochanie. – mruknął Harry przez sen i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

\- Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! – wrzasnął Chris wylewając na Harry'ego kubeł zimnej wody. – Podnoś te swoje grube dupsko, bo jedziemy do…

\- Milcz! – skarcił go Michael. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że wyjeżdżamy!

\- No doobra juuuż – mruknął lekceważąco Chris. – Nie krzycz na mnie!

\- Długo jeszcze! – jęknął zniecierpliwiony Herbert. – Nie mam zamiaru łazić po tym śmiesznym sklepie!

\- Cicho – powiedziała Kate. – Jeszcze tylko jedna spódniczka.

\- Jedna spódniczka – przedrzeźniał dziewczynę Herbert. – Jedna bluzeczka… No przecież o co wam chodzi, to tylko jedna sukieneczka… Jedne majtunie… Jeden staniiiiczeeeeek… No i jeszcze tylko jedne rajstopki i możemy już iść, do obuwniczego.

\- Ale ci za chwilę strzelę! – rozległo się z przymierzalni. – Nie musiałeś tu iść, więc teraz nie jęcz.

\- Ja tam mogę tu siedzieć – stwierdził Michael. – Lubię patrzeć na nią i widzieć ją w coraz to nowych kreacjach…

\- Kochaś – mruknął Chris. – Ja tam się jej zbytnio nie przyglądałem, ale chyba dość ładna z niej dziewczyna.

\- I jak? – spytała wychodząca z przymierzalni Kate.

Michael spojrzał na nią i prawie opadła mu szczęka. Po chwili jednak zauważył pewien szczegół, który nieco go zaskoczył. Podszedł do dziewczyny i wepchnął ją z powrotem do przymierzalni jednocześnie sam za nią wchodząc i zamknął drzwi. Otaksował dziewczynę spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i znów mu coś nie pasowało. Zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na dekolcie i palnął się w czoło. Delikatnie położył dziewczynie dłonie na ramionach i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Kate zarumieniła się lekko i skinęła głową. Michael pokręcił głową i zrobił dziwny gest ręką. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i poprawiła nieco sukienkę. Po chwili odwróciła się z powrotem spuszczając wzrok. Michael spojrzał na nią ponownie i skinął z uznaniem głową. Kate spojrzała na niego pytająco, a zobaczywszy, że Michael wcale nie robi sobie z niej żartów, uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i wypchnęła chłopaka z przymierzalni, by móc w spokoju przebrać się w normalne ciuchy. Po chwili wyszła z niej z naręczem ubrań i skierowała się do kasy, by za nie zapłacić. Po uregulowaniu rachunków spakowała wszystko do toreb i wraz z przyjaciółmi ruszyła do wyjścia ze sklepu. Herbert miał nadzieję, że to już ostatni sklep dzisiejszego dnia, jednak Kate ruszyła do kolejnego.

\- Nie no, ja cię bardzo proszę! – jęknął Michael. – Ty już daj sobie z tym spokój!

\- Sam podsunąłeś mi ten pomysł – powiedziała Kate uśmiechając się do niego. – więc mi teraz nie narzekaj.

\- Nie no! – narzekał dalej Herbert. – Teraz jeszcze te narzędzia tortur…

\- Ale chyba pasują ci do tej sukienki – dodał Michael. – Choć ja tam uważam, że i tak wyglądasz pięknie.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Michaela i stanęła przed nim w pełni prezentując swój ubiór. Chłopak nachylił się lekko i szepnął jej coś do ucha, lecz nikt nie słyszał co takiego, gdyż zrobił to wyjątkowo cicho. Po krótkiej chwili można było dostrzec rządzę mordu w oczach dziewczyny. Spojrzała ze złością na Michaela i znów się zarumieniła. Michael spojrzał jej w oczy, z których jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki nagle znikła cała złość i pojawił się smutek. Kate spuściła wzrok. Michael podniósł jej twarz tak, by spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się do niej. Kate po chwili wahania uśmiechnęła się lekko. W jej oczach Michael dostrzegł wdzięczność i szczęście. Dla przyjaciół ta konwersacja bez słów była doskonale zrozumiała.

\- Nigdy więcej z nią nigdzie nie idę – narzekał Herbert.

Przyjaciele wrócili właśnie do Hogwartu. Na szczęście dzisiaj nie czekały ich żadne lekcje, gdyż postanowili zrobić sobie wolne i w godzinach lekcyjnych błąkali się po Londynie z dziewczyną, która gdy tylko zobaczyła jakiś ciekawy łaszek na jakiejś wystawie, koniecznie musiała go przymierzyć. Tak oto przyjaciele spędzili wczesne godziny poranne na bezcelowym jak to określił Herbert chodzeniu po sklepach. Żaden z nich jednak nic sobie nie kupił, gdyż nikt nie czuł potrzeby szukania czegoś odpowiedniego dla siebie. Zresztą nikomu z nich nie chciało się szukać odpowiedniego sklepu.

\- Ten bal jest tylko raz w roku – uspokoił go Michael. – Więcej nie będziesz musiał z nią iść.

\- Tak w sumie to nie wiem, czemu ty tak właściwie narzekasz – dodał Chris. – Przynajmniej mogłeś się bezkarnie pogapić na naprawdę śliczną dziewczynę, a nie jak ta twoja Emily, że jak się na nią patrzy to aż włosy z głowy wypadają.

Herbert z rządzą mordu w oczach rzucił się na przyjaciela, jednak ten szybko uskoczył i chwycił Michaela za ramię.

\- Idziemy na papieroska na błonia – powiedział. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz iść z nami. Chyba, że wolisz się obrazić…

\- No dobra – westchnął Herbert. – Idę z wami. Też dawno nie paliłem nic.

Trójka przyjaciół zeszła na dół do pokoju wspólnego, w którym mieli nadzieję spotkać Harry'ego. Dużo się nie pomylili, gdyż Potter właśnie siedział na fotelu przed kominkiem i miętosił się ze swoją dziewczyną. Przyjaciele postanowili mu przerwać. Chcieli dzisiejszy wieczór spędzić w gronie takim, jak na Grimmauld place przed przyjazdem Weasley'ów. Herbert machnął różdżką, a już Ginny od stup do głów pokryta była niebieską farbą. Harry z dzikim krzykiem zrzucił ją ze swoich kolan, na co dziewczyna prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka i udała się do swojego dormitorium. Przyjaciele usłyszeli jeszcze jak ta wyzywa Harry'ego od najgorszych. Podeszli do przyjaciela i wyrzuciwszy jakichś drugoroczniaków z foteli nieopodal przyjaciela rozsiedli się w nich i przywołali sobie z dormitorium kremowe piwo.

\- Jak tam, Pottuś? – zagadnął Herbert. – Coś chyba nie wychodzi ci to randkowanie, nieprawdaż?

Harry spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i odparł:

\- Doskonale mi to wychodziło, zanim wasza trójka nie wtrąciła się i wszystkiego nie rozwaliła.

Chris roześmiał się. Jego głośny śmiech było doskonale słychać w całym pokoju wspólnym. Jakaś ładna, na oko piętnastoletnia dziewczyna przechodząca obok przyjaciół rzuciła mu zgorszone spojrzenie i poszła do swoich przyjaciółek.

\- Ojej, stary – odezwał się Michael. – Chyba nie przypadłeś jej do gustu.

\- Ee tam – mruknął lekceważąco Chris. - Nie muszę nikomu przypadać do gustu, gdyż już mam swoją Lady.

\- Dowiem się wreszcie dlaczego przerwaliście mi randkowanie z moją dziewczyną? – zniecierpliwił się Harry.

\- Ahh – westchnął Herbert. – Jakie to smutne, że Potter nie mógł w spokoju posiedzieć w tym jakże zatłoczonym miejscu ze swą wybranką.

\- możesz się zamknąć? – zdenerwował się Harry. – Gdybyście mi nie przeszkadzali, to teraz robiłbym z nią coś więcej niż tylko siedzenie.

\- Ouuuuu – odezwał się Michael. – Czyżby łapska Trottusia wylądowały wreszcie pod bluzeczką tamtej rudej panienki?

\- Nie twój interes! – warknął Harry. – Moje jak ty to stwierdziłeś „łapska" przynajmniej miały pod czyją bluzeczką lądować, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem – kontynuował Michael. – Moje ręce też mają gdzie lądować, jakbyś jeszcze tego nie zauważył. Zresztą teraz musimy zabrać cię na błonia, aby wreszcie zapalić i obgadać jakiś dowcip, bo jakoś od miesiąca nic nie zrobiliśmy.

Harry westchnął ciężko i wstał z fotela. Jego przyjaciele po chwili zrobili to samo i cała czwórka ruszyła do wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego.


	26. Długi sen

Dziewiętnasty października był zwykłym, październikowym, chłodnym dniem. Odkąd Michael się obudził, nie był dość optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Nie chciało mu się nic, a tym bardziej wstawać. Musiał jednak zwlec się z łóżka i iść do szkoły, tak jak normalny nastolatek w tym kraju. Nie budząc więc swoich współlokatorów, gdyż nie lubili tego, Michael powlókł się do łazienki, by wziąć zimny prysznic. Po piętnastu minutach, gdy zakończył już czynności poranne, Michael poszedł na śniadanie, na które jak zwykle nie było nic zachęcającego. Jakieś kanapki i herbata. Po przekąszeniu tego jakże standardowego posiłku dla tego miejsca czas było iść do szkoły, więc Michael wrócił do swojego pokoju po rzeczy, które będą mu niezbędne do kontynuowania edukacji dzisiejszego dnia. Chwycił plecak, kurtkę i wyruszył w drogę. Do przejścia miał niespełna 800 metrów, ale widząc to, co się działo za oknem aż mu się zrobiło zimno. Jakimś cudem, w dniu dziewiętnastego października zaczął padać śnieg. Jego przyjaciele lubili śnieg, więc szybko zaczęli lepić kulę ze świeżego jeszcze przecież śniegu i rzucać nim w siebie nawzajem i w Michaela oczywiście także, pomimo jego gróźb i próśb, by przestali w niego rzucać. W końcu wściekły powiedział im, że się źle czuję, na co Chris kazał mu wracać do pokoju, chociaż szczerze poddawał w wątpliwość jego złe samopoczucie i jeszcze bardziej natarł go śniegiem. Michael wyrwał się więc przed wszystkich i popędził do szkoły sam. Gdy już doszedł do szkoły, wszedł do budynku i poszedł do swojej klasy. Był to dość niski budynek, z nie wiadomo jakiego koloru cegły, z wielkimi oknami i kilkoma wyjściami ewakuacyjnymi. Michael znał je bardzo dobrze. Nie raz wychodził przez nie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, uciekając przed rozwścieczonymi dziewczynami, po wyjątkowo udanym psikusie. Teraz jednak nie było mu to w głowie, gdyż minął właśnie ją. Cudowną Kate. Dziewczynę o idealnych kształtach, idealnego wzrostu i z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zaraz za nią szedł jej kolega z klasy równoległej, którego Michael nie znał zbyt dobrze, gdyż w tym świecie dane mu było być na innym roku niż on. Nie cieszył się z tego jednak, gdyż jego luba również była na innym roku niż on. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Bardziej w tym wszystkim przygnębiała go myśl, że już za rok opuści na zawsze mury tej szkoły. Szkoły, w której murach po raz pierwszy się zakochał. Szkoły, w której zakochał się po raz drugi. Na jedno musiał przyznać, że bardzo dobrze, że tę szkołę opuści, gdyż te dwa zakochania były niezbyt szczęśliwe. Dziewczyny, które obdarzył swym uczuciem nijak nie zamierzały go odwzajemnić. Mało tego, jedna nawet dawała mu swego rodzaju nadzieję na coś więcej, jednak powiedziała, że dopiero za pewien czas, gdyż nie jest jeszcze odpowiedni moment do tworzenia związków. Michael nie znał powodu decyzji tamtej dziewczyny. Przecież w tym świecie nie było wojny i obywatele nie mieli zbyt wielkich powodów do zmartwień. Chłopak jednak nie chciał naciskać. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie zaakceptuje decyzji dziewczyny, jakakolwiek ona by nie była, to potem nie ma co liczyć na jej względy. Mike był wstanie poczekać. Mógł czekać, jednak teraz już zapomniał o tamtej dziewczynie. Dziewczynie, która kilka lat temu podobała mu się tak, jak ta, co minęła go teraz.

„Kate – pomyślał z rozrzewnieniem. – Gdybym tylko mógł być z tobą..."

Natychmiast skarcił się za te myśli. Wiedział, że nie może dać po sobie poznać tego, jak bardzo zależy mu na tej dziewczynie, gdyż to i tak nic nie da. Kate wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie ma zamiaru z nim być. Szczególnie po tym, co się stało ostatnio. W głębi serca Michael wiedział jednak, że nie będzie potrafił przejść obok niej obojętnie. Planował zrobić jakąś akcję dziś, gdy kończy trening. Nie wiedział jednak, czy dziewczyna zgodzi się na to. Wiedział, że miała wielu chłopaków i nie przeszkadzało jej to, że całuje się z jednym podczas gdy właśnie zerwała z kim innym. Michael nie zauważał lub nie chciał tego zauważać. Tym razem jednak wiedział dokładnie, co chciałby osiągnąć. Rozmyślania Michaela przerwał Chris i Herbert, którzy coś do niego mówili.

\- Wielkie, włochate krowy – stwierdził Chris. – Wielkie, wielkie krowy.

\- Wiesz Mike, że kury też się doi? – spytał Herbert.

Michael westchnął ciężko i postanowił nie udzielać odpowiedzi na tak głupie pytanie. Przyjaciele jednak mieli wobec niego inne zamiary.

\- Stary! – krzyknął Chris. – Patrz tam! Tam idzie ta twoja luba!

Michael spojrzał w kierunku, który pokazywał mu Chris, jednak nikogo tam nie dostrzegł. Poczuł jednak, że ktoś klepie go mocno po plecach. Obrócił się wściekły do tego ktosia i już chciał go uderzyć jednak zorientował się, że to Peter, który właśnie przyszedł do szkoły.

\- Kogo ty tam tak wypatrujesz, hem? – spytał chłopak.

Michael wzruszył ramionami i rzekł:

\- Nikogo takiego.

\- Na pewno? – odezwał się jakiś delikatny, dziewczęcy głos po lewej jego stronie.

Michaelowi od razu zrobiło się gorąco. Nie wiedział, że ona wszystkiemu się przysłuchuje. Gdyby wiedział, pewnie powiedziałby co innego.

\- A ja sobie myślałam, – kontynuowała dziewczyna – że jednak dla ciebie coś znaczę, a nie jak dla tych, co im tylko jedno w głowie.

\- Ale to nie tak! – próbował tłumaczyć się Michael. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwała mu Kate. – nie obchodzi mnie teraz to, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

\- Ale Kate! – krzyknął Michael za odchodzącą dziewczyną. – Poczekaj!

Dziewczyna jednak nie zatrzymała się, a Michaelowi dzisiejszego dnia nie było dane zaznać spokoju.

Michael jeszcze nigdy nie nudził się na lekcjach tak, jak dziś. Wciąż wracał w myślach do tej porannej sytuacji, kiedy to stwierdził, że nie wypatruje nikogo ważnego, a przecież każdy w tej szkole wiedział, że Michael rozgląda się za tą jedną dziewczyną, która stała wtedy koło niego, ale rzecz jasna on o tym nie wiedział. Gdy tylko próbował się skupić na słowach nauczycieli po chwili znów odpływał myślami do niej. Do jej ślicznych oczu, drobnej twarzy i tych boskich kształtów…

\- Middleton! – ryknęła mu nad uchem Mary Spears, która była dziś w zastępstwie na ich lekcji. – Czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś, co ja mówię?

\- Eee – zająknął się Michael. – Chyba nie koniecznie…

\- W takim razie postaraj się uczestniczyć w lekcji!

\- Tak jest…

Cała klasa ryknęła śmiechem. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, albo przynajmniej większość, czym zaprzątał sobie głowę Michael na zastępstwie. Zastępstwa z reguły miały to do siebie, że nikt nie czepiał się uczniów, jeśli ci zwyczajnie spali. Dzisiaj jednak profesor Spears nie pozwalała uczniom spać. Wymyślała najróżniejsze tematy, byleby uczniowie nie spali. Z tego, co dowiedział się potem Michael, Spears nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi gdyby nie to, że nagle zaczął strasznie głośno chrapać. Michael jednak nie przypominał sobie, kiedy zasnął i czy w ogóle zasnął. Skoro jednak chrapał, musiało się to wydarzyć. Michael nie był dziś wcale śpiący, lecz jednak zasnął. Nie chciało mu się roztrząsać tematu spania na lekcji, toteż poprzestał na tej jednej myśli. Po powrocie ze szkoły Michael nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Wraz z Chrisem postanowili odwiedzić swego długowiecznego przyjaciela Norberta White'a. Wkrótce po zjedzeniu obiadu i odrobieniu części zadanych zadań domowych, przyjaciele wyruszyli w drogę.

Norbert White mieszkał sobie samotnie w chatynce na skraju ogromnego, dzikiego lasu mieszanego. Przyjaciele wiedzieli, że lubił być sam, jednak od czasu do czasu odwiedzali go. Chłopak był w ich wieku i wychowywał się bez rodziców, gdyż ci porzucili go, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Znalazła go pewnego wieczoru jakaś starsza pani, która od tamtej pory opiekowała się Norbertem. Jednak ten którejś nocy uciekł, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie list z podziękowaniami za te wszystkie lata opieki nad nim. Teraz żył sobie sam. Gdy przyjaciele do niego wpadali, częstował ich jakimś dobrym fast foodem lub butelką wódki. Przyjaciołom to było na rękę, gdyż posiadanie przyjaciela poza murami szkoły pozwalało im na częstsze wypady z tamtego miejsca. Chłopaki nie lubili siedzieć zbyt długo w murach szkoły, a zwłaszcza Chris, który spędzał w szkole większość roku szkolnego. Michael i Herbert wyjeżdżali częściej, jednak również nie tak często, jakby tego chcieli. Gdy przyjaciele dotarli na miejsce, przy drzwiach chatki czekał już na nich ich przyjaciel. Był on postawnym człowiekiem. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto nie mieści się we własnej skórze, a to za sprawą potężnych mięśni. Miał krótkie, jasnozielone włosy i czerwone oczy.

\- A kogóż to moje oczęta widzą! – wykrzyknął na powitanie Norbert. – Właźcie do środeczka, a jakże!

Norbert zaprosił ich ręką do środka i gdy przyjaciele weszli, sam wszedł za nimi i zatrzasnął z głośnym hukiem drzwi domku.

\- No no, panowie – powiedział grubym głosem – toście dali się nabrać… Nim jednak przejdę do rzeczy chciałbym byście wiedzieli, iż nie jestem już tym Norbertem, jakiego znaliście.

Chris poruszył się niespokojnie i niemalże w tym samym momencie stał już przy Norbercie przykładając mu pięść do szczęki. Norbert uśmiechnął się, jak zwykł to robi zawsze i strząsnął rękę Chrisa ze swojej twarzy.

\- No no – powiedział z uznaniem. – Chyba ty jako jedyny nie dałeś się na to nabrać, nieprawdaż?

\- Ano – odparł Chris. – Widzisz. Jestem dość mądrym człowiekiem, tak więc nabranie mnie nie jest tak łatwe, jak to się tobie mogło wydawać, młody człowieku.

Norbert ryknął śmiechem tak głośnym, że aż zatrzęsły się szyby w oknach. Gdy już przestał się śmiać, a śmiał się dość długo, spojrzał na Chrisa swymi oczami w kolorze krwi i rzekł:

\- Ty nazywasz mnie młodym człowiekiem, stary pryku, a przecież obaj jesteśmy w tym samym wieku!

\- No wow – zauważył Chris. – Szybko do tego doszedłeś.

Michael przerwał im ten dialog i spytał Norberta, czy ten nie ma jakiejś flaszki na oddanie. Norbert stwierdził, że chyba coś ma i wręczył Michaelowi 0.7 czystej. Michael odkręcił butelkę i wyciągnął z plecaka kilka kieliszków.

\- Wiecie panowie – powiedział. – Gdybym był sam, to zapewne nie trudziłbym się noszeniem tego ciężkiego i nikomu do niczego nieprzydatnego szkła, natomiast jesteśmy tu w większym gronie i o ile chcemy się napić, musimy pić z kieliszków.

Wszyscy zgodzili się z nim i na razie w milczeniu przystąpili do degustacji trunku. Gdy wszyscy wypili już po kilka kieliszków, jako pierwszy odezwał się Chris.

\- To co planujesz zrobić z tą pięknością, Mike?

\- Z jaką pięknością? – spytał nierozumiejący Michael.

Chris westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę na dłoniach, a łokcie na kolanach i odparł głosem starego człowieka, który nie ma już nic w życiu do stracenia.

\- Z tą, co cię dziś zaczepiła jak stwierdziłeś, że nie oglądasz się za nikim ważnym.

Michael roześmiał się. Gdy już się uspokoił równie zmęczonym głosem powiedział:

\- No i co z tego, że chciałbym, by była dla mnie kimś ważnym, skoro ona tego nie chce? Co z tego, że przy niej serce mi się tłucze w piersi, jakby chciało wyrwać się z niej? Co z tego, że gdy widzę ją smutną, to i ja jestem smutny, gdy się uśmiecha to i ja się uśmiecham? Co z tego wszystkiego, skoro ona mnie nie chce!

Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał Chrisowi prosto w twarz. Przyjaciel przeraził się jego gwałtownym wybuchem. Chris położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i pchnął go z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Zrób coś szalonego – odezwał się Norbert.

\- To znaczy? – spytał z nadzieją Herbert.

\- No wiesz. Takie tam… Pocałuj ją z zaskoczenia, przytul może czy coś… – odparł chłopak.

Michael zaśmiał się jak szaleniec.

\- No chyba cię porąbało! – stwierdził. – Przecież wtedy jedynie dostanę w twarz.

\- Ja na twoim miejscu właśnie tak bym zrobił – odezwał się niespodziewanie Herbert. – No, a jeśli dostaniesz w twarz, ale najpierw odda pocałunek, to przynajmniej przez chwilę będziesz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

\- Ooo to to to! – zgodził się Norbert. – Też bym tak zrobił, gdyby mi się jakieś dziewczątko podobało. - Tyle, że ostatnio zauważyłem bardzo dziwną rzecz.

\- Co niby? – spytał Michael. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miało to związku z Kate. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że wcale się nie pomylił.

Otóż wracałem sobie pewnego wieczoru z lasu, bo jak wiecie, czasem się doń udaję. Gdy już wchodziłem na drogę łączącą mój dom z lasem, napotkałem pewną bardzo dziwną parę, która w dość dziwny sposób okazywała sobie miłość. Dziewczyna nie mogła być starsza od was i taka malutka. Chłopak natomiast był jej przeciwieństwem. Wysoki, dość postawny i miał bardzo rozbudowaną muskulaturę. Gdybym był człowiekiem, to z takiej odległości dużo bym nie usłyszał, lecz moje wilcze uszy pozwoliły mi usłyszeć nieco z tego, o czym rozmawiali, czy raczej kłócili się. Dziewczątko oskarżało chłopaka o zrujnowanie jej życia, o to, że przez niego już nikt normalny jej nie zachcę, że widzi, że to jest ostateczność ale i tak wolałaby spędzić resztę życia z jakimś wielkim stworem, niż z nim. Zdziwiłem się nieco, bo se myślałem, że udana z nich parka i że zaraz przejdą do czegoś głębszego, czego moje stare oczęta nie widziały od wieków. Nie przeliczyłem się. Jednak ci, zamiast chociażby się całować, zaczęli się przepychać na środku drogi. Wreszcie chłopak złapał dziewczynę za ręce unieruchamiając je za jej plecami i przycisnął do pobliskiego drzewa. Dziewczątko próbowało mu się wyrwać, a jakże, jednak było to bezcelowe, gdyż jak wam mówiłem wcześniej, chłopak był kilka razy silniejszy i większy od niej. A ja cóż mogłem zrobić. Strzeliłem typa w czerep by przypomnieć mu, jak powinien traktować damy. Chwilę po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyna odbiegła z płaczem tam, skąd przylazłem, a ja nie poszedłem za nią. Kilka razy jeszcze słuchy mnie dochodziły, co by znów widziano ich gdzieś razem również kłócących się. Mam ja przecie znajomków wśród zwierząt, więc te to i owo mogły podsłuchać nie dając się zauważyć.

Michaelowi opadła szczęka. Wiedział, że jest z nią coś nie tak. Mówiła mu ostatnio, że mimo tego, że są przyjaciółmi będą musieli na jakiś czas ograniczyć swe kontakty do minimum. Chłopak na samym początku nie chciał się na to zgodzić, jednak po długich prośbach dziewczyny w końcu przystał na tę propozycję. Teraz już wiedział, że to był błąd. Nie wiedział jednak, jak teraz to odkręcić. Wziął kolejny, potężny łyk ze swego kieliszka wciąż jeszcze pełnego i zaczął knuć podstępny plan. Do tego jednak potrzebował kilku chwil. Miał zamiar sprowokować tego człowieka, co śmiał napastować jego biedną, małą Kate. Nie wiedział jednak w jaki sposób może go sprowokować. Mimo tego, że oczywiste dla niego było to, że typa rozwścieczy jak mu się powie, że jego „dziewczyna" buja się z innym. Nie wiedział jednak, czy to będzie odpowiednie, zważając na to, do czego był zdolny. Chłopak musiał sobie jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Powrócił myślami do chwili obecnej.

\- Dobrze – mówił Herbert. – Przecież żaden z nas nie może sterować niczyim życiem!

\- Ale to jest bardzo poważna sprawa! – pieklił się Norbert. – Przecież po co ja wam to w ogóle mówiłem, jak nie macie zamiaru zająć się tą sprawą!

Chris położył dłoń w uspokajającym geście na ramieniu przyjaciela. Ten, ocknąwszy się jakby z transu, nieco spokojniejszym już głosem powiedział:

\- W takim razie, skoro wy nie macie zamiaru zająć się tym, to zrobię to sam.

\- Czekaj! – przerwał mu Michael. – Ale czym się zająć?

\- No tą sprawą, co to ją przedstawiłem przecież – warknął zniecierpliwiony Norbert. – Z tą dziewczyną. Ale ty pewnie i tego nie słyszałeś.

\- No właśnie słyszałem i myślę, co by można mu zrobić – odparł Michael. – Tylko jak na razie nic bez udziału jej nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Cholera! – ryknął Norbert. – Patrzcie, która to już godzina jest! Chyba musicie zawijać!

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na zegar wiszący na ścianie i aż usiedli z powrotem na krzesłach. Dochodziła właśnie dziewiętnasta, a oni musieli jeszcze przedostać się do szkoły. Szybko więc pożegnali się z przyjacielem i ruszyli w powrotną drogę do szkoły.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Chris podczas przedzierania się przez las.

\- Coraz mniej mi się to podoba – odpowiedział Michael. – Ale wiesz. Jak zrywała wtedy ze mną kontakt, to nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałbym się usłyszeć czegoś takiego.

\- No ja też – dodał Herbert. – Zawsze uważałem, że śliczna z niej dziewczyna, ale nigdy nie posunąłbym się do czegoś takiego.

Chris potknął się o wystający korzeń drzewa i przeklął głośno. Gdy chłopak odzyskał równowagę, powiedział:

\- To i ja się czegoś takiego nie spodziewałem. Jednak jeśli mamy takie okoliczności, a nie inne, to nie uważacie, że musimy coś z tym zrobić?

\- Ale co my możemy z tym zrobić! – warknął Herbert. – Nie pamiętasz, co mieliśmy za wtrącanie się do spraw innych w ostatnim roku?

Chris wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pamiętam – mruknął. – Ale akurat jej musimy pomóc niezależnie, co by się jej działo.

\- A dlaczego akurat jej musimy pomóc, hem? – spytał wściekły Michael. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się wtajemniczanie przyjaciół w swój śmieszny plan. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiał to zrobić.

\- Bo jest dla ciebie kimś ważnym, kretynie – warknął zniecierpliwiony Chris. – Ja tam przynajmniej mam zamiar jej pomóc, lub tobie, o ile wymyśliłeś jakiś plan zemsty na tym pomiocie.

Michael uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Wiedział, że gdyby również Chris czuł coś więcej do Kate, na pewno nie zawahałby się mu o tym powiedzieć. Wolał jednak mieć pewność, że na tym polu manewrów pozostanie sam, poza tym plugawym człowiekiem. Michael uważał, że zmuszanie kogoś do robienia czegoś nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Sam nigdy tego nie robił i nie uważał, żeby miało to zmuszającemu przysporzyć więcej sympatii od osoby zmuszanej. Nie chciał jednak zbyt szybko wyciągać zbyt pochopnych wniosków dotyczących tego człowieka. Może przecież być tak, że Norbertowi coś się przewidziało, albo że tak naprawdę dziewczyna wcale mu się nie wyrywała, tylko właśnie sama się do niego przysuwała, a on ją od siebie odpychał mówiąc jej, że on nie może? Albo wcale jej do niczego nie zmuszał, tylko ona bardzo naciskała? W tę ostatnią wersję jednak za bardzo nie mógł, a może nie chciał uwierzyć. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał jednak uwierzyć w coś. Poczuł, że zderza się z czymś twardym. Okazało się, że wpadł na drzewo. Już miał się od niego odwrócić i pójść dalej, gdy Chris wykrzyknął:

\- Patrz! Tu jest coś napisane!

\- Rzeczywiście – mruknął Michael.

Chłopak przeczytał napis na korze drzewa. Wyciągnął z plecaka kartkę i długopis i zaczął przepisywać tekst. Po chwili miał już wszystko na kartce z wyjątkiem zadania, które postanowił rozwiązać teraz. Zdziwił się, gdyż było ono bardzo proste, gdyż chłopak dysponował bogatym słownictwem. Już po kilku chwilach Michael miał na kartce hasło składające się z kilku wyrazów.

Przyjdź 24go. Dłużej tak nie wytrzymam.

Po dotarciu do szkoły, przyjaciele musieli wytłumaczyć się nauczycielom ze swojej nieobecności, jednak to nie przysporzyło im więcej trudności i już po chwili wszyscy kładli się spać po ciężkim dniu.

Następny dzień wcale nie cieszył Michaela. Wolał, żeby ten już dobiegł końca, i by mógł wreszcie wprowadzić swój plan w życie. W szkole jak zwykle nie miał co robić. Na lekcjach przysypiał, a gdy któryś z nauczycieli budził go zadawał mu pytanie, co też go tak zmęczyło, że już od samego rana śpi, Michael odpowiadał, że to nie ich interes dzisiaj, za co obrywał przeróżne szlabany. Któremuś nauczycielowi wreszcie znudziło się dawanie szlabanów, więc ten zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć, że jeśli się nie uspokoi to pójdzie do dyrektora. To wcale nie przestraszyło Michaela. Bezczelnie warknął mu w twarz, że dyrektora może sobie wsadzić w swój wielki zad, po czym wybiegł z klasy. Pobiegł do budynku mieszkalnego i zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju wszelkimi znanymi sobie środkami tak, by nikt niepowołany nie dostał się do środka, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nie wiedział, że Ona też jest w tym pomieszczeniu. Gdy już ją dostrzegł nieco go to zdziwiło. Nie wiedział przecież, co ona tu robi i dlaczego nie jest u siebie. Po chwili jednak odegnał te myśli w najciemniejszy kąt swego umysłu i więcej nie zaprzątał sobie nimi głowy. Cieszył się tym, że jest teraz z nim. Po chwili usłyszał, że dziewczyna pociąga nosem. Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej i zauważył, że ta płacze. Podszedł więc do niej i zagadnął przyjaznym tonem:

\- Coś się stało?

Dziewczyna jednak nie odezwała się. Mało tego, nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Michael więc postanowił przejść do bardziej wydawało mu się odpowiednich środków. Położył dłoń na twarzy dziewczyny i podniósł jej głowę do góry tak, by spojrzała mu w oczy. Niebieskie spojrzały w niebieskie i oboje zatonęli w tym spojrzeniu. Nie liczyły się smutki i żale. Nie liczyły się mijające lekcje i przyjaciele, którzy szukali ich po całym ośrodku. Nie liczył się upływający czas, który śmiejąc się szyderczo w twarz tej dwójce nastolatków szedł nieubłaganie do przodu. Nie liczyło się już nic, gdy stali tak patrząc sobie w oczy. Cały świat przestał istnieć. Żadne z nich nie chciało przerywać tej ciszy. Mike stwierdził, że w zasadzie to nie ma po co jej przerywać, skoro dziewczyna tak pięknie wygląda i przestała wreszcie płakać. Mało tego, przestała płakać właśnie przez niego! Pozwolił sobie znów zatonąć w spojrzeniu tych ślicznych, niebieskich oczu. Po dość długim czasie, jak mu się później wydawało, oderwał spojrzenie od jej oczu i wyciągnął ramiona. Nie miał pojęcia, czy robi dobrze. Nie chciał jednak stracić tej jednej chwili, w której dziewczyna była mu bliższa niż kiedykolwiek ostatnio. Kate nie czekała długo na nic więcej. Wtuliła się w chłopaka i oddychała głęboko. Michael objął ją delikatnie. Pozostawił jej jednak swobodę ruchu. Gdyby chciała mu się wyrwać, nie trzymałby jej wcale. Dziewczyna jednak nie zamierzała się wyrywać. Oparła mu policzek na policzku i oddychała głęboko, by się do końca uspokoić. Po jakimś czasie chłopak usłyszał jej szept. Był tak cichy i tak delikatny, że mógłby słuchać jej szepczącej przez całe wieki. Jednak ona niestety dla niego, a może i stety, powiedziała tylko jedno słowo, choć tak dużo dla niego znaczące słowo dziękuję.

Nazajutrz po treningu Kate, Michael postanowił ją odprowadzić do jej tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Przedtem jednak, dość niechętnie zastosował się do rady przyjaciół. Gdy schodziła po schodach z piątego piętra, zatrzymał ją i obrócił się do niej przodem. Mimo tego, że stał przynajmniej dwa stopnie niżej, nadal był od niej wyższy. Nieśmiało spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy, a gdy ta odwzajemniła spojrzenie, cicho zapytał:

\- Masz kogoś?

Dziewczyna speszyła się lekko. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i odparła cicho:

\- Pewnie przez jeszcze długi czas nie będę miała nikogo, a co?

Michael nie odpowiedział, tylko przyciągnął ją delikatnie do siebie. Położył jej dłoń na karku, muskając delikatnie skórę palcami. Minimalnie przyciągnął głowę dziewczyny w swoim kierunku. O dziwo, Kate wcale nie zamierzała protestować. Delikatnie musnął usta dziewczyny swoimi, i gdy ta chciała pocałować go głębiej, Mike delikatnie się od niej odsunął, lekko się do niej uśmiechając. Furia mignęła w oczach dziewczyny, jednak po chwili znikła. Teraz to ona zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Przysunęła się do Michaela lekko, musnęła jego wargi swoimi po czym z niewinną minką odsunęła się od niego. Michael tym razem nie miał zamiaru się z nią bawić. Przyciągnął ją do siebie mocniej i delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo, skierował jej głowę w kierunku swojej. Już po chwili ich usta zwarły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Ich języki, najpierw nieco niepewnie, jakby to był ich pierwszy pocałunek, muskały się, a gdy poznali już nieco bardziej swe upodobania w tej kwestii zwarły się w namiętnym tańcu.

Michaela obudził głośny wrzask Chrisa. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ten imbecyl, jak go teraz nazywał w myślach, śmie przerywać mu tak piękny sen.

„Zaraz! – pomyślał i palnął się w czoło, aż klasnęło. – Czy to był tylko sen?"

\- Wstawaj, hipisie jeden! – ryknął mu Harry wprost do ucha i oblał go wodą. Chris nie byłby sobą, gdyby również nie oblał Michaela wodą. Tak oto znów całe dormitorium zalane było wodą, jak we wrześniu. Michael podniósł się z podłogi, cały obolały, przemęczony, niewyspany, podniecony i mokry, po czym powlókł się do łazienki, by doprowadzić się do jako takiego stanu używalności. Gdy już to zrobił, wszyscy w piątkę ruszyli do wielkiej sali, by spożyć śniadanie. Po śniadaniu na lekcje, a po lekcjach Michael miał zamiar opowiedzieć swym przyjaciołom o swym dziwnym śnie. Śnie, który jak się miał potem dowiedzieć, trwał niemalże dwa tygodnie.

\- No… Tak właśnie mniej więcej się to przedstawia – dodał na koniec. – Co o tym myślicie?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to – odezwał się Harry – że spałeś ponad tydzień, rzucałeś się po łóżku jak jakiś szaleniec, potem jęczałeś coś o niezwykle miękkich i pachnących włosach, cudnej, gładkiej twarzy, drobnych, cudownych ramionach, w których zawsze możesz szukać ukojenia po nieprzespanej nocy lub wyczerpującym dniu, jakimś pijaku Norbercie, dziwnych lekcjach, płaczu Kate i wreszcie pocałunku na schodach, trudno mi myśleć coś innego niż to, że jesteś totalnym psychem.

\- No cóż. – Michael wzruszył ramionami. – A wy, panowie?

Chris potwierdził to, co przed chwilą powiedział Harry. Herbert stwierdził, że woli się nie wypowiadać, a Ron powiedział, że teraz najwyższy czas na to, by pójść pomiętosić się z Hermionką.


	27. Święta

Dzień Halloween, czyli trzydziesty pierwszy października, nadszedł niespodziewanie prędko. Dla wszystkich poza Huncwotami był to dzień upragniony i dość długo wyczekiwany, gdyż to właśnie w ten dzień miał odbyć się bal Halloweenowy. Poza Huncwotami, gdyż Ci gdyby nie to, że prawie każdy z nich miał dziewczynę, najchętniej na ten bal nie udaliby się wcale. No może z wyjątkiem Michaela, który nie miał dziewczyny, pomimo tego jednak na ów bal szedł z wielką radością, gdyż jak on sam twierdził, szedł z dziewczyną swych marzeń. Ten komentarz, wygłoszony dwudziestego piątego października, niesamowicie rozbawił resztę paczki, ponieważ, jak to oni twierdzili, Michael i Kate już od dawna mają się ku sobie, jednak przez ostatnie miesiące zbyt się poróżnili, by zacząć teraz ze sobą chodzić. Było dla nich jednak pewne, że wrócą do siebie już w najbliższym czasie. Nie wiedzieli jednak kiedy to się dokładnie stanie i prawdę mówiąc, nikogo z nich to nie obchodziło. Liczyło się dla nich tylko to, że mogli być w tak cudownym miejscu jakim jest Hogwart. Drugą ważną dla nich rzeczą było to, że mieli siebie nawzajem, i że w każdej sytuacji mogli na sobie polegać. Czy to nieodrobione wypracowanie na eliksiry, czy nieprzygotowany esej z transmutacji, czy po prostu szczera rozmowa z kimś w cztery oczy. Przyjaciele zawsze i wszędzie byli dla siebie. Nawet na oddzielnych szlabanach mogli się ze sobą komunikować, a to ostatnie za pomocą niezwykle rzadko nabywanego od tak po prostu daru umiejętnego używania telepatii tak, by nie starać się mówić do osoby, która nie była zamierzonym odbiorcą słów. Oczywiście nie można tu mówić o słowach jako słowach, bardziej jako myślowej manifestacji słów. Tym czasem jednak był trzydziesty pierwszy października i wszystkie dziewczęta zapewne gorączkowo przeszukiwały swe dormitoria w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego stroju na tę okazję. Gdyby Huncwoci to widzieli, zapewne zastanawialiby się, dlaczego dziewczyny nie zrobiły tego wcześniej. Przecież zawsze były takie przygotowane. Nie stroiłyby się, gdyby wiedziały, jaki ma być dzisiejszy bal.

Chris usiadł pod drzewem i odetchnął głęboko świeżym, październikowym powietrzem. Nie chciało mu się nic robić, a biorąc pod uwagę szaleństwo jego dziewczyny, tym bardziej odechciewało mu się robienia czegokolwiek związanego lub nie z dzisiejszym balem. Było trzeba jednak znaleźć resztę paczki, toteż po kilkunastu minutach Chris z niezbyt wyraźną miną niechętnie podniósł się spod drzewa i ruszył na poszukiwanie.

„Gdybym miał tą śmieszną mapę – pomyślał – wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze".

Jednak Chris nie miał mapy, więc musiał przemierzać zamek o własnych nogach. To zadanie wcale mu się nie uśmiechało, gdyż przyjaciele mogli być dosłownie wszędzie, a zamek do małych nie należał. Cóż mógł jednak poradzić. Przeszedł się po parterze, jednak w pobliskich komnatach nikogo nie było, gdyż drzwi były zamknięte, a zaklęcie wykrywające innych nikogo nie wykryło w promieniu najbliższych pięter, czy raczej jednego piętra. Logicznym było to, że w lochach znajdują się Ślizgoni, toteż nie miał zamiaru iść w tamtym kierunku, więc udał się na piętro pierwsze. Było to dość dobrym posunięciem, gdyż zza roku, do którego się zbliżał, wyszła pozostała część paczki. Herbert spojrzał na Chrisa jak na wariata i przez zaciśnięte zęby wysyczał swe pytanie:

\- Gdzie ty się szlajasz, Night!

Chris westchnął ciężko. Postanowił nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Chciał jednak wiedzieć, gdzie też podziewali się jego przyjaciele, więc sam wyskoczył z czymś podobnym. Herbert spojrzał na niego ciężko i stwierdził, że to nie jego interes. Natomiast Harry uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział, że przygotowywali salę na bal. Chris westchnął ciężko i dołączył do przyjaciół, którzy szli w kierunku pokoju wspólnego.

\- Nigdy nie było tu takich tłumów – westchnął Herbert przedzierając się przez zatłoczony pokój wspólny. – Przecież nie ma gdzie usiąść!

Chris westchnął ciężko. Michael zauważył, że Chris jest dziś wyjątkowo markotny. Postanowił później sprawdzić, dlaczego tak jest. Teraz jednak musieli znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce do siedzenia. Najlepiej takie, by mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Nie zanosiło się jednak na to, że nagle zwolni się jakieś miejsce, więc przyjaciele opuścili pokój wspólny i udali się do pokoju życzeń. Rozsiedli się w miękkich fotelach wyczarowanych przez pokój, a Chris poprosił o szklaneczkę whisky dla siebie. Michael postanowił teraz wcielić swój plan w życie, zanim komukolwiek przyjdzie zapytać o cokolwiek innego.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, stary? – spytał Michael po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Nic, co by mogło cię zainteresować – westchnął Chris. – Po prostu, jestem dziś trochę zmęczony i jakoś nie bardzo chcę iść na ten śmieszny bal!

Michael położył Chrisowi dłoń na ramieniu, jednak ten ją strącił i warknął, by nikt go nie dotykał, więc Michael zajął ponownie swoje miejsce i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela tak, jakby chciał wzrokiem spojrzeć w głąb jego duszy. Chris jednak odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał gdzieś przed siebie. Herbert nie wytrzymał tego milczenia i zagadnął:

\- przydałoby się ogarnąć coś ciekawego, nieprawdaż?

Chris jedynie wzruszył ramionami i znów pogrążył się w myślach. Nikt z reszty siedzących w pokoju wspólnych przyjaciół nie wiedział, o co tak naprawdę chodzi Chrisowi. Od rana przecież było wszystko w porządku, a nagle stało się coś, co zmieniło humor Chrisa o 180 stopni. Gdyby jeszcze powiedział, co to spowodowało, wtedy przynajmniej jeden z nich byłby wstanie mu pomóc. A tak ani Herbert, ani Michael, ni Harry ani Ron nie był wstanie pomóc przyjacielowi. Herbert kontynuował:

\- No, wiecie… Jakoś trzeba urozmaicić ten wieczór. Przecież nie może być tak, że będzie tylko uczta, potem jakaś potańcówa, a my, szkolna elita kretynów nic nie wymyśli na dzisiejszy wieczór!

Chris niespodziewanie przytaknął ochoczo, po czym roześmiał się szczerze. Herberta to nieco zdziwiło, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- A masz już jakiś pomysł? – spytał Chris. – Bo ja jakoś nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, choć mnie to martwi.

\- Aaa! – ryknął Michael. – To o to mu chodziło!

Chris spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę.

\- A co myślałeś, że o co mi chodziło? – spytał.

\- No nie wiem – mruknął Michael. – Myślałem, że może cię Sue rzuciła czy coś…

\- Stary! – odezwał się Herbert. – Jego to nigdy by raczej nie rzuciła. Prędzej on to zrobi, niż ona. Jest na to zbyt grzeczną…

\- To może jednak – przerwał mu Ron – wymyślimy coś interesującego, zamiast się tu kłócić?

\- Gdyby nie to, – odezwał się Michael – że eliksir wielosokowy waży się miesiąc, i że nie mamy żadnej części Lorda Walitorta, to moglibyśmy zaaranżować pojawienie się wężowej gęby w wielkiej sali na naszej imprezce.

Chris palnął się ręką w czoło i jęknął z bólu, który sam sobie zadał. Postanowił podsunąć chłopakom pewien pomysł, którego realizacji nie był pewien, jednak mógł on się udać, jeśli zachowaliby odpowiednie środki ostrożności.

\- Pamiętacie, jak byliśmy u niego jakoś we wrześniu? – spytał Chris.

\- No – odpowiedział Herbert. – A co to ma do tego?

\- Przecież się zapowiedział!

\- Ty chyba żartujesz! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Nie mam zamiaru go tu ściągać!

\- Oj Pottuś, daj spokój! – powiedział lekceważąco Chris. – Przecież on Ci nic nie zrobił.

\- Jak nie zrobił! – wykłócał się Potter. – Przecież on na każdym kroku pragnie mnie zabić!

Przyjaciele roześmiali się najgłośniej, jak potrafili. Harry zacisnął zęby ze złości i wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Wycelowawszy w Chrisa ryknął:

\- Drętwota!

Chris rzucił się na ziemię, by uniknąć zaklęcia lecącego w jego stronę. Wyjąwszy różdżkę z kieszeni, wycelował nią w Harry'ego i zagroził:

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Potter! Jeszcze raz rzucisz we mnie drętwotą, czy innym paskudnym zaklęciem z dziedziny białej, czarnej czy jakiejkolwiek innej magii, potraktuje cię najgorszym zaklęciem, jakie mam w swym repertuarze!

Harry prychnął.

\- Przecież ty nie znasz żadnych zaklęć – powiedział drwiąco.

Chris rzuciłby się na niego z pięściami gdyby nie to, że Michael rzucił się na niego, żeby go powstrzymać. Obaj przyjaciele tłukli się tarzając się po całym cudownie miękkim dywanie na podłodze pokoju życzeń.

\- Możecie przestać? – spytał Herbert. – Mieliśmy pogadać o tym, co ogarniemy na ten dzisiejszy wieczór. Zamiast tego wy wolicie się tłuc, jak jakieś niedojrzałe dzieci!

\- Sam jesteś dziecko! – sarknął Chris uwalniając się od wyjątkowo nieudanej dźwigni Michaela. – Jak masz jakiś pomysł, to może go podsuniesz, a nie ciągle plujesz się do każdego, że wszyscy się kłócą i ty jako jedyny jesteś poważny!

\- Zamieńmy się w zwierzęta – oświadczył z dumą Herbert. – Potter będzie wężem…

\- Dlaczego ja! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Ja mogę być lwem, a nie jakimś obślizgłym gadem!

\- Chris będzie lwem…

\- Oo to to to!

\- Ja będę cudownym jednorożcem, Ron będzie feniksem a nasz kochany Michael będzie wilkołakiem.

\- No dobra – zgodził się Michael. – Ale dzisiaj nie ma pełni.

\- No to co? – prychnął Herbert. – Nie musisz być takim prawdziwym wilkołakiem, tylko zrobimy taką iluzję czy coś. No albo będziesz wilkiem

\- Mogę już być tym wilkiem – zgodził się Michael. – Szkoda, że nie ma tu lunatyczka. Podejrzewam, że śmiechnąłby sobie z tego.

\- Zapewne – przyznał Chris. – Choć nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł.

\- Widzieliście gdzieś ostatnio rogacza? – wtrącił niespodziewanie Ron.

\- No przecież tu jestem! – powiedział Harry. – Cały czas tu siedzę, a ten mnie nawet nie widzi…

\- Ty – palnął Herbert – możesz być co najwyżej rogaczkiem, rogasiątkiem albo rogaśkiem.

Harry utkwił swe przenikliwe spojrzenie zielonych oczu w Chrisie. Zapewne już chciał się na niego rzucić, jednak Chris w porę się odsunął i machnął ręką w uspokajającym geście. Harry zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce w cudownie miękkim fotelu i odprężył się nieco.

\- no dobra – zgodził się niechętnie. – Może być ten Rogasiek, ale w takim razie Chris to Łapsko.

\- Dobra! – uśmiechnął się Chris. – Ja tam mogę być Łapskiem!

\- Syriusz będzie wściekły – stwierdził Ron.

\- Niby dlaczego? – spytał Chris.

\- No jak to? – zdziwił się Ron. – Przecież podpieprzyłeś mu ksywę!

\- W tym momencie Hipolita powiedziałaby, żebyś się wyrażał – powiedział ze śmiechem Herbert.

\- Ona się nazywa Hermiona, a nie Hipolita! – zaprotestował Ron. – po tych kilku miesiącach mógłbyś to wreszcie zapamiętać!

\- Ah, ta Hermenegilda – droczył się Herbert. – Jest taka pięęęękna!

\- Hermijonina – mruknął Harry.

\- Zamknąć się! – wrzasnął wściekły rudzielec.

\- Dobra już! – zgodził się niechętnie Harry. – Może być Hildegarda, skoro tak bardzo się upierasz.

\- W ten dzisiejszy dzień, który dla wielu jest dniem bardzo przyjemnym, gdyż mogą oderwać się od nauki – produkował się Dumbledore – chciałbym życzyć najpierw wszystkim smacznego, a następnie miłej zabawy.

Na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie, podobnie jak na uczcie na początek roku. Półmiski z pieczonymi ziemniaczkami, pieczeniami z indyka, Karkówka w niesamowitym sosie o lekko kwaśnawym posmaku, Pieczenie wieprzowe i wiele, wiele innych bardzo dobrych i lubianych przez Hogwartczyków dań porozstawiane były po całych pięciu stołach w wielkiej sali. Ron i Chris, jakby jakieś zwierzęta, zaczęli nakładać na talerze wszystko, co im się nawinęło pod ręce. Już po chwili ich talerze wypełnione były mieszanką jedzenia taką, jakiej jeszcze nikt nigdzie nie widział. Harry tylko spojrzał na to spod przymrużonych powiek i powrócił do zapełniania swojego talerza tłuczonymi ziemniakami i. Ron natomiast zaczął wpychać w siebie łyżkę ziemniaków za łyżką. Zagryzał to jeszcze pieczenią z indyka, udźcem baranim i stekiem wampirzym, przynajmniej tak nazywał się ten kawał mięsa. W niczym jednak nie przypominał niczego, co powstało z wampira. Harry był już przyzwyczajony do sposobu jedzenia Rona, jednak Michael widział to dopiero po raz drugi, więc patrzył na to z lekką odrazą. Harry wpakował mu łokieć pod żebra, więc Michael utkwił spojrzenie w Kate, więc Harry rąbnął go jeszcze raz. Michael nie miał wyboru. Spojrzał na swój talerz zapełniony po brzegi, jednak nie tak jak Rona czy Chrisa i zaczął jeść. Nie jadł jednak długo, gdyż przerwała mu jego partnerka na bal. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała prosząco. Podniósł się więc i poszedł z nią gdzieś w kąt wielkiej sali. Zauważywszy to Albus Dumbledore wstał ze swego miejsca i uciszył wszystkich, jednocześnie przerywając ucztę. Ron westchnął ciężko i zagapił się w swój pusty talerz, który lśnił czystością tak, jakby nikt nigdy na nim nic nie jadł.

\- Skoro pan Middleton już skończył to myślę, że wszyscy już się najedli – zagrzmiał Dumbledore wpatrując się radośnie w Michaela, który stał w kącie sali z Kate i o czymś z nią rozmawiał. – W takim razie myślę, że możemy już zaprosić naszych gości, którzy zagrają nam dzisiaj. Będą to…

Dumbledore przerwał, napawając się ciszą. W wielkiej sali dało się wyczuć niemalże namacalne napięcie, towarzyszące wszystkim chcącym dowiedzieć się, któż taki zagra na dzisiejszym balu.

\- Przecież ja miałem to jeszcze jeść! – ryknął Ron zagłuszając słowa dyrektora, który właśnie w tym momencie wymówił nazwę zespołu, który miał zaszczyt pojawić się dzisiejszej nocy w Hogwarcie.

\- Panie Weasley! – krzyknęła przez całą salę McGonagall. – Nie powinieneś przerywać dyrektorowi, gdy mówi! Jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, a odejmę Gryffindorowi punkty, a następnie wyślę list do twojej matki!

Ślizgoni jak jeden mąż ryknęli gromkim śmiechem, ponownie zagłuszając to, co właśnie w tej chwili miał powiedzieć dyrektor. Albus miał już tego dość, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni swej niesamowicie rzucającej się w oczy szaty i machnął nią krótko. Cała sala natychmiast zamilkła, a on wreszcie mógł dokończyć to, co zaczął.

\- Fatalne jędze – powiedział Cicho, jednak przez zalegającą w wielkiej sali ciszę wszyscy doskonale usłyszeli głos starca.

Dziewczyny, które były fankami tego dość nudnego według Michaela zespołu zaczęły klaskać i piszczeć jak opętane. Chłopcy zaś powstrzymali się od nadmiernego klaskania i zachowywania się, jak rozpieszczone małolaty. Klasnęli kilka razy i uprzejmie zagapili się w ścianę naprzeciw. Dumbledore klasnął kilka razy w dłonie, by uciszyć rozgadaną gawiedź i życząc wszystkim dobrej zabawy, machnął kilka razy różdżką. Stoły natychmiast zniknęły z wielkiej sali, udostępniając miejsce do tańczenia. Zamiast nich pojawiło się kilkanaście mniejszych stolików zastawionych przekąskami, by każdy chcący coś zjeść mógł udać się do stolika ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, by coś przekąsić i spokojnie porozmawiać. Do jednego ze stolików udali się właśnie Kate z Michaelem. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i wpatrzyli się w siebie jak w obrazki. Po chwili Michael przerwał te niezręczną ciszę zapraszając dziewczynę do tańca. Kate zgodziła się z uśmiechem i para udała się na parkiet, by włączyć się w tłum roztańczonych nastolatków. Jak Michael dostrzegł, nie tylko nastolatków, gdyż Dumbledore szalał nieopodal z profesorką transmutacji, McGonagall. Zaś w dalszej odległości, jakby starając się nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi na swe dziwne zachowanie, bujali się w rytm muzyki James i Lily. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawać by się mogło, że są w sobie bardzo zakochani, i że nie widzą niczego ani nikogo poza sobą. Po dłuższym przypatrzeniu się im Michael jednak dostrzegł, że para wymienia się nerwowo jakimiś spostrzeżeniami. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, o czym gadają rodzice jego przyjaciela, lecz bardziej chciał tańczyć z dziewczyną swych marzeń, toteż przestał przypatrywać się Jamesowi i Lily i spojrzał na swą partnerkę myśląc, że ta nie zauważyła tego, że wcale na nią nie patrzył i jej nie słuchał. Kate jednak nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dostrzegła tego, że ten, który jej się podobał i ten, któremu się podobała, prawie wcale nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Spojrzała w tym kierunku co on i aż ciarki przeszły ją po plecach. Lily właśnie zdjęła zaklęcie maskujące ze swego lewego przedramienia, na którym wyraźnie na tle jasnej skóry czerniał mroczny znak. Dostrzegła również, że jej partner znów powrócił myślami do niej. Była mu wdzięczna za to, jednak trochę martwiła się o Harry'ego. Raczej nie chciała, by ten stracił rodziców. Postanowiła spędzić kilka miłych chwil z Michaelem, a potem pod pretekstem wymknięcia się do łazienki napomknąć dyrektorowi o tym, co dostrzegła. Kilka piosenek później Kate chciała wyrwać się Michaelowi, by pod pretekstem pójścia do łazienki znaleźć dyrektora i oznajmić mu co zobaczyła, jednak on spytał cicho:

\- Widziałaś to?

\- Co? – szepnęła.

\- No… – kontynuował Michael. – Mroczny znak.

Kate wzdrygnęła się Lekko. Michael zauważywszy to otoczył dziewczynę ramionami i lekko przyciągnął do siebie. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego z wdzięcznością i westchnęła cichutko.

\- Widziałam to – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Właśnie chciałam pod pretekstem wyjścia do łazienki pójść do dyrektora, żeby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

To powiedziawszy zarumieniła się aż po cebulki włosów. Michael spojrzał na jej zarumienioną twarz i lekko cmoknął ją w usta.

\- Uroczo się rumienisz, kotku – szepnął lekko przygryzając jej ucho.

\- Ej! – pisnęła dziewczyna mocniej wtulając się w niego. – Nie za bardzo słodzisz, hem?

Michael uśmiechnął się tylko i poprowadził dziewczynę przez tłum roztańczonych par w kierunku stolika, przy którym jeszcze do niedawna siedział dyrektor w towarzystwie kilka osób z kadry nauczycielskiej. Michael zauważył, że dołączyli do niego wszyscy Huncwoci wraz ze swoimi partnerkami. W dziesiątkę podeszli do dyrektora i przeprosili go grzecznie, po czym wyjaśnili całą sytuację. Herbert odwrócił się wiedziony jakimś instynktem i dostrzegł, że James i Lily właśnie znikają w wejściu z wielkiej sali. Szybko więc przeprosił swą dziewczynę, Emily, która wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek i popędził za wychodzącymi Potterami. Pogoń nie trwała długo, gdyż zgubił ich pod zakazanym lasem. Herbert przeklął pod nosem i deportował się do wielkiej sali. Podszedł do Dumbledore'a, którego już nie było w jego dawnym miejscu. Zdziwiony rozejrzał się po wielkiej sali, w której panował tak wielki harmider, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Na środku sali dostrzegł jego dziewczynę i przyjaciół, którzy wypatrywali go w tłumie. Podszedł więc do nich i zapytał:

\- Skąd tu takie tłumy?

\- Teraz nasz występ – stwierdził Michael.

\- Mi się to wcale nie uśmiecha! – protestowała Kate. – Nie mam zamiaru cię nigdzie puścić!

\- Oj Kate – mówił cicho Michael próbując delikatnie wyrwać się dziewczynie. – Przecież do ciebie wrócę!

\- Nie! – protestowała zacieklej dziewczyna kurczowo uczepiwszy się Michaela. – Miałeś spędzić ze mną cały bal!  
\- Jak tylko zaśpiewamy, to do ciebie wrócę – starał się przekonać ją Mike.

\- Obiecujesz? – spytała cicho.

\- No pewnie – szepnął Michael.

Kate puściła go niechętnie i odwróciła się do dziewczyn. Zagadnęła je cicho o coś, a już po chwili dziewczęta wesoło rozmawiając odeszły do jakiegoś stolika.

\- No – zacierał ręce Chris. – To możemy jechać z tym koksem.

Przyjaciele udali się na opustoszałą scenę. Zawołali również ze sobą Petera, który miał przygrywać na perkusji, gdyż Chris stwierdził, że ten utwór wykracza poza jego kompetencje. Oczywiście to nie było prawdą, jednak nikt nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z Chrisem. Chłopak najwidoczniej po prostu nie miał ochoty grać tego utworu, gdyż albo postanowił śpiewać wraz z innymi, lub po prostu nie chciał popisywać się swymi umiejętnościami perkusisty, które u niejednego wywołałyby kompleksy. Herbert postanowił zarapować pierwszą zwrotkę. Refren mieli zaśpiewać wszyscy z podziałem na głosy, a drugą zwrotkę wziął Chris. Przyjaciele nie byli pewni, czy taki gatunek muzyki spodoba się komukolwiek, jednak postanowili spróbować. Zwrotka wywołała u niektórych uśmiechy na twarzy, przyszedł więc czas na refren i na drugą zwrotkę.

„póki się pali to siądź przy kominku, spójrz w ogień, niech się pali. Niech doleją oliwy ci, co boją się być sami, bo cała noc jeszcze przed nami jest! – zaśpiewali. – siądź przy kominku, spójrz w ogień, niech się pali. Niech doleją oliwy ci, co boją się być sami, bo cała noc jeszcze przed nami!" (muzyka)

Cała sala wybuchła gromkimi oklaskami. Huncwoci byli niezwykle z siebie zadowoleni. Nie myśleli, że ta piosenka wzbudzi aż takie uczucia w Hogwartczykach. Przecież nikt z nich nie był w tamtych czasach i raczej nie słuchał takiej muzyki. Po zakończeniu występu Dumbledore podszedł do Huncwotów. Podniósł rękę, by uciszyć wielką salę i powiedział radosnym głosem:

\- Z pewnością cała noc jeszcze jest przed nami! Dziękuję bardzo serdecznie naszym chłopcom, no i oczywiście zachęcam do dalszej zabawy! Skrzaty domowe mają dla was jeszcze masę przeróżnych przekąsek, a Fatalne Jędze w swoim repertuarze na pewno znajdą tyle utworów, byśmy mogli bawić się całą noc!

Po tej przemowie Dumbledore zszedł ze sceny i ruszył w kierunku stolika, przy którym obecnie siedział. Minął go jednak i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Gdzieś nieopodal Huncwotów ktoś krzyknął:

\- Zajebiście! Wychodzi dyrektor!

\- Ależ oczywiście, że wychodzę! – odkrzyknął Dumbledore. – Wszyscy nauczyciele idą ze mną, poza Syriuszem Blackiem, który postanowił pilnować porządku.

W sali wybuch potężny gwar. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się, że jak to, ktoś ma ich pilnować? Przecież są już dorośli!

\- Ależ spokojnie! – grzmiał Dumbledore. Jego donośny głos bez trudu przebił się przez wrzask kilkuset uczniowskich gardeł. – Z pewnością nie będzie wam przeszkadzał. Jestem skłonny stwierdzić, że będzie doskonale bawił się razem z wami.

Zachichotał na koniec i wraz z prawie całą kadrą nauczycielską opuścił wielką salę. W wielkiej sali pozostał jedynie Syriusz oraz reszta Hogwarckiej młodzieży. Na stolikach prócz przekąsek i piwa kremowego, pojawiła się również ognista whisky, zwykła, mugolska wódka, piwo i jakieś skrzacie wina, więc wszystkim odechciało się protestować, że Syriusz został na sali.

\- Skąd macie te informacje, panowie? – dociekał Dumbledore.

Chris zastanowił się. Wiedział, że nie może tak po prostu powiedzieć o tym, że podsłuchali zebranie nowych śmierciożerców. Mogliby go przecież za to wyrzucić z Hogwartu, a tego nie chciał. Miał tu dla kogo być. Miał dziewczynę, kilku przyjaciół i był bardzo przywiązany do tego miejsca mimo tego, że nie spędził tu tyle lat co Harry. Herbert również zastanawiał się, jak wybrnąć z tej nieciekawej sytuacji. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi. Bo to, że coś powiedzieć trzeba, było wiadome. Michael jako jedyny z grupy wykazał się wielką głupotą i po prostu powiedział:

\- Słyszeliśmy to, panie profesorze.

\- Jak to słyszeliście! – grzmiał Dumbledore. – Czy wy wiecie, że mogli was zabić!

Po namyśle Herbert wzruszył ramionami i odparł nonszalancko:

\- Ależ panie profesorku, nie ma się co ciskać.

Dumbledore zmierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem i warknął:

\- Panem profesorkiem jestem tylko wtedy, gdy wszystko jest w porządku!

\- potrzebujemy tylko placu gdzieś 5 na 5 km – wtrącił się Michael. – Więcej nie będzie nam potrzebne. No i oczywiście powiadomienie uczniów o tym, hm… Nadzwyczajnym środku transportu. Uczniowie pewnie będą musieli powiadomić rodziców. A, i przydałoby się, żeby jakieś iluzyjne postacie jechały tym pociągiem. Ścierwojady będą myślały, że wszystko jest w porządku podczas gdy my będziemy już prawie w Londynie na podejściu.

\- A jak macie zamiar wyruszyć stąd? – spytał Dumbledore. – Jesteśmy nienanoszalni i raczej nie skontaktujecie się z… Nikim… W sprawie procedur…

Michael wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po co nam kontakt z procedurami? – spytał. – Mamy listę co jak trzeba wykonać. Zresztą ulepszyliśmy go magicznie. Wystarczy parę zaklęć, a wszystko się samo policzy itd.

\- No ale chyba rozmawiać z kontrolą będziecie musieli nadal, czyż nie tak? – drążył Starzec. – A jak nie odpowiecie na wezwanie kontroli, to mogą was zestrzelić albo zrobić coś jeszcze innego.

\- Ahhh – westchnął Chris. – Tym się pan nie musi martwić. Doskonale poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim.

Po kilku godzinach przebijania się argumentami Dumbledore wreszcie przystał na propozycję młodych Gryfonów. Wszyscy udali się na błonia, gdyż Dumbledore chciał zobaczyć maszynę. Samolot wyglądał jak twór nie z tej epoki stojąc sobie na Hogwarckich błoniach. Dumbledore czuł od niego potężną magię. Pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to potężne silniki umieszczone na skrzydłach.

\- Hm – mruknął. – Czy tego elementu nie można by zastąpić napędem miotlarskim?

Michael pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Błyskawica wyciąga ledwie 160 mil, z tego co pamiętam. Silniki natomiast są wstanie rozpędzić ten samolot do 977 km/h… Już nie chcę mi się tego przeliczać, w każdym bądź razie jest to wiele wydajniejsza opcja.

\- No dobrze – odparł Dumbledore. – To gdzie chcecie ten plac?

\- Gdzieś koło zakazanego lasu – powiedział Herbert.

\- Gdziee tam – zaprzeczył Chris. – Za Hogsmeade.

\- No dobrze – zgodził się Dumbledore. – W takim razie złapcie się mnie, byśmy mogli teleportować się na miejsce.

Przyjaciele złapali się Dumbledore'a i już po chwili znaleźli się za wioską Hogsmeade na równinie, na której na szczęście nie rosły żadne drzewa. Dumbledore był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, toteż szybko kilkoma zaklęciami stworzył dogodne miejsce do startu samolotu. Przyjaciele podziękowali i wraz z dyrektorem wrócili z powrotem do samolotu, gdyż mieli tu jeszcze jedną rzecz do wykonania. Chris zatrzymał profesora Dumbledore'a i spytał:

\- Panie psorze, może pan wejść do środka?

Huncwoci weszli do środka, a wraz z nimi dyrektor Dumbledore. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu samolotu, a po chwili spojrzał na Chrisa nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co się stało, panie Night? – spytał Dumbledore.

\- Może pan urządzić wnętrze tak, jak jest w pociągu? – poprosił Chris. – My może i byśmy mogli, ale nie znamy zaklęć. No i jeszcze jakby go pan powiększył w środku, żeby tu mogło więcej ludzi wejść.

\- To znaczy zrobić przedziały? – spytał dyrektor.

\- Tak. – odparł Chris. – No i jeszcze żeby ich było tak 2 razy więcej niż byłoby ich teraz.

\- Czy te silniki dadzą radę unieść ten samolot, gdy będzie na pokładzie więcej, niż to dopuszczalne? – dociekał Dumbledore.

\- no właśnie jakieś zaklęcie, żeby ludzie nie ważyli wcale więcej, niż to… Hm, dopuszczalne – odezwał się Michael. – No i jeszcze zaklęcia odpychające na ściany i drzwi, że jak będzie zbyt duże ciśnienie to żeby jakimś cudem nie wyleciały drzwi.

Dumbledore machnął różdżką, z której wyleciał niebieski promień, po czym spytał:

\- Na pewno potrzebne wam tu 1200 miejsc?

Chris wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co do czego może się przydać – odparł. – Na pewno jak ich będzie więcej to będzie lepiej. Założę się, że kiedyś uratuje to wiele istnień.

\- Po namyśle stwierdzam, że słuszne są twe słowa – powiedział Dyrektor.

Dumbledore zaczął machać różdżką i wypowiadać jakieś dziwne, Łacińskie zwroty. Po kilku minutach skończył i rozglądał się po wnętrzu. Było ono dwa razy większe, tak jak prosili przyjaciele, a także znajdowały się tu przedziały tak, jak w pociągu. Chris i Herbert weszli do jednego z nich i zaczęli machać różdżkami wypowiadając Łacińskie inkantacje. Po chwili fotele, które przed chwilą wyglądały niczym wyjęte z parowego Hogwart Express znów wyglądały jak fotele z samolotu. Nie miały one pasów, gdyż do przypięcia się do foteli posłuży zaklęcie zabezpieczające, którego formułę przyjaciele umieścili na ścianie. Gdy już skończyli, wrócili z powrotem na główny pokład, otworzyli drzwi do kokpitu i rozpoczęli przygotowania do standardowego lotu. Gdy już ukończyli wszystkie procedury i uruchomili silniki poprosili profesora Dumbledore'a, by rzucił na samolot najsilniejsze zaklęcie lewitowania, jakie znał. Po chwili samolot uniósł się w powietrze, a Chris zwiększył ciąg silników do maksimum i skierował lekko nos ku górze. Po kilku minutach samolot zaczął nabierać prędkości. Gdy już rozpędził się do minimalnej prędkości przy której nie będzie przeciągnięcia, Herbert kazał Dumbledore'owi zakończyć zaklęcie. Gdy Dyrektor przerwał zaklęcie, samolotem lekko zarzuciło, jednak Chris i Michael siedzący za sterami świetnie dali sobie radę z przywróceniem samolotu na odpowiednią wysokość i kierunek lotu. Okrążyli cały zamek i skierowali się na pas, z którego mogli startować i na którym mogli lądować. Gdy już go dostrzegli zaczęli zniżanie do lądowania. Po chwili koła samolotu dotknęły nawierzchni i Przyjaciele włączyli ciąg wsteczny, by wyhamować maszynę. Samolot zatrzymał się w jednej czwartej długości placu. Przyjaciele wyłączyli wszystko i wyszli z samolotu wraz z dyrektorem, po czym zamknęli samolot tak, by nikt niepowołany nie dostał się do środka.

W jednym z wielu dormitoriów szóstego roku roznosiło się potężne chrapanie. Ron, któremu Chris, Herbert i Michael przeszkadzali w zażywaniu spokojnego snu ostatniej nocy, w tym momencie odsypiał swą ostatnią nieprzespaną nockę. W jakiś sposób Ronowi udało się wytrzymać bez snu aż dwa dni, co było dla niego nie lada wyczynem, gdyż Rudzielec lubił dużo jedzenia i długi sen. Chris, Herbert i Michael nie spali. Pochylali się nad jakimiś mapami rozłożonymi na łóżku tego drugiego, wnikliwie je studiując.

\- To na pewno musi być tu! – tłumaczył Chris. – Nie ma innej możliwości!

\- Nie krzycz! – skarcił go Herbert. – Wszyscy poza nami śpią.

\- No i co! – oburzył się Chris. – Musimy to znaleźć.

\- Było od razu powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, że nie wiemy, jak się stąd dostać do Londynu – stwierdził Michael. – Nie ma chyba co kombinować. Po prostu przygotuje się świstokliki i wręczy wszystkim. Nie będzie problemu.

Herbert po raz kolejny tej nocy chciał się rzucić na Michaela, jednak Chris rzucił w niego jedną z map, więc Herbert spojrzał na nią i aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Chris spojrzał w to samo miejsce, w które patrzył Herbert i również wytrzeszczył gały. Michael nie wiedział, o co im wszystkim chodzi, więc spojrzał w to samo miejsce i jedynie skinął głową z uznaniem. Rozejrzał się po dormitorium by sprawdzić, czy swoimi wrzaskami nie pobudzili reszty lokatorów. Na szczęście żaden z nich się nie obudził. Jedynie Ron otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się sennie. Dostrzegłszy jednak, że to znów Chris i reszta, położył z powrotem głowę na poduszkę i ponownie zapadł w głęboki sen. Nawet przelatujący tuż nad wieżą Gryffindoru Potężny Boeing 747 ryczący silnikami nie zdołał przebudzić Weasley'a z głębokiego snu.

Dzień wyjazdu na święta nadszedł dość szybko. Przyjaciele tak jak zapowiedzieli profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, mieli zamiar zabrać ze sobą Hogwartczyków i polecieć do Londynu. Zakon Feniksa miał jechać pociągiem, który przecież nie mógł pozostać pusty. Ten pochmurny dzień nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród poprzednich dni. Padał śnieg i wiał silny, mroźny wiatr. Warunki do lotu nie były zbyt dobre, jednak przyjaciele nie chcieli się poddawać. Harry stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru pilotować tego mugolskiego wynalazku. Nie pomogły nawet tłumaczenia, że ulepszyli go magicznie i teraz to jest magiczny, a nie mugolski samolot. Harry stwierdził, że chyba woli jechać pociągiem. Poszedł nawet z tym do dyrektora, jednak ten nie chciał się zgodzić. Stwierdził, że bezpieczniej dla niego jak i dla wszystkich będzie, jak polecą samolotem. Harry chciał się kłócić, jednak dyrektor uciszył go machnięciem ręki i odszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego. Od tamtej pory Harry obraził się na dyrektora. Dyrektor nie miał zamiaru jednak przejmować się fochami Chłopca, który przeżył. Miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż rozpieszczony Wybraniec. Mimo tego dla dyrektora ważne było bezpieczeństwo chłopca, dlatego nie chciał zgodzić się, by ten jechał wraz z innymi członkami zakonu Feniksa, gdyż mogło stać mu się coś niebezpiecznego.

\- Przygotować się! – ryknął do mikrofonu Chris. – Za chwilę startujemy!

Przyjaciele siedzieli za sterami Boeinga, przygotowując maszynę do startu. Musieli poczekać, aż wszyscy rzucą na siebie zaklęcie bezpieczeństwa, gdyż bez tego nie mogli wystartować, przynajmniej tak ustalili. Michael stwierdził, że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne, bo może się ktoś potłuc albo wpaść na kogoś. W szczególności, jeśli ten ktoś zamierzałby stać na środku korytarza lub w przedziale. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili, więc rzucili na przedziały zaklęcie monitorujące. Na którymś z ekranów w kokpicie wyświetlały się informacje o samolocie takie jak liczba pasażerów na pokładzie, ciężar, prędkość startowa, paliwo i inne potrzebne rzeczy. W taki sposób przyjaciele wiedzieli, czy wszyscy przestrzegają zasad panujących na pokładzie. Wiedzieli teraz, że ponad połowa obecnych w samolocie nie spełnia pierwszego obowiązku przed startem, czyli nie rzuciła zaklęcia bezpieczeństwa. Tym razem Michale postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wyszedł z kokpitu zamykając drzwi za sobą i wszedł do pierwszego przedziału, w którym wszyscy zlekceważyli sobie swoje bezpieczeństwo. Okazało się, że był to przedział prefektów, więc zwrócił się do nich o pomoc.

\- Możecie wpłynąć jakoś na ten motłoch, żeby słuchali się tego, co mówimy? – spytał. – Nie wystartujemy, dopóki wszyscy się nie zabezpieczą.

\- Dlaczego niby mam to zrobić? – warknął wściekły Ron.

Michael wyjął krótkofalówkę z kieszeni i powiedział do niej:

\- Startujemy!

\- Ale nie są zabezpieczeni! – szczeknęła krótkofalówka. – Wiesz co będzie, jak teraz ruszymy?

\- No i co mnie to obchodzi! – warknął Michael. – Sami tego chcieli. Startuj!

Michael zepchnął z siedzenia jakąś dziewczynę. Usiadł na nim i wziął ją na kolana, po czym zabezpieczył ich oboje. Po kilku minutach spokoju samolot ruszył powoli z miejsca, by pokołować do miejsca, z którego miał rozpocząć rozbieg. Chwile potem przeciążenie wcisnęło go w fotel. Zewsząd rozległy się przeraźliwe wrzaski i łomot przewracających się uczniów. Zauważywszy to Ron postanowił posłuchać rady przyjaciela i szybko się zabezpieczył. Gdyby zrobił to chwile później, zapewne spadłby z fotela i potoczył się pod nogi siedzących naprzeciw.

„Zaraz będzie jeszcze gorzej – pomyślał Michael".

Nie mylił się. Gdy nabrali odpowiedniej prędkości samolot ostro oderwał się z ziemi i szybko zaczął nabierać wysokości. Huk i łomoty wzmogły się. Wzmogły się również wrzaski przygniatanych uczniów innymi uczniami. Michael jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Ostrzegali przecież wszystkich, że należy się odpowiednio zabezpieczyć, żeby właśnie coś takiego nie miało miejsca, a skoro nikt go nie chciał słuchać, to wszyscy byli sobie winni. Na wysokości mniej więcej pięciuset metrów samolot zwolnił wznoszenie i zaklęcia zabezpieczające same zakończyły działanie. Michael bezceremonialnie zrzucił z kolan dziewczynę i wyszedł na korytarz zatarasowany leżącymi wszędzie uczniami w różnym wieku. Chłopak wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni i jednym zaklęciem poderwał wszystkich na nogi.

\- Jak następnym razem ktoś z nas mówi, żeby się zabezpieczyć, to macie to zrobić! – warknął.

Hur głosów skwapliwie przytakujących uspokoił go na tyle, by mógł wrócić z powrotem do kokpitu. Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi, po czym zajął swoje miejsce za sterami.

\- Jak idzie? – spytał Chrisa.

\- W miarę – mruknął zamiast niego Herbert. – Edynburg nie odpowiada.

\- No trudno – odpowiedział Michael. – W takim razie musimy lecieć vfr.

\- A widzisz tu jakieś punkty charakterystyczne, poza jakimiś drzewami i krzakami? – spytał wściekły Chris.

\- Nad torami – powiedział Herbert.

\- tak chyba będzie najprościej – przyznał Michael.

Chris skorygował wysokość wprowadzając odpowiednią wartość w autopilota i po osiągnięciu pułapu 1300 metrów sam przejął stery i skierował samolot, jak mu się wydawało, w stronę torów. Po chwili pod nimi mignął pociąg Ekspres Hogwart. Chris skręcił ostro tak, by być za nim.

\- Chcesz nas wywrócić? – spytał przerażony Herbert. – Nie kładź go tak na skrzydło!

\- To jak mam skręcić! – sarknął Chris. – Przecież inaczej się nie da!

\- Ale możesz łagodniej! – krzyknął Herbert. – Pozabijasz nas wszystkich!

\- Amatorzy – prychnął Michael. – Oddajcie mi ten samolot.

\- Masz – Warknął Chris oddając stery Michaelowi.

Chłopak wyrównał lot i rozejrzał się. Zauważywszy pociąg w oddali, lekko skręcił w jego stronę. Samolot dość ospale zaczął skręcać w żądanym kierunku. Po osiągnięciu żądanego kursu Michael rozejrzał się po przyrządach umieszczonych przed i nad nim. Zauważył, że mimo osiągnięcia prędkości przelotowej nie udaje im się dogonić pociągu. Rozkazał Herbertowi zwiększyć moc silników do maksimum. Dopiero to dało jakiś efekt. Stopniowo zaczęli zbliżać się do pociągu, mknącego przez łąki i pola w kierunku Londynu. Gdy już byli niemalże nad nim, Michael zmniejszył ciąg do tego stopnia, że znów zaczęli się oddalać. Starał się wyregulować moc tak, by lecieć równo z pociągiem. Po kilkunastu minutach męczenia się z przepustnicą wreszcie mu się udało.

\- Całkiem nie źle, jak na magiczny pociąg – zauważył Chris. – Pociągi raczej nie jeżdżą tak szybko.

\- Też tak myślę – zgodził się Herbert. – Zapieprza jak Potter za Weasley.

\- Dajcie już spokój – mruknął Michael. – Nie czas teraz na rozmowy. Sprawdźcie lepiej ile kilosów do Londynu.

\- Gdzie ty masz zamiar wylądować? – spytał Chris. – Chyba nie na Heathrow?

\- Na dworcu – odparł nonszalancko Michael rozsiadając się wygodniej w swoim fotelu i ponownie wgapiając się w ekrany. – Rzuciliśmy przecież to zaklęcie zaginające przestrzeń.

Chris westchnął ciężko i spojrzał przez szybę.

Harry'emu od samego początku nie podobał się ten pomysł. Wiedział, że przysporzy to więcej problemów, niż to kiedykolwiek będzie warte. Nikt jednak nie chciał go słuchać. Nawet dyrektor, który na wakacjach powiedział mu, że jak będzie miał jakiś problem, lub jakiekolwiek wątpliwości dotyczące czegokolwiek, ma natychmiast zgłosić się do niego. Tym razem jednak dyrektor stwierdził, że wszystko to, co Harry mówi, jest wyssane z palca. Kazał mu niczym się nie przejmować. Tymczasem Harry miał nieszczęście być jednym z tych, którzy nie posłuchali rady swoich przyjaciół, więc został przygnieciony wieloma uczniami do drzwi łazienki. Na szczęście start a potem wznoszenie nie trwały zbyt długo, więc Harry mógł spokojnie wziąć upragniony wdech. Mimo wszystko Harry chciał, żeby ta podróż dobiegła już końca.

Po kilku godzinach Harry poczuł, że zaczynają się zniżać, Jeszcze przed ostrzeżeniami od załogi Harry postanowił zabezpieczyć się zaklęciem. Gdy już je rzucił, spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę siedzącą z nim w przedziale. Z tego co się orientował, wnętrze samolotu nie wyglądało jak wnętrze pociągu. Musiało to być więc kolejne zagranie ze strony jego przyjaciół.

\- Jak myślisz, gdzie spędzisz święta? – spytał Harry.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Poczochrała mu włosy i odpowiedziała:

\- Zapewne tam, gdzie ty.

\- SM-ICH, nie mogę wam zezwolić na lądowanie, gdyż nie widzę was na radarze – odezwało się radio. – Sprawdźcie, czy wszystkie przyrządy działają poprawnie.

\- Mimo to prosimy o zezwolenie na podejście końcowe do pasa 27 – powiedział Herbert.

\- Robisz to na własne ryzyko – odezwał się kontroler. – Masz zezwolenie na podejście końcowe na 27 SM-ICH.

\- Co ty masz zamiar zrobić – zdziwił się Michael. – Przecież nie mieliśmy lądować na Heathrow.

\- No przecież nic – odpowiedział Chris i skręcił w zupełnie inną stronę, niż lotnisko.

\- Przypiąć się! – ryknął do mikrofonu Herbert. – Mówię poważnie! Nie będę tak pobłażliwy jak Michael!

\- Nie jestem pobłażliwy! – wrzasnął u przez ramię wspomniany chłopak. – Po prostu nie jestem taki debilowaty jak Ty!

\- Przypiąć się! – ryknął ponownie Herbert. – Ostrzegam ostatni raz, za trzydzieści sekund rąbniemy w ziemię, jeśli się nie przypniecie!

Ostatnia groźba zadziałała, gdyż zapaliła się kontrolka gotowości na wszystko. Chris skierował więc samolot w kierunku dworca King's Cross. Zdawać by się mogło, że za chwilę uderzą w budynek. Łagodnie usiedli na ziemi i Herbert wychylił przepustnicę na ciąg wsteczny. Budynek dworca uskoczył przed rozpędzonym odrzutowcem, który zatrzymał się dwa kilometry dalej. Na miejscu byli już rodzice uczniów będących na pokładzie.

Gdy wszyscy prócz Huncwotów opuścili już samolot, cała piątka rzuciła jednocześnie dość złożone zaklęcie, które miało zabezpieczyć samolot przed niepowołanymi osobnikami, po czym również go opuścili. Uściskom i oklaskom nie było końca. Wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że po starcie wszyscy zostali dość mocno poturbowani. Teraz wszyscy cieszyli się, że dotarli spokojnie do Londynu i mogli spotkać się z rodzinami. Tylko Ślizgoni byli jacyś przygaszeni.

\- Pewnie martwią się, że nie zginął żaden Mugolak – domyślał się Herbert. – Lord Hipokryzji nie będzie z nich zadowolony.

\- Możliwe, że nie – powiedział Syriusz. – Dość jednak teraz dyskusji. Idziemy do domu!

\- Ależ Syriuszu – protestowała pani Weasley wciąż trzymająca w swym potężnym uścisku Chrisa, który bezskutecznie próbował się z niego uwolnić. – Nie przywitaliśmy się jeszcze ze wszystkimi! Prawda, Arturze?

Wspomniany mężczyzna jedynie kiwnął skwapliwie głową i deportował się z większą częścią tych, którzy mieli spędzić święta na Grimmauld Place.

\- Ahh, ten mój mąż – westchnęła pani Weasley poklepując Chrisa po plecach. – Nigdy nie chce przyznać mi racji.

Syriusz złapał pozostałych za ramiona i deportował ich z trzaskiem na próg domu Grimmauld Place numer 12. Zapowiadały się ciekawe święta.


	28. Kilka wyjaśnień

Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora, lipiec 1996

Albus Dumbledore siedział przy swym biurku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Zastanawiał się, czy podjął odpowiednie decyzje. Wiedział, że igrał z pierwotnymi prawami tego świata. Wiedział jednak, że wszystkie te osoby mogą przydać się w wojnie. W wojnie, która pochłonęła już tak wiele niewinnych istnień, które mogły odzyskać życie właśnie w tym miesiącu, za sprawą tego właśnie czarodzieja. Albus miał wielki mętlik w głowie. Bardzo chciał, by wszyscy ci, którzy musieli umrzeć mogli żyć ponownie. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby choć jeden ruch wykonał źle, sam przypłaciłby to życiem. Nie mógł jednak teraz zginąć. Najpierw musiał powiadomić Harry'ego o tym wszystkim, o czym milczał przez ostatnie lata. Wiedział, że nie będzie to proste. Chłopiec mógł nie zrozumieć kierujących nim motywów. Musiał jednak spróbować. Najpierw jednak musiał uratować Syriusza zza zasłony, a potem spróbować przywrócić do życia resztę zmarłych. Z Syriuszem wszystko będzie o wiele prostsze, gdyż nie był on tak naprawdę zmarłym. Łuk śmierci był jednym z niezbadanych dotychczas miejsc. Z tego, co Dumbledore wiedział, właśnie stamtąd wzięli się Dementorzy. Musiała więc istnieć jakaś forma życia za zasłoną. Z tego, co Dumbledore wiedział, Dementorzy były stworami z połączonych za pomocą jakiegoś starożytnego, prawie zapomnianego już mrocznego rytuału dusz. Nie miał on jednak zamiaru odtwarzać tego rytuału. Chciał wyciągnąć stamtąd Syriusza, by nie zamienił się w jednego z wielu istot wysysających szczęście. Chciał również, by Harry miał przy sobie jakieś bliskie osoby, szczególnie w tym trudnym dla wszystkich czasie. Chłopak mógł się załamać. Już teraz był na skraju. Wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch z czyjejkolwiek strony, a chłopak może wybrać to, co najprostsze, a nie to, co słuszne. Gdyby Harry teraz wybrał, dla nich wszystkich skończyłoby to się tragicznie. Nie mieliby szans w zbliżającej się wojnie z Lordem Voldemortem, gdyż Harry grał w niej decydującą rolę. Niestety, chłopak musiał zginąć. Albus nie wiedział, czy istniała jakaś inna opcja. Z tego, co zaobserwował przez te wszystkie lata, na razie nie było żadnej innej możliwości. Dla Dumbledore'a było to bardzo bolesne. Kochał Harry'ego niemalże tak, jak swojego własnego wnuka, którego niestety nie miał. Przyjaźnił się również z Lily i Jamesem po szkole. Mimo tego, że byli od niego sporo młodsi, a James nie był zbyt poważny w szkole, byli dość dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Albus nie mógł jednak równać się z Syriuszem, z którym James przyjaźnił się od pierwszego roku. Syriusz był doskonałym przykładem tego, że wszystkie stereotypy można przełamać. Udowodnił, że nie wszyscy Blackowie są źli. Dostał się do Gryffindoru, a potem został jednym z członków legendarnej grupy Huncwotów, Hogwarckich psotników, którzy urozmaicali każdy rok w Hogwarcie różnymi kawałami i dowcipami. Były to najlepsze lata Albusa jako dyrektora Hogwartu. Albus wstał z fotela i podszedł do żerdzi, na której smacznie spał jego ptak, feniks Fawkes. Dumbledore pogłaskał go po piórach i feniks łypnął na niego okiem. Dumbledore poprosił go, by zabrał go na Grimmauld Place. Fawkes wzleciał nad Dumbledore'a, który chwyciwszy za pióra w ogonie Feniksa ostatni raz rozejrzał się po gabinecie, po czym obaj, dyrektor i jego ptak, zniknęli w kuli ognia.

Znajdował się w jasnym, dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. W kinkietach znajdowały się świece, które dawały radosne, zielonkawe światło. Z tego, co mu się zdawało, leżał na jakimś łóżku. Było mu dość wygodnie i nie chciał się nigdzie stąd ruszać, przynajmniej na razie. Ostatnie, co pamiętał to to, że wpadał za zasłonę, gdyż potknął się w walce z jego cudowną kuzyneczką, zwolenniczką Tego, na którego imię spluwa się ze wstrętem. Poderwał się prędko z łoża. Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Musiał przytrzymać się ściany, żeby nie upaść na ziemię. Rozejrzał się dokładniej po pomieszczeniu. Łoże, na którym leżał wyglądało prawie tak, jak łoże królewskie. Miało cztery, rzeźbione kolumny oraz kotarę, którą można było zasunąć, by mieć więcej prywatności. Podejrzewał, że skrywała ona wiele zaklęć prywatności. Naprzeciw łoża widział zasłonę, falującą lekko, jakby poruszał nią delikatny wiaterek. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak i dlaczego znalazł się na tym łożu. Wiedział natomiast, że za tą zasłoną znalazł się przez swoją niezrównoważoną kuzynkę, która zamordowała wiele niewinnych istnień. Musiał ją powstrzymać, jednak nie wiedział jak. Wiedział, że musi się stąd wydostać. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czy wystarczy przejść przez tą zasłonę, czy będzie do tego kogoś potrzebował. Postanowił spróbować. Powolnym, acz stanowczym krokiem zbliżył się do zasłony i przeszedł na drugą stronę.

Kwatera Zakonu Feniksa mieściła się na Grimmauld Place 12. Przynajmniej tak było ostatnio. Dumbledore nie wiedział, jak będzie teraz, gdy Syriusz odszedł z tego świata. Miał nadzieję, że domu nie przejmie jego kuzynka, Bellatrix Lestrange. Gdyby Albus pomyślał wcześniej, mogli zrobić tak, jak mówił Syriusz. Gdyby ten dom przejęła Bellatrix, mogłaby jako pani Stworka zmusić go, by wyjawił jej wszystkie sekrety Zakonu omawiane w jego domu. Dumbledore miał jednak nadzieję, że gdy Syriusz wróci do świata żywych, dom przy Grimmauld Place nie przejdzie na ostatnią najstarszą członkinię rodu Blacków. Jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy po wejściu do jadalni ujrzał przy stolę Syriusza. Mężczyzna siedział na krześle z głową opartą na dłoniach. Miał bardzo mętne spojrzenie i wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak po ucieczce z Askabanu. Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia, skąd ten człowiek się tutaj wziął. Czyżby jego wszystkie plany na uratowanie Blacka nie były już potrzebne? Gdy Syriusz zauważył, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam, rozejrzał się po jadalni i utkwił mętne spojrzenie w dyrektorze. Po chwili uśmiechnął się złowrogo i poderwał się z krzesła przewracając je na ziemię z głośnym hukiem. Ruszył w stronę dyrektora mówiąc:

\- Widzisz, Dumbledore, jak kończy się zamykanie kogokolwiek w domu wbrew jego woli?

Albus zdziwił się nieco słysząc głos Syriusza. Brzmiał on dość młodo. Z tego co Albus pamiętał, głos Syriusza Blacka brzmiał tak, jak kilkanaście lat temu przed śmiercią jego przyjaciół. Dumbledore nie mógł dopuścić do siebie tej nieprawdopodobnej myśli. Co jednak, gdy w podświadomości miał rację, że Syriusz był kluczem do przywrócenia wszystkich do życia? Będzie musiał wypytać o wszystko Blacka. Na razie jednak musiał odesłać go do jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, by wrócił do zdrowia.

\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – warknął zniecierpliwiony Syriusz wpatrując się w Albusa.

\- Ależ Syriuszu – rzekł Albus. – Nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Jedynego, kogo możesz obwiniać o tą tragedię, która stała się w czerwcu jest Harry. Gdyby przykładał się wystarczająco do oklumencji nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca.

Syriusz lekko poruszył nadgarstkiem i już celował różdżką w Albusa.

\- Jeszcze raz zrzucisz coś na mojego chrześniaka, a twoje śmieszne plany nigdy nie dojdą do skutku! – syknął. – Chyba przez te ostatnie lata nie było osoby, która sprowadziłaby cię na ziemię!

Dumbledore machnął swoją różdżką, jednak Syriusz odbił zaklęcie i posłał czerwony promień w stronę Dumbledore'a. Starzec jednak uchylił się przed zaklęciem i posłał avadę w Syriusza. Syriusz uchylił się przed zaklęciem, a Dumbledore znieruchomiał. Nie wiedział, że jest zdolny do zabójstwa. Teraz już wiedział, że niczym nie różnił się od Lorda Voldemorta. Postanowił zdać się na łaskę Syriusza. Opuścił różdżkę poddając się. Syriusz zrobił to samo i podszedł do niego.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Albusie – zagadnął.

\- Ja po sobie też nie – odparł starzec zmęczonym głosem. – Wybacz mi to niedopatrzenie.

Syriusz roześmiał się jak szaleniec.

\- Ależ nic się nie stało! – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Żebyś tylko wiedział, ile razy próbowano mnie zabić.

\- Domyślam się – mruknął Dyrektor. – Nie chciałbym jednak, żeby to wydarzenie miało jakikolwiek wpływ na nasze relacje. Czy jesteś wstanie mi to zapomnieć?

\- No niech ci będzie – odparł Syriusz. – Nic się nie stało.

Dumbledore rozluźnił się nieco. Cieszył się, iż Syriusz wybaczył mu ten haniebny czyn. Gdyby tak się nie stało, Dumbledore nie wiedziałby co począć. Teraz gdy Syriusz żył, jasna strona była bogatsza o jednego znakomitego czarodzieja o wysoko rozwiniętej mocy magicznej. Teraz trzeba było porozmawiać z Syriuszem o próbie przywrócenia do życia wszystkich, którzy zginęli z ręki Lorda Voldemorta. Dumbledore postanowił porozmawiać z Syriuszem już teraz.

\- Chciałbym zapytać cię o coś ważnego, Syriuszu – odezwał się Dumbledore.

Syriusz spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Usiadł z powrotem na krzesło i przywołał sobie ze spiżarni butelkę whisky. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy Dumbledore dalej się nie odzywał, Syriusz postanowił przerwać milczenie:

\- Pytaj więc – odparł.

\- Co byś zrobił, gdybyś miał możliwość odzyskania swoich dawno zmarłych przyjaciół?

Syriusz wpadł w furię. Nie lubił, gdy przy nim wspominano o tym, że utracił wszystkich. Zdawać by się mogło, że zdążył się z tym pogodzić. Minęło już przecież piętnaście lat! Syriusz jednak wciąż rozpamiętywał wydarzenia z października osiemdziesiątego pierwszego. Wiedział, że to on wszystkiemu zawinił. Przez dwanaście lat w Askabanie jedyne o czym marzył to to, żeby dopaść Glizdogona i zabić tego głupiego, tchórzliwego szczura. Teraz, po piętnastu latach, gdy Syriusz myślał, że utracił Jamesa na zawsze, Dumbledore wyjeżdża z takim pytaniem! Oczywiście, że gdyby tylko mógł, przywrócił by przyjaciela do życia. A gdyby przywrócił do życia Jamesa, to musiałby ożywić również Lily. A skoro umiałby ożywić ich dwoje, to na pewno mógłby odzyskać tych wszystkich, którzy zginęli w poprzedniej wojnie.

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Albusie – warknął Syriusz. – Ty nigdy nie straciłeś nikogo bliskiego. Nie straciłeś nikogo, z kim spędziłeś najlepsze lata swej młodości! Nie straciłeś nikogo, kogo kochałeś jak brata! Nie straciłeś nikogo takiego, do kogo mogłeś zawsze przyjechać, gdy twoja własna rodzinka pastwiła się nad tobą! Nie straciłeś nikogo takiego, z kim w każdą pełnie włóczyłeś się po lesie, by zawsze być z twym drugim przyjacielem! Nikogo takiego nigdy nie straciłeś, więc jakim prawem pytasz mnie, co bym zrobił? Jakim prawem śmiesz robić mi nadzieję, że oni jeszcze wrócą? Jakim prawem!

Dumbledore spostrzegł, że Syriusz mierzy do niego różdżką. Wstał z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca i podszedł do młodszego czarodzieja, po czym w uspokajającym geście położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Syriusz jednak strącił dłoń starszego czarodzieja i warknął:

\- Nie podchodź do mnie, Dumbledore! Co jeszcze ukrywasz? Co jeszcze przed nami zatajasz?

Albus westchnął ciężko. Usiadł na wprost Syriusza i wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Nie wiedział, co go napadło. Znał przecież charakter Syriusza i wiedział, że może tak zareagować. Pomimo tego postanowił podzielić się z nim tym, co sam wiedział.

\- Nekromancja jest oczywiście sztuką czarnomagiczną. Istnieje również ryzyko, że rytuał wcale się nie powiedzie, lub że przywrócone do życia osoby nie będą takie, jakimi były wcześniej. Wtedy musielibyśmy się ich pozbyć. Jednak uważam, że ta sprawa jest warta przynajmniej podjęcia jakiejś próby, która miałaby na celu zbadanie, czy rzeczywiście bylibyśmy wstanie odzyskać tych, których straciliśmy i to najlepiej w nienaruszonym stanie.

Syriusz zdziwił się. Pamiętał, że Dumbledore zawsze był przeciwny wszelkim rytuałom, których nie rozumiał, a także wszelkim rytuałom czarnomagicznym tak, jak on sam. Musiał jednak się z tym zgodzić. Jeśli byłaby jakakolwiek szansa na odzyskanie ich przyjaciół, Syriusz był wstanie poświęcić wszystko, nawet swoje życie, które bez nich nie było już tak wiele warte. Po chwili skarcił się za takie myśli i słuchał dalej tego, co mówił Dumbledore.

\- Sam dobrze wiesz, jak gardzę czarną magią i tym, co można przy jej pomocy osiągnąć, lecz w tym przypadku chyba nie mamy innego wyboru.

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie starasz się jej zrozumieć? – przerwał Syriusz.

\- Zrozumienie jest kluczem do…

\- Jej nie da się zrozumieć! – ryknął Syriusz. – Ile razy sam powtarzałeś, że czarna magia to najgorsze, co istnieje na świecie!

\- Otwórz umysł! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore. – Naucz się dostrzegać to, co doprowadzi do większego dobra!

\- Większe dobro? – warknął Syriusz. – Czy przypadkiem ty i twój stary przyjaciel nie używaliście tych słów zbyt często?

\- Wtedy byłem młody – powiedział Dumbledore. W jego oczach błysło na chwilę poczucie winy, jednak już po krótkiej chwili znikło. – Wtedy przyświecały nam inne idee. Teraz natomiast, jeśli nie uwolnimy czarodziejskiego świata od Lorda Voldemorta sam wiesz, co się będzie działo. Już teraz Lord Voldemort sieje zamęt i spustoszenie w naszym świecie. Jak myślisz, co się będzie działo, kiedy my, jedyni ludzie którzy otwarcie oparli się Voldemortowi poddamy się, bo nie wykorzystaliśmy nadarzającej się okazji, do zrozumienia broni, którą posługuje się nasz wróg?

Przemowa Dumbledore'a trafiła tam, gdzie miała trafić, czyli wprost do serca Syriusza. Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że w tym, co powiedział jego starszy kolega a zarazem przywódca jest sporo racji. A skoro w ten sposób miałby odzyskać swoich przyjaciół, za którymi tak tęsknił przez tyle lat, może warto byłoby spróbować. Mimo to jednak nie mógł wyzbyć się nienawiści do czarnej magii. Przypominał sobie, ile razy w swoim dzieciństwie, gdy jeszcze mieszkał z matką i ojcem w tym domu był torturowany. Może te tortury nie trwały długo, lecz pozostawiły trwały ślad na psychice Syriusza i ten, gdy tylko mógł, starał się unikać czarnej magii. Ale skoro Dumbledore mówi, że kluczowe jest zrozumienie motywów postępowania Lorda Voldemorta, to trzeba to zrobić. Mimo wielkich chęci by powiedzieć, że może się wypchać tą czarną magią, Syriusz odparł:

\- Niech ci będzie. Wiesz jednak, jaki mam do tego stosunek.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł Albus. – Od pewnego momentu jednak nie popieram tego, co robi Knot. Gdy będziemy oszałamiać wszystkich śmierciożerców i zamykać ich w Askabanie, Tom może przecież w każdej chwili ich uwolnić. Jaki więc sens ma zamykanie ich na chwilę w Askabanie, skoro i tak za chwilę z niego uciekną?

Syriusz zamyślił się nad słowami Albusa. Jeszcze z ostatniej wojny pamiętał, że któregoś razu przypadkowo zabił jakiegoś śmierciożerce zrzucając na niego jakiś ciężki, wielki, niebieski kamień pulsujący dziwnym światłem. Syriusz nie pamiętał jednak, czy śmierciożerca zginął od siły uderzenia kamieniem, czy ów kamień miał jakieś wyjątkowe moce. Teraz jednak niechętnie musiał znów zgodzić się z tym, co mówił Dumbledore. Sam nie lubił zabijać, ale skoro Voldemort ma uwolnić więźniów zaraz po ich zamknięciu, to było to pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Lepiej więc było zabrać ich na przesłuchanie do ministerstwa, albo przeszukać ich myśli za pomocą legilimencji, a następnie pozbyć się ich raz a dobrze. Syriusz przeraził się tym, w jakim kierunku zmierzały jego myśli. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, jak dobrym manipulantem był stary Albus Dumbledore. Nie chciał jednak teraz się z nim kłócić. W późniejszym czasie będzie musiał przyznać mu racje, gdy będzie musiał prędko podjąć odpowiednią do sytuacji decyzję. Wyciągnięte dzisiejszego dnia wnioski z ich rozmowy bardzo mu pomogą w późniejszym czasie. Tego jednak Syriusz teraz nie wiedział. Na razie martwił się tylko tym, czy uda mu się uratować jego przyjaciół i zapewnić swojemu chrześniakowi lepszą przyszłość, niż jego przeszłość. Chłopak przecież nie miał lekko. Syriusz obserwował go przez jakiś czas w lecie 1993, jednak nie mógł dłużej znieść tego, jak Dursley'owie traktowali Harry'ego. Nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić, dopóki był poszukiwanym mordercą dwunastu mugoli i Petera Pettigrewa, który żył i służył Lordowi Voldemortowi. Syriusz zastanawiał się, co też skłoniło Pettigrewa do zostania butolizem Voldemorta. Miał przecież świetnych przyjaciół, którzy byli dla niego na każde zawołanie. Ci przyjaciele myśleli, że on również jest ich przyjacielem. Syriusz nawet zaproponował, żeby tajemnicę swego miejsca zamieszkania powierzyli właśnie jemu. Poniekąd właśnie przez to czuł się winny temu, że oni teraz nie żyli, a Syriusz mógł chodzić po tym świecie. Dlatego teraz chciał, by Albus zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy, by przywrócić jego przyjaciół na świat żywych.

Nekromancja należała do jednych z najbardziej nieznanych dziedzin czarnej magii. Była to umiejętność dziedziczna, toteż nikt nie mógł się jej nauczyć, jeśli nie miał w rodzinie żadnego nekromanty. Ojciec Syriusza niestety był nekromantą. Niestety dlatego, że Syriusz nigdy nie nauczył się tej umiejętności. Potrafił rozpocząć rytuał, ale gdy miał wyjść pewną częścią siebie poza świat żywych, strasznie bał się, że nie wróci do żywych, więc starał się przerwać ten rytuał. Po każdej próbie słabł coraz bardziej. Dumbledore widząc to, zakazał mu dalszych prób i stwierdził, że znajdzie kogoś na jego miejsce. Syriusz nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że znów nie może się do niczego przydać podczas, gdy jakiś inny człowiek, którego nikt nie zna poza Dumbledore'em znów zrobi więcej, niż on. On, który był w tym wszystkim od samego początku. On, który stracił przyjaciół, a teraz musiał polegać na jakimś dziwnym człowieku, którego nie znał i nie wiedział, czy może na nim polegać. Bo przecież nie wiedział, czy Crunch zamierza ożywić jego przyjaciół takich, jakimi byli, czy innych. Takich, których mógłby nie poznać. Syriusz wiedział, że jeśli miałby nie znać swoich przyjaciół, bo byliby innymi ludźmi, wolałby wcale nie przeprowadzać tego rytuału. Przecież wiedział, że w nekromancji nic nie jest wiadome. Albo ludzie wracają do siebie takimi, jakimi byli, albo są zupełnie innymi ludźmi, lub co gorsza, oddychającymi skorupami pozbawionymi duszy. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciołom przytrafiło się właśnie coś takiego. Nie wiedział również, co nakłoniło Dumbledore'a do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Wiedział, że chciał odzyskać wszystkich tych, których stracili w poprzedniej wojnie. Wiedział jednak, że naruszenie praw śmierci było zbrodnią wymagającą jakiejś ofiary. Syriusz nie wiedział, czy Dumbledore zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Postanowił więc zapytać go o to.

Teraz był pewien. Był pewien tego, że z pewnością się uda. Musiało się udać. Carter Crunch był pewien tego, co robił. Syriusz jednak nie chciał cieszyć się przed czasem. Nie wiedział, czy stary człowiek poradzi sobie z tą odpowiedzialnością sprowadzenia wszystkich tych, którzy zmarli, gdyż takie zadanie dał mu Dumbledore. Syriusz uważał to za szaleństwo. Po co im aż tyle zmartwień na głowie? Gdy Dumbledore zapewniał go, że wszystko się uda i Crunch na pewno da sobie ze wszystkim radę, Syriusz jedynie kiwał głową przytakując. W głębi serca jednak bał się bardzo tego, co miało się stać. Strach jest przecież rzeczą ludzką. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co Syriusz przeszedł, pozostawał nadal człowiekiem. Nie bał się o siebie. Bał się tego, że gdy już James i Lily wrócą na świat i nie będą tacy sami, Harry może się załamać. Bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo ich mu brakowało. Harry nie musiał mu nic mówić. Syriusz po prostu to wiedział. Sam nie miał nigdy prawdziwego dzieciństwa. Jego rodzice byli fanatykami czystej krwi. Gdy robił coś nie po ich myśli, torturowali go niemalże do nieprzytomności. Właśnie to spowodowało to, że Syriusz jest teraz takim, a nie innym człowiekiem. Był Gryfonem. Pomimo wszelkich problemów i gróźb, Syriusz zdołał uwolnić się od rodzinnej tradycji. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i ruszył za Dumbledore'em do salonu na pierwszym piętrze Grimmauld Place. To właśnie tam miał odbyć się czarnomagiczny rytuał. Tak naprawdę Syriusz nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat w takim miejscu. Z tego co się orientował, do przeprowadzenia poprawnego rytuału potrzebne były ciała zmarłych. Wszystko jednak wyjaśniło się po wejściu do salonu. Na potężnym stole chirurgicznym spoczywały odnowione ciała jego przyjaciół. Syriusz dostrzegł, że wyglądali oni tak, jakby byli w jego wieku. Zdziwił się nieco, jednak Albus wyjaśnił mu, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Byłoby przecież dziwne, gdyby Harry miał rodziców wyglądających na niezbyt wiele starszych od niego samego. Albus wyjaśnił mu również, że ich dusze będą tak samo młode, jak za dnia zabójstwa. Dla Syriusza było to logiczne, jednak nie chciał przerywać Albusowi mowy. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Crunch. Był to dość stary, wysoki człowiek. Miał długie, splątane, siwe włosy, gęstą brodę i czerwone oczy. Te oczy przypominały mu nieco ślepia Lorda Voldemorta. Jednak nie wygląd liczył się w tym człowieku. Liczyło się jego wnętrze, czyli posiadane przez niego umiejętności. Słowa Cruncha rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości Łapy.

\- Wszystko da się zrobić, Dumbledore – warknął starzec. – Tylko w jaki sposób masz zamiar przywrócić im dusze?

Albus zamyślił się. Nie wiedział, że będzie potrzebne coś jeszcze do tego rytuału. Myślał, że podczas niego dusza zostanie przywrócona do ciała.

\- W takim razie co ma na celu ten rytuał? – spytał nieco poddenerwowany.

\- Ożywienie ciała i umieszczenie w nim duszy – odparł Crunch. – A ty coś myślał?

Albus westchnął ciężko.

\- Ten rytuał miał chyba na celu ściągnięcie duszy zza światów.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Crunch. – Ten rytuał miał na celu ożywienie ciała i zwrócenie mu duszy już po wszystkim. Skąd weźmiesz duszę, Dumbledore?

\- Zaklęcie zabijające odsyła je za światy – powiedział Dumbledore. – Więc ty powinieneś ją stamtąd ściągnąć.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył znów Crunch. – Czyżbyś nie wiedział, że Voldemort używa zmodyfikowanego zaklęcia avada kedavra?

Syriusz spojrzał na Albusa ze złością. Czyżby to, co myślała pewna grupa czarodziei było jednak prawdą? Dumbledore przecież nie mógł być wszechwiedzącym. Nie był jednym z wielkiej czwórki założycieli Hogwartu, a przecież oni też nie byli wszechwiedzący.

\- Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie, Dumbledore – odezwał się Syriusz. – W jaki sposób miałeś to rozwiązać?

\- Będziesz mi musiał pomóc – odparł Dumbledore. – Musisz rzucić jedno zaklęcie podczas rytuału. Wtedy przywołasz duszę człowieka, na którym się mocno skupisz. To zaklęcie jest nieco podobne do patronusa, tylko przywołuje duszę, a nie obrońce przed dementorami.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, Dumbledore – sarknął Black. – Wyobraź sobie, że znam to zaklęcie. Nie zapominaj, że jestem Blackiem.

Dumbledore westchnął ponownie i rozejrzał się po salonie, by zająć się czymś choć na chwilę. Nie wiedział, jak mógł przeoczyć coś tak istotnego. Przecież dusza to najważniejsza część człowieka. Teraz musiał tylko mieć nadzieję, że Syriusz poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. Crunch narysował wokół siebie dwa okręgi i wewnątrz nich pentagram, na którego rogach stało 5 świec. Crunch ukląkł wewnątrz pentagramu tak, jak to robił Syriusz. Ciało Jamesa Pottera położył przed sobą. Ono również nie dotykało żadnego z ramion pentagramu. Zapalił wszystkie świece i wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie. Po chwili zamknął oczy. Światło zamigotało lekko i Syriusz rzucił zaklęcie. Na końcu różdżki zamigotał jakiś cień. Po chwili przed Syriuszem pojawił się przezroczysty obraz Jamesa Pottera. James nie różnił się niczym od siebie sprzed lat. Tak samo wiecznie potargane, sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy, orzechowe oczy i okulary na nosie, a także zawadiacki uśmiech gościł na wargach Gryfona. Nagle zerwał się silny podmuch i pociągnął Jamesa w stronę jego oddychającego już ciała. Błysnęło różnokolorowe światło i obraz Gryfona znikł wszystkim sprzed oczu. Chwilę później ciało Jamesa Pottera uniosło się w powietrze i wyleciało poza miejsce rytuału, po czym z donośnym hukiem uderzyło w stół. Ciało Lily zajęło jego miejsce. Syriusz powtórzył zaklęcie, jednak coś się nie zgadzało. Przed Syriuszem nie pojawił się obraz Lily, lecz jakieś ostrzeżenia o magii krwi. Dumbledore kazał mu przerwać zaklęcie i wyjaśnił mu, że muszą nieco zmodyfikować zaklęcie. Chwilę później Syriusz rzucił nieco inną formułkę zaklęcia i pojawił się obraz Lily. Widać było, że kobieta była zdeterminowana do tego, by nie dopuścić Lorda Voldemorta do swego syna. Tak jak poprzednio z Jamesem, obraz kobiety przesunął się w stronę jej ciała i po chwili znikł w nim. Kilka minut później Crunch wybudził się z transu i zgasił świece, po czym stracił przytomność. Zanim upadł na ziemię, Dumbledore przelewitował go na podłogę poza pentagramem. Dla nich wszystkich jednak najważniejsze było to, czy James i Lily obudzą się i jak będą się zachowywać. Dla Dumbledore'a istotne było również to, czy Harry nie straci przez ich zabiegi ochrony krwi. Nie chciał, przynajmniej na razie, by ktokolwiek wiedział o tym, co się stało. Najpierw musiał doprowadzić Jamesa i Lily do porządku, a potem mógł powiadomić o tym fakcie chłopaka. Syriusz natomiast wpatrywał się przenikliwie w swego przyjaciela. James wyglądał tak, jakby był w wieku Syriusza. Było to skutkiem zaklęć Dumbledore'a. Syriusz nie wiedział, czy taka ostrożność była potrzebna, jednak nie chciał teraz kłócić się z dyrektorem. Najważniejsze teraz było, żeby James się obudził.

Ich sielankę przerwał ogromny ból, który przetoczył się przez ciało Jamesa. James zwinął się z bólu i upadł na trawnik. Lily zaniepokoiła się i uklękła przy nim. Tak potężnego bólu James nie czuł nigdy. Czuł, jakby ktoś wyrywał go z jego ciała i wołał tam, gdzie James nie chciał być. Nawoływanie trwało i trwało, a ból rósł z chwili na chwilę. W końcu James stracił przytomność, po czym zniknął. Lily zastanawiała się, czy to nie był jego kolejny żart. Postanowiła nie przejmować się tym i poobserwować Harry'ego. Szybko spojrzała w dół, na ziemię i wyszukała Surey, a potem Privet Drive 4. Spojrzała w okno sypialni Harry'ego. Chłopak spał spokojnie. Co jakiś czas przewracał się z boku na bok, pomrukując cicho. Nagle Lily zwinęła się z bólu i upadła na ziemię. Po chwili straciła przytomność i zniknęła tak, jak uprzednio James.

Gdy otworzył oczy, zauważył wokół siebie wiele osób. Nie mógł jednak rozpoznać niczyjej twarzy, gdyż oślepiło go światło ze świec umieszczonych w kinkietach. Przymknął powieki i odczekał chwilę. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy spostrzegł, że znajduje się w salonie domu państwa Blacków. Zdziwił się nieco. Wiedział przecież, że zginął w obronie własnego syna. Jego rozmyślenia przerwał radosny okrzyk łapy, który rzucił się, by go wyściskać.

\- No dobra już, Łapo – odezwał się James. – Za chwilę mnie udusisz i odbijesz mi wątrobę!

\- Ależ James – ryknął mu do ucha Syriusz. – Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Chłopie, tyle lat żeśmy się nie widzieli

\- Co z Lily? – spytał James wyswobadzając się z uścisku Łapy. – Czy ona też tu jest?

\- Musieliśmy oddać ją do Świętego Munga – odparł Syriusz. – Za kilka miesięcy powinna wrócić do zdrowia.

\- Za kilka miesięcy! – nie dowierzał James. – Przecież powinna być tu teraz ze mną! Dlaczego ona jest w Mungu, a ze mną jest wszystko w porządku?

Do Jamesa podszedł Dumbledore i pomógł mu wstać. James zachwiał się lekko, jednak Syriusz nie pozwolił mu upaść, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Za chwilę ci wszystko wyjaśnię – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Musisz jednak najpierw coś zjeść i czegoś się napić. Twoje ciało potrzebuje posiłku.

Rzeczywiście, gdy Dumbledore o tym wspomniał, Jamesowi zaburczało głośno w brzuchu. Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko i wyszedł z salonu, każąc Jamesowi iść za sobą. Dyrektor również poszedł z nimi. James postanowił sprawdzić, czy jego domowy skrzat przybędzie mu na wezwanie. Nie wiedział, czy w jego posiadłości przez tyle lat skrzaty dowiedziały się, że Ich pan już nie żyje.

\- Chłystek – zawołał James.

Już po chwili przed nim zmaterializował się dobrze ubrany skrzat. Miał na sobie czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Stworzenie rzuciło mu się do stup i zaczęło zawodzić:

\- Panie mój! Pan wybaczy! Chłystek nie wiedział! Chłystek się nie spodziewał! Gdyby Chłystek wiedział, odezwałby się wcześniej! Ale chłystek nie… Chłystek nie…

\- Spokojnie, Chłystku – powiedział spokojnie James i podniósł skrzata z ziemi, po czym otrzepał mu ubranko.

Skrzat zalał się łzami i pokłonił się swemu panu aż do samej ziemi, po czym powiedział:

\- Chłystek jest gotów, by spełniać pańskie rozkazy, panie James!

\- Znakomicie! – ucieszył się James – W takim razie, gdybyś był tak łaskaw, przygotuj mi coś do jedzenia. Byleby było tego dużo.

\- Oczywiście, sir! – powiedziało radośnie stworzenie i znikło w kuchni.

Kuchnia na Grimmauld Place, sierpień 1996

\- Kiedy wreszcie zobaczę swoją żonę! – pieklił się James. – Ostatnio mówiłeś, że już za kilka dni!

\- Już za kilka dni – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Nie za kilka dni! – ryknął James i wstał z miejsca. – Albo idę ją zobaczyć teraz, albo cię po prostu zgniotę, jak zwykłego robaka!

\- Wątpię – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Muszę tylko zdjąć z niej zaklęcia ochronne i będzie mogła do ciebie wrócić. A teraz radziłbym ci usiąść na miejsce i słuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia!

James machnął różdżką, z której wyleciał czerwony promień i poleciał w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Albus wstał z miejsca, wyciągnął swą różdżkę i machnął nią, blokując zaklęcie Pottera. Drugie machnięcie wysłało niebieski promień w stronę Jamesa. Mężczyzna się wściekł. Już po chwili we wszystkich kierunkach latały różnokolorowe promienie, tłukąc wazony oraz dziurawiąc ściany. Syriusz wszedł do kuchni, a po chwili cofnął się z przestrachem. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko. Różdżki Albusa i Jamesa powędrowały do jego dłoni. To jednak nie zakończyło pojedynku. James rzucił potężne bezróżdżkowe Accio w stronę Dumbledore'a, jednak nie trafił. Syriusz zastanawiał się, co James miał zamiar zrobić, rzucając accio. Po chwili się przekonał. Dumbledore wylądował na ziemi z potężną opuchlizną pod okiem. James przywołał wtedy jakiś potężny dzban, którego jeszcze nie zdążyli zniszczyć i jakimś zaklęciem pchnął go w twarz Dumbledore'a. Tak właśnie zakończył się pojedynek pomiędzy Jamesem Potterem a Albusem Dumbledore'em. Potter podszedł do Dumbledore'a i pomógł mu wstać. Obaj mężczyźni podali sobie dłonie, tym samym oficjalnie kończąc pojedynek i dając do zrozumienia, że nie mają nic do siebie. Zajęli swoje dawne miejsca i James kontynuował poprzedni temat:

\- W takim razie kiedy będę mógł ujrzeć mą żonę, Albusie?

\- Myślę – odezwał się Dumbledore – że skoro Harry już jest tutaj, a jego mugolscy krewni nie żyją, ochrona z krwi nie jest mu już potrzebna. Myślę więc, że już wkrótce będziesz mógł odwiedzić Lily.

\- Wkrótce, czyli kiedy? – dociekał James.

\- Jak tylko cofnę zaklęcie poświęcenia – odparł zmęczonym głosem Dumbledore.

\- Ale przecież to zaklęcie nie działało od wtedy, gdy Voldemort odrodził się wykorzystując krew Harry'ego – odezwał się Syriusz. – Nie rozumiem więc, jakim prawem wrócił tam w te wakacje. Przecież Voldemort mógł go tam dopaść przez cały czas!

\- O tym nie pomyślałem – westchnął Dumbledore. – No cóż… Teraz to już i tak nieważne. Harry jest tutaj z nami i nic już mu nie grozi. Lily zostanie wyleczona w przeciągu najbliższego miesiąca i wtedy będziesz mógł się do niej udać.

\- No cóż – powiedział James. – W takim razie zostaje mi już tylko przeprosić cię za to, co zrobiłem i wysłuchać tego…

Słowa Jamesa przerwał wpadający z głośnym łomotem wyważanych drzwi Carter Crunch. Mężczyzna zajął swoje miejsce i zaczął:

\- Ten skur…

\- Carterze! – oburzyła się pani Weasley. – Wyrażaj się!

\- skubaniec… Lord jakmutam… zastawił na mnie pier… pierońsko silną pułapkę! To tak mi się odwdzięcza ten stary, zgrzybiały ch… Chory psychopata po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiłem!

\- O tym porozmawiamy później – uciął Dumbledore.

\- Jakie później! – wrzasnął Crunch wyciągając swą dymiącą różdżkę z kieszeni i celując nią w Dumbledore'a. – Porozmawiamy o tym teraz!


	29. Początek końca

Herbert nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Znudziło mu się rozmawianie z Syriuszem i zresztą przyjaciół, więc postanowił zaprosić na Grimmauld Place swoją dziewczynę, Emily. Najpierw jednak postanowił spytać Syriusza o zgodę. Niegrzecznym byłoby zapraszać kogoś bez jego wiedzy. Przecież to był jego dom. Okazało się jednak, że Herbert nie miał się o co martwić, gdyż Syriusz bez problemu zgodził się na przyjazd Emily. Powiedział też coś o tym, że z chęcią ją zobaczy, gdyż był ciekawy z kim umawia się jeden z Huncwotów. Herbert mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i zaszył się w Huncwockim Barłogu, by w spokoju wysłać list do Emily. Nie cieszył się długo samotnością, gdyż ciszę i spokój przerwali mu jego przyjaciele, którzy bezpardonowo wparowali do Barłogu i rozsiedli się wokół niego. Chris zapytał:

\- To jak, Herbuś, skontaktowałeś się już ze swoim kochaniem?

Herbert przeklął w duchu i rzucił Chrisowi ponure spojrzenie. Wstał z łóżka i skierował się do drzwi, by w spokoju pomyśleć sobie w jakimś innym, dogodnym miejscu. Chris jednak nie dał mu nawet dojść do drzwi. Rzucił się na chłopaka i powalił go na ziemię, po czym przygniótł go swym ogromnym, grubym, ciężkim niczym stukilogramowy kanister benzyny cielskiem. Herbert zaczął się dusić. Chris jednak nie miał zamiaru tak szybko odpuścić przyjacielowi. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ten go zignorował. Po kilku chwilach jednak zwlókł się z przyjaciela i pomógł mu wstać. Herbert sprawdził, czy Chris nie połamał mu żadnych żeber. Gdy już przekonał się, że wszystkie są całe, odetchnął głęboko i zasiadł z godnością na swym potężnym, dwuosobowym małżeńskim łożu po czym odparł:

\- No wiesz, ja przynajmniej mam kogo do siebie zapraszać, a nie tak, jak ty.

\- Zauważ – warknął Chris – że moja dziewczyna już dawno tu jest, a twoja musi się gnieździć w gnieździe dupodajek.

Pięść Herberta z głośnym dźwiękiem łamanych kości zderzyła się z niegdyś całą szczęką Chrisa. Michael zerwał się ze swojego potężnego, małżeńskiego łoża bezceremonialnie zrzucając ze swoich kolan Kate i pchnął Herberta z powrotem na jego miejsce, po czym jednym sprawnym zaklęciem uzdrowił szczękę Chrisa. Chris poruszył nią delikatnie i uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.

\- No widzisz, Backfield – zadrwił. – Mam nawet prywatnego uzdrowiciela.

Michael rzucił w Chrisa potężną poduchą ze swego łóżka. Chris niechętnie mu ją odrzucił i rozwalił się na swym ogromnym, trzeszczącym łożu. Herbert natomiast mógł wreszcie w świętym spokoju opuścić pokój i udać się na przechadzkę po domu. Szedł tak myśląc bez celu korytarzami Grimmauld Place, gdy nagle wpadł na ścianę. Przeklął cicho i obrócił się w miejscu, by wrócić na dół, jednak za sobą spostrzegł tylko ścianę.

„Co jest, do cholery – pomyślał. – Przecież nie było tu tej ściany".

Podszedł do niej i zaczął tłuc w nią pięścią. Nagle ściana zniknęła, a przed Herbertem ukazał się widok, jakiego nikt kochający swą kobietę nigdy nie chciałby zobaczyć. Przed nim, na podłodze jego własnego pokoju obściskiwali się Emily z Michaelem.

Herbert nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko zerwać z nią. Nie miał zamiaru mieć dziewczyny, która zdradza go z jego najlepszym kumplem. Najlepszym przynajmniej do tej pory. Teraz jednak Herbert postanowił zemścić się za to, co zobaczył i poinformować Kate o tym zajściu.

„Dziewczyna na pewno będzie z tego zadowolona – pomyślał. – Wtedy ja będę mógł z nią być, a ten plugawy zdrajca może wziąć sobie tą deskę do prasowania..."

Nie wiedział jednak, że to wszystko było ukartowane, gdyż ktoś chciał rozbić ich paczkę. Gdyby wiedział o tym, z pewnością zrobiłby coś, by temu przeszkodzić. Wtedy jednak tego nie zrobił i szedł w zaparte. Gdy Herbert później wspominał te chwile, jedyne co pamiętał to to, że ostro pobił się z Michaelem i dostał szlaban od Syriusza. Z tego co pamiętał, Michael poszedł obściskiwać się z Kate na śniegu. Harry z Ginny siedzieli w salonie na pierwszym piętrze i oglądali jakiś film, a Chris postanowił dotrzymać towarzystwa Herbertowi, który jednak nie chciał teraz z nikim rozmawiać. Mimo nalegań i gróźb Chris nie opuścił przyjaciela w tym trudnym dla niego momencie. To była jedna z lepszych decyzji podjętych przez Chrisa, jednak wtedy tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, że za kilka miesięcy przyczyni się to do pogodzenia wszystkich w najtrudniejszym momencie dla Hogwartu.

Ten romans był jednym z nudniejszych filmów, jakie Harry obejrzał w swoim życiu, a obejrzał już dość sporo filmów. Kobiety i mężczyźni na ekranie jedynie tańczyli, śpiewali, całowali się i śpiewali. Jedyny ciekawszy moment był wtedy, gdy główny bohater po pijanemu oświadczył się jakiejś starszej pani, która notabene miała męża, który łypał na młodzieńca ze złością. Później jednak nie działo się już nic ciekawego. Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu pilnując, by Ginny nie zsunęła mu się z kolan i wpatrzył się w jej włosy, które zawsze go fascynowały. Były cudownie miękkie i zawsze pachniały kwiatami. Ten zapach zawsze kojarzył mu się z miłością i czymś dobrym. Ginny jednak zauważyła, że Harry wcale nie wpatruje się w ekran, jak jeszcze przed momentem, tylko błądzi spojrzeniem gdzieś poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Wstała więc z kolan Harry'ego i tym razem usiadła przodem do chłopaka. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i nachyliła się lekko. Wtem do salonu wpadł rozwścieczony i cały w śniegu Herbert. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z rządzą mordu w oczach i ryknął:

\- Jak śmiesz dobierać się do mojej dziewczyny!

Michael raczył się kubkiem gorącej, mocnej kawy o intensywnym zapachu. Musiał przemyśleć sobie parę spraw. Nie było odpowiedniejszego miejsca, niż kuchnia. Tutaj nikt mu nie przeszkadzał rzucając się poduszkami lub krzycząc o dziewczynach z okładek, które z chęcią by się przeleciało. Rozmyślał o sensie istnienia. Jaki powód miał człowiek, by żyć na tym ziemskim padole? Dlaczego wszyscy muszą cierpieć? Dlaczego muszą być terroryzowani przez jednego tyrana, który ubzdurał sobie, że obejmie władzę nad światem? W ostatniej szkole Michaela uczono, że nad wszystkim panuje Bóg i jego jako takiego należy słuchać. Przestrzegać wszelkich przykazań, wystrzegać się robienia złych rzeczy itd. Dlaczego więc Lord Voldemort tyranizował innych, a Bóg nic z tym nigdy nie zrobił? Dlaczego nie porazi go piorunem? Takie i inne pytania chodziły po głowie Michaela, a on jak na złość nie mógł znaleźć na żadne odpowiedzi. Rozmyślania przerwał mu potężny łomot gdzieś z górnych pięter. Niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł z kuchni by sprawdzić, co się tam właściwie dzieje. Nie zauważył, gdy kubek z kawą zniknął ze stołu z cichym dźwiękiem uchodzącego ze zbiorników powietrza. Gdy wszedł na pierwsze piętro od razu musiał uchylić się przed nadlatującym fotelem, który z głośnym hukiem spadł po schodach rozbijając się u ich stup. Postanowił pójść w ślad za rzeczami latającymi w powietrzu. Tak oto zaszedł do salonu, w którym bałagan był jeszcze większy. Plazmowy telewizor, ten cudny wynalazek przyszłości wiszący niegdyś na ścianie, leżał pobity i połamany gdzieś pod ścianą. Natomiast sprawcami tego hałasu byli oczywiście Herbert i Harry, którzy tłukli się na środku salonu czym popadnie. Michael chciał przerwać tę farsę, jednak nim zdążył choćby ruszyć się o krok, Herbert dostrzegł go i tym razem skupił całą swą uwagę właśnie na nim. Michael usłyszał jeszcze tylko potężny ryk zawodu pomieszany ze wściekłością i bólem, a potem nie pamiętał już nic.

Gdy się obudził, strasznie bolała go głowa i nos. Nie pamiętał nic z ostatnich… Sam już nie wiedział od kiedy nic nie pamiętał. Leżał na podłodze w jakimś pokoju. Starał się otworzyć oczy, jednak posłuchało go tylko jedno. Musiał je natychmiast z powrotem zamknąć, gdyż poraziły go promienie słońca wpadające przez rozbite okno salonu na pierwszym piętrze… Michael zerwał się prędko z podłogi i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Salon wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Porozrzucane zdjęcia, połamane fotele, popalone kanapy, plazma rozwalona pod ścianą, poprzewracane kredensy no i to wybite okno… Mike nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się tutaj stało. Musiał jednak dowiedzieć się tego czym prędzej, gdyż nie chciał, by Syriusz dowiedział się o wszystkim. Dziwiło go to, że do tej pory nikt nie zjawił się tutaj by sprawdzić, co tak się tłucze i dlaczego dochodzą stąd takie wrzaski, a przynajmniej dochodziły. Teraz wszędzie panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza. Michael wyszedł z salonu starając się nie wpaść na nic, co mógłby jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić i rozejrzał się po piętrze. Jego stan wcale nie był lepszy od tego, co zastał w salonie. Porozrywane gobeliny, pocięte obrazy, ściany z dziurami w miejscach, w które trafiły zaklęcia, a to wszystko w kompletnej ciszy. Dom robił wrażenie wymarłego. Michael zastanawiał się, gdzie też się wszyscy podziali. Jedyną możliwą opcją, po wykluczeniu piwnicy, w której raczej ich nie było, siłownią i własnymi pokojami był zaniedbany ogród na tyłach domu. Chłopak postanowił tam sprawdzić. Jednak gdy zszedł na parter usłyszał wrzaski dobiegające z jadalni. Szybko udał się w tamtym kierunku i otworzył drzwi. Natychmiast jednak je zamknął. Zorientował się, że na drzwi musiało być rzucone jakieś zaklęcie wyciszające, przez które i tak przebijały się wrzaski Syriusza i pani Weasley. Skarcił się w myślach i znów otworzył drzwi, po czym szybko wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął je z głośnym hukiem, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Wszyscy utkwili w nim spojrzenia i Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś – odezwał się. – Ci debile nie wiedzieli, gdzie się podziałeś.

Wszyscy poza Michaelem i Chrisem otrzymali szlaban do końca świąt na cokolwiek, co ma jakikolwiek związek z czymś przyjemnym. Wrzaskom oburzenia i spojrzeniom dezaprobaty rzucanym w stronę Syriusza nie było końca. Mężczyzna jednak nie przejmował się tym i nie zmienił decyzji, nawet pod groźbą ucieczki. Stwierdził, że dopóki są pod jego opieką on będzie wychowywał ich tak, by pomimo tego, że teraz nie są zbyt poważni, w przyszłości stali się poważnymi ludźmi, dobrze wiedzącymi czego chcą. Do tego jednak potrzebna była dyscyplina, której podobno nie mieli za knuta. Michael musiał się z tym zgodzić, jednak nikt z nich nie chciał przyznać mu racji. Trudno jednak było się temu dziwić, gdyż przez ostatnie wydarzenia przestali zgadzać się w czymkolwiek. Dopiero teraz Michael dostrzegł, że jednak różni ich o wiele więcej niż mu się wcześniej wydawało. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zdawało mu się, że są do siebie bardziej podobni, jednak to było mylne wrażenie wywołane zapewne tą przyjaźnią. Ta kłótnia umożliwiła mu przejrzenie na oczy i dostrzeżenie tego, czego wcześniej nie potrafił. Nie chciał jednak być pokłócony ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Do tej pory pozostał mu jedynie Chris. Nie wiedział że już za chwilę nie zostanie mu nawet on.

Po usilnych prośbach swojego chrześniaka, Syriusz zgodził się, by impreza sylwestrowa w końcu się odbyła. Przygotowania do niej trwały już od dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia. Dorośli sprowadzili skądś hektolitry ognistej, a młodzież załatwiła kremowe piwo. Chris nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Postanowił więc udać się na siłownie, by poćwiczyć trochę przed imprezą. Nie chciał siedzieć ze wszystkimi w salonie, gdyż panowały tam niezbyt przyjazne relacje. Udał się na najniższy poziom lochów, gdzie była umieszczona siłownia. Przemierzał zawiłe i długie korytarze podziemnego Grimmauld Place 12, mijając różne stare, zakurzone gobeliny, których zapewne nikt nie czyścił od wielu lat. Stare, podarte płótna, na których zapewne miały być umieszczone kolejne osoby rodu Blacków, o ile by się urodziły, jakieś niezidentyfikowane zapewne czarnomagiczne przyrządy niewiadomego przeznaczenia, od których biła potężna, mroczna energia. Chris nie miał pojęcia i raczej nie chciał wiedzieć, do czego służyły te przedmioty. Wiedział, że gdy był tu wcześniej ani razu ich nie dostrzegł. Nie mógł jednak mieszać się w sprawy dorosłych, mimo tego, że sam wiedział o większości z nich. Szedł dalej, aż nagle wciągnął go jakiś potężny wir. Po chwili szybkiego spadania w dół rąbnął o ziemię z głośnym hukiem. Osoby będące w pomieszczeniu, do którego wpadł nie zwróciły na to jednak uwagi i wciąż zajmowały się sobą. Chris był przerażony i wściekły, gdy dostrzegł, jakie to były osoby. Na podłodze salonu na pierwszym piętrze całowali się Susan i Michael.

Michael nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał. Właśnie przed chwilą Chris powiedział mu, że niby widział go z Susan obściskujących się na środku salonowej podłogi. Chris pokazał mu również swoje wspomnienia z myślodsiewni. Michael wiedział jednak, że brakuje tam czegoś bardzo istotnego. Czegoś, przez co pokłócili się wszyscy. Nie wiedział jednak, co to takiego, więc nie mógł rozwiązać tego problemu. Chciał żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Na razie jednak się na to nie zanosiło. Postanowił wszystko wyjaśnić Chrisowi. Opowiedział mu, co robił przez ostatnie godziny. Poprosił również Syriusza, by ten porozmawiał z Chrisem na ten temat. Michael postanowił również pokazać swoje wspomnienia Chrisowi. Wpuścił srebrną nić do myślodsiewni i kazał Chrisowi zanurzyć się w odmętach wspomnień. Nie zastanawiał się, gdzie podziało się wspomnienie Chrisa. Nie myślał, że Chris wcale go nie zabrał. Nie wiedział, że wziął je Herbert i zamierzał pokazać je Kate. Gdyby wiedział to wszystko i znał konsekwencje tych czynów, z pewnością postąpiłby zupełnie inaczej. Michael jednak nie był wieszczem i nie potrafił stwierdzić, co się stanie w przyszłości.

Chris rozejrzał się po myślodsiewnianym salonie i nie dostrzegł w nim żadnych zmian w stosunku do normalnego salonu. Dorośli rozmawiali kreśląc różdżkami dziwne wzory w powietrzu, zaś młodzież porozsiadała się na kanapach, fotelach i na dywanie pijąc, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając na wszelkie błahe tematy. Michael również tam był. Siedział samotnie w kącie salonu i wyglądał na dość przygnębionego. Chris jednak wcale mu się nie dziwił. Wiedział, że Michaelowi zależało najbardziej, by tę przyjaźń utrzymać. Nic jednak na razie nie mógł poradzić na to, że wszystko się rozpadło. Chris podszedł do niego i wtedy zauważył coś kątem oka. Równomierne błyski niebieskiego światła spod podłogi. Błysk, kilka sekund przerwy, błysk, kilka sekund przerwy. Działo się to mniej więcej przez pięć minut. Potem wszystko się skończyło, a Michael nadal siedział. Na chwilę podszedł do niego Syriusz zapytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Uzyskawszy odpowiedź odszedł, a wspomnienie dobiegło końca i Chris wynurzył się z myślodsiewni bogatszy o coś, co jak mu się zdawało może rozwiązać całą sprawę. Nie wiedział jednak, że to wcale nie nastąpi tak szybko, jakby tego chciał.

\- I co, teraz mi wierzysz? – spytał Michael.

Chris zamyślił się. Wiedział, że jest w tym coś więcej. Nie mógł jednak dostrzec tego, co kryło się tuż pod powierzchnią.

\- Logicznym jest to, że wszyscy byśmy tak nagle nie zdradzili swoich dziewczyn z dziewczynami naszych przyjaciół nawzajem – powiedział Chris. – Coś jednak nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Co takiego?

\- Sprawdźmy to.

Tym razem we wspomnieniu zanurzyli się obaj. Wylądowali dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co Chris wcześniej. Michael również zwrócił uwagę na dziwne niebieskie błyski dobywające się spod podłogi.

\- To się działo dokładnie wtedy, gdy ja tamtędy przechodziłem – odezwał się Chris. – Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

\- A skoro to się działo dokładnie w tym samym momencie, co tamtędy szedłeś – kontynuował Michael – to znaczy, że ma to bezpośredni wpływ na to, co się stało dziś. Wiedz jednak, że nie możemy brać tego pod uwagę również w sytuacji innych.

\- Dlaczego nie? – oburzył się Chris. – Skoro to wszystko działo się w tym domu i mniej więcej w tym samym czasie?

Michael zamyślił się. Po chwili bezcelowego wpatrywania się w jakiś punkt na przeciwległej ścianie i myślenia nad tym, co im umyka pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie można po prostu.

Wstał z podłogi i wyszedł przed dom. Nagle wszystkie myśli stały się bardziej namacalne. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie mógł dostrzec tego wcześniej. Po przeciwnej stronie domu, w małym zagajniku pod drzewami stało jakieś dziwne urządzenie. Wszedł do domu, by powiedzieć o wszystkim Chrisowi, jednak gdy tylko zamknął drzwi ogarnęło go ogromne znużenie. Powłócząc nogami udał się do salonu i padł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Chris podszedł do niego, by go ocucić, jednak nie udało mu się to. Zajrzał do jego umysłu by sprawdzić, co spowodowało utratę przytomności, jednak nie znalazł nic, co naprowadziłoby go na jakikolwiek trop związany ze sprawą. Nagle poczuł jakąś dziwną siłę ciągnącą go w głąb umysłu. Próbował się jej opierać. Spostrzegł jednak, że niszczy w ten sposób wspomnienia. Zauważył, że rozpadły się tylko te, które miały jakiś związek z Huncwotami. Przesłał mu szybko wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, by nie było żadnych luk w jego głowie i zmienił sytuację na taką, jakby Michael patrzył na to normalnie, a następnie dał się porwać nurtowi wspomnień i myśli na sam dół tam, gdzie była istota problemu. Po dość długim czasie pędzenia w dół z ogromną prędkością wspomnienia zaczęły znikać, aż wreszcie od pewnego miejsca nie było ich wcale, a Chris wciąż pędził przez pustkowia umysłu Michaela w nieznane. Robiło się na przemian zimno i gorąco.

Zatrzymał się na trawniku przed dobrze mu znanym domem. Ze środka wyszedł Michael i uśmiechnął się do Chrisa. Zaprosił go gestem do środka i zamknął drzwi za Chrisem na wszystkie możliwe zamki i kłódki.

\- Sprawa jest taka – odezwał się. Jego głos w głowie brzmiał dość dziwnie. Chrisowi wydawało się, że jest młodszy o te kilka lat. – Musisz wyjść na dwór i rozwiązać problem z zewnątrz. Oczywiście wiem to podświadomie, więc muszę na ciebie rzucić potężne zaklęcie przymusu, żebyś wydostał się poza mury domu. Wtedy zaklęcie przestanie działać i sam doskonale będziesz wiedział, co masz zrobić.

Michael wyciągnął z kieszeni długą, mahoniową różdżkę, której Chris nigdy nie widział i zatoczył nią łuk w powietrzu, szepcząc skomplikowane inkantacje. Po chwili skończył i pożegnał Chrisa uściskiem dłoni. Otworzył drzwi i wypuścił go na dwór. Gdy tylko zamknął je za Chrisem, ogarnęła go ciemność i poczuł, że pędzi w górę.

Opadł na podłogę salonu i coś kazało mu natychmiast opuścić dom. Poczucie zagrożenia było tak silne, że Chris z wrzaskiem strachu wypadł przed dom po czym znieruchomiał wpatrując się w coś, co stało dokładnie na wprost drzwi. Miało kształt sześcianu z dziwnymi wypustkami na górze i z przodu. Wypustki te świeciły różnymi kolorami Jedne na niebiesko, drugie na czerwono, inne na zielono, a jeszcze inne na pomarańczowo i żółto. Chris nie wiedział, do czego służy ta maszyna. Wiedział jednak, co trzeba zrobić, by zatrzymać wszystkie problemy. Musiał natychmiast wywabić wszystkich z domu. Przywołał Michaela zaklęciem przywołującym i zaczął drzeć się wniebogłosy:

\- Śmierciożercy! Śmierciożercy atakują!

Już po chwili z Grimmauld Place zaczęli wybiegać zakonnicy i rozbiegać się we wszystkie strony. Dołączyli do nich Herbert, Ron i Harry. Niecałe trzy minuty później dom był pusty, więc Chris mógł przystąpić do działania.

\- Sonorus – mruknął celując w swoje gardło. – Słuchajcie! Musimy zniszczyć tą maszynę! Ona jest źródłem wszystkich problemów!

Zakonnicy rozejrzeli się po całej ulicy, zapewne poszukując Śmierciożerców. Żaden z nich nikogo nie dostrzegł, gdyż przecież żadnych Śmierciożerców tutaj wcale nie było. Już mieli wracać do domu, gdy coś przykuło ich uwagę. Z nieba spadał niezbyt duży, niebieski kryształ o dość nieregularnym kształcie. Kryształ ten pulsował delikatnym, niebieskim światłem. Chris odskoczył w bok, by nie zostać trafiony tym dziwnym kamieniem, jednak ten kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią rozbłysk jaśniejszym światłem i znikł. Wszyscy zakonnicy nagle skierowali swoje różdżki w kierunku dziwnego urządzenia stojącego w zagajniku dokładnie naprzeciw numeru dwunastego i rzucili zaklęcie eksplodujące. Nic się jednak nie stało. Machina stała dokładnie tak, jak stała wcześniej. Jedyne, co Chris dostrzegł, a na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi to to, że wypustek pojawiło się więcej. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tym zaklęciem, czy też machina reagowała na każdy rodzaj magii w dokładnie ten sposób. Nie wiedział i raczej nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Cieszył się, że od długiego czasu w jego umyśle panuje ład i porządek. Nagle do głowy wpadła mu dość niespodziewana myśl. Odnalazł w tłumie Michaela i przemieścił się w jego stronę, po czym powiedział mu coś cicho.

\- To wykluczone – stwierdził Michael. – Jest zabezpieczony na zaklęcia przywołujące. Zresztą jak mielibyśmy sterować tym?

\- Mówię o tym mniejszym egzemplarzu, który zrobiłeś sam – mówił Chris. – On działa na tą twoją walizeczkę.

Michael podrapał się po głowię i zamyślił się. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę i obracając ją w dłoni myślał nad rozwiązaniem sytuacji. Kilka chwil później rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące, a walizeczka zdalnego sterowania wyfrunęła skądś i ugodziła go w twarz. Chłopak przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Chyba nic nie przykuło jego uwagi, gdyż usiadł pod numerem piętnastym i wyjął zdalne sterowanie z wnętrza. Rozprostował palce niczym pianista przed koncertem i uruchomił urządzenie. Ekran zajaśniał i zaczął przekazywać nieco zielonkawy obraz Londynu. Michael poderwał potężną maszynę do lotu i chwilę później wszyscy usłyszeli ryk silników odrzutowych. Michael skierował maszynę na Grimmauld Place i wprowadził maszynę w korkociąg.

\- Uciekajcie! – wrzasnął ile sił w płucach. – On zaraz się rozwali!

Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać gdzie popadnie. Niektórzy schowali się w krzakach, inni pobiegli na sąsiednie uliczki, jeszcze inni zaś wleźli na dach kamienicy czternastej. Chwilę potem okolicę domu dwunastego rozświetliła potężna eksplozja, a po niej następna i następna. Machina rozpadła się na kawałki i spłonęła wraz ze szczątkami samolotu. Po tym jednak wydarzyło się coś, co zdziwiło i poruszyło dogłębnie wszystkich obecnych przy Grimmauld Place. Nagle domy 11 i 13 rozsunęły się ukazując dom numer 12, który w chwilę później wyleciał w powietrze. Odłamki i szczątki cegieł oraz fragmenty rzeczy będące w tym domu roztrzaskiwały się o sąsiednie budynki, które drżały od potężnych płomieni. W chwilę później Kamienica trzynasta zawaliła się z potężnym hukiem. Niedługo później ten sam los spotkał jedenastą i czternastą. Ranni zakonnicy czołgali się w głąb ulicy, byle jak najdalej od szalejącego żywiołu. Nikt z Huncwotów nie wiedział, dlaczego się tak stało. Chris myślał, że wysadzenie machiny będzie najlepszym, co można zrobić. Nie wiedział, że to pociągnie za sobą wybuch kilku domów. Zauważył, że Michael ledwo stoi w centrum ognia. Jeszcze chwila, a chłopak by się przewrócił. Chris nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Rzucił się w stronę przyjaciela i złapał go pod ramię, po czym teleportował się z nim na Hogwarckie błonia.

Albus Dumbledore siedział spokojnie przy swoim biurku, z niechęcią wpatrując się w papiery rozłożone przed nim. Nienawidził papierkowej roboty. Wypełnianie wszystkich druczków z ministerstwa, uzupełnianie danych osobowych, wypisywanie czeków do banku Gringotta, by móc wypłacić pensje nauczycielom, kolejne zamówienie na cytrynowe dropsy… To tylko wielki ułamek tego, co Dumbledore dziś zrobił. Wiedział jednak, że tylko on może się tym zająć, gdyż McGonagall wyjechała. Albus najchętniej zatrzymałby ją w szkole. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, gdyż teraz były święta i każdy nauczyciel miał prawo wyjechać do własnych rodzin. Albus również chciałby wyjechać z tego przeklętego miejsca. Niestety nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż musiał się zajmować tymi wstrętnymi papierami. Kilka godzin siedzenia przy biurku dla czarodzieja, który o wiele bardziej wolał walkę i przemieszczanie się w terenie było katorgą. Gdy w szkole byli uczniowie było nieco lepiej, gdyż mógł się na kimś poznęcać. Teraz jednak w szkole był sam. Nagle w gabinecie dyrektora rozległ się alarm. Dumbledore zatarł ręce ze szczęścia. Alarm oznaczał ni mniej ni więcej to, że któryś z mieszkańców Grimmauld Place wyrwał się spod działania machiny, którą oczywiście zaprojektował sam. Zaprojektował ją po to, by uwięzić co groźniejszych zwolenników dobra na miejscu. Nie mogli oni wydostać się z Grimmauld Place, gdyż ich umysł był tak spowolniony, że jakiekolwiek myśli o wydostaniu się stamtąd niknęły w odmętach innych, zanim jeszcze do końca się uformowały. Komuś jednak się udało i Dumbledore musiał natychmiast dowiedzieć się, kto taki zniszczył jego dzieło i doprowadził do uwolnienia się najgorszych z najgorszych. Jeszcze przed przyjazdem na Grimmauld Place umieścił wiele czarnomagicznych urządzeń w piwnicy Grimmauld Place 12. Stworzył iluzję, jakoby dom wyglądał normalnie, jednak pod tą iluzją tkwiły potężne, czarnomagiczne urządzenia, które przechwytywały myśli wszystkich przebywających w domu. Jeśli były one w jakiś sposób przeciwne temu, czego chciał Dumbledore, urządzenia zmieniały je tak szybko i tak niezauważalnie jak się tylko dało na takie, które będą pasować Dumbledore'owi i jego twierdzeniu „dla większego dobra". Gdyby ktoś odkrył i zniszczył machinę sterującą, umieszczoną w zagajniku naprzeciw Grimmauld Place 12, miała powstać iluzja rozsuwających się domów jedenastego i trzynastego i eksplodującego domu dwunastego. Iluzja miała być do tego stopnia realna, że wszyscy, którzy będą na ulicy, a będą zbyt blisko iluzyjnej eksplozji, mieli zostać zranieni lub nawet zabici. Dumbledore nie wiedział jednak, że iluzja wyszła mu tak idealnie, że do niedawna jeszcze jego wielki zwolennik, ten, przez którego żyją James i Lily zwróci się przeciwko niemu i pozbawi go życia. Gdyby o tym wiedział, z pewnością tego by nie zrobił. Dumbledore jednak nie był w pełni świadom tego, co robił. Był na to stanowczo zbyt dobrym człowiekiem. Jednak zrobił to, co zrobił i teraz musiał za to zapłacić. Na razie jednak nie był tego świadom. Udał się na Grimmauld Place by sprawdzić, kto zniszczył jego ciężką pracę. Po aportowaniu się na ulicy nie zdołał jednak nic zrobić, gdyż potężna eksplozja wyrzuciła go w powietrze. Dumbledore wylądował w sąsiedniej ulicy i z powodu utraty dużej ilości krwi i uderzenia stracił przytomność.

Powrót do szkoły nie był tak przyjemny, jaki wszyscy chcieliby, żeby był. Wracali oczywiście samolotem, gdyż Cała Hogwarcka gawiedź zgłosiła protest, że oni nie chcą i nie będą przemieszczać się tym starym, zdezelowanym parowym ustrojstwem, który tylko huczy, dudni, brzęczy i jęczy, miast toczyć się normalną prędkością niczym pendolino. Stwierdzili, że wolą lecieć w chmurach, słuchając ryku silników odrzutowych, zamiast siedzieć w wolno poruszającym się po torach pociągu, mijającym łąki i lasy. Stwierdzili, że te widoki są bardzo nudne i już tyle razy je widzieli, że już wolą za oknami nie widzieć nic, niż gapić się wciąż w to samo. Stwierdzili również, że jeśli samolot z nimi na pokładzie nie odleci za chwilę, to oni w ogóle nie udadzą się do Hogwartu, na co ich rodzice podnieśli protest, który natychmiast został stłumiony przez załogę samolotu, czyli naszych ukochanych Huncwotów, którzy na czas tej podróży mieli pracować tak, jakby nigdy nic między nimi się nie stało. Podczas tego lotu na miejscu Kapitana rozsiadł się Herbert i wpatrywał się władczo w swych poddanych, którzy musieli wykonywać jego rozkazy. A to zameldować kontroli, że są gotowi do startu, a to poprosić o pozwolenie na wejście do poziomu 22000 stóp, a to poprosić o ominięcie wyjątkowo natrętnej burzy, która goniła za nimi przez całą Anglię, aż do samej Szkocji, gdzie wylądowali bez żadnych trudności. Herbert zdziwił się nieco, że w kontroli zbliżania Hogwartu odezwał się sam Albus Dumbledore tym samym życzliwym głosem, co niegdyś, gdy wydawał im pozwolenie na lot do Londynu na święta. Powitał ich przyjaźnie w przestrzeni powietrznej Hogwartu i zapytał, czy lot był udany, a następnie po prośbie Michaela zgodził się na lądowanie na 300. Podał ciśnienie oraz prędkość wiatru oraz jego kierunek, a także życzył miękkiego lądowania na gruncie. Po wylądowaniu Hogwartczycy opuścili samolot, a piątka do niedawna przyjaciół udali się zaraz za nimi, uprzednio wykonawszy listę obowiązków po lądowaniu, a także zabezpieczywszy samolot przed niepożądanymi osobami.

Przez kilka następnych dni Michael i Chris dostrzegli, że Kate musiała już dowiedzieć się o tym, co podobno zrobił Michael, gdyż odnosiła się do niego z dużą rezerwą. Nie pozwalała mu zbliżyć się do siebie na mniej niż metr, nie mówiąc już o chociażby uścisku dłoni. Michael nie śmiał nawet marzyć, że kiedyś zostanie mu to wybaczone mimo tego, że wiedział, że jest niewinny. Kate jednak nie chciała słuchać jego wyjaśnień. Pewnego dnia jednak zgodziła się z nim porozmawiać. Umówili się w pokoju życzeń na randkę. Michaela ogromnie to zdziwiło, gdyż pamiętał jak dziewczyna odnosiła się do niego przez ostatnie dni. Kierowali się właśnie do pokoju życzeń i byli już na szóstym piętrze, gdy dziewczyna zatrzymała się tak niespodziewanie, że Michael wpadł na nią i byłby ją przewrócił, gdyby ta nie wpadła na Chrisa, stojącego tuż za rogiem. Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się i uratował ją przed dość bolesnym upadkiem. Kate skinęła głową w podzięce i utkwiła lodowate spojrzenie w Michaelu, który stał zdezorientowany i nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć. Nawet przez te ostatnie dni nie widział takiej wściekłości w jej oczach.

\- Na co Ty teraz tak właściwie liczysz, śmieciu? – spytała głosem wypranym ze wszelkich emocji.

\- Sama chciałaś się spotkać – przypomniał jej Michael. – Ja tam tak właściwie w sumie na nic już nie liczę. Skoro tak bardzo nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać ani w ogóle mnie widzieć, to najlepiej będzie, jak zmienisz szkołę! Bo skoro wierzysz jakiemuś plugawemu śmieciowi, który miał tylko fałszywe wspomnienia…

\- Fałszywe wspomnienia?! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna tak głośno, że aż zatrzęsły się szyby w oknach. – To były wspomnienia wyciągnięte z głowy twojego cudownego przyjaciela, więc to chyba do niego powinieneś mieć pretensje, że nakrył cię w tak jednoznacznej sytuacji! Ja na przykład jestem mu bardzo wdzięczna, bo gdyby nie on, to nadal łudziłabym się, że ci na mnie zależy, i że nie jestem kolejną twoją dziewczyną do miętoszenia się z nią na korytarzach, ale okazuje się, że jesteś dokładnie taki sam, jak wszyscy! Liczy się dla ciebie tylko to, żeby przelizać się z dziewczyną, potem ją zaliczyć i zostawić! Niczym nie różnisz się w tym od swoich koleżków! Może mi powiesz, że nie pamiętasz, jak to wyglądało jeszcze rok temu, gdy wszyscy rzuciliście się na mnie, jak na ostatni kawałek mięsa i byliście gotowi nawet zatłuc się o to, żebym tylko poszła z wami do łóżka? Myślałam, że się zmieniłeś, a tak naprawdę jesteś ciągle tym głupim, zarozumiałym, napuszonym wypłoszem, dla którego liczy się tylko to, żeby dziewczyna była ładna i łatwa!

Michael nie mógł tego słuchać. Ogarnęła go wielka furia. Nie był wstanie zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Z głośnym rykiem rzucił się na dziewczynę, by zabić. Jedyne, co miał teraz w głowie, to jej zmasakrowane, krwawe flaki porozrzucane po korytarzu szóstego piętra. Zacisnął mocno pięści i ruszył do przodu, niczym rozjuszone zwierzę. Nie dotarł jednak do tego drobnego, ciemnowłosego celu, gdyż został złapany za ramiona. Podniósł rękę do góry i rozcapierzył palce. Z jego ręki buchnął potężny ogień, który w mig otoczył wszystkich, odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Michael widział, jak wszyscy wiją się po podłodze i wrzeszczą z bólu. Czuł radość. Wszystkie złe uczucia uchodziły z niego jak powietrze z przebitego koła samochodu. Nie wiedział ile czasu tak stał i trzymał rękę w górze. Po jakimś czasie opuścił rękę i ogień zniknął. Wszystkie uczucia powróciły do niego, jednak były one mniej intensywne. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Z tego co widział najgorzej przeżyli to jego dawni przyjaciele. Przyjaciele, z którymi ostatnio się pokłócił. Przyjaciele, o których myślał, że zawsze będą dla siebie. To oni go przytrzymywali i to w nich uderzyła pierwsza fala uczuć. Jedyne, co chłopak teraz czuł, to spokój i lekkie zaskoczenie tym, co właśnie zrobił. Ból i nienawiść odpłynęły gdzieś daleko i chyba na razie nie miały zamiaru wracać. Postanowił odejść stamtąd tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. To nie była ucieczka, przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Po prostu nie chciał już na nią patrzeć

Ból. Ból rozprzestrzeniający się po całym ciele, niczym woda wsiąkająca w ubrania w pralce. Ból wypełniający każdy, najdalszy nawet zakamarek ciała. Ból nie pozostawiający nawet mikroskopijnego kawałka wolnej od niego przestrzeni, jak i na ciele, tak na umyśle. Ten fizyczny nie mógł równać się z tym, co Herbert przeżywał w umyśle. W jego umyśle mieszały się najstraszliwsze momenty z życia Michaela. Śmierć najbliższych mu osób, jedno dźgnięcie rozgrzanym do czerwoności sztyletem. Odrzucenie i samotność przez długie lata, drugie dźgnięcie sztyletem. Odrzucenie przez nią, trzecie dźgnięcie. Aż w końcu zdrada. Zdrada, która była tak niespodziewana, że nikt nawet nie śmiał wyobrażać jej sobie w najczarniejszych nawet scenariuszach. Zdrada, która nie miała miejsca. Aż w końcu przyszła chwila radości. Michael musiał wtedy zobaczyć, że Wspomnienie Chrisa było fałszywe. Ukazało się Herbertowi w pełni. PO tym wszystkim już wiedział. Wiedział, że zrobił źle. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przeprosić. Wiedział,, że trzeba to zrobić jak najszybciej, gdyż nie można zostawić Michaela samego. Nie wiedział jednak, kiedy będzie to możliwe. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez pewien czas Michael musi pozostać sam. Herbert miał nadzieję, że Kate poczuła to samo, i że będzie wstanie zapomnieć o tym, co jej pokazał.


	30. Zniknięcie

Gregory siedział samotnie w swoim biurze, wpatrując się bez celu w ścianę naprzeciw. Sytuacja w świecie czarodziejów była na tyle skomplikowana, a rządzenie wszystkimi na tyle uciążliwe, że Gregory musiał pozwolić sobie na krótką przerwę w byciu ministrem. Nie mógł przecież wyczerpać swoich sił na bezcelowe wypełnianie papierów. Jeszcze dziś musiał spotkać się z Albusem Dumbledore'em, by ustalić najlepsze strategie na zbliżającą się wojnę. Coś jednak nie pozwalało mu ruszyć się z miejsca. Jakiś głęboko schowany lęk trzymał go na krześle i nie zamierzał puścić. Wiedział, że musi natychmiast się podnieść, jednak było to niewykonalne. Siedząc tak i bijąc się z własnymi myślami Gregory usłyszał przeraźliwe wycie zza okna. Zdziwił się nieco, gdyż wiedział, że żadnych wilkołaków, ani żadnych dzikich, bezpańskich psów nie mogło tu być. Czarodzieje od dawien dawna nie posiadali psów w swoich domach. Gregory sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Psy to przecież najwierniejsze zwierzęta. Były z ludźmi zawsze i przeważnie od nich nie uciekały. Czarodzieje jednak woleli koty albo ropuchy. Gregory nie wiedział, co fascynującego było w tych zwierzętach. Nie twierdził jednak, że nie lubi kotów. Po prostu nigdy nie przywiązywał się do nich tak jak do psów. Tym czasem potworne wycie rozległo się jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Gregory'emu przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. Czy owo wycie oznaczało to, co myślał, że oznaczało? Poderwał się prędko ze swojego cudownie miękkiego i wygodnego ministerialnego fotela i ruszył prędko do okna. Wspomnieć należy, że ów fotel, z którego zwlókł się szanowny minister był jednym z tych niesamowitych fotelów, posiadających w sobie funkcje dopasowywania się do tego, w jaki sposób uwielbia przesiadywać na nim jego użytkownik. Minister spojrzał przez okno i zbladł gwałtownie. Tuż przed nim, wewnątrz magicznego okna, stał potężny człowiek, czy raczej coś człowieka przypominające. Stał i bezczelnie gapił mu się prosto w twarz swymi straszliwymi, przekrwionymi ślepiami wystającymi z oczodołów niczym kościste kolana jakiegoś wychudłego chłopaczyny, który miał nieprzyjemność być niedokarmianym w domu. Ów stworzenie stało tak i gapiło się w ministra jak współczesny chłopaczyna w niesamowicie wyeksponowany dekolt swej dziewczyny. Gapiło się i gapiło i chyba nie miało zamiaru przestać. W chwilę później rozległo się ponownie ów straszliwe wycie, które przerodziło się w tak głębokie warczenie, że zatrzęsły się kieliszki na półce obok kominka, a teczki z średnio ważnymi i tymi ważniejszymi papierami zsunęły się z biurka i pacnęły cicho o podłogę. Ni to człowiek, ni to zwierze wytrzeszczyło jeszcze bardziej ślepia i wpatrywało się w ministra, jakby chciało mu coś przekazać. Gregory zbladł jeszcze bardziej i z rykiem rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Wybiegł ze swojego gabinetu i trzasnął nimi potężnie. Tak potężnie, że prawie wyłamał je na drugą stronę. Rzucił na nie wszelkie znane mu zaklęcia zamykające i uciekł z ministerstwa do Hogwartu. Nie wiedział, że w chwile później okno, przez które wpatrywała się ta ponoć inteligentna istota wyleciało z hukiem, a ów istota wkradła się do gabinetu ministra i rozsiadła się wygodnie w jego fotelu, po czym rozejrzała się władczo po pomieszczeniu.

Po aportowaniu się w Hogsmeade, Gregory ruszył pędem w kierunku bram Hogwartu i samego zamku, doskonale widocznego w ciemnościach. Nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak upiorne światło dobywa się z zamku. Musiał jak najprędzej spotkać się z Albusem Dumbledore'em, by zapobiec temu, co się miało stać w niedalekiej przyszłości. Pozwolił już na jedną ucieczkę z Askabanu i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do następnych. Dlatego też musiał poradzić się tego znienawidzonego starca. Wiedział, że on jako jedyny będzie wstanie udzielić mu informacji jak i w jakich okolicznościach najlepiej zabezpieczyć więzienie. Dobiegł do bram Hogwartu i załomotał w nie pięścią. Bramy jednak nie uchyliły się ani o cal. Rozwścieczony Night wysłał patronusa do chatki gajowego, tego, jak mu tam? Hagerda… By ten otworzył mu bramy. Po chwili zjawił się olbrzym i na widok ministra skulił się jak tylko mógł i prędko, bez żadnych dodatkowych pytań, ani o cel wizyty, ani o porę tejże wizyty umożliwił mu wejście na teren szkoły. Gregory prędko przeszedł przez bramę i popędził w kierunku rozświetlonego upiornym zielonkawym światłem, górującego nad błoniami zamku. Dopadł potężnych wrót i nacisnął potężną klamkę umieszczoną tuż nad jego głową, a przynajmniej próbował. Klamka jednak ani drgnęła. Minister odwrócił się z rządzą mordu w oczach i ryknął na Hagrida, by ten ruszył tu swe olbrzymie dupsko i by otworzył mu drzwi. Hagrid jedynie warknął coś o niekulturalnych, niewyuczonych tępakach, co to nawet sami sobie klamki nie potrafią nacisnąć i podążył w kierunku wrót. Co ciekawe, Hagrid również nie był wstanie nacisnąć klamki Hogwarckich wrót. Zdziwiło go to bardzo, jednak nie zamierzał przestawać. Po kilku minutach bezcelowego szarpania się z drzwiami te ustąpiły z donośnym łomotem i skrzypieniem, słyszalnym zapewne wiele mil stąd. Minister szczęśliwie mógł wejść do środka. Odprawił Hagrida środkowym palcem i zatrzasnął przed nim drzwi. Te zamknęły się z jeszcze głośniejszym łomotem, który rozszedł się po sali wejściowej niczym wystrzał armatni w bardzo małym pomieszczeniu. Gregory ogłuchł na chwilę. To jednak nie przeszkodziło mu we wspinaniu się po schodach na piętro, na którym mieścił się gabinet dyrektora tej zacnej placówki. Stanął pod posągiem strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu i zaczął strzelać hasła. Po jakimś czasie przypomniał sobie, w jaki sposób dostali się tu Black i jego brat ze swą świtą. Wypowiedział te słowa i posąg usłużnie wpuścił go na ruchome schody kręcone, po których wjechał aż pod same drzwi gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Zapukał mocno w drzwi i bez zaproszenia wszedł do środka. Cofnął się jednak od razu do wyjścia gdy spostrzegł, co, czy raczej kto znajdował się w środku, rozłożony na podłodze.

\- yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Jedno z kilku dormitoriów chłopców szóstego roku nie mogło w spokoju spać, gdyż jakieś wredne dziewczynisko urządziło sobie samotny pojedynek w „Jak dłużej grać na nerwach Huncwotom". Oczywiście była to jedna z ostatnio ponoć zdradzonych dziewczyn. Zdradzonych, więc już nie dziewczyn tych, co zdradzali. Teraz jednak jedna z nich, jedynie w półprzezroczystej koszuli nocnej sięgającej ledwie za tyłek klęczała na kolanach przy łóżku jednego z Zdradzających i prezentowała wytrzymałość swego gardła, wyjąc i płacząc przez ostatnie pół godziny niemalże bez przerwy. Wszyscy mieli już tego dość, lecz co mogli zrobić? Otóż nie mogli zrobić nic, gdyż dziewczyna nie dała się tak po prostu wyrzucić. Biła, szarpała się, kopała i gryzła każdego, kto nie był tym, który ponoć ją zdradził, a zbliżył się do niej na odległość mniejszą niż metr. Nie wspominając o tym, jak głośno wrzeszczała. Wszyscy postanowili więc dać sobie spokój z próbami wyrzucenia jej i jedynie chowali głowy pod poduszkami. Nikomu jakoś nie przyszło do głowy, by rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające i zwyczajnie iść spać. Tym czasem Dziewczyna nadal zawodziła i przepraszała i zawodziła i przepraszała i tak w kółko. Chłopak, którego starała się przebłagać patrzył na nią z beznamiętną miną. Zdawać by się mogło, że zwyczajnie nie interesuje go to, co chciałaby mu powiedzieć. Chris jednak wiedział, że wcale tak nie jest i że jego przyjaciel nie może doczekać się tego, co jego… Już nie dziewczyna, przynajmniej w tej chwili, chce mu powiedzieć. Chris nie miał zamiaru wtrącać się w nic, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dodać jakiegoś zgryźliwego komentarza.

\- No już, stary – odezwał się niespodziewanie. – Daj jej choć dojść do słowa, bo nam się dziewczyna zapłacze na śmierć!

\- Możesz się nie wtrącać?! – ryknął przyjaciel podnosząc się z furią z łóżka i rzucając w stronę Chrisa. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ta wywłoka ma zamiar mi powiedzieć ani teraz, ani nigdy więcej!

Dziewczątko rozpłakało się jeszcze bardziej i zawodząc jeszcze głośniej rzuciło się do stup chłopaka.

\- A… A… Ale ty musisz! Musisz…

\- Ja nic nie muszę! – ryknął chłopak chwytając dziewczynę za ramiona i stawiając na nogi. – Spójrz na siebie!

Podniósł ręce i przywołał te wszystkie uczucia, które chciałby jej pokazać, i rozcapierzył palce, z których buchnął ogień i w mig otoczył dziewczynę. Lekkie zaskoczenie mignęło jej na krótką chwilę w oczach. Chłopak opuścił ręce, a wtedy dziewczyna powtórzyła jego gest. Tym razem to on zwijał się z bólu u jej stóp. Chciał, by to skończyło się jak najszybciej. Teraz już rozumiał, co czuła, gdy ją odtrącał. Byłby skłonny nawet wybaczyć jej to, że nie ufała mu i nie chciała usłyszeć jego wersji wydarzeń, gdyby tylko pozwoliła mu się podnieść na nogi i z nią porozmawiać. Ba! Oddałby jej cały świat, gdyby tylko skończył się ten ból. Po niedługim czasie Kate opuściła ręce i pozwoliła podnieść się Michaelowi. Chłopakowi wydawało się jednak, że minęło więcej czasu niż w rzeczywistości. Podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem zbitego psiaka. Dziewczyna skinęła na niego i wyszła z dormitorium. Michael podążył za nią i nie pojawił się tego wieczoru w dormitorium ani razu. Chris miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej im się ułoży. Wiedział, że będzie musiał potem pogadać z Susan, jednak nie miał na razie do tego głowy. Musiał najpierw pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, a potem będzie martwił się o siebie.

Syriusz obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Miał przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś złego, a gdy miał jakieś przeczucie, to prawdopodobieństwo, że tak właśnie będzie było bardzo wysokie. Syriusz nie lubił, gdy działo się z nim coś takiego. Zachowywał się jak jakaś wyrocznia. Odsunął wszystkie zbędne myśli w głąb czaszki i próbował rozszyfrować to, co ma się stać.

Widział jedynie ciemność. Pośród porozrzucanych wszędzie przedmiotów, leżało czyjeś ciało. Ten człowiek musiał być wysoki. Miał bujną brodę i zamknięte, niebieskie oczy…

Syriusz ocknął się i prawie krzyknął z przerażenia. Powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili. Wstał z fotela, na którym nie wiedział jak się znalazł i popędził do drzwi swoich komnat. Wypadł na korytarz i pognał ile sił w nogach do gabinetu McGonagall. Wiedział, że jeśli coś by się działo, to wicedyrektorka powinna być powiadomiona jako pierwsza, jeśli Dumbledore będzie niedysponowany, a z tego co Syriusz wiedział, Dumbledore'a nie było w zamku. Podobno odniósł ciężkie rany podczas wybuchu, choć Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, jak on się tam znalazł. Nie było to teraz ważne. Musiał znaleźć McGonagall, by poprosić ją, by przeszukała zamek. Kilka chwil później dopadł do drzwi gabinetu Kobiety i zapukał w drzwi. Gdy rozległo się zaproszenie, Syriusz wpadł do środka i powiedział:

\- Miałem dziwną wizję, pani profesor.

\- Możesz darować sobie te żarty, Black? - zirytowała się McGonagall. – Zamiast tego może opowiedziałbyś mi, co takiego widziałeś, że nie dajesz mi spokoju z samego rana?

Syriusz westchnął ciężko i przystąpił do opowieści. Gdy skończył, McGonagall w żaden sposób nie dała po sobie poznać, że w jakikolwiek sposób przejmuje się tym, co usłyszała. Postanowiła jednak sprawdzić, czy to, co mówił jej dawny wychowanek jest rzeczywiście prawdą. Oboje udali się do gabinetu dyrektora. Po podaniu hasła Gargulcowi, oboje znaleźli się na schodach i wjechali nimi na samą górę. Minerwa zapukała, lecz nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę by sprawdzić, czy gabinet rzeczywiście jest pusty. Okazało się, że nie, więc nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. To, co zobaczyła zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Chciała się cofnąć, lecz wpadła na Syriusza, który również chciał dostać się do środka. Weszła nieco głębiej do gabinetu, by pozwolić Syriuszowi wejść do środka. Mężczyzna podążył spojrzeniem za jej wzrokiem i znieruchomiał w progu. Im obojgu nie spodobało się to, co zobaczyli. Minerwa westchnęła ciężko i podeszła do biurka dyrektora. Otworzyła pierwszą z góry szufladę i znieruchomiała, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w papiery leżące na wierzchu.

\- Co tam masz? – zniecierpliwił się Syriusz. – Czy są tam jakieś wyjaśnienia tego?

McGonagall otrząsnęła się i zamknęła szufladę. Spojrzała na Syriusza jak na kosmitę i podeszła do drzwi.

\- Musimy powiadomić ministra – powiedziała. – Powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim, co tu się dzieje ostatnimi czasy.

\- Mam iść z Tobą? – spytał Łapa.

\- Ależ oczywiście – stwierdziła McGonagall. – Ty udasz się do ministerstwa, a ja tymczasem powiadomię uczniów.

Syriusz skinął głową i wyszedł tuż za McGonagall, która rzuciła na pokój jakieś dziwne zaklęcie, po którym powietrze stało się świeższe. Zamknął drzwi i zabezpieczył je zaklęciem, po czym wyszedł poza tereny Hogwartu i teleportował się do ministerstwa magii.

\- Black!

Syriusz usłyszał wrzask ministra magii, zanim jeszcze skończył aportować się tam, gdzie miał się aportować. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ten człowiek wiedział, że zjawi się akurat w tej chwili. No chyba, że coś go opętało i ciągle wrzeszczał jego nazwisko. Odrzucił jednak tą hipotezę, gdyż była ona zbyt nieprawdopodobna. Gregory był równie przewrażliwiony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa jak Moody, więc nic raczej nie było wstanie go zaskoczyć. Syriusz nie wiedział jednak o tym, co pojawiło się w gabinecie Gregory'ego dnia poprzedniego. Gdyby o tym wiedział nie byłby już do końca pewien tego, że Night jest jak Moody. Czasem zastanawiał się, skąd ten człowiek się urwał. Zachowywał się czasem jak auror, a czasem jak zwykły mugol, którym raczej nie był. Łapa nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Gregory nie pracował przypadkiem kiedyś w mugolskiej policji. Rozejrzał się po atrium i dostrzegł ministra stojącego nieopodal. Podszedł do niego i zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem:

\- Czemu szanowny minister piłuje tak swą jadakę, że wszyscy utkwili właśnie teraz we mnie swe bezczelne spojrzenia i gapią się jak na jakiś bezcenny okaz w zoo?

\- Jak śmiesz, smarkaczu! – ryknął Gregory i przypomniał sobie, że Syriusz jest 13 lat starszy od niego. – Znaczy… Zastanawiam się po prostu, czy nie mógłbyś nie traktować tego tak niepoważnie, jak to traktujesz?

\- Ależ Night – roześmiał się Syriusz. – Oczywiście, że mogę traktować to tak poważnie, jak sobie tego zażyczysz. Nie wiem jednak, dlaczego tak się darłeś, więc zapytałem na przyszłość, czy nie byłbyś tak uprzejmy i po prostu przestał się drzeć.

\- O nic takiego nie zapytałeś – stwierdził Gregory.

\- Miałem to na myśli – sprostował Black.

Gregory wzruszył ramionami i westchnął ciężko. Skinął ręką na Syriusza, aby ten poszedł za nim i obaj mężczyźni wsiedli do Windy i pojechali na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdował się gabinet ministra. Winda tłukła się i huczała tak jak zwykle, a Gregory miał coraz bardziej tego dość. Pracował w ministerstwie już kilka miesięcy, a jeszcze nic z tym nie zrobił. Postanowił, że będzie musiał wziąć się za to, gdy tylko upora się z tym, co mu się teraz zwaliło na głowę. Wysiedli na pierwszym piętrze i Gregory skierował się do drzwi, za którymi znajdował się jego gabinet, czy raczej to, co z niego pozostało.

\- Możesz wyjaśnić mi – zagadnął – co to to na Merlina jest?

Tworzył drzwi, a zewsząd posypały się szczątki biurka, kawałki ścian, tynk z sufitu, jakieś porwane papiery i stos jeszcze innych dziwnych śmieci niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Syriusz otworzył usta i stał jak głupi, wpatrując się wytrzeszczonymi oczyma w to, co było kiedyś normalnym biurkiem, normalnym gabinetem i normalnymi papierami, zapewne posortowanymi w jakiś niewiadomy dla niego sposób i poukładanymi w teczkach na odpowiednich pułkach i w odpowiednich szufladkach, szafeczkach i skoroszytach.

\- Tak nieco zmieniając temat – odezwał się po chwili ciszy Minister – byłeś w gabinecie dyra?

\- Tak – odparł Syriusz otrząsając się z ponurych rozmyślań.

\- Nie źle go biedaczka urządzili, nieprawdaż?

\- Mnie zastanawia kiedy to się stało – powiedział Syriusz. – No i zastanawia mnie również to, skąd wiedział, że dwunastka nam wyleciała w powietrze.

\- Jak skąd? – zdziwił się Gregory. – O tym gada już połowa Magicznej Anglii. Było nawet o tym w proroku.

\- Serio? – spytał Syriusz.

\- Pisali coś, że młodszy brat ministra magii właśnie stracił dach nad głową, a wraz z nim ojciec chrzestny Wybrańca i takie tam głupoty… Sam zresztą wiesz, co prasa potrafi powypisywać tylko po to, żeby nakład się sprzedał.

\- Taka już jest ta śmieszna prasa – westchnął Syriusz i odwrócił się, by odejść.

Jego misja była zakończona. Minister doskonale wiedział, co się stało, więc Łapa mógł wrócić do Hogwartu i dalej przekazywać swą rozległą wiedzę uczniom.

\- Niczym się nie przejmujcie – dodał na pożegnanie Gregory i zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, by posprzątać bałagan, który urządziła mu ta dziwna istota nie z tego świata.

Harry'ego obudził okropny ból głowy. Nie pamiętał, żeby przez całe jego krótkie życie głowa bolała go tak mocno. Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął grzebać w kufrze w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś specyfiku na tę dolegliwość. Nie mógł jednak niczego znaleźć, toteż postanowił obudzić Chrisa, by chłopak dał mu coś ze swoich zapasów, które gromadził od początku roku, gdyż stwierdził, że nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć. Harry stwierdził, że teraz jest jedna z wielu czarnych godzin, w których można minimalnie nadszarpnąć zapasy przyjaciela. Podszedł głośno tupiąc do łoża przyjaciela i szarpnął go za potężne ramię. Chris ani drgnął. Harry przyłożył do tego więcej siły. Spostrzegł jednak, że Chris nic sobie nie robi z jego wysiłków i nadal smacznie śpi. Zabrał dłoń z ramienia przyjaciela i z całej siły rąbnął w nie pięścią. Chris ryknął jak wielkie, ranione zwierze i rzucił się z pięściami na Harry'ego. Spostrzegł, że to nie jest nikt zły, więc uspokoił się nieco i warknął:

\- Po jakiego… ch… Budzisz mnie o tej smętnej porze?!

\- Potrzebuję czegoś na ból głowy – odparł spokojnie Potter. – W moim kufrze nic nie znalazłem, więc postanowiłem cię obudzić gdyż wiem, że masz gdzieś nieskończone zapasy wszelkiej maści eliksirów…

Chris zwlókł się z łóżka i obdarzył Harry'ego wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym sięgnął do kufra schowanego pod łóżkiem. Grzebał w nim chwilę robiąc sporo hałasu. Gdy skończył podał Harry'emu buteleczkę zawierającą cenny specyfik i z równie wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, co wcześniej, zwalił się z łomotem na swe łoże i pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.

„Jak niedźwiedź – pomyślał ze śmiechem Harry".

\- Coś ty powiedział?! – ryknął Chris i poderwał się z łoża, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z dziką furią.

Harry zbladł gwałtownie i ciężko przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, że powiedział to, co pomyślał na głos.

\- Ja przecież…

\- Milcz!

\- Ale…

\- Zamknij się!

\- Ale o co…

\- Możesz zamilknąć?

\- Ale o co tobie chodzi?!

\- Przestań drzeć mordę i daj mi spać!

\- Chciałbym zauważyć – odezwał się zaspanym głosem Herbert – że to ty teraz piłujesz jadakę tak, jakby ci ktoś coś zrobił.

\- Zrobił mi! – warknął Chris. – Ten parszywy drań nie daje mi spać!

\- Jest dziesiąta rano! Już dawno zaczęły się lekcje! – zauważył Michael i podniósł się z łóżka, chwytając pierwsze lepsze ubranie i popędził do łazienki.

\- Co? – nie dowierzał Chris. – Jakim cudem nikt z nas nie usłyszał budzika?

\- A może takim – powiedział Harry – że właśnie on mnie obudził już jakiś czas temu, ale do tej pory szukałem eliksiru na ból głowy, a że nie mogłem go znaleźć, postanowiłem cię obudzić, a ty zacząłeś się drzeć, jakby ci przypiekano skórę gorącym żelazem… W ogóle nie wiem, co cię ostatnio napadło…

\- Co mnie napadło?! – zdziwił się Chris. – To ty nic nie wiesz?

\- Co nic nie wiem? – spytał Harry.

Chris zwlókł się z łóżka i spojrzał na Harry'ego, jak na nędznego robaka, którego trzeba zgnieść, bo nikomu nie jest do niczego potrzebny i wszystkim przeszkadza.

\- Nie wiedziałem, Potter, że twoja arogancja sięgnęła aż takiego poziomu – wycedził, niczym Severus Snape. – Kiedyś cię to zgubi, zobaczysz!

\- Ale o co tobie…

Pięść Chrisa z głuchym grzmotem zderzyła się ze szczęką Harry'ego i złamała ją w kilku miejscach. Harry złapał się za twarz i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Czemuś to zrobił?!

\- Bo jesteś głupim, aroganckim debilem! W ogóle nie wiem, jak mogłem się z Tobą zadawać! Nie widzisz nic, poza koniuszkiem własnego nosa!

\- Musimy się zjednoczyć – powiedział upiornym głosem Herbert. – Nie mogą targać nami wątpliwości co do naszych bliskich. Musimy móc ufać sobie bezgranicznie. Musimy…

\- Bla, bla, bla – przerwał mu Chris. – Przestań gadać te głupoty.

\- Pogodzić się – kontynuował niezrażony Herbert. – Przestać się kłócić. Zapomnieć o wszelkich niesnaskach, które spowodowały to, że obecnie się poróżniliśmy. Lord Voldemort rośnie w siłę i jeśli chcemy mu się przeciwstawić, musimy być zgodni w tym, co robimy.

\- Zgadzam się z tym, co mówisz, drogi chłopcze – rozległ się głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- To pan żyje? – spytał Chris otrząsając się i spoglądając na Harry'ego z wyrazem skruchy w oczach.

\- Niestety, nie mogę udzielić ci jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie – odparł Dumbledore. – Wiedz jednak, że każdy, kto pomocy potrzebuje, ów pomoc otrzyma niezależnie od tego, gdzie i w jakim stanie obecnie będę.

\- Jak to możliwe? – wygulgotał przerażony Harry, wciąż trzymając się za twarz. – Przecież pana tutaj nie ma…

\- Istotnie – odparł zmęczonym głosem starzec. – Zostałem przechytrzony przez siły ciemności i zwabiony w miejsce, z którego sam nie mogę się wydostać. Wierzę jednak, że zrobicie użytek ze swej przyjaźni i wpadniecie na rozwiązanie, nad którym głowią się najlepsi czarodzieje Zakonu Feniksa i w odpowiednim momencie przybędziecie mi z pomocą. Teraz muszę was prosić, byście odsunęli na bok wszelkie waśnie i byście zaufali sobie na przekór wszystkim, co przeciw wam wyśle Lord Voldemort. Bo największa moc drzemie w miłości…

\- I w przyjaźni – dokończył Herbert.

Dumbledore skinął głową i rozpłynął się w powietrzu by powrócić tam, skąd nie mógł uciec, a przyjaciele jeszcze przez długi czas zastanawiali się nad jego słowami, a gdy nastał wieczór, znów dogadywali się tak, jakby nic między nimi nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Bo czyż człowiek nie jest istotą popełniającą błędy?

Wiatr hulał w nagich gałęziach wysokich, rozłożystych drzew. Temperatura w tym zakątku ziemi w nocy spadała do nieprawdopodobnie wręcz niskich temperatur, toteż żadna istota zamieszkująca ów las nie mogła przeżyć, bez potężnych zaklęć ochronnych rzuconych na nią. Czarodzieje tych ziem byli jednak potężni. Tak potężni, jak nikt dotychczas w Anglii i krajach Europy oraz w Ameryce. Nie straszny im był żaden Voldemort, który śmiał nazywać się lordem, nie posiadając odpowiednich manier, by nosić to zaszczytne miano. Nie bali się go. Jednak tak jak wszyscy ludzie, żywili nadzieję, iż ów okrutny czarnoksiężnik zniknie ze świata i ci potężni czarodzieje będą mogli zająć należne im miejsca. Nie chcieli wstawić się za żadną ze stron, gdyż rządy żadnej im nie odpowiadały. Voldemort chciał świata bez Mugoli, oraz czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Dumbledore chciał, by aktualny porządek został zachowany, i by czarodzieje czystokrwiści, jak i mugolskiego pochodzenia mogli żyć spokojnie. Ci ludzie chcieli zaś świata tylko dla siebie. Świata, którym władałyby istoty pierwotne, którym magia nie jest obca już od samego ich narodzenia. Istoty, którym nie potrzebne były różdżki do robienia tego, co im się żywnie podobało. Istoty, które nie miały zahamowań, a jednak musiały ukrywać się, skryci w arktycznej głuszy i zimnicy, chronieni pierwotnymi zaklęciami, których żaden człowiek nie potrafiłby odkryć, nie mówiąc o zdjęciu ich. Ludzie byli więc bezpieczni. Bezpieczni przed złym wpływem czarnoksiężnika, który był słabszy od nich, a jednak zdołał omamić tak wiele istot, jak nigdy im nie udało się zebrać. A jednak zginął. Zginął od własnego zaklęcia, które odbiło się od małego chłopca, którego ochroniła własna matka, ginąc za niego. Słyszeli jednak to, co zrobił Dumbledore. Posłużył się najmroczniejszymi rytuałami, by ożywić tych, których stracił w poprzedniej wojnie. Ludzie nie pochwalali tych czynów. Rozumieli jednak to, co kierowało czarodziejem.

Ktoś śmiał zakłócić ich zaklęcia ochronne już następnego dnia. Ich przywódca, Baldauhr, sam odkrył to, wędrując jak co rano w poszukiwaniu jakichś zbłąkanych zwierzątek, które jakimś cudem dostałyby się poza gęsto uplecione sieci zaklęć. Nie znalazł jednak żadnego zabłąkanego zwierzęcia, które mogliby pożreć, lecz ów starca, o którym wszyscy wiedzieli, że walczy za dobro, a jednak w gronie swoich zwolenników posiada istoty posługujące się równie mroczną magią, a nawet i mroczniejszą niż sam Voldemort. Zaciągnął go zatem na środek magicznej doliny, którą sam stworzył i złożył u swych stóp, po czym zebrał swe stado by pomówić z nim, co zrobić z ów czarodziejem. Po długiej naradzie, trwającej wiele dni i wiele nocy, równie zimnych jak zawsze, Baldauhr zdecydował. Ów starzec musi zginąć. Najpierw jednak pozwoli mu porozmawiać z nimi i spróbować namówić ich, by przeszli na jego stronę – na stronę domniemanego dobra. Obudził więc Starca. Nakarmił, napoił i przyodział go, a następnie rozkazał mu mówić w swym pradawnym, zapomnianym niemalże przez wszystkich języku. Starzec jednak doskonale zdawał się go rozumieć i rozpoczął swą długą, monotonną opowieść. Po wysłuchaniu jej Baldauhr wiedział, co teraz zrobi. Niemądrym by było ukrywać się nadal w arktycznych mroźnych pustkowiach, gdy tyle istnień potrzebuje ich pomocy.

W żaden sposób nie mogli przekroczyć granic pustkowia. Ani Baldauhr, ani Siwobrody starzec nie byli wstanie nic z tym zrobić. Próbowali rzucać przeróżne zaklęcia. Zarówno różdżką, jak i te pierwotne. Żadne z nich jednak nie pozwalało im przekroczyć granic ukrytej krainy, z której próbowali się wydostać. Krążyli wzdłuż niej, wyszukując jakichś przerw w siatce zaklęć, jednak niczego takiego nie znaleźli, toteż wrócili do obozu i zastanawiali się, w jaki sposób mogą wydostać się z ukrycia i wyjść na powierzchnię. Pewnego dnia Starzec po prostu zniknął. Wielce rozwścieczyło to Baldauhra, gdyż Starzec powiedział jakiś czas temu, że opuści to miejsce wraz z nimi albo wcale. Tego samego dnia wieczorem Starzec wrócił i jakby nigdy nic poszedł do namiotu Baldauhra i powiadomił go,, że za pewien czas zostaną stąd wyciągnięci. Kto ich stąd wyciągnie ani kiedy jednak nie powiedział. Tajemniczość tego człowieka niesamowicie irytowała Baldauhra. Nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić, dopóki znajdował się na łaskach ów człowieka, toteż starał się to tolerować. Pewnego dnia jednak jego cierpliwość się skończyła. Postanowił wypuścić ogromnego smoka, który powinien poradzić sobie z barierami otaczającymi teren. Wypuścił więc bestię i dosiadł jej, gdyż był to jego smok i polecieli na skraj doliny. Tam jednak zamiast przebić się przez bariery ochronne, smok z straszliwym rykiem i łopotem skrzydeł runął w dół. Próbował wyrównać lot, jednak było to skazane na niepowodzenie. Kilka sekund później roztrzaskał się o ziemię. Baldauhr zaś zdołał umknąć z miejsca wypadku, gdyż teleportował się do obozu. Nawet tu było słychać potężny łomot, którego narobił smok uderzając w ziemię, która zatrzęsła się tak mocno, że naczynia stojące na stole w pawilonie jadalnym spadły na podłogę i roztrzaskały się na kawałki. Potem Baldauhr udał się do starca, by wyjaśnić z nim parę kwestii. Nie doszli jednak do porozumienia, gdyż Starzec ciągle twierdził, że jego przyjaciele przybędą mu na ratunek już nie długo. Nie chciał również powiedzieć, kiedy to nie długo będzie. Baldauhr nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy Voldemort napadał na czarodziejów i niemagicznych na całym świecie. Przez następne kilka dni próbował różnych metod na wydostanie się z pułapki, w którą sam wprowadził swych ludzi i siebie, jednak bezskutecznie.

\- To jak w końcu, jesteście razem? – zagadnął pewnego dnia Herbert Michaela siedzącego na fotelu przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym.

Michael wytrzeszczył oczy i pociągnął spory łyk ognistej ze szklanki trzymanej w dłoni. Dopiero potem udzielił odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, hig… – czknął. - I raczej… Hig… Już nie będę… Hig… Z nią

\- Ale dlaczego? – odezwał się Chris. – Przecież taka zgrana z was para była.

Michael wytrzeszczył oczy i znów się napił. W chwilę później palce dłoni, w której trzymał szklankę rozwarły się, a naczynie spadło na podłogę, rozlewając bursztynowy płyn na dywan. Chris machnął różdżką naprawiając szklankę i odstawił ją na stolik nieopodal. Zauważył Kate przechodzącą przez portret Grubej Damy, więc machnął na nią ręką. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i zauważywszy pijanego Michaela leżącego w fotelu i chrapiącego głośno westchnęła ciężko i wylewitowała go do jego dormitorium, po czym zajęła jego miejsce.

\- Czego chcesz? – wymamrotała.

Chris spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny. Ta jednak uciekała wzrokiem. Zauważył jednak ślady łez na policzkach.

\- Czy ktoś ci coś zrobił? – spytał.

Kate pokręciła głową.

\- To co jest? – dociekał.

\- Nie twoja sprawa!

Dziewczyna chciała podnieść się z fotela i odejść, jednak Chris jej na to nie pozwolił. Przytrzymał ją za ramiona, by nie mogła odejść. Objął ją ramieniem po przyjacielsku i podniósł z fotela, po czym wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

Susan przyglądała się beznamiętnie wyjściu Chrisa z pokoju wspólnego. Nie wiedziała, co łączy tę dwójkę. Miała jednak nadzieję, że Chris nie zdradza jej z nią. Nie mogłaby mu tego wybaczyć. Wiedziała, że Chris jest dla niej bardzo ważny i za żadne skarby nie chciała go stracić, a na pewno nie po tym, co stało się ostatnio. To, co zobaczyła przed chwilą mocno ją zabolało. Chris nigdy nie postępował z nią w ten sposób. Nigdy nie pytał jej, co się z nią dzieję. Może dlatego, że nie płakała zbyt często, ale jak każda dziewczyna miała takie dni, które były trudniejsze i chciała, by Chris był wtedy przy niej. Przypomniała sobie jeden incydent, kiedy Chris zachował się dokładnie tak, jak teraz. Było to jednak dawno temu i z pewnością już o tym zapomniał. Susan chciałaby, żeby martwił się jej samopoczuciem tak, jak przed chwilą Kate. Po części wiedziała, co się stało między nimi wszystkimi ostatnio, gdyż sama padła ofiarą tego dziwnego spisku. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie podobało jej się to, jak Chris traktował jej przyjaciółkę.

\- Jak to nie wiesz!? – ryknął James wpatrując się gniewnie w Minerwę, aktualną dyrektorkę szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart. – Nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć, nie naruszając barier antydeportacyjnych! A skoro twierdzisz, że w Hogsmeade nikt go nie widział, ani w ostatnim czasie ani razu nie użył sieci Fiuu, wniosek może być tylko jeden!

\- James, Opanuj się! – wtrącił się Syriusz kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Musimy pozostać spokojni, a na pewno uda nam się go odnaleźć.

Lily pokiwała z aprobatą głową i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do Łapy. James jednak nic nie robił sobie z tego, że Syriusz i Lily starają się go uspokoić i wściekał się jeszcze bardziej. Zerwał się z fotela, na którym siedział i spojrzał na McGonagall z nienawiścią.

\- Podobno Hogwart to teraz najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi, a pod twoim nosem ucieka jego dyrektor! Jak możesz to wytłumaczyć, he?

\- James! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Nie przesadzaj!

\- Co nie przesadzaj?! Ty nie rozumiesz, w jakiej sytuacji znajduje się teraz mój syn!

\- Nerwy tu nic nie pomogą – odezwała się wreszcie McGonagall, celując różdżką w Jamesa. – Albo zachowasz spokój, albo zostaniesz wyrzucony z zakonu.

\- Nie masz prawa! – ryknął James rzucając drętwotę w McGonagall. – Nie jesteś przywódczynią!

Nagle drzwi do gabinetu dyrektorskiego otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Carter Crunch. Uśmiechnął się swym lodowatym uśmiechem do Jamesa i jednym pstryknięciem palca rzucił go z powrotem na fotel.

\- Albo zachowasz spokój, dzieciaku, albo…

James zerwał się z fotela i rzucił się z pięściami na Cartera. Huknęło i błysnęło i James wylądował na ścianie naprzeciwko. Próbował złapać oddech, lecz nie mógł. Carter podszedł do niego i przyłożył mu dymiącą różdżkę do gardła.

\- Jeśli się nie opanujesz – syknął – nie będziesz miał tu czego szukać, gdyż sam cię stąd wyrzucę. Zrozumiano?

James pokiwał głową, więc Carter zdjął więżące go zaklęcie. Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu, który zajmował poprzednio i spojrzał na McGonagall przepraszająco. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego i kontynuowała zebranie.

\- Skoro wszystko już jest jasne i nikt nie zamierza się na nikogo rzucić, możemy poruszyć temat zniknięcia Albusa. Jak wszyscy doskonale wiedzą…

Harry'ego przez cały dzień bolała blizna. Nie mógł się z tym do nikogo zwrócić, gdyż jak wiedział, dyrektora nie było w zamku, a nikt inny nie wiedział o jego dolegliwości. Nie chciał zawracać głowy Syriuszowi ani rodzicom, toteż postanowił jakoś wytrzymać. Najbardziej męczył się na lekcjach. Wiedział, że nie może zasnąć. Nie mógł również skupić się na tym, co mówią nauczyciele, więc tkwił w stanie półsnu na jawie. Jednym uchem słyszał to, co mówią nauczyciele, a drugim wypuszczał to, co usłyszał. W pewnym momencie poczuł szturchnięcie w bok. To Herbert starał się go obudzić. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że zasnął.

\- Lekcje się skończyły, Potter – powiedział Herbert. – Możesz tera iść się przekimać w dormitorium.

\- Dzięki – jęknął Harry i podniósł się z miejsca.

Spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i poszedł do dormitorium, by chwilę odpocząć. Śnił mu się Albus Dumbledore, proszący o wyciągnięcie jego i nowych sprzymierzeńców z miejsca, które nazywał lodowym pustkowiem. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie to jest. Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał spróbować mu pomóc.


	31. Porwanie

\- Idę z tobą! – oznajmił uradowany Chris i zaczął się ubierać. – Kto wie, co może ci się stać samemu. Jak będziemy tam razem, albo i więcej niż we dwóch, to będziemy bezpieczniejsi.

\- nieprawda – zaprzeczył Michael. – Jeśli będziemy tam we dwóch albo i więcej, jak to sam ująłeś, nie będziemy bezpieczniejsi, gdyż łatwiej będzie nas zauważyć.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz – powiedział zrezygnowany Chris i wyszedł z dormitorium.

Michael ubrał się ciepło i podążył jego śladem. Z tym, że nie szedł tak sobie, bez żadnego celu. Miał w planie odwiedzić dziś parę miejsc, w których widziani byli śmierciożercy. Poprzedniego dnia pożyczył od Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę, żeby nikt go nie dostrzegł. Nauczył się również zaklęcia zacierającego ślady. Musiał je umieć, gdyż pod koniec stycznia wszędzie w Anglii leżał śnieg, więc jeśli chciał, by nikt go nie dostrzegł, musiał się dobrze maskować. Co by mu dała sama peleryna niewidka, jeśli ktoś idący za nim mógłby dostrzec jego ślady? Wyszedł na błonia i zapalił ostatniego papierosa, po czym udał się w kierunku bram, by wydostać się z terenu objętego zaklęciami ochronnymi.

Świstoklik zabrał go na pustkowie. Michael nie mógł inaczej nazwać terenu, na którym się znajdował. Wokół niego rozpościerały się połacie zeschniętej trawy, pnie zwalonych drzew i gdzieniegdzie martwe zwierzęta lub ptaki. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego podczas ostatniej podróży do dworu Voldemorta nie napotkali niczego takiego. Przypomniał sobie, że wtedy wylądowali tuż przed budynkiem. Teraz natomiast Michael wylądował w samym środku niegdysiejszej puszczy, która została zniszczona na początku sierpnia. Skierował się na południe i po godzinnym przedzieraniu się przez pozostałości tego, co niegdyś było pięknem znalazł się na równinie, na której nic nie rosło i nie leżało żadne drzewo czy też martwe zwierze. Równina ta biegła na południe aż po horyzont. Michael przystanął i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że pozostałości puszczy, które pozostawił za sobą zniknęły, by stać się dzikim ogrodem, w którym rosły kokosowce i inne rośliny rosnące w ciepłych krajach. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i znów dotknął świstoklika. Poczuł szarpnięcie koło pępka i po chwili wylądował tuż przed dworem Voldemorta. Podszedł do niego Severus Snape, który ostatnio uciekł z Askabanu i podał mu fiolkę eliksiru wielosokowego. Michael wyciągnął z kieszeni taką samą fiolkę i dał ją Severusowi. Obaj wypili niemalże jednocześnie i w chwilę później na miejscu Severusa stał Michael, a na miejscu Michaela Severus.

\- Wiesz, co masz robić – odezwał się Severus.

\- Ależ oczywiście, profesorze – odparł Michael i roześmiał się strasznie. – Przecież jestem teraz tym sarkastycznym nietoperzem z lochów, który uwziął się na biednych Gryfonach i uczy w Hogwarcie tylko po to, by uprzykrzać im życie.

\- Ah, sarkastyczny jak zwykle – warknął Snape.

\- Chyba muszę jakoś potrafić cię udawać, mój drogi przyjacielu – rzekł Michael po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Snape'a. – A gdybyś ty był mniej sarkastyczny, to i udawanie ciebie byłoby mniej kłopotliwe.

Starszy mężczyzna strząsnął rękę Michaela i odsunął się na bezpieczną, w jego mniemaniu odległość. Spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością i obrócił się, by odejść.

\- Pamiętaj, że za godzinę skończy mi się eliksir! – krzyknął za nim Michael. – Będziesz musiał…

\- Ciszej! – warknął Snape. – Chcesz, żeby to usłyszał?

\- Niech słyszy – odparł Michael. – I tak nie będzie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Ależ będzie – zapewnił go Snape. – Wystarczy, że spróbuje zajrzeć do twojego umysłu, a wszystko się wyda.

\- W takim razie musisz użyczyć mi swoich wspomnień – stwierdził Michael.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy zostali zdemaskowani? – spytał Michael. – Wiesz, co będzie, jak to się stanie? Czy Dumbledore w ogóle wie, że nadal dla niego pracujesz?

\- Czy Dumbledore w ogóle wie, że tu jesteś? – – zripostował Snape. – Wiesz, co będzie, jak się dowie, że jego uczeń opuszcza szkołę w trakcie lekcji? Wiesz, jaki będzie niezadowolony?

\- A idź stąd – syknął Michael. – Tylko oddaj mi jeszcze jedną fiolkę tego fatalnego eliksiru. Wiesz, jakie będę miał kłopoty, gdy zacznę się przemieniać w trakcie udzielania odpowiedzi na jego głupkowate pytania?

\- Albo w czasie tortur – dodał Snape.

\- Albo – stwierdził Michael.

Severus dał mu wszystkie fiolki eliksiru z swoimi włosami i teleportował się w nieznane. Natomiast Michael wszedł do strasznego dworu i podążył za głosami, które były słyszalne aż przy samym wejściu. W ten sposób doszedł do pomieszczenia, które było dość nieudolną kopią wielkiej sali w Hogwarcie. Podłogę i sufit pokrywały płaskorzeźby przedstawiające węże. Na środku sali wokół krzesła z oparciem w kształcie węża, mającego przypominać tron siedział Lord Voldemort i krzyczał na jakiegoś sługę. Gdy zobaczył Severusa, czyli Michaela wchodzącego do sali, uspokoił się nieco i kazał mu podejść.

\- Cieszę się, że już jesteś, Severusie – odezwał się. – Mam ci do przekazania wiele pożytecznych informacji.

Michael ukłonił się ze wstrętem i ukrył wszystkie nieprzyjazne myśli. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że Voldemort wymaga, by przed nim klęczeć. Opadł szybko na kolana i spuścił wzrok na posadzkę. Tym czasem czarny Pan przemówił:

\- Moi szpiedzy donoszą, że Albusa Dumbledore'a nie ma w Wielkiej Brytanii. Możesz mi coś na ten temat powiedzieć, Severusie?

\- Albus Dumbledore zniknął jakiś czas temu i nie pojawi się jeszcze przez dość długi czas – odezwał się Michael nie podnosząc wzroku. – Zapewne znajduje się gdzieś, gdzie nie usłyszy o twoich planach…

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, mój wierny sługo, co byś zrobił będąc na moim miejscu?

\- Myślę, że atak na Hogwart w tym momencie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Siła Hogwarckich zaklęć ochronnych wcale nie zależy od obecności samego Albusa Dumbledore'a – uzasadnił Michael. – Jeśli znajduje się tam więcej zwolenników, że tak powiem, światła, Hogwart będzie wstanie obronić się przed naszym atakiem.

\- Co w takim razie proponujesz? – spytał ponownie Voldemort.

\- Proponuję poczekać na Dumbledore'a i zabić go podczas jego drogi powrotnej do Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- A w jaki sposób zamierzasz to zrobić, skoro ten plugawy miłośnik mugoli zamierza wrócić do kraju teleportacją?

\- A skąd wiesz, panie, że zamierza się teleportować? Skoro jest takim miłośnikiem mugoli, może próbować dostać się tu normalnymi środkami transportu. Może na przykład nie może się teleportować stamtąd, gdzie teraz jest i musi użyć normalnych środków transportu, by dostać się do kraju?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Jeśli to, co mówi Severus jest choć po części prawdą, będzie mógł już niedługo uzyskać władzę nad światem. Jeśli zaś kłamie, będzie musiał srogo go ukarać.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – odezwał się po chwili Voldemort. – Na razie możesz odejść.

Michael Skłonił się Voldemortowi i wycofał się tyłem do drzwi. Wyszedł za nie i dopiero się odwrócił. Przed nim stał Snape. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się widząc go. Podszedł do niego i dotknął różdżką jego skroni. Michael pomyślał o zebraniu, którego nitka wspomnienia natychmiast zaczęła wysuwać się z głowy. W chwilę później Mistrz Eliksirów wyjął z kieszeni pustą fiolkę i wpuścił do niej wspomnienie, które zawirowało i schował je do kieszeni. Po wszystkim Severus odprawił Michaela, więc ten udał się do drzwi i poleciał z powrotem do zamku.

Herbert siedział samotnie w jednym z wielu foteli w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Odkąd zerwał z Emily wiele czasu spędzał właśnie w ten sposób. Nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Żaden z przyjaciół w tym momencie go nie potrzebował, toteż mógł poświęcić swój czas smętnym rozmyślaniom nad tym, co było lub wspominając stare, lepsze czasy. W lepszych czasach Herbert nie musiał przejmować się niczym. Od złych ocen na egzaminach po zerwanie z dziewczyną skończywszy. Teraz jednak jego problemy wykraczały daleko poza to, co jeszcze wcześniej nawet mu się nie śniło. Emily z nim zerwała, a to była dla niego ogromna tragedia. Nie wyobrażał sobie bez niej życia. Teraz jednak musiał się z tym pogodzić. Łatwiej jednak było powiedzieć, niż to zrobić. Siedział więc samotnie w pokoju wspólnym tą późną nocą sącząc whisky i rozmyślając nad tym, co było, a co pewnie już nigdy nie wróci. Dochodziła już pierwsza w nocy, gdy nagle do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Chris. Przybyły chłopak wyglądał na wyjątkowo zmarzniętego. Na butach miał pełno błota, którego naniósł na miękki, puszysty dywan zaścielający podłogę. Zauważywszy Herberta podszedł do niego i chwycił za ramię. Postawił go na równe nogi, a gdy zauważył, że ten zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, podtrzymał go i poprowadził w kierunku jednego z dormitoriów szóstego roku. Weszli do środka i Chris pchnął Michaela na łóżko, na które ten padł w ubraniach i nawet nie nakrywając się kołdrą zasnął.

Następnego dnia Herbert obudził się w jeszcze podlejszym humorze. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i do tego słońce wpadające przez odsunięte zasłony raziło go w oczy. Chcąc nie chcąc zwlókł się z łóżka i cicho poszedł do łazienki. Wszedł do środka i oparł czoło o umywalkę. Sam nie wiedział po jakim czasie zorientował się, że leży na podłodze. Podniósł się i wszedł pod prysznic. Gdy wziął zimną kąpiel poczuł się nieco lepiej. Musiał jednak wziąć jeszcze jakiś eliksir na ból głowy, gdyż był on nie do zniesienia. Przecież musiał przetrwać dzisiejszy dzień na lekcjach. Wyszedł z łazienki i postanowił obudzić resztę towarzystwa. W tym celu rzucił na siebie zaklęcie sonorus i ryknął na całe gardło:

\- Wstawać, śmierdzące lenie!

Jednak w chwilę później tego pożałował. Ból głowy nasilił się jeszcze bardziej. Herbert rzucił się do swojego łóżka. Wygrzebał z kufra znajdującego się pod nim eliksir na ból głowy i połknął całą fiolkę. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą i usiadł na posłaniu. Z rozbawioną miną obserwował, jak wszyscy jego współlokatorzy podnoszą się z niemrawymi minami z łóżek i narzekają, że noc tak szybko się skończyła. Wśród nich nie było Michaela. Herbert jednak nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Przyłapał się na tym, że nawet cieszy się, że go nie ma. Nie będzie musiał go za nic przepraszać. Pomimo tego, że wiedział, że źle postąpił, Michaelowi wcale nie było po drodze do przyznania się do tego. Jak każdy w jego wieku miał swoją dumę, która w tym momencie była jedynie przekleństwem. Gdy wszyscy już wstali Herbert wstał z zajmowanego miejsca i wyszedł z dormitorium, by udać się na śniadanie. Wszedłszy do wielkiej sali spostrzegł Michaela zajmującego swoje zwykłe miejsce. Zdziwił się nieco, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Podszedł do byłego przyjaciela i skinął mu głową na powitanie.

\- Mogę się przysiąść? – spytał po chwili.

Michael jedynie wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do jedzenia, Herbert więc uznał ten gest za przyzwalający i zajął miejsce obok kolegi. Zamyślił się na chwilę, a gdy otrząsnął się, ujrzał Michaela wychodzącego z wielkiej sali. Szybko podążył za nim, by mieć to już za sobą. Wiedział, że lepiej zrobić to na spontana, gdyż potem może się rozmyślić. Dogonił przyjaciela i zagrodził mu drogę. Po chwili wahania spojrzał mu w oczy i wypowiedział to jedno słowo. Michael uśmiechnął się i poklepał go mocno po plecach.

\- Nie ma sprawy, stary – powiedział śmiejąc się. – Teraz jeszcze tylko pogadaj z Emily i będzie wszystko git.

\- Na razie to ona nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – odparł Herbert. – Postanowiłem więc dać sobie z nią spokój.

\- Taa – wtrącił się przechodzący Chris. – Chyba zalewając się co wieczór w trupa.

Herbert chwycił go za ramię zatrzymując w miejscu.

\- Ty akurat wcale nie jesteś lepszy – dodał. – Już nie pamiętasz, jak sam robiłeś dokładnie to samo?

\- Chyba Michael – prychnął Chris. – Zresztą on też to robi.

\- To nie jest twój interes – warknął Michael. – Zresztą nie będę z wami o tym rozmawiał.

\- A co, znalazłeś sobie nowych przyjaciół? – wściekł się Chris. – W takim razie możesz sobie iść mieszkać z nimi w dormitorium.

\- Nie, nie znalazłem – odparł chłopak. – Po prostu na razie nie uważam za stosowne, byście o tym wiedzieli. Muszę się z tym uporać sam. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Przyjaciele nie chcieli już więcej drążyć tematu. We trójkę ruszyli na podbój Hogwartu tego dnia. Nic nie było dla nich trudnością. Na wszystkich lekcjach byli bardzo aktywni. Dokładnie tak, jak jeszcze miesiąc temu, gdy o kłótni jeszcze nie było mowy. Po lekcjach zaś spędzili pozostały wolny czas na odrabianiu wszelkich prac domowych i na śmianiu się z głupich dowcipów. Następne dni mijały im dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyli rozpaczliwych prób porozumienia się z nimi ich byłych dziewczyn.

Od kłótni Harry'ego i reszty paczki, Ron był bardzo zadowolony. Mogli z Harrym wreszcie trzymać się razem, dokładnie tak, jak za dawnych lat. Harry był jednak dosyć przygnębiony. Ron nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Miał przecież dziewczynę, Jego, a nawet Hermionę, która gotowa była dla niego zrobić wszystko w granicach rozsądku. Harry'emu mimo wszystko coś nie pasowało. Miotał się wściekły w dormitorium, na lekcjach nie umiał nic, nie żeby był jakimś prymusem w ostatnich latach, ale mimo wszystko coś potrafił powiedzieć. Pewnego dnia Ron postanowił zaczerpnąć rady u swojej siostry. Udał się więc do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie miał nadzieję ją znaleźć i przystąpił do poszukiwań. Wypytał wszędzie. Jej koleżanki z roku, kolegów, nawet osoby z innych roczników, wszystko na marne. Nikt nigdzie nie widział Ginny. Usiadł na fotelu, by chwilę odpocząć i przemyśleć sobie, co może zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Bez wątpienia powinien ją znaleźć. Nie wiedział jednak, gdzie ma rozpocząć poszukiwania. Po chwili palnął się otwartą ręką w czoło.

„Mapa Huncwotów! – pomyślał".

Podniósł się z miejsca i miał właśnie iść do dormitorium, gdy drogę zagrodziła mu Susan. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego groźnie i spytała:

\- Co, teraz chcesz skłócić Harry'ego ze swoją siostrą?

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy otworzyły mu się usta do momentu, w którym dziewczyna strzeliła go w twarz.

\- Nie chcę nikogo z nikim skłócać. – odezwał się. – Po prostu chcę z nim pogadać, jak dawniej. Skoro nie ma już przy nim tych jego dziwnych przyjaciół…

Nagle Ron został otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez Michaela, Herberta, Chrisa i Susan. Chłopak nie mógł się ruszyć ani ani na milimetr, gdyż różdżki wycelowane w niego nie pozostawiały wiele miejsca na jakiekolwiek manewry. Ron przełknął ślinę i zastanowił się nad wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Wyszarpnął szybko różdżkę z kieszeni, jednak w chwilę później ta wyrwała mu się z ręki i wylądowała w dłoni Susan. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko i spojrzała na niego jakoś tak dziwnie. Ron spojrzał jej w oczy, które nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Oczy dziewczyny były po prostu puste. Miały taki sam, jak wcześniej kolor, lecz nie było w nich żadnych emocji, nawet tych głęboko skrywanych. Ron uniósł rękę we wcześniej ustalonym geście, jednak ci go nie rozumieli, albo nie chcieli go rozumieć. Rozejrzał się za czymś, co odwróciłoby uwagę dziewczyny. Zauważył Wchodzącego Neville'a i spróbował skierować myśli dziewczyny właśnie na niego.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknął.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w kierunku wchodzącego Longbottoma, a wtedy Herbert rzucił na nią drętwotę. Chris spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem i westchnął ciężko. Ron doskonale wiedział, co ten teraz czuł. Czuł się dokładnie tak samo, jak Hermiona zostawiła go po tym, jak namawiał dziewczyny do zostawienia swoich chłopaków. Czuł się wtedy źle. Nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić. Kilka razy próbował przeprosić Hermionę, jednak ta nie chciała wysłuchać go choć przez chwilę. Ganiał za nią po całym zamku, gdy tylko przylecieli. Nic jednak nie wskórał. Zdawać by się nawet mogło, że pogodził się z tym. W głębi serca jednak rozpaczał po stracie dziewczyny, która przecież podobała mu się od tak dawna. A gdy już udało mu się zdobyć jej serce, utracił ją przez swoje głupie zachowanie. Sam zresztą nie wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć. Nie miał żadnego uzasadnienia, dlaczego zachował się tak, a nie inaczej. Myślał, że wystarczy to, że żałuje tego, co zrobił. Po jakimś czasie poczuł potężne uderzenie w ramię. Zachwiał się i byłby się przewrócił, gdyby nie przytrzymał go Michael. Ron spojrzał w prawo i spostrzegł Chrisa, który już szykował się do zadania następnego ciosu, który tym razem powaliłby go na ziemię, jednak zauważył, że Ron na niego patrzy, więc opuścił rękę i odezwał się:

\- No, królewna wreszcie się obudziła. Wiesz, gdzie jest Potter?

\- Nie jestem żadną królewną – warknął Ron. – Miałem iść po mapę, gdy twoja dziewczyna zagrodziła mi drogę, a potem zjawiliście się wy.

Chris podał mapę Ronowi, który uruchomił ją i zaczął ją przeglądać. Robił to dłuższy czas, a reszta Huncwotów patrzyła się na niego z niecierpliwością. Chwilę później, gdy Ron oglądał ten sam fragment mapy, w którym jak mu się zdawało dostrzegł Harry'ego, Chris bezceremonialnie wyrwał mu mapę z ręki i uruchomił jej drugi tryb. To jednak nic nie dało, gdyż nawet w drugim trybie Harry znajdował się w miejscu, które nie było na niej zaznaczone.

\- No cóż – przerwał milczenie Herbert. – W takim razie będziemy musieli poszukać go sami, a potem nanieść miejsce, w którym się znajdował na ten bezużyteczny kawałek pergaminu.

Ron oburzył się. Jak oni śmieli twierdzić, że ten pergamin był bezużyteczny? Przecież tyle razy Jemu z Harrym przy jego pomocy udało się uniknąć szlabanów.

\- A gdzie jest ta mapa, co ją tworzyłeś w zeszłym roku? – wycedził przez zęby Ron. – Tamta była bezużyteczna. Nawet nie umywała się do tego, co potrafi ta mapa. (1)

Chris Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zostawiłem w domu.

\- Dobra – odezwał się znów Ron. – Wy tu sobie rozmawiajcie, a ja pójdę poszukać Harry'ego.

Ron skierował się w kierunku obrazu Grubej Damy. Przeszedł przez portret i oparł się o ścianę korytarza Spróbował wymyślić, gdzie może teraz znajdować się Harry. Zastanawiało go również to, że dzisiejszego dnia nie widział również Ginny. Wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i powiedział o tym Chrisowi i Herbertowi, którzy jako jedyni z jego dawnych znajomych siedzieli jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym. Chris pomyślał chwilę i odezwał się grobowym głosem:

\- W takim razie nasuwa się tylko jeden wniosek. Oboje zginęli w męczarniach z rąk Toma Riddle'a seniora.

Ron rzucił się na Chrisa z pięściami, jednak ten odsunął się nieznacznie i Ron wylądował na podłodze. Chris położył mu swą ogromną łapę na ramieniu i rzekł:

\- Nie rzucaj się na silniejszych, bo skończysz dokładnie tak, jak teraz.

\- Nie masz prawa mówić tak o mojej siostrze i najlepszym przyjacielu! – ryknął Ron rzucając się wściekle w próbach uwolnienia się od ręki Chrisa, wciąż przytrzymującej go na podłodze. – Oni muszą żyć!

\- To ja jestem twoim przyjacielem! – ryknął Chris. – W dodatku najlepszym! Ja i Herbert, a także Michael jesteśmy twoimi najlepszymi… W zasadzie to jedynymi przyjaciółmi w tej szkole!

\- Nieprawda! – warknął Ron. – Harry jest…

\- Nie! – wrzasnął Chris uderzając Rona pięścią w nerki. – Ja, Herbert i Michael jesteśmy najlepszymi, najpiękniejszymi, najmądrze…

Zaklęcie Neville'a poderwało Chrisa i cisnęło nim o ścianę. Chłopak podniósł się łypiąc wściekle na Longbottoma.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz…

Ron rzucił się na Chrisa z pięściami i rąbnął go w skroń. Chris zwalił się jak długi na ziemię i więcej już się nie podniósł.

Obudził się z ogromnym bólem głowy. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia ostatniego wieczora, jednak nie mógł się skupić. Podniósł się z łóżka i jęknął cicho. Bolało go całe ciało. Podszedł do okna i odsłonił zasłony. Ze zdumieniem zauważył,, że słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a żadnego z jego przyjaciół nie było w dormitorium. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, by upewnić się, że na pewno nic dla niego nie zostawili, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Wszedł do środka i chciał się natychmiast wycofać, jednak pokryte gnijącymi kawałami skóry ręce uniemożliwiły mu ten manewr. Wciągnęły go do środka i przycisnęły do ściany. Zaraz za rękami Chris dostrzegł resztę ciała, w równie złym stanie, co ręce, które go trzymały. Pokryte resztkami gnijącej skóry, z prześwitującymi gnijącymi kośćmi i ze zwisającymi wnętrznościami wyglądały dość strasznie. Chris jednak widział w swoim życiu dużo straszniejsze rzeczy, więc wcale się ich nie przeraził, zwłaszcza, że miał w kieszeni różdżkę. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, do chwili, w której jeden z truposzy nie wyjął jej stamtąd i wycelował w Chrisa. W kierunku chłopaka poleciał czerwony promień. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

\- Wstałeś wreszcie – powiedział Herbert. – Już myśleliśmy, że się nigdy nie obudzisz.

\- Trupy – wrzasnął Chris i poderwał się z podłogi. Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc musiał przytrzymać się ramienia przyjaciela. – Nie idźcie teraz do naszej łazienki. Jak tam wejdziecie, to one zabiorą wam różdżkę i…

\- Spokojnie, stary – przerwał mu Ron. – Może za mocno cię rąbnąłem i…

\- Czy ty wiesz co ja przeżywałem! – ryknął Chris. – Nie masz o tym zielonego pojęcia! Poza tym jakim prawem w ogóle mnie uderzyłeś!

\- Bo ty mówiłeś, że Harry i moja siostra nie żyją! – odkrzyknął Ron i zamierzył się pięścią na Chrisa. Ten jednak był szybszy i odskoczył. – I jeszcze mi uciekasz! Przyjąłbyś z godnością swą karę, a nie zachowujesz się jak jakiś idiota!

\- Ty się zachowujesz jak idiota, bo po prostu nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co staram się ci przekazać!

\- Pomyśl logicznie – wtrącił się Michael, do tej pory siedzący cicho. – Skoro nie ma ich na mapie, a nie powiedzieli nam, że wychodzą z zamku, to z pewnością musieli zostać porwani.

\- Mogę to sprawdzić – stwierdził Ron. – Teleportuję się do miejsca, w którym sami wiecie kto ma zebrania i…

\- Tak tak – zadrwił Chris. – Boisz się wypowiedzieć Voldemort, a chcesz wejść do budynku pełnego śmierciożerców, odbić zakładników i może jeszcze wrócić bez ani jednego trafienia żadnym z zaklęć?

Ron syknął z niezadowolenia.

\- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia!

\- Będę! – warknął Chris i powtórzył jeszcze kilkakrotnie słowo Voldemort.

Ron z każdym usłyszanym „Voldemort" krzywił się coraz bardziej. W pewnym momencie po prostu wstał i wyszedł, a przynajmniej miał taki zamiar. Chris jednak znów okazał się szybszy. Złapał chłopaka za ramię i rzucił z powrotem na fotel.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, gówniarzu jeden! – ryknął wkurzony do granic Chris. – Nigdzie nie idziesz! Herbert i Michael teleportują się do siedziby Voldemorta, a ja tu sobie z tobą poczekam na nich. A w tym czasie, kiedy oni pojmą i zawloką do Askabanu połowę popleczników tego łysola, ja tu sobie będę popijał ognistą whisky i czekał na nich, a ty będziesz siedział i obserwował to, co się dzieje w pokoju wspólnym, jak na przykładnego prefekta przystało!

\- Nie będę z nikim o sobie rozmawiał! – stwierdził Ron. – Wtedy co najwyżej porozmawiam z Harrym i z moją siostrą, na temat niebezpieczeństwa jakim jest dla niej zadawanie się z tym wypłoszem.

Chris przycisnął Ronowi pięść do twarzy i wycedził przez zęby:

\- Nie waż się nigdy więcej mówić niczego takiego o Harrym w mojej obecności!

\- A co, podoba ci się, że tak go bronisz – zadrwił Ron.

Chris otworzył usta i stał tak zamroczony. Po kilku bezcennych sekundach, w czasie których Harry i Ginny mogli już zginąć, Chris uświadomił sobie, co takiego zasugerował Ron i aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Przycisnął chłopaka mocniej do siedzenia i rąbnął pięścią w zęby. Ron jednak zdążył przekręcić głowę i pięść Chrisa z donośnym grzmotem wylądowała na boku jego szczęki, wybijając ją z zawiasów. Ron spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i wyrwawszy mu się popędził do dormitorium. Chris jedynie westchnął ciężko i zajął miejsce niegdysiejszego przyjaciela. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy ich relacje kiedykolwiek będą takie, jak wcześniej. Zamyślony nie zauważył, że zbliżają się do niego trzy dziewczyny. Emily, Kate i Susan szły w jego kierunku kręcąc biodrami. Pierwsza dopadła do niego Kate. Dziewczyna zaczęła coś nieskładnie mamrotać. Chris nie rozumiał o co chodzi, toteż położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział przerywając jej słowotok:

\- Spokojnie. Powiedz wolniej.

\- On – wykrztusiła Kate. – On…

\- Jaki on? – dociekał Chris.

\- No Michael! – zniecierpliwiła się. – Czy on…

\- Poszedł – odparł Chris domyślając się o co chodzi dziewczynie.

Kate złapała się za serce i jęknęła odsuwając się od niego. Sytuację wykorzystała jego była dziewczyna, nieśmiało zajmując poprzednie miejsce przyjaciółki. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie i spytała:

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

Chris uśmiechnął się, słysząc tak lubiany przez siebie, delikatny głos swojej byłej dziewczyny. Zapomniał już, jak cudownie on brzmi i chciał wsłuchiwać się weń jak najdłużej tylko mógł. Skinął więc ręką, by dziewczyna kontynuowała, a on z fascynacją i bezgranicznym szczęściem wymalowanym na twarzy słuchał jej głosu. Po niedługiej chwili zorientował się, że nie pamięta ani słowa, jakie wypowiedziała dziewczyna. Skupił się więc i tym razem słuchał tego, co do niego mówiła, a nie tylko jej głosu. Dziewczyna przepraszała go za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie i za to, że posłuchała Rona, a nie tego, co starał się jej powiedzieć od razu po tym, co się stało. Chris odetchnął i objął dziewczynę, sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. Susan umilkła niespodziewanie i spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Chris położył jej palec na ustach, po czym szepnął jej coś do ucha. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Chrisa z miłością i oddaniem, po czym pocałowali się i znów było tak, jak wcześniej.

Obudził się na podłodze w jakimś zimnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Spróbował poruszyć rękami. Poczuł jednak, że są one ciasno skrępowane za plecami. Spróbował wstać, jednak zorientował się, że wisi rozciągnięty między sufitem a podłogą. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował i z ulgą dostrzegł w drugim kącie Ginny. Po chwili jednak zorientował się, gdzie się znajduje i jęknął ze złości. Przecież nie chciał, żeby musiała to przeżywać. Sam mókł zostać porwany. Dla niego nie robiło to żadnej różnicy, bo przecież i tak będzie musiał umrzeć w walce z Voldemortem. Nie chciał jednak, by któreś z jego przyjaciół ucierpiało przez niego. Dlatego tak długo spierał się z Ginny, że bycie z nim w tym momencie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Ta jednak uparcie twierdziła, że nic jej się nie stanie, a oto znalazła się w miejscu, z którego nie będzie dla niej odwrotu. Harry jednak miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore zdoła przybyć mu na ratunek pomimo tego, że nie było go w szkole, a w święta zrobił to, co zrobił. Jego rozmyślanie przerwało skrzypienie drzwi w końcu lochu, w którym się znajdował. Skierował swoje spojrzenie w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł Riddle'a, zmierzającego niespiesznie w jego kierunku. Starszy mężczyzna dostrzegł, że Harry się obudził, więc posłał mu swój najupiorniejszy uśmiech, od którego włos jeżył się na głowie. Na Harrym jednak nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące uczył się oklumencji i legilimencji i znał ją do takiego stopnia, że bez trudu potrafił postawić mury wokół swojego umysłu, a nawet podsunąć temu, kto zdołał się przez nie przebić fałszywy obraz, który nawet Syriusza potrafił zmylić. Syriusza, który pochodził ze starożytnego, szlachetnego rodu, który już od jedenastego roku życia uczył swych dziedziców oklumencji i legilimencji. Gdyby nie Syriusz, Harry z pewnością wiłby się teraz z bólu z powodu samej obecności Lorda Voldemorta. Rzeczony mężczyzna zbliżył się do Harry'ego. Chłopak czuł coraz bardziej dający się we znaki ból w bliźnie. Paliła go żywym ogniem. Voldemort spojrzał swymi czerwonymi ślepiami w zielone oczy Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się swym najokrutniejszym uśmiechem, po czym machnął lekko różdżką. Sznury uwolniły dłonie Harry'ego, więc chłopak upadł na podłogę. Drugie machnięcie różdżką spowodowało, że Harry zaczął wić się i wrzeszczeć z bólu. Lord Voldemort napawał się wrzaskami bólu wydobywającymi się z gardła chłopaka. Za plecami mężczyzny stali jego wierni słudzy, z nienawiścią wpatrując się w chłopaka u stóp swojego pana. Gdy Voldemort znudził się już torturowaniem chłopaka, zakończył zaklęcie i rzucił na niego imperio. Chłopak jednak nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Nie reagował na żaden rozkaz wydawany przez Voldemorta. Riddle wściekł się. Ponownie rzucił na Pottera crucio, jednak po chwili przerwał zaklęcie i zamyślił się. Harry z jękiem uniósł głowę i przypatrywał się Voldemortowi. Riddle skierował się w kierunku Ginny. Gdy Harry to dostrzegł. Spróbował wstać. Nie udało mu się jednak, więc krzyknął:

\- Zostaw ją, ty plugawy śmieciu!

Voldemort roześmiał się swym wysokim, lodowatym śmiechem. Spojrzał z nieskrywaną satysfakcją na chłopaka, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny leżącej w kącie. Ocucił ją i spytał:

\- Chciałabyś pocierpieć trochę w imieniu swego chłopaka, co, ty plugawa zdrajczyni krwi, wielbicielko mugoli i szlam?

Ginny rzuciła mu nienawistne spojrzenie i nic nie odpowiedziała. Voldemort nie tolerował ignorowania go. Rzucił więc na nią crucio. Wrzaski dziewczyny niosły się po całych lochach. Harry nie mógł tego słuchać. Skupił się najmocniej jak potrafił i cisnął w stronę Voldemorta potężną, bezróżdżkową drętwotą. Riddle nie przewidział tego, jednak zdążył w ostatniej chwili uchylić się przed nadlatującym promieniem. Odwrócił się szybko i spojrzał na Pottera z ciekawością. Nie spodziewał się, że dzieciak może być do tego zdolny. Podszedł do chłopaka i postawił go na nogi.

\- Śmiałeś rzucić na mnie zaklęcie? – spytał swym wysokim głosem przypatrując się badawczo chłopakowi.

\- Zasłużyłeś na to – odparł Harry wpatrując się w ziemię.

\- Pójdziecie więc ze mną – powiedział Voldemort i ponownie związał Harry'ego, po czym uniósł go w powietrze jednym machnięciem różdżki. W chwilę później to samo zrobił z Ginny. – Widzę, że jesteś bardzo spragniony niezapomnianych wrażeń.

Harry miotał się, chcąc uwolnić się spod wpływu zaklęć Voldemorta. Było to jednak bezskuteczne, gdyż czarodziej dobrze wykonał swoją robotę. W chwilę później dotarli do sali z płaskorzeźbami w kształcie węży na każdej wolnej przestrzeni. Voldemort zrzucił swych niewolników na podłogę i podnóża swego tronu, po czym zasiadł na nim wpatrując się w nich z zadowoleniem Potter podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym splunął Voldemortowi pod nogi. Czarodziej nie przejął się tym, całą uwagę skupiając na rudowłosej dziewczynie, którą pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Zastanawiał się, gdzie też mókł ją spotkać. Przypomniał sobie zeszłoroczne zajście z ministerstwa. Wiedział jednak, że to nie to. Dziewczyna wtedy była niedużo młodsza, niż jest teraz. Voldemort pamiętał ją jednak znacznie młodszą. Mogła mieć może jedenaście lat. Podrapał się po skórze na swojej głowie i starał się przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów. Od tego rozmyślania rozbolała go głowa. Nie zauważył nawet, jak jego sługi pojedynczo podchodziły do jego niewolników, by się z nimi zabawić. McLean zbliżył się do Ginny i zerwał z niej czarną, niezbyt długą, bo sięgającą za ledwie do kolan sukienkę, po czym wpatrzył się w młode ciałko wyłaniające się spod materiału. Dziewczyna próbowała mu się wyrwać, jednak mężczyzna uderzył ją mocno w twarz co sprawiło, że dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i na chwilę przestała się szarpać. Mężczyzna zerwał jej stanik i zaczął swymi grubymi, szorstkimi dłońmi ugniatać piersi dziewczyny. Zahaczył paznokciem o sutek i szarpnął mocno w dół. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu i jeszcze zacieklej zaczęła się szarpać, gryźć i robić wszystko, co tylko mogła w takiej sytuacji, by wydostać się z rąk śmierciożercy. Mężczyzna jednak nie zamierzał się z nią patyczkować. Szybko zerwał z niej wszystko to, co pozostało i jednym, płynnym ruchem wszedł w nią. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu i spróbowała zacisnąć nogi, jednak to nic nie dało. Łzy ciurkiem leciały z jej oczu na jej delikatną, napuchniętą po uderzeniu McLean'a twarz. Mężczyzna nie przejmował się tym. Kilkoma szybkimi pchnięciami doprowadził się do szczytu i wyszedł z niej. Na zakończenie, by dziewczyna zapamiętała to co z nią zrobił do końca życia, przywołał sobie ogromny wibrator, po czym jednym zaklęciem umieścił jej w odbycie. Dziewczyna z bólu straciła przytomność. Harry nie mógł na to patrzeć. Skupił się z całych sił i udało mu się rozerwać więzy nałożone przez Voldemorta. Poderwał się z ziemi i. Zachwiał się lekko na nogach i prawie upadł. Udało mu się jednak utrzymać na nogach. Dopadł do McLean'a i rzucił się na niego. Mężczyzna nie przejął się tym wcale. Machnął leniwie różdżką i z ciała Ginny trysnęła krew. Na brzuchu dziewczyny widniała sporej wielkości rana. Drugim zaklęciem przeciął skórę na ręku Pottera. Chłopak zachwiał się z powodu wielkiego upływu krwi. Niecałą minutę później przez niezliczone rany cięte na ciele stracił przytomność. Voldemort ocknął się i rozejrzał się po wielkiej sali. Zauważył nieprzytomnego Pottera i jego nieprzytomną dziewczynę całą skąpaną we krwi sączącej się z licznych ran jej chłopaka. Skinął głową, a wszyscy śmierciożercy zaprzestali wykonywanych czynności i wpatrzyli się w swego pana.

\- Dziękuję wam, moi kochani słudzy – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili Voldemort. – możecie już odejść. Wezwę was jutro, gdy nasi goście będą w nieco lepszym stanie, abyście znów mogli się z nimi pobawić.


	32. Zielone światło

Zdawać by się mogło, że wszystko powoli wraca do normy, jednak wcale tak nie było, z wyjątkiem tego, że Chris i Susan chodzili wszędzie razem, oczywiście trzymając się za ręce. Przez kilka ostatnich dni nikt nie widział ich nigdzie samych. A to odrabiających razem lekcje w bibliotece, a to rzucających się śnieżkami na błoniach, a to jedzących razem posiłek w wielkiej sali, czy siedzących w pokoju wspólnym i zaśmiewających się z czegoś. Wszystkim ten stan odpowiadał. Pozostali mogli w spokoju skupić się na tym, co powinni teraz zrobić, gdy dwoje z ich bliskich znajomych zostali porwani i nawet Michael nie był wstanie ustalić, gdzie też oni się znajdują. Próbował nie raz. Próbowali również namierzyć Dumbledore'a, jednak bezskutecznie. Starzec pozostawał poza ich zasięgiem. Używali wszelkich znanych im środków namierzających. Zaklęcia namierzające zawodziły. Tracker pokazywał pozycję, której nie było na ziemi. Nikomu nawet nie przyszło na myśl, by spróbować teleportować się na współrzędne, które wskazał tracker. Nie wiedzieli, że to zaprowadziłoby ich do celu. Zapomnieli, że dali Dumbledore'owi jedno z urządzeń. Nikt z nich nie wpadł jednak na to, by umieścić w urządzeniu przywoływany świstoklik, który umożliwiłby Dumbledore'owi powrót do zamku. Nikt z nich nie przepadał za nim zbytnio, gdyż w tym roku poznali go raczej od tej gorszej strony, jednak każdy z nich doskonale wiedział, że Lord Voldemort nie odważy się zaatakować szkoły, gdy Dumbledore w niej przebywał. Wszystkich zastanawiało czego takiego bał się Voldemort, że unikał jak tylko mógł konfrontacji ze starcem. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy wszyscy jak zwykle siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, Chris przerwał milczenie, które panowało od dłuższego czasu:

\- Czuliście tę moc emanującą od Dumby'ego, jak się ostro wściekł w którymś momencie na nas?

\- Noo – potwierdził Herbert. – Trochę się przeraziłem.

\- To nie pamiętacie już zeszłorocznej akcji z ministerstwa magii? – spytał Michael. – Jak Voldemort i Dumbledore stali naprzeciw siebie? Wtedy to dopiero był pokaz magii ze strony Dumby'ego. Gdyby Voldemort nie zniknął i nie próbował opętać Harry'ego, to kto wie, co by się wtedy stało?

Wszyscy przytaknęli potwierdzając to, co powiedział Michael. Wszyscy, którzy byli wtedy w ministerstwie doskonale pamiętali to, co się tam wtedy wydarzyło i jakie to miało konsekwencje. Pamiętali również rozpacz Harry'ego po stracie Syriusza. Pamiętali również jego radość, gdy Syriusz wrócił. Gdy powiedzieli Syriuszowi i rodzicom Harry'ego, że Potter i jego dziewczyna zostali uprowadzeni, to właśnie Syriusz wściekł się najbardziej. Znał Harry'ego najdłużej pomimo tego, że nie spędzał z nim dużo czasu. O jego dziewczynie również słyszał wiele dobrego. Słyszał również o tej sprawie z dziennikiem, jednak cieszył się, że jego chrześniak związał się z kimś takim, jak ona. Widział, w jaki sposób zachowywał się przy niej i wiedział, że nigdy umyślnie by jej nie skrzywdził. Ciągle zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób doszło do porwania. Z tego co pamiętał, żadne z nich nie ruszało się ostatnio poza teren zamku, a jednak Harry i Ginny zostali porwani. Ostatniej nocy myślał nad tym tak długo, że zaspał na pierwszą lekcję i przez cały dzień był nieprzytomny. Ten czas dość produktywnie wykorzystali Chris, Herbert i Michael. Michael poleciał znów do siedziby Lorda Voldemorta w przebraniu Severusa, by dowiedzieć się, czy Voldemort ma jakieś podejrzenia co do pobytu młodej pary. Chris i Herbert polecieli do George'a i Freda Weasley'ów, by skonstruować wraz z nimi coś w rodzaju mugolskiej broni, wystrzeliwującej zaklęcia zamiast pocisków. Pracę nad prototypem rozpoczęły się już przed świętami, jednak aż do tego momentu nie było żadnych postępów. Dziś jednak udało się załadować do mGuna zaklęcie drętwota. Jedynym, a zarazem największym problemem było to, że nie dało się, a przynajmniej na razie, zdjąć z pistoletu zaklęcia rzucania tego konkretnego czaru. Ale to już było coś.

Po powrocie do zamku Herbert wpadł na genialny,, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu pomysł. Postanowił teleportować się na współrzędne, wskazywane przez tracker. Powiedział o tym przyjaciołom, jednak ci wcale nie byli zachwyceni. Próbowali odwieźć go od tego pomysłu, jednak bezskutecznie. Jak Herbert się zawziął, to nie było na niego mocnych. Chris postanowił spróbować jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Szybko popędził do dormitoriów dziewcząt, by znaleźć Emily. Ta jednak znalazła się sama. Stała na najwyższym schodku do długiego korytarza prowadzącego do dormitoriów i patrzyła wprost na niego.

\- Co jest? – spytała po chwili.

\- Chodź na dół – odparł Chris ciągnąc ją za rękę. – Musisz przemówić Herbertowi do rozsądku, o ile jeszcze go ma.

\- Aż tak źle? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

Chris warknął. Nie miał pojęcia, czy dziewczyna była aż tak głupia, czy naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że Herbert może zginąć? Gdy doszli na miejsce, Herbert poderwał się z fotela i pocałował Emily na powitanie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Usiadłszy na kolanach swojego chłopaka zapytała:

\- Co jest tak ważnego, że Chris jest taki zaniepokojony o Ciebie? Normalnie chyba się w tobie zakochał. Jak mówił mi, że muszę przemówić ci do rozsądku, miał taki dziwny błysk w oczach.

\- Co ty bredzisz, dziewczyno? – wściekł się Chris. – Nic takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca.

\- No jak nie? – kontynuowała Emily. – Wyglądałeś prawie tak, jakbyś mówił o Susan.

\- Ty jesteś jakaś nawiedzona! – warknął Chris. – W ogóle zastanawiam się, po co po ciebie polazłem, jak zamiast wziąć się w garść i pogadać z tym kretynem, to siedzisz i gadasz głupoty na mój temat. Nie jestem gejem, jakbyś chciała wiedzieć!

\- Mi się tam wydaję, że jednak jesteś – odparła spokojnie Emily, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kolanach Herberta. – Nie pamiętasz, jak złapałeś Harry'ego za rękę prosząc go, by na siebie uważał, bo będziesz się martwił, i że może nie wrócić?

\- co Ty pieprzysz! – ryknął Chris. – Nic takiego nigdy nie mówiłem!

\- Trzy dni temu na korytarzu przed portretem Grubej Damy – wykłócała się dziewczyna. – Przechodziliśmy akurat tamtędy. Nieprawdaż, Kochanie?

Herbert oparł głowę na ramieniu Emily i powiedział:

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to trzy dni temu ja, Chris, Harry i Michael wychodziliśmy na cotygodniowy wypad do Hogsmeade, po zapas ognistej na ponure wieczory i żaden z nas do nikogo niczego takiego nie mówił.

\- Zdrajca! – syknęła dziewczyna i poderwała się na równe nogi. Spojrzała z nienawiścią na Herberta i odeszła z powrotem do dormitorium.

Herbert chwilę patrzył za nią, jednak po chwili wstał i skierował się w stronę obrazu Grubej Damy. Chris szybko podążył za nim. Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, by jego przyjaciel wpadł w jakąś pułapkę, albo, co gorsza, stracił życie. Wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. Dostrzegł go na końcu korytarza, zmierzającego w kierunku schodów na szóste piętro. Dogonił go i złapał za ramię. Herbert zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na Chrisa z niezrozumieniem malującym się na twarzy i zapytał:

\- Idziesz ze mną, czy co?

\- No pewka, stary – odrzekł Chris. – Samego Cię nigdzie nie puszczę zwłaszcza, że śmierciojady czyhają na każdym kroku.

\- no dobra – zgodził się niechętnie Herbert. – Ale jak coś ci się stanie, to przyznaje sobie prawo do strzelenia ci w zęby.

\- Nie ma problemu – powiedział Chris uśmiechając się szaleńczo. – Ale ja oczywiście będę mógł Ci oddać. Albo nie. Wezmę kosę i cię wypatroszę.

\- Nie zdążysz – stwierdził Herbert. – Jesteś zbyt wolny. Zdążę ci uciec, zanim ty podniesiesz się po moim ciosie z gleby.

\- o ho, nie bądź taki pewny – roześmiał się Chris. – Wiedz, że jak cię tylko dopadnę, to będziesz kwiczał jak zarzynane prosie.

\- No no, dość już tego – warknął Herbert. – Idziemy?

\- Jacha – odparł Chris i obaj zniknęli piętro niżej.

Wszystkiemu z niezadowoloną miną przysłuchiwała się Susan. Z nietęgą miną wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, po czym poszła do dormitorium.

\- On nie miał tam iść – powiedział Ron do Michaela. – Powinniśmy go powstrzymać.

\- Co teraz zrobisz? – spytał brunet.

\- Wyślę patronusa – odparł Ron i wyczarował swojego opiekuna przed dementorami.

Patronus zniknął za oknem pokoju wspólnego, a Ron rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu i czekał. Już po chwili do pokoju wspólnego wpadł srebrzysty koń i głosem Herberta powiedział:

\- No dobra. Jak masz na to jakiś inny sposób, no to wracam… Ale jak nie, to Ci strzelę tak, że się nie pozbierasz.

Ron tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Nic nie powiedział na zaczepkę patronusa przyjaciela. W chwilę później do pokoju wspólnego wpadli zziębnięci i przemoczeni do suchej nitki Herbert i Chris. Herbert Otrzepał się jak pies i podszedł do Rona mówiąc:

\- No to chodź.

\- Ja też idę – stwierdził Michael podnosząc się z fotela. – Nie będziecie tego robić beze mnie.

Przyjaciele wyszli z pokoju i skierowali się do gabinetu dyrektora. Mijali wiele uczniów, spieszących się w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach. Nie zwracali uwagi na nic. Chris jako jedyny rozglądał się uważnie dookoła. Doskonale zapamiętał sobie słowa fałszywego Moody'ego, który uczył ich na czwartym roku obrony przed czarną magią. Złapał ramię idącego przed nim Michaela, który wiedząc, o co chodzi Chrisowi, nawet nie zaprotestował. Gdy doszli na miejsce, Herbert idący jako pierwszy kazał chimerze zejść mu z drogi. Posąg usłużnie odsunął się, odsłaniając wejście na kręcone schody, prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora. Przyjaciele weszli na nie, a schody ruszyły w górę. Po dotarciu na górę, Herbert otworzył drzwi gabinetu przykładając różdżkę do zamka i szepcząc jakąś Łacińską inkantację. Weszli do pogrążonego w ciemności gabinetu. Na ścianach w różnych odstępach wisiały portrety dawnych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Wszystkie postacie uwiecznione na płótnie spały, a przynajmniej doskonale udawały, że śpią. Chris jednak nie dał się na to nabrać. Łypnął ponuro na Fineasa, który dostrzegłszy to, zaczął bezczelnie gapić się na Chrisa.

\- Was nie powinno tu być! – rzucił Black patrząc na Chrisa. – Niech tylko Dumbledore wróci, a o wszystkim się dowie!

\- Znakomicie! – stwierdził Chris. – Tylko, że jakbyś nie wiedział, mój drogi „przyjacielu", Starego Trzmiela obecnie nie ma w zamku, a my jesteśmy tu po to, by go ściągnąć z miejsca, w które udał się przez swoją nieuwagę.

Fineas mruknął coś gniewnie. Chris nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodził, więc zapytał:

\- Co tam brzęczysz, Fineasie?

\- Powiedział – wtrącił się Armando Dippet – że jesteś niewychowany i nie ma zamiaru prowadzić konwersacji z kimś takim jak ty.

\- Ojej – jęknął Chris. – Jaki ja jestem smutny z tego powodu. Normalnie tak mnie to martwi, że aż wcale mnie to nie rusza.

\- Ty bezczelny smarkaczu! – ryknął Black i podniósł się z namalowanego fotela.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, Fineasku – odezwał się niespodziewanie Herbert – że jesteś tylko kroplą farby na kawałku płótna oprawionego w zapewne drewniane ramy?

\- Nie mam zamiaru prowadzić z wami tej przykrej konwersacji. – fuknął Fineas i znikł z ram swego portretu.

\- Pewnie teraz sterczy na Grimmauld – zauważył Michael. – Pamiętacie? Ma tam swój obraz.

\- Dobra dobra – warknął Herbert. – Nie po to tu przyleźliśmy.

\- To jaki jest ten twój plan, Chris? – zwrócił się do kolegi Michael.

\- Musimy znaleźć coś należącego bezpośrednio do Dumbledore'a. – stwierdził chłopak rozglądając się po gabinecie.

\- Serio? – wycedził Herbert. – Myślałem, że to nie jest wiadome.

\- Accio Dumbledore! – ryknął Chris celując w bliżej nieokreślony punkt w gabinecie.

Z szafki umieszczonej gdzieś za jego plecami wypadło coś i wylądowało w rękach Chrisa. To coś okazało się być piórem Feniksa. Michael wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Herbert zaś patrzył na trzymany przez Chrisa przedmiot w milczeniu. Żaden mięsień twarzy mu nie drgnął, jakby coś takiego zdarzało się codziennie. Wyciągnął dłoń po pióro, a Chris położył je na jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Herbert przyjrzał się mu Dokładniej. W panujących ciemnościach jednak ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec. Zapalił światełko na końcu różdżki i spojrzał na nie. Po chwili zgasił je i rzucił zaklęcie wyszukujące odciski palców. Zapalił różdżkę i dostrzegł podkreślone na piórze miejsce. Drugie zaś i trzecie należało do niego i Chrisa. To by oznaczało, że nikt oprócz nich i Dumbledore'a tego pióra nie dotykał. Blondyn uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Przytknął różdżkę do miejsca, które wskazało mu zaklęcie i powiedział:

\- Recall.

\- No co ty, stary – zdziwił się Chris. – Masz zamiar go tu po prostu ściągnąć?

Herbert zbladł gwałtownie. Ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć. Zaczął dyszeć, jakby przebiegł maraton, a błagalne spojrzenie utkwił w Chrisie i Michaelu, jakby ci mogli coś na to poradzić. Przyjaciele szybko zrozumieli jego intencje i położyli różdżki, stykając ich końce z końcem różdżki Herberta. Chłopak przestał dyszeć i ręce przestały mu drżeć. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć płynącą falami, niczym niepowstrzymywaną magię. Magiczne przyrządy niewiadomego przeznaczenia nagle rozdzwoniły się jak szalone. Portrety dotychczas udające, że smacznie śpią w swoich ramach, rozwrzeszczały się i nijak nie miały zamiaru zamilknąć. Przyjaciele jednak nie przejmowali się tym. Ostatkiem sił starali się podtrzymać działanie zaklęcia. Zdawało im się, że przywołanie jednej osoby nie powinno być tak trudne. Ich miny i zaciśnięte ostatkiem sił na różdżkach palce świadczyły o czym innym. Dumbledore jednak nie miał zamiaru się pojawiać. Przyjaciele nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, jak niebezpieczne było to, co zrobili. Chcieli jedynie, by dyrektor wrócił, a tymczasem sami mogli zginąć, usiłując przywołać starca. Ich wysiłki jednak nie poszły na marne. Zauważyli, że magia uspokaja się. To mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym. Po kilku minutach, gdy w powietrzu nie dało się wyczuć już nic, wokół nich zmaterializowało się kilkadziesiąt osób odzianych w dziwne ubrania. Przybysze spojrzeli na przyjaciół i skinęli głowami z uznaniem. Spośród nich wyszedł jeden, który był im dobrze znany. Siwobrody starzec z jasnoniebieskimi oczami patrzył na nich i uśmiechał się dobrodusznie. Potem przyjaciele nie widzieli już nic. Wszyscy stracili przytomność.

Gregory Night siedział za swym biurkiem, smętnie wpatrując się w leżące na nim papiery. Od prawie trzech tygodni Albus Dumbledore nie dawał znaku życia. Minister nie był jego wielkim zwolennikiem, aczkolwiek szanował go ze względu na jego moc magiczną, a także umiejętność zjednania sobie wielu ludzi. Gregory nie miał takich cech. Był porywisty, wulgarny i chamski i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jedyne, czego mu brakowało to właśnie umiejętności zjednywania ludzi. Rządzenie magiczną Wielką Brytanią bez takiej umiejętności nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań, jednak Gregory nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Rządził państwem silną, mocarną ręką i nie miał zamiaru ugiąć karku przed lordem Voldemortem. Nienawidził, gdy pracownicy ministerstwa mówili na niego „sami wiecie kto" albo „ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać" czy jeszcze inne głupoty. Uwielbiał nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, toteż wprowadził nakaz zwracania się do Voldemorta jego prawdziwym imieniem, a nie tym, które ten sam sobie wymyślił. Od tamtego momentu wszyscy pracownicy mówili na Voldemorta Riddle tak, jak powinni robić od zawsze. Gregory nie tylko ten nakaz wprowadził. Obserwując sposób działania zakonu Feniksa stwierdził, że nie można dopuścić do tego, by śmierciożercom uchodziło na sucho to, co robią. Stwierdził, że skoro oni bezprawnie mordują wszystkich, kto im się nawinie pod różdżkę, obywatele mają bezwzględny nakaz robienia z nimi tego samego. Bo czyż śmierciożerca będzie zastanawiał się, kogo zabić, a kogo nie? Nie! Śmierciożerca podejdzie do ofiary i po prostu strzeli w nią Avadą, lub Crucio. Gregory sam zabił przynajmniej kilku zakapturzonych zwolenników Riddle'a i był z siebie niezmiernie zadowolony. Musiał być wzorem do naśladowania w swoim państwie i miał zamiar sprostać oczekiwaniom obywateli. Starał się nie rozpamiętywać tego, że sam stracił całą rodzinę, było to jednak trudniejsze, niż mogło się wydawać. Ciężko mu było przyzwyczaić się do tego, że nie ma już do kogo wrócić. Że gdy teleportuję się pod swój dom, nikt nie będzie na niego czekał, Żona nie przygotuje mu kolacji i nie zasiądą razem przytuleni na kanapie przed telewizorem, oglądając mugolskie wiadomości. Że córeczka, którą tak kochał nie wybiegnie ze swojego pokoiku, by się z nim przywitać… Gregory otarł oczy wierzchem prawej dłoni. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na papiery leżące przed nim i zabrał się do podpisywania ustaw, które już niedługo miały wejść w życie. Ponurą ciszę przerywaną jedynie skrobaniem pióra przerwało niespodziewane drżenie wszystkich przedmiotów w bezpośrednim otoczeniu ministra. Mężczyzna odłożył pióro i podniósł się z fotela by sprawdzić, co też dzieję się w ministerstwie. Poczuł potężną falę magii, która rzuciła nim na podłogę. Było w niej coś dzikiego. Coś pradawnego, czego Gregory nie rozpoznawał. Nie było to jednak złe. Była to czysta, niczym nieskalana energia magiczna, przetaczająca się po gmachu ministerstwa, nie wyrządzająca nikomu większych szkód, prócz zrzucenia kilku papierów i przewrócenia kałamarzy. Ów szkody dało się jednak naprawić jednym lub dwoma machnięciami różdżką, więc Gregory się tym nie przejmował. Po kilku długich minutach nagromadzona w powietrzu moc zaczęła słabnąć, aż znikła całkowicie. Wtem w całym ministerstwie zawyła syrena, informująca o naruszeniu barier antydeportacyjnych w całym budynku. Gregory zerwał się jak oparzony i wybiegł ze swojego gabinetu, rzucając prędko wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia zabezpieczające na drzwi swojego gabinetu. Dopadł windy, która szczęśliwym trafem już na niego czekała i wcisnął przycisk z numerem 8. Drzwi windy zatrzasnęły się i metalowe pudło z brzękiem i zgrzytem łańcuchów ruszyło na dół. Po dojechaniu na miejsce Gregory opuścił windę i… Stanął jak wryty. Fontanna magicznego braterstwa rozsypała się w drobny mak. Posągi przedstawiające magiczne braterstwo leżały pod ścianami z poodcinanymi głowami. Zaś nad nimi stał Lord Voldemort, celując różdżką w Gregory'ego. Stary czarodziej jako pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie. Gregory rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po atrium, po czym uniósł różdżkę, by odbić lecący w jego kierunku zielony promień Avady. Skarcił się za to szybko i uchylił się, a zaklęcie rozbiło drzwi do windy znajdujące się tuż za nim. Voldemort cmoknął i spojrzał na ministra z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.

\- Będziesz tak uciekał, czy staniesz do pojedynku jak prawdziwy czarodziej? – spytał swym wysokim, zimnym jak lud głosem.

\- Ja przynajmniej jestem czarodziejem, a nie taką szlamą, jak Ty – warknął Night.

Voldemort ryknął ze złości i cisnął w Gregory'ego trzy avady pod rząd. Ten zręcznie uskakiwał i uchylał się przed nadlatującymi promieniami zaklęć. Kątem oka szukał zagrożenia napływającego z innej strony. Nie dostrzegłszy go jednak, mógł skupić się w pełni na pojedynku ze starym, oszalałym czarodziejem. Uskoczył przed cruciatusem, rzuconym przez Riddle'a, sam ciskając w niego zielonym zaklęciem. Voldemort zatrzymał się jak spetryfikowany. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na ministra, który wyszczerzył się do Toma z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. Voldemort w ostatniej chwili przywołał do siebie głowę skrzata, o którą roztrzaskał się zielony promień, po czym jednym, silnym zaklęciem cisnął nią przez długość atrium, próbując trafić ministra. Ten jednak szybkim ruchem nadgarstka odbił głowę w kierunku Voldemorta. Dwaj mężczyźni przez chwilę ciskali do siebie głową kamiennego stworzenia, jednak szybko się tym znudzili i znów przystąpili do walki w bardziej tradycyjny sposób. Voldemort używał trzech ulubionych zaklęć, zaś Night ciskał w niego szeroką gamą wymyślonych przez siebie i nie tylko zaklęć. Miał nadzieję, że któreś z nich w końcu trafi w jego przeciwnika. Ten jednak, jak na takiego starca zwinnie uchylał i osłaniał się przed nimi. Gregory dostrzegł, że Voldemort wcale nie jest taki silny, na jakiego wygląda. Krople potu zrosiły jego łysą czaszkę, spływając mu po czole. Zaczął również ciężko dyszeć. Jego spojrzenie nie zmieniło się jednak ani na chwilę. Wciąż przepełnione było nienawiścią i pogardą. Gregory znudził się tym pojedynkiem. Zebrał najwięcej jak mógł energii magicznej i ryknął:

\- Ambustio infernalis!

Z jego różdżki wystrzelił potężny, z każdą sekundą rozrastający się promień piekielnego ognia, który z głośnym hukiem i zapachem siarki popędził w stronę Voldemorta. Czarodziej jednak w ostatniej chwili deportował się z trzaskiem. Gregory zakończył zaklęcie i rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Zniszczona fontanna, której nie dało się naprawić, dziury w ścianach po zaklęciach niewybaczalnych, którymi obaj w siebie ciskali, swąd siarki, zniszczone stanowisko rejestracji różdżek… To wszystko dało się naprawić, jednak potrzeba było czasu. Dostrzegł wychodzącą zza zniszczonych posągów reporterkę proroka codziennego. Kobieta podeszła do niego, by zadać mu kilka pytań, jednak warknięcie „Bez komentarza" powstrzymało ją od dalszych prób wypytywania ministra.

\- Sama pani widziała, co tu się stało, pani Skeeter – wycedził chłodno Gregory. – Teraz może pani napisać Prawdę, a nie to, co sobie pani ubzdura.

\- Ależ oczywiście, ministrze – odparła Rita, której magiczne pióro nie przestawało pełzać po pergaminie, skrupulatnie notując myśli właścicielki.

Gregory wygonił reporterkę z ministerstwa, uprzednio pozwoliwszy jej jednak wykonać kilka zdjęć do artykułu. Sam w chwilę później wrócił do gabinetu. Nie miał zamiaru zajmować się sprzątaniem bałaganu. Od tego miał przecież pracowników.

Albus Dumbledore wszedł do wielkiej sali, rozglądając się czujnie po pomieszczeniu. Na samym jego końcu dostrzegł osobę, której wypatrywał. Podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i złapał mocno za ramię. Mężczyzna próbował mu się wyrwać, jednak bezskutecznie. Albus Dumbledore mimo swego wieku nie należał do osób słabych. Wręcz przeciwnie. Odkąd ujrzał, jak wiele dobrego daje człowiekowi mugolski trening siłowy, z chęcią uczestniczył w tego typu spotkaniach. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie miał jednak czasu, by skupić się na swoim rozwoju. Musiał wrócić do zamku z miejsca, z którego nie dało się teleportować. Można było użyć świstoklika, jednak Dumbledore nie posiadał takiego. Wybawieniem byli dla niego Chris, Herbert i Michael, którzy przywołali jego wraz z nowymi sprzymierzeńcami zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore był bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc powrócić do zamku. Uważał go za swój dom już od wielu lat. Udało mu się również wprowadzić nowych ludzi do zakonu, co przysparzało mu jeszcze więcej radości. Jedynym jego zmartwieniem byli teraz jego wybawcy, leżący nieprzytomni w skrzydle szpitalnym. W tamtej chwili jeszcze nie wiedział, że dwoje uczniów jego szkoły pod jego nieobecność zostali porwani. Szybko jednak został o tym uświadomiony. Minerwa McGonagall zawołała go do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Dumbledore stawił się tam i od samego progu obdarzył wszystkich radosnym spojrzeniem zza okularów połówek. McGonagall jednak wcale nie było do śmiechu. Zganiła dyrektora wzrokiem i wskazała mu miejsce u szczytu stołu. Dyrektor usiadł na wskazanym miejscu i podsunął bliżej siebie papiery leżące na stole. Otworzył jedną z wielu teczek i zaczął przeglądać zawartość. Przez cały czas przeglądania nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wkrótce skończył i zamknął teczkę, po czym spojrzał na Minerwę.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał cichym, acz doskonale słyszalnym w nawet najdalszym zakątku pokoju wspólnego głosem.

\- Niestety tak – odparła McGonagall wpatrując się w dyrektora. – Zniknęli już trzy dni temu i nawet sam minister zdążył zaszczycić nas swą obecnością. Zresztą doskonale wiesz, że minister nie jest zbyt odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem.

\- Ależ to całkiem miły człowiek – zaprzeczył Dumbledore. – Trzeba jedynie nieco lepiej go poznać. Nie popieram jego metod rządzenia państwem, aczkolwiek jest lepszy na tym stanowisku niż nasz drogi Korneliusz, nieprawdaż?

\- Prorok codzienny donosi – odezwał się swym piskliwym głosem Filius Flitwick – że minister wczorajszego dnia samotnie stawił czoła lordowi Voldemortowi w atrium ministerstwa magii, wskutek czego ucierpiało wiele portretów umieszczonych w tamtym miejscu, a także stanowisko strażnicze.

\- Wiemy – odezwała się McGonagall. – Wszyscy czytaliśmy dzisiejszy numer proroka.

\- Czy ktoś udał się na poszukiwania Harry'ego i Ginny? – spytał Dumbledore wpatrując się przenikliwie w każdego po kolei.

Ciche pomruki i unikanie jego wzroku wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, a szyby zaczęły drżeć. Mężczyzna spojrzał na ostatniego członka rady pedagogicznej. Syriusz Black jednak nic nie robił sobie ze spojrzenia starszego czarodzieja i w dalszym ciągu zajadał się przyniesioną z jakiegoś mugolskiego sklepu paczką Chipsów chrzanowych. Dumbledore nie znosił, gdy ktoś lekceważy to, co on ma do powiedzenia. Uderzył ręką w stół, a Syriusz niechętnie podniósł głowę znad szybko znikającej zawartości paczki.

\- Tajest, dyrektorze – odezwał się Black wpatrując się pytająco w dyrektora. – Jem se, co nie znaczy, że nie możesz mówić. Przecież słucham.

Po czym powrócił do pochłaniania zawartości paczki. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, jednak po chwili przemówił:

\- Czy nikt z was nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak ważną postacią w nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami wojnie jest Harry Potter? Czy żadne z was nie wie, jaką podporą jest dla niego Ginevra Weasley? Czy żadnemu z was nie wpadło do głowy, że możemy przegrać ostateczne starcie z Lordem Voldemortem, gdy nie będzie przy nas tej dwójki? Dwójki, która w swych najmłodszych latach doświadczyła mocy Lorda Voldemorta, która nie raz wychodziła cało ze wszelkich opałów? Nikt z was naprawdę się tym nie zainteresował? Przecież oni mogą już nie żyć!

\- Ależ Albusie, oni na pewno żyją – uspokajała go Minerwa. – Z pewnością ich przyjaciele poinformowaliby nas, gdyby Ginny i Harry'emu stała się jakaś poważna krzywda.

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co mówisz! – ryknął rozwścieczony Dumbledore. Stojące nieopodal szklanki spadły z trzaskiem na podłogę i potłukły się. – Nie znasz metod Toma Riddle'a? Przecież on najpierw będzie ich torturował, pozwoli zabawić się z nimi swoim śmierciożercom, zabije ich, a potem będzie się zastanawiał, dlaczego nie zadał im żadnego pytania!

McGonagall rzuciła Albusowi zniesmaczone spojrzenie, po czym wstała i wyszła z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Dyrektor odłożył przeglądane papiery na ich miejsce, po czym bez słowa ruszył za swą zastępczynią. Znalazł ją w swoim gabinecie, przeglądającą jakieś papiery w biurku.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie, Albusie – wycedziła przez zęby Minerwa. – Ja już się stąd wynoszę. Jestem przecież tylko twoją zastępczynią, której możesz bezczelnie kłamać w oczy i naciągać fakty!

\- Ależ nie denerwuj się, Minerwo – starał się załagodzić sytuację Dumbledore. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę udzielić ci wszystkich informacji. Nie chcę, byś kiedykolwiek była w niebezpieczeństwie przez posiadanie tych informacji.

\- Przestań bredzić, Albusie – zganiła go McGonagall. – Jest wojna i każdy jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nawet bez tych informacji!

\- Nie mogę się z Tobą nie zgodzić – kontynuował Dumbledore zasiadając na swym fotelu za dyrektorskim biurkiem. – Wiedz jednak, że przez poinformowanie Cię narażam cię na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Doskonale wiem, gdzie znajduje się siedziba Toma Riddle'a i nie możesz mi zarzucić, że nic z tym nie robię. Jak tylko Michael odzyska przytomność, zaraz poślę go po Severusa, by nam pomógł. Dobrze wiesz, że Severus jest po naszej stronie…

\- W szczególności wtedy, gdy próbował cię zabić! – syknęła McGonagall. – Może mi powiesz, że już tego nie pamiętasz, Albusie? Albo nie pamiętasz tego, jak Severus traktował Pottera przez ostatnie lata? Chciałeś, by nauczył się Oklumencji. Nie uważam, żeby Potter był bez winy, ale ty na pewno podszedł byś do tej sprawy nieco inaczej.

\- Severus nie jest mną i ty dobrze o tym wiesz – stwierdził Dumbledore drapiąc się po swej bujnej brodzie. – A on również nie jest mną, więc nie możesz mierzyć nas tą samą miarką…

\- Ależ nic takiego nie miałam namyśli – sprostowała szybko McGonagall. – Po prostu mówię, że mógł…

\- Huncwoci wystarczająco napsuli mu życia za jego lat w Hogwarcie – skwitował nagle Fineas jeszcze do tej pory udający, że śpi. – Ja sam na jego miejscu już dawno bym ich przeklął.

\- Całe szczęście – odezwał się Dumbledore – że ty nie jesteś nim, ani on tobą. Powracając jednak do tematu. Jutro poślę Michaela, by wybadał sytuację z Severusem. Tylko on i jego przyjaciele są wstanie dostarczyć nam informacji na temat stanu, jak i położenia Harry'ego i Ginny.

\- Czy myślisz, że mogą podłożyć im jakąś pluskwę, byśmy słyszeli, jak się trzymają? – spytała z nadzieją McGonagall. – Albo najlepiej niech zostawią im jakieś urządzenie, dzięki któremu będą mogli wrócić do Hogwartu.

\- Oh – westchnął Dumbledore. – Z pewnością tak zrobią.

Harry miał już dość. Sam nie pamiętał, od jak długiego czasu znajdują się w tym przykrym położeniu. Co chwilę musiał patrzeć, jak jeden z popleczników Riddle'a gwałci lub torturuje jego dziewczynę. I to cud, że właśnie przez nią się nie złamał. Cierpiała bardziej od niego, a gdy wrzucano ich z powrotem do ich celi to ona mówiła mu, że ma nie dać się złamać. Że nieważne co by z nią robili ma trwać nadal przy swym zdaniu. Nawet, jakby mieli ją zabić to on, Harry Potter, przyszły wybawca świata czarodziejów ma twardo obstawać przy swoim. Bo jak jego zabraknie, to nikt nie poprowadzi czarodziejów ku zwycięstwu z Lordem Voldemortem. Jednego dnia Riddle wyszedł, a gdy wrócił, poddał Harry'ego i Ginny jeszcze dotkliwszą serią tortur. Kazał swoim poplecznikom nieustannie rzucać na nich cruciatusy. Do tego pozwalał im rozcinać ich skórę a także przypiekać ich rozżarzonymi prętami. Harry miał po prostu tego dość. Tak bardzo tęsknił za delikatnymi ramionami swej dziewczyny, i to nie to, że nie miał jej przy sobie. Bo była przy nim. To ona cierpiała przez większość czasu i na dodatek jeszcze go pocieszała! Ale Harry'emu nie chodziło o to. Chciał po prostu móc przytulić swą dziewczynę bez obaw, że jakiś pozbawiony skrupuł morderca nie wpadnie na kolejną dawkę tortur. Tęsknił za kwiatowym zapachem jej włosów, za jej uśmiechem i czułymi pocałunkami. Tak naprawdę przerażała go jedna myśl. Wiedział, że jeśli Voldemort zagrozi jej życiu bezpośrednio, on nie zawaha się zdradzić. Zdradzić, by ona była cała. Zdradzić, by wiedział, że Voldemort jej nie tknie. Przerażało go to, a jednocześnie był pewien, że jeśli coś takiego się stało, bez żadnych dyskusji przyłączyłby się do niego. Starał się jednak trzymać tę myśl w najgłębszych zakamarkach swego umysłu. Nie chciał, by czarnoksiężnik dostał się do nich. Mimo czasu spędzonego w dworze Voldemorta, Harry wciąż miał nadzieję, że ktoś ich wreszcie odnajdzie i zabierze z tego piekła. Liczył na swoich pomysłowych przyjaciół, którzy już nie raz wybawili go z opresji. Miał nadzieję, że i teraz jakoś dadzą radę wyciągnąć go stąd.

Kolejna dawka tortur nadeszła nadspodziewanie szybko. Harry nie zdążył nawet się zdrzemnąć, a już jeden z wewnętrznego kręgu przyszedł do nich, by osobiście zabrać ich do wężowej sali, jak nazywał od niedawna to pomieszczenie Harry. Śmierciojad rzucił ich u stóp Voldemorta, który wyraźnie był wściekły. Harry widział rządzę mordu w jego oczach. Była ona doskonale widoczna. Voldemort był bardziej wściekły, niż przez wszystkie sesje tortur, które otrzymali. Harry zastanawiał się, co też Voldemortowi się stało. Wiedział, że ten jest na wskroś przesiąknięty złem i nienawiścią do całego otaczającego go świata, jednak teraz jego złość przeszła wszystko, co można było sobie wyobrazić. Gorące pręty, grane ogniem piekielnym swoją drogą Harry zastanawiał się, skąd Voldemort nauczył się tego zaklęcia, Wbijanie noża w bok i przekręcanie go niczym śrubokręta, gwałcenie, bicie, kopanie, to tylko mały ułamek tego, co zrobił im tamtej nocy Voldemort. Potem wrzucono ich do celi. Harry umierał z bólu, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Ostatkiem sił wysilił słuch, gdyż zdawało mu się, że Ginny coś do niego mówi.

\- I nie daj się złamać, pamiętasz? Tak, jak mi obiecywałeś…

Harry nie chciał tego więcej słuchać. Chciał po prostu umrzeć. Nie miał pojęcia, co złego zrobił w życiu, że spadło na niego tyle nieszczęść. Kryształ śmierci, klątwa, którą ten zawierał… Jego rozmyślania przerwał niebieski rozbłysk, który niemalże wypalił mu oczy. Harry uniósł się z jękiem i oparł o ścianę. Rozejrzał się niemrawo po celi i dostrzegł wirujący w powietrzu pulsujący niebieskim światłem, tak dobrze mu znany kryształ. Nie wiedział co on tu robił, ani nawet skąd się tu wziął. Nie było to jednak ważne. Ważne było to, że ten właśnie kryształ zabierał życie. Harry Modlił się, by to na niego właśnie w tej chwili padło. Nikt i tym razem jednak nie wysłuchał modlitw złotego chłopca. Gdy następnego ranka kolejny z śmierciożerców Voldemorta wszedł do ich celi, by zabrać ich do swego pana na kolejną sesję tortur, kamień nagle rozbłysł mocniej niż dotychczas, a śmierciożerca padł nieżywy na ziemię. W tamtym właśnie momencie w Harry'ego wstąpiła nowa nadzieja. Wiedział, że to musi być sprawka jego przyjaciół, że to oni przysłali do niego kryształ, by ten samotnie zmierzył się z przesiąkniętymi złem duszami uwięzionymi w ciałach niegdyś szanowanych czarodziejów. Chłopak miał również nadzieję, że już niedługo jego przyjaciele przybędą im z odsieczą, że już niedługo ich stąd wyciągną. Kolejny i kolejny śmierciożerca, który starał się wypełnić rozkaz swego pana padał martwy, gdy tylko przekroczył kraty celi. W końcu sam Voldemort zjawił się u krat celi. Spojrzał na wiszący w powietrzu kryształ wciąż pulsujący przyjemnym, acz w tym przypadku dla niego złowrogim niebieskim światłem i mruknął:

\- Kolejna sztuczka tego wielbiciela szlam, szlamowatego jak oni wszyscy Dumbledore'a.

!br0ken!br0ken!

\- Avada kedavra.

Harry beznamiętnie obserwował zielony promień z sekundy na sekundę będący coraz bliżej niego. Nie bał się śmierci. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszył się na myśl spotkania… Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że wszyscy, na których mu zależało przecież żyją. Życie zaczęło przelatywać mu przed oczami. Dzieciństwo… Pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, na którym wraz z Chrisem, Herbertem, Michaelem, Ronem i Hermioną szukali informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu, jak udało im się ocalić Kamień Filozoficzny… Drugi rok, jak przylecieli do szkoły magicznym Fordem Anglia, starcie w komnacie tajemnic i wdzięczność Weasley'ów, a także uwolnienie Zgredka… Trzeci rok, podczas którego nauczył się zaklęcia patronusa, zmierzył się z hordą dementorów i uratował swego ojca chrzestnego z ich oślizgłych, pokrytych liszajami łap… Czwarty rok, na którym przeszedł Turniej Trójmagiczny, podczas którego Lord Voldemort powrócił… Piąty rok, na którym wraz z przyjaciółmi założyli tajną grupę uczącą się zaklęć pod nosem samej Umbridge,… No i wreszcie rok szósty. Najlepszy rok Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Rok, podczas którego odzyskał wszystkich, był z Ginny i wreszcie był szczęśliwy. Zielony promień uderzył w sam środek błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak padł martwy na ziemię.


	33. Bellatrix

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając i wypełniając papiery, które zgromadziły się podczas jego nieobecności. Zastanawiał się, jak odzyskać zaufanie wszystkich nauczycieli po tym, co zrobił w grudniu. Wiedział, że od tamtego wydarzenia minęło już wiele czasu, jednak jego podwładni wcale nie zmienili stosunków do niego. Nie chcieli przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej, niż to konieczne. Gdy zjawiał się w wielkiej sali, by w spokoju zjeść śniadanie, większość kadry pedagogicznej starała się jak najszybciej opuścić pomieszczenie. Dumbledore nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił. Wiedział, że to co zrobił nie było najmądrzejsze, jednak chciał, by wszystkim było dobrze. Starał się jak tylko mógł, by w zakonie ani w szkole nie powstały żadne rozłamy wśród uczniów lub kadry pedagogicznej, jednak swym czynem ze świąt spowodował właśnie coś takiego. Jedyną osobą, która nie była do niego nastawiona negatywnie, była oczywiście jego zastępczyni, a także opiekunka Gryffindoru, Minerwa McGonagall. Cieszył się, że chociaż ją miał po swojej stronie. Bez niej Albus nie wiedziałby, co ma począć. Znał ją od wielu lat. Sam przecież nauczał ją transmutacji, gdy ta jeszcze była młoda. Gdy skończyła szkołę i zatrudniła się w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielka transmutacji zaprzyjaźnili się. Potem Minerwa została jego zastępczynią. Nie wykluczone, że po jego śmierci to ona zajmie jego miejsce. Dumbledore wiedział, że już niedługo zginie. Nie bał się śmierci. Przecież śmierć to początek nowej przygody. Jednak jakaś część jego jestestwa nie chciała umierać. Żył na tym świecie, miał kilku przyjaciół, był potrzebny Harry'emu, a także innym czarodziejom do pokonania Lorda Voldemorta. Nie wątpił w to, że Harry doskonale poradzi sobie bez niego, jednak chłopak był jeszcze młody i trzeba nakierować go odpowiednio, by nie błądził tak, jak niegdyś on. Musiał również zadbać o to, by Potter nie dał się omamić czarnej magii. Sam jej używał, ale to zupełnie co innego. Albus był już starym człowiekiem, który podjął się wielu niemożliwych do zrealizowania rzeczy. Chciał doprowadzić wszystkie sprawy do końca, a potem mógł już umrzeć. Nawet nie zastanawiał się, co będzie robił po pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta, o ile dożyje tego momentu. Chciał świętować oswobodzenie świata czarodziei z niebezpieczeństwa. Chciał schwytać śmierciożerców i raz na zawsze zamknąć ich w Askabanie. Niestety nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał kierować jedną z najlepszych placówek magicznych na całym świecie. Najbardziej w swojej pracy nie lubił papierkowej roboty. Strasznie go to nużyło i cieszył się, że choć część tego morze zrzucić na swą zastępczynię. Przetarł oczy i westchnął ciężko. Zamknął teczkę i odłożył ją na biurko, po czym splótł dłonie i oparł brodę na czubkach palców. Fawkes zaśpiewał jakąś wesołą, pokrzepiającą pieśń. W serce Dumbledore'a wstąpiła nowa nadzieja. Poczuł, jak ciepło wypełnia całe jego ciało. Gdy Fawkes skończył, Dumbledore wpadł na znakomity pomysł. Postanowił podjąć próbę odbicia Harry'ego i Ginny z rąk Toma Riddle'a. Wyszedł z gabinetu po czym udał się do siedziby Toma.

Aportował się na pustkowiu. Szybko jednak wyciągnął różdżkę, rozwiewając iluzję. Przed nim ukazał się tak dobrze znany dom Toma Riddle'a. Dumbledore spokojnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, po czym wszedł do środka. Już od samego wejścia usłyszał przeraźliwe wrzaski kogoś torturowanego. Udał się w kierunku dźwięku i wszedł do wężowej sali. To, co zobaczył nie poruszyło go ani trochę. U stóp Lorda Voldemorta wił się torturowany Lucjusz Malfoy. Śmierciożercy, którzy znowu uciekli z Askabanu przy pomocy Riddle'a stali w półokręgu wpatrując się beznamiętnie w scenę rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami. Riddle zauważył Dumbledore'a, więc zakończył zaklęcie i podszedł do niego.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza, starcze? – odezwał się Riddle.

\- Myślę – odparł Dumbledore – że doskonale wiesz, po co, czy raczej po kogo tu przybywam.

Riddle roześmiał się złowieszczo. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z ciekawością i powiedział:

\- Myślę, że twój Złoty Chłopiec już nigdy nie będzie taki, jak wcześniej. Zresztą zabiłem go właśnie przed chwilą, więc mogę oddać ci ciało, jeśli chcesz. Ta młoda przyjaciółka Pottera może mi się jeszcze do czegoś przydać, więc jej nie dostaniesz.

\- Oh Tom – powiedział Albus. – Myślę, że oddasz mi dwójkę moich uczniów i to nie podlega dyskusji.

Albus wyciągnął różdżkę z połów swego podróżnego płaszcza, po czym jednym, sprawnym zaklęciem imperio podporządkował sobie wolę Toma Riddle'a. Czarnoksiężnik wbrew swojej woli zaprowadził Albusa do celi, w której znajdowali się porwani uczniowie, czy raczej jedna żyjąca uczennica i jeden nieżywy, przynajmniej do tego momentu uczeń. Po dojściu na miejsce Dumbledore dostrzegł unoszący się nad czołem Harry'ego kryształ, błyskający nieregularnie niebieskim światłem. Po chwili kryształ opadł na czoło chłopaka, całkowicie zakrywając bliznę. Na chwilę rozbłysł jaśniejszym światłem, po czym uniósł się i wysłał niebieski promień, który wniknął w serce chłopaka. Potter poderwał się z podłogi i jęknął głośno, po czym ponownie na nią opadł. Ginny doskoczyła do krat, ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w Voldemorta, który patrzył na nią pustymi, czerwonymi oczami. Albus otworzył zaklęciem kraty, po czym wylewitował dwójkę uczniów poza celę. Z głośnym trzaskiem zamknął celę, po czym rozkazał Voldemortowi wyprowadzić ich z siedziby. Udali się z powrotem do wężowej sali. Dumbledore zakończył zaklęcie imperio. Voldemort spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością, jednak nie zaprotestował. Albusa lekko to zaskoczyło, jednak nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Szybko opuścił dwór Voldemorta, teleportując się wraz z uczniami do swojego gabinetu. Przetransportował ich do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wezwał panią Pomfrey, która zaraz zakrzątnęła się przy pacjentach. Ginny jednak nie dała jej się do siebie zbliżyć. Dumbledore więc musiał interweniować.

\- Panno Weasley – powiedział cicho. – Jest pani w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nic już pani nie grozi.

Ginny niechętnie pozwoliła się zbadać. Nie była ona w najlepszym stanie. Dumbledore wiedział to, gdy ją zobaczył. Pielęgniarka jednak musiała być pewna. Przywołała skądś stos fiolek z różnej maści eliksirami i postawiła je na stoliczku przy łóżku Ginny.

\- Musisz je wziąć – powiedziała spokojnie. – One pomogą ci wrócić do zdrowia.

Ginny sięgnęła po fiolki wypijając jedną po drugiej. Albus uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Ginny spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym wypiła ostatnią fiolkę. Był to eliksir bezsennego snu. W chwilę później dziewczyna smacznie spała. Dumbledore zaś zajął się Harrym. Z tego, co zauważył, jego życiu nie zagrażało już niebezpieczeństwo. Zbadał również bliznę Harry'ego. Z zadowoleniem odnotował, że cząstka duszy Toma znajduje się na swoim miejscu.

Nadszedł luty, a z tym miesiącem również lekcje teleportacji,na które zapisali się wszyscy Huncwoci. Pierwsza lekcja teleportacji miała odbyć się na błoniach, jednakże ze względu na złą pogodę przeniesiono ją do wielkiej sali, z której Dumbledore zdjął zaklęcie antydeportacyjne. Nie można jednak było deportować się poza wielką salę, ani spoza wielkiej sali do niej. Huncwotów niezmiernie cieszyły zbliżające się lekcje. Gdy nauczą się teleportacji, to już nic nie zatrzyma ich w zamku. Będą mogli wyruszyć na podbój świata. Przyjaciele weszli do wielkiej sali, w której zgromadzili się wszyscy ci, którzy zapisali się na lekcje. Ominęli gromadę Ślizgonów, nie zapominając o potrąceniu niektórych z nich, jak np. Riddle czy Crabbe lub Goyle. Zajęli najbardziej oddalone od wejścia miejsca i czekali na instruktora, który już za chwilę miał się pojawić. Do wielkiej sali wszedł niski człowieczek o rzadkich, postrzępionych włosach i przezroczystych rzęsach. Przyjaciele zastanawiali się, czy jego budowa nie była przypadkiem spowodowana częstymi deportacjami i aportacjami. Nauczyciele zarządzili ciszę, a gdy wszyscy zamilkli, nawet rozchichotane dziewczyny, które myślały tylko o jednym, człowieczek rozpoczął przemowę.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się piskliwym głosem. – Nazywam się Wilkie Twycross i przez najbliższe kilkanaście tygodni będę waszym ministerialnym nauczycielem teleportacji.

Człowieczek został powitany gromkimi oklaskami ze strony Hogwartczyków. Uśmiechnął się lekko i po chwili kontynuował:

\- Czy ktoś z was wie, na czym polega teleportowanie się?

Harry Potter, który wyzdrowiał do tego stopnia, że mógł uczestniczyć w lekcjach podniósł rękę do góry. Nie był jedyną osobą, która to zrobiła, jednak Twycross właśnie jego zapytał:

\- Tak, panie…

\- Potter – odezwał się Harry.

\- Tak, panie Potter?

\- Teleportacja polega na przeniesieniu się z miejsca na miejsce – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Zgadza się! – ucieszył się Wilkie. – Czy powiesz nam coś jeszcze, Harry?

\- Istnieją zaklęcia, dzięki którym pewne miejsca są chronione przed teleportacją – kontynuował Potter. – Na przykład w Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować, z wyjątkiem skrzatów, których teleportacja wygląda nieco inaczej.

\- Znakomicie, znakomicie! – uśmiechnął się Twycross. – Tak więc, jak powiedział pan Potter, teleportacja jest przeniesieniem się z miejsca na miejsce. Aby się teleportować, musicie skupić się na celu – mężczyzna machnął różdżką, a przed każdym pojawiły się okrągłe obręcze – woli, by znaleźć się u celu. Potem należy obrócić się w miejscu, ale z namysłem i dopiero wtedy, gdy powiem trzy!

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że każą im teleportować się tak szybko. Huncwoci jednak byli zadowoleni. Byli zdolnymi uczniami, toteż mieli nadzieję, że uda im się teleportować już na pierwszej lekcji. Utkwili więc spojrzenia w podłodze we wnętrzach ich obręczy, skupili się jak tylko mogli i czekali, aż Twycross zacznie odliczać.

\- Raz… dwa… Trzy!

Wszyscy uczniowie w wielkiej sali obrócili się w miejscu. Niektórzy z nich prawie się przewrócili, a wśród tych osób był Harry, któremu nie udało się teleportować ani o milimetr. Huncwotom również nie poszło lepiej z wyjątkiem tego, że żaden z nich się nie przewrócił. Twycross wcale nie był zaskoczony tym, że nikomu się nie udało.

\- Ależ to nic takiego! – zawołał, przekrzykując gwar panujący w wielkiej sali. – Próbujcie dalej. Pamiętajcie, Cel, wola i namysł! c-wu-en!

Kilka uczniów obróciło się ponownie, jednak i tym razem nikomu nie udało się teleportować. Wilkie był jednak niezrażony niepowodzeniami uczniów. Przechadzał się po wielkiej sali z majestatycznie uniesioną głową i poprawiał uczniów, gdy ci robili coś źle. Gdy przechodził obok Huncwotów, Chris powiedział tak, że Twycross musiał to usłyszeć:

\- Cholernie wielkie niepowodzenie.

Nie tylko Twycross to usłyszał. W kierunku Chrisa z groźną miną szła profesor McGonagall. Chris ryknął jak ranione zwierze i obrócił się w miejscu, z głośnym hukiem teleportując się do wnętrza swej obręczy. McGonagall na ten popis dopiero co nabytych umiejętności opadła szczęka. Odpuściła więc sobie szlaban Chrisa i odeszła na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Chris zaśmiał się jak szalony i skupił się. Po chwili z nieco cichszym dźwiękiem teleportował się za plecy Herberta.

\- Bu! – wrzasnął.

Herbert rozpostarł ramiona jak skrzydła i obrócił się, znikając na drugim końcu wielkiej sali. Niestety miał to nieszczęście, że w miejscu, w którym się aportował przechodził ich nauczyciel. Herbert nie zdążył nic zrobić i wpadł na człowieczka. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Po chwili podniósł się, rozmasowując stłuczone miejsce. Uśmiechnął się do Herberta i powiedział:

\- Za słabo skupiasz się na celu, mój przyjacielu. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Po czym odszedł, zostawiając Herberta samemu sobie. Herbert nie zastanawiając się dłużej teleportował się. Tym razem trafił idealnie do swojej obręczy. Chris zaklaskał zadowolony.

\- No – odezwał się. – To teraz jeszcze nasz kochany Michael, któremu coś dzisiaj nie wychodzi!

Michael spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością i obrócił się w miejscu. Zniknął z głośnym hukiem, by z wrzaskiem aportować się obok Chrisa. Niestety, nie udało mu się teleportować w całości. Jego prawa noga i ucho zostały na swoim miejscu.

\- Ależ nic się nie stało! – roześmiał się Twycross. – Rozszczepienie czasem się zdarza. Za chwilę poskładamy waszego przyjaciela do kupy.

W stronę Michaela udała się pani Pomfrey, Twycross oraz opiekunka domu, Minerwa McGonagall. Po kilku machnięciach różdżką Michael był cały i zdrów.

\- nie zrażajcie się tym, moi kochani! – zawołał oddelegowany z ministerstwa człowiek. – Takie coś zdarza się nawet najlepszym! Spróbujcie jeszcze raz! Raz… dwa… trzy!

Rozszczepienie przydarzyło się jeszcze Susan Bones. Pani Pomfrey szybko do niej podbiegła, po czym wykonała dokładnie te same czynności, co wcześniej z Michaelem. Do końca dzisiejszej lekcji już nikomu nie udało się teleportować. Hermiona twierdziła, że była już tego bliska.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał Chris uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Czyżby panna „Wiem To Wszystko" Nauczyła się z książek, jakie mogą być sposoby rozpoznawania na „prawie" udaną teleportację?

Hermiona obdarzyła go jednym z repertuaru swych wściekłych spojrzeń, po czym uniosła głowę wysoko i odeszła w swoją stronę. Przyjaciele zaś udali się na błonia. Przeszli tunelem pod Wierzbą Bijącą do Nawiedzonej Chaty.

\- To gdzie teraz, moi przyjaciele? – spytał Herbert. – Cały świat stoi przecież przed nami otworem!

\- Proponowałbym najpierw na parter – powiedział cicho Michael. – Nie chciałbym, żebyśmy teleportowali się gdzieś, sami nie wiedząc gdzie, a potem żebyśmy nie mogli się odnaleźć.

\- Niech ci będzie, nasz zdrowy rozsądku – powiedział z drwiną Chris. – Teleportujemy się na parter, ale przed chatą. Co wy na to?

Wszyscy zgodzili się i już po chwili trójka przyjaciół zniknęła, by pojawić się przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą.

Aportowali się nieopodal dziurawego kotła. Deportowali się więc ponownie, by trafić do ministerstwa magii. Niestety bariery antyteleportacyjne nałożone na ministerstwo magii uniemożliwiły im ten manewr, toteż wylądowali przed obdrapaną budką telefoniczną. Przyjaciele weszli do środka.

\- Jaki jest ten numer aktywujący to ustrojstwo? – spytał Chris.

\- 62442 bodajże – odparł Michael. – Ale jak coś to nie jestem pewien.

Chris wykręcił numer na archaicznym telefonie i nagle jakiś kobiecy głos odezwał się:

\- Witamy w ministerstwie magii. Prosimy przedstawić się i powiedzieć, w jakiej sprawie przybywasz.

\- Christopher Night, Herbert Backfield i Michael Middleton, sprawa włamania do gabinetu ministra – powiedział Chris.

\- Prosimy okazać różdżki do stanowiska kontroli w atrium – odezwał się ponownie głos.

Budka ruszyła w dół. Po dojechaniu na miejsce głos oznajmił:

\- Ministerstwo życzy państwu miłego dnia.

\- Na wzajem, stara prukwo – warknął Herbert i przecisnął się do drzwi. – Uff, wreszcie poza tym klaustrofobicznym miejscem.

\- Co tak narzekasz, stary? – spytał Chris z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Uświadom to sobie, człeniu, że zaraz włamiemy się do gabinetu mojego ukochanego braciaka i pozyskamy licencję na teleportację!

\- No dobra już, dobra – uciął Michael. – Przestańcie się teraz kłócić, bo nie czas na to.

\- Dobrze już, nasz zdrowy rozsądku – zaszydził Chris. – Dałbyś sobie nieco na luz, młody

\- Jestem starszy od Ciebie.

\- Ojej, kilka miesięcy – odrzekł Chris. – Ale jesteśmy na jednym roczniku, więc nie możesz się tym tak przechwalać.

\- Dajcie już spokój – odezwał się Herbert. – Zaraz będziemy mieli licencję!

Przyjaciele dopadli do stojącej windy i wsiedli do niej. Chris nacisnął guzik z cyfrą 1 i winda bezgłośnie ruszyła, by po sekundzie zatrzymać się na pierwszym piętrze. Wtedy ten sam kobiecy głos, co w budce telefonicznej oznajmił:

\- Piętro pierwsze, gabinet ministra magii.

\- Stul mordę, dziwko – powiedział Herbert. – Nikt cię tu nie słucha.

Winda z wielką prędkością ruszyła w dół. Przyjaciele złapali się rączek przy ścianach, by nie wyrzuciło ich pod sufit. Herbert zapatrzył się w głośnik umieszczony pod sufitem i po chwili wyciągając różdżkę powiedział:

\- Finite Illusio

Winda zatrzymała się ze zgrzytem, a przyjaciele czym prędzej wyszli z niej, by znów nie przydarzyło im się coś takiego, jak wcześniej. Wszyscy trzej skierowali się do drzwi gabinetu ministra magii. Chris nawet nie trudził się pukaniem, bezpardonowo waląc w drzwi barkiem. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a Chris niemalże się przewrócił. Nie wiedział przecież, że te drzwi mają taki słaby zamek. Zaraz za progiem przywitało go chłodne spojrzenie jego brata, a także ministra magii w jednej osobie, czyli Gregory'ego Nighta. Mężczyzna siedział za biurkiem zawalonym papierzyskami. Przed chwilą przeglądał raport swojego starszego podsekretarza, Percy'ego Weasleya na temat populacji czarodziejów na świecie. Teraz jednak wpatrywał się w przyjaciół z doskonale obojętną miną.

\- Co was do mnie sprowadza, panowie – zapytał doskonale obojętnym tonem. – Jeśli to coś błahego, to nie mam teraz czasu. Jak widzicie praca ministra nie jest wcale tak piękna. Muszę siedzieć nad papierkami, zamiast poruszać się w terenie i łapać czarnoksiężników.

\- A to, mój drogi bracie – rzekł Chris teleportując się przed nosem ministra – że przyszliśmy prosić cię o nasze licencję teleportacji.

Do Chrisa dołączył Herbert, a po chwili również Michael. Trzej przyjaciele teleportowali się niemalże bezgłośnie.

\- NO cóż – odezwał się Gregory. – Umiecie teleportować się na współrzędne?

\- Nigdy nie próbowaliśmy – odpowiedział za wszystkich Chris. – Ale myślę, że myśląc o współrzędnych zamiast miejsca docelowego, to znaczy jego wyobrażenia to wcale nie byłoby takie trudne.

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Minister. – Nie jest to trudne. No dobra, wypiszę wam te licencje, ale to za chwilę.

\- Bo co? – spytał Chris.

\- Bo najpierw chcę sprawdzić, czy teleportujecie się na współrzędne. – odparł Gregory. – nie mam zamiaru mieć was na sumieniu.

To powiedziawszy Gregory położył na biurku kartkę ze współrzędnymi, po czym zniknął z trzaskiem. Chris wziął kartkę w dłonie, a przeczytawszy współrzędne dał je pozostałym mówiąc:

\- No, to spotykamy się na miejscu.

Po czym zniknął z równie głośnym trzaskiem, co jego starszy brat. Po chwili jego dwaj przyjaciele dołączyli do niego i jego brata.

\- No dobra – odezwał się minister. – Widzę, że jesteście zdolnymi uczniami i mój urzędnik, którego wysłałem do Hogwartu całkiem nie źle was nauczył. Mogę wam już przepisać te licencje. Widzimy się u mnie w gabinecie.

Gregory obrócił się i zniknął z trzaskiem. Przyjaciele po chwili zrobili to samo, aportując się przed dobrze im znaną obdrapaną budką telefoniczną. Weszli do środka i Herbert wykręcił dobrze im znany numer. Po chwili ruszyli na dół. W chwilę później przyjaciele znaleźli się w gabinecie ministra. Tam ujrzeli Gregory'ego, wypisującego ręcznie licencję na prawo teleportacji dla Chrisa. W chwilę później złożył zamaszysty podpis na dole dokumentu, dał go Chrisowi i zaczął wypisywać licencję Herbertowi. W chwilę później Herbert otrzymał papier, uprawniający go do teleportacji. Zaraz potem swoją licencje dostał Michael, więc Przyjaciele podziękowali i pożegnali się z ministrem. Chris został nieco dłużej, gdyż jak to sam później powiedział, musiał złożyć oficjalne kondolencje, w dodatku spóźnione, z okazji śmierci jego ukochanej żony a także Córki. Nie powiedział jednak, co odpowiedział mu minister. Przyjaciele nie nalegali, gdyż wiedzieli, że tego typu sprawy lepiej zostawić między nimi samymi. Nie chcieli się wtrącać. Zresztą co by im to dało? Najważniejsze dla nich teraz było to, żeby wrócić do Hogwartu i to, żeby nikt niepowołany nie zauważył tego, że na kilka godzin zniknęli z zamku. Przed powrotem do Hogwartu postanowili jednak znaleźć Davida Jacksona i upalić się nieco. Michael zaś odwiedził swoje wcześniejsze miejsce zamieszkania, kupując w tamtejszym sklepie monopolowym litrową butelkę żubrówki. Odkręcił i pociągnął solidny łyk. Skrzywił się, jakby przełknął coś mega kwaśnego i pociągnął następny łyk. Znowu się skrzywił i znowu pociągnął. Oddał butelkę Chrisowi, który również pociągnął kilka łyków. Potem Chris przekazał butelkę Herbertowi, który jednak podziękował za tę wątpliwą przyjemność, jak to sam określił, więc oddał butelkę Michaelowi. Michael przechylił butelkę i opróżnił ją do połowy kilkoma potężnymi łykami. Krzywiąc się przekazał butelkę Chrisowi, który wypił do dna i cisnął butelkę w krzaki. Przyjaciele teleportowali się do Hogwartu. Wybadali sytuację na mapie Huncwotów, a zauważywszy, że nikogo nie ma na trzecim piętrze, odsunęli posąg i poszli do pokoju wspólnego.

Kolejny tydzień nie różnił się wcale od pierwszego tygodnia lutego, w którym przyjaciele otrzymali licencję na teleportację. Codziennie po lekcjach wychodzili przez tunel do wrzeszczącej chaty i teleportowali się do Londynu, by tam czerpać z życia garściami. Nadszedł jednak dzień, w którym Herbert odmówił Chrisowi i Michaelowi wyprawy, gdyż jak stwierdził, musi się wreszcie wziąć do nauki. Od tamtego czasu już tylko Chris i Michael codziennie teleportowali się do Londynu, w którym pili wódkę, palili jointy albo haszysz, chodzili do domów publicznych i robili jeszcze inne zakazane rzeczy. Pewnego dnia Chris stwierdził, że on nie ma zamiaru już brać udziału w wyprawach. Michael nie przejął się tym zbytnio, gdyż niczego więcej nie chciał, jak tylko wyjścia i napicia się szklanki dobrej wody ognistej. Następnego dnia poszedł więc sam. Nie zapomniał o tym, by sprawdzić na mapie, czy nikogo nie ma na trzecim piętrze. Wyjątkowo tamtędy wydostał się do Miodowego Królestwa, z którego piwnic teleportował się na obrzeża Londynu. Przemierzał miasto zamyślony. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy na jego drodze stanął Lucjusz Malfoy, który miał za zadanie go porwać. Nie wiedział, że Czarny Pan dowiedział się o tym, że Severus tak naprawdę nie był Severusem. Michael jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. W chwilę później jakiś nieznany głos kazał mu się deportować. Aportował się w zakazanym lesie. Szybko popędził w stronę zamku. Przypomniał sobie, że w pokoju życzeń również można się napić. Nie wiedział jednak, czy pomieszczenie załatwi mu wódkę. Jednak ani trochę go to nie zniechęciło. Popędził na siódme piętro. Przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż ściany myśląc o miejscu, w którym będzie mógł w spokoju zaspokoić swe potrzeby. Po chwili w ścianie bezgłośnie zmaterializowały się ciężkie, dębowe drzwi. Michael otworzył je i przekroczył próg pokoju. Znalazł się w pokoju zastawionym całkowicie wszelkimi pułkami z różnego rodzaju trunkami. Począwszy od piwa a na najwyższej jakości bimbrze skończywszy. Przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu oglądając zawartość półek. Po chwili zdecydował się na sam początek na Snake Venom. Sięgnął po butelkę tego trunku, a otworzywszy pociągnął zdrowy łyk. Pomyślał o fotelu, w którym mógłby usiąść, a pomieszczenie szybko wyczarowało mu ów obiekt. Wypił szybko butelkę piwa i sięgnął po następne, gdyż bardzo mu one smakowało. Było mocne, a jednocześnie smakowało tak, jak smakować powinno. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, toteż odczekał chwilę i tym razem sięgnął po the end of history. Otworzył i spróbował. Smakowało tak, jak smakować powinno, czyli jak na piwo z wyższej półki. Michael wiedział, że akurat to piwo było strasznie drogie. Siedział tak jeszcze długo w pokoju życzeń delektując się smakiem wybornego trunku. Po kilku godzinach, gdy poziom alkoholu w jego krwi nieco opadł, postanowił spróbować jeszcze jednego. Tym razem wybór padł na nieco słabsze, bo tylko pięćdziesięcioprocentowe Fenton Smoked Porter. I to piwo Michael pił ze smakiem. Sączył je z butelki niczym wytrawny pijak, którym powoli się stawał. Ten jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Opróżniwszy butelkę do dna, Michael wyszedł z pokoju życzeń zataczając się lekko, po czym udał się w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Wszedłszy do środka i dostrzegłszy swoich przyjaciół, podszedł do nich i zagadał:

\- Sześć. So tam u waz?

Chris spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę i warknął:

\- Znowu się nachlałeś?

\- A so? – wybełkotał Michael. – Nie moszna mi? Ja brzynajmniej… hig… Wiem, czego chcem… Hig…

Chłopak zatoczył się i byłby się przewrócił, gdyby nie przytrzymał go Chris. Chłopak złapał go mocno za ramię i rzucił go na fotel, który sam niedawno zajmował. Przyciągnął sobie drugi i zajął miejsce obok Michaela i Herberta. Dwaj przyjaciele patrzyli na Michaela z troską. Michael zaś nie przejmując się niczym wyjął z kieszeni jednogramową paczuszkę haszyszu i metalową lufkę. Nabił i odpalił płomyk na końcu różdżki, przypalając zawartość. Zaciągnął się mocno i przytrzymał w płucach dym. Po kilkunastu sekundach wypuścił i w chwilę później zaciągnął się jeszcze dwa razy. Kilka minut później bredził coś od rzeczy o chodzących krasnoludkach z banku Gringotta. Potem powiedział coś o polującym na niego Białym Lordzie miłości, który wyłysiał z zazdrości o swą wybrankę, Bellatrix Lestrange. Te słowa poruszyły jakieś trybiki w mózgach Chrisa i Herberta. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Już wiedzieli, co będą musieli zrobić następnego dnia. Muszą poważnie porozmawiać z Michaelem na temat tego, gdzie powinien się teleportować, jeśli chce dalej wychodzić na wieczorne wyprawy do Londynu.

Michael nie wiedział, jak i kiedy znalazł się w łóżku. Pamiętał tylko, że w Londynie spotkał Lucjusza Malfoya, więc czym prędzej wrócił do Hogwartu. Z niemrawą miną zwlókł się z łóżka. Zauważył, że spał w ubraniach.

„Ale ze mnie menel – pomyślał. – Do czego to doszło".

Michael podrapał się po głowie. Po chwili udał się do łazienki, by wziąć zimny prysznic. Musiał później znaleźć jakiś eliksir antykacowy, gdyż strasznie bolała go głowa i strasznie go suszyło. Gdy skończył prysznic spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co robił wczoraj wieczorem, że znalazł się w łóżku w ubraniach. Niestety miał straszną dziurę w pamięci i nie pamiętał nic od momentu wejścia do pokoju życzeń. Zajrzał do kufra w poszukiwaniu eliksiru na kaca. Znalazł fiolkę z przeźroczystym płynem. Opróżnił ją do połowy i wyszedł z dormitorium. Postanowił odwiedzić swój obiekt westchnień. Zdawać by się mogło, że Michael już wcale nie pamiętał o brunetce. Ta jednak wciąż zajmowała zaszczytne miejsce w jego sercu i myślach. Myślał o niej kładąc się spać wieczorem, gdy tylko był świadom tego, że się kładzie spać, myślał o niej, gdy się obudził i akurat nie bolała go głowa, myślał o niej imprezując w Londynie, a także obserwując ją w pokoju wspólnym. Przez kilka tygodni nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Potrzebował poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Widział spojrzenia, które ta mu rzucała. Tęskne spojrzenia, pełne smutku i oczekiwania na lepsze jutro, które miało nadejść już niedługo. Cicho wszedł do środka i skierował się w stronę jej łóżka. Dziewczyna spała na boku. Jej włosy rozsypały się malowniczo po poduszce. Jedną rękę oparła sobie na lewym ramieniu, drugą zaś trzymała pod twarzą. Michael uwielbiał na nią patrzeć, gdy śpi. Wyglądała wtedy tak słodko i niewinnie. Wiedział, że w takich momentach może bezkarnie wpatrywać się w jej twarz. Przecież nie wiedziała, że każdego ranka, gdy czuł się już lepiej przychodził, by na nią patrzeć.

\- Panowie! – ryknął któregoś dnia Chris. – Co byście powiedzieli na to, żeby złapać Bellatrix Lestrange i trochę ją, hm… Znieczulić?

Przyjaciele, do których zwrócił się Chris zamyślili się. Wiedzieli, że to Bellatrix najczęściej torturowała Harry'ego, gdyż sam im to powiedział. Postanowili więc zgodzić się na propozycję Chrisa.

\- Dobra – zgodził się po dłuższym milczeniu Michael. – Możemy wybrać się do niej w odwiedziny. Ale skąd będziesz wiedział, gdzie ona tak właściwie jest?

\- Zastawimy się na nią na Nokturnie – rzekł spokojnie Chris. – Moi informatorzy donoszą, że często tam bywa.

\- No dobra – odezwał się Herbert. – To kiedy ruszamy?

\- Dziś wieczorem – odparł Chris. – Musimy jednak znaleźć sobie jakieś alibi, bo jakby nas ktoś szukał, to…

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Michael. – Pozwolisz, że sam się tym zajmę.

Chris pokiwał głową, zgadzając się na to, co zaproponował Michael. Chłopak ruszył do dormitoriów. Zapukał do pierwszego z brzegu, należącego do jednych z wielu szóstoklasistek i wszedł do środka. Kate, Susan, Emily, Laura i Elisabeth akurat zajmowały się jakimiś przygotowaniami do jakiegoś wyjścia. Gdy go spostrzegły przerwały swoje czynności i zagapiły się na niego jak na nowy okaz w zoo. Michael przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zaczął:

\- No więc tak. Chcielibyśmy z chłopakami dziś gdzieś wyjść i chcielibyśmy, by jeśli któryś z nauczycieli was pytał o nas, gdzie jesteśmy itd. to żebyście powiedziały mu, że jesteśmy w pokoju życzeń i pracujemy z bliźniakami nad nowymi zabawkami przydatnymi w wojnie.

\- A co będziemy za to miały? – spytała Kate trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Chyba co TY będziesz za to miała – roześmiał się Michael.

Kate zarumieniła się lekko i skinęła głową. Spuściła wzrok i przygryzła lekko wargę.

\- Pewnie coś wymyślę – powiedział z wahaniem Michael. – Tylko, że jest taki problem, że nie wiem kiedy wrócimy, także…

\- Ale my też wychodzimy – odezwała się tym denerwująco słodkim głosikiem Emily – więc może akurat nas też nie będzie, więc może nie będziemy miały jak powiedzieć, że jesteście tam, gdzie wcale nie będziecie, więc możecie wpaść w ręce nauczycieli, a może nawet i samego dyrektora…

\- Zamknij się! – syknęła Kate. – Ja tam zostaję, skoro mam im pomóc.

To mówiąc rzuciła kosmetyki na stolik obok łóżka i podeszła do Michaela. Złapała go za dłoń i wypchnęła z dormitorium.

\- Zajmę się wszystkim sama, a ty chodź ze mną.

Pół godziny później nieco oszołomiony Michael wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego z Kate uwieszoną jego ramienia. Odprowadził ją pod schody dormitoriów dziewcząt i skierował się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie.

\- No jesteś wreszcie – powiedział Chris machając na niego ręką, by szedł szybciej. – Już myślałem, że cię porwała i zamknęła w jakichś lochach.

\- No co ty – zarechotał Herbert. – Zobacz, jak on wygląda.

\- Dajcie mi spokój – powiedział cicho obgadywany. – Idziemy wreszcie?

Przyjaciele podnieśli się z foteli i ruszyli do wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Przeszli przez obraz Grubej Damy i zeszli na dół. Wyszli na zamkowe błonia, po czym odpalając papierosy skierowali się w kierunku Bijącej Wierzby. Dźgnęli jakimś patykiem sęk, który zatrzymywał Wierzbę, po czym wgramolili się do tunelu. Po przedostaniu się do wnętrza Wrzeszczącej Chaty teleportowali się na nokturn, by tam odszukać Bellę.

Znaleźli ją siedzącą w jakimś obskurnym barze, pijącą samotnie ognistą za ognistą. Lekko zmieniając swój wygląd, przyjaciele przysiedli się do niej i Michael zagadał:

\- Co tam u Czarnego Pana, Bella?

Kobieta zakrztusiła się przełykaną właśnie cieczą. Chris poklepał ją mocno po plecach, a gdy ta odzyskała już oddech i możliwość mówienia, spojrzała na Michaela jak na idiotę i warknęła:

\- A co cię to obchodzi?

\- Ależ Bello, spokojnie – odrzekł spokojnie Michael przywołując różdżką butelkę Everclear i rozlewając do kieliszków odrobinę jej zawartości. – Napijmy się za zdrowie naszego wybawcy!

Bella nie wiedzieć czemu stuknęła się kieliszkami ze wszystkimi i wychyliła kieliszek jednym haustem. Po chwili rozkaszlała się i spojrzała na przyjaciół ze łzami w oczach.

\- Co to jest? – spytała po chwili, ponownie odzyskawszy zdolność mówienia.

\- Najmocniejszy trunek świata – odrzekł Chris. – Myślisz, że Czarny Pan nie jest wart tego, byśmy pili za niego to, co najlepsze?

\- Ależ nie! – oburzyła się Bella. – Oczywiście, że Czarny pan jest najlepszy, więc musimy pić za niego to, co najlepsze.

\- No właśnie – odezwał się Herbert. – Napijmy się jeszcze!

\- Za czarnego pana! – ryknął Chris.

\- Za czarnego pana – odparli wszyscy i stukając się ponownie napełnionymi kieliszkami wypili je co do kropli.

Tym razem Bella już się nie zakrztusiła. Mimo to znów pojawiły jej się łzy w oczach, a usta wykrzywiły lekko. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się jak nie ona i zagadnęła Chrisa.

\- Skąd wiesz o Czarnym… Hig… Panu?

Chris roześmiał się, po czym odpowiedział:

\- A kto by o nim nie wiedział, moja droga Bello. Przecież jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszech czasów!

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Ceniła sobie ludzi, którzy myśleli tak, jak ona sama. Uwielbiała Czarnego Pana całym swym jestestwem, toteż nie pozwalała, by obrażano go w jej obecności. Ceniła sobie ludzi, którzy wychwalali go pod niebiosa. Dzisiejszego wieczoru miała szczęście, że spotkała takich dobrych ludzi. Mieli dokładnie takie same poglądy, jak ona i również pasjonowali się torturowaniem Mugoli. Nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji, toteż zaproponowała:

\- Może… Hig… Udamy się, do siedziby mego męża?

\- Rudolfusa? – spytał z niemrawą miną Herbert. – Chyba mi się to nie uśmiecha.

\- Hig… – czknęła Bellatrix. – Do Czarnego Pana.

Przyjaciele skinęli głowami i wyciągnęli różdżki. Oszołomili pijaną Bellatrix i wywlekli ją z baru. Teleportowali się do wrzeszczącej chaty i rzucili Bellatrix na połamane łóżko.

\- Co z nią teraz zrobimy? – spytał Chris zataczając się lekko.

\- No jak to co? – zdziwił się Herbert. – Tak ją schlaliśmy, że nawet nie będzie pamiętała tego wieczoru.

\- Ale dalej nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie – powiedział Chris.

\- Możemy przetrzepać jej głowę w poszukiwaniu informacji – rzekł Michael. – A nóż znajdziemy coś ciekawego.

Herbert skinął głową potwierdzając słowa przyjaciela.

\- To kto się tym zajmie? – spytał.

Odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza i wymowne spojrzenia. Herbert spojrzał na Chrisa i Michaela z niesmakiem, po czym rzucił zaklęcie Legilimens.

Po prawie godzinie Herbert osunął się na podłogę wyczerpany. Przetrzepywanie głowy Bellatrix, zagorzałej fanatyczki Voldemorta nie należało do prostych zadań. W umyśle musiał zmierzyć się ze strażnikiem, którego Riddle tam umieścił. Pokonując go stracił dużo mocy i czasu. Przeglądając wspomnienia był zaś świadkiem niewyobrażalnych okropieństw. Gdy już dowiedział się wszystkiego, czego chciał się dowiedzieć, musiał znowu postawić takiego samego strażnika tajemnicy, jakiego wcześniej postawił Riddle. Herbert jednak postanowił to wykorzystać. Połączył przez strażnika umysły swój i Bellatrix tak, by gdy tylko będzie chciał, niezauważalnie mógł przeglądać wspomnienia Śmierciożerczyni. Po wszystkim był okropnie wyczerpany, toteż opadł na podłogę i prawie stracił przytomność. Chris jednak chlusnął mu wodą w twarz, więc Herbert podniósł się z niechęcią. Wiedział, że muszą przenieść Bellatrix na Nokturn. Aportowali się z nią w pokoju w tym samym barze, z którego ją uprowadzili. Herbert wiedział, gdzie mają się teleportować gdyż w jej umyśle znalazł wspomnienie, że zarezerwowała sobie właśnie ten pokój. Po umieszczeniu Bellatrix na łóżku, przyjaciele teleportowali się z powrotem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, po czym przez tunel pod Bijącą Wierzbą dostali się z powrotem na Hogwarckie błonia. Księżyc oświetlał im drogę do zamkowych wrót, więc przyjaciele widzieli wszystko doskonale. Gdy weszli do pokoju wspólnego podbiegła do nich Kate, rzucając się Michaelowi na szyję i całując go na powitanie w usta.

\- Nikt o was nie pytał, jakby coś – powiedziała w chwilę później.

\- Znakomicie – odparł Chris idąc w stronę schodów do dormitoriów chłopców. – A wy tam nie szalejcie zbyt długo.

Kate zaczerwieniła się.

\- Spadaj! – krzyknęła za odchodzącym Chrisem, po czym chwyciła Michaela za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę schodów do dormitoriów dziewcząt.


	34. Nawrócenie

Bal walentynkowy miał odbyć się czternastego lutego w wielkiej sali. Harry wcale nie był zadowolony z tego faktu. Wcale a wcale nie chciało mu się włóczyć po jakichś wielkich salach, z dziewczynami wystrojonymi w najpiękniejsze kreacje, wymalowanymi jak modelki na wybiegu… Zamiast tego wolał znaleźć swoich przyjaciół i z nimi zrobić jakiś psikus np. Przykleić wszystkich w wielkiej sali do podłogi albo zrobić coś innego. Chris jednak miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Powiedział, że takie coś z pewnością pozwoli mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co mu się przytrafiło do tej pory. Harry jednak nie chciał o niczym zapominać. No bo jak miał zapomnieć, że jego dziewczynę gwałcono i torturowano na jego oczach? Jednak Chris upierał się przy swoim. Któregoś dnia wysłał Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, by odwiedził Ginny i zapytał ją, czy nie zechciałaby iść z nim na bal. Niechętnie posłuchał przyjaciela i udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po dotarciu na miejsce podszedł do łóżka skrytego za parawanem i przysiadł na jego brzegu. Ginny przytuliła się lekko do jego pleców i wymamrotała:

\- Znowu paliłeś.

\- Oj tam – powiedział cicho Harry odwracając się do niej przodem. – Czasem mi się zdarza.

\- Czasem – prychnęła Ginny, mocniej wtulając się w chłopaka. – Doskonale pamiętam, że jeszcze do niedawna nie paliłeś tak często, a teraz…

\- Chłopaki mnie poczęstowali, więc szkoda mi było odmówić.

\- A jakby cię poczęstowali jakąś trucizną, to też byś nie odmówił?

\- Nigdy by tego nie zrobili – powiedział Harry lekko zaskoczony tym, co powiedziała jego dziewczyna. – Znam ich od dzieciństwa i wiem, że mogę im bezgranicznie ufać.

\- Jakoś nie przeszkodziło im to, by nie ochronić nas przed śmierciożercami w Hogsmeade – wykłócała się Ginny.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że to nie była ich wina – warknął lekko poddenerwowany Harry. – Ja sam na ich miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo. Zresztą jest wiele plusów tego wydarzenia.

Harry gdyby tylko mógł, strzeliłby się w twarz za to, co powiedział. Przecież wiedział, jak Ginny to przeżyła. On sam potrzebował dwóch tygodni, by pozbierać się po tym wszystkim i nie widzieć w każdym zagrożenia. Ginny odsunęła się od niego. Po jej minie widział, że za chwilę albo zacznie krzyczeć, albo się rozpłacze. Harry przysunął się do niej i objął ją lekko. I tym razem Ginny go odepchnęła. Harry położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział cicho.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- To może mi szanowny pan Potter, wybawca i męczennik powie, co takiego miał na myśli? – syknęła Ginny strącając rękę Harry'ego ze swojego ramienia.

\- A myślisz, że ja jestem zadowolony z tego, że działo się tam to, a nie co innego? – spytał Harry zaciskając zęby ze złości. – Myślisz, że nie żałuję, że dałem się chłopakom namówić na tą wycieczkę do Hogsmeade? Myślisz, że nie żałuję, że zabrałem ze sobą ciebie? Myślisz, że nie wolałbym cierpieć zamiast ciebie?

Ginny położyła Harry'emu dłoń na ustach, uciszając go. Po chwili odezwała się lekko zduszonym głosem:

\- Ja nie żałuję, że nie cierpiałeś zamiast mnie.

Harry położył się obok niej, a ona przytuliła się mocno do niego. Po chwili pani Pomfrey wyszła ze swojego gabinetu. Chciała wyrzucić Harry'ego ze skrzydła szpitalnego, jednak powstrzymała się od tego i wróciła do siebie.

\- Wiesz – szepnął Harry. – czternastego lutego jest bal z okazji walentynek…

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko, zarzucając nogę na chłopaka. Harry przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i kontynuował:

\- Wcale nie chciałem iść na ten bal, ale Chris powiedział mi, że może on pomógłby nam zapomnieć o tym wszystkim… O ile chcesz…

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i pocałowała go, przelewając w pocałunek wszystkie swoje uczucia i wątpliwości. Harry odwzajemnił pocałunek, a w chwilę później z żalem oderwał się od jej ust.

\- Chyba muszę iść – mruknął niechętnie wtulając twarz w jej rude, cudnie pachnące włosy.

\- Leć – powiedziała Ginny i pocałowała go lekko na pożegnanie.

Był już przy drzwiach, gdy przypomniał sobie o czymś. Odwrócił się i spytał:

\- Jesteś pewna, że pani Pomfrey cię wypuści?

\- Powiem jej, że najwyżej tu wrócę, jak coś będzie nie tak – uspokajała go Ginny. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. No leć już, poradzę sobie.

Harry wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i popędził do dormitorium. Wpadł doń prawie wyważając drzwi. W środku znajdowali się jedynie Chris, Herbert i Michael.

\- Ron gdzieś polazł – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Herbert. – Już od jakiegoś czasu znika i pojawia się dopiero na noc, albo nie wraca wcale.

\- Czyżby jego związek z Hermioną zaszedł aż tak daleko? – spytał Harry lekko się czerwieniąc. Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie jego przyjaciela w takiej sytuacji.

\- Taa – powiedział Michael. – Widziałem, jak któregoś wieczoru pędzili do pokoju życzeń… Zresztą, powinieneś zająć się Ginny, a nie interesować się Ronem i jego schadzkami z Hermioną.

\- A jak tam Kate? – spytał Harry patrząc na Michaela. – Pogodziliście się wreszcie?

\- Ee tam – powiedział lekceważąco Michael. – Pewnie już nie długo się pogodzimy, ale na razie jeszcze z nią nie gadam.

\- I może mi powiesz, że nie wiedziałeś?! – krzyczał Chris. – Doskonale zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego,, że to kogoś zabije!

\- Ale to już się spełniło! – ryknął Harry. – Ile razy mam ci to tłumaczyć!

Chris tylko zacisnął zęby, ze złością wpatrując się w księgę trzymaną na kolanach. Od czterech tygodni nie mieli żadnych informacji na temat objawów dotknięcia kryształu. Gdy tylko Chris, Herbert i Michael dowiedzieli się, że Potter również dotknął kryształu, czy raczej kryształ jego rozpętało się istne pandemonium. Przyjaciele biegali od jednego kąta biblioteki do drugiego, w poszukiwaniu niezbędnych informacji o konsekwencjach takiego zachowania kryształu. Nic jednak nie mogli znaleźć. Harry, gdy tylko pozwolił się zbliżyć do siebie komuś więcej niż Ginny, zaraz popędził na poszukiwania przyjaciół. Znalazł ich przegrzebujących wielką bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu poprzedniej księgi, w której znaleźli wzmiankę o krysztale śmierci. Księgi jednak znaleźć nie mogli. Wyglądało na to, że dosłownie zapadła się pod ziemię. Przyjaciół wcale taki obrót spraw nie cieszył. Nie mogli dowiedzieć się czegoś, co być może przyczyni się do zwycięstwa w tej wojnie.

\- Pytam jeszcze raz. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że wziąłeś na siebie tę klątwę!

\- Po co miałem ci to mówić!

Chris podszedł do Harry'ego i złapał go za gardło. Chłopak próbował się cofnąć, jednak zahaczył nogą o coś leżącego na podłodze i przewrócił się z głośnym hukiem. Rozmasował bolące miejsce, a potem spojrzał na to przez co się przewrócił. Oczy pojaśniały mu ze szczęścia. Przedmiotem, o który się potknął była oczywiście ogromna księga. Otworzył ją na wcześniej zaznaczonym miejscu i zaczął czytać. W tym czasie Herbert i Michael zwiedzali inne zakątki wielkiej biblioteki, zaś Chris zastanawiał się, jak mógł tak łatwo dać się ponieść emocjom.

\- Przejęcie klątwy powoduję późniejszą egzekucję osoby przejętej, lub w wypadku osoby zmarłej, czyli w moim przypadku zabitej Avadą, zwrócenie duszy i / lub dusz znajdujących się w ciele. – odezwał się Harry po czym zamknął księgę i odłożył ją na podłogę.

\- To żeś mi powiedział – warknął Chris. – Sam wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy.

\- To mogłeś mi powiedzieć! – powiedział rozwścieczony Harry. – Nie musieli byśmy łazić tu i szukać tej durnej księgi!

Księga uniosła się i uderzyła Harry'ego mocno w głowę. Chłopak rozmasował skronie i zamrugał oczami, by wyostrzyć pole widzenia. Chris cały czas stał nad nim z rozpostartymi ramionami, jakby zapraszał go, żeby się w niego wtulił. Harry skarcił się za tak niedorzeczne myśli. Wstał jednak i odsunął się od Chrisa prawie na drugi koniec działu o kryształach.

\- To chyba możemy stąd iść, nieprawdaż? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Ja mogę – odparł Chris – Ty nie.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? – spytał zaskoczony Harry. – Przecież znalazłem tę informację…

\- Tylko, że ja wiedziałem o niej wcześniej, więc mój drogi Barry, będziesz musiał zostać tu te kilka miesięcy, przez które ja wiedziałem, że jak kryształ zrobi coś takiego, to osoba odzyska duszę.

\- Ale mi nie powiedziałeś! – wrzasnął Harry. – Czy ty myślisz, że będę się ciebie o wszystko dopytywał, jakbyś był jakimś profesorem?

\- Tak właśnie – powiedział Chris potwierdzając dodatkowo skinięciem głową. – Miałem nadzieję, że przez te wszystkie lata znajomości ze mną doskonale będziesz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry miał dość słuchania przechwałek Chrisa. Ruszył przed siebie zdecydowanym krokiem. Skierował się pod dziurę, przez którą wpadli do biblioteki i wymówił dobrze wszystkim znaną formułkę. Już po chwili pędził w górę z zawrotną prędkością, by znaleźć się na schodach na pierwsze piętro. Nie miał zamiaru siedzieć na dolę ani minuty dłużej. Postanowił wykorzystać ten czas znacznie ciekawiej, niż na kłótnie z przyjaciółmi. Postanowił pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego, by odwiedzić Ginny.

Chris stał w miejscu, w którym zostawił go Harry. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie gniewał się na niego za te żarty. Zazwyczaj nie był taki drażliwy, jak dzisiejszego dnia. Nie przejmował się tym dłużej i poszedł poszukać reszty paczki. Herberta znalazł przeglądającego archiwalne proroki codzienne z 1973 roku, gdy Lord Voldemort powoli zbierał swoją armię. Widział artykuł, który czytał. Chrisa wcale to jednak nie interesowało.

\- Odłóż ten stary szajs – ryknął mu do ucha.

Herbert podskoczył w górę, wypuszczając z rąk gazetę, która z szelestem opadła na podłogę. Chłopak rzucił Chrisowi mordercze spojrzenie i zapytał:

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Jak to czego? – zdziwił się Chris. – Idziemy już stąd. Potter znalazł to, czego chciał.

\- Noż po prostu – westchnął Herbert. – Nikt nie raczył mnie poinformować.

Ruszyli na poszukiwania Michaela. Chodzili i chodzili, a Michaela nigdzie nie było widać. Kilka minut później Michael znalazł się sam, idąc w ich kierunku i dźwigając naręcze jakichś ksiąg.

\- Gdzie się szlajasz! – ryknął Chris, przystawiając chłopakowi różdżkę do gardła. – Myślisz, że ja tu będę Cię szukał całe życie, i że nie mam co robić!

Michael uśmiechnął się tylko, kontynuując marsz w kierunku dziury w suficie. Stanęli w wyznaczonym miejscu i po wypowiedzeniu formułki pędzili w górę. Michael prawie zgubił księgi, które sobie pożyczył, lecz przyjaciele pomogli mu je utrzymać w rękach. Gdy wydostali się na schody na pierwsze piętro, Michael powiedział:

\- To ja idę odnieść to do dormitorium, a wy idźcie na błonia. Zaraz do was dołączę.

Przyjaciele zgodzili się niechętnie i ruszyli na błonia. W tym czasie Michael pędził schodami, korytarzami, tajnymi przejściami, przesmykami i jeszcze raz korytarzami, by dostać się szybko do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Podał hasło Grubej Damie i wpadł do środka. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tej jednej, jedynej w swoim rodzaju osoby. Znalazł ją siedzącą w najdalszym kącie pokoju. Podszedł do niej. Zrzucił księgi na podłogę i rzucił się na nią, jak wygłodniałe zwierze na świeżo upolowaną zwierzynę. Pocałował ją mocno w usta, a w chwilę później zostawił ją samą z myślami. Pobiegł do swojego dormitorium, odłożył księgi do swego kufra, wzbogaconego o zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające i popędził na błonia, by dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół marznących na świeżym powietrzu.

\- Coś długo cię nie było – powiedział śmiejąc się Chris.

\- Spotkałem Kate – odparł Michael wyczarowując sobie miękką poduszkę, na której usiadł. – No wiesz… Musiałem się przywitać…

\- Masz szminkę na twarzy – zażartował Herbert.

\- Co? – przeraził się Michael. Próbował dłonią wytrzeć ją z twarzy. – Czego się śmiejesz, idioto!

Przyjaciele pokładali się ze śmiechu.

\- Ale miałeś minę – zarechotał Chris.

\- A oczy to ci prawię wylazły całkowicie na wierzch – dodał Herbert.

Weszli do gabinetu dyrektora, oczywiście bez podawania hasła. Chimera odsunęła się na sam ich widok. Nie musieli nawet kazać jej zejść im z drogi. Dumbledore jak zwykle siedział przy biurku, przeglądając jakieś papierzyska. Jego ptak, Feniks Fawkes jak zwykle siedział na swej żerdzi, łypiąc ślepiami na nowo przybyłych. Po chwili zaśpiewał jakąś radosną pieśń. Dumbledore spojrzał w ich kierunku i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co sprowadza młodych mężczyzn do jego gabinetu. Mógł się tylko domyślać.

\- Witajcie – powiedział Dumbledore. – Co was do mnie sprowadza?

Przyjaciele podeszli do jego biurka. Wyczarowali sobie trzy miękkie, wygodne fotele, po czym rozsiedli się w nich wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a. Mężczyzna pod ich spojrzeniami poczuł się dość nieswojo. Po chwili w jego głowie pojawiły się przebłyski jakichś wspomnień. On w dzieciństwie. On stojący nad grobem swojej siostry. On z Grindelwaldem. On wynajdujący dwanaście sposobów zastosowania smoczej krwi. On jako nauczyciel transmutacji. On pragnący władać całym światem. Jego fascynacja czarną magią. Ostatni rok… Dziwne uczucie pustki…

\- Przyszliśmy pana zmienić – odezwał się wreszcie Herbert.

Dumbledore przestał się uśmiechać. Nie wiedział, o co im dokładnie chodzi.

\- Ale o czym dokładnie mówicie? – spytał po chwili ciszy.

\- To niech pan sobie przypomni – powiedział Chris. – Niech pan wysili umysł. Przecież jest pan najpotężniejszym czarodziejem obecnych czasów.

Dumbledore starał się wyłapać jakieś ukryte znaczenie w słowach Chrisa. Nie mógł jednak nic wychwycić, co nakierowałoby go w jakimś konkretnym kierunku. Sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym roku zachowywał się inaczej. Starał sobie wmawiać, że to dla większego dobra. Nie wiedział jednak, co kazało mu zachowywać się tak, a nie inaczej. Od dawna przecież nienawidził czarnej magii, a w tym roku użył jej już tak wiele razy, że sam nie był wstanie zliczyć, ile razy. Przemyślenia Dumbledore'a przerwało Wyciągnięcie różdżki przez Chrisa. Chłopak wycelował ją w dyrektora. Po chwili to samo zrobili dwaj pozostali przyjaciele. Wszyscy wycelowali różdżki w dyrektora i wypowiedzieli jakieś zaklęcie. Wokół niego rozbłysło wielokolorowe światło. Pochłonęło go w całości i w chwilę później, z dźwiękiem zasysanego powietrza Albus Dumbledore zniknął z gabinetu, przynajmniej tak się mogło wydawać. Dyrektor wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu. Musiał jedynie zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością, zaakceptować ją lub stwierdzić, że w tym czy innym przypadku można było podjąć inną decyzję i wrócić do teraźniejszości. Od samego urodzenia, poprzez zajmowanie się rodzeństwem w chwilach, gdy rodzice nie mogli, fascynacji czarnej magii i tym, co robił Gellert Grindelwald. Jego pragnienia posiadania Insygniów Śmierci, nauczanie w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart, pobłażanie Huncwotom, nie zwracanie uwagi na to, że ich dowcipy często przekraczały pewne normy i były niebezpieczne, zbyt słabe naleganie na to, by James Potter uczynił jego strażnikiem tajemnicy ich domu. To, że nie wiedział, kto był tym strażnikiem… Tego nie dało się ani zaakceptować ani zapomnieć. Można było jedynie podjąć zupełnie inną decyzję. Przecież od samego początku wiedział, że Peter był szpiegiem. Wiedział i nic z tym nie zrobił. Może gdyby James powiedział mu, że to właśnie Pettigrew był jego strażnikiem, dałoby się go jeszcze naprostować… Dumbledore strzelił się w myślach w twarz. Zabolało tak, jakby ktoś zrobił to w rzeczywistości. Przecież znał Jamesa od jego pierwszego roku! Przecież obserwował ich świtę od samego początku. Mógł domyślić się, że to właśnie jego wybierze na strażnika. James zapewne myślał, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie podejrzewał Petera o to, że to właśnie on jest strażnikiem tajemnicy. James myślał słusznie, gdyż nikt o zdrowych zmysłach przecież nie spytał go, o adres domu Potterów. Dumbledore przecież wiedział, że Riddle jest szalony. No właśnie… Tom Riddle. Mógł zwrócić na niego jeszcze więcej uwagi w szkole… Mógł go baczniej obserwować… Mógł dostrzec to, że chłopak żyje bez miłości. Przecież wiedział, że ten mieszka w sierocińcu! Ciepło rozlało się w jego sercu. Powrócił więc do sprawy Huncwotów. Mógł nie odrzucać Lunatyka, który wcale nie był zdrajcą. Znowu ciepło. Mógł bardziej postarać się, by przeprowadzono normalny proces w sprawie Łapy… Mógł nie oddawać Harry'ego do Dursleyów! Wreszcie mógł przestać udawać, że nie widzi tego, jak młody Potter był traktowany w domu. Przecież widział to, że chłopak jest zbyt chudy jak na swój wiek. Widział to, że w wakacje chodził w ubraniach po swoim kuzynie. Widział, że jest bity i katowany w domu swojego wujostwa. Widział i nic z tym nie zrobił. Przecież wystawiał straże koło domu Dursleyów. Sam również czasem odwiedzał to miejsce. Wiedział, że niezbyt uważny szpieg nie mógł dostrzec nic podejrzanego. Od wielu lat upominał Petunię, by ta nie traktowała chłopca zbyt źle, a jeśli już ma zamiar to robić, to by robiła to tak, by nikt tego nie słyszał ani nie widział. Dumbledore miał nadzieję, że Harry jak najdłużej pozostanie w domu swojego wujostwa. Chciał utrzymać go jak najdłużej pod kontrolą. Ostatnie wydarzenia jednak zaowocowały zupełnie innym obrotem spraw. Dumbledore podjął decyzję. Musi sam zająć się edukacją chłopca, by ten był gotów zmierzyć się z Tym, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać. Znów poczuł ciepło, które rozlewało się po jego ciele. To uczucie trwało dłużej, jednak po kilku chwilach przeszło. Dumbledore zastanowił się, co jeszcze powinien zrobić. Przypomniał sobie, co zrobił w święta. Ile czarnomagicznych urządzeń umieścił na Grimmauld Place. Wiedział że zrobił źle. Pustka, którą miał w głowie i uczucie przymusu powoli ustępowało. Mógł więc zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co robił. Przypomniał sobie, jak jakiś głos kazał mu to zrobić. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić i postanowił, że wkrótce zabierze te, które jeszcze tam pozostały. Znów to cudowne uczucie. Tym razem trwało ono dłużej. Od czubka głowy aż po palce stóp. Przyjemne ciepło rozlewało się po jego ciele. Wróciła mu również bystrość umysłu. Czuł, że może rozwiązać teraz nawet najbardziej skomplikowany problem. Cieszył się z tego, że już wszystko mu przeszło. Po chwili wspomnienia przemykające mu przed oczami zatrzymały się na nowych ludziach, czyli Baldauhrze i jego świcie. Nie żałował, że ich tu sprowadził. Cieszył się, że ma nowych sojuszników. Wiedział, że oni z pewnością pomogą mu w pokonaniu zła na świecie. Mieli oni co prawda swoje występki na przestrzeni wieków, o których opowiedział mu Baldauhr, jednak nie chciał zawracać sobie tym głowy. Wiedział, że jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, będzie wstanie usunąć ich tam, skąd Huncwoci przyzwali ich wraz z nim. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czy sam nie przypłaci tego życiem.

Herbert, Michael i Chris oraz reszta klasy siedzieli na lekcji transmutacji. Omawiali temat, który według Chrisa nie mógł się do niczego przydać. Michael i Herbert uważali podobnie, jednak Herbert mimo wszystko i tak rzucał zaklęcia, które podawała profesor McGonagall. Chris i Michael zaś siedzieli rozparci na swych krzesłach jak królowie na tronach. W pewnym momencie podeszła do nich McGonagall i wpatrując się w Chrisa i Michaela powiedziała:

\- Zacznijcie ćwiczyć, albo będę zmuszona odjąć Gryffindorowi punkty, a dobrze wiecie, że nie chcę tego robić.

\- No to niech pani odejmie – warknął Chris. – Ja nie mam zamiaru ćwiczyć tak bezużytecznego tematu.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, którego udawał od samego początku edukacji w tej szkole. Jej spojrzenie nie zrobiło wrażenia na Chrisie, który siedział i gapił się bezczelnie na McGonagall.

\- Night! – warknęła McGonagall. – Ćwicz to zaklęcie!

\- Nie! – odwarknął Chris. – Nie przyda mi się to w życiu. Ja nie Potter, co chce zostać aurorem. A zresztą i tak nim zostanę.

\- Jeśli będziesz się tak zachowywał – powiedziała po chwili ciszy McGonagall – to na pewno nie będziesz żadnym aurorem. Szlaban o dwudziestej, dziś!

\- Nie.

McGonagall odeszła od ławki, w której siedzieli Chris z Michaelem. Chris powrócił do grania w kulki z Michaelem. Przywoływali sobie z dormitorium glinę i rzucali nią w uczniów. Uczniowie nie zorientowali się, że zostają obrzucani czymkolwiek, gdyż na kulki rzucone było zaklęcie niewyczuwalności. Przyjaciele więc mogli bez przeszkód rzucać kulkami w uczniów. Po pół godzinie lekcji ich zachowanie zauważyła McGonagall. Zbliżyła się do ich ławki i właśnie w tej chwili oberwała kulką wprost w czoło. Chris i Michael zorientowali się, że nie zdążyli rzucić na kulki zaklęcie niewidzialności, które zakończyliby wraz z końcem lekcji. Minerwa McGonagall aż poczerwieniała ze złości. Wlepiła mordercze spojrzenie w Chrisa i Michaela i wrzasnęła:

\- Idziemy do dyrektora!

Chris i Michael podnieśli się z krzeseł, stając niemalże na baczność przed wicedyrektorką. Chris podniósł dłoń i pokazał dyrektorce środkowy palec, zaś Michael pociągnął ją z bara i obaj przyjaciele wypadli z klasy głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Po kilku minutach szaleńczego biegu przez zamek do Hogwarckich wrót Chris powiedział:

\- To było zajebiste!

\- Taa – westchnął Michael. – Ale coś mi się wydaje, że w szkole to my już mamy się nie pokazywać.

\- Aj tam – powiedział lekceważąco Chris. – Pamiętaj, że uratowaliśmy Dumbledore'a z rąk zła. Man na pewno się za nami wstawi.

Po chwili marszu Chris i Michael dotarli na obrzeża Hogsmeade. Po chwili dyskusji o miejscu, do którego mogliby się udać, postanowili teleportować się tam, gdzie Kiedyś powiedział im Potter, że mogą urządzić sobie Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Obrócili się i wylądowali przed zakamuflowanym domem numer 4 na Privet Drive. Weszli do środka i zapalili światło. Jak się okazało, prądu nikt nie odłączył. Michael udał się do kuchni by sprawdzić, czy jest ciepła woda. Okazało się, że nie muszą się o nic martwić. W lodówce znaleźli kilka konserw, które kupił ostatnio Potter, jak się tu pojawił. W salonie urządzone było miejsce, gdzie można było urządzić ewentualne lekcje, zaś w pokojach na pierwszym piętrze urządzone były sypialnie, oczywiście powiększone magicznie. Na drugim, całkowicie magicznym piętrze znajdowała się ogromna siłownia z orbitrekami, czterostanowiskowymi atlasami do ćwiczeń, ławeczkami, sztangami, hantlami, bieżniami, steperami i innymi. W drugim pomieszczeniu znajdowały się szatnie z prysznicami. Na ścianach zaś wisiały obrazy przedstawiające pakujących mężczyzn. Jeden z nich przedstawiał nawet Harry'ego, rozciągniętego na ławeczce z sztangą wyciągniętą ku górze, na wyprostowanych ramionach. Michael zszedł na dół i odnalazł Chrisa, który raczył się wybornym Bordeaux rocznik 90. Podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili Chris chwycił leżącą na blacie gazetę. Na jej pierwszej stronie artykuł głosił:

„Zamordowano rodzinę Dursleyów".

\- Skąd Ty to znalazłeś? – spytał Michael.

\- A o – mruknął Chris. – Leżało sobie tutaj. A to wino stało w szafce.

\- To daj trochę – poprosił Michael.

Chris odkręcił butelkę i wyciągając szklankę z szafki przelał mu sporo jej zawartości. Podał szklankę przyjacielowi i obaj napili się zdrowy łyk. Po chwili milczenia Chris podniósł się i rzekł:

\- Idę do salonu. Może obejrzę sobie jakieś newsy w tv…

\- To ja też – odparł Michael. – Nie będę tu przecież siedział sam.

Przyjaciele poszli do salonu, a potem przeszli przez drzwi, ukryte za zasłoną w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś znajdowało się okno. Znaleźli się w dawnym salonie państwa Dursleyów. Chris włączył telewizor i usiadł na kanapie. Po chwili dołączył do niego Michael. Przyjaciele wgapili się w ekran i oglądali wiadomości, w których oczywiście nie było nic sensownego, oczywiście nic sensownego dla nich. Po jednych wiadomościach rozpoczęły się drugie, gdyż przyjaciele włączyli kanał informacyjny. Po kilku nic nie wnoszących serwisach informacyjnych Chris wyszedł na chwilę, a po chwili wrócił z dwoma piwami. Podał jedno Michaelowi i spytał:

\- Nie sądzisz, że przydałoby się zawiadomić Pottera, że tu jesteśmy?

\- Daj spokój – mruknął lekceważąco Michael. – I tak go to nie obejdzie. A zresztą może o tym powiadomić nauczycieli.

\- No co ty! – fuknął Chris. – Myślisz, że Potter, który był torturowany przez tego i owego będzie chciał, by nas wywalono ze szkoły? Teraz możemy zająć się sami wiemy czym… Zresztą Potter nie jest królem świata…

Nagle w salonie domu zmarłych państwa Dursleyów zmaterializował się zdenerwowany Harry. Ujrzawszy Chrisa i Michaela uspokoił się nieco. Przyjaciele jednak zauważyli, że ten nie ma brwi. Chłopak usiadł obok nich na kanapie, wziąwszy zaś butelkę piwa Chrisa pociągnął z niej potężny łyk i powiedział:

\- Już cała szkoła was szuka, wariaty.

Chris uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go mocno po ramieniu mówiąc:

\- No, jeszcze będzie z ciebie dobry człowiek.

\- Sam się tu teleportowałeś? – spytał Michael.

\- Tia – potwierdził Harry. – Na ostatniej lekcji udało mi się teleportować, więc spróbowałem na dłuższy dystans i oto jestem.

\- No to teraz cały świat stoi przed nami otworem – stwierdził Chris wyrywając Harry'emu swoją w połowie opróżnioną butelkę Portera i upijając z niej potężny łyk. – Teraz możemy wziąć się za poszukiwanie sami wiecie czego, a potem możemy wziąć się za porządne trenowanie Pottera.

\- Dlaczego wy niby mielibyście mnie trenować? – spytał Harry gapiąc się na Chrisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Z tego co pamiętam, to ja rok temu prowadziłem GD, a nie wy.

\- A kto ci pomagał? – spytał Chris. – Kto pomagał wymyślać tematy zajęć, kto pomagał zapanować nad zgrają pustogłowych idiotów?

\- No dobra – ustąpił niechętnie Harry. – Ale to był głównie mój pomysł.

\- Chyba Hermiony – powiedział Michael. – Zresztą nie gadajmy teraz o tym.

Harry poszedł po jeszcze trzy piwa. Przyjaciele spędzili miły wieczór siedząc na kanapie, gapiąc się w telewizor, żartując i popijając piwo.

Harry teleportował się do Hogsmeade tuż po dwunastej w nocy. Cicho otworzył drzwi do wrzeszczącej chaty i znalazł pomieszczenie, w którym można było przejść na błonia. Przecisnął się przez tunel i popędził tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Po chwili wydostał się spod wierzby i ruszył biegiem w kierunku wrót Hogwartu. Stuknął w nie różdżką, a te z głośnym skrzypieniem otworzyły się, umożliwiając mu wejście do środka. Wszedł cicho do sali wejściowej i pociągnął do siebie wrota, które z wielkim hukiem zamknęły się. Dźwięk zatrzaskujących się wrót zamkowych potoczył się po korytarzach, cichnąc w oddali. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę, po czym ruszył pędem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Miał niesamowite szczęście. Nie spotkał nikogo na korytarzach. W pewnym momencie zobaczył kotkę woźnego, Pani Norris, toteż pobiegł jeszcze szybciej. W pokoju wspólnym zobaczył czekającą na niego Ginny. Zdziwiło go to trochę, gdyż doskonale pamiętał, że jeszcze wczoraj leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym. Podszedł do niej cicho aczkolwiek tak, by widziała go i słyszała. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć. Usiadł obok niej i czekał. Zdziwił się lekko, gdy dziewczyna bez wahania położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Potter objął ją delikatnie i oboje siedzieli tak pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Po jakimś czasie, Harry nie wiedział jak długim, Ginny wreszcie przerwała ciszę pytając:

\- Znalazłeś ich?

\- Tia – mruknął Harry siadając nieco wygodniej.

\- I gdzie są? – dopytywała Ginny.

\- Tam, gdzie będą bezpieczni – odparł Harry.

\- To znaczy?

Harry zaczął coś podejrzewać. Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i unieruchomił niby Ginny. Rzucił na pokój wspólny zaklęcia ciszy i dopiero powiedział:

\- Po co się pod nią podszywasz?

\- Bo chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest Michael! – wybuchła dziewczyna. – Wiedziałam, że Ginny powiedziałbyś wszystko, dlatego postanowiłam spróbować szczęścia.

\- No to będziemy musieli poczekać godzinę – powiedział Harry odsuwając bezwładne ciało dziewczyny od siebie.

\- Ej no – mruknęła niepocieszona. – Było tak miło.

Harry uderzył ją delikatnie w ramię, śmiejąc się cicho. Wiedział, że Kate tak naprawdę żartuje sobie i nie ma żadnych planów wobec niego. Cieszył się z tego, gdyż doskonale zdążył ją poznać. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi od długiego czasu. Wiedział, że dla Kate najważniejszy był Michael, jednak ta przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy wolała uganiać się za innymi chłopakami, by rozkochać ich w sobie, a potem zostawić z mętlikiem w głowie. Bo przecież mówiła im, że ich kocha, że są dla niej najważniejsi w życiu, a tak naprawdę w głębi serca, dobrze schowanego i zabunkrowanego innymi uczuciami Kate nosiła tego jednego chłopaka, który na pewno nie był żadnym z tych, z którymi umawiała się w ostatnim czasie. Harry nie zauważył, gdy minęła godzina i ciało Kate zaczęło się zmieniać. Zrobiło się nieco mniejsze, a włosy i oczy zmieniły kolor. Harry wolał nie sprawdzać, co jeszcze różni Kate od Ginny. Był jednak dojrzewającym chłopakiem, toteż nie zdołał się powstrzymać od ukradkowego przejechania po niej wzrokiem. Kate nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zauważyła tego gestu. Uśmiechnęła się psotnie do niego. Harry zdjął zaklęcie, toteż dziewczyna założyła nogę na nogę i powróciła do sprawy, w której tu była.

\- To jak? – spytała cicho. – Nikomu nie powiem.

Harry nachylił się do niej delikatnie, przypadkowo wciągając zapach dziewczyny. Aż zakręciło mu się w głowie z wrażeń, które dostarczyły mu jej perfumy. Po chwili otrząsnął się i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Tam, gdzie będą bezpieczni.

Kate spojrzała na Harry'ego ze wściekłością. Uderzyła go pięścią w ramię krzycząc:

\- Mów! Muszę do nich iść!

\- Po co? – spytał Harry.

\- A co będą jeść? Dziewczyna taka jak ja przynajmniej umie gotować… Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

Harry uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

\- Mają konserwy.

\- Ty chyba zwariowałeś! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – Masz zamiar karmić ich tylko konserwami? Ty jesteś jakiś nienormalny!

\- Ależ spokojnie – powiedział cicho Harry obejmując ramię dziewczyny, a drugą ręką głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Nie ma się czym denerwować. Są bezpieczni, w tamtym miejscu nikt ich nie znajdzie, mają konserwki do jedzonka i łóżeczka do spanka…

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie! – krzyknęła. – Doskonale wiesz, że nie lubię, jak tak robisz! I zabieraj tę łapę z moich włosów!

\- Oj oj – cmoknął Harry. – Chyba nie dowiemy się, gdzie też przebywają Michael i Chris. Nie sądzisz?

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Kate, przybliżając się do niej jeszcze raz. Postanowił powiedzieć jej, gdzie są Michael i Chris. Wiedział, że u niej ten sekret będzie bezpieczny.

\- No chyba, że to kolejny spisek – podpowiedział mu natrętny głosik w głowie.

„Zamknij się – pomyślał".

Nie mógł się jednak skupić. Przez ten zapach zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Kate chyba domyśliła się, z czym boryka się Harry, gdyż strzeliła go z liścia i Potter momentalnie otrzeźwiał. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i jęknął:

\- Musiałaś tak mocno?

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, patrząc prosząco na Harry'ego. Harry nachylił się i nie oddychając powiedział:

\- Dawny dom mojego zamordowanego wujostwa.

Dziewczyna z piskiem rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała w oba policzki. Po chwili zarumieniła się, gdy doszło do niej to, co zrobiła. Odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona i rzuciła się do obrazu Grubej Damy.

\- A z kim się teleportujesz! – krzyknął za nią Harry. – Chyba jeszcze nie udało ci się to ani razu!

Kate zatrzymała się wpół kroku i spojrzała prosząco na Harry'ego. Postanowił więc jej pomóc. Ruszył w jej kierunku, a gdy się z nią zrównał, dziewczyna puściła się pędem przez zamkowe korytarze. Po chwili byli na trzecim piętrze, skąd mogli wydostać się do Miodowego Królestwa. Po przedostaniu się na miejsce Kate chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię, po czym oboje zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem. Po wylądowaniu na miejscu, Harry i Kate ujrzeli widok, który już nie zrobił na nich wrażenia, jednak na przeciętnym nastolatku ten widok wywarłby zapewne dość negatywne wrażenie. Chris i Michael leżeli pijani na podłodze obok kanapy, na której przecież z powodzeniem mogliby się zmieścić obaj. Obok Chrisa leżała pusta butelka po piwie, zaś obok Michaela jednogramowa, oczywiście pusta paczuszka po haszyszu.

\- On tak zawsze, jak mnie nie ma z nim? – spytała lekko poddenerwowana Kate.

\- Bywało gorzej – odparł Harry. – We trzej potrafili iść do Londynu, nawalić się w trzy dupy i wrócić tak do Hogwartu. Całe szczęście, że zazwyczaj prosili mnie, bym sprawdzał na mapie, czy akurat któryś z nich nie wtoczył się do zamku.

\- Jakby zauważyła ich McGonagall – mruknęła Kate szturchając Michaela. – Zostaliby wyrzuceni jak nic.

\- Aj tam – mruknął lekceważąco Harry. – Dumbledore by się za nimi wstawił.

Michael poszturchiwany przez Kate obudził się wreszcie i utkwił w dziewczynie mętne spojrzenie. Jego mózg musiał przyswoić sobie to, co widzi. Gdy już to się stało, momentalnie otrzeźwiał i wydukał:

\- Ty tutaj…

\- Ty debilu! – wrzasnęła Kate uderzając Michaela z liścia w twarz. – Wiesz, jak ja się martwiłam!

Po chwili zorientowała się, co powiedziała i zaczerwieniła się. Nie zaprzestała jednak swej tyrady i wrzeszczała dalej:

\- I co ci to daje! Ćpasz, chlasz i nie wiadomo co jeszcze! I myślisz, że osiągniesz coś w życiu w ten sposób?

\- Bo nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć! – ryknął Michael podnosząc się na nogi. – O tym, jak byłem z Tobą szczęśliwy, o tym jak mnie rzuciłaś i o tym, że miałaś tylu innych, a ja wciąż nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć! Co niby masz w sobie takiego, że niszczysz mnie, gdy Cię nie ma!

Harry zauważył, że Chris również się obudził i ogląda z zaciekawieniem rozgrywającą się na ich oczach kłótnię.

\- I myślisz, że jak będziesz ćpać i chlać, to zwrócę na Ciebie uwagę?! I tak cie kocham, kretynie jeden! Niech to wreszcie dotrze do tego twojego zakutego łba!

Michael cofnął się i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem w oczach. Jednak po chwili podszedł do niej i delikatnie ją objął. Doskonale widział rumieńce na jej twarzy. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie rzucałaby takich słów na wiatr. Pamiętał o jej podbojach, jednak widział w jej oczach, że mówiła prawdę. Harry chwycił Chrisa za ramię. Obaj poszli do kuchni, by opić początek związku Kate i Michaela.


	35. rozstanie

Harry wiedział, że nie mógł spędzić tu całego tygodnia. Postanowił następnego dnia wrócić do Hogwartu. Wraz z Chrisem zabarykadowali się w kuchni i próbowali zrobić coś zdatnego do zjedzenia na kolację, jednak Chris wszystko psuł. Harry miał już doświadczenie w gotowaniu, jednak Chris mieszkając z państwem Night przez całe życie nie musiał robić czegoś takiego jak śniadanie. Harry zaś służył swemu wujostwu jak tylko mógł, aż pewnego lata nie wytrzymał i zrobił to, co zrobił. Teraz próbował zrobić coś, by Chris przestał mu przeszkadzać, a jednocześnie zrobić coś zdatnego do zjedzenia na dzisiejszy wieczór. Nie wiedział, czy Michael nie będzie chciał zabrać Kate do jakiejś restauracji albo do kina, jednak gdy powiedział o tym Chrisowi ten wybił dość skutecznie mu ten niedorzeczny według niego pomysł z głowy. - Stary! – roześmiał się. – Oni teraz będą chcieli po prostu zająć się sobą. Wiesz co to znaczy? - Eee – mruknął Harry. – Jeśli mówisz o tym, o czym myślę, że mówisz to chyba nie chcę tego wiedzieć. - No pewnie! – powiedział Chris. – Ja wrócę na chwilę do Hogwartu, żeby pogadać chwilę z Sue… No wiesz… Musze jej wyjaśnić to i owo. - To znaczy? - No – westchnął Chris. – muszę jej powiedzieć, że jeśli teraz ze mną będzie to będzie narażona na spore niebezpieczeństwo z rąk sługusów Riddle'a… Chris nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż pięść Harry'ego z hukiem wylądowała na jego twarzy. Chłopak odsunął się oszołomiony od Harry'ego, jednak nie zdążył odejść zbyt daleko, gdy ponownie dostał w twarz. Po trzecim uderzeniu Chris zwalił się z łomotem na ziemię. - NO cóż – westchnął Harry. – przynajmniej przestaniesz mi przeszkadzać w gotowaniu. - Umpf – mruknął Chris wtulając twarz w podłogę. - Może być i tak – zarechotał Harry. Potter postanowił zrobić standardową kolację składającą się z kanapek z mielonką z puszki i pomidorem lub ogórkiem, gdyż nic innego nie mógł znaleźć. Chciał zrobić coś innego, jednak Chris porozwalał wszystkie produkty po całej kuchni, więc nic nie nadawało się już do użycia. *** Kate i Michael zupełnie inaczej spędzali wspólny czas. Gdyby ktoś wszedł do pokoju, w którym aktualnie się znajdowali każdemu, kto by ich zobaczył dość trudno byłoby odróżnić, czyja część ciała jest czyja, gdyż splątali się w taki sposób, że im samym ciężko byłoby się teraz uwolnić. Oni jednak nie zamierzali narzekać i każdym skrawkiem ciała i każdą myślą i spojrzeniem w głąb duszy drugiego cieszyli się swoją bliskością i nic ich nie obchodził świat na zewnątrz. Nie obchodziło ich jakieś jedzenie czy picie. Ważni byli teraz tylko oni. Każdy wdech i wydech ze świadomością, że najważniejsza osoba jest tuż przy nich. Każda myśl posłana w kierunku tego drugiego dawała ukojenie skołatanym nerwom i uspokajała po wszystkich ostatnich wydarzeniach. Każdy drobny gest, lekki dotyk czy delikatny pocałunek upewniał w tym, że są dokładnie tam, gdzie być powinni. Ich stanu nie przerwało nawet wtargnięcie do pokoju Harry'ego, który zobaczywszy to, co zobaczył prędko wycofał się z pomieszczenia, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Później już nikt im nie przeszkadzał i do białego rana Kate i Michael cieszyli się sobą i tylko sobą. Dla nich jednak to było mało, a poranek nadszedł stanowczo zbyt szybko. Musieli jednak oderwać się od siebie i zająć sprawami śmiertelników. Posprzątać nieco w pokoju, w którym się znajdowali, gdyż zdarzyło im się nieco nabałaganić jeszcze przed rozmową ich dusz. Musieli również zejść na dół, by Chris i Harry nie martwili się o nich. Ci jednak nie przejmując się niczym, siedzieli w kuchni i pili kawę z dość sporych kubków. - Ojej – odezwał się Harry, gdy ujrzał wchodzących do kuchni Kate i Michaela. – zobacz no, stary druhu, któż to nas odwiedził. - No no – mruknął z uznaniem Chris. – Nasza nowa para zakochańców postanowiła wreszcie odwiedzić swych starych przyjaciół w tym jakże pamiętnym miejscu… - Zamknij się – burknęła Kate. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne. - Ależ moja droga zapewniam – powiedział Chris – że to jest tak śmieszne, że nic śmieszniejszego w życiu nie widziałem. Po chwili jednak zgromiony wściekłym wzrokiem Michaela poprawił się: - To znaczy miałem na myśli to, że to jest tak urocze i w ogóle to ja już od dawna wiedziałem, że tak będzie, więc siednijcie sobie, a ja wam naleję kawki, co? Nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź Chris rzucił Michaela na jedno krzesło, zaś Kate podsunął drugie i sięgnął do szafki po nieco tylko mniejsze szklanki, by nalać do nich Kawy. - Ja dziękuję – powiedział Michael. – Na pusty żołądek to nie jest najlepszy pomysł… - Siedź! – ryknął Chris. – Musimy sobie poważnie porozmawiać! - A a ale… – wyjąkał Michael. – Ja przecież… - Milcz! - To ja może… – odezwała się Kate, jednak Chris nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. - Siedź – powiedział nieco łagodniej niż do Michaela i postawił przed nią szklankę z sokiem. – nie dolałem tam żadnego eliksiru, możesz być tego pewna. - Nawet mi nie przyszło to na myśl – powiedziała uspokajająco Kate i podniosła szklankę do ust. – Po prostu chciałam zrobić jakieś kanapki, czy coś… Ponoć macie tu jakieś konserwy. - Czy jest coś – syknął Chris do Harry'ego – czego jeszcze jej nie powiedziałeś o tym miejscu? - Wiele rzeczy – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry wypijając pół kubka kawy i odstawiając go z hukiem z powrotem na stół. – Na przykład to, że w tym domu zainstalowałem kilka pułapek na tych, którzy rzucali się na atakujących właściciela. Chris odskoczył do tyłu i niemal przewrócił się o stojące za nim krzesło. Harry zaśmiał się i wypił do końca swą kawę, po czym machnął różdżką, a umyty kubek poleciał na swoje miejsce w szafce. - Przydałoby się chyba wrócić do Hogwartu – odezwał się po chwili wpatrywania się w ścianę. - No ty chyba sobie ze mnie żarty robisz – jęknął Michael. – Myślisz, że ja mam na to ochotę? - Stary! – ryknął Harry. – Musimy wrócić, bo Syriusz będzie się o nas martwił! - A co tam Syriusz! – prychnął Michael. – Mam tu Kate i nie potrzebuje niczego więcej. - Ja też myślę, że musimy wrócić – powiedziała cicho brunetka. – w ogóle nie powinniśmy uciekać. - Co?! – ryknął zaskoczony Michael. – Ty też chcesz wracać? - Uważam, że to będzie najlepsze co możemy zrobić – dodała jeszcze ciszej. - Ja myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie! - Jestem po twojej stronie, ale nie możemy tu cały czas siedzieć! - Dobra już, dobra! – poddał się Michael. – Możemy tam wrócić. Ale jak nas stamtąd wyleją za to, co zrobiliśmy wczoraj McGonagall, to ja będę mógł powiedzieć a nie mówiłem. - Przestań już smęcić – warknął Chris. – Łap tą swą kochankę i jedziemy do zakazanego lasu. - Nie! – zaprotestowała Kate. – Tam żyją niebezpieczne stworzenia! - Tam żyjemy my – warknął Chris. Po chwili zorientował się co powiedział i trzepnął się ręką w czoło, po czym spróbował wyjaśnić to, co właśnie powiedział mówiąc: - To znaczy masz rację… Kate jednak nie dała się wprowadzić w błąd i spytała bez ogródek: - Od kiedy jesteście animagami? Chris westchnął ciężko. Michael zaś uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Harry skinął lekko głową, więc Chris powiedział: - Od końca wakacji. Znaczy tak mniej więcej, bo nie mogliśmy się jeszcze przemienić, ale na początku września nam się to udało. Michael przerwał Chrisowi tą przemowę, chwytając Kate za ramię i okręcając się w miejscu. Chłopak i dziewczyna zniknęli z ledwo słyszalnym trzaskiem deportacji. Harry i Chris wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia i również zniknęli, by pojawić się w środku zakazanego lasu. *** - Widziałeś to! Przyjaciele przemierzali właśnie zakazany las w poszukiwaniu wyjścia na błonia. Z oczywistych przyczyn nie mogli się przemienić, więc żaden z nich nawet tego nie próbował. Przez ostatnie minuty przyjaciele przemierzyli dość spory kawał lasu, a wyjścia nadal nie widzieli. Nagle Chris zauważył jakieś majestatyczne zwierze przechadzające się na polance, która znikąd pojawiła się przed nimi. - Ale śliczny! – zachwyciła się Kate. Dziewczyna już miała podbiec do zwierzęcia i rzucić mu się na szyję, jednak ramię Michaela, którym ten mocno ją objął uniemożliwiło jej to. Kate próbowała mu się wyrwać, jednak Michael mocno ją trzymał. Chris i Harry gapili się na tę scenę bez słów. Po chwili jednak Harry podszedł do Michaela i warknął: - Puść ją! - Co? - Puszczaj! Masz ją po prostu puścić. Słyszysz? - No właśnie! – zgodziła się Kate. – Puść mnie! On jest taki piękny! Chris podszedł do Michaela i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chłopak wiedział, że jak Chris każe puścić Kate, on nie będzie wstanie jej utrzymać. Chris na szczęście nie zrobił nic takiego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Objął dziewczynę z drugiej strony i obrócił się ze wszystkimi, by gdzieś się deportować. Michael poczuł, że jest przeciskany przez ciasną rurę… Jest zgniatany, nie może oddychać. Coś jednak było nie tak. Po jego ciele rozszedł się nagle potężny ból, jakby podczas deportacji zderzyli się z innym czarodziejem albo z jakimś budynkiem. Michael nie miał pojęcia, czy coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli za chwilę nie aportują się gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce, może stracić przytomność. Po chwili poczuł, że uderzyli w coś twardego. Kilka sekund po uderzeniu wylądowali na ziemi w jakiejś puszczy. W tym miejscu było strasznie gorąco, to mógł stwierdzić na pewno. W chwilę później stracił przytomność. Nie wiedział, że dokładnie to samo stało się ze wszystkimi uczestnikami wyprawy. *** Chris podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał się z liści i trawy oblepiającej jego ubranie. Rozejrzał się po miejscu, w którym się znajdowali, lecz nie widział nic oprócz wielkich, wysokich na kilkadziesiąt metrów drzew. Rzucił zaklęcie czasu i stwierdził, że jest już dość późno. Skierował różdżkę na Michaela i wypowiedział zaklęcie odzyskania przytomności. Chłopak po chwili wzdrygnął się, jakby kopnął go prąd i otworzył oczy. - Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał Michael podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując ubrania. - Chyba trochę przedobrzyłem – stwierdził Chris wciąż rozglądający się po okolicy. – Nie chciałem, żebyśmy polecieli aż tak daleko. - To gdzie nas chciałeś deportować? – spytał Michael łypiąc ponuro na Chrisa. - Do wyjścia z lasu – stwierdził Chris. – Chyba jednak trochę przedobrzyłem, bo chciałem się przebić przez barierę i nas gdzieś tu odbiło. - No to zajebiście! – ryknął Michael. – Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie, bez jedzenia, bez chlania… - Ale mamy różdżki – uspokajał go Chris. – nie masz się czym martwić. Możemy się deportować i… - I znowu wylądujesz w Ameryce tym razem! – warknął Michael. – Czy ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji? - Czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że nie musisz na mnie drzeć ryja! – nie wytrzymał Chris. – Nie jestem twoim służącym, żebyś na mnie piłował mordę! - Przestańcie się kłócić! – odezwał się trzeci głos. Był to Harry, który dosłownie przed momentem ocknął się i podniósł do siadu. Teraz lustrował okoliczne zarośla w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ścieżki, która mogłaby wyprowadzić ich z tego gąszczu pnączy. Niczego jednak nie znalazł, więc wstał i podszedł do Chrisa, drącego się na Michaela. - Że jesteś taki zajebisty, że wszystko możesz, tak? - Mogę na pewno więcej od ciebie… Zauważył jednak jakąś małą ścieżynkę biegnącą na wschód. Udał się w jej kierunku. Po dziesięciu minutach doszedł do jej końca. Na końcu ścieżki znajdował się potężny mur wszelkiego rodzaju krzaczorów, połamanych gałęzi, powyrywanych drzew i innych roślin. Postanowił więc zawrócić. Udał się w drogę powrotną a dotarłszy na miejsce usłyszał dziewczęce wrzaski. - Wszystko jest twoją winą! Chciałeś mnie wykorzystać i rzucić tu w tej dżungli! - Ej! – wrzasnął Harry wpadając pomiędzy walczących i kłócących się. – Chris po prostu się pomylił, dobra? Kate opadła szczęka. Spojrzała na Harry'ego i rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. Nie mogła jednak nawet go dotknąć, gdyż Michael złapał ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Po chwili szarpaniny dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego i westchnęła ciężko. - Mogę wyjaśnić? – głos Harry'ego w panującej wszędzie ciszy zabrzmiał jak uderzenie pioruna. - Możesz. – odezwał się Chris przyciskając kawałek lodu do podbitego oka. - Chris po prostu się pomylił. Chciał deportować nas na skraj zakazanego lasu, a potem pomyślał sobie, że przebije się przez bariery… - Nie czytałeś Historii Hogwartu, głąbie jeden! – ryknął Michael odpychając od siebie Kate, która oparła się o drzewo i jęknęła głośno. – Przecież przez bariery nie da się przebić, nieważne jakbyś się starał! - Da się! – ryknął Chris. – Voldemort jakoś się przebił! - Nie wymawiaj tego imienia! – wrzasnął Michael. – To imię jest tabu! - No i co mnie to obchodzi! – darł się Chris. – Ten plugawy kretyn jest niewarty mojej uwagi! Jak się tu pojawi, to splunę mu pod nogi i rzucę piekielnym ogniem! Wrzaski Chrisa przerwało pyknięcie zwiastujące czyjeś przybycie do tego zakątku świata. Chris obrócił się przez ramię, a widząc Lorda Voldemorta przed sobą, cisnął w niego najsilniejszym ambustio infernalis jakie zdołał wyczarować. W chwilę później Lord Voldemort deportował się z trzaskiem, zostawiając za sobą płonący las. Chris westchnął z ulgą i rzucił zaklęcie Aquamenti, jednak to zaklęcie nic nie dało i woda, która zetknęła się z płonącym lasem momentalnie wyparowała. - Tego tak nie ugasisz! – ryknął Michael i rzucił jakieś inne zaklęcie. – To się robi tak! Po chwili pożar momentalnie zgasł, zostawiając po sobie spalone szczątki lasu. Sczerniałe kikuty drzew wystawały tu i ówdzie psując estetykę tego miejsca. Przyjaciele stali teraz na jedynym zarośniętym miejscu puszczy. Przed nimi rozciągało się poczerniałe pole, na którym nie uchowało się nawet najmniejsze źdźbło trawy. - I co teraz zrobimy? – spytał po chwili Harry. - Nic nie zrobimy, Potter! – warknął Chris. – Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie, bez żarcia, bez chlania, bez pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy… - Możemy spróbować się deportować – zaproponowała Kate. – może tym razem uda nam się trafić do Hogwartu. - Ty chyba oszalałaś! – ryknął Chris. – Czy ty wyobrażasz sobie, że mam zamiar potem znów wysłuchiwać twoich jęków, że bolą cię żeberka albo co innego? Jakbyś się tak nie miętosiła z Michaelem w nocy, to by cię nic nie bolało! - Weź się zamknij! – krzyknęła Kate mocno się czerwieniąc. – To, co robię z moim chłopakiem to nie twoja sprawa! - Ależ oczywiście, że moja – wykłócał się Chris. – no chyba, że faktycznie go kochasz i nie zamierzasz go potem zostawić, to faktycznie wtedy nie jest moją sprawą. - Dajcie spokój – wtrącił się Harry. – mięliśmy się zastanowić, jak wrócimy do Hogwartu. Ktoś ma jakieś inne pomysły poza deportacją? - Portus – mruknął Michael celując w puszkę po piwie trzymaną w ręku. – łapcie to. Chris skrzywił się i spojrzał na Michaela, po czym podszedł do niego i złapał puszkę, którą tamten trzymał w dłoni. Harry i Kate po chwili zrobili to samo. Michael wypowiedział słowo aktywujące. W chwilę później wszyscy poczuli szarpnięcie koło pępka, tym samym ruszając w nieznane. *** Pojawili się na skraju zakazanego lasu. Ich lądowanie nie było jednak tak szczęśliwe, jakie by sobie wymarzyli. Kate wylądowała na drzewie, z którego o mało by nie spadła, gdyby nie zaklęcie równowagi rzucone na nią przez jej ukochanego. Chris z wielkim łomotem wpadł całym ciałem na drzewo, a Harry runął na glebę, jak zwykle zresztą. Michael zaś jako jedyny stał na nogach i gapił się na wszystkich wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Chris wyprostował się i spiorunował go spojrzeniem. Michael jednak nie przejął się tym wcale. Przywołał zaklęciem przywołującym swoją dziewczynę z drzewa i trzymając się za ręce skierowali się w kierunku zamku - No tak, a ci dalej to samo – warknął Chris ruszając za Michaelem. - Poczekaj na mnie! - wydarł się Harry starając się dogonić przyjaciela – Nie zostawiaj mnie tu! Tu są niebezpieczne zwierzęta! - Poradzisz sobie! – krzyknął Chris pędząc ile sił w nogach w kierunku zamykających się wrót zamku. – Musze się spieszyć, bo to zaraz się zamknie! Łup! Chris wpadł na drewniane wrota zamku całym ciałem, po czym stoczył się po schodach w dół. Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył spokojnym krokiem w kierunku zamkowych wrót. Wiedział, że nie musi się nigdzie spieszyć, gdyż Chris jeszcze długo będzie zbierał się z ziemi. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś na mnie poczekał – powiedział Harry podchodząc do Chrisa i pomagając mu wstać. – a tak, musiałem rzucić na ciebie moje najsilniejsze zaklęcie bezwładności. - Co zrobiłeś?! – ryknął Chris. Już chciał rzucić się z pięściami na Harry'ego, jednak ten zdążył w porę się odsunąć, a Chris zarył nosem w ziemię. – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Harry zaśmiał się okrutnie. Był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Nie chciałby dostać od Chrisa pięścią, gdyż ten miał o wiele mocniejsze uderzenie niż Harry. Chris jednak miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał ubranie i spojrzał na Harry'ego z rządzą mordu w oczach. Harry puścił się co sił po schodach na górę. Dopadł wrót, nacisnął klamkę, pociągnął je mocno do siebie, wpadł do środka i zamknął za sobą wrota z potężnym hukiem. Był już prawie na pierwszym piętrze, gdy usłyszał uderzenie we wrota. „Ups – pomyślał. – chyba zapomniałem zdjąć tego zaklęcia". W chwilę później Chris poradził sobie z zaklęciem i wpadł do zamku, rzucając dookoła rozwścieczone spojrzenia. Jego uwagę przyciągnął chichot z komórki na miotły. Podszedł do niej i otworzył drzwi jednym, zamaszystym ruchem. Po chwili zamknął je mocno nimi trzaskając i poszedł na górę do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Po dotarciu na miejsce podał hasło grubej damie. - Niestety, kochaneczku – zagruchała kobieta. – hasło zmieniło się wczoraj wieczorem. - Przecież mnie znasz! Wiesz, że jestem Gryfonem! - Nie ma hasła, nie ma wejścia – stwierdziła gruba dama nie mając zamiaru otwierać przejścia. Chris jednak również teraz miał szczęście, gdyż ktoś otworzył przejście od wewnątrz. Chłopak przecisnął się więc między wychodzącymi i ścianą i wtarabanił się do pokoju wspólnego. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a nie znalazłszy tego, kogo szukał ruszył w kierunku dormitoriów dziewcząt. Zamroził schody i zagłuszył alarm dźwiękowy dwoma dobrymi zaklęciami i ruszył po nich. Odnalazł odpowiednie dormitorium i wszedł do środka. Podszedł do łóżka swojej ukochanej i rozsunął kotarę. Wtarabanił się na nie i zasunął ją z powrotem. Przysunął się do śpiącej dziewczyny i mocno się do niej przytulił. Dziewczyna mruknęła z zadowolenia i przycisnęła się do niego mocniej. Chwilę później obudziła się i utkwiła smutne spojrzenie w swoim chłopaku. - Musieliście to zrobić? – spytała cicho. - Oj tam – mruknął Chris czochrając jej włosy. – nic się nie stało. Zresztą już wróciliśmy. - Nie oj tam! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – Nie róbcie tak więcej! - No dobrze już, dobrze – skapitulował Chris i pocałował Susan w usta. Dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i z równie wielką pasją oddała pocałunek. Kilka minut później Chris przerwał aktualną czynność i uśmiechnął się lekko, mocniej przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie. Susan nie protestowała. Wiedziała, że Chris nigdy nie wyrządzi jej krzywdy. Kochała go nad życie i była pewna, że on też darzy ją uczuciem. *** - Jesteś pewien? – spytał Chris Harry'ego w pewien kwietniowy dzień. – wiesz, że wcale nie musisz tego robić. - Będę czuł się lepiej, gdy będzie bezpieczniejsza – odparł brunet. – nie pamiętasz, co się stało, gdy była ze mną? - Ale teraz też jest z Tobą – wykłócał się Chris. – a przecież teraz nic jej się nie dzieje. - Ale przecież od przyszłego roku opuszczam Hogwart – warknął Harry. – przecież wiesz, że nie jestem zadowolony z tego, co muszę zrobić. - Skoro nie jesteś z tego zadowolony – wtrącił się Herbert – to wcale nie musisz tego robić. I tak przecież jest zagrożona ze strony śmierciożerców jak my wszyscy. - Ale jeśli nie będzie ze mną będzie miała większe szanse na przeżycie. - A czego ty się boisz, tchórzu? – spytał Michael. – Myślisz, że jak nie będzie z tobą, to Plugamort nie będzie chciał jej zabić? Nie jesteś pępkiem świata. - Jakbyś nie wiedział, to dla niego właśnie jestem pępkiem świata! – wydarł się Potter i już chciał rzucić się z pięściami na Michaela, jednak Chris w porę go przytrzymał. - Nic to ci nie da, jak ją rzucisz – powiedział Chris. – i tak będzie zagrożona. Nieważne, że z nią będziesz. Tak naprawdę każdy z nas może zginąć w każdej chwili. - To jest moja decyzja – wykłócał się Potter. – ty akurat nie masz tu prawa głosu. - Tak? – warknął Michael. – Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliście razem, po tym, jak was porwano… - Nie masz prawa o tym mówić! – ryknął Harry. – Ciebie tam nie było, więc nie wiesz, jak to wyglądało! - Domyślam się, jak to wyglądało – powiedział spokojnie Michael. – a ty po prostu chcesz teraz od niej odejść po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie wycierpiała. Wiesz co? Jesteś zwykłym hipokrytą. Harry znów chciał rzucić się z pięściami na Michaela, jednak i tym razem Chris go powstrzymał. Wściekły rzucił chłopaka na jego własne łóżko w jednym z wielu dormitoriów szóstego roku w wierzy Gryffindoru. Stanął nad nim z groźną minął i zaciśniętymi pięściami, po czym rzekł: - Tylko spróbuj to zrobić, a cię rodzona matka nie pozna. - Nie ma sprawy. – powiedział Harry i wstał, po czym podszedł do drzwi dormitorium i opuścił je z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Zostań – powiedział Michael zauważywszy, iż Chris chciał iść w ślady Harry'ego. – niech rozwiążą to sami. - Ale przecież on nie może tego zrobić! – pieklił się Chris. – Wyobrażasz sobie, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało? - Daj se siana – odezwał się nagle Herbert. – i tak go nie powstrzymasz, więc nie ma co strzępić języka. Chris westchnął, jednak nie wyszedł za Harrym. Zamiast tego rozsiadł się wygodnie na swym łóżku i wyciągnął z kufra jakiś stary, podniszczony wolumin oprawiony w skórę. Otworzył go na przypadkowej stronie i zaczął czytać. Herbert natomiast wyszedł z dormitorium. Zapewne udał się do swojej dziewczyny, Emily. Michael zaś robił nadal to, co robił, czyli studiował jakiś potężny zwój pergaminu. Chłopcy byli mniej więcej w połowie lektury, gdy do ich cichego i spokojnego o tej porze dormitorium wpadła niczym rozjuszona kotka Kate. Spojrzała na Michaela ze złością i po chwili wymaszerowała z powrotem, potężnie trzaskając drzwiami. Michael westchnął ciężko i odłożył zwój na swoje miejsce, po czym podszedł do drzwi mrucząc: - Eh, te dziewczyny. Chris uśmiechnął się do siebie i kontynuował lekturę. *** Harry przemierzał szkolne korytarze w poszukiwaniu tej jednej, jedynej osóbki. Wiedział, że to, co chce zrobić nie jest najmądrzejsze, jednak myślał, że tylko w ten sposób zdoła ochronić Ginny przed gniewem Lorda Voldemorta. Był na czwartym piętrze i schodził coraz niżej w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny. Nigdzie jednak nie mógł jej znaleźć. Postanowił sprawdzić na mapie, gdzie też ona się znajduje. W tym celu wyciągnął z kieszeni nieco pognieciony arkusz pergaminu i stukając w niego różdżką wyszeptał hasło. Już po chwili arkusz zapełnił się czarnymi liniami i kreskami, a także kropeczkami z nazwiskami uczniów, tworząc plan Hogwartu i okolic. Zaczął przeszukiwać wzrokiem arkusz w poszukiwaniu Ginny. Po chwili odnalazł ją przy chatce Hagrida. Schował mapę do kieszeni i popędził do chatki swojego przyjaciela, Gajowego Rubeusa Hagrida. Po znalezieniu się na miejscu załomotał pięścią w drzwi, a usłyszawszy zaproszenie gajowego wpadł do środka i trzasnął drzwiami, aż cała chatka zadrżała. - Cholibka! – ryknął Hagrid. – A tobie co? - Ginny, możesz pójść ze mną? – spytał Harry rudowłosej dziewczyny ignorując pytanie Hagrida. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową odpowiadając na pytanie Harry'ego i oboje wyszli z chatki gajowego. Tym razem Harry nie trzasnął drzwiami. Ginny chciała złapać Harry'ego za rękę, jednak ten po chwili oswobodził swoją dłoń. Ginny spojrzała na niego i chyba domyśliła się, co Harry chce zrobić. Łzy pojawiły się w jej pięknych, brązowych oczach. Harry nienawidził, gdy Ginny płakała. Wiedział, że to, co się stało na początku tego roku to była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Wiedział, że jakby nie był z nią, coś takiego nigdy nie miałoby miejsca. W tym celu właśnie postanowił z nią zerwać. Stanął przed dziewczyną i ostatni raz spojrzał w jej oczy. - Ginny… - Nic nie mów – wykrztusiła dziewczyna wcale nie kryjąc tego, że Harry ją ranił. – doskonale wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Chciałabym jednak żebyś wiedział, że ja będę czekać. Bo jeśli myślisz, że to, co się stało było twoją winą, to jesteś w grubym błędzie! Wężomort porwałby mnie nawet, jakbyś ze mną nie był, więc jeśli z tego powodu ze mną zrywasz, to chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że tego nie akceptuje. Jeśli jednak masz jakiś inny powód, że chcesz mnie zostawić po tym, co razem przeszliśmy, w takim razie będę czekać. - Chciałbym żebyś wiedziała, że nadal cię kocham… - Wiem, Harry. Wiem. - Nie chciałem tego robić – mówił cicho Harry. – Jednak muszę to zrobić, gdyż od następnego roku nie wracam do Hogwartu. Nie chcę, byś była nadal narażona na ataki tego, na którego imię spluwa się ze wstrętem, więc muszę cię zostawić przynajmniej do momentu, w którym unicestwimy go raz na zawsze. - Nie udawaj takiego Rycerza, Potter! – wściekła się Ginny. – Doskonale wiesz, że sama potrafię o siebie zadbać! - Wiem – powiedział Harry. – nie chcę jednak, byś narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli nie będzie absolutnie takiej potrzeby… - Myślisz, że nie wiem, co jest dla mnie najlepsze? – spytała Ginny. – Myślisz, że nie potrafię o siebie zadbać? Myślisz, że pozwolę ci walczyć samemu z tym… - Nie chcę żebyś się narażała. - Teraz to już nie masz w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Wiedz jednak, że będę czekać. - Jak długo? - Ile tylko chcesz. 


	36. Zdrada

Ci, którzy kochają nas i których my kochamy zawsze zranią nas bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny *** Kwietniowe słońce rozświetlało mrok tego dnia nie tylko dla Ginny Inne osoby również siedziały smutne na błoniach pogrążone we własnych myślach. Wczorajszego dnia zmarła jedna z ich przyjaciółek. Dziewczęta rzewnie łzy lały rozpaczając nad tym, co utraciły. Wiedziały, że jej, jak wszystkim zresztą ciężko było pogodzić się z odejściem ważnej dla niej osoby. Nie było to jednak według nich powodem do popełnienia samobójstwa. Lavender starała się sobie wytłumaczyć to w taki sposób, że nie widziała życia bez niego. Emily siedziała oparta o pień wielkiego dębu i wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w taflę jeziora, w którym Kałamarnica taplała się z radością, jako jedyna ciesząc się z tego, że jest piękna pogoda. Susan siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i nawet próbowała coś czytać, jednak po kilku zdaniach, które przeczytała zapomniała o tym, gdy na gałęzi drzewa, pod którym siedziała usiadł czarny kruk. Wiedziała, że to nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Miała jednak nadzieję, że nie ma się czego bać. Jej chłopak cały czas był z nią i na razie nie zanosiło się na to, by miał z nią zrywać. Jednak czy żyć można tylko miłością? Sue uważała inaczej. Miłość nie jest niezbędna do życia. Wiedziała, że przez kilka dni, tygodni czy nawet miesięcy trudno byłoby jej sobie poradzić bez Chrisa, jednak wiedziała, że dałaby sobie radę. Miała przyjaciółki, z którymi mogła porozmawiać o wszystkim, co ją bolało. Starała się, by one wiedziały, że również mogą na nią liczyć. Chciała, by Ona też to wiedziała,. Jednak Ona wybrała inną drogę. Postanowiła skończyć ze sobą, jak tchórz, którym w rzeczywistości przecież nie była. Byłą przecież Gryfonką! To do czegoś zobowiązuje! Ona jednak wybrała to, co prostsze, zamiast wybrać to, co słuszne i lepsze dla niej, a także dla jej przyjaciół, rodziny i znajomych. Kate zaś leżała na trawie z głową na kolanach swojego chłopaka rozmyślając, dlaczego zrobiła to, co zrobiła. Kate i Ona przyjaźniły się od dzieciństwa. Myślała, że wie o niej wszystko, a okazało się, że nie wiedziała tak podstawowej rzeczy, jaką była chęć skończenia ze sobą. Mimo tego, że przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie rozmawiały zbyt często, Kate miała nadzieję, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi. Najwidoczniej to, co przeszła miało na Nią bardziej negatywy wpływ, niż to po sobie pokazywała. *** Chris pałętał się po zamku bez celu. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nie chciało u się organizować żadnych psikusów. Wiedział, że to nie jest najlepszy czas, by robić tak przyziemne rzeczy. Uczyć też mu się nie chciało. Zresztą nigdy nie chciało mu się uczyć, a i tak był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Wiedza wchodziła mu do głowy jak woda wsiąka w gąbkę, toteż nie przejmował się niczym i mógł przyjemnie spędzać czas czy to ze swoją dziewczyną, czy to z przyjaciółmi. Teraz jednak jego dziewczyna przeżywała jakąś żałobę. Chris nie znał Jej tak dobrze, jak jego dziewczyna i Kate oraz Emily, toteż wcale się nie przejmował powieszeniem się jakiejś uczennicy, która miała problemy natury psychicznej. Zresztą miał na głowie inne problemy. Wielkimi krokami zbliżały się jego siedemnaste urodziny. Wiedział, że z tym wiekiem wiążę się wielka odpowiedzialność, gdyż na mocy czarodziejskiego prawa w wieku siedemnastu lat traciło się namiar, a tym samym stawało się osobą pełnoletnią, mogącą oddawać głos w Wizengamocie, a także używać zaklęć oraz otworzyć własną działalność, o ile miało się niezbędne ku temu umiejętności. Wiedział, co chce robić w przyszłości. Pomimo tego, że ze swoimi wynikami mógł robić niemalże wszystko, Chris bardzo chciał być aurorem, zresztą jak wszyscy Huncwoci. Ron jednak nie mógł być aurorem, gdyż nie spełniał minimalnych kryteriów. Na drodze Chrisa i reszty paczki nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Chris zatrzymał się przy oknie na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze i wyjrzał przez nie. Na błoniach pałętało się kilka osób, dyskutujących o czymś lub chodzących bez celu, zaś przy brzegu jeziora, porozkładane rozpaczały Gryfońskie dziewczęta. Chris drwiąco się uśmiechnął i poszedł w kierunku siódmego piętra, gdzie był obraz grubej damy, pozwalającej uprawnionym dostać się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Po dotarciu do portretu podał hasło, a portret odsunął się ukazując pokój wspólny Gryfonów. W środku nie było zbyt wiele osób. Chris dostrzegł jedynie Ericka, siedzącego na fotelu przed wygasłym kominkiem i patrzącego się gdzieś w przestrzeń tępym wzrokiem. Wszedł po schodach i poszedł do drzwi swojego dormitorium. Z przyzwyczajenia załomotał pięścią w drzwi, po czym wparował do środka, głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Herbert leżący na łóżku i wertujący jakiś opasły wolumin spojrzał krótko na niego i powrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. Harry zaś siedział przy oknie, bezmyślnie patrząc się w przestrzeń. Chris podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Harry wzdrygnął się. Poznawszy tego, kto ośmielił się zakłócić jego spokój rozluźnił się i dalej patrzył się w przestrzeń. - Idziemy coś zrobić? – spytał niezrażony milczeniem przyjaciela Chris. – Nie możesz tu tak wiecznie siedzieć. - Mogę – odparł niechętnie Harry. – Akurat ty nie masz prawa mi tego zabronić. - Chciałbym ci przypomnieć – warknął Chris – że to jest tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina i teraz nie masz prawa obrażać się na cały świat, bo nikt z nas nic złego ci nie zrobił. - Powiem ci, że mogłeś mnie powstrzymać – powiedział smętnie Harry spuszczając głowę. – Może wtedy nie żałowałbym tego tak, jak żałuję teraz. - Próbowałem – odparł Chris. – Ty jednak nie chciałeś mnie słuchać, więc po tym, jak Michael powiedział, żebym dał sobie spokój, bo i tak zrobisz to, co zechcesz, więc już za tobą nie szedłem. Harry westchnął ciężko i zszedł z parapetu tylko po to, by usiąść na łóżku i wpatrzyć się w ścianę naprzeciw. Chris usiadł obok niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. Wiedział, że Harry przeżywa teraz bardzo trudny okres w swoim życiu. Taką decyzję, jaką podjął Harry nie jest łatwo zaakceptować stronie poszkodowanej. Lecz jak można tu mówić o stronie poszkodowanej, gdy w konsekwencji tej decyzji ucierpiały dwie osoby? Ginny może czuć się porzucona, a Harry wcale nie czuje się lepiej, gdyż nie chciał zrywać z Ginny, a musiał to zrobić dla jej dobra, tka przynajmniej to sobie tłumaczył. Chris jednak nie miał zamiaru tolerować tego, że Harry będzie się nad sobą cały czas użalał. Chciał wyciągnąć przyjaciela gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co go trapi. Nie znał jednak żadnego takiego miejsca, które jednocześnie nie byłoby związane z Hogwartem. Wiedział jedna, że po odpowiednich poszukiwaniach uda mu się coś znaleźć. Podniósł się więc z łóżka Harry'ego i opuścił dormitorium, by udać się do wielkiej biblioteki, której tak dawno nie odwiedzał. Ostatni raz byli tutaj, gdy szukali informacji o Krysztale śmierci. *** Następnego dnia sytuacja wcale nie wyglądała inaczej, niż dnia poprzedniego. Jedyne, co się zmieniło to pogoda. Nie zachęcała wcale do wyjść na błonia. Uczniowie więc pałętali się bez celu po korytarzach, rozmyślając o tym, o czym rozmyślają przeciętni nastolatkowie. Chris próbował znaleźć coś, co wyrwie Harry'ego z jego stanu, Michael miętosił się po kątach z Kate, Herbert chodził gdzieś wściekły na cały świat, zaś Ron nie robił nic innego, tylko siedział i obżerał się w wielkiej sali. Chris zauważył, że coraz rzadziej widuje Rona i Hermionę razem. Czyżby ta dwójka już niedługo miała się rozstać? Dużo go to jednak nie obchodziło. Na głowie miał teraz inne rzeczy. Szedł właśnie w kierunku biblioteki, by wyszukać jakieś interesujące zaklęcia, gdy nagle zaczepił go jakiś Puchon z siódmej klasy. - Ty, Night! – ryknął. - Czego? – spytał Chris zatrzymując się i spoglądając złowrogo na chłopaka. Chris dostrzegł, że ten był od niego pół głowy niższy. Miał blond włosy i strasznie dziecinną twarz, na tle jego postury wyglądającą dość nie na miejscu. - Ostrzeż swojego przyjaciela – kontynuował chłopak – że jego dziewczątko wcale nie jest takie lojalne i grzeczne, jak mu się wydaje. - I że niby po co ty mi to mówisz? – spytał Chris. – Nie rozumiem, w jakim celu ja ci tu jestem potrzebny, więc sobie właśnie cię opuszczam i życzę ci niemiłego dnia. Chris chciał ruszyć w dalszą drogę po korytarzach Hogwartu, jednak Puchon chwycił go za ramię i rzucił nim o ścianę mówiąc: - Traktuj moje słowa poważnie! Ona go zrani, a on sobie z tym nie poradzi! - A jaki ty masz cel mówiąc mi o tym? - Lubię was – stwierdził tamten. – Jesteście całkiem w porządku i nie chcę, by wasza paczka się przez to rozpadła. Sam wiesz, jak się teraz Potter zachowuje. - No dobra – westchnął Chris. – Mogę mu o tym powiedzieć, ale nie wiem, jak na to zareaguje. Zresztą podejrzewam, że wcale w to nie uwierzy, a nawet jak w to uwierzy, to i tak nic z tym nie zrobi i dalej będzie się z nią męczył, bo przecież podobno ją kocha. - Miłość jest ślepa – przyznał Puchon. – Sam tak kiedyś imałem, więc wiem, co mówię. - Ja tam na szczęście jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z moją lasencją – stwierdził Chris śmiejąc się jak szalony. – No dobra, młody, ja cię opuszczam, bo muszę znaleźć coś fajnego, co wyciągnie Pottusia z tego śmiesznego stanu odrętwienia. - Teraz to już mu raczej nic nie pomoże – odezwał się Tamten. – Myślę, że jedyne co mogłoby mu pomóc, to powrót do tej jego rudej, jak jej tam… A, Ginny, czy coś koło tego. Chris machnął ręką, ostro zniecierpliwiony i znużony gadką tamtego. - Dobra – uciął. – Idę sobie, a ty sobie rozmyślaj na ten temat, ile tylko sobie chcesz. Powiadomię Michaela, a teraz złaź mi z drogi! Chris odsunął przeszkadzającego mu chłopaka i skierował się ponownie w stronę biblioteki. Nie dane mu było jednak dotrzeć na miejsce, gdyż tym razem przeszkodził mu Ron, który z rękami i ustami pełnymi jedzenia wpadł na niego, nieomal przewracając go na ziemię. Jednak Chris był od niego sporo cięższy i masywniejszy, toteż jedynie lekko go szturchnął. Sam Ron zaś wylądował na ziemi, gubiąc przy okazji to, co w rękach trzymał. Chris dostrzegł również wysypujące się z kieszeni Rudzielca ziemniaki i inne mniejsze lub większe części filetów rybnych, Kotletów jagnięcych, pulpecików w sosie domowej roboty pani Weasley, udek z kurczaka, jakieś ogórki i inne niezidentyfikowane fragmenty bliżej nieokreślonego jedzenia. Chrisowi opadła szczęka. Ron zaś wściekł się i rzucił się, by uderzyć tłustymi pięściami wielkości sporych szynek Chrisa w nos. Ten jednak uniknął niezbyt celnego zresztą uderzenia ociężałego Ronalda i sam wyprowadził własne uderzenie. Ronald oberwawszy prosto w twarz zwalił się z powrotem w jedzenie, które sam przed momentem upuścił. Jak opętany, zamiast tłuc się dalej z Chrisem, rzucił się pożerać to, co upuścił na podłogę. Chris obserwował go w milczeniu. Nie wiedział, co go opętało. Wiedział jednak, że takie zachowanie na pewno nie było normalne. Nikt mądry nie zjada jedzenia, które wypadło mu z kieszeni i upadło mu na podłogę. Starał się wyminąć tarzającego się po korytarzu i jedzącego Rona, jednak ten chwycił go za nogę. Chris nie przewidziawszy tego zwalił się na niego i obaj poturlali się gdzieś pod ścianę. Ron chwycił głowę Chrisa i uderzył nią mocno w podłogę, po czym powrócił do jedzenia. Gdy pozbierał wszystko to, co upuścił ruszył z powrotem do wielkiej sali. Chris natomiast podniósł się z podłogi. Otrzepał się z resztek ziemniaczków i sałatki Tureckiej z domieszką kurczaka i ziemniaków z truskawkami i ruszył w dalszą drogę do biblioteki. Znów jednak nie mógł dojść do celu, gdyż drogę zagrodził mu wściekły Michael. Jego wściekłość była tak wielka, że dymiło mu się z uszu, a z nosa przy każdym oddechu wydobywała się para. Ruszył niczym rozjuszony byk na Chrisa i rąbnął go pięścią w twarz. Chybił jednak i zamiast w twarz uderzył Chrisa w ramię. Chris nie pozostał mu dłużny i żeby zaznaczyć, że to on jest poszkodowany w tym starciu wyprowadził własny cios, który minął nos Michaela dosłowne o włos… Zamiast tego lądując na górnej wardze Michaela, który zobaczył mroczki przed oczami. Spróbował odsunąć Chrisa z drogi jednak ten stał i nie miał zamiaru przesunąć się ani o milimetr. Postanowił zastosować nieco inną taktykę. Zamachnął się udając, że wyprowadza kolejny cios. Tak jak przewidział, Michael uchylił się, a Chris wykorzystując to, że Michael odchylił się do tyłu, zwalił się na niego całym ciężarem. Michael przewrócił się na podłogę, a Chris cofnął się trochę do tyłu i robiąc potężny rozpęd, przeskoczył wysoko nad ciałem Michaela i wreszcie otworzył drzwi biblioteki, do której nie mógł tak długo dotrzeć. *** Znalazł bardzo interesującą powieść w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Wiedział, że nie mógł tam pójść podczas gdy biblioteka była otwarta, więc postanowił przyjść po zamknięciu. Wiedział, o której pani Pince opuszczała swoje stanowisko pracy, więc postanowił wpaść tu zaraz po zamknięciu. Powieść „Jak ożywić umarłego" tkwiła sobie na najwyższej półce działu zakazanego i czekała, aż ktoś po nią sięgnie. Nikt jednak nie cechował się taką odwagą lub głupotą, by sięgnąć po tę pozycję wcześniej, tak przynajmniej wydawało się Chrisowi. Chris jednak zamierzał być pierwszy. Zamierzał stworzyć kogoś, kto będzie chodził po Hogwarcie i stanie się zmorą wszystkich uczniów, a najbardziej Kate. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by ta dziewczyna dalej męczyła swą osobą jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Huncwoci muszą się trzymać razem. Wiedział, że musi się pozbyć tej niszczycielskiej dziewczyny z życia swojego przyjaciela, gdyż ten będzie przez nią tylko cierpiał. Przeczytał kilka fragmentów i wzdrygnął się zniesmaczony. Wiedział, że sztuki ożywiania zmarłych są makabryczne i na pewno nie powinny być dostępne dla wszystkich, jednak to, co czytał przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie. Musiał najpierw wyciągnąć z grobu jakieś ciało ludzkie, w które chciał tchnąć życie, potem musiał stworzyć rytuał, który miał to życie przywrócić, ale jeszcze przed tym musiał naprawić uszkodzenia wywołane przez nadmierne przebywanie w grobie. Chris jednak się nie poddawał. Postanowił, że to zrobi, więc miał zamiar wykonać powierzone przez samego siebie zadanie. W tym celu udał się na najbliższy cmentarz. Otworzył najstarszy grób, jaki znalazł, a następnie zebrał wszystkie prochy, pozostałości kości i inne fragmentu dobytku umieszczone pośmiertnie w grobie wraz z ich właścicielem. Zabrał to wszystko do Hogwartu i rozłożył na stole, na którym pracował. Sięgnął do księgi i przeczytał kolejny fragment. Skończywszy wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia. Pół godziny później miał w pełni zregenerowane ciało nastoletniej dziewczyny. Była dość drobną, przyjemną dla oka wiewiórą, z małym noskiem i naturalnie czerwonymi ustami. Kilka chwil później była już w pełni żywa. Rzucił na nią jeszcze inny zestaw zaklęć, a dziewczyna stała się zmorą dla wszystkich Hogwartczyków. Wyszła uwodzicielskim krokiem z biblioteki, by wykonywać przydzielone jej zadanie. Chris zaś zadowolony ze swego dzieła udał się wreszcie na spoczynek. Wiedział, że dziewczę będzie umiało o siebie zadbać, gdyż on już o to zadbał. Wszedł do dormitorium i rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Tam jednak czekała na niego niespodzianka w postaci jego dziewczyny, rozłożonej na całej szerokości jego łóżka. Susan leżała z rozpostartymi ramionami i głową odchyloną w lewą stronę. Chris położył się obok niej i obrócił ją przodem do siebie. Susan objęła go drobnymi ramionami i oboje zapadli w długi, głęboki, niczym niezakłócany sen. *** Nigdy nie żałuj tego, że powiedziałeś prawdę. Taką zasadę cenił sobie Michael i takiej zasady się trzymał również słonecznego, sobotniego ranka, którego Kate i jej koleżanki znów rozpaczały po utracie przyjaciółki. Michael miał już tego zwyczajnie dość, więc pozwolił sobie powiedzieć kilka ostrych słów na ten temat. Kate oczywiście wszystkiego się wypierała i potem się na niego obraziła, jednak dla Michaela wcale się to nie liczyło. Liczyło się dlatego tylko i wyłącznie to, że był szczery z samym sobą. No bo ileż można lamentować nad tym samym jeziorem, nad którym doszło do tragedii? Ileż można marnować chusteczek, skomleć na ramieniu swojego chłopaka albo żalić się profesorom, że nikt nie szanuje ich żałoby? Dla Michaela szczególnie to ostatnie było totalną paranoją. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, czy Chris i Herbert zachowywaliby się w taki sposób, gdyby to on zginął. Próbował i próbował i nic z tego nie wychodziło. Tego ranka było dokładnie tak samo, a Michael miał już tego dość. Usiadł ze swoją dziewczyną na trawniku pod drzewem rosnącym na skraju jeziora, gdzie Kałamarnica leniwie wygrzewała macki w promieniach późnowiosennego słońca, a Kate znów zaczęła lamentować. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak ja się teraz czuję? – spytała zrozpaczonym głosem. – Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Jak pomyślę, że jeszcze kilka dni temu była razem z nami, że plotkowałyśmy sobie porankami o tym, jaki kolor paznokci jest modny dzisiejszego dnia albo jaka spódniczka pasuje do tej czerwonej bluzki, co to ją ci ostatnio pokazywałam… - Dość! – warknął Michael. Kate spojrzała na niego wyjątkowo przytomnym jak na ostatnie dni spojrzeniem. Jej ustaw po chwili wykrzywiły się w wyrazie czystego gniewu targającego jej osobą. - Jak śmiesz! – ryknęła. – Nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy stracić najbliższą osobę! - Świetnie! – wycedził Michael. – Nic nie wiem! A kto musi ciągle wysłuchiwać twoich jęków? Kto musi ciągle znosić twoje płacze? Kto musi ciągle za tobą biegać, żebyś choć trochę się uspokoiła i była choć trochę przytomna na lekcjach? No kto? Ja! A ty mi tu wciskasz, że ja nie wiem, jak to jest stracić najbliższą osobę? Chyba ciebie coś opętało! Łazisz po korytarzach rycząc jak bóbr, żalisz się profesorom, że nikt nie jest w stanie cię zrozumieć… Dziewczyno, ty się opanuj! - Nie no, teraz to totalnie przesadziłeś! – stwierdziła Kate. – Ja się użalam? A kto siedział i narzekał po utracie jakiejś tam swojej latającej maszynki? Kto narzekał, jak Harry miał na głowie inne sprawy, które stracił właśnie przez was i wtedy, jak je miał nie chciał z wami rozmawiać? Kto jęczał, że mu się nudzi… - To ty przesadzasz! – żachnął się Michael. – Naprawdę robicie z igły widły. Jak można tak ciągle łazić i rozpaczać, a w dodatku jeszcze płakać nauczycielom, że nikt was nigdy nie słucha! - A czy ty mnie choć raz wysłuchałeś? – spytała Kate ze łzami w oczach. – Ciągle tylko zajmujesz się sobą! - Ja zajmuję się sobą? – wysyczał rozwścieczony do granic Michael. – Kto ciągle się użala? Ja mam już tego dość. Albo się ogarniesz, albo z nami koniec. Nie mam zamiaru ciągle tolerować tego, że jedyne, co ostatnio robisz, to się nad sobą użalasz! - Nie użalam się! – zaprotestowała Kate. Zrobiła to jednak w taki sposób, że sama nie wierzyła w to, co mówi. – Ja po prostu… - Ty po prostu potrzebujesz poużalać się nad sobą, żeby znów znaleźć się w centrum uwagi – dodał Michael. – Powiem ci, że myślałem, że już dawno z tego wyrosłaś. - Zrywam z Tobą – warknęła Kate. – I wcale się nad sobą nie użalam. - Nie ma problemu – odparł Michael, choć wiedział, że ona doskonale wie, że problem jest i to duży. – Nie będę w takim razie zawracał ci więcej głowy. Chłopak wstał i ruszył szybkim krokiem do zamku. Nie usłyszał wołającej go dziewczyny. Nie słyszał, a może wcale nie chciał słyszeć? *** Ludzka wytrzymałość ma swoje granice. Dla Huncwotów pewne wydarzenia dziejące się w Hogwarcie od momentu zerwania Michaela z Kate były zwykłą przesadą. Chris wiedział, że większość tego, co się działo było jego winą, jednak nie mógł się przyznać przyjaciołom do tego, że stworzył to, co stworzył i że ich własne dziewczyny przez nią obróciły się przeciwko im. Wiedział, co jego przyjaciele o tym pomyślą. Powiedzą, że przecież mogli przysiąść nad tym razem i zrobić to tak, by nie ucierpieć z jej powodu. Chris jednak wiedział, że Michael nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć za żadne skarby. Wiedział, że gdyby Michael się o wszystkim dowiedział, najpewniej albo by się odwrócił od nich, albo tylko i wyłącznie od niego, ale ani to, ani to nie pasowało Chrisowi. Musiał więc rozwiązać w jakiś sposób tę sytuację, nie wiedział jednak jak się za to zabrać jednocześnie nie wyjawiając przyjaciołom tego, co zrobił wcześniej. W tym celu udał się z powrotem do biblioteki do tego samego działu, co kilka tygodni wcześniej i odszukał księgę, z której korzystał przy tworzeniu ich zmory. *** Kilka dni później ich problemy całkiem znikły. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że Michael i Kate znów do siebie wrócili, o nie. Chris nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Wiedział, że Michael wcale nie był z nią szczęśliwy. Wiedział również, że nigdy szczęśliwy z nią nie będzie. Zaletą tego, co stworzył było również to, że mogło przyjmować postać dowolnego Hogwartczyka, gdy tylko zaszła taka potrzeba. Pewnego dnia przybrało postać kogoś, kto natychmiast wpadł w oko Kate. Dziewczyna zbytnio nie protestowała, gdy owa postać zrobiła jej drinka, oczywiście z wiadomym środkiem usypiającym wchodzącym skład ów napoju. Potem zaciągnęła ją do Voldemorta twierdząc, że jest jego dawną zaginionym sługą i przyprowadziła mu nową zwolenniczkę, która może dostarczyć mu wiele informacji dotyczących Chrisa, ministra i jego przyjaciół. Voldemort przetrzepał umysł biednej, małej Kate, którą potem Albus Dumbledore znalazł ledwo żywą pod bramami Hogwartu, oczywiście z wytatuowanym mrocznym znakiem. Oczywiście starzec próbował wszelkimi znanymi środkami usunąć piętno dziewczyny, jednak w żaden sposób, dokładnie jak przed laty, nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć. Nikt nie wiedział, że wszystko to, co mówi dziewczyna, c widzi a także co myśli trafia wprost do Voldemorta, gdyż znak był nieco ulepszoną wersją poprzedniego. Voldemort mógł bez przeszkód grzebać w głowie biednej, naiwnej Kate wiedząc, że ona nigdy tego nie zauważy nawet, gdyby była najlepszym Legilimentą. W ten sposób Voldemort uzyskał wszystkie informacje, jak mu się wtedy wydawało niezbędne, by zgładzić ministra i przejąć wreszcie władzę w świecie Magii. Władzę, która jak myślał należała mu się już dawno temu. Nie wiedział jednak, że Kate nie wie większości tego, co potrzebowałby by zniszczyć władzę panującą w świecie magii. Nie wiedział, że to, co się dowiedział obróci się przeciwko niemu samemu i wyczerpie jego siły już w najbliższym czasie. *** Herbert obudził się pięknego, majowego dnia i spostrzegł, że jego przyjaciół już dawno nie ma w łóżkach. Rzucił różdżką tempus i zorientował się, że już dawno powinien być na lekcjach. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało, toteż szybko zeskoczył z łóżka i ubrał się, po czym wybiegł z dormitorium. Wpadł do pokoju wspólnego wypełnionego młodzieżą przekrzykującą siebie nawzajem. Próbował dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, jednak bezskutecznie. Rzucił więc na siebie sonorus i wydarł się na cały pokój wspólny: - Zamknąć ryje, debile! Zaowocowało to jednak jeszcze większą paniką. Dzieciarnia zaczęła pchać się do wyjścia, zatarasowanego tarczą wchłaniającą energię. Herbert zastanawiał się, co u diabła się stało, że ktoś postawił tu coś takiego. Nie mógł jednak dłużej nad tym myśleć gdyż wiedział, że jak nie zdąży jej ściągnąć, dzieciak straci całą magię. Szybko więc rzucił się przed dzieciaka i cisnął go z powrotem w tłum, po czym zaczął rzucać zaklęcia. Po kilkunastu minutach przekleństw i ciężkiej pracy udało się zdjąć tarcze. Okazało się jednak, że to nie wszystkie zaklęcia broniące jedynego wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Byłą tam jeszcze tarcza dźwiękoszczelności, z czym Herbert poradził sobie kilkoma machnięciami różdżką, gdyż sam niegdyś rzucał to zaklęcie. Od razu do wnętrza pokoju wdarły się wrzaski tratowanych ludzi, dźwięki tłukących się szyb, rzucanych zaklęć, huku ognia, łomotu zderzających się ze sobą olbrzymów i… Świst fajerwerków… „A to na Merlina co ma być? – pomyślał Herbert". „No, stary, nareszcie wstałeś! – usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Chrisa. – Mamy tu istną jesień średniowiecza, więc zawijaj dupę w troki i dawaj do nas...". „Ale gdzie wy jesteście? – spytał Herbert. – I dlaczego akurat postawiliście TĘ tarczę? Wiecie, że jakby ktoś tam wpadł to już byśmy go nie odratowali?". „To nie była tak do końca właśnie TA tacza – uspokajał Michael gdzieś z głębi Jesieni średniowiecza. – Przecież nie bylibyśmy na tyle głupi, żeby postawić taką tarczę w środku pokoju pełnego dzieciuchów". „To po co ja tu stałem tyle minut rozbrajając to, jak mogłem sobie po prostu przez to przejść?! – syknął Herbert.". „A może przez to, że jakbyś tak zrobił, to oni stwierdziliby, że też mogą sobie przejść? – spytał Michael". „Dobra, nie pomyślałem – przyznał Herbert. – Idę tam do was. Gdzie dokładnie jesteście?". „Walczymy z Voldemortem na wierzy astronomicznej – stwierdził Chris. – Dawaj do nas, nie możesz tego przegapić". Herbert przeraził się słysząc w głowie słowa przyjaciela. Szybko rzucił się za portret grubej Damy, uprzednio rzucając z powrotem tarczę pozbawienia mocy, a przynajmniej taką tarczę, której sygnatura wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak tarczy pozbawienia mocy. Wybiegłszy za obraz grubej Damy prędko musiał rzucić się na ziemię, gdyż nad jego głową i w jego kierunku natychmiast zaczęły śmigać różnokolorowe zaklęcia. Wstał i rzucił się w wir walki. Machnięcie różdżką, unik, przewrót, odchylenie się z toru lecącej śmierci… Zaklęcie, unik… Zaklęcie, unik… Zaklęcie… Poślizgnął się na skrawku wybitej szyby i zarył nosem w ziemię. Podniósł głowę i otarł krew ściekającą mu po twarzy, po czym poderwał się znów do walki nie zważając na to, że zapewne złamał sobie nos. Nie obchodziło go to teraz. Musiał dojść do swoich przyjaciół i pomóc im przy obronie Wierzy Astronomicznej. Najpierw jednak musiał się rozprawić z tymi, którzy tłoczyli się teraz pod obrazem grubej Damy. W tym cel u musiał użyć mieszanki zaklęć, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie używał. Pomieszał wszystko, co tylko znał. Białą z czarną magią, tworząc w powietrzu różnokolorowe promienie, przyprawiające o ból głowy samym na nie patrzeniem, aczkolwiek tak śmiertelnych w skutkach… Herbert nie bał się zabijać. Wiedział, że by chronić tych, na których zależy mu najbardziej będzie musiał poświęcić kilka istnień. Rzucał więc na lewo i prawo różne zaklęcia, które przy zderzeniu się z żywym, wrogim organizmem niszczyły układ oddechowy, niszczyły układy nerwowe, przecinały szyje odcinając głowy, miażdżyły żebra, wbijając ich odłamki w płuca, skalpowały lub wywoływały inne śmiertelne w skutkach rzeczy. Krwawa masakra. Tak zapewne mógł nazwać to ktoś, obserwujący z boku to, co wyczyniał Herbert. Na polu walki na razie nie zdarzyło mu się spotkać nikogo, kto dorównywałby mu umiejętnościami. Kątem oka dostrzegł drobną brunetkę walczącą z profesor McGonagall i Flitwickiem. Palce ręki, w której trzymał różdżkę rozwarły się mimochodem, a kawałek drewienka wypadł na podłogę, z niesłyszalnym przez ogólny harmider stuknięciem. Herbert stanął w miejscu nie zwracając uwagi na to, że śmiertelne zaklęcia mijały go o włos. Miał po prostu szczęście, gdyż żadne do tej pory go nie trafiło. Stał i patrzył się na Kate, która ze zwinnością kotki uciekała przed urokami rzucanymi przed dwójką nauczycieli, jednocześnie sama rzucając swoje zaklęcia, co chwile przełamujące obronę pedagogów. Stał, patrzył i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, jakim cudem ta dziewczyna, dla której tyle zrobili stała teraz przeciwko nim i właśnie rzuciła śmiertelne zaklęcie w McGonagall, która uskoczyła i z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem rzuciła się do walki ze zdradziecką uczennicą… Nie był w stanie uwierzyć… To mu się nie mieściło w głowie. Przypominał sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z nią kiedykolwiek. Tyle, ile dla niej poświęcili… A ona teraz odpłacała im się czymś takim… Otrząsnął się w chwilę później, a przywoławszy do siebie różdżkę jednym machnięciem dłoni rzucił się najszybciej, jak tylko mógł wesprzeć nauczycieli. „Poradzicie sobie jeszcze chwilę beze mnie? – wysłał myśli w przestrzeń. – Mam tu zdradziecką dziewczynkę do pokonania". „Jasne – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Spodziewałem się, że w końcu na nią natrafisz. Michael ciężko to przeżył, jednak udało mi się go tu zaciągnąć i teraz sam wiesz, jak jest". „Dobra – pomyślał Herbert. – Postaram się dostać do was najszybciej, jak to tylko będzie możliwe, jednak nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie to będzie. Nie mogę przecież przegapić walki z Voldemortem… Przytrzymajcie go dla mnie trochę...". „Nie ma sprawy, stary – usłyszał myśli Michaela. – Mogę się na nim zemścić za wszystkie moje krzywdy...". Herbert dotarł wreszcie do walczących nauczycieli i Kate i rzucił się im do pomocy. Za cel od razu obrał Kate, jednak co chwilę przeszkadzał mu jakiś Śmierciożerca pojawiający się przed nim, by chronić dziewczynę. „Pewnie wiedzą, że nie ma ze mną żadnych szans – pomyślał. – Dlatego nie chcą dopuścić do bezpośredniego starcia między mną a nią". Skupił się na walce z przeciwnikami. Zaklęcie, unik. Zaklęcie, unik… Zaklęcie… Wyskoczył w górę aż po sam sufit, by uniknąć lecących ze wszystkich kierunków promieni. Widać było, że Śmierciożercy właśnie jego obrali sobie za cel. Szybko jednak wokół niego i walczących Nauczycieli z Kate utworzył się krąg zakonników wraz z ludźmi, których ściągnął tu Dumbledore. Mieli na celu bronić wszystkich, którzy byli po dobrej stronie. Z ich siła również należało się liczyć. Szybko pozbyli się Śmierciożerców, rzucając ich spętanych lub ich zakrwawione zwłoki gdzieś pod ścianę. Nie wtrącali się zaś w walkę Kate i nauczycieli. Wiedzieli, że oni będą musieli poradzić sobie sami. Udali się więc na niższe piętra zamku, gdzie nadal trwała walka z poplecznikami Voldemorta. Herbert zaś wreszcie mógł zrobić to, o czym marzył od dzisiejszego poranka. Stłuc Kate na kwaśne jabłko. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyciągnął drugą dłoń,. Kate zrozumiałą ten przekaz i oboje ruszyli do śmiertelnego tańca. Oboje wiedzieli, że to nie jest zabawa. Od tej walki zależało ich własne życie. Znów zaczęła się zabawa. Unik, zaklęcie. Unik, zaklęcie. Postanowił jednak lekko zmienić taktykę. Szybko rzucił najsilniejsze mu znane zaklęcia rozcinające, łamiące kości i zamrażające akcję serca. Trafił. Niemal każde z nich dotarło do tego ciemnowłosego, drobnego celu. Zdążyła jeszcze zrobić obrót, pokazując wszystko to, co miała do pokazania, po czym jej jeszcze żywa osoba zwaliła się na ziemię, dysząc ciężko. Herbert wiedział, że przegrała. Nie miała z nim żadnych szans. To on był panem sytuacji i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Najpierw jednak musiał nie dopuścić do tego, by dotknęła mrocznego znaku. Wiedział, że gdy go dotknie przeniesie się do Voldemorta, a Dumbledore i reszta paczki miała już z nim wystarczająco dużo problemów. Rzucił na jej dłonie zaklęcie paraliżujące i zbliżył się do niej z uniesioną różdżką. Spojrzał jej w oczy… I zatrzymał się w miejscu. W jej oczach było tyle szaleństwa… Nie widział nigdzie indziej tka szalonej osoby, jak Ona. Patrzyła na niego jakby miała ochotę go unicestwić. Wiedział, że nie może zrobić nic, jednak przestraszył się tego wzroku. Nie przerwał jednak spojrzenia. Wdarł się do jej umysłu i przewertował go od góry do dołu. Wiedział, że nie musi martwić się o swoje plecy. McGonagall i Flitwick poradzą sobie ze wszystkim. Zdjął z niej wszystkie uroki, które rzucił na nią Voldemort, jednak mrocznego znaku nie mógł się pozbyć. Wyszedł więc z jej umysłu, a zauważywszy, że odzyskała jasność umysłu i że nie ma w jej oczach tego przerażającego szaleństwa miał zamiar odejść, jednak powstrzymał go jej cichy, ledwo słyszalny szept: - Przeproś wszystkich ode mnie. I… I powiedz Michaelowi, że nigdy nie byłam go godna… I… I że go kocham… Kilka sekund później jej serce odmówiło pompowania krwi i zatrzymało się. Głowa dziewczyny opadła z lekkim, głuchym stuknięciem na marmurową posadzkę. Herbert ostrożnie zamknął niebieskie, puste teraz oczy dziewczyny, w której niegdyś widniało tyle uczuć i odszedł, szukając przeciwnika, na którym będzie mógł się wyładować. Jedyne, co chodziło mu teraz po głowie to to, by zabić jak największą liczbę przeciwników. Chciał zemścić się na nich za wszystko, co ci im zrobili. Za to, że zabrali Michaelowi osobę, którą kochał ponad wszystko… Za to, że teraz on musiał ją zabić, choć tego nie chciał. Za to, że Voldemort teraz był tutaj, a nie siedział zaszyty w swojej jamie, knując jakieś plany. Zamierzał zniszczyć ich jak najwięcej. Nie zamierzał się wycofać. Nie obchodziła go walka Voldemortem. Wiedział, że Dumbledore i reszta Huncwotów poradzą sobie bez niego. On miał do wyrównania własne porachunki. Nie widział, że nad ciałem dziewczyny zawisł pulsujący niebieskim światłem kryształ. Kryształ ów obracał się powoli zabierając to, co z dziewczyny zostało. Jej duch popłynął ku kryształowi, który rozbłysł i zniknął, zabierając duszę ze sobą. *** Potyczka z Voldemortem to coś, do czego Chris, Harry i Michael nigdy nie byli przygotowani. TO tak, jakby stanąć twarzą w twarz z rozwścieczonym, świadomym huraganem. Szanse na przeżycie są marne. Z takim huraganem walczyli oni i Dumbledore. Mimo tego, że było ich tam czterech mieli nie lada problem w pokonaniu czarnoksiężnika. Rozwścieczony Voldemort słał zaklęcie za zaklęciem jednocześnie w nich wszystkich. Mało powiedzieć, że przewyższał ich mocą. Miał również większe doświadczenie. Jedynie Dumbledore nie ustępował mu mocą i słał w niego urok za urokiem, jeszcze bardziej drażniąc i tak wściekłego do granic możliwości Voldemorta. Chris, Harry i Michale starali się dotrzymać tępa Dumbledore'owi. Ten mając już chyba dość ciągle gubiących taktykę młodych, przesłał im telepatycznie plan walki. Przyjaciele szybko dostosowali się do tego i zaczęli zyskiwać przewagę nad czarodziejem. Słali w niego wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znali. Powstrzymywali się jednak od używania tych czarnomagicznych, gdyż wiedzieli, że Dumbledore nie byłby z nich dumny. Gdy zauważyli jednak, że Dumbledore nie jest taki święty i źle w Voldemorta klątwę za klątwą, również przybrali taką samą taktykę, szybko zyskując przewagę nad Voldemortem, kosztem nadwyrężonych sił magicznych i zrujnowanej wierzy astronomicznej. W pewnym momencie Voldemort się potknął. Nie utrzymał się na skrawku posadzki i runął z rozłożonymi ramionami w dół. Uprzednio zrobił jednak coś, co złamało ducha walki w Huncwotach. Jakimś cudem trafił zaklęciem zabijającym w Albusa Dumbledore'a. Starzec runął z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami pod ich nogi, a w chwilę później nad jego ciałem pojawił się magiczny, pulsujący niebieskim światłem kryształ, a znikając zabrał ze sobą ducha Albusa Dumbledore'a. Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, że ów kryształ przyda im się w najbliższych wydarzeniach. Jedyne, o czym teraz myśleli była śmierć ich mentora. Chris kątem oka dostrzegł deportującego się Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik deportował się tak po prostu z błoni, jakby robił to codziennie. W chwilę później zawyły alarmy. - Złamał wszystkie bariery – szepnął cicho Michael. – Nie mamy żadnych szans. - Ale zabrał ze sobą swoich przydupasów – dodał Harry. – Myślę, że na dziś mamy spokój. - Chodźmy na dół – powiedział Chris. – Tutaj i tak nic nie zdziałamy. *** Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a był dla wszystkich niezwykle smutnym wydarzeniem. Na uroczystości zjawiło się wiele czarodziejów, których nikt dawno nie widział. Wszyscy przybyli złożyć hołd temu, który stoczył ostatnią, tak im się przynajmniej wydawało, walkę z Voldemortem, sam przy tym ginąc, ratując jednak tyle istnień, ile tylko zdołał. Grób jego miał się znajdować na środku Hogwarckiego jeziora. Nawet wielka Kałamarnica wynurzyła swoje macki, smutno nimi machając. Trytony zaś zaskrzeczały pieśń, ku pamięci Albusa Dumbledore'a, której jednak nic nie rozumiał Chris przypomniał sobie, że przecież Dumbledore znał język Trytonów. CO ciekawe, Centaury wychyliły swe zarozumiałe łuki z zakazanego lasu i wystrzeliły w powietrze masę strzał, utożsamiając się z rozpaczą czarodziejów. Minister wygłosił żałobną mowę, w której pełno było zasłużonych pochwał dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie szczędził jednak sobie obelg, który obrzucił jego sposób zarządzania szkołą. Uważał, że w szkole powinni uczyć się jedynie sprawdzeni uczniowie. Stwierdził, że nie będzie tolerował braku osłon, które miały uniemożliwiać wejście na teren szkoły osób naznaczonych mrocznym znakiem. *** Ostatni dzień, który uczniowie spędzili w Hogwarcie nie był wesoły. Uczniowie pakowali się, myśląc już tylko o wakacjach. Chris, Harry, Herbert i Michael wiedzieli, że spędzą te wakacje wraz z Jamesem, Lily, Syriuszem i Remusem na Grimmauld Place 12. Ron stwierdził, że może się tam pojawi, gdyż skończył już siedemnaście lat i jego matka nie będzie miała prawa mu zabronić odwiedzić swoich przyjaciół. Hermiona zaś powiedziała, że musi się przygotować na niewiadome w następnym roku i nie będzie miała czasu na rozrywki. Uczniowie wsiedli do pociągu Hogwart Express, z wyjątkiem Huncwotów. CI polecieli nowym nabytkiem, który był ich własną konstrukcją. Łącząc Mugolską technologię i magię udało im się zbudować najszybszy, najzwrotniejszy i posiadający najlepsze zarówno Mugolskie, jak i Magiczne bronie myśliwiec. Nie omgli się doczekać, gdy opuszczą Hogwart. Miejsce, które przez ostatni czas było dla nich miejscem, w którym nikt się nie uśmiechał. Istnym cmentarzyskiem złych wspomnień, fruwających jak ćmy do światła po korytarzach i wchodzącym do głów w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Teraz chcieli się cieszyć wakacjami i dobrą zabawą ze starszym pokoleniem Huncwotów. 


End file.
